Star Force DxD
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: When 14 year old Netto Kusanagi encounters an alien fugitive, he finds himself in the center of a battle between extraterrestrial life forms for a devastating weapon. His life even becomes more complicated when it turns out he's been turned into a devil by the beautiful Rias Gremory. It's Science VS Fantasy at its finest. (OCxHarem) (Mega Man tribute) (Art by ultimatemaverickx)
1. Omega-Xis the Fugitive

**In Memory of Anthony "Bushido" Diaz.**

 **Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **1st Contact: Omega-Xis the Fugitive**

It is the year 203X and Earth has progressed far. The world is networked through electromagnetic waves. Three large satellites, Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon, orbit the Earth powering the electromagnetic wave web that exists around the Earth's atmosphere. Electromagnetic waves, or EM Waves, are not visible to the naked human eye. But they form a network that supports the function of many everyday activities. Humans carry Transers, portable devices that EM Wave World interfaces that are used for communication, public data and personal identification.

But our sophisticated planet is not without problems. Malfunctions within the electromagnetic wave web sometimes occur that are often the result of EM Wave Viruses. Thankfully, the Satella Police are successful in combatting these viruses and maintaining order in the EM wave web. We still have more to learn about electromagnetic waves, but we use this technology to try and contact life outside of do this is through the use of satellite space stations. In one of the space stations orbiting above the Earth, scientists were already hard at work discovering new lifeforms. Within the space station, there was a computer lab already hard at work with multiply scientists in yellowish space suits working on several computers and even more studying a spherical pattern of a hologram in the center.

"Checked C2... a response is coming from A40," a scientist announced, looking over his monitors, "Response from A40 received. The same goes for C3, as well as B7 sector 37." Typing in several commands in his keyboard, he programed the satellite disks on the space station to adjust upward. In response, the orb in the middle expanded and several streams of rainbow light shot upward from the platform.

"Daigo-kun! Over here!" a scientist, an older man with black hair combed backwards, called over.

"I see it. The Brotherband is linked up and we've made contact!" the scientist named Daigo grinned. He was a fairly tall man with a good muscle tone. His skin was in a fine color, with spiky purple hair and blue eyes. "Confirm the location of the alien planet!" he ordered.

"We've finally done it, Daigo-kun," the scientist smiled, watching the rainbow beams in wonderment, "We've successfully communicated with alien life forms."

"Yeah, my kid would love to see this..." Daigo nodded.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The sirens in the station suddenly flared as red warning lights flashed. "What's going on?" Daigo called out. "What happened!?"

"I'm reading a huge counterflow of energy!" one of the scientists said, looking through his monitor. "It's off the scale!"

"Daigo-kun?" the man asked, turning to Daigo.

"Our interplanetary communication probe might have been interpreted as a hostile threat by the other side," Daigo said, looking through his screens.

A red holographic screen suddenly appeared on the platform, showing several charts and data, _"This is the current data of the Sun. currently, we aren't able to receive contact from them. And this-"_ the screen suddenly started fizz out of control and turn into static, shocking the scientists.

"Hey! What's going on! Report!" Daigo shouted.

"It's no use! The contact has overflowed!" the old man said. Daigo gritted his teeth and ran off to the door. "Oi, Daigo-kun! Where are you going?!"

"Whatever the form, this is alien intelligence we're dealing with!" Daigo said, swiping his card key on the lock to open the door, "I'm going to have a closer look to see the cause of the overflow!" He was already out the door before the man could give any warning.

Daigo raced down the hallway and made his way into the large engine room where a large electric storm was happening. Looking up, he placed on a pair of green goggles over his eyes. With the strange goggles added to his vision, Daigo could see ribbons of rainbow energy flow downwards. "I never imagined..." he whispered. Suddenly, the waves started to grow aggressive, solidify into panels and move faster. And then, a black dot slowly appeared into his view. "What the...?!"

Without warning, there was a strange burst of energy rippling through the space station. Lightning surged all around it and ripped through the systems. Only mere moments later, there was a bright flash of light and the station exploded in the silence of space...

* * *

 **Two months later...**

Kodama City was one of the most highly advanced cities in the world, if not the most advance. Everything there was state of the art and there was always places to go and things to do. It was especially beautiful during the night with the tall and futuristic buildings lighting up the night sky. Sitting on a river bank was a young teenaged boy. He was short for his age and had a pretty youthful face. His eyes were red like the sun and also had black chin length hair which was slightly spiky, especially around the ridges of his forehead. He was dressed in a dark gray school uniform with the blazer to reveal a blue shirt and blue sneakers. On his forehead, there were a pair of goggles that suspiciously looked like Daigo's, and around his neck was a necklace that held stone shard that glimmered in the colors of a rainbow. He gave a small yawn as he fell backwards with his hands over his head. He pulled the goggles over his eyes, allowing him to view the various waves dancing in the night sky.

' _The sky sure is peaceful tonight,'_ the boy thought to himself.

* * *

" _Tadaima!" the boy said, arriving at his house. Looking into the living room, he noticed a cute older woman dressed in a white sweater and a blue mini-skirt with long black hair and red eyes looking sad and worried as she sat on the couch. Next to her was a stocky man in a blue jacket and a cap, that seemed to be comforting her. "Huh? Akachi-san? I didn't know you were coming. Mom, what happened?"_

" _Netto..." Netto's mother uttered, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "There was an accident."_

" _What?"_

 _Akachi sighed as he stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Daigo's goggles to Netto, "The investigators found this... in what was left of the Elysium."_

" _Hold on, isn't that dad's Visualizer?" Netto gasped._

" _I'm sorry, Netto-kun. There doesn't seem to be much hope for Daigo and the rest of the Elysium crew," Akachi frowned._

" _What does that mean?" Netto demanded. He turned to his mother, "Mom, what happened to dad?!" Netto's mother gave no answer. Instead, she bursted into tears and wept._

* * *

Netto opened his eyes and gazed out into the night. "What happened to you, dad?"

* * *

 **One month later...**

It had been three months since the mysterious vanishing of the Elysium crew. At the time being, all searches for the crew and they have been declared MIA. Life seemed to move on like normal and everyone continued about their daily business. Along the suburban neighborhood there was one particular house that looked very comfy, not particularly too big or too small. Inside one of the rooms, a loud alarm buzzed loudly before a lazy hand slapped it down to shut it off. Netto pulled himself out of the covers and gave a slow stretch before running his hands through his messy hair.

"Mornings suck," Netto muttered, groggy.

"Netto, get up!" Netto's mother, Shuko called from downstairs. "I have to be a work in an hour and school is starting soon! You don't want to be late!"

"I know, I'm coming!" Netto said, getting off from his bed. He went removed his white shirt and boxers and made his way to the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He got dressed up in a school uniform. He grabbed his bag, folded his laptop three-quarters shut- he didn't want to lose his downloads- and slung it over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs, where he saw his mother watching the morning news on the TV while quickly eating a slice of toast. She was an eye-catching woman with bright red eyes and long black hair held by a blue headband. She was also only slightly taller than her son, making her seem more like an older sister. She was dressed in an ivory coat with the collar standing up, black leggings with black heeled ankle long boots adorned with silver toes. It was pretty clear where Netto got his looks from.

"Good morning, mom," Netto said, reaching the living room.

"You're up. I was wondering if you'd ever wake up," Shuko smiled.

"Very funny," Netto sighed. He sat down next her and looked at the screen, watching the news feed, "Another one of those strange EM Storms?"

"Yes," Shuko nodded, "They've been going on for some time now... ever since Daigo-kun disappeared."

Netto leaned back on the chair, "You think these storms are related to what happened to the Elysium?"

"Well, my team has been doing some heavy research over the incidents," Shuko said. "We did managed to find that each of the storms were fluctuating more heavily over the course of months. Though it doesn't give us answers over what happened during the explosion."

Netto nodded. One of the strange things that happened in the Elysium disaster was that there was no signs of anyone being in the space station at all. As if there was no one there to begin with. There was no blood, no body parts, nothing. The crew was listed as MIA rather than KIA due to this, but no one had much hope left if there was anyone to survive. Explosions in the middle of space didn't have much of a survival rate.

"Man, oh man," Netto sighed, "Things haven't been going so well, these days. What's going on?"

Shuko sighed as she swallowed the last of her toast. "Well, time to wonder about that. It's time for you to head out to school."

Netto nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Somewhere far beyond the solar system, an asteroid was flying at high speeds occupied by several dark figures surrounding another dark figure in the middle of a crater. The figure looked around aimlessly, knowing full well that he was trapped.

"Give up, Omega-Xis!" a figure that resembled a shadowy bird demanded. "There's no use escaping us!"

"Make it easy on yourself and return the Andromeda Key," another figure that resembled an ox ordered.

"Hah!" the central figure, Omega-Xis, laughed, "You can have it back once I'm done with it, which will be never!"

"You were once a proud warrior of planet FM! Why would you betray us?" the bird figure glared.

Omega-Xis smirked, "Maybe because I'm tired of your boss."

"What was that?"

The astrodroid suddenly began to shake and quiver. The surrounding figures looked around in shock and wonder.

"What's going on?!" the ox shouted.

"Omega-Xis, you fool!" the bird yelled. "You activated the key?!"

"Later, losers!" Omega-Xis waved, turning into a green stream of light and flying away. As he left his pursuers behind, the astrodroid flashed and broke, shattering into millions of pieces. As Omega-Xis flew into the depths of space, only one thing went through his mind.

"The Earth is calling to me..."

* * *

Kuoh Academy was a private school, and as such had a much more lavash outlook than that of public school. The main interior of the school building looked like some type of ballroom, with a chandelier and everything. It was renovated to accommodate both boys and girls, as it was originally a girls-only school over 50 years ago. The amount of female student still outnumbered the boys though. Most of the boys transferred to the school to fulfill dreams of creating a harem. However, only a handful of girls had boyfriends. Most girls in the school wanted little or nothing to do with boys under the belief that they were all perverted. Well, considering the mannerisms of some of the boys it's not too surprising, but sometimes it gets a bit out of hand. Such anti-pervert girls are like "go die you freak!" or "why don't you jump off a cliff or something?". To Netto, it was just ridiculous. Being perverted wasn't a crime, it's part of nature. So what if there were guys who couldn't keep their libidos in their pants? Sure, some may go on borderline sexual harassment, but they would never go too far as outright rape. In fact, some of the perverts in the school he found to be fairly decent guys... well decent enough to not be total social deviants anyway.

Really, the only reason why Netto came to the school in the first place was due to his mother's line of work. He was interested in having a relationship at the time, but with a majority of the girls being up on guard it didn't leave much for anyone to work with.

Has he walked passed the gates that lead to the school, he saw a handsome young man that was around a year older than him. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the uniform for boys that appeared to be neatly pressed and brown loafers surrounded by a small harem of cute girls. Yuto Kiba was his name, and he was considered by many to be the school's prince charming. For good reason too, as plenty of girls seemed to flock around him pretty much all the time. He was the epitome of a perfect gentleman, though was also seen as the bane of many boys for attracting such pretty girls, evident by the sight of a few boys scowling at him in contempt nearby.

"If the wanna have girlfriends of their own, they should follow his example instead of cursing him," Netto muttered underneath his breath.

"Yo, Netto! What's up buddy?" someone greeted by slinging an elbow over his head. Netto, startled out of his thoughts, looked up at the student and frowned. He was a whopping 5'9" to Netto's scrawny 5'3", and had a fairly muscular build with messy black hair. Yokihiko Nakamaru was one of the scuttlebuts of the school, offten peeping on girls where they least expect it. He and his partner in crime Kazumi Matsuda would often try to rope Netto in his scheme, pretending to be his friend, taking advantage of his tech talents to sneak a peek of some of the hottest girls in the school. Usually, Yokihiko would have his plans backfire in the most spectacular epic fails anyone has ever seen and Netto managed to get away unscratched before anything serious happened. Sad to say that due to being strung along by Yokihiko so often some of the girls seem to view him as a despicable hentai as well.

"What is it, Yokihiko-sempai?" Netto asked, shrugging the second year's elbow from his head.

"A friend of a friend of mine found some hidden cameras in the girls locker room," Yokihiko began proudly, not even beating around the bush. "Ever since the girls got wise to us sneaking into one of the lockers to sneak a peak..."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Netto interrupted, but was ignored.

"...I was hoppin' you could use some of your mad computer skills to give me and my bros a little hand. So what do you say Netto? I'll even pay you!" Yokihiko offered.

"Alright. First of all, no. And second of all, HELL no!" Netto snapped. "Some if not most of the girls here already see me as a dirty perv because of you." Netto heard several hushed whispers happening behind him, and turned around to find several girls already muttering amongst themselves with judging glares at both him and Yokihiko. "I'm going to class," Netto huffed, walking off.

"Hey! I'm not finished!" Yokihiko shouted after him. The sounds of girlish squeals echoed around the field. Turning to the gate, Netto watched as three very popular people walked through.

The first was Rias Gremory, a third year senior, the school's most gorgeous girl and object of every guy's fantasy. With her cyan eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, which included breasts that a lot of girls would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. Dressed in the standard school uniform, which included a very short wine-colored skirt. A white striped shirt that hugged her curvy chest very well, and a dark lavender waistcoat that wrapped around her thin stomach, but hung off her shoulders like a small cloak of sorts. The really interesting part of the waistcoat was that it was gapped in the front, allowing her breasts to protrude without any resistance. In fact, without the white shirt, her assets would have been clearly on display. White socks that came up to her ankles looked like silk, and simple brown dress shoes clicked against the ground as she walked.

Next was Koneko Toujou, so-called the school mascot. A first year student like Netto, she was a short, petite girl with white hair with and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them.

Lastly was Akeno Himejima, the school's other top idol and a third year like Rias. With her long black ponytail, a pair of long antenna that drooped backwards, an athletic and shapely body that would put most supermodels to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, and not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. Netto included.

"Dude, I never get tired of seeing those three everyday," Yokihiko swooned dreamily. "That red hair of her's sure is awesome. Rias-senpai's supposed to come from Central Europe or something. I think it was Scandinavia. She's also filthy stinkin' rich and comes from a family of nobles!"

"How would you know that?" Netto asked Yokihiko, turning to face him.

"Oh, a friend of a friend told me," Yokihiko shrugged.

"Some friend of a friend you've got," Netto commented plainly.

"Hey, I've got awesome contacts," Yokihiko boasted.

"Sure you do," Netto muttered with a roll of his eyes. Ignoring him for the moment, Netto turned his attention back to the three popular girls of the school. Koneko, last he heard, had a very harsh intolerance for perverts and might belt him the first chance she got due to the bad crowd he found himself in at times. Although, with Rias, that was another story. Netto was like every other hertosexual male, meaning that he was attracted to beautiful women. The type of women he was attracted to were ones who were older than him; mature women, those that would would be identified as loveable big sisters. Rias was known to be incredibly affectionate to those closest to her, and Akeno had a silver tongue that seemed to turn boys into puddy every time she spoke.

Of course given how she comes from well off family, she might not even consider talking to him, especially not to a computer nerd like him. Even so, he wasn't really in the mood to get to know anyone, not since...

"Kusanagi, about to do something perverted with Yokihiko, I see."

Netto turned to see two girls approaching them, apparently overhearing the conversation. Netto scowled at being called a hentai. Both of them looked to be in their second years, and both were clearly taller than Netto. The first was tall and proud, with the perfect body to match. Her hair was black and spiky, just barely touching her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and narrowed, being very sharp. She stood confidently with her hands at her hips, contrast to the girl next to her who was rather ladylike. Her hair was midnight blue and had a single ahoge sticking up. Her eyes were deep green and both her hands were folded together in front.

"Well, Mahiru-sempai, Ami-sempai. Top of the day to ya," Netto greeted with a straight face.

"Class haven't started and you both are already up to something," Mahiru sighed, rubbing her head. "Jezz, this is why I don't get why the higher ups made this into a co-ed school."

"Well, he just can't help it. Men are really dirty animals, you know," Ami nodded fiercely.

"Hey, watch it!" Netto ventured, a cross vein appearing on his forehead, "Of course I have respect for women!"

"Yeah, right!" Mahiru exclaimed, getting into his face. "Like you have the right to say that after you, Yokihiko, Kazumi snuck into dressing room to set hidden cameras to watch us strip! That's why everyone calls you the Hentai Trio, the Three Stooges!"

"We're no trio!" Netto exclaimed, starting to become agitated.

Mahiru Aoyama was the captain of the girl's kendo club, and a good kenoist at that. She was one of the few girls that had a low opinion of Netto during his first days at Kuoh Academy. Her best friend, Ami Sasmori, was the member of the book club, and also believed in the worst of Netto. This is mostly due to Mahiru and her kendo club finding a hidden camera in their locker room, which Netto was forced to install thanks to Yokihiko find some "interesting" photos of him. It seemed they knew someone who was tech savvy, and managed to trace the camera back to him. Next thing Netto knew, he was being harassed by the kendo girls. The term "guilty by association" wasn't enough to describe the sheer madness. Most of girls here at Kouh Academy really hated perverted guys, as evidence to some of the numbnuts in the school.

"The evidence contradicts your words," Ami said.

"Exactly!" Mahiru said, "Just because your mother is supposed to be a big shot scientist and your old man got blown up it doesn't give you free tickets for peep shows!"

"Hey!" Netto snapped, his eyes growing hard, "I don't appreciate either of you snapping at me, and especially don't appreciate you talking crap about about my parents! If you have nothing nice to say, get out of my face!"

Mahiru was effectively quieted at his outburst. Ami's eyes seemed to widen almost an inch. Yokihiko himself seemed to stay wisely silent. Heaving a breath, Netto turned back to the school and walked inside.

"Ma-chan, it seems you overdid it again," Ami frowned, almost sadly.

"..." Mahiru just gave solemn face as she folded her arms.

No one even notice the strange stare the redhead was giving Netto as he left.

* * *

Lunch time came and everyone on the hour was using the time do whatever they wanted until classes resumed. For boys and girls who were actually a couple they used the time for previously to get intimate. The boys with less moral fiber used the time to peep on girls while they were in the locker rooms (results may vary). As for Netto, he was up on the school roof with his lunch at his side and his laptop on his lap. He was very much used to it already. He did miss his old school where he could be with peers who carried his interest, but there weren't that many students in the school who were into computers. He didn't know much of anyone so it would be awkward if he sat alone at an empty table.

On his lap was a small standard issue laptop supplied by the school. Now, an important thing to know about any piece of tech given by any school was gonna come with a catch. The "SchoolBooks" were very snitchy, logging every keystroke, watching all the network traffic for suspicious keywords, counting every click, keeping track of every fleeting through put out on the net. Once the students figured out that these "free" laptops worked for the man, and showed a never-ending parade of obnoxious ads to boot, they suddenly started to feel very heavy and burdensome. Netto had his own laptop to use, several actually, even ones he built himself, but he found the SchoolBooks to be a lot more compact and easy to fit around in his school bag. Besides, had already found several ways around them.

Cracking his SchoolBook had been as difficult as eating a pie for him. The crack was online within a month of the machine showing up, and there was nothing to it. Just download a DVD image, burn it, stick it in the SchoolBook, and boot it while holding down a bunch of different keys at the same time. The DVD did the rest, installing a whole bunch of hidden programs on the machine, programs that would stay hidden even when the school did its daily remote integrity checks of the machines. Every now and then he would have to get an update for the software to get around the school's tests, but it was a small price to pay to get a little control over the box.

Netto fired up the IMParanoid, the secret instant messenger that I used when he wanted to have an off-the-record discussion. Someone else was already logged on.

 **R3DK1N6: Hey there, i was wondering if u would ever show up**

 **Crash Override: Yea, sorry. Wasn't much time to use my comp in class. What news do you have for me this time?**

The one on the other end of the line went by the handle R3DK1N6. Pronounced "Red King", not "Arr-three-dee-ka-one-en-six"... unless you're a clueless disciplinary officer who's far enough behind the curved that you still call the internet "the information superhighway". Netto hadn't met him previously but he knew that it was someone who was in the school, and one of the students. Otherwise he wouldn't be having his SchoolBook by now. R3DK1N6 seemed to know just enough about computers to know how they work. He didn't know how to use more of the other functions and seemed to be more interested in the occult and the supernatural. So how he managed to get his hands on a IMParanoid, let alone a heavily modified SchoolBook, was beyond him. Still, he seemed like a cool guy and trustworthy enough. Netto had asked once before to meet him in person, but he only got the cryptic response of "patience".

 **R3DK1N6: Did u know? There was another murder**

 **Crash Override: Seriously? That's the third time this month**

 **R3DK1N6: The body was mangled up pretty bad. There were multiple stab wounds and the body was hoisted up like a cross on the wall. Religious zealots are the worst, aren't they?**

 **Crash Override: Ugh. This world is screwed up and twisted**

 **R3DK1N6: U wouldn't want to be caught be these guys, would u? I have a suggestion**

 **Crash Override: What's that?**

 **R3DK1N6: Just a little something i downloaded from the net. They say it can protect u from those who wish to do u harm.**

 **Crash Override: What is it? Some sort of charm? Sorry, but I don't buy into any of that mystic mumbo-jumbo**

 **R3DK1N6: The killers would say otherwise. So u in?**

 ** **Crash Override** : Hell no**

 **R3DK1N6: Better to be safe than sorry. What do u have to lose?**

 ** **Crash Override** : I still don't know. I'd rather find evidence. I ain't a conclusion jumper**

 **R3DK1N6: U mean like the girls who think ur a hentai?**

 ** **Crash Override** : U suck**

 **R3DK1N6: I'm not logging off to i get ur word. And i'll know when i can find u. So once again: what do u have to lose?**

Netto sighed as he realized he wasn't going get out of this easily. Finally, he yielded and gave his answer.

 ** **Crash Override** : Fine. What is this thing?**

R3DK1N6 sent him a link to the patch. Clicking on it, the link led Netto to an image of some sort of red magic circle, with several languages that seemed to include Latin. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was glowing.

 **R3DK1N6: Download that thing immediately and save it somewhere. Don't delete it. As long as u carry it with u, u can be saved from trouble.**

Netto seemed sceptic, but decided to take his word for it. He typed in one more message into the messenger.

 ** **Crash Override** : How do you know all this stuff?**

 **R3DK1N6: It's a secret ;)**

Netto gave a sigh as he downloaded the image into his SchoolBook and saved it. He closed the SchoolBook and got up to return to resuming classes. It was just one picture. After all, what _did_ he have to lose?

* * *

The rest of the day went on without incident as everyone went through the day. Eventually, the afternoon came and it was the time that all children were released from school. However, some people were still hard at work. AMAKEN Labs was still working hard. The engines in the facility hummed loudly as the scientists worked on several computers, working on several projects.

"We've significantly increased the power level over last time," Amachi smiled, looking over the documents on his tablet. "Let's continue at this pace for the time being."

"Got it," one of his co-workings obeyed.

"I'm telling you I'm not a spy! Come on, it's the truth!"

"Huh?" Amachi blinked, walking over to the commotion. Outside of the garage door leading to the labs, Netto was having an argument with a tall, lanky man with an AMAKEN lab coat, making him one of the scientists. He had wavy brown hair and dark rings over his eyes, indicating lack of sleep.

"I just came here to see Amachi-san! He's a friend of the family!" Netto insisted.

"I don't know... maybe you came to steal my valuable research," the man accused, unconvinced, "You look suspicious."

"Do I look like a spy to you?" Netto scowled, "I get enough of this kind of crap at school and I don't like it!"

"Hey, Netto-kun. Good to see you," Amachi smiled, walking up to the pair. "Don't worry Utagai-san, he's a guest," he told the man as he ruffled Netto's hair. "He just came to spend some of his after school time."

"Thank's again for letting me come," Netto smiled. Utagai looked at the pair silently before walking off.

"No problem. We just finished with the engine problem so I have some time to spare," Amachi nodded.

Amachi led Netto through the facility, eventually walking through a glass bridge. From the horizon, there was a large rocket. Netto went up to the window and gasped in amazement.

"Wow! The Dreamcast 32-X!" he exclaimed.

"You mother had a field day designing her," Amachi smiled. "But it was well worth it. She's a beaut."

"She is," Netto smiled.

"So, you're thinking about taking a technology career when you grow up?" Amachi asked. "Maybe even following in your father's footsteps to become a space pilot?"

Netto gave a solemn look. "Well, I get this feeling that my dad is still alive somewhere. So I'll become an astronaut and find him with a spacecraft of my own creation."

"And in order to do that you need to study really hard," Amachi said. Though he didn't need to tell Netto that, "Even without his skills as a pilot your father was one of your best scientists, second only to the chief Shu-chan."

"I know, my parents are really smart," Netto grinned, tugging on his Visualizer, "My dad even invented the Visualizer that allows us to see into the EM Wave World."

"So how's school?" Amachi asked.

"Well, I'm keeping up with my studies," Netto said, looking over at the side. "That's all I really have to say."

"But it's been a few months since you arrived at Kuoh Academy and from what I remember it was just recently made into a co-ed school," Amachi added, "Have you made any friends?"

"Friends?" Netto echoed.

"Right. Friends who're there for you when you're in trouble. Comrades you can count on. Girlfriends are nice too. You're a growing boy after all."

Netto frowned as he thought back to the schoolmates he was most familiar with.

" _Just because your mother is supposed to be a big shot scientist and your old man got blown up it doesn't give you free tickets for peep shows!"_

"I'll pass," Netto frowned bitterly, "With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

Amachi sighed, taking off his cap to dust his hair. "I see. Well, it's your choice. Just make sure you look after your mother. She's recovered a good deal since the accident but she still worries." He ruffled Netto's hair, "At least try and be happy for her sake."

"Yeah," Netto nodded slowly.

* * *

"Netto Kusanagi of class 1-B. So this is him?"

Within the old school building of Kuoh Academy, there was one room still very much active with the sunset glaring through the windows ominously, giving it a very gothic atmosphere. There were a some couches surrounding a small table which held a chess set in the middle and desk table sitting at the end of the room. Sitting at the desk was the illustrious Rias Gremory looking through a folder which contained a profile on Netto.

"That's right," Akeno said, standing next to her. "He's the boy whose father disappeared in the space station explosion three months ago."

"He's got a high IQ and he's even made some machines of his own," Rias said, closing the folder and setting it down, "I can even feel that there's something oddly special about him but I just can't put my finger on it."

"You mean he has a Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked.

"It's hard to say," Rias answered, folding her arms, "But I've already made contact with him even though he doesn't realize it yet, so I should be able to keep a close I on him. We don't want to miss our opportunity."

"It'd be nice to induct a new little brother into the Peerage," Akeno giggled, her hand on her face, "He's pretty cute. I wonder what his troubled face looks like."

Rias smiled with a small chuckle. "Don't scare him off, alright?"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Akeno smiled widely.

Both girls suddenly stiffened as they felt a sudden wave of energy shift through the air. Rias stood up from her chair and went to the window with Akeno close behind. Up at the sky, it would appear to be a glowing red to the average human. However, Rias and Akeno were both more than human. For them, they could see streams of colors flying through the air rapidly.

"Rias," Akeno began.

"Yeah," Rias nodded, frowning, "Something's going down."

* * *

Later that night, Netto was back on the river bank that he and been visiting since his dad vanished. He felt calm and at peace every time he came here. He didn't know why, but it just felt really nice. He really enjoyed the cool breeze and the scent of the water going through his nose. He fell flat on his rump before laying on the grass, thinking back on how his day was going.

" _I was hopin' you could use some of your mad computer skills to give me and my bros a little hand. So what do you say Netto? I'll even pay you!"_

" _Well, he just can't help it. Men are really dirty animals, you know."_

" _Just because your mother is supposed to be a big shot scientist and your old man got blown up it doesn't give you free tickets for peep shows!"_

" _Well, it's your choice. Just make sure you look after your mother. She's recovered a good deal since the accident but she still worries. At least try and be happy for her sake."_

Netto sighed, and placed the Visualizer over his eyes to watch the EM Waves dance across the night sky. "I never get tired of watching this," he mused out loud. He blinked in confusion as something else caught his eye. He quickly sat up and took off his Visualizer to rub his eyes before putting them back on. What he was seeing was no trick. In the night sky amongst the EM Waves were two more streaks flying against each other like they were fighting.

"Those are some strange EM Waves," Netto muttered.

* * *

In their own plane of existence, the two EM Waves, one green and the other deep blue, flew about in a power struggle for supremacy. The blue energy wave slowed down long enough to reform into a blue, shadowy swan. "Found you again, Omega-Xis!" the swan creature boasted.

The green energy wave quickly reformed into another odd looking creature. It appeared to look like some sort of dog with red eyes and a ghostly body of glow green energy, and had dark blue armor over his head, upper torso, shoulders, and wrists.

"Cygnus," Omega-Xis growled, "Persistent as always."

"You must think you're pretty clever, running off while exploding that slab of rock as a distraction. But we're too old to fall for such childish tactics," Cygnus said.

"That's too bad," Omega-Xis chuckled. "I thought I could by myself a little more time, but it looks like I should be giving you slowpokes more credit."

"Enough talk! Hand over the Andromeda Key!" Cygnus demanded.

"Not a chance!" Omega-Xis spat, speeding off once more with Cygnus close behind. "Never! Not as long as I live!"

"Traitor!" Cygnus hissed.

Both aliens struck against one another again and again, energy exploding with each hit. Omega-Xis quickly realized that he was going nowhere, so decided to put an end to their fight as soon as possible. He curled up into a ball and glowed even brighter, turning into a miniature supernova. Cygnus seemed to be aware of what was happening and charged forward, glowing in a blue light. Both aliens rammed into each other in a bright flash of light, blinding everything around them.

"Hurg!" Cygnus roared as the light overtook him.

"Arrg!" Omega-Xis screamed, feeling the planet's gravity take control of him.

* * *

Back on the planet, Netto gasped as he saw one of the strange lights began to grow. To him, it was growing bigger and bigger. Soon, the glow, started to shine on his body.

Netto realized that he was in the light's line of fire.

"Ah, crapbaskets..." he groaned just before the light struck him.

The green light from the sky struck him hard, his screams drowned out by the large beam smashing onto the ground. The beam subsided, but the the glow on the grass remained, briefly showing a silhouette of an armored boy before vanishing back into Netto, knocked out cold on the grass.

As Netto laid helpless and vulnerable to the world, a pair of brown shoes stepped over him. Gazing at the boy with keen interest, Rias fiddled with a red chess piece in her hand.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** And so come the start of a new story. I was looking for another story to crossover High School DxD with since there were so many. Since I'm still into sci fi, I decided to turn to Mega Man. Of course, my plans for a Kamen Rider Mega solo story are still in hiatus. But this I can do for now. As mentioned above, this fic is dedicated to Kamen Rider Bushido, who had a similar story but tragically left it unfinished. So, here it is, the first chapter of the Andromeda Saga. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Rias the Devil

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **2nd Contact: Rias the Devil**

 _Floating in the vast, endless space of vivid colors was Netto. A void that went everywhere and nowhere filled all of seeable space. It was as if space and time had collapsed in on itself, leaving him lying there, as if he were floating in a lifeless sea of nothingness. But, if it were really nothingness, then how was he still breathing? f it was nothingness, then there should be no way for him to be alive, and yet, there he was. Groaning, Netto's eyes fluttered opened as consciousness began to return to him. As his vision began to adjust, there in front of him he could see a strange green creature in blue armor floating in unconsciousness. The creature groaned as it's red eyes opened up._

" _What... is that...?" Netto wondered. The being suddenly starting breathing hard, almost as if it was in pain. "Hey, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Do you... need help?" He was feeling rather stupid for attempting to help a creature he had no knowledge about, but doing just about anything was better than being stuck floating in an endless void._

" _Hm?" the creature noticed Netto and seemed to analyze him, "His EM Wave Frequency..." It's voice seemed disoriented, almost like a machine. But it was also deep and throaty._

" _What?" Netto blinked, "Did you say something?"_

" _Nothing," the creature shook his head, "Just talking to myself. To answer your question it's just a scratch. It can heal on its own."_

" _So you can understand what I say. At least we're getting somewhere," Netto said, floating to him. "Do you have a name? Something that... you call yourself?"_

" _My name is Omega-Xis," the being, Omega-Xis, introduced himself._

" _Omega-Xis?" Netto repeated._

" _Yeah. I'm from the planet FM," he clarified._

" _Planet FM?" Netto gasped. "You're an alien?" Omega-Xis quickly hushed Netto. "What's up?"_

" _Somebody's here," Omega-Xis frown, vanishing in a green haze._

 _Instantly, the void around Netto shattered into thousands of stardust shards, leaving behind a void of stars and galaxies. As if the hold on him had been broken, Netto instantly felt himself plummeting downward. The boy panicked as he flailed his arms fruitlessly, falling down into empty, black void. Down, down, down he went. Secretly, the green energy wave that was Omega-Xis beamed into his Transer, causing the device to glow bright green..._

* * *

The river bank that was once very empty was suddenly filled with several men wearing grey suits and face concealing helmets. On their backs were heavy backpacks attached to long scanner devices that fed information into their helmets. One of the men however, was different. He was a middled aged man with black hair and big, bushy eyebrows in a dark brown trenchcoat over a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants and shoes. There were red earpieces on his ears and an odd sirin light that was flashing on his head. On his left wrist was a blue Transer, which he was looking through right now.

"Oh, come on," the old man grumbled, "I know we detected electromagnetic waves around here."

"Detective Goyoda!" one of the soldiers shouted, running over to him.

"Did you find something?" Goyoda asked.

"A child, sir?" the soldier answered, "He was unconscious."

"A child?" Goyoda frowned. Looking past his men, he saw Netto being escorted by two more soldiers at his both of his sides. "Is that the son of Shuko and Daigo Kusanagi?"

"Orders?" the soldier stood by.

"Call the kid's mother. I don't want her to worry," Goyoda ordered.

"Sir!" the man saluted.

* * *

Nearly a half hour later, Shuko arrived at the Satellite Police Station to pick up Netto. After signing the papers, she and Netto went to leave the station. Netto seemed very distant as he walked, his eyes dull and pale. He only spoke in short sentences since he arrived, which seemed to creep out the Satella Police. It was only after they stepped out of the door, Goyoda ran after them. "Hold on," he called, "Are you sure you didn't see anything out there? Anything suspicious?"

"No sir," Netto said, his voice dry and monotone, "I was just out stargazing."

"Hm, well alright," Goyoda sighed.

"Thank you again, detective," Shuko bowed, before walking off with Netto. Goyoda frowned as he watched them go, feeling as if something was very off.

Rias was also watching the son and mother leave the station from behind a tree, unseen. With a slight frown on her face, she was covered in a bright red flash of light. The light quickly vanished as it appeared, and she was gone with it.

* * *

Shuko drove back to the house and parked her car into the garage. The lights in the house instantly went on as it detected the owners of the place returning. Shuko led Netto into the living room and closed the door. "You must be pretty exhausted, so you should head off to bed early," Shuko said. "I have to head back to work soon, but I'll get you something warm to drink before I go."

Shuko left for the kitchen, leaving Netto to stand there, eyes still dulled and his expression emotionless. He stood there, his mind drawing a blank. A hollow space. And then like a spark, a bright flash appeared in his mind. His eyes returned to life as he snapped back to reality remembered what he had seen.

"The lights!"

"Did you say something?" Shuko asked, coming back in with a glass of warm milk.

"The lights!" Netto repeated, "I saw two lights fighting each other in the sky!"

"What's the matter, Netto?" Shuko blinked.

"I saw lights! Two crazy lights!" Netto exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Two lights?" Shuko blinked.

"Yes! And I met an alien called Omega-Xis! He said he was from a planet called FM!" Netto added.

"An alien?" Shuko tilted her head, "I'm not trying to be skeptic but did you hit yourself on the head?"

"I... I don't remember what happened," Netto frowned in through.

"You're starting to worry me," the woman sighed with a smile, "It was startling enough to get that called from the Satella Police."

"The... Satella Police?" Netto blinked.

"Either way, you should head to bed," Shuko said, giving him the milk, "I need to head back to work."

"Y... yeah," Netto nodded.

Netto shuffled back to his room and landed face first on his bed, not even touching the milk he brought back with him. "Man, this is bizarre," he frowned. He turned upside to the ceiling, trying to think back to what he saw. "I don't even remember going to the Satella Police. Maybe they wiped my memory clean. Maybe the alien was just a dream too."

"It wasn't a dream."

"Huh?" Netto gasped at the sound of the voice, shooting up and looked around his room. It was still dark and empty, and he was the only one present. "Who said that? Who are you?"

"I already told you my name."

"Omega-Xis?" Netto asked. "Where are you?"

"Right in front of you. Put on your Visualizer," Omega-Xis' voice said.

"My Visualizer, huh?" Netto placed his Visualizer over his eyes, and sure enough there was Omega-Xis floating right in front of him. "Whaa!" Netto gasped, crawling backwards. "Don't get so close!"

"Man, you're a loud one," Omega-Xis grunted, fiddling with his ear, "Don't be so surprised all the time."

"So it wasn't a dream after all," Netto sighed, calming down. "But where were you?"

"I've been here with you the entire time," Omega-Xis answered.

"With me?" Netto cocked his head.

"That's correct," Omega-Xis nodded. "There was someone nearby by who was doing something so I had to hide in your thing-a-majig," he said, pointing to the Transer on Netto's wrist.

"My Transer?" Netto asked, looking at his device.

"Yeah, I hid inside of it," Omega-Xis explained. "There were those other pesky Terrans who detected my EM frequency too, so I had to act fast before I caused a panic."

"So that's what happened," Netto nodded. Omega-Xis floated close to him and looked at him curiously, "Uh... what is it?" Netto asked nervously.

"Strange. When I first rammed into you, you were at least fully human," Omega-Xis pondered, "Now you're... something else."

"Huh?"

"It's probably not important for now," Omega-Xis sighed, backing off, "We can worry about that little tid bit latter. I need a place to crash. This should do for now."

"Uh, sure, you can do that," Netto nodded.

"You must keep my existence a secret from everyone," Omega-Xis warned. "Got it?"

"Hm..." Netto though about his options, think of his answered. "Alright then," he nodded. "After all, you haven't said things like 'take me to your leader' or 'all your base are belong to us'. You don't seem bad despite your looks." He shifted to a kneeling position, "My name is Netto Kusanagi. Nice to meet ya, Omega-Xis." Omega-Xis' only response was to phase through a window. "Hey! Where you going?" Netto shouted after him.

 **WHAM!**

"Ouch!" Netto cursed, rubbing his nose. "Right. Open the window," he opened the window and peaked through, "Hey Omega-Xis!... Wow..." With the Visualizer still on, Netto could see channels of energy surging through the night sky.

"Terrans can't see it on their own, but this is the EM Wave World were we FMians exist," Omega-Xis told him, looking up at the sky next to Netto.

"Awesome," Netto breathed in amazement. "The patterns of the EM Waves are so clear. Your energy frequency, as an FM life form, must've boosted the Visualizer's capabilities. Man, my dad would've have a cow if he heard about this! He was conducting experiments with alien communication on a space station not to long ago."

"Just as I thought," Omega-Xis realized.

"What?" Netto turned to him.

"You're the son of Daigo Kusanagi," Omega-Xis said. Netto's eyes widened.

"You knew my dad?" Netto asked, "But how?!"

"I did know him," Omega-Xis said, "And you have the same frequency as him."

"Omega-Xis, I have to know!" Netto pleaded, "What happened to him? Why did the Elysium explode? Is dad still alive? I need to know!"

Omega-Xis observed the Earth boy's behavior. He was told that Netto had a tendency ask a lot of questions whenever he got serious. He wouldn't drop a subject until he got what he wanted. That information was held true as Omega-Xis saw the intensity in Netto's eyes. So he decided to give him what little information he had about Daigo.

"I know that your father was working aboard the Elysium," Omega-Xis replied. "He also told me about the Visualizer and you. But that's all I can remember," he closed his eyes in sympathy, "Sorry."

"I see," Netto nodded, "But at least... there's a possibility that my dad is still alive," Netto smiled slightly.

"Happy to help," Omega-Xis smiled. "Stick with me kid and I'm sure we'll be able to find him again."

"Yeah," Netto smiled back. Omega-Xis suddenly quivered and clutched himself in pain. "Omega-Xis?"

"Che, my chest still hurts," Omega-Xis groaned. "I need rest." Omega-Xis turned into a streak of light and beamed into Netto's Transer. Staring back into the night sky, he could help but wonder about what Omega-Xis had said earlier.

"I'm something else...?" he whispered.

* * *

The very next day, Netto was walking back to school along with the crowd of his peers. Though admittedly, he seemed to be in a better mood than he was yesterday.

" _So, this is the world of humans,"_ Omega-Xis mused, still within Netto's Transer.

" _How's your injury?"_ Netto asked. Speaking through his Transer, this gave him the illusion of talking to someone else through video chat rather than an alien living in his mini-computer.

" _Much better after a good night's rest,"_ Omega-Xis said happily. _"But forget that, just keep an eye out for the others from planet FM."_

"The FM aliens... like that light you fought against yesterday?" Netto asked.

" _There are others besides me who come from planet FM,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"Their mission is to destroy Earth."_

"DESTROY EARTH?!" Netto shouted in shock. His outburst caused everyone around him to stare. Blushing in embarrassment, Netto hurried along and whispered. "But why? What did we do?"

" _The people of FM are a race of war-hungry warriors,"_ Omega-Xis told him. _"Long ago before I was born, they destroyed their sister planet AM and erased it from the universe for reasons even I don't know. They are also responsible for creating the EM Wave Viruses which cause you people trouble. The viruses destroy other life forms indiscriminately."_

"The EM Wave viruses are alien creations?" Netto gasped.

" _And now they are aware of Earth's existence. Attacks from the viruses will steadily increase until it gets worse,"_ Omega-Xis stated.

"Well it's nice to know that we're so popular in the universe," Netto said sarcastically, "But you betrayed them right? So why are you here?"

" _Good question,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"I'll get back to you on that. Where are we going though?"_

"Oh, I'm heading to school," Netto answered.

" _School?"_ Omega-Xis inquired, _"What's 'school'?"_

Netto resisted the urged to laugh. A great alien intelligence has no idea what school is. Then again, it's likely that Omega-Xis has done nothing but fighting his whole life, and this was his first time visiting Earth. "A place I go to learn and stuff," Netto said nonchalantly, "Everyone around my age group has to go to school. It's the law."

" _Sounds lame,"_ Omega-Xis said roughly.

"Yeah, well it might be lame but it's still something I have to do. I could get home schooled but with my mother's job it's somewhat impossible," Netto answered.

" _Well if it's better than sitting around at home all day doing nothing,"_ Omega-Xis shrugged. Eventually, Netto reached Kuoh Academy and held up the place to his Transer that that Omega-Xis could see for himself. _"Oh! So this is school?"_

"That's right," Netto nodded. "This is Kuoh Academy, a pretty famous private school."

" _Well, I'm interested now, so let's go!"_ Omega-Xis manipulated the Transer to tug Netto through the gates. The boy nearly stumbled through as he went through the doors. As Netto treked on, Koneko watched with interest as she sat on a nearby tree, her golden eyes targeting his Transer.

* * *

A little while before the school bell rang for the school day to start, Rias and Akeno were once again within the old school building. This time, they were both with two of their underclassmen after being told about what one of them had seen.

"There's something living inside his Transer?" Rias asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Koneko nodded, munching on a pudding pop.

"Maybe he has a virtual pet program," Yuuto suggested. "Some of the girls have that in their Transers. A few of the guys in my class have it too."

"Would a virtual pet program drag you forcibly?" Koneko asked rhetorically. "There's something in Kusanagi's Transer and I don't like the fact that I don't know what it is."

"Now that you mention it..." Rias frowned in thought, "When I was converting Netto last night, thought I felt another presence with him but I wasn't sure what. When that beam of light struck him I thought he was under attack from one of the fallen, but what if it was something else?"

"You think it could have something to do with what Koneko-chan found?" Akeno asked.

"Perhaps. It's very likely," Rias shrugged. "There's something more to this. We'll need to step up our plans."

Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko nodded, "Roger."

* * *

Netto sighed as he sat on his desk, setting his bag down next to him. He opened his Transer slightly and whispered quietly, "Alright, Omega-Xis. I need you to be quite while class is going on. It's like you said, we don't need to cause panic."

" _Not a problem. You won't even know I'm here,"_ Omega-Xis promised.

"Yo, wha'ch you got there Kusanagi?"

Netto nearly jumped out of his skin before fumbling to close behind him. "Nothing, just looking through my Transer!" Eventually, classes for the day began as the teacher arrived into the room.

"Rise! Bow! Be seated!" the class president announced.

The teacher was a very attractive woman in her mid-twenties with fine tanned skin, almost so perfect that many girls in the school even went as far as asking her for beauty advice, pepper black hair in twin ponytails, bangs at the right side of her face and hair strands at both sides of her face, and a very modest cleavage to boot. Her eyes were light brown and behind a set of rectangular glasses and she wore some light makeup. She wearing a white blouse with a red vest over it. Six buttons was holding the vest together and a green ribbon was on the collar with a brooch holding it. She was also wearing a black knee length skirt and black heels. She was the homeroom teacher of Netto's class, as well as the astronomy teacher, Michiru Masami.

"Well, it sure is nice to see everyone present," Masami-sensei smiled. "So, without further ado let's get things started." She quickly took the roll call and began the lesson for the day. "Today's lecture will be about the constellations we can find in the sky," the sensei began. "A constellation is a specific area of the celestial sphere as defined by the International Astronomical Union. In total, there are 88 constellations that are officially recognized. One such constellation is called Andromeda. It is found on the north of the celestial equator and is named after the daughter of Cassiopeia and Cepheus from Greek mythology. Now, the legend of Andromeda states that her mother Cassiopeia once boasted that Andromeda was more beautiful than the Nereids. The Greek gods didn't take kindly to that, and Poseidon sent the sea monster Cetus to attack their kingdom as an act of divine punishment..."

" _Man, this is kinda boring..."_ Omega-Xis whispered.

"Shh!" Netto shushed quietly, "We just got to class so you're just gonna have to bare through it."

"Kusanagi-kun, is there something you would like to add?" Masami-sensei asked.

"No ma'am!" Netto yelped.

* * *

Next was shop class. Netto was grinding some wood together to form a roof-shape to craft a birdhouse. Again, Omega-Xis was getting restless.

" _This is really boring,"_ Omega-Xis complained, shaking in Netto's Transer.

"I told you to hush," Netto whispered.

* * *

Later Netto had gym, and it was the only class that wasn't co-ed. The boys were dressed in white shirts with black sweatpants and were playing a game of volleyball. Netto was sitting on the bleachers watching the whole thing play out. Eventually, Omega-Xis lost his patience.

" _This is even more boring than hearing that woman drone and watching you hit pieces of wood!"_ Omega-Xis moaned, forcing Netto to press his weight onto his Transer, _"What, is the whole planet this boring? This school is the most boring place in existence!"_

"Omega-Xis, be quite!" Netto growled.

" _That's it!"_ Green light flashed from his Transer as Omega-Xis beamed out and transferred into the school's electric lines, flashing away.

"Ah man, it's like I'm babysitting!" Netto groaned. He face palmed and slid his hand down his face in exasperation. It was already the middle of the day and he at put up with Omega-Xis' complaints. As he grumbled to himself about immature aliens, he failed to notice a group of older boys approaching him. By the time he looked up, there were about five or six around him.

"Yo, Net! What's up?" Yokihiko grinned.

"Hey, you still not to upset about what Mahiru said, are you?" Yokihiko's partner in crime Kazumi Matsuda added. He was a somewhat stocky boy with a flat top brown hair. He was pretty much plan faced.

"Ugh, what now?" Netto sighed.

"We just need another favor," Yokihiko said. Netto didn't even get a chance to protest as he was hoisted up by the arms and carried away with the other boys following.

* * *

Before Netto realized it, he found himself in a darkened room with a single monitor. It was probably the boys locker room from darkened lockers he could see in the background- how could he even see that? The screen was filled with static with the words "NO SIGNAL" blinking in red.

"So what's this about?" Netto asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Well, the thing is that we managed to set up a new camera in the locker room but the girls put a jammer around it," Yokihiko said. "We just need you to send a loop signal to get the camera working good, got it?"

"Look man, you already know what's gonna happen when the girls catch the camera. Why are you even gonna try?" Netto asked.

"Hn," Yokihiko groaned, reached into his back pocket, "That's too bad. It would be a shame if any of this got leaked online."

Netto's eye bulged and his teeth began to grit as Yokihiko flashed him a few photos. Apparently due to his short height and youthful features he could easily pass as a girl. The photos in question were just that, him dressed up as a cute girl in gothic lotia dresses back when he was in middle school. It wasn't like he did it willingly. It was for a school play and the director in charge had an odd habit of having the girls play male roles and vice versa. His mother thought it was absolutely adorable. It was two years ago and Netto thought he had seen the last of it. Yet somehow Yokihiko had managed to get such pictures and keep them around for blackmail material. Netto had even tried destroying them once, but Yokihiko made sure to have extras lying around. How did he even get those pictures? Did he have some sort of relative in the school that Netto didn't know about?

"...Fine," Netto yielded, reluctantly, as he turned to the monitor.

"Great!" Yokihiko grinned, putting the blackmail material away. "You're a real standup guy, Net! Don't anyone ever tell you otherwise!"

"Shut up," Netto growled, typing in the codes he knew. He troubleshooted camera problems before, so this was a no brainer for him. All he had to do was typing the right command and it would be up and running with no problems. He just wished it was for something other than invading the privacy of girls.

Netto eventually finished typing the code, allowing the screen to light up and show several girls already in their locker rooms, half dressed or undressing.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all the boys roared as blood gushed from their noses.

"OK, I've got camera working again," Netto grumbled, covering his face as blood leaked out. "I'm going now."

"Don't be a wet blanket, bro!" Kazumi laughed, grabbing Netto's collar and pulled him back from the door. "This is your victory as much as ours!"

"It won't be once the girls find the camera, then it'll be a bloodbath," Netto pointed out.

"Don't worry about that," Yokihiko smiled, "I made sure to hide the camera well this time! They're not gonna find us."

"Check it out! It's Mio-chan in her bloomers!" one of the boys wooed.

"Measurements: B90-W54-H83," another boy with a pair of foggy glasses examined.

"Hoo, and Asuka-chan looks super hot in the swimsuit!" another one grinned, "Ah! Her nipple slipped!"

"Measurements: B79-W53-H84," the glasses boy said again.

"And Lana-chan! Damn, she's fine!"

Measurements: B87-W57-H85," the nerd measured again. Those glasses of his must be very accurate.

"Man this is awesome," Kazumi laughed, "I don't think I'll ever get bored with this!"

"Yeah, we also have to pay some bucks to see this kind of stuff," Yokihiko smiled. "Soak it up boys, we're all set till graduation."

It seemed that it was that very moment karma decided to step in. One of the girls who were passing by noticed suddenly turned to their point of view and blinked in shock. Her shock turned into quick rage she stomped forward and reached out. And then, static. The boys all began to pale quickly as they realized that the have just been found out.

"Heh-heh... well that could've gone better," Yokihiko smiled sheepishly. Looking to his side, he quickly noticed that the seat Netto was occupying was empty. "Oh shit!" There was a sound of metal clamping against the wall, causing the muscled pervert to look up. He was just in time to see Netto's legs climb into the vents and vanish inside. "How did he...?"

 **SLAM!**

Not a moment after Netto's escape, the door was swung open, revealing a group of half dressed and very pissed off girls. A few were even grinning as they cracked their knuckles.

"Uh... this isn't what it looks like?" Yokihiko smiled lamely.

Vicious violence immediately erupted.

* * *

A foot kicked a vent opened from the inside. Netto crawled out of the vent and closed it shut before quickly dusting himself off. "Whew, one of the few times I'm glad I'm short," he muttered. He stretched out his arms and walked through the school's hallway. "The girls from the locker room should be turning the poor saps into hamburgers by now. I think I should stay in study hall for the rest of the day."

Omega-Xis still hadn't come back and he was starting to wonder where the alien had gone too. He hoped that he was really honest about not wanting to cause trouble, though he couldn't really know where Omega-Xis went. Hopefully Omega-Xis would know where to find him. He still needed to find some way to keep Omega-Xis from flying off again.

Maybe he should've taking another route, because the moment he turned the corner there were the same girls from the dressing room standing there in wait for him, eyes practically glowing blood red. At least they were fully dressed in their uniforms now.

"Uh..." Netto gulped, paleing. It seems they were done with delivering the punishment to the second year boys and were now directing their anger at him.

"Don't think you're getting out of this either, Kusanagi!" Mahiru shouted, pointing at him. "We KNOW that the camera was your doing!"

"This is the same thing you pulled the last time! You thought we wouldn't know?" another girl snarled.

"You really are the enemy of women!" another one of the girls hissed.

"Die Kusanagi, you scum!" one more girl cursed.

"Time out! Timeout!" Netto shouted, making a T sign with his hands. "It's just a misunderstanding! Seriously!"

"GET HIM!" all the girls roared. That was Netto's cue to turn tail and run.

Netto was pretty active and fit so he was pretty glad he was able to keep ahead of the pack. Though they were still gaining on him very fast. Rushing through the hallways of the school, he could still hear the stampeding feet close behind him. He had to find some way of getting out.

As he ran and complicated on what to do, his Transer flash bright green before the screen flipped opened. _"Hey, you look like you're enjoying yourself,"_ Omega-Xis commented.

"Not now! Running for my life!" Netto panted. "Where were you?!"

" _Just flying around this school,"_ Omega-Xis said casually. _"They got some nice tech here."_

"Ha! Happy to hear that!" Netto exclaimed sarcastically, ducking from an incoming megaton punch. "I'm so overjoyed!"

" _You seem to be running from something,"_ Omega-Xis observed, speaking as though he were talking about the weather.

"Thanks Sherlock! I'm just trying to escape from a wild pack of angry girls!" Netto replied, jumping off from the stairs.

" _Angry girls? What's that? Is it an enemy?"_

"They're neither friend nor foe! But right now they're thinking of the latter!"

A group of girls suddenly jump from an approaching corner and blocked his path, not allowing him any room to continue forward. Or at least that was the idea. "Damn, I don't have time for this!" Netto frowned. Much to the shock of the vengeful women, Netto scaled up the side of the wall and actually began running on the side, as if to ignore gravity. He easily ran over the girls as the looked up in stunned silence as he zoomed passed. Once he was behind the girls and in the safe zone, he lept off the wall and landed on the rails of a staircase, grinding down to the ground flight. The girls quickly shock out of their stooper and charged down the stairs, still yelling and screaming.

" _If you wanna live you might wanna try and get outta of this place,"_ Omega-Xis suggested.

"Right! I know where to go!" Netto rushed out of the door and raced out of the school premises, the angry mob still trying to keep up with him.

* * *

Netto didn't know how far he ran, but he soon found himself in Megalo Station. Megalo Station was a 300 storey monorail train-terminal that was one of the highlights of the city. The station was like a combination of a train station, a street block and a mall, and it was bustling with noise everyday. Netto was panting hard as he leaned against one of the signposts, cold sweat dripping from his face.

"I think... we... lost em..." Netto sighed, still short of breath.

" _I would've never guessed that you have your own set of enemies,"_ Omega-Xis said, slightly amused, _"What did you do to piss them off so badly?"_

"It's a not that simple," Netto frowned, wiping the sweat from his face and standing up right. "Most of the girls of that school simply hate perverts to the point of violent retribution. See, Kouh Academy used to be an all girl's school, but it started to enroll boys into the ranks just recently. A couple of guys I unfortunately know enrolled to the school just to look at pretty girls."

" _And what about you? Did you enroll to look at these girls?"_ Omega-Xis inquired.

"Me? Naw," Netto said, walking through one of the train stations, "My parents are just very wealthy despite living the simple life. And I came from a pretty average middle school. The reason I came here was because of the school's high graduation rate. It seemed like good school to put on my resume once I start to become a scientist." Netto's face turned into a tinted red as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well alright, meeting pretty girls was the other reason why enrolled. But I was simply looking for a relationship."

" _A relationship?"_

"I like strong girls who know how to have a good time. Frisky ones especially and the ones who have a big sister feel to them," Netto admitted, blushing, "But like I said before, most of the boys who enrolled to Kouh effective ruined the chances of that happening for honest guys like us because of their unstable libidos. Though in fairness the violent retributions the girls tend to hand out is a bit of a turn off. No guy enjoys getting punched in the face for simple misunderstandings... unless they're into that too."

" _Hm,"_ Omega-Xis pondered, _"I knew a similar female back on FM. She was a show off and a spectate. She enjoyed getting the attention."_

"And now she one of the aliens who's after you now?" Netto guessed, stepping out of the station.

" _Yes. And she's rather strong despite the way she acts,"_ Omega-Xis said. " _We need to be careful once we eventually-"_

Netto wanted to know more about the other aliens he may end up facing in the future, just to be on the safe side. He wasn't too keen on fighting aliens, but it didn't seem like he had a choice on the matter. If he was gonna fight, the he might as well be prepared for it.

Then his world changed forever.

He felt it first, that sickening lurch of the cement under his feet- and earthquake. Then he realized that the loud boom was echoing from a distance away. Looking up, Netto gasped at the sight of a smoke tower rising up into the sky. Connected to the smoke was a monorail, and it was slowly falling apart.

"What? A malfunction?" Netto gasped.

" _No, EM viruses,"_ Omega-Xis corrected.

"You sure?" Netto flipped his goggles over his eyes, allowing him to see several different viruses attacking the train. "Oh man, I gotta call the Satella Police!" The sound of a female shriek of terror cut through the air. Netto took off his goggles, focused his vision and looked to where the scream came from. To his horror, he could see a young blonde girl clinging to the train and holding on for dear life. Some people in the train were trying to reach out to pull her into safety without falling out themselves, but they didn't seem to be getting any closer. "That girl's gonna fall! There's no time to call for the Satella Police now!" Netto grimaced.

" _Do you plan to save her?"_ Omega-Xis asked.

"I don't know!" Netto shouted, feeling helpless. "I don't know how!" The girl's scream echoed again. "Omega-Xis! Can you do it? Can you use your powers to save that girl?"

" _Sadly, my body isn't made of matter,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"I can't even shake hands with your species, let alone rescue them. Besides, I have no reason to get involved."_

"What...?" Netto felt stunned. "But... she'll die!"

" _Didn't you look down on people who misjudged you?"_ Omega-Xis reminded him, _"What's to say this woman won't do the same even if you save her? It's best to let the humans handle their own problems before we get caught in this."_

Netto stared back up at the monorail. He was just one boy, but the feeling of helplessness was something he really hated. Helplessness, being unable to do anything, what a loathsome feeling. Without thinking, his legs moved on their own as he ran to the collapsing monorail.

Meanwhile, a group of police cars raced through the streets with their sirens wailing loudly. Within the lead car, Detective Goyoda waited for the destination to come as his steering wheel was set on auto-pilot. "It's an onslaught of those nasty EM buggers," he frowned in through. He flipped open his Transer screen and reported to the rest of his men, "Hurry up! We don't want anymore collateral damages!"

Netto scaled up a side of a building before flipping forward and landing onto the track that was holding the monorail as much as it could. Mentally patting himself on the back, he flipped his Visualizer of his eyes. Already, he could see a swarm of Mettaurs, Swordys and Sparknoids surrounding him.

"Wow, what a bug infestation," Netto joked darkly. He flipped open his Transer and took out a blue card with an image of a sword. He slipped the card into the slot on the side of his Transer. As soon as he did, several Mettaurs got sliced before vanishing in a violet ripple, indicating their deletion. "There's more!" Netto shouted, taking out another card and slipping it in the Transer. More Mettaurs vanished in purple ripples. The remaining Mettaurs finally noticed Netto and began to react. The Mettaurs slammed the pickaxes into the track, shooting an energy shockwave. Netto jumped through the air and kicked his leg out, sending out a shockwave of his own. His attack ripped through the Mettaurs and Swordys, deleting them instantly. He landed back to the track and nearly toppled off, waving his hands to keep balance. He got himself back onto the track and sighed in relief, only to find himself surrounded by more angry viruses.

"Crapbaskets," Netto frowned.

Before the viruses had a chance to strike, Omega-Xis beamed out of Netto's Transer and materialized. In a burst of energy, he rushed passed them, deleting a major number of viruses. "I guess it can't be helped," Omega-Xis shrugged, turning back to Netto, "I'll lend you my power."

"But in order to do that, I'll need to borrow your body to use activated the Electromagnetic Wave Change," Omega-Xis added.

"Electromagnetic Wave Change?" Netto blinked

"You heard me!" Omega-Xis turned into light once more and looped through the sky before diving bombing onto Netto. Screaming, Netto shielded his face as the beam struck him and engulfed him in green flames. As soon as the flames died down, Netto was in some sort of body armor. He wore a black bodysuit with yellow streamlines traveling down the side. His legs were covered by blue, greave-like boots and his right arm wore a gauntlet. His chest was covered by blue armor as well as his shoulders. In place of his left arm was Omega-Xis' head and green energy flowed out like a mane. On Netto's head was a blue helmet and a red visor that covered his eyes, with two pointed, headphone-like panels covering his ears, and his hair flowed loosely in the back. Parts of his armor were trimmed with silver, green highlights glowed on his boots, gauntlets, and shoulder pads, and there was a yellow star like symbol on his chest armor.

"What... what happened?" Netto gawked, looking down at his new suit. He blinked as he noticed Omega-Xis head on his left hand, "Omega-Xis?"

"You and I have merged to become one being in order for you to enter the EM Wave World," Omega-Xis explained.

"Seriously?" Netto blinked. He felt his body sink through the track, causing him to panic instinct, "Woah, woah, woah!" He managed to grab hold of the track just before he felt completely through, though seeing the street several meters below him was a tad bit unnerving.

"Calm down! To fight viruses your body has changed into a state of EM Waves. You are now what's called an EM Wave Human... or something close to that," Omega-Xis said.

"Really?" Netto asked.

"Now go fight Netto!" Omega-Xis ordered.

"You can't just tell me to fight and expect me to- gah!" Omega-Xis through Netto back up and phazed back up to the tracks. Landing back with his feet planted firmly, he faced down the virus hord as one of them lunged at him. "I don't think so!" Netto frowned, punching them out of his way. The virus as sent crashing into another set, causing them all to be deleted. "Augmentation of the host's body to increase strength. Awesome," Netto grinned.

"Don't get cocky!" Omega-Xis shouted. "You gotta pay attention. Here comes the next wave!"

Another batch of viruses materialized before Netto. They all charged forward and started attacking left and right. Netto waved back and forth and before jumping up high and swinging his legs again, shooting blue arcs of power. The arcs hit and deleted the viruses. "Nice!" Netto grinned, landing back down. "Enhanced jumping abilities. Even with parkour I couldn't jump that high before!" The track suddenly started to shake as the train was snapped in half. The blonde girl screamed fearfully as she was left dangling from the bottom. "That's right! I'm here to save someone!" Netto chided himself.

"Watch out!" Omega-Xis warned.

"Huh?" Netto barely noticed a Swordy rushing at him. He jumped backwards as the virus' weapon struck down, only to end up flying black farther due to the added power to his legs, and soon found himself flying into the side of a building. "I'm gonna crash!" Netto yelled, shielding himself from the impending impact. Only the impact never came. In fact, he never felt it as his body phased right through and out of the other side. Perplexed, Netto floated in midair as he realized his other ability. "The ability to traverse through solid objects. Should've known," he sweatdropped.

Omega-Xis rolled his eyes, "Duh."

Several Sparknoids appeared behind him and powered up on electricity. Luckily, Netto was quick to noticed as he jumped out of the way just before they unleashed their lightning. The building wasn't was lucky was several slabs got blown off, causing the Satella Police cars below to stop just before they were crushed.

Goyoda stepped out of his car along with the rest of the police. Looking through his Transer, he directed his men to the target. "They are right above us!" he ordered. The policemen aimed vacuum-like devices at the building and turned them on. While it couldn't be seen, the viruses were being sucked up by the police. The backpacks that each of them had were flashing, which indicated that it was working. As Goyoda watched, the siren on his head started to flash and whine. Opening it, he gasped at his readings. "This is... the frequency from last night!"

"Those cops again," Omega-Xis muttered as he and Netto looked below them.

"We'll let them handle this!" Netto decided.

"Then you better get going," Omega-Xis said. Netto nodded. He quickly dashed back to the train, unaware that Goyoda was running after him by following his frequency.

Flying to the collapsing monorail, Netto could see the girl was still holding on for dear life. However, she didn't hold on for much longer as the train suddenly began to bulge, causing her to lose her grip and fall. The girl scream as she was sent falling to her death. "Oh shit!" Netto cursed.

"Switch your wave frequency!" Omega-Xis urged.

"Right!" Netto complied. He vanished in a shimmering blur and then reappeared in front of the girl, grabbing her in a bridal carry before slowing down his descent to land safely. The crowd around them all gasped in shock and started whispering amongst themselves. "Whew, I made it," Netto sighed. Looking at the girl, he now had a better look. She was a little older than him, around 15-16. She had long blonde hair that flowed all the way to down her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top. She was dressed in a dark teal nun habit with light blue accents, a brown satchel on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She was also wearing a silver cross around her neck. "Huh? A nun?" Netto blinked. "You don't see one of those walking around everyday." The young nun had her eyes clenched in fear, her body shaking from her sudden fall. Realizing that she wasn't street pizza, she slowly opened her bright green and gazed at Netto.

"Huh...?" the nun whispered.

"You can let go of me now, sister," Netto smiled lightly.

"Ah!" the nun blushed in embarrassment, jumping away from Netto. Looking around, she picked up a white and blue veil from the ground, which likely fell from her when she was playing hangman. She tugged on the veil shyly as she looked at Netto with a blush. "Are... are you an angel?" the nun asked with a bashful smile. She seemed to be speaking with a slight Italian accent.

"An angel..." Netto chuckled, "No, not really..." He flinched as he heard a loud crack. He, the nun and the rest of the crowd looked up in shock as another monorail car started falling off the magnetic rails, with the passengers screaming out from inside. Netto raced under the falling car. He caught the car with one hand and the impact from the catch caused a small crater to shatter under Netto's feet. The citizens could only watch with gaped mouths as they witnessed the feat of strength. Some even took pictures from their cell phones or Transers.

"By the Heavens..." the nun watched in amazement.

Goyoda came on to the scene and watched with shock as Netto slowly placed the train car down with a loud boom. "Unbelievable," he whispered. Frowning, he ran up to Netto as the passengers rushed out of the car. "Hey, hey! I'm the Satella Police Detective Goyoda! You're the source of those strange EM Waves! You're under arre- hey!"

"Thy lord delivered us a savior!" the nun exclaimed girlishly, jumping in front of the Goyoda. "I've never seen one up close before! Do you name?"

"Uh, me?" Netto pointed to himself. "Well, my name is Net..."

"Mega Man..." Omega-Xis interrupted.

"Eh?" Netto blinked at Omega-Xis.

"Mega Man?" the nun blinked, "Such an odd name for a savior- WOAH!"

"Mega Man, eh? So that's what you call yourself?" Goyoda huffed, shoving the nun out of the way. "Well, you're under arrest! I'm taking you downtown, Mega Man!"

"Wait, what?" Netto gapped. "I just saved all those people and that's how you thank me?!"

"Netto, above!" Omega-Xis alerted.

"I have to go!" the newly named Mega Man jumped up and vanished from the nun and the detective.

"Where did he go?!" Goyoda demanded. A loud explosion caught his ears, prompting him to look up. "You gotta be kidding," he frowned, looking at the smoke.

Mega Man jumped back onto the rails and found himself looking at a large knight wielding a big ax. "That's him. The virus that destroyed the monorail," Omega-Xis said.

"It's huge!" Mega Man exclaimed.

The Knight Virus raised its ax high before swing it down, smashing an energy shockwave at him, ripping through the track. Netto jumped over both the attack and the virus, landing a crouch before running to rush the virus from behind. The virus proved to be fast for its size as it quickly turned around to swing the ax around. Mega Man ducked and rolled around the ax before leaping away from another downward smash.

"Aren't there any weapons I can use?!" Netto asked.

"You can use the Battle Cards from your Transer," Omega-Xis told him.

"My Battle Cards?" Mega Man asked.

"Just have me use a predation on the cards," Omega-Xis instructed.

"If that's the case," Mega Man said. He reached around his back and threw it into the air. Omega-Xis ate the card with an audible CHOMP. Green flames surrounded Omega-Xis and transformed him into a green gatling gun. "Woah! Weapon materialization through scanning!"

"Stop gawking and shoot already!" Omega-Xis' voice from the gatling gun ordered.

"Sorry!" He took aim and fired the weapon at the Knight Virus as it charged at him. It seemed to be taking damage, but then it suddenly vanished. "Gone?!"

"He changed frequencies to escape," Omega-Xis said. "Look up." Mega Man did so, and found a hoard of viruses gathering together on a wave road.

"What now?" Mega Man frowned.

"Get something stronger. We can finish them all off in one blast," Omega-Xis said, changing back to his original form.

"OK!" Mega Man retrieved another card and tossed it into the air.

" _Predation!"_ Omega-Xis howled as he ate the card.

A red ball materialized in Mega Man's right hand. He winded the ball back and prepared for a hard pitch. "Strike one...!" he yelled, throwing the ball into the wave road. It exploded brightly in a sea of flames, taking out all of the viruses on the road. Mega Man and Omega-Xis enjoyed the view.

"Nice bonfire," he smiled.

"Not bad, Netto. We cleared out all the viruses," Omega-Xis praised, "And just in time too."

"What for?" Mega Man blinked.

"My energy has reached it's limit." As soon as he said this, Mega Man vanished in green flames and reappeared on the street, this time his school uniform again..

"Woah, what a rush," Netto blinked.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" Netto turned as Goyoda ran up to him.

"Did you see something come this way?" the older man asked. "A guy calling himself Mega-something... hey wait, it's you!"

"Hello detective," Netto greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Goyoda asked.

"Finding a place to hide from those EM virus!" Netto fibbed, running off. "Excuse me!"

Goyoda frowned as he rubbed his chin, "This is the second time I ran into that kid while in pursuit of those waves," he muttered to himself.

* * *

It had already turned dark with the sun setting in the distance when Netto was walking back through his neighborhood. His feet were already starting to hurt as it had been almost an hour. Due to the incident with the viruses, the trains were temporarily shut down. "Man, wish I had my bike with me," Netto huffed. Despite the long distance from home, he was staring at his hand as he was still having trouble believing what had just happened. "Still, I can't believe I was fighting EM viruses like that."

" _You'll get used to it over time,"_ Omega-Xis told him. _"The more you fight, the stronger you get. That's how the FMians work."_

"So, that attack on Megalo Station," Netto asked, "That that was the FMians doing, wasn't it?"

" _Most likely,"_ Omega-Xis answered, _"That was probably their first assault. After today, they'll be aware of both you and me so be sure to keep your guard up from now on."_

"Will do," Netto nodded. He looked up at the darkening sky and realized something odd. "That's weird, I was never able to see this clearly in the dark before."

" _Really?"_ Omega-Xis blinked.

"Omega-Xis, you said I was fully human when you crashed into me but then I turned into something else," Netto prided. "Do you know what happened?"

" _I'm not sure myself,"_ Omega-Xis shrugged. _"What I do remember before we blacked out was that there was somebody nearby your body. I couldn't tell what they were doing, though."_

"It must've been at the observation sight," Netto realized. "Someone else was there?" Now Netto was getting worried. Someone might have done something to him while he was knocked out and the might've left before the Satella Police arrived. That could be why they never mentioned anything about it before. Who was it? What did they do to him? Questions were spinning in his head as the thought of the space invaders had been completely forgotten.

Netto immediately stopped in his tracks as he felt a cold feeling run down his spine.

" _Netto, what is it?"_ Omega-Xis asked, noticing his stop.

"I... I think we're being followed," Netto said slowly.

" _I can't sense any FMians nearby. Are you sure?"_ Omega-Xis continued, feeling tense.

Netto didn't respond. Instead, he slowly turned around behind him. From where the sun was setting, he could see a shapely figure walking foward to him. It was a woman, likely in her late teens or early adulthood. She was dressed in some sort of leather dominatrix suit, wearing nothing more than a bra which concealed her large breasts and panties. She had broad shoulder pads with three spikes and black gloves covering her arms, matching with black boots which went up her knees and black straps around her thighs. With flawless pink skin, long and smooth black hair which went past her firm buttucks, and pinkish eyes, she was a very gorgeous woman.

The smile she had on her face, however, was anything but.

"Little boy," the woman said, her voice soft and sultry, "Where is your master?"

"What? Master? What are you talking about?" Netto demanded, shaky.

"Oh my. You must be a stray, then," the woman said, her smile widening. What happened next completely stunned Netto. A pair of large, black bird-like wings jutted out from her back. She held out her hand as red light began to glow from her palm. "In that case, killing you shouldn't be too much trouble. My name is Raynare, your executioner for the evening."

" _Netto, move!"_ Omega-Xis shouted.

Netto didn't need to be told again as he already started to jet away as fast as his legs could carry him, missing the impact from the light blast Raynare shot from her hand. Netto drived into a nearby alleyway and knocked down a few trashcans to keep running. Up in the air, Raynare had already taken flight as her wings flapped with a spear of light forming in her hand.

" _What the hell is that woman?"_ Omega-Xis demanded. _"What's going on?"_

"Don't ask me! I don't know anything about people with black wings that can shoot light from their hands!" Netto snapped back. Raynare grinned as she reared back her arm and threw down her spear. Netto jumped kicked from a wall to avoid the impact before it exploded in a flash. "Damn it!"

" _I take back what I said about this planet being boring!"_ Omega-Xis exclaimed. _"Listen, my energy's been refilled! You'll need to EM Wave Change again to fight this bitch off!"_

"How do I do that? You didn't exactly give me an instruction manual!" Netto shouted.

" _Just shout 'EM Wave Change', then state your name, and finish with 'On the Air'!"_ Omega-Xis instructed. _"Hurry!"_

"OK!" Netto nodded. _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On the-!"_

 **SHINK!**

A jolt ran through Netto's brain as he felt of burning sensation rush through his gut. Looking down, a spear of light stuck through his torso. Blood spilt out of his wound and his blue shirt got stained in red. "What... no..." Netto coughed, collapsing to his knees.

" _Netto! NETTO!"_ Omega-Xis screamed.

"It... burns..." he gagged painfully.

Raynare descended behind him and strutted to his back. "You must be having a good time handling that rod like that. Are you into rods? Is that it?" she smiled. "Maybe I should pull it out for you." She gripped her spear and swiftly tore it out from his body, causing Netto to scream out from the pain. "My, my! You're a lot tighter than expected! And such a study body. You must have good stamina to withstand it for that long." Her face turned into a frown as she raised her spear, "Well, from this range I won't miss..."

" _Get the hell away from my partner you bitch!"_ Omega-Xis roared.

Raynare stopped and nearly dropped her spear in shock, "What? Who's there?"

 **BOOM!**

"GAHA!" Raynare gasped from the impact of a sudden explosion hitting her back, causing her to drop her spear. The weapon instantly shattered and vanished as it hit the ground. Her outfit even ended up getting vaporized from the hit, leaving her to expose her goods to the world.

"Pardon me, but could you not touch that kid?" a third voice asked.

"Tch," Raynare covered herself up with her wings as she glared at her attacker behind her. "I know you... you're the duke's daughter, right?"

"That's right," the mystery person said, stepping into a street light. "Rias Gremory, at your service. How do you do, fallen angel-san?" she introduced, performing a bow.

"R...Rias... sempai...?" Netto groaned, looking behind him.

"Don't tell me that this kid is your property?" Raynare demanded.

"He is," Rias smiled like a fox as she folded her arms, "And I won't hold back if you kill him."

"Very well," Raynare released her wings and took off into the air, her outfit reappearing in a shimmer of light. "You should keep him under better watch, then. There are others like me who would prefer to hunt him down."

"This city is under my protection," Rias warned, "If any of your friends interfere, don't blame me if you get turned to ashes for it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Till next time, Gremory princess!" Raynare shouted, flying off into the night air.

Netto was barely able to register what had just happened with the burning hole in his torso. The woman was a fallen angel? And on top of that, Rias, one of the school's top idols, can use powers? What was happening? He couldn't think anymore as he fell on his face and darkness enveloped his vision.

" _Netto! Hang in there! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up Netto!"_

* * *

The sound of Netto's alarm violated his ears. Snorting in irritation, he rubbed his eyes as his sight adjusted to the morning sun. He slowly sat up and slamed his alarm shut. "Huh? I'm still alive?" Netto muttered to himself groggily. "I thought that women with the black wings was trying to kill me and then Rias-sempai saved my life." He gave out a tired yawn. "I guess it was a bad dream..."

" _It wasn't a dream,"_ Omega-Xis' voice answered from inside the Transer.

"Omega-Xis?" Netto blinked lazily. "That's what you said last time." He flipped the sheets off his body, only to look down to realize something very wrong, "Huh?! I'm NAKED?!"

" _Glad you see you're up,"_ Omega-Xis said, sounding relieved. _"You gave me a big scare when that woman stuck a spear through you."_

"Omega-Xis, what happened?" Netto asked, taking his Transer in his hands. "Where is that woman now? What about Rias-sempai?"

" _One, I don't know where that woman went,"_ Omega-Xis replied, _"And two, the one you call Rias-sempai right next to you."_

"Say what?" Netto gapped. His head twitched like a clock as he slowly turned his head. Next to him in his bed was indeed Rias, sleeping soundly in the nude. "S... sempai..." Netto whispered, blood slowly dripping from his nose and "junior" standing in attention.

" _She brought you back to your room with some sort of teleportation ability and stayed with you all night to heal your injury,"_ Omega-Xis explained. _"You should be grateful."_

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, Omega-Xis! On Earth, it's kinda a big deal when someone my age finds a girl sleeping in their bed!" Netto nearly shouted. Netto blinked as he realized something, "Wait," he turned back to Omega-Xis, "How did she heal me...?"

"She was hugging you," Omega-Xis said plainly.

"S-s-she was hugging me? In the nude...?" Netto stuttered, his pupils shrinking. His mind was a blur, still unable to comprehend what was happening. There, lying in his bed, was Rias Gremory, one of the schools most beautiful and popular women. How the hell did that manage to even happen?

Rias moaned softly as her eyes fluttered opened. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and faced Netto in all her naked glory, "Oh, good morning Netto-kun."

"Go... good morning," Netto nodded shyly. "Um... Rias-sempai?"

"Hm?" Rias smiled, "What is it?"

"I can see your tits," he whispered.

"That's fine," she smiled slyly, cupping her mounds, "In fact, you can look at them all you like."

"Huh?!" Netto gasped, blood running from his nose. He shook his head and wiped the blood from his nose, "Wha-wha-wha... what's going on?! How did we get here?! How did you fight off that woman with the wings?!"

"One question at a time," Rias laughed. "That woman was a fallen angel, and she is our natural enemy. And I brought you here through a magic circle."

"Huh? Magic?" Netto said in disbelief. He blushed as Rias gently cupped his face and caressed his check.

"That's right," Rias purred, "You see, I'm a devil and also your master."

* * *

Raynare sat upon the rooftop of a church, leaning on a statue cross. She gazed at the morning sunrise with her leg dangling from the edge. "Shit, there's a Gremory in this city. Of all the stinkin' devils it had to be a Gremory," she growled in frustration. "I guess I'll have to round up Mitelt, Donnasiege, and Kalawana as soon as possible." She looked up at the sky. "At least with their help, our plans can still go off without delay."

" _Are you certain about that?"_ a voice suddenly echoed in the space.

Raynare's eyes widened. "Who said that?" She shot up into the air as light gleamed into her hands, "Show yourself or I'll make you!"

" _With your current level of power, you are no match for that red Terrain,"_ the voice said again. _"If she wanted to, she could easily erase you from this world. However, I can help you..."_

"I said show yourself!" Raynare shouted, "Where are you!?"

" _Behind you!"_ Raynare turned around in time for a blue glow to invade her vision. She was unable to do a thing but scream as loud as she could as the light suddenly engulfed her...

* * *

 _Raynare slowly opened eyes and found herself floating in an infinite space of vivid colors. Looking around, she could see that the void went everywhere and nowhere, with no possible exit in sight. "Wh... what is this?" she muttered, "Where am I?" She gasped as a blue flame appeared before her and took shape. It resembled the look of a swan with blue ethereal flames. It had a white head with red and yellow eyes with a black beak, and a white a blue breast armor. "Who are you?"_

" _I am Cygnus," the swan replied, his voice loud and booming. "A friend who has come from the planet FM."_

" _Planet FM?" Raynare repeated. "As in an alien? You people exist?"_

" _Do not be afraid," Cygnus assured her, "I will grant you the power needed to smite your enemies."_

" _You'll do that?" Raynare blinked._

" _Yes. Now, open your mind and let me in." Cygnus morphed into blue flames and beamed himself into Raynare. The fallen angel gave a shriek as the energy formed around her body. It only lasted for a moment as the scream turned into an ominus, twisted, laughter._

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Wow, I got plenty of reviews for one chapter alone. Thanks guys! I'll do my best to do what I can for you all! Anyway, lot of people has asked me to add dragonic elements in Netto's growth since DxD means Dragon of Dragons. Well, "High School Star Force" isn't a very good and catchy title now is it? I'll do what I can in terms of dragon elements, but that's a huge maybe. Also, they asked me to do some interesting twists in this story, so I hope this would would do for the second chapter. Also, they're both starting villains in both anime so it made sense to try it like this. Still don't know if I'm gonna include Raynare into Netto's harem though. I do find it interesting that a lot of people seem to adore her despite her happily psychologically traumatizing Issei for almost the rest of his life, yet when a certain other character does it in School Days he's totally reviled for it. It doesn't help matters that Raynare is based on Kotonoha. So, give me a vote on whether or not Raynare should be in Net's harem. Don't forget to review!

Thunder Dragon: Sorry, can't say I'm into the Spyro series much, even the classics. Didn't have a PS1 to play his games.


	3. Aliens and Demons

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **3rd Contact: Aliens and Demons**

Thanks to the completion of three world communications handling satellites, Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon, the communicative world has rapidly evolved. The towns and cities are now overflowing with energy created from the electromagnetism. However, a belligerent race from planet FM has begun an attack on Earth with the intention of destroying it. The very person who discovered this was a freshman of Kouh Academy named Netto Kusanagi. Two days ago while gazing up at the night air one night, he watched as two strange lights battled each other. The two lights, as it turned out, were both aliens from the far away planet FM. And one of them fell from the sky and crashed into him, bonding together. The alien that Netto met was named Omega-Xis, a fugitive from FM who didn't agree with his comrades mission to attack and destroy Earth. Omega-Xis also knew Netto through his father Daigo who vanished in the Elysium explosion three months prior. After escaping from an angry mob of girls, Netto and Omega-Xis discovered what was possible the FMian's first attack. A horde of viruses were attacking a monorail track in Megalo Station, putting the lives of many people in danger. Netto and Omega-Xis merged into one being to fight the viruses and save the people from the collapsing monorail under a new name: Mega Man.

However, it was after that the day grew even stranger. Later than night, Netto found himself under attack by a fallen angel named Raynare who nearly killed him. He was saved at the last minute by Rias, the school's idol, who revealed herself to him as a devil and his master. What he was more concerned with now, however, was the fact that Rias herself was with him. In his bed. Naked. Like stark naked. With her bountiful boobs, pink nipples, and holy region for him to see. And on top of that, he was naked too.

"Huh? Devil? You're a devil?" Netto blinked, trying his best not to gaze too much at the older girl's hourglass figure. "You mean fire and brimstone, horns and pitchforks kind of devil?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that, love," Rias laughed, waving it off. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and rested her head against her knee. "While humans tend to look at us that way, devils are hardly anything like that."

"Huh... right," Netto cocked his head. Rias' smile turned mischievous as an idea formed in her head. Scooching closer, she looped her arms over his and rested her head on his own. She was almost half a head taller than him. "Erm... sempai?" Netto blushed brighter, "What is it?"

"Well, if you want to get know your companion start by sitting side down with them side-by-side," Rias elaborated, "That's Dating 101. Now you know. I bet from here on out you'll never make the boorish mistake of sitting across from your date, will you?" She emphasized her point by squeezing her perky nipple against his arm. Netto eyes grew large as his face became troubled. His breathing intensified. Rias just continued teasing him, stroking her fingers over his bare chest like a brush on paper. Then, she leaned her lips close to his ear and blew a gentle breeze. Shuddering, Netto backed up to the other side of his bed. "O-o-ok! I'm fine!"

Rias couldn't help but giggle, looking at his embarrassed face. _'Looks like I owe Akeno an apology. It's really fun to tease him like this.'_

Meanwhile, Omega-Xis had enough of staying silent and decided to confront this 'devil'. He beamed out of the Transer and folded his arms. "Hey, lady! You just said that you're Netto's master. What does that mean?" he demanded rather rudely.

"Huh?" Rias gasped, looking around. "Someone else is here?"

"Omega-Xis, didn't you say you want to stay hidden?" Netto said, reaching for his Visualizer and putting them on to see the alien.

"After what happened last night, I have no reason to hide myself from her," Omega-Xis answered, not taking his eyes off the girl. "I want some answers."

"Netto-kun, who's there?" Rias asked. "I can hear his voice but I can't see him."

"You'll need to wear this," Netto told her, taking off the Visualizer and handing it to Rias. Rias looked curiously at the goggles before taking them from him and pressing it over her eyes. Her hair would just get in the way. As soon as she did, there she saw a blue and green dog-like creature before her, "Wh-what's this?" she blinked in shock.

"Sempai, meet Omega-Xis. He's an electromagnetic wave life form that's gonna stay with me for a bit," Netto introduced. "Since he's made of EM waves, he can't be seen by the naked eye. He can only be seen with my Visualizer."

"Charmed," Omega-Xis greeted with a sneer.

"Can't be seen by the naked eye, hm?" Rias mused, removing the Visualizer from her eyes. She smiled as she snapped her fingers, "Alright then. I can fix that." She traced a circle in midair which, much to Netto's disbelief, caused a small magic circle to appear before her. With a twist of her wrist, thousands of red sparkles twinkled out of the circle and into the air. The air glittered like a rainbow, accompanied by several coughs and hacks, and the duo watched as the FMian slowly faded into the vision.

"(cough) (cough) Geez, lady! What the hell?!" Omega-Xis wheezed.

"No way. She made Omega-Xis become visible," Netto whispered in surprise, gazing at both the alien and the demon. "Don't tell me that this is supposed to be her magic at work."

"I do have a name," Rias scolded as she crossed her legs, "So you're Omega-Xis? What are you exactly? You don't look like anything I've seen before."

"I'm a visitor from another planet," Omega-Xis answered, the cough finally dulling. "I'm from the planet called FM."

"You're from another planet," Rias said in amazement, "Then... you're an alien. Incredible. Who would've guess that aliens existed?" Her eyes widened as she remembered something, "Then that means you're the entity that was there the other night!"

"What?" Omega-Xis blinked. "Wait... you're the one I was sensing when I first ran into Netto before the boys in blue showed up."

"That was you?" Netto gapped, looking at Rias. "You were there at the observation site?"

Then, to his abject horror, he could hear footsteps approaching his door with his mother's voice walking coming closer, "Netto! Don't tell me you're oversleeping! If I have to drag you out of bed, I will!"

"Oh crap!" Omega-Xis gulped, turning into a green streak and beaming back into Netto's Transer.

Netto began to panic as he jumped from his bed. "It's mom! I didn't expect her to come back so soon! Oh God- ARG!" A sudden, sharp pain exploded in his head like a bullet had just bolted through, causing him to clutch his eyes and temple. The pain lasted only for a short moment before it subsided just as quickly, "What was...?"

"That's normal for devils," Rias explained, not looking the least bit worried that that Netto's parent was about to walk in on them, "Just thinking of God let alone praying to him is enough to give you a headache."

"Nevermind! We have to get decent- no, I have to get decent and I need you to hide before mom sees you! At least put on a shirt!" Netto shouted, trying to reach over his bed to find something to cover his legs. Unfortunately, he didn't get far enough as Shuko had already opened the door.

"Netto, I won't have you try and avoid going to school again! Now come down so... we... can..." She lost track of her words upon seeing the crimson haired girl in her son's bed in her birthday suit. Not only that, Netto was above her with both of his hands on either side of her head, also butt naked. "Netto...?"

Shuko's face was the definition of shock, her eyes bulged and her mouth opened so wide you could lay eggs in it. Netto didn't fair any better. He couldn't do anything else but smiled nervously at the sight of his mother with sweat pouring from his face. Rias, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't look remotely disturbed as she gave a winning smile. "Ah, you must be Netto's mother. Good morning. I'm Rias Gremory, Netto's sempai."

"H... hello, Rias-chan," Shuko could only say. Slowly edging away from the door, she said, "Um...I'll let you carry on while I get breakfast ready." She slowly closed the door.

Netto just stared and uttered, "Oh dear God, please let me fly away..." He then winced as he felt another headache.

* * *

Netto face was that of absolute misery. Looking to his left, several boys were glaring daggers at him, their faces twisted in looks of envy. Looking to his right, several girls were whispering at each other with either looks of confusion and wonder or total suspicion. The cause of all this? How about the fact that Rias was walking next to him with her arm looped around his? She was so close he could smell her strawberry perfume. It was so intoxicating.

"Em, sempai?" Netto began, "Do you have to stand so close to me?" Netto asked, hesitant. "People are gonna start talking about us. They'll spread rumors."

"Let them talk then. It'll make things more interesting," Rias smiled at him, not minding the looks, "Besides, most guys would kill to be where you are now."

"Yeah. Tell me about it!" Netto muttered nervously, looking at the murderous glares from most of the male half of the crowd.

Rias couldn't help but look at his face in amusement. It was in such a deep crimson that it could easily be matched with her crimson hair, "You haven't been this close with a girl before, have you?"

"Well, not really," Netto admitted shyly, "I can't say I have much experience with girls. I tend to freeze up whenever a pretty girl gets close to me."

"Oh dear," Rias said cheerfully, "So you think I'm pretty?"

"W-well, don't a lot of people do?" Netto stuttered. He was still red in the face and Rias was loving every second of it.

"Well, your mother seemed to think so. She was rather pleasant," Rias replied.

Netto didn't give a response as his face became somewhat uncertain. Instead, his mind wandered back to how breakfast went.

* * *

" _NETTO! I"M SO HAPPY!" Shuko cried as she hugged her son against her chest, squeezing him tight, "You finally brought a girl home! I was worried that you wouldn't be interested in seeing anyone but you did! You're growing up normally after all!"_

" _Mom! Please!" Netto pleaded, trying to escape from the smoothing of his mother. "Not in front of sempai!"_

" _Oh, you," Shuko smiled, letting go of her son. "Don't be so shy. It's natural for boys your age to do this and that with a girl you like. Me and Daigo-kun didn't do it until we were in college but you get my drift." She giggled as her face became flushed, "It was fun to have him underneath me in the sack..."_

" _TMI," Netto groaned, facepalming._

" _So, Rias-chan was it?" Shuko asked, turning to the other woman in the breakfast noke. "You're my son's sempai, right?"_

" _Yes, ma'am," Rias confirmed, "I just started my third year at Kuoh Academy. And I must say, I didn't expect you to look so young. I thought you were his older sister."_

" _Oh my!" Shuko giggled daintily, "Most of the people on my side of the family do appear young even in adulthood. The only thing negative about it is that it's rather tough to get jobs or needing to show ID to get certain somethings." She sighed and cleared her throat behind her fist, "So Rias-chan, how did you and my son meet?"_

" _I was walking home from school some weeks back when I found him looking up at the sky from the river bank observation site," Rias explained, not missing a beat. "We talked for a bit and he told me about how he wanted to become a great scientist just like you and his father. We stayed a little later than we thought yesterday so we went home together." Netto blinked at how quickly Rias answered. He had to admit that it was a nice save. He wasn't sure how he would explain the events of yesterday to his mother._

 _How did Rias know about him wanting to become a scientist?_

" _So that's the case," Shuko nodded, "Since I work a lot and rarely have anytime to come home. I check in whenever I can but a parent always needs to watch over their children. I can rest a little easy knowing that he knows someone from school." Her face became solemn, "Actually, this is a good thing since Netto has gotten rather depressed since his father disappeared. I thought he wouldn't find any friends but I'm glad that it's not the case. Maybe having a woman in his life would remind him to have some fun."_

" _I'll do what I can, Dr. Kusanagi," Rias promised her._

* * *

The pair (plus one alien) entered the school, the stares from various students still surrounding them. In fact, didn't get any better as gossip had already erupted from them.

"OMG! Is that Rias-sempai with Kusanagi-kun?"

"No way! That pervert?!"

"Are they dating? Really? Are they dating?"

"Why would sempai date a hentai like him?"

"But they do like pretty cute together. Like little otouto/onee-sama kind of couple."

"Waa! So cute!"

"Damn you, Kusanagi! Gah!"

" _You're starting to get popular,"_ Omega-Xis observed, looking through the Transer's motion system.

"Not for the right reasons though," Netto sighed dejectedly. "Man, my school life seems to be getting worse."

"Hey, don't be so negative. They are right about one thing," Rias grinned at him with a glint in her eyes. Her teeth, he noticed, looked rather sharp. Though he couldn't help but feel enchanted by her smile. Maybe it was just part of her charm. "We do look pretty cute together~." Netto looked away in shyness.

"P-please don't tease me," Netto stammered.

"You're too cute," she said playfully, poking him on the cheek. "Anyway, I have to head over to my homeroom. I'll send someone to pick you up later."

"Alright," Netto nodded, "I look forward to some answers."

"And I'd like to know more about your new friend myself," Rias returned, clearly referring to Omega-Xis. "See you until then." She gave a lady-like wave and a wink before turning around to her class, making sure to put an extra swing in her steps. Netto naturally stared as she left, her backside hypnotic. He realized what he was doing and quickly shook himself out of it.

" _She really seems to like you,"_ Omega-Xis commented.

"It's been awhile since a girl ever hit on me like that," Netto said, sighing as he held his hands in his pockets. "I still don't know how to react."

" _She seriously has you wrapped around her pinky,"_ Omega-Xis almost laughed, _"Still, you should be careful around that chick. It's obvious she different from other Terrans."_

"Copy that," Netto noted, not noticing a pair of taller figures creeping up on him from behind.

"NETTO!" two voice shouted behind before slugging him in the back of the head.

"Itai!" Netto yelled, the impact pulsing in his head. He turned around as he nursed the bruise on his head, glaring at both Yokihiko and Kazumi as the glared at him back. "What the hell?!"

"Netto you jerk!" Yokihiko pointed accusingly at him, "How in the hell did you get it on with Rias-sempai?!"

"Yeah, a total hottie like her? What dirty mind tricks did you pull?!" Kazumi added, his glare filled with envy.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Netto stressed tiredly. "She just showed up at my house! That's all!"

"Bullshit! Like we'll believe that crap!" the perverted boys yelled, jabbing their fingers at his nose. Netto instinctively backed away and rubbed his nose to get the numbness out.

"You probably did this and that before coming to school too!" Yokihiko shouted, "No guy could resist a body like hers!"

"This has to be some sort of sign of the apocalypse!" Kazumi added, "I just know it! It's the freakin end of the world!"

"Quit trying to vex me!" Netto shouted, becoming more pissed off with each passing second of having to deal with the two idiots.

Up on the second floor of the hall, Rias leaned over the rails as she watched the spat with great amusement. As she did, another girl that was also a third year was striding up to her. She was slender and a little shorter than Rias. She had short, bobcut styled hair being held together by a single clip. Her eyes were strangely pinkish and were behind a set of red glasses with oval frames that gave her a cute and professional look. To many of the students she was Sona Shitori, the third most popular girl of the school as well as the Student Body President. To others like her friend and rival Rias, she had another surname.

"I'm surprised you actually inducted one of the Hentai Trio boys into your Peerage," Sona said, fidgeting with her glasses as she watched the argument.

"Netto?" Rias asked curiously, "He isn't bad, he's just stuck in a bad crowd. He's actually pretty lonely you know. He's been like that ever since his father vanished."

"Yes, I'm well aware of Kusanagi-kun's situation," Sona nodded. "And it's a rather inopportune moment to make him part of your Peerage, wouldn't you say? Did you think about how he will react once he learns that you made him into one of us?"

"I'm well aware of that, and I'm ready for it. Remember that it took Kiba-kun a while to accept being a devil."

"Mainly because he didn't have much of a choice in the matter," the Student Council president reminded her.

"True," Rias noted. "Still, just trust me on this."

"Right, well then I hope you're right," Sona hoped.

* * *

Netto leaned over his chair trying to ignore the stares from the rest of his classmates. It didn't seem to be working was he was practically in the center of the room. It had been like that all day. Omega-Xis didn't even complain about the boredom, being more content to watching Netto's situation. He found it to be a hell lot more entertaining.

"This is gonna stay with me for a long time, isn't it?" Netto muttered from under his breath.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san?" a soft voice asked him from behind his seat. Netto lazily cranked his head around his seat to face the speaker. She was named Mari Yumashidō, one of the few girls who didn't appear to think of him in any negative light. She was very cute too, having shoulder length bouncy blonde hair and blue eyes. Over her eyes were a set of huge circular glasses, which made boys and girls alike view her as a cute meganekko (glasses girl). Her figure was slim and petite and, to the delight of boys and jealousy of girls, she had bust size that could only be compared to Rias herself.

"Hm? What is it, Mari-san?" Netto asked, feeling a little relaxed with a pleasant face in front of him.

"Is it true?" Mari asked, "Did you really arrive at school with Gremory-sempai today?"

"Yes, I did," Netto replied, sighing.

"That's... interesting," Mari replied. "You know, I don't think Gremory-sempai has ever been seen dating anyone for a long time. If she has her eyes set on you, she must find you very special."

"Who knows?" Netto shrugged. "I'm not even completely sure myself."

"Hm, well whatever the case is I think she might've made the right choice in picking you," Mari smiled, pressing the rim on her glasses. "You do seem to have a unique air around you..."

Netto felt a chill go up his spine from the way Mari looked at him. _'When was it that all the girls here started getting so weird?'_ he thought to himself, looking away nervously.

Netto's waiting seemed to finally come to an end when the door opened, causing all the girls in the room, Mari included, to all go flush with heavy breathing and dreamy sighs, and the boys to all sulk and mumble in envy. Netto didn't have to look to see the cause of the commotion, but he did anyway. Yuuto Kiba hadn't even managed to move from the doorway before he got mobbed by a group of young girls. Being the gentleman he was, he accommodated the girls for a short time before politely excusing himself and walked over to Netto's desk.

"Hi," Yuuto smiled, "You're Kusanagi-kun, right?"

"That's my name," Netto confirmed.

"Bucho asked me to come get you," Yuuto told him. "Would you mind following me?"

"Yeah, sure," Netto nodded, standing up with his bag.

"Bucho... he means Rias-sempai, right?" one girl said.

"Rias-senpai sent Kiba-kun for him?" a second girl blinked, "So then... what happened this morning was the real deal?"

"I hope pervertedness isn't contagious..." another girl mumbled.

"But... they kinda looked like a Boys Love pairing!" a third girl squealed.

"KYA! A KibaXNetto pairing!"

"That's so hot...!"

"Can we go now?" Netto asked, starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, we're leaving now," Yuuto laughed in a good natured way as they both left for the hallway. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask."

"Sure do," Netto nodded. "And I'm guessing Rias-semapi also told you about my other secret."

"She didn't go into details about it, but she told us to expect surprises from you," Yuuto replied, his eyes lingering on Netto's Transer. "So yeah, we also have some questions of our own."

"Expected it as much," Netto shrugged. The two remained silent for the rest of the trip. The trip in itself wasn't so long as they eventually reached the destination, a run down building that looked like it was in serious need of renovation. "The old school building? This is where your club is?"

"The Bucho is waiting inside," Yuuto urged him. "We mustn't keep her waiting." Netto nodded and followed Yuuto inside. The hallways, like the building itself, were rather old and worn. Netto was wondering what the point was to keep the building if it looked like it was going to fall down. It wasn't until reaching the second floor that Netto noticed some changes. How did the put the marble floor their when they left the wood from the first floor as it was?

"And here we are," Yuuto said, opening the last door in the hall.

Netto stepped inside and looked around the room. Looking around, he could see that several sofas and tables were set up together orderly. There was even a pentagram at a corner, and a few paintings hanging on the wall. Sitting on one of the sofas was one Koneko Toujou, quietly munching on a pastry.

"Koneko-chan," Yuuto said, grabbing the shorter girl's attention, "I'm sure already know Netto." Koneko turned her eyes to Netto and studied him silently.

"Ah... hello?" Netto greeted quietly. Koneko simply gave a curt nod before going back to eating her sweets.

"You'll get used to it," Kiba told him, "Koneko doesn't really get along with new people much till she knows them better."

"I'll take your word for it," Netto nodded, glancing aside. He blinked as he turned to another room that was centered off, "Wait... was that a shower that I just heard?"

"That would be Bucho," Yuuto told him, "She's a stickler for cleanliness."

"So she had a shower installed in the clubroom?"

"Of course she did," another voice said, though it wasn't Koneko, "The Bucho doesn't settle for less." Another girl walked out from the bathroom, this one with long black hair and a very womanly figure, "Ara, ara. So you're Netto-kun? I'm sure you already know me."

"Akeno-sempai... right?" Netto asked, blushing at the sight of the woman. He bowed, "I'm in your care."

"Oh my, how gentlemanly," Akeno giggled cutely, "Careful, Kiba-kun. It seems you have some competition." Yuuto only gave a cheery laugh in response. Netto took it all into stride with a small shrug.

"Oh good, looks like everyone's here," Rias' voice came through the other room. She stepped out dressed in her uniform and combing her hair, the scent of the body wash still fresh on her. "Glad you could make it, Netto-kun."

"H... hello again, sempai," Netto nodded shyly.

"Oh, where's your guest, though?" Rias asked, looking at his Transer.

"Oh, right," Netto nodded, bringing his Transer up to his face. "Come out Omega-Xis, we're here."

" _Finally! I can't keep up with this silence crap!"_ Omega-Xis exclaimed, shocking Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko. His Transer flashed bright green before a beam of light shined out. Omega-Xis materialized into the club, but was still very much invisible to everyone else.

"Hey, this place ain't too shabby. It's a bit gloomy for my tastes though," Omega-Xis said, looking around the room. Red sparkles suddenly began to forming around him, causing him to cough uncontrollably as some of it entered his mouth. The air around him shimmered like a rainbow before he became visible to everyone in the vicinity. "Damn it, not again!" he hacked.

"Oh my!" Akeno gasped for a second time at the sight of Omega-Xis.

"A... ghost?" Yuuto gapped, blinking dumbly.

Koneko made an audible growl at Omega-Xis' dog-like appearance.

Netto turned his eyes at Rias, who had the same magical circle from the morning in her hands, the last of the red sparkles dispersing before she clapped her hands together to banish the circle. "How did you...?"

"It's a basic spell," Rias answered with a smile, "I can shift the particles in the air to cause invisible objects to become visible for a short amount of time. It doesn't work on everything though."

"Hold on, a spell? As in magic?" Netto frowned slightly, "But magic isn't real. It's just parlor tricks done by stage performers."

"I assure you, Netto-kun. Magic is very real," Rias told him. "Remember when I told you that I was a devil? With the exception of Omega-Xis-san, so is everyone here, and that includes you." With a snap of her fingers, jet-black wings to stretch out of the backs of her, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko, and didn't seem to shed their clothing from the way they shot out. Netto felt something pulse in his back before the very same wings jumped out from behind him as well, much to his disturbance.

"Huh? What?!" Netto gapped, looking at the black objects sticking out from him.

"Those are real?" Omega-Xis muttered, looking at the wings closer.

"I'll be blunt. The Occult Research Club is just a cover up" Rias began, folding her arms, "The reality is that not just devils, but angels, fallen angels, and other supernatural beings exist. Some benevolent, and others not so much. In the term of us devils, we make pacts with humans to obtain power, while fallen angels use humans as tools to destroy us. Moreover, the gods have commanded the angels to destroy both us and the fallen angels. We have been in constant battles from both factions for a long time now."

"I'm inclined to not find any of this to be true..." Netto muttered, scratching his head.

"And you're more willing to believe that there's life on other planets?" Rias asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm living proof," Omega-Xis retorted.

"That's not what I'm saying. If life exist on other worlds, then there should be the possibility of other types of lifeforms on Earth that aren't human or beast," Rias pointed out. Seeing Netto and Omega-Xis still doubtful, she decided to put it another way. "Alright then, you remember that woman from last night?"

"Huh? That crazy woman with the black wings?"

"She was a fallen angel who mistook you for a stray devil, a devil with no master. Both angels and fallen angels wield the power of light, and it's very dangerous to us devils," Akeno informed him.

"She really would've killed you if I hadn't come to get you on time. Still, you were injured pretty badly so I had to stay with you all night so you could heal up." A haughty, almost lustful smirk appeared on Rias' face, "And I must say, I never expected someone of your age to be so... mighty~."

Netto's eyes followed where Rias was looking and quickly covered his hands over his crotch. Akeno giggled at Rias' comment while Yuuto looked surprised. Koneko cracked her knuckles as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now, now, Koneko-chan. We're both still virgins. We didn't do anything else," Rias told her.

Koneko seemed to calm down slightly.

Netto in the meanwhile, wasn't quite sure how to feel. Angels? Fallen angels? Devils? They were all real? And now he was a devil too? What... what did this all mean? How did he get roped all into this? Fighting aliens to stop them from destroying Earth was one thing. But this? This was a whole in can of worms.

"A devil without a master?" Omega-Xis repeated, frowning. "That was a mistake? You're supposed to be his master?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying," Rias nodded.

"What the... I didn't ask for a master!" Netto exclaimed. "And I didn't ask to turn a devil either! I don't remember getting an application for none of that! How did you even decide to chose me?"

"Like Bucho said, a devil needs a signed contract in order to use a human's power," Yuuto said. "The forge an agreement with that human based on their wishes, and then they gain something else of equal price in return. However, humans who draw pentagrams these days are almost non-existent. That's why we use other means to create contracts."

"Other means?" Netto blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A few days ago, you were IMing with one of your net friends, yes?" Rias asked.

"Ye... yes?" Netto nodded slowly.

"It was on that day you received a download of one of our contracts," Rias answered. "I believe it was from someone called R3DK1N6?"

"R3DK1N6?" Netto frowned suspiciously, "How do you...?"

"Because it's my handle name," Rias replied. "I saw something interesting in you so I decided to keep a close eye. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

Netto's eyebrow twitched, "So... you've been talking to me from the shadows just because you found me interesting?"

"Don't take it so negatively," Akeno reassured him, "High-class devils like Buchou need a peerage, or a team of servants, to rise up in the ranks of the devils. The more interesting the servants, the more that devil is recognized."

"In other words, she wants to use Netto to show off," Omega-Xis said bluntly.

"Not the point," Rias sighed, rubbing her nose as she was starting to become aggravated by the FMian's rudeness, "Look, remember when I said that they were murders going on in Kodama back when we were chatting?"

"Yeah, you said religious fanatics were the cause," Netto said, still feeling on edge.

"And I wasn't lying," Rias confirmed, "It's not just fallen angels, but priests and demon slayers kill humans who come into contact with us, believing them to be tainted. They are especially dangerous to us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. Actual stray devils are also the cause of human deaths, wantonly devouring any human unfortunate enough to wander in their parlour. This city has been put under my protection, and it's my job to keep any more tragedies from happening."

"So then... you're like Kodama's secret defenders or something?" Netto asked.

"For the most part," Yuuto nodded.

"Wow..." Netto looked down on the floor and shuffled his feet. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. "I... I need to get some air. I really need to think about this."

"Understandable," Rias nodded, "You can go on ahead."

"Thanks," Netto replied. "Come on, Omega-Xis."

"Yeah," Omega-Xis responded, beaming back into Netto's Transer. Netto turned back to the door to walk out.

He had forgotten about the wings on his back, causing them to get caught in the doorway. Netto pulled hard against the door, groaning as he struggled to break free.

"Ah, sorry bout that," Rias said quickly. She snapped her fingers, making Netto's wings vanish. The momentum caused him to fall flat on his face with a thud. Netto twitched slightly before slowly getting back up and walking away, grumbling.

"He seems to have taken it better than expected," Akeno said.

"It did look like he felt deceived though," Koneko spoke.

"Perhaps I acted too rashly. Let's give him some space for now," Rias said. "I'm sure he'll be ready after he's had some time to think."

* * *

Netto stepped out of the building, nursing the bruise on his head. He wasn't sure what to think. He had been turned into a devil, a demon of sorts. What did it mean for his humanity? His life? Was he going to have to give up on his dream?

" _Netto?"_ Omega-Xis asked, worried.

"Omega-Xis," Netto began, "Let's EM Wave Change. Maybe getting used to it my help get my head on straight."

" _Right. Go for it then!"_

Netto shot his hand up into the air, _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On Air!"_ A larger image of Omega-Xis appeared behind Netto and embraced him, causing them both to convert into green flames. Then, the flames shaped around his body before disappearing quickly, leaving Netto in the blue armored form of Mega Man.

"How's your body?" Omega-Xis asked.

Mega Man looked at his hand as he clenched it a few times and hopped on the balls of his feet. On his visor, the HUD blinked online as it scanned all his readouts, showing him his hit points, power level, and other statistics. "Um, it feels kinda weird. But I think I can get used to it."

"He's still conscious. Whatever..." Omega-Xis muttered, glancing to his side. "Well then, ready to start your training Mega Man?"

"What training?" Mega Man asked.

"You do have to learn how to use your powers," Omega-Xis told him. "There's no better time than the present as you Terrans say!" He quickly dragged Mega Man up into the air and onto a nearby Wave Road. Mega Man was literally dragged through the air as Omega-Xis lead the way. As they flew, Netto could see places that he never through were in Kodama, or even Japan for that matter. He turned concerns and zig-zagged around a big castle. Then spiraled his way up what appeared to be the Eiffel Tower before zooming his way back to the sky.

"This... is... amazing!" Mega Man exclaimed geekishly, already feeling his troubles go away, "How am I doing this? We must be miles away from Japan!"

"You've been converted into a living EM Wave and you're traveling the Wave World," Omega-Xis explained, "Right now, you're circling the planet in the same amount of time it takes you to blink."

"Cool!" Mega Man grinned.

"Feeling impressed? Then how's this?" Omega-Xis dragged Mega Man upwards, causing him to scream out loud as G-Force raced through his face. The clouds moved past as they continued going up before the sky suddenly went dark. Omega-Xis came to a stop and Mega Man looked below him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Earth itself, a large globe of blue life. He had seen pictures of the Earth on TV, online, and magazines, but to see it for himself with his own two eyes...

It was beautiful.

"Woah..." he whispered.

"You can survive harsh environmental conditions in your EM Wave form, including that of space," Omega-Xis said. "And you can practically ignore gravity."

"So cool..." Mega Man smiled. "I always wanted to see the Earth like this."

"So, ready to head back to that Rias-chick?" Omega-Xis asked.

Mega Man sighed, "No yet. I still need time to think." He morphed into a green streak and shot back down to the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile at AMAKEN Labs, Utagai Shinsuke slowly creeped out of his office with a rolling suitcase in hand, clad in a conspicuous trenchcoat. He nervously looked left and right, making sure that there was no one around. Relaxing as there was no one there, he turned to leave. He was caught off guard by a sudden voice behind him.

"Are you heading home already, Utagai-kun?"

Utagai nearly jumped from his coat and turned around swiftly. From around the corner, Shuko was looking at him curiously with Amachi and another employer with her. "D-Dr. Kusanagi-san!" he stuttered. "W... well, I... uh..."

"Hm?" Amachi looked at the suitcase in Utagai's hands, "Is that... hey, does mean you finally finished it, Utagai?" he asked, smiling.

Panicking, Utagai grabbed the suitcase in his arms, "No! No I haven't finished it yet and I'm not even close! And anyway this is something else altogether, something of mine! So it's none of your business!"

"Ara?" Shuku blinked.

"What is wrong with you, Utagai-san? What are you talking about?" the nameless employer said, looking offended.

"P-please stop looking at me!" Utagai pleaded.

"Utagai-kun, wait..." Shuko began.

"Why are you just standing there just looking at me? Stop hassling me!" He grimaced as his face became blue and even more uncomfortable, "That enough, no more questions! Leave me alone! It's none of your business!" Utagai ran off past the workers with his suitcase in hand, not looking back.

"How insulting..." the employer frowned, "'None your business?' Who do you think got him this research job, Amachi-san?"

"It's fine, it can't be helped," Amachi sighed.

"Huh?"

"Utagai-kun went through a hard time at the previous laboratory where he used to work," Shuko explain, frowning sadly, "The professor he once admired stole an invention which Utagai himself designed and took all the credit. The incident broke Utagai-kun so badly that he was unable to trust anyone else ever since." She looked down as she put her hands in her pockets, "After being burned like that, it's not surprising that he finds it tough to trust people again. But still... he can't go on the rest of us life looking at everyone around him with suspicion."

Watching the drama play out from a window of the lab unseen was Raynare. However, she wasn't alone. Accompanying her was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her breasts, giving all a good view of her cleavage. Around her neck was a golden necklace. Just like Raynare, she too was being supported by a pair of black wings, marking her as a fallen angel.

"The man who just left," Raynare told her, "I need you to follow him."

"That panicky man?" the other woman, Kalawana, asked skeptically, "You want me to kill him?"

"No. He's no threat to us. But he can still be useful," Raynare said, shaking her head. "I need you to put him under our control. That's all."

"What for?" Kalawana pressed on, sounding suspicious, "If he doesn't have a Sacred Gear, then what can he do for us?"

"He's Plan B. Enough with the questions, he's leaving already," Raynare ordered, pointing at a car which was quickly starting up.

Kalawana blinked as she looked at her comrade strangely. Still, she went off and followed the departing car as it left the lab. Watching her leave, Raynare smiled as a blue glow faded in her eyes.

* * *

By the time the sun began to set, Mega Man was still in green streak of light as he returned to Kodama. He heard a strange ringing in his ears, causing him to stop in his tracks next to one of the buildings. "What was that?" he wondered.

"Mm?" Omega-Xis blinked. "Kid, careful! It's a virus house!"

"Viruses?" Mega Man gasped. Instantly, a virus known as a Billy, appeared in his face with a glare. Mega Man jumped back and quickly got into a stance. Floating before him were a swarm of Billys, Mettarus, Shrimpys, and Sparknoids. All of them cackled loudly in inaudible sounds as they fasted down Megaman.

"They must be screwing with that building's systems," Omega-Xis said, seeing lightning surge all over the building. "Heh! Either way, this is a good spot for battle training!"

"Fine be me," Mega Man nodded, "Let's rock, Omega-Xis!"

Several Mettarus glided at him with their pick axes raised. Mega Man aimed Omega-Xis at the viruses and stood his ground, his visors locking on to them. "Fire!" Mega Man shouted. Omega-Xis opened his mouth and fired purple energy shots at the viruses. The shots each struck and vaporized the viruses quickly. Several Sparknoids shot concentrated electric blasts at him, forcing Mega Man to strafe to the side to fire more purple blasts from Omega-Xis, deleting them too.

"You can also charge up your shots for even more powerful burst," Omega-Xis instructed.

"Like this?" Mega Man aimed Omega-Xis at the virus as energy started to build up in Omega-Xis jaws. The energy glowed bright before he released it all in a large purple laser, deleting a whole score of Shrimpys and Sparknoids. "Alright, next! _Battle Card, Predation!"_ Mega Man called out as he tossed a Battle Card. Omega-Xis ate the card and Mega Man's left arm turned into an green energy blade. He lept into the air and swung it down, cutting down the virus. "Too easy!" Mega Man grinned, rushing in to cut down all the viruses in his way.

The battle did not go unnoticed as a crowd had gathered around the building, watching the smoke being carried up into the air. Among the crowd, Goyoda wrestled his way through the crowd and pushed himself into the front. He opened his Transer and spotted a single blue dot being surrounded by yellow dots. "Just as I thought. Mega Man's here," Goyoda frowned. He blinked he noticed something odd happened. One by one, the yellow dots were slowly vanishing. "What's this? The viruses are vanishing..."

Back on the Wave Road, Mega Man looked up and spotted the last remaining viruses flying towards him. With his intention to finish the fight, Mega Man pulled out one more Battle Card. _"Battle Card, Predation!"_ he shouted, throwing it into the air. Omega-Xis ate it and transformed into a fearsome looking cannon. Mega Man took aim and fired a large stream of red energy, vaporizing the viruses in an instant. "And scene," Mega Man quipped, standing up straight and relaxing. Mega Man vanished in a haze of green after that.

Netto reappeared on the streets far from the scene of the crime in a ripple of energy. He moaned as he stretched his arms behind his back. _"Not bad for your first virus busting,"_ Omega-Xis said.

"It was pretty easy," Netto smiled, flipping his Transer open to speak with Omega-Xis. "I'm sure we'll be able to handle this in no time."

" _It won't be that easy,"_ Omega-Xis warned, _"We FM life forms use the darkness and wickedness hidden within the hearts of all physical beings to gain power. We use them as such to take control over them."_

"Just like the devils Rias-senpai told me about..." Netto blinked.

" _There are nine FMians who chased me here,"_ Omega-Xis continued. _"In order to continue their mission to attack Earth, it's highly probable that they will attempt to take control of the inhabitants here."_

"Hold on, then what about me?" Netto frowned.

" _Don't worry. For some reason I can't control you,"_ Omega-Xis assured him. _"In that way you are an exception just like your father."_

"Is that right?" Netto muttered. A sudden ringing from the Transer interrupted their conversation. "Hold on, I have to take this." He typed several keys into his Transer to accept the call. Omega-Xis was quickly replaced by the face of his mother, "Mom?"

" _Hello, dear,"_ Shuko smiled. _"How was school today?"_

"It was... interesting," Netto said hesitantly. It was the most tactful way he could put it considering what he had found out about himself, "What is it?"

" _Can you do me a favor? I have finished repairing a Transer for one of our customers but I think I forgot it at home. Could you have it delivered please?"_

"Sure," Netto nodded. "I'll go get it."

" _Great! I'll send you the address! Love you!"_ The line was cut off, allowing Omega-Xis to be scene again.

" _Going on errands, huh?"_ Omega-Xis asked.

"Don't see any problems with it," Netto pointed out, starting to walk through the streets. "Still need to get my bike though."

* * *

The sun had fully set over the horizon as Netto rode his bike through the streets with a package tried to the back. It was a blue Suzuki GS500F with blue streams glowing brightly in the night. The streets were very empty, as was the case in most suburban areas during the night.

"I never had the chance to ask, but what exactly does your mother do?" Omega-Xis asked, flying next to Netto.

"Ah, she's a scientist like my dad," Netto explained, the goggles on his head made so he could see him, "Though in her case she's the chief scientist of AMAKEN Labs. She's the head honcho and a big one too. It's because of her job that she doesn't usually have much time to be at home."

"Must be tough," Omega-Xis said.

"She didn't get where she is now through luck," Netto pointed out, "She's a child prodigy. By six years old, she graduated elementary school. By eight, she skipped middle school completely and was on her way to high school. By the time she was eleven, she was applying for a Masters Degree. And when she turned sixteen, she had gotten her doctoral. On our world, those titles are granted to very smart people."

"Yeah, your dad told me about her too," Omega-Xis nodded. "He did say that he met her at a university."

"Well, he was going for his masters that time. He got his own doctoral sometime later," Netto replied. "Still, having parents who are scientists is still pretty slick."

"Hm, must be nice to have those," Omega-Xis mused, "Parents I mean."

"FMians don't have parents?" Netto asked, blinking.

"No. We have what's known as the Caretaker Initiative. We are born through the core of planet FM and placed in selective groups. After that, we start combat training immediately," Omega-Xis told him.

"Really? Just like that?" Netto asked him, "They train you how to fight off the bat?"

"Unlike most life forms we don't age at all. The way I look like now is the same way I appeared to be when I was born," Omega-Xis continued.

"Man, talk about your spartan lifestyle. Hard-knock life WTF," Netto frowned. "Oh, we're here."

The headlights shined on the address of the simple home. He shut off his bike and hopped off, taking the package from his seat. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. "Hello, I'm with AMKEN Labs!" Netto called to the house. "I'm here to return the repairs!" There was no answer. He furrowed his eyebrows as he reached for the door.

His heart suddenly clenched.

"Netto?" Omega-Xis asked, noticing his change of breathing.

"Somethings not right..." he whispered, almost fearfully. "Something wreaks... Omega-Xis, I'm gonna have a look."

"Watch yourself," Omega-Xis warned. Netto slowly opened the door, the creaking sound echoing in the dark. He didn't even bother to remove his sneakers as he slowly creeped inside looking around the room. The house was dark, very dark. But he had a better time looking through it a lot better than when he was human. He was somewhat thankful for that. That didn't keep him from stepping into stepping onto something wet and sticky.

"What the...?" Netto gasped. He raised his foot and wiped his fingers on the soles. Already, he could smell the scent from the liquid. His eyes widened and he dropped the package as he realized what it was.

It was blood. Fresh blood. And it was all over the room. All over the wall there was a message written in the red goo: **"DIVINE PUNISHMENT FOR SHITTY SINNERS WHO GIVE UP ON HUMANITY!"**

"He's been killed," Netto stuttered.

"Nani?" Omega-Xis muttered shock.

That was when someone else in the room replied, "For making a deal with Devils, it's what this sorry pussy gets." That was when the lights came on and Netto saw someone sitting on the couch. He had short white hair, red eyes, and dressed in the coat and outfit of a priest. However, Netto could tell there was nothing about this man that was holy at all due to the wicked smile on his face and the bloody knife he was holding in his left hand. "Freed Sellzen, monster hunter, executioner, and exorcist," he introduced himself as he stood up and bowed, "At your service. I'm from a certain exorcism organization."

With the lights on, Netto and Omega-Xis could see all the body parts, guts, and other unmentionables strewn all about the floor and furniture. Netto nearly vomited at the sight. It was like something out of a bad snuff film. "You... did all this? What the hell did he do to have this happen to him?!"

"He was asking for it," justified Freed, "Making a contract with a Devil is proof that he's done being human. End of the line, sinner!" he laughed, dancing like a nutcase. "And you are just another shitty devil ready for a makeover!"

"Netto, didn't that Rias-chick say something about exorcists and monster hunters?" Omega-Xis asked, whispering just enough so that the priest couldn't hear him.

"She did," Netto nodded. "They kill humans who make contract with devils. Just like that?" He couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watched Freed twirl around like a ballerina, "And the have fruitcakes like him to do the job?"

Freed suddenly jumped into Netto's face with a lear. He didn't realize that the mad priest was so up close until just another second later, and quickly jumped back. "W-what?"

"Hm, from the looks of things you're fresh meat," Freed licked his lips, creeping Netto out. "Well, there's no need to tell me your name! You're just going to die soon anyway!"

"You killed this guy just because he was talking to devils?!" Netto demanded. "That's what people did in the dark ages, and that crap doesn't fly anymore!"

"Well, duh. Do I haveta spell it out for you? Making contracts with devils is a sin after all. Devils use the dark desires of humanity to gain power. Humans who make pacts with devils are scum, lower than dirt. You get it? No? Well, I guess that makes you scum too," Freed lectured, still grinning.

"Don't screw with me!" Netto shouted, angry, "If you're a servant of God, why would you kill another human so easily!"

"Hoooo?" Freed wondered outloud like a child, "The fuck is this? Is this puny devil trying to lecture me? I already told you why. What? Do you need a crash course for this shit? He walked over to the head of the victim and kicked it up to the air, and bounced it against his knee like a soccer ball. "Fine, I'll say it again. Devils feed on human desire. The humans who give you substance can't be considered human anymore. To that end, I kill them in order to save them from becoming tainted even further." He kicked the headed into the wall, causing it to splatter and cause more gore. "That's kindness. Amen~."

"Kindness?" Omega-Xis snarled, "Even the most ruthless of FMians wouldn't call that kindness."

"You..." Netto growled, clenching his fist.

"Huh?" Freed wondered, looking at Netto. "Ha...HAHAHAHA! You're getting angry? You mad, bro? You mad?" He licked the blood from his knife. "Fine then! I guess I can just chop you up too! YA-HA!" he laughed as he lunged at Netto.

" _EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On Air!"_ Netto shouted as green flames engulfed him.

"The fuck!?" Freed gawked, being pushed back by the flames. He flipped through the air before landing back into a crouch. He stode up as the flames from Netto vanished, leaving Mega Man in his place. "Who the hell are you?"

"The names Mega Man!" Mega Man glared, "And I'm about to stick my foot up your ass, fruitcake!"

"Mega Man?" Freed muttered, scratching his head, "Sounds like some cheesy superhero name. Couldn't you picked out something better like Viewtiful Joe, or Wonder Blue? Oh, oh! Here's a good one: Mighty No. 9? What do you think? I'm really good at make names!"

Alright, it was really clear that this guy was some sandwiches short of a picnic basket.

"Ah whatever," Freed sighed, pulling out a silver pistol, "It won't matter once I turn you into swiss cheese! Totally awesome, isn't it!" Freed laughed manically as he fired his gun. Mega Man raced to the side to avoid the light bullets before he stopped at the wall.

"Change your wave frequency! He won't be able to see you then!" Omega-Xis instructed.

"Right!" Mega Man did just that, becoming invisible to Freed.

"Hey, where'd you go? Did you just turn invisible?" Freed called as he looked around. Suddenly, Mega Man shifted his wave frequency again and stood next to Freed. He then punched Freed in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Freed dropped his gun as a result and groaned.

"Like that, fruitcake?" Mega Man asked.

"Oh, looks like this one has some spun! Let's go!" He tossed away his knife and and pulled out a small hilt which lit up into a shimmering sword. Mega Man wasn't afraid. He took out a Battle Card and tossed it up for Omega-Xis to swallow.

" _Predation!"_ Omega-Xis' head shifted and turned into a sword with a green energy blade.

"Oh, now that ain't fair," Freed frowned before he smiled, "But I've always wanted a real lightsaber battle! You be Luke and I'll be Vader!" Freed lunged and slashed at Mega Man wildly. Mega Man jumped back and clashed his sword against Freed's, glaring at the psycho's crazy grin.

"I really don't get why anyone would consider you a priest," Mega Man frowned.

"Come on, big boy! Let's dance! Show me a good time, why don't cha?!" Freed lunged and struck with his Light Sword, causing sparks to fly around them as Mega Man countered with his Radio Sword. Both fighters traded blows, their blades swishing through the air, neither one letting up, motivated by different forces. Mega Man managed to block the Light Sword's blow to his midsection and repeatedly slammed the arm of his sword against the Freed's face. Then Mega Man grabbed him by the arm and spun him around before and slammed his leg against Freed's face. The older male staggered backwards from the hits but rushed in again with a manic smile and laughter. He swung his blade swiftly as if he were doing it on instinct, but he his swings were very precise.

"This guy's a lunatic, but he's one hell of a fighter!" Omega-Xis observed. It wasn't a compliment.

"He's good, I don't think I'll be able to keep up soon!" Mega Man admitted, grimacing, "Then I just have to switch frequencies again!" And that's what he did, vanishing before Freed could swing down his blade again.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair, I can't do that!" Freed whined childishly, stomping on the floor. Mega Man reappeared behind Freed and quickly slashed him on the back. Freed staggered backwards as blood spilt out. Freed quickly spun around with his sword swinging, but Mega Man had already disappeared. "Come out... where are you, you shit?" Freed growled, looking left and right. Mega Man appeared again at Freed's side, quickly lashing out with a side kick. However, Freed was prepared. He quickly grabbed Mega Man's leg and pressed a small gun at his stomach.

"Damn it," Mega Man gulped, bracing himself.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

The bullets fired from the gun and splattered blood from the wounds. Mega Man gasped in pain as the shock from the blast echoed through his body. The hit appeared to affect Omega-Xis all the same, as the sword vanished and the FMian gagged from the hit.

"Point blank... damn, that's dirty," Omega-Xis groaned in pain.

"Your vanishing trick ain't gonna work this time around!" Freed laughed, walking over to Mega Man and kicking him down. Then in an increasingly dickish maneuver, Freed smashed his foot onto the gunshot wound. Mega Man yelled painfully from the impact, feeling the pain rip through his body. Freed only laughed even more as he grinned his heel. "Tell me, do you bleed? YOU WILL!" Freed grinned, pointing the gun at Mega Man.

A blur of motion suddenly pushed Freed off of Netto.

"Gah, damn it!" Freed groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up. "Shit, Asia! Why'd you go and do that?"

"Asia?" Mega Man groaned, setting up and holding his injury. Looking over, he saw a familiar blonde standing in front of him with her arms out like a shield. "That nun from yesterday?"

"Please stop this!" the nun, Asia, pleaded, "Why are you doing this to Mega Man?"

"Eh? You know this guy?" Freed blinked, picking his ear. "Isn't it obvious? He's a devil after all."

"Huh...?" Asia muttered, slowly looking back at Mega Man, "Mega Man is... a devil?"

"I didn't know I was a devil until today!" Mega Man reasoned, still clutching his wound, "I didn't mean to deceive you!"

Freed only laughed crazily, "HAHAHA! Oh man, how fucking hysterical! Is this forbidden love between a devil and a sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" His face turned deadly serious in an instant, "That's right. This guy is the shittest of shitty devils. Really, you didn't know? Well, that's fine. He's about to end up like this shitstain over there."

Asia looked at were Freed was pointing. Her eyes widened as her pupils shrank and tears weld up, looking on at all the broken body parts around the floor. "What...? This isn't..." she stammered in horrified shock, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh, that's right. This is the first time you've seen a corpse, huh?" Freed grinned. "In that case, take a good look! This is the fate of any human seduced by a devil!"

"You son of a..." Mega Man snarled, trying to force himself to his feet.

"That's the way it is! Devils and humans can never coexist! And the church- hoho! Don't even get me started! Not to mention that we're all heretics that God himself abandoned, so we can live without fallen angels! And this fucker here is part of the job description!" Freed snapped his fingers impatiently. "Come on, hurry up with the trap!"

Asia only stood up and stood between Freed and Mega Man.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey. What the fuck?" Freed asked, looking unamused.

"Father, please let this man go," Aisa begged. "He saved me and all those people from the collapsing train yesterday, so he isn't bad. And to aimlessly kill people who have been led astray by devils... that's just wrong!"

"What the fuck are you on, you shitty nun?!" Freed demanded, grabbing her by the habit, "Did you already forget? All devils are full of shit! He's not buddy-buddy with you!"

"There may be some good in devils!" Asia cried, "I thought all devils were evil too, but after seeing Mega Man, maybe there are some good devils we just haven't seen yet!"

"Shut up!"

The next thing that happened cause Mega Man's blood to boil.

The asshole backhanded Asia on the face!

"BASTARD!" Mega Man shouted, his vision turning red. He didn't get far was the wound forced him back down, "Ah! Damn it!"

"Don't force yourself, Netto!" Omega-Xis warned, "I can only maintain it the injury for so long!"

"But... Asia..." Mega Man whispered, grinding his teeth.

Freed pinned Asia down by the throat as he reached down and tore open her habit, leaving only her bra left. "Even if nee-san told me not to kill you, there could still be something you can do to calm me down," Freed smirked, squeezing Asia's breasts. The poor girl flinched and gasped from the squeezing, "What do you think? You're still a virgin and nun's do have an oath of chastity, but what's the point of keeping that oath when you aren't even in the favor of the lord?"

"Hey, fruitcake! Look alive!"

"Eh?" Freed looked back just in time to see Mega Man building a charged shot in Omega-Xis' mouth. The shot fired and hit Freed in the chest, knocking him through the wall and away from Asia.

Mega Man panted heavily as he lowered his Mega Buster, "You'll be fine," he promised her, tiredly.

"You're hurt..." she said softly, looking at his wounds. She also noticed something wrong with him. His body seemed to be flickering in a strange rainbow light.

"Yeah... this usually only happens... to gang bangers and stuff," Mega Man joked, wincing in pain, "Ow..."

Asia slowly crawled up to him, "Hold still." She held her hands carefully over his wound, not even touching it. Her hands suddenly glowed as a bright green aura surrounded them and washed over the the wound. Relief came over his face as he could feel his injuries and the blood fade away.

"Hey... I'm feeling good now," Mega Man blinked, slapping where he was hit just to be sure. "So you're some kind of healer?" he asked the nun. He had to admit, she did look pretty cute.

"Well, you could say that," Asia nodded slowly, smiling shyly. "It's the least I can do for saving me yesterday."

"Heh, karma," Mega Man smiled. "Good things come to those who do good deeds."

The moment was suddenly ruined by noise coming from the wall. Mega Man and Asia turned, watching Freed crawl out of the hole made from Mega Man's shot. "Oh, forgot. I still gotta kill you," he huffed.

Mega Man stood up and got in front of Aisa. "Just try and get me, fruitcake," he dared.

"Ara, ara~. Looks like our little kouhai had quite the party here."

Mega Man eyes widened at the voice. Looking around, he turned and found the members of the Occult Research Club just stepping out of the magic circle. Koneko looked at the bloody sight with distance, while Yuuto seemed to cast a hateful glare at Freed. Akeno was looking around with astonishment, both at the room and him with his armored form. Rias, however, looked worried- especially after seeing Aisa right behind him.

"Netto-kun?" Rias asked, walking up to him, "That is you... isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's me here," Netto nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was delivering something to a customer, but I found him dead. All thanks to fruitcake over there," Mega Man explained, pointing at Freed.

"I see..." Rias nodded, her expression saddened. She rested her head against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Sempai...?" Netto blushed.

"Oh, oh! It's a family of devils, huh?" Freed laughed, hunching down with his tongue hanging. "Cool! This is super cooool! I'm gonna totally score with this!"

"Oh dear, looks like we have ourselves a vulgar exorcist. Don't worry Netto-kun, we'll take care of him," Akeno smiled. Though when Mega Man looked at her, he couldn't help but feel tense. Her smile seemed almost... predatory. "Now, how shall we deal with you? Fufufu..."

Freed blazed across the room with his sword swinging. Eyes narrowed, Yuuto bent his legs before he suddenly blurred out of sight.

"He disappeared!?" Mega Man gasped.

"That's something I didn't expect to see," Omega-Xis admitted.

Yuuto reappeared before Freed, this time armed with a sword cloaked in darkness. The two blades clashed against each other as both young men tried to overpower the other. "Attacking just like that out of the blue," Yuuto mocked, "You have no class."

"Hah? I'm supposed to give shits about that?" Freed laughed. Freed quickly caught on to his blade flicker, losing power, so he took the smart route as jumped back from Yuuto's oncoming slash. "The fuck?!"

"Sorry, but this sword is special," Yuuto told him, gripping the hilt with two hands. "It can devour the light."

"Heh, a Sacred Gear user. Should've guessed," Freed sighed.

"...Bucho... the fallen angels are coming," Koneko suddenly spoke, sensing a foreboding presence.

"Tch!" Rias frowned, turning around to prepare another portal. "Then we'd better hurry."

"Sempai, wait!" Mega Man alerted, taking Aisa in his arms, "We should take her with us!"

"I'm sorry, Netto-kun," Rias apologized, looking over her shoulder, "My portals can only transport whoever I have in my Peerage. She won't survive the magic."

"But... isn't there another way?"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't."

"There is!" Everyone turned the talking head that was Mega Man's left hand, "Just convert her into EM Waves! You can both escape that way!"

"The hand spoke?!" Asia shrieked, looking at Omega-Xis.

"I can do that?" Mega Man blinked, a smile coming over his face.

"But she's aligned with the church," Yuuto said, "By default, she's our enemy."

"It didn't stop her from healing me from a bullet wound. I'm not going to abandon her for petty reasons like that," Mega Man frowned. Rainbow light surged around Mega Man and Asia as he prepared to change frequencies. "Hold on tight, Asia..."

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Freed shouted, dashing at the duo. Mega Man quickly took out a Battle Card and fed it to Omega-Xis. A red ball quickly materialized in his right hand.

"Here, play with this!" Mega Man shouted as he threw the ball to Freed. Freed panicked as the ball jumbled over his hands before it exploded in a red blaze, engulfing him completely. "I'll meet you at the clubroom!" Mega Man managed to say before he and Asia vanished into a green light shooting out of the ceiling.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Rias prayed as she and the rest of her servants vanished in the portal.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. I read the reviews and advices so I hope everything is on to par.


	4. Asia the Holy Maiden

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **4th Contact: Asia the Holy Maiden**

Netto had informed his mother about the murder. He made extra care not to mention anything about a psychotic priest. Still, even without that bit of information she was quite shocked and horrified to hear what had happened and even more so when she realized that she had unknowingly put her son in the line of the murderer. He promised her that he was safe and unharmed and that he would be arriving home soon. He told her had just meet up with Rias would be staying with her until the heat died down. Already the Satella Police had arrived at the residence and placed the yellow tape around the scene of the crime. There was no one else remaining the house save for the corpse. It was chopped up so badly that it would be very difficult to identify. Then there was the message written in blood. Another religious fanatic it appeared to them. It also seemed that the murderer managed to flee before anything else happened. He was still out there.

Netto was in the clubroom sitting on one of the couches, busy cleaning out the blood from the soles of his sneakers with bleach. The girl, who fully introduced herself as Asia Argento, was in the shower room, washing the sweat and blood from her body as best as she could. Netto didn't really blame her for what she had went through. She apparently hadn't seen a dead body before, especially one torn up in such away.

" _Terrans are difficult creatures to understand,"_ Omega-Xis said.

"We're more complex than you think," Netto informed the FMian. "But I can see you're point. It's not everyday you meet someone so... inhuman." It was the lease colorful word he could come up with for the insane monster hunter. Crazy batshit insane came pretty close.

" _If you ask me, the universe might be better off without your species,"_ Omega-Xis replied.

"Pardon?" Netto asked, arching an eyebrow.

" _Except for you, Netto,"_ Omega-Xis quickly amended, _"You're different. You're useful to me and therefor are worth protecting."_

"Oh, gee. Don't I feel special?" Netto frowned sarcastically. "Look, I can't condone your way of thinking... no, actually I can. If we were put in this universe then we have as much say as all other species."

" _So, what do you plan to do with the human you saved?"_ Omega-Xis asked. _"I doubt she has anywhere else to go. She'll be an unnecessary burden."_

"I know... I just wasn't thinking right," Netto sighed. "I just didn't want to leave her alone with that fruitcake."

"Regardless of your reasons, it was still very foolish of you to bring her along," Rias said, handing Netto a bucket of water.

"Why? Just because she's a nun?" Netto asked, taking the bucket and using it to wash the bleach from his sneakers. "You said that those who are on the side of God are dangerous to you. Is that why you're being resistant?"

"It's more complicated than that," Rias sighed. "That girl... is a heretic. That means she's in league with the fallen angels."

"She's a heretic?" Netto repeated, confused.

"There are several reasons for why those who were once faithful turn rogue. As they have nowhere else to turn, they usually form an alliance with the fallen angels for protection," Rias explained, sitting next to him, "There is probably some reason for why that girl is with the fallen angels."

"Oh..." Netto sighed, looking down.

"Look, I sympathise with you. I really do," Rias said sternly, "But we can't get involved with the affairs of fallen angels. If we do it will cause an unwanted incident. The best I can do is give her a place to rest for the night. After that, she's on her own."

"Then she'll just have to stay with me," Netto decided.

"..." Rias wasn't really pleased to hear that, and it was easy to tell from the look on her face. Given how she was something that the church consider to be evil, it made a lot of sense she wouldn't agree with his way of thinking.

"Sempai, I get that you're worried. But she was in danger. I had to do something," Netto resolved. "And by the way, I didn't ask to become a devil."

"Yes, I know. Sorry," Rias sighed, "Listen, you probably think that becoming a devil means having to give up your humanity, right?"

"Isn't that what people usually say?" Netto said.

"In my opinion, humanity is an ideal and not a state of being," she continued. "There are humans that act more twisted and evil than any devil, such as the exorcist you fought. Such humans are so twisted that even some devils themselves want nothing to do with them. Just because you're a devil, doesn't quite mean you stop being human, or stop acting like on."

"So basicly, the only thing that sets me apart from other humans are the wings on my back?" Netto questioned.

"That, and several other cultural differences," Rias said. "Devils really aren't all that different from humans. It's one of the reasons why contracts between both races are so simple. Each side has something they want, whether it's sinful or not."

"Hm..." Netto muttered, thinking about her words. Asia stepped out of the shower room with a new habit on her as she dried her hair with a towel. Akeno was right next to her, her torn clothing folded neatly in her arms.

"Thank you for allowing me to use the shower," Asia bowed, "It was really gracious of you."

"Asia, I need to know," Netto began, "Why were you with that psycho?"

"Father Selzen?" Asia questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know. You don't seem like the type to hang around bloodthirsty psychopaths," Netto replied.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice," Asia admitted, looking sad. "Three weeks ago I was excommunicated from my original church after I healed a devil out of free will. I don't have anywhere else to turn to."

"You healed a devil without question?" Rias blinked, looking rather surprised, "Why?"

"He was injured very badly, and I couldn't just turn away someone in need," the blonde answered. "As I was healing him, I was caught by one of the local priests. After that, I was deemed as a witch and casted out."

"But there's more to it, isn't it?" Akeno asked. "You healing abilities isn't just an ordinary magic. It's a Sacred Gear, am I right?"

"Why yes," Asia nodded, sitting down on the adjacent sofa next to Akeno, "It's called Twilight Healing. I was abandoned by my parents as an infant you see, and the church took me into one of the orphanages. When I was eight, I found an injured puppy nearby the church. I prayed as hard as I could for it to get better. That was when I discovered my healing abilities when the puppy recovered instantly. Soon after, the church regarded me as a Saint and I was given the title as Holy Maiden. Ever since, I used my powers to heal the sick and the elderly. Many people lived longer lives thanks to my healing and I'm grateful to the Lord for giving me this power. I was guarded heavily and treated well, but due to my status I was seen at a higher being. No children would play with me, and I became lonely. After healing that devil, my Holy Maiden title was revoked and I was called a witch by those who once worshiped me."

"So you came to Japan to start fresh," Netto said, frowning sadly. He couldn't help but feel very sorry for the girl.

"I see," Rias nodded slowly, "I'm really sorry to hear that."

Netto's Transer suddenly flipped open, showing Omega-Xis inside. _"Not to ruin the waterworks an' crap, but what's a Sacred Gear?"_

"Ahh!" Asia gasped in shock at the sight of Omega-Xis, nearly jumping out of her seat, "Who are you?"

" _I'm Omega-Xis. Netto's partner,"_ the FMian replied gruffly. _"I'm an alien from another world."_

"An al-ee-an?" Asia spelled out weirdly.

"To answer your question Omega-Xis, a Sacred Gear is an ability bestowed on some humans by God. Because of this, Sacred Gears are also known as God's Artifacts," Rias explained, "Most humans who history remembers have had Sacred Gears that gave them extraordinary abilities in their fields of expertise. You have actually heard of them, Netto."

"I haven't heard of anyone with Sacred Gears," Netto denied, shaking his head.

"But you have heard of them," Rias said with a smile, "King Arthur Pendragon, Joan of Arc, Hercules, Beowulf, Sinbad the Sailor, Guan Yu... and those are just a handful of them."

"Those are all legendary heroes from various stories all over the world," Netto realized.

"Right on the money," Rias smiled again, "You see, every religion, every pantheon that has ever been mentioned, is real. Stories throughout each legend has at least a few heroes who can use a Sacred Gear. But for some reason, devils, angels, and fallen angels have never been born with Sacred Gears. That's why they turn to humans who have these powers."

" _Is there someone in your group who has a Sacred Gear then?"_ Omega-Xis asked.

"Actually, yes," Rias replied. "Do you remember the blade of darkness Yuuto-kun used to fend of that exorcist?"

"That was a Sacred Gear?" Netto asked, eyebrows rising.

"It's known as Sword Birth," Akeno cut in, "With it, Yuuto-kun can create any sword he thinks of at the drop of a hat. A totally awesome Gear if you ask me."

"As impressive as it is, Yuuto-kun's Gear isn't even the most powerful," Rias continued. "The most strongest Gears are capable of killing both God and Satan themselves. These are called Longinus Gears. One example would be the Boosted Gear, which can double the user's power every ten seconds."

"Really!?" Netto blinked in surprise.

"And before you ask Omega-Xis, God and Satan are the two of the strongest beings our world has to offer. Some legends go as far as claiming that God himself even created this planet."

" _Wow! If those two are the strongest guys on this planet, these Sacred Gears must be freakin' strong!"_ Omega-Xis exclaimed. Weapons strong enough to slay gods? Was that why the FM King wanted this world destroyed? It might as well be a good reason for it if the people of this planet were capable of such terrifying feets. _"How many of these Longinus are there?"_

"There are thirteen," the redhead said. "All of them are broken up to Low-Tier, Mid-Tier, and High-Tier Longinus Gears."

" _And what would the strongest be?"_

Rias had some time to think before answering, "I would say that it would be the True Longinus. It is the first of such Sacred Gears named after it. Ironically, it's the very same Gear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ, God's only son, after he was tortured to death. It's said that even a shallow stab is enough to kill a higher being such as a Seraphim, or even a demon below that of the Maous."

"So... out of curiosity," Netto asked, almost edgerly, "Do I have a Sacred Gear?"

Rias smiled, "Sorry, Netto-kun. But you don't."

"Oh..." Netto looked disappointed, as did Omega-Xis.

"Actually, I read there are two possible way for you to gain a Sacred Gear," Asia stated after staying silent for a short while as listened, "One possible way is to find a Sacred Gear that hasn't bonded with a user yet, but that's usually rare."

"What's the other way?" Netto asked.

"If you want to take a Sacred Gear that has already bonded with a user..." Asia's face looked glum as she suddenly hesitated.

"You would have to kill the user," Rias finished.

"Damn," Netto frowned. He didn't like the idea of killing someone just to take their Sacred Gear.

"Don't think of it as the end of the world," Rias smiled, wrapping her arm over his shoulder. Netto felt goosebumps over his skin as a light blush formed over his face, "It just means that you have another power hidden inside you. We just have to unlock it. And we can't forget, you have Omega-Xis too."

"Y-yeah. Good to know," Netto nodded, still blushing. Akeno giggled merrily at the sight while Asia gazed at them in confusion.

The door opened and Yuuto and Koneko stepped in, "We managed to finish the search as soon as the police arrived. It seems that the fallen angels have retreated for now," Yuuto announced.

"I see," Rias nodded, removing her arm from Netto. "I guess that eases our troubles for the moment."

"Before we go any further, I think now's the best time to talk about the elephant in the room," Koneko said, turning her gaze at Netto.

"Uhh... what elephant in the room?" Netto asked, feeling uneased by the look the shorter first year was giving him.

Koneko's only response was to pull out a cell phone from her pocket and flip open a screen for everyone to see. On her screen, was a footage of the attack on the monorail the day before with kid in a blue suit holding up a monorail car before setting it down.

"Woah... is that Netto-kun?" Akeno blinked, looking closer at the screen.

"Oh that? That was when he saved me from falling off!" Asia said, recognizing the image on the phone. "He was saving those trains from falling apart yesterday!"

"That reminds me, you never did say who Omega-Xis really was," Rias reminded Netto, "You said he was an alien from another planet, but you never said why he came here."

"Mm. Good point," Netto replied. He wiped the wetness away from his sneakers before putting them on his feet. "You've pretty much told us a lot of info that I didn't even know were real till I saw it all with my own eyes. Should be fair to give you the same courtesy."

" _Netto, we don't need to get them involved,"_ Omega-Xis warned.

"They saw us in our EM Wave form, Omega-Xis," Netto countered, "As far I can see, they already are."

" _Fine..."_ Omega-Xis sighed.

"Good," Netto complied. "Alright then. The blue armor from you guys saw me in was the state me and Omega-Xis go into when we merge together. With it, I can enter the plane of electromagnetic wave energy and gain abilities like super speed, super strength, things like that."

"So combining with Omega-Xis gives you more abilities. I see," Rias nodded, understanding. "What what do you mean by entering a plane of electromagnetic wave energy?"

"That? It means I can turn into EM Waves. I can become invisible to the naked eye and I can phase through matter."

"So basicly, you can peep on girls without being noticed," Koneko deadpanned.

"What?! No!" Netto exclaimed quickly. "Look, the point is that there were Electromagnetic Wave viruses that caused the train to malfunction the way it did. Several other aliens from planet FM chased Omega-Xis here and they aren't as friendly. In fact, they came here just to attack and destroy Earth." As soon as he said that, the young nun and devils all had an expression of emotions, varying from shock, terror, and possible even fear. Even Koneko, who was very hard to read, had her eyes widened in a fraction of an inch.

"B... but why?" Yuuto asked, being the first to recover.

" _The FMians are warmongers. They'll attack any planet they consider to be a threat to them, as they have done many times before,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"I got tired of all the chaos they were causing so I left. Aside from the destruction of Earth, their other mission is to destroy me, the fugitive."_

"This is starting to sound like a sci-fi B movie," Akeno muttered.

"This is bad," Rias frowned, worry clearly showing on her face, "And you say that the FMians can't be seen or touched by anyone else? Just like Omega-Xis?"

"If the viruses are any indication," Netto said. "Omega-Xis also said that there are nine FMians who are on this planet right now. To continue with this invasion of theirs, they need to take control of the people living here by possessing them and taking on a physical form."

"And what about Omega-Xis?" Yuuto asked. If the FMians could control anyone with a body, what did that say about Netto?

" _He can't be controlled, so don't worry,"_ Omega-Xis said. " _For some reason, when we merge, he's the one in the driver's seat._ "

"Yeah, we're partners. He gives me power and I use it to save people," Netto admitted.

"So in other words you're like some kind of superhero," Yuuto said.

"In a sense."

"You are. You saved me and all those people when they fell," Asia smiled at him.

"Hm, whatever the case the fact that there are alien life forms approaching Earth is a major game changer," Rias said, her stern voice cutting through the tension. "The devil, angel, and fallen angel factions would have most likely noticed what happened yesterday thanks to the event catching mundane eyes. They want to keep humans out of their war as much as possible."

"And the appearance of aliens might make people keep an eye out for anything supernatural," Akeno added.

"Not to mention that there is also the church to consider. They believe that God is the only one capable of creating intelligent life. To most, the idea of anything else that can live existing on other planets is preposterous," Rias continued. "In fact, they fear such beliefs could jeopardise their position. If proof of aliens' existence is found then the church would lose a lot of followers... at least that's what they think. Many of the members are already comparing the advancement of human technology to the Tower of Babel."

"Tower of... Babel?" Netto asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Eons ago before the birth of Christ, the people of Israel attempted to build a tower high enough that it would lead to Heaven. God in turn caused their language to scramble, effectively stopping the construction without clear directions for them to give. The tower was forever given the name 'Babel' as a reminder for humanity moving too fast. It's due to what happened then that the church often refers to the current advancement of humanity as 'the Babel Effect'. But that's besides the point. The only thing that matters is that we know have much more to worry about with the FMains invading."

" _So, these church people could be a problem. Are they really so stupidly arrogant to believe that Earth is the only planet in the universe with intelligent life?"_ Omega-Xis questioned.

"Sorry to say, but that's faith for you," Rias shrugged.

" _Kinda wish an Independance Day scenario could happen so they would know their faith is flawed,"_ Omega-Xis responded.

"Independance Day?" Netto asked, arching his eyebrow.

" _It was a movie I found online. You were asleep so I got bored."_

"Unfortunately, they might find a way to deny an alien invasion even if it happens right in front of them. They have the resources to do that," Rias said.

" _Seriously? Are Terrans really so dumb?"_

"Do you get off on pissing off people?" Koneko frowned, starting to dislike the alien.

" _I'm from a race of highly advanced warriors, girl,"_ Omega-Xis replied guiltlessly, _"I think I have a right to piss primitive Terrans off."_

"So, why is Earth targetted as a threat?" Asia asked, attempting to keep an argument from breaking out.

" _All I know is that the people here are accessing the EM Waves and our king isn't so happy about sharing the airwaves. He's been acting a bit... paranoid lately,"_ Omega-Xis told her. Paranoid as in destroying planets left and right at the first sign to any possible assassination attempt. The last straw was after the the destruction of planet Tenemule. All inhabitants of the planet wiped out, gone. He couldn't stand for it any longer.

"I may need to contact the Satans if this is a real threat," Rias said, folding her arms. "If these FMians really are intent on attacking Earth, it will hurt devils as much as it does humans. Until then, the only thing we can do is keep an eye out for the aliens. That is our main priority."

Nothing more was said that night.

* * *

The next day was a weekend and so there was no school. Netto took the time to show Asia around the city as he contemplated what to next. He made sure to download some games to his Transer just to keep Omega-Xis from getting bored and to keep him from complaining before he left the house. Asia looked around the city with awe and wonder, almost like a child. It was then that Netto realized that Asia likely never stepped out of her town before.

"This place is so huge!" Asia exclaimed in awe, "And the buildings! I never thought they would get so tall!"

"This city is very advanced," Netto replied, a bit smug, "It's the most advanced city in the world as a matter of fact. Everything is state of the art, brand new."

"Really? That's so amazing!" Asia beamed. "I had no idea people were able to build things like this!" Looking ahead the tall skyscrapers, she saw one of the electronic billboards and was so fascinated by it. There on the billboard was a very flashy concert playing. Singing on the stage was a young woman in her late teens with long strawberry blond hair that flowed past her shoulders to the small of her back and sparkling blue eyes, dressed up in a dark blue aviator uniform with six golden buttons on the coat, the coat split in the center to expose her legs, blue pants which exposed her inner thighs and black boots with a blue cap. The uniform left little to the imagination as it was apparent that this woman took good care of her body. Her chest wasn't lacking either.

And her voice was like that of an angel.

" _Baby doushitai? soujuu_

 _Handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY_

 _(Do you) want my heart & want my love? _

_NO!? nmou! SWING shite KISS!_

" _Chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO_

 _Buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me_

 _(How) beautiful! Excuse me!_

 _Hoshitara rarara possibilities_

" _POINT I don't care DOLLARS How much fake_

 _POINT futatsu ni hitotsu_

 _But ai nara shite_

" _What 'bout my star?"_

"So pretty..." Asia whispered, her eyes glittering at the performance. "Who is she?"

"You never heard of Sheryl Nome?" Netto asked. Asia shook her head. "She's one of the top singing idols of the world, to the point that she gained the nickname 'Galactic Fairy'. She's so popular that it's impossible for people to say they haven't heard at least one of her songs."

"I see what you mean," Asia nodded. "My old village didn't have much outside contact, so we never heard of her. The most we got out of outsiders were priests from the Vatican Church."

"She's on a tour and Japan is supposed to be her last stop," Netto told her. "Maybe if we're lucky we can go see one of her concerts. What do you think?"

"That sounds great!" Asia smiled. She looked around the street and noticed a colorful building. "Hey, what's that?"

"Just one of the several game centers in the city," Netto answered. "Wanna have a look?"

"Yeah!"

Netto took Asia to the game center and showed her how to play several of the games stationed their. Asia has never used any sort of machines before she had some difficulty learning how to work them. It took quite a bit of money to get them to work. In the end, Netto simply bought her a plush to which she thought was very cute and promised to take care of it forever. Later, some girls dressed up in cosplay costume wanted to wear the nun habit she was wearing. It was a bit confusing but Asia wound up wearing another outfit herself. She was dressed in a pink hoodie with a music note on the left breast and two soft bulbs on the hood. The sleeves stopped at the elbows and her forearms were covered in striped pink and yellow bridal gauntlets. She also had on a short yellow tank top with dark blue knee length boots.

"Hau~..." Asia groaned, fidgeting in embarrassment, "They took my outfit..."

"W... wow," Netto blushed brightly, "Asia, you look good."

"N-no way! Really?" Asia blushed back.

"This might be a bit sudden but you think we can take pictures?" Netto asked, scratching his cheek. "I'll tell the girls that the outfit is yours so they can give it back to you."

"S-sure!"

The pair took few pictures out of the photo both, both smiling and doing funny poses. Asia even admitted that she liked the hoodie and how it looked on her. Still, it had to be returned. They continued on and they both eventually got hungry. The was a food truck that Netto enjoyed going to time and again so he went there. It was mainly red with blue flames painted on it. On the front of the truck was its name 'The Varietruck'. It was called that due to its menu which varied each day. Today they were serving assorted donuts. Two people were the ones working there. The first was girl in her late teens. She had a fair complexion and long black hair with bangs that framed her face. She had blue cat-like eyes and also wore a bow in her hair. She wore a red tank top and blue jeans with a red and blue apron in front. She was also wearing a red Transer on her wrist. Her name was Kat Hasuma.

"Hey, Net-chi. What up?" asked the girl who was standing in front of the truck. She was setting up tables and chairs for anyone who wanted to eat at the location. She noticed Asia next to him and blinked, "Oh? What's this?" Kat gave a small smirk that resembled a cat's smile, her eyes ogling the younger girl, "So you've already got a girlfriend? And you got her dressing up as a nun. How scandalous~."

"It's not like that!" Netto quickly denied, blushing brightly. "I'm just showing her around town."

"Sure, sure. We'll go with that," Kat laughed. "So, wach'ya buyin'?"

"We can take some Triple Chocolate Danger donuts from you," answered Netto as he and Asia sat down. "And some soda."

"Gotcha!" Kat smiled. "Hey, bro! Soda and a set of Triple Chocolate Dangers!"

"OK, Onii-chan!" responded the boy who was in the truck. He looked to be around the same age as Kat and had auburn hair with bangs that framed his face as well. His auburn hair was braided and he wore goggles on his forehead. His eyes were green and he wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with blue jeans, a white apron, and a blue Transer on his wrist. This was Kat's brother, Leo Narukawa.

"And here you go." Kat took the tray and two cans of soda before setting them down in front of Netto and Asia. "Bon appetit."

"Uh... what's this?" Asia asked, looking at the donuts. "Are their any forks and knives?"

"For real? Naw gurl," Kat laughed, "It's finger food. You use your hands."

"My hands?" Asia blinked, looking at her digits. She picked up one of the donuts and looked to Netto.

"Like this." He took a huge bite out of his donut.

Asia understood and she took a bite as well. Instantly, she was struck down by a burst of flavor as her taste buds were assaulted by the sweetness of the chocolate and the texture of the donuts. It was so delicious.

"Yummy~, that's wonderful," Asia coed with flushed cheeks.

Kat immediately took a picture of Asia's reaction with her Transer. "Hehe, you sure got yourself a keeper, Net-chi."

"Oi!" Netto snapped.

"Hey, are those kids at school still giving you a hard time?" Kat asked, closing her Transer.

"Well, yeah. Kinda," Netto nodded.

"Then you know what you should do? You should try and uncover their own shameful secrets and expose them all. That way you'll all be on equal ground," Kat suggested.

Netto's eyes bulged. "Are you serious?"

"I had people give me a hard time before So I dug up their secrets and exposed them. No blackmail. My God, the social backlash was... delicious! And if you do plan on getting back at people, remember to be patient and discrete. It doesn't hurt to have a scapegoat you can throw under the bus later on for good measure."

Netto just stared bug-eyed at the older girl. To think she had such a sadistic side was unimaginable, but perhaps everyone had a dark side. It just took a lot of provocation to push it up to the surface. The grin and flush on her cheeks were a bit unnerving. Asia meanwhile took a sip on the soda and coughed suddenly. She wasn't used to fizzy drinks. It was cool, but it tickled her throat in a way she had never experienced before.

"You might wanna take it easy on the soda," Netto advised. "Hey, Kat. How about a couple of ice cream sundaes?"

"You got it," Kat took the order. "Hey, Leo! Two ice cream sundaes!"

"You got it!" Leo responded.

When the ice cream sundaes came, Asia again looked at them pretty oddly. She must've really had such a simply life if she had never seen an ice cream before. "So, now you eat this with a spoon," Netto instructed, showing a utensil in his hand. Asia took her spoon and took a scoop of her sunday before stuffing it into her mouth. Asia squealed in delight at the taste, "Sweet~!"

"Glad you too are enjoy yourselves. Come back tomorrow if you're in the mood for tacos," Kat winked.

"Okay!" both Netto and Asia nodded.

After a nice lunch, the two went to Megalo Station to board a monorail that went to Vista Point. The monorails had been repaired from the virus attack days ago and extra protection was taken to make sure that another accident wouldn't happen again. Vista Point was a plateau near Kodama that was a good star gazing sight. Since it was so private, other people came to this spot for different reasons. Some less innocent than others.

"Such a lovely view!" Asia smiled looking at the sky and the city before them.

"My dad used to bring me here when I was younger sometimes," Netto told her. "Sometimes he and my mom would take me here whenever they had days off."

"It must've been nice," Asia said.

"It was," Netto nodded. Looking over the rocky landscape, he noticed someone standing over a cliff some feet above them, their trench coat fluttering in the wind. "Huh? Hey, it's Utagai-san!"

"Hm?" Asia's eyes turned to where Netto was looking. "Do you know that man?"

"He's my mom's subordinate. But what's he doing all the way out here?" Netto frowned. He's eyes widened as a realization came to his head. "Oh no!"

Utagai's face held a grim determination before he gulped nervously. And then, he clenched his eyes shot before leaping off the cliff and into the ravine below him.

"He JUMPED!" Asia cried in shock.

"Oh, crapbaskets!" Netto swore before flipping his Transer open, "Omega-Xis! We have trouble!"

" _What? I'm already at level 23! Isn't there a better time?"_ Omega-Xis asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Look!" Asia shouted, pointing.

Netto turned up and saw Utagai's coat fly off into the air. And then, to his surprise, a pair of steel, white wings with panels resembling feathers opened from his back and flashed as they came active. And then... he started to fly.

"It's perfect!" Utagai smiled, laughing like a giddy child, "It's absolutely perfect! My first test flight has succeeded beyond my wildest dreams!"

"He's... flying," Asia blinked dumbly.

"Yeah, he is," Netto nodded, equally stupefied.

"AND BEST OF ALL, IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! NO ONE CAN STEAL IT FROM ME AND I'LL NEVER LET THEM HAVE IT! NEVER!" Utagai's laugh echoed through the plateau as he flew around in a circle.

" _Well, he's an amusing one. Isn't he?"_ Omega-Xis quipped.

Utagai's euphoria suddenly became short lived as the panels on his wings suddenly stopped glowing. Alarmed, Utagai looked left and right at both of his wings. "Uh oh! Out of fuel already?!" With nothing to hold him up in the air, Utagai was sent tumbling to the trees below as he let out a panicked scream.

"Oh no, he's falling!" Asia gasped.

" _Actually, I think he's finished falling,"_ Omega-Xis joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Netto frowned. "That's not funny!"

"With a fall like that, he must've gotten seriously hurt!" Asia said. Without thinking, she ran the nearest path she could find that lead to the forest. Netto was close behind.

* * *

Down at the forest floor, Utagai groaned slightly as he sat against the tree, slightly out of breath from the near death experience. "Note to self... stock extra ionic batteries," he chided himself. He gave a painful his as he gripped his leg, as his knee appeared to be scraped and bleeding rather badly.

"Hello? Utagai-san!" a voice shouted, coming closer. Looking up, he saw to his surprise a pair of teenagers approaching him. "Are you alright?" Netto asked.

"Yeah," Utagai nodded, "Lucky for me that tree broke my fall." He blinked as he smiled, "Hey, I know you! You're the chief's kid Netto aren't you? But what about the girl next to you? I don't think you've seen her before." Then his eyes widened as his face grew worried, "Wait a minute, that's funny. How is that you just happen to be here? You're spies aren't you? You're after my invention!"

"Spies? Huh?" Asia asked, confused.

"No! Don't deny it!" Utagai accused, pointing at them, "You're just waiting for a chance to steal the Sky Jacket from me! But you'll never get it, never! I mean it! It belongs to me!" he shouted, clinging onto his precious invention protectively.

Asia noticed the bruise on Utagai's knee, "You got hurt in the fall, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Utagai frowned, glaring at her.

Asia approached the man carefully as he eyed her with suspicion. She knelt down before him and held her hands over the scraped knee as her hands became covered in a green glow. The bruise steadily began to vanish from Utagai's knee before it became erased completely. His eyes widened as he noticed, the sting of the cut gone just like that.

"It's... gone?" Utagai gasped in amazement. He looked up at the girl as she stood up, "Who are you?"

"Just a humble nun. My name is Asia Argento," she introduced herself.

"I'm Utagai Shinsuke," he introduced in return, standing up. "Good to meet you, I suppose. And sorry about accusing you."

"My mom said you were working a top secret project, and it looks like that was it," Netto said, "I'm assuming that it's a zero-gravity generator?"

Utagai blinked in surprise, "Yes, actually. It uses electromagnets to repel the human body's own electromagnetic field from that of the Earth's core. But... I made sure never to tell anyone about that."

"Your secret's safe with us," Netto promised, "As for how I know, I'm a technopath."

"Really?" Utagai smiled, looking amazed, "That's incredible!"

"What's a technopath?" Asia asked.

"It means he can manipulate and talk to machines. Basically, he's a type of esper," Utagai explained.

"Yeah. Since I was a kid, I could hear the inner workings and examine the structure of a machine or appliance by touch. As I got older, I started to see a machine and guessed how it worked. Though sometimes I guessed wrong."

"So, you were born with special abilities as well," Asia noted. "You must've helped a lot of people back then as well."

"Something like that," Netto shrugged.

As the trio was talking with one another, a black feather fell to the ground. Utagai noticed the feather and picked it up to examined it.

"This is odd," he remarked. "I don't remember crows being in this region..." Suddenly, a large blast of light erupted behind Utagai and exploded. He screamed out before he crashed into a tree and was knocked out cold.

"Utagai-san!" Asia gasped.

Quickly, more black feathers rained around them. It was becoming clear that they were not from birds.

" _Netto, I can sense another FMian. It's nearby,"_ Omega-Xis alerted Netto.

"What? Already?!" Netto gasped, tensing up.

"Oh... it's you again, shitty low-class devil. Still, you've done well looking after Asia-chan up till now," a new voice spoke up. Netto felt a chill down his spine as he recognized the voice. From the way Asia reacted, so did she. Both turned around as Raynare gracefully descended from the sky.

"Raynare... sama," Asia whispered.

"Asia-chan, I'm afraid your vacation is over," Raynare said, her smiled sickeningly sweet, "It's time to come back. You know it's useless to run. Don't even try it."

"...Begone," Asia frowned, "I want no part in the evil you and the other angels are up to. You're killing people, all because they made pacts with devils. I know for a fact that God would not allow that to happen! I can't trust you!"

"Don't give me trouble. You know as well as I do that your Gear is very important to us. Don't you know how long it took for me to find you? Please make this easy on yourself."

" _Netto!"_ Omega-Xis shouted. _"That woman has bonded with an FMian!"_

"What?" Netto gasped, looking at his Transer.

" _We both knew this would happen! Let's merge!"_

"Right!" Netto nodded as he shot his hand into the air, _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On the Air!"_ Netto was quickly engulfed into a green haze before coming out as Mega Man. He stood in front of Asia protectively with the Mega Buster aimed at the fallen angel.

Rather than looking surprised, or even condescending, Raynare had a look of disdain. "Omega-Xis... I thought so," she frowned. She held up her first as a yellow symbol glowed... the symbol of the constellation cygnus. "I have news for you, kid. You're not the only one with a flashy transformation scene! _Em Wave Change! Raynare, On Air!"_

Her wings exploded into feathers as they suddenly engulfed Raynare, turning from black to white. Her clothing became shredded as blue wind surrounded her curves and limbs. The tornado of feathers exploded, leaving a new humanoid in her place. She was in a tight blue bodysuit that flashed her curves for all to see with black bird-like legs, black and yellow, wide elbows, white forearms, and white breastplate which didn't do anything to hide her cleavage with a white swan stamped on the chest. Her face was blue with black markings around her eyes and the whites of her eyes were yellow and the pupils were red. Her hair had gone from pitch black to jet white. Her helmet was white and shaped like a swan's head with a black beak. She also had large, white, wings with blade-like feathers.

"What happened?!" Asia gasped.

"That fallen angel Raynare bonded with one of the nine FMians we told you about!" Mega Man explained.

"It's Cygnus, a former comrade of mine," Omega-Xis said. "Didn't think he would actually merge with that fallen angel."

"The name is Cygnus Wing now!" the EM Wave Angel corrected, "I was hoping to see you again, traitor. As much as I would love to stay, I'm on a tight schedule. Would you kindly give up Asia-chan? And the Andromeda Key while you're at it."

"That's a no on both counts!" Omega-Xis declared, "You think I've forgotten about how you and the others turned your fangs on me?"

Cygnus Wing gave a small chuckle, "Fine with me. Suit yourself. Then I'll just have to remove it from your corpse! _Cygnus Feathers!"_ She flapped her wings hard, shooting a shower of razor sharp feathers at them. Quickly, Mega Man grabbed Asia and ran out of the way. The girl screamed in terror as the feathers exploded behind them from the impact.

"Go hide!" Mega Man ordered, setting the girl down. Asia nodded before hastily running behind a tree. "Anything we can do against Cygnus Wing?" Mega Man asked Omega-Xis.

"Cygnus has always been a pain in the neck!" Omega-Xis grunted. "Now that he's bonded to that fallen angel, there's no telling what he can do now. Defeating them will be that much harder."

"Defeat me? Not even in your dreams!" Cygnus Wing formed a bow made of red light. She then created several arrows of light and loaded them into her new weapon. Taking aim, she let loose the arrows to chase after her targets.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and transformed into a purple gun with seven barrels. He fired out green shots the zipped around before making contact with the arrows, canceling both blasts in blinding explosions.

Cygnus Wing grimaced, "So you actually have some tricks up your sleeve. Not bad at all. Well then... _Dancing Swan!"_ She spread out her large wings and began to spin around. She spun faster and faster until she turned into a speeding tornado. Mega Man shot more blasts from the Aiming Laser as it came towards him, but the blasts were only defected from the tornado. He got caught in the winds and was sent flying up into the air before crashing into a tree, causing it to get knocked down. The tree smashed into the ground as dirt shot upwards from the boom.

"Alright then, ugly duckling," Mega Man growled as the Aiming Laser morphed back to Omega-Xis. "Suck on this!" He fired purple shots from Omega-Xis' mouth at Cygnus Wing. Cygnus Wing swerved out of the way, moving left and right as the shots missed her before dive bombing at Mega Man. The EM Wave Devil jumped upwards and slammed his leg at Cygnus Wing's face, sending her flying out of control before crashing into several trees. She got up as she snarled angrily, and began to beat her wings to cause a gust storm to erupt in the forest. Mega Man was forced to shield his face as the dust covered the forest floor and most of with got carried into his mouth.

"Oh, come on! That's too much!" Mega Man coughed. "Man, enough with gust already!" The dust storm gradually vanished and cleared out, much to Mega Man's surprise as he looked around. "Well, that was polite of her..."

A shrill scream gave him a fright. He looked around frantically before turning around and looking up. To his horror, he saw both Asia and the unconscious Utagai both gripped tightly in the arms of Kalawana, the tall fallen angels looking down at him with her wings keeping her upfloat.

"You're pretty good for a low-tier devil," Kalawana spoke, though it sounded more like an insult than a praise with how she said it, "I might actually have problems with someone like you."

"Netto-san! Help!" Asia cried.

"Let Asia and Utagai-san go!" Mega Man demanded.

"Sorry, Charlie! Afraid we can't do that," Cygnus Wing laughed, hovering next to her comrade, "Her Twilight Healing is very rare you see. We're not just going to let a power like that go to waste."

"But what about the guy?" Omega-Xis asked. "What's he got to do with all this?"

"Him?" Cygnus Wing asked, looking over at Utagai, "Much like the fallen angel, his EM Wave Frequency syncs perfectly with mine," she smirked as she caressed his face and cupped his chin, "Although, I do have other roles in mind for him. On the other hand, I will be willing to trade him back to you for the Andromeda Key."

"You already know my answer..." Omega-Xis glared.

"Then it appears that we've reached an impasse," she sighed. "Well, once the ritual is complete, I'll be back for the Key either way." Two red and silver magic circles appeared underneath the fallen angels as they both vanished inside.

"Goodbye, Netto-san..." Asia smiled sadly as she vanished into the portal.

"STOP!" Mega Man yelled as he blasted himself to vanishing portal. But alas, he was seconds too slow as the portals vanished before he reached, landing back down as he skid across the dirt. "Damn!"

"Netto! Calm down!" Omega-Xis said, "They could still be in the city! We just need to look for them!"

"Yeah, I know!" Mega Man nodded. He quickly grabbed Utagai's Sky Jacket which was still leaning against the tree. It was total luck that I didn't get damage from all the attacks, but it did look rather dusty. Still, Utagai would want it back. He turned into a green ball of light before shooting off into the city, intent on finding the kidnappers.

* * *

Mega Man searched high and low all over the city, trying to find any lead, any clue. Anything to lead him to where Asia and Utagai might have been taken. He looked everywhere that could be possibly abandoned, including warehouses. His search turned out to be a big fat nothing. The clock was against him and he didn't know what plans those fallen angels had for Asia and Utagai, and it was anything but good.

As much as he hated to admit, he couldn't do it alone. He needed help.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No means no. I told you we can't help that nun anymore than we already have."

Not the answer he was hoping for, but he had a feeling that she was going to say that.

The ORC was once again in the old school building, having one of their meetings. That was when Mega Man beamed into the room and asked for help finding Asia. He knew he was pushing it due to not really being accepting of the club, but at this point he didn't really have much of a choice. Something had to be done. But it seemed asking for help was much more difficult that he anticipated.

"Please, sempai," Netto practically begged, "This is way bigger than that. One of the FMians we told you about merged with one of the fallen angels from before. Not only that, but they took another man with them!"

"The FMians?" Rias frowned deeper, "Is that so?" One of the aliens have actually made a contract with a fallen angel? This truly was bad news. That meant the aliens can't just take control of humans but anyone with a physical body.

"She also mentioned something about a ritual," Netto pressed on. "What could she have meant by that?"

"My guess is that it's a ritual to take Asia's Twilight Healing," Rias said. Netto's eyes widened, realizing that Asia's life was at stake for sure. "Still, I can't permit you to go after them. If you are killed by a fallen angel, or even a priest for that matter, it means the end of your existence. There is no way you can come back from that. Game over."

"But... what about Cygnus then?"

"We can figure something, but we would have to tread carefully," she told him. Akeno went up to Rias and whispered something in her ear. From from the way her eyes slowly rose, it appeared to be urgent. She reached around her chair to grab her waistcoat. "Sorry, but something just came up. I need to head out with Akeno for a little bit."

"But we haven't finished!" Netto said. Rias quickly silenced him by pressing her finger on his lips.

"There's one other thing I need to tell you," she said, her voice moving into lecture-mode, "High-class devils such as myself have a finite amount of servants to allow into their peerage. We refer them as Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces... like in... chess?" Netto asked, his words mumbling against her finger.

Rias smiled at his intuitiveness, "Exactly," she said, removing her finger. "As the leader, my rank is King. Akeno, my second-in-command, is the Queen. Yuuto is my Knight, and Koneko, my Rook. You, Netto, are my Pawn."

"Wait... so I'm just cannon fodder?" Netto frowned.

"All chess pieces have a unique skill and the pawn is no different," Rias countered, slipping on her coat, "You have an ability all other pieces do not: Promotion."

"What does that mean?" Netto asked, unfamiliar with the chess terms.

"It means that if you enter an area that the King considers to be enemy territory, such as a _church_ , you can promote yourself to a stronger piece other than King, giving you a temporary power boost," she explained, putting an extra emphasis on the word "church", "Promoting to Rook will grant you a stronger defence and monstrous strength, Knight gives you greater speed, Bishop enhances magical powers, and Queen combines all three attributes together. However, Queen is a double-edged sword that takes a huge toll on those who haven't increased their stamina. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Netto nodded. He blinked as remembered what she said. "But wait... you mentioned Bishop. You don't have a Bishop in your group yet?"

Rias flinched, almost looking guilty, "That... is a story for another time. Just remember that a devil's greatest strength depends on their desire." She stepped onto the room's magic circle next to Akeno as it lit up in a red light, "Yuuto, you're in charge while we're out."

"Hai!" Yuuto nodded as the two third years teleported out of the room. Looking to his side, he turned to see Netto as he was walking out the room. "You're still gonna try and find Asia? Even if you do, that fallen angel might not be alone. You could be walking into a trap."

"An innocent girl is going to die and a man is being used for who knows what. I'm not going to sit idly while those two fallen angels do what they want. Don't try and stop me, Yuuto-senpai," Netto said sternly, turning back to look at him.

"Who said I was?" Yuuto smiled, "I'm coming with you."

"You're what?" Netto gasped.

"Listen, I've felt what you're feeling before. When I was turned into a devil I thought myself as some sorta freak too. But when it comes down to it, being a devil isn't so bad. It's nice to have people you can always depend on," Yuuto told him, patting him on the shoulder. "And you're my kouhai. I'd be setting a bad example if I didn't lend you a hand. Besides, Bucho did say that you can promote yourself if you're in enemy territory. She considers a church to be just that. That's her way of saying to go on ahead."

"A... church...?" Netto repeated. He bopped himself on a head, "Of course a church! Why didn't I look there?"

"Devils avoid churches by instinct so it's not completely your fault that you didn't think to look there," Yuuto replied. "But it should be fine so long you have some back up."

"...And someone has to keep you out of trouble," Koneko said before Netto's gaze reached her.

Netto slowly smiled, "Then we'd better head on out."

* * *

The sky had already gone dark by the time they arrived. The team of Netto, Yuuto, and Koneko stood across the street from where the only church in the city was. It was given off a very foreboding atmosphere, especially during the night which made it look even more creepy. It was making Netto feel rather restless. Whether it was due to the devil genes or simply because it was just that creepy he wasn't sure.

"Man, this place looks like it's part of some horror movie..." Netto whispered.

"From this presence alone, there is definitely fallen angel activity going on," Yuuto announced. "And from the look of things, a group of rogue exorcists have also set up camp here."

"How so?" Netto asked.

"See those decapitated statues?" Yuuto pointed. Netto looked over to where his upperclassman was pointing. There were definitely ruined statues in that direction. "Rogue exorcists who have been abandoned by god destroy holy areas and commit acts of blasphemy for pleasure. If we cut through the entrance, we should be able to get to the sanctuary in one go. That's most likely where they're keeping Asia. But..."

"...It's possible that there's a team of exorcists waiting," Koneko finished.

"And getting through the church won't be a cakewalk," Yuuto added. "That means we only have one chance. Are you ready?"

"Need you ask?" Netto replied, "I'm just glad you two are helping us like this."

"Hey, you and I are buddies, right? Of course I'll help," Yuuto smiled. In a 180 turn, his expression turned to one of anger, "And besides, fallen angels aren't my favorite things in the world. In fact, you can say I hate them."

"Hate them?" Netto blinked. He had never see Yuuto put on such an intense expression before. He was always wearing a refreshing smile wherever he went. Just wait did the fallen angels do to him to make him hate them like that?

"Questions for later," Koneko interrupted.

"Yeah..." Netto nodded slowly, raising his hand up to the air, _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On the Air!"_ A large image of Omega-Xis appeared and embraced Netto from behind, covering him in a green haze and transforming him into Mega Man. Mega Man aimed his buster at the locked gate and fired, blowing the gate off the hinges. "Alright you two, let's rock!"

The trio quickly rushed through the broken gates and made their way up the steps, each moving at a speed far beyond that of a normal human. "We better hurry! By now it's likely they already know we're here!" Yuuto said. They reached the large doors that lead to the inside of the church. Koneko strode to the front before launching her leg over her head and smashing her foot against the door. Much to both Mega Man and Omega-Xis' shock, the doors swung opened forcefully. The brute force echoed all over the place. If no one noticed that they were here, they sure as hell did now.

"Woah," Netto gapped, "Rias-senpai wasn't kidding about the monstrous strength thing."

"The half-pint's a powerhouse," Omega-Xis added.

"Better remember not to piss her off," Mega Man reminded himself.

The group entered the church and stepped inside the sanctuary. There was an altar and pews, which was what any church had. It looked like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. And something wasn't right here... The statue of Jesus on the cross had his head destroyed. What a creepy site. Who would want to desecrate such a sacred area?

"Wow, no wonder people stop going to church these days," Mega Man quipped, looking around.

"Don't let your guard down," Yuuto warned, taking out a long sword. "Someone is here."

"...Over there," Koneko pointed.

Someone stepped out from behind a pillar and walked in front the altar, standing in front of the team of devils. "Yo, we meet again, devils," Freed greeted, clapping sarcastically, "Glad you could make it! I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?"

A sight for sore eyes indeed. Mega Man snickered at the sight a Freed, far from being intimidated, "Sup Freed? I see you got yourself a nice tan." Freed's skin had gotten noticeably darker from the barbeque he ended up getting the other night. There were even some patches over his face, making him look like a human dalmatian.

Freed scowled, his teeth grinning together, "No thanks to you, tin man! I pride myself on the fact that I never had to fight any devil more than once, damn it! Not a single devil escaped me one before and not only that I got fried like a shrimp!"

"And? How is that our problem?" Koneko asked, her face showing that she really didn't give a damn.

"My whole damn head of hair was ruined thanks to you!" snapped Freed, pointing at the once silver hair which was now crispy like jerk chicken. "I used to have a 100 percent perfect kill count before you came along! If there's one thing I hate it's being mocked by maggot devils in the house of God!" He pulled out a sword and a gun from his back, spinning them both in his hands. "Mega Man...you've made my murder boner so hard...I'm gonna kill you...and stick my sword inside of you until I make so many murder holes."

"...Do you even listen to yourself?" Mega Man grimaced.

Yuuto suggested, "Netto, leave him to us."

"You go save the nun. We got this," Koneko added.

"I can sense Cygnus nearby. He's underneath the altar," Omega Xis said.

"Right, watch yourselves guys," Mega Man nodded, disappearing in a shimmer of rainbow lights.

"Hey! Come back here! No one said you could leave!" Freed shouted, pissed off that his target of aggression was playing ghost yet again.

"Go suck eggs," Koneko said dryly, grabbing one of the pews and throwing it at the insane priest as if it were a ragdoll. Freed quickly sliced it in half, allowing the pieces to fly past him harmlessly. Yuuto took the chance to rush forward for a quick slash. Freed was forced to defend himself as both young men clashed blades at one another, sparks flying out from each furious blow. They were both evenly matched and they weren't backing down.

"You're not half bad!" sneered Freed as he drew his silver gun and aimed it at Yuuto's head, "Makes me wanna blow your brains out! KA-BOOM!" Yuuto tilted his head just as the gun fired, the silver bullet only cutting a few strands of his hair. He quickly back flipped to dodge another shot, leaping backwards and landing on his laughed manically as he continued shooting silver bullet rounds at the Knight has he literally ran circles. One of the bullets managed to graze Yuuto on the cheek, but he didn't stop running, even deflecting several bullets from hitting him. Koneko quickly jumped in front of him and used herself as a shield- as much as she could due to her height anyway. It seemed to work as all the bullets were stopped from targeting Yuuto and hit her instead, but rather turn her into bloody swiss cheese the bullets were crushed against her body, a few even tearing up her uniform. Freed seemed to realize that shooting wasn't going anywhere.

"Guns won't work on me," Koneko said boredly.

"Well, well," Freed smirked, his gun smoking, "You're tough for a little half-pint, aren't you?"

"Screw you, asswhipe."

Freed raced to the side to avoid being trampled by a storm of pews, strafing and leaping over debris as he went. "Come on, come on! I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Actually, you look warm enough," Yuuto joked.

"Alright, now that's just wrong," Freed scolded.

* * *

Mega Man appeared in the church's basement in a shimmer of rainbows. He looked at the door before him before kicking it down, blasting it off the hinges. He strode through the dust and found himself in a chamber where a small army of masked priests had suddenly stood up with their swords drawn. At the very end of the room was Cygnus Wing standing before a large cross, where Asia was chained up and in a very thin dress.

"Netto-san..." Asia moaned softly, looking up slowly, "You're... here..."

"What do you know?" Cygnus Wing smiled, looking over her shoulder to peer at Mega Man, "You actually came after all."

"Never count your eggs before they hatch, Tweety!" Mega Man answered, aiming his Mega Buster at the fallen angel/alien hybrid, "Now let go of her!"

"How sweet, but I can't do that," Cygnus Wing said, condescendingly, "I'm afraid you're a little late to the party." Asia's body glowed in a bright green light, and she screamed in agonizing pain. A small orb slowly pulled itself out of her chest and began to approach Cygnus Wing's waiting hands.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Mega Man snarled, firing his Mega Buster at Cygnus Wing's back. The shots never had a chance to reach as one of the priest quickly deflected the shots with his sword.

"You will not interfere!" the priest shouted, lunging for the kill.

"I will have your head, devil!" another shouted as more of them zerg-rushed him.

"Out of my way!" Mega Man shouted, tossing a Battle Card into the air, _"Battle Card, Predation! Jet Attack!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and morphed into a head of a black bird with red and white eyes, a yellow mohawk, and a yellow beak with jagged teeth. In a blur of yellow, Mega Man quickly sweaped across the chamber and sent all the priests flying up into the air. Still moving in a blur, Mega Man appeared right next to Cygnus Wing, taking her by surprise.

"What the-?!" she gasped.

"You blinked!" Mega Man slammed his leg against her face, sending the angel flying across the room and out of the doorway, crashing loudly. Mega Man turned back to Asia, the orb still floating before her body. She was also starting to look very sick. Her face was pale and her eyes looked dull. She was going to die soon unless something was done.

"If we put that thing back inside of her, she should be fine," Omega-Xis said.

"Oh, now don't you start," Mega Man said, rolling her eyes. Still, he did as he was told and pressed the orb back into Asia's chest. A bright glow covered the room as the Sacred Gear returned to Asia's body, lasting only for a moment before dimming. As soon as the glow vanished, Asia coughed and breathed loudly, her cheeks and eyes returning to life.

"N...Netto-san..." Asia smiled slowly.

"I'm gonna get you outta here," Mega Man smiled back. He stepped backwards and fired blasts at the chains holding her. Asia was released and collapsed into Mega Man's arms, hugging him tight.

"You came for me..." Asia whispered, tears welling in her eyes, "You actually came."

"What can I say, comes with the territory of being a hero," Mega Man answered, hugging her back.

"RAGH! You filthy vermin! You ruined everything!" one of the priests had recovered quickly and tried to strike Mega Man in the back. Yelling gave himself away though, as Mega Man quickly jumped out of the way as the sword struck down. He moved behind the cross and swiftly kicked it, shooting it at the priest and causing it to fall on him with a loud boom. Looking around the room, he saw all the other priest quickly recovering and glaring murderously at him and Asia, looking none too pleased that the ritual was prematurely interrupted.

"Netto...?" Asia squeaked, clinging onto him fearfully.

"Time to blast off," Mega Man frowned, turning into a green beam of light and shooting up through the ceiling, taking Asia with him.

* * *

Mega Man blasted out of side of the church, bits and pieces falling down to the ground. Mega Man levitated slightly, gravity loosening its grip over him before he adhered to the side, the sound of his metallic boots clicking as he landed. "We should be find out here. At least no one would think to look at the side of the church," Mega Man said, holding Asia tightly to keep her from falling off. "Are are you feeling?"

"A bit better..." Asia answered, slightly out of breath. "It really hurt to have my Sacred Gear taken out like that."

"It's gonna be fine. I won't let anyone get to you," Mega Man promised.

Asia smiled sadly, "No one's ever stood up for me before, not even when I was being banished from my village. Actually... I don't remember the last time anyone was talking to like a friend."

"You never had any friends?"

"Uh-uh," Asia shook her head, "If we get out of this... would it be alright for us to be friends?"

"Of course I will!" Mega Man grinned, "And we will get out of this! I'll show you more of the city and we can hang out more and I'll show you how to play the games here! It's a promise!"

Asia beamed brightly at his words, "Yeah!"

"How sentimental..." Omega-Xis sighed, rolling his eyes.

The roof above them suddenly exploded as dust and debri flew out everywhere, forcing them to shield themselves. A figure shot up into the air and spread out their wings, illuminating themselves in the moonlight. "No way!" Cygnus Wing shouted, her fangs clenched threateningly, "I've come too far for all this to be blown over by some pubescent devil and a traitor!"

"Give it up, Cygnus!" Omega-Xis shouted, "We have the girl and we're blowing out of here!"

"Where is Utagai-san?" Mega Man demanded, "He's not here, is he?"

"Oh, he's far from here. But that won't matter either way. All I have to do is take back Asia and-" Cygnus Wing suddenly flinched in pain as she clenched her head. Then her eyes snapped opened

" _No! We must defeat Omega-Xis and take back the Andromeda Key!"_ she suddenly spoke in an unfamiliar male voice, most likely Cygnus.

"Can it! Asia's power is what I've been looking for in a very long time!" Raynare snapped at a non-existent person.

"Huh?" Mega Man, Asia, and Omega-Xis all blinked in confusion.

" _Our mission is more urgent than the healing abilities of a child. Our king demands it!"_ Cygnus shouted.

"With the Twilight Healing, I can be loved! I'll be the ultimate fallen angel! No one would think lowly of me ever again!" Raynare argued.

" _Fool! You can still accomplish that by getting the Andromeda Key!"_

"No one gives a crap about a damn key!"

" **JUST PICK SOMETHING!"** Cygnus and Raynare roared, **"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!"** Cygnus Wing roared loudly as violent wings surrounded her, causing a forcible feedback of power. Mega Man struggled to keep himself from getting blown off as Asia was forced to hook her arms around legs around him to hang on.

"What's happening, Omega-Xis?!" Mega Man yelled over the winds.

"It seems that fallen angel had plans of her own and it's conflicting with Cygnus's mission!" Omega-Xis shouted back, "They're both destabilizing!"

"That's good, right?!" Mega Man asked. His face suddenly turned bright red as he felt Asia pressing against his back tightly, feeling that she was missing a few certain... somethings, _'No bra? No underwear?'_

The winds quickly vanished as Cygnus Wing suddenly calmed down, slowly breathing in and out as she regained composure. She turned back to Mega Man and Asia as she fold her arms, "Sorry bout that. So, let's just get this over with. I'll be taking both Asia and the Andromeda Key now."

"Let's see you try," Mega Man frowned, pointing his buster at her.

"They've synchronized again. Watch out, Netto," Omega-Xis warned.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded.

The two half-alien life forms faced each other vertically, one good and the other evil. Which one of them will walk away as the victor?

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Chapter 4 done! I've managed to make some things as original as I can for this part of the story arc, as well as add several more things I have planned for this world. I also hope you managed to catch some references that I have set in the chapter. They just might tell you something.

Also, by the time this chapter has been uploaded, it will be exactly one year since Bushido's passing. Once again, this fanfic is being made in his legacy.

Also, noticed the Aiming Laser Mega Man used earlier? It's actually based on a copy weapon from Mega Man X4. I plan on making more Battle Cards based on copy weapons.


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **5th Contact: Birds of a Feather**

 **Several minutes earlier...**

Sitting on one on the trees within the forest area just outside the church, there was a young girl with blond hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue tsurime eyes. Her outfit was a gothic lolita outfit, consisting of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, a green jewel embedded in the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. "Uhg! This is the worst! Standing guard is the most boring thing ever!" she complained haughtily, her legs dangling from the branch. While the ceremony was going on and the priest were standing guard in the church, she was to stand guard outside in case of any intruders, which was very likely considering the new buddy Asia made. She was bored out of her mind with just sitting and doing nothing. She wanted some action, damn it!

Though, she was very curious with the new look Raynare was suddenly sporting. It made her look weird in her opinion, but the weirdness didn't seem like much of a problem since it also gave her a huge power boost. In the world of angels, an angel's power depended on how many wings they have. This applied to fallen angels too since they are simply angels who fell from the grace of God. Raynare still had two wings, so she was no different from an average fallen angel, and yet thanks to her new look she can control air and wind like a some wind spirit. All the priests in their command took it as some sort of blessing and began worshiping her like a goddess, and the woman was eating it all up like no tomorrow. Really, if this keeps up her ego will be the size of the Roman Colosseum!

Then there was the fact that she seemed to be talking in two voices. One was her own voice of course, and the other sounded like some dude. She could swear she heard her talking to herself too, almost arguing. Sure some humans have a habit of talking to themselves, but only because devils, angels, or fallen angels communicate with them telepathically. Angels themselves have never done that to themselves since... ever. Does someone need to go to the psycho ward?

Those questions would have to be taken care of later as a red magic circle appeared on the ground right below her. Standing up and looking down, watched as Rias and Akeno warped out of the magic circle. "Ooo! Ask and and you shall freakin' receive!" the girl jumped down from her perch and landed in a small crotch before slowly rising up as she gave a playful wink, "Hi there! I'm Mitlet and I'm the most awesome fallen angel in the history in, like, ever!" she introduced herself while spinning around and giving a courtesy. She even saw fit to add sparkles and rainbow colors around her to give herself a flare.

"Oh my. This little girl is really into herself, isn't she?" Akeno smiled cutely.

"My servant sensed that you were nearby," Rias said, "Since you're here on watch, your people must be worried about an attack."

"Worried?" Mitlet smirked, "No, we're just in the middle of a super-duper top secret ritual and we don't want you devils interfering."

"Not burst you bubble," Akeno replied, still smiling, "But currently the younger members of our team are on their way there right now."

"They're WHAT? Are you flipping kidding me?!" Mitlet exclaimed, shocked.

"Nope," Akeno answered, "And they're not be discreet about it."

"Arh, damn it!" Mitlet squawked angrily, turning around and stomping her foot into the dirt, "I hate devils! I just wanna squish their ugly stupid devil faces! URGH!" She heave quietly as she calmed down. "Whatever. Let them do their worst. Not like they can stop us, there are WAY more of us than there are of them." She turned around and folded her arms. "So why are you here? I hope it's not for some rescue operation, cause if so you'll have to deal with me first. I may be little but I promise you this much; I can pack a mean punch."

"They're on their own," Rias said dismissively.

Mitlet face-faulted, "Wait, what?"

"We won't be making any attempt to rescue them."

"So, wait," Mitlet questioned, getting back up, "You're telling me that you're just gonna sit back and watch?"

"More or less," Rias told her. "There can't be too much hand holding, right?"

Mitlet narrowed her eyes, "Rescue or not, I can't let you go. You're, like, totally the captain of your loser squad, so if we take you out they're on a trip to useless town. Sorry, but I'm bringing friends to this tea party!" Mitlet declared, black feathered wings shooting out of her back as sparkles yet again surrounded her.

Just then, a silver magic circle appeared behind Rias and Akeno, prompting them to turn around. Stepping out of the circle was Kalawana, accompanied by another fallen angel. He was a middle aged man dressed in a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascor, black pants and shoes and a black fedora.

"Good work, Mitlet," Kalawana smiled.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gremory-sama," the man, Donnasiege, said as he tipped his hat. "But you should've kept a tighter leash on that servant of yours."

"It's too bad we'll have to kill him eventually," Kalawana said, almost looking disappointed, "I did want to have a taste of him. His tight suit certainly leaves little to the imagination."

"My goodness, it looks there's a shotacon among you," Akeno giggled. "It really does look like you aren't so different from us, huh?"

"What'd you say?" Kalawana snapped.

Donnasiege quickly interrupted Kalawana, "It's very clear to us that your intention is to interrupt our ritual. And that we can't allow."

Kalawana frowned as wings wings erupted from her and Donnasiege's backs, "And you'll pay for it with your lives!" she shouted, both of them flying upwards to the air.

"Akeno," Rias commanded.

"Already on it," Akeno's hand shot into the air as eerie storm clouds covered the sky over them. Yellow lightning surged as the clouds formed into a spiral as it shot down a thunderbolt on to her. Rather than getting electrocuted, the Queen instead became empowered by the sudden charge of supernatural electricity. Her clothing, bra, and underwear vanished as the lighting crawled over her naked body, forming a new outfit for her. As soon as the lightning vanished, Akeno was dressed in a traditional miko outfit consisting of a white kimono-like top with detached sleeves, red hakama pants and a pair of geta sandals with white tabi socks. The black haired girl giggle dantly as electricity sparkled all around her.

"No fair!" Mitlet shouted, pointing at Akeno in envy, "I wasn't told that we get to wear costumes in this fight!"

Akeno performed a few quick hand signs, and the shot her hands up into the air with a shout. Four red magic circles suddenly appeared in the air before they all multiplied and circle several good meters around Rias, Akeno, and their fallen angel adversaries. The black-winged angels all looked around in confusion as they quickly recognized what the magic circles were.

"A barrier?!" Donnasiege gasped, looking around in shock.

"Uh oh! We're totes screwed!" Mitlet gulp.

Akeno smirked as a her cheeks suddenly became flushed, her eyes gaining a disturbing gleam, "Ufufu, trapping my pray in a cage gets me so hot~..." she sighed eroticly, licking her fingertips enticingly.

"Damn! We've been lead into a trap!" Kalawana snarled, glaring at the devils. "So this was what you've been trying to do!"

"Yep!" Akeno grinned, "And I'm gonna get a whole lot of pleasure watching you three wither in pain! Hope you're into S&M!"

"No way! Keep her away from me!" Mitlet yelled, trying to fly as far away from the sadistic devil as she could.

"Akeno really enjoys playing with her enemies to the point that it's a turn on for her. The more they're in pain, the more aroused she is. And when she's aroused it makes her wanna try harder," Rias smiled, hands on her hips. "It's game over for you."

"Go ahead and act as confident as you want!" Kalawana shouted. "The ritual is almost done! And once it's over not even you will have the power to sta-!"

 **KA-BOOM!**

A loud explosion suddenly rocked the church grounds, causing a small tremor as it rattled the the trees around them. Looking up, they could all see a thick layer of smoke rising up from the church. The three fallen angels all gaped in shock. "What the hell?!" Donnasiege demanded.

"It looks like our team has already put an end to your little ritual," Rias said, her right hand slowly forming dark red and black mist with black lightning surging all over the fingers. "Now, how about we clean up?"

"Grrrrr..." Mitlet snarled, gritting her fangs angrily, "That's it! Kick their pointed-tails now!"

* * *

 **(Insert Song - It's Boss Time - Mega Man 3 Boss Remix)**

Cygnus Wing roared as she lunged at Mega Man with a sword of light in her hand, slashing about furiously as her weapon left streaks with each path it took. Mega Man was armed with his Radio Sword as he managed to parry each of her strikes, but was forced into a defensive with Asia still clinging to his back and holding on for dear life. He stumbled and bounced across the rooftop as he fended off his opponent blow by blow. The fight was going very much in her favor was she was easily pushing and shoving in power struggles, but Mega Man was not about to let her get her victory so easily.

"It's pretty pathetic that you can't even put up a decent fight with Asia-chan clinging on you like a parasite," Cygnus Wing taunted, slowly pushing him down in a deadlock, "It'll be less painful if you simply gave her up. She's just being a burden to you."

"And then what? So I can let you take her Sacred Gear and leave her to die? Get real!" Mega Man shouted, kicking Cygnus Wing off of him.

Cygnus Wing skid across the roof and asked, "You can't even defend yourself. How can you expect to defend anyone else?" After dismissing her light sword, she held up her hands as three orbs of blue light appeared between them. _"Migration!"_ The light orbs flew out before they all popped. Out from the orbs came out three doll-like chicks, two of them black, and the other white. All of them flew around Mega Man and Asia at blinding speeds. The Radio Sword reformed back to Omega-Xis, allowing Mega Man to take aim and fire at the miniature birds. But thanks to their speed and size, they were moving too fast for him to hit.

"Shoot! I can't lock on!" Mega Man snarled.

"They're so fast!" Asia said worriedly.

Mega Man ducked and covered from the incoming chicks, narrowly missing them as the blurred passed. "I know how to deal with them! _Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Once his weapon of choice materialized, he quickly shot three beams at the birds. Again, the chicks tried to use their speed and size to evade the attack, but the beams curved and twisted in the air to chase after them. The beams eventually caught up with the chicks, blowing them up into smithereens.

 _"Cygnus Feathers!"_ Cygnus Wing yelled, swinging her wings to shoot her razor sharp feathers. Mega Man jumped upward, narrowly avoiding the feathers as the exploded underneath him before changing his frequency to disappear. "There's no escape!" Cygnus Wing swore, changing her frequency to chase after him.

Both Mega Man and Cygnus Wing reappeared on the Wave Road just above the church, both of them staring off at one another as they dared the other to make a move. "I'm so sorry for this, Netto-san," Asia muttered sadly, "You got involved in all this because of me."

"If we didn't get involved, you'd be dead by now," Mega Man reminded her. "Besides, considering the circumstances we would've gotten involved either way."

"Why?"

"The first reason is because of the alien right in front of us. The second is because you're my friend, and someone once told me that friends help each other when they're in trouble. He also said that friends give you strength and support. You needed me, and that's why I'll protect you."

Asia was touched. She had never had a friend before in her life. She had admirers and worshippers, but her status as a Holy Maiden made sure she couldn't connect to anyone. And then, one day, they turned their backs on her, leaving her all alone.

And now she had a friend, and despite all the trouble she had caused him he had come to protect her.

"Friends kind of sound like they're more trouble than they're worth," Omega-Xis commented.

"Well, they're worth it in the end," Mega Man smiled.

"What's with all the sentimental bullshit? _Cygnus Feathers!"_ Cygnus Wing shouted as she fired at them again. Mega Man jumped through the air to avoid the feathers, pointing his buster to shoot again. Cygnus Wing wrapped her wings around herself to block the shoots, reflecting them away. As soon as her wings unwrapped, Cygnus Wing had two orbs of high pressured air in her hands. She flung the orbs at him, causing him to maneuver in mid air before landing on another Wave Road. The orbs suddenly stopped in a halt before they exploded into hundreds of bullets and rained down on Mega Man, forcing him to run off to keep him or Asia from getting hit. Trying to keep Asia from being hit as well himself made his steps rather clumsy, having to turn back several times over as he was running. Cygnus Wing flew upwards before coming down feet force, directing herself at Mega Man. He quickly jumped backwards just was she stomped down, land on his back as Asia gasped loudly from the shock of his weight pressing down on her.

"You alright?" Mega Man asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Asia quickly said, keeping her arms and legs tightly around him.

"Not for long!" Cygnus Wing said, flying up for another stomp attack. Mega Man quickly rolled away as soon as she came down, stopping several feet away with Asia on top of him. Seeing that he was incapacitated for the time being, Cygnus Wing marched forward and made a grab for Asia, "Give her here!"

"Hands off!" Mega Man shouted before shooting his buster gun in Cygnus Wing's chest. She stumbled backwards, trying to get her suitably rattled senses back in line. It gave Mega Man enough time to get back up and get his breathing back to normal.

As the fight in the air continued onward, several police cars all scattered in front of the church. The Satella Police all jumped out of their cars, each one of them armed with their Anti-EM Virus Vacuums, and stormed in front of the building. Stepping out of the first car was Goyoda, armed with a vacuum of his own and his head siren wailing loudly. He gave a stern look of determination as he equipped his vacuum and lead the charge. "Goyou da, Goyou da, Goyou da! Mega Man you're under arrest! And that other one, too! Surrender yourselves now!"

"Che, annoying humans!" Cygnus Wing growled, looking at the unit of cops below her. She knew that she couldn't afford to have mundan humans peeking around, police or not, and she quickly figured out a way to deal with them. Snapping her fingers, she commanded three black holes to appear before around the cops. Viruses of all shapes and sizes fly out of the holes and swarm the police. Goyoda and the police all reacted with shock and surprise before scrambling in an instant, but quickly regained their professional composure and activated their vacuums, sucking the viruses into their backs. "That should hold them off for the moment," Cygnus Wing said to herself before turning up, "In the meantime..."

"TERIAA!"

Mega Man bellowed and jumped out of nowhere before landing a forward punch into Cygnus Wing's chest. The force of the blow sent her skidding several feet back. She started to coughing from the blow and little flecks of saliva came up from the force of the blow. She was quite thankful that her EM Wave Change gave her a higher threshold than she normally had. Sucking up the hit, she glared at Mega Man with an angry look that he was too familiar with.

"Why the hell are you trying to cop a feel for?!" she snapped, trying to go for head games. Mega Man seemed younger than the other members of the Gremory Peerage. She might try churning his hormones to distract him so she could claim victory. "Who do you think you are fondling me anyway?!"

Both Asia and Omega-Xis both eyed her quizly, both unsure of what she was talking about. As far as they knew, all he did was punch her. Omega-Xis certainly had no idea what she meant by 'fondling' because he didn't have the body for that. Asia lived a remotely sheltered life and hardly interacted with anyone her age, thus she had no idea what it meant either.

Normally, Mega Man would have been stammering like an idiot after a comment like that was made or try to explain himself that it was a huge misunderstanding, but given that she was the enemy and nearly killed his his new friend her femininity was the farthest thing from his mind. "Fondling you? Lady, I thought those two balls in your suit were meat buns you were saving for later because they must be fakes," he laughed. Then he glared as he pointed at her, "And I saw Rias-senpai's mammaries up close and in the nude, and they're _way_ hotter than yours. Get over yourself!"

 _'Oh boy,'_ Mega Man sweatdropped inwardly, _'I think I overdid it.'_

While Omega-Xis was still clueless, Asia finally wasn't. She blushed a furious red at his declaration. She saw his master's bare chest? Was that common with devils? Did they really do that with one another so freely? If that was the case, what other things did they do?

"Oh, you're gonna get it now kid," Cygnus Wing hissed dangerously as two swords of light appeared in her hands, her feminine pride screaming for retribution.

* * *

Back inside the church, both Yuuto and Koneko were still fighting long and hard against Freed. The so-called holy man was grinning like a psycho as swung his sword and fired his gun. Yuuto didn't look like he was tiring anytime soon despite the running around he did. Koneko's uniform was getting torn up from the bullets she took, but she still looked none worse for wear as she threw whatever pews remained.

"So, I have a million euro question for you," Freed asked Yuuto, the both of them having their swords locked, "What's with your new buddy, anyway?"

"Netto? We haven't met someone quite like him either," Yuuto replied. He shoved the blade and clashed several times before leaping away. "We're wondering that ourselves. Let's just say, there's nobody quite like him on Earth."

"Feh, he's like a fucking ghost! I hate ghosts! So fucking annoying!" Freed growled, stomping his foot. "Always disappearing and reappearing... that's practically cheating!"

"With devils, we do what it takes to win," Koneko said, deadpanning, "You know that, right?"

"Deception's part of the package," Yuuto added.

"You devils really like playing tricks, don't you? Here's mine?" He blew a loud whistle and then threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Yuuto and Koneko's vision was obstructed by the smoke. Once it subsided, Freed was gone and replaced by the gang of exiled exorcists. The gang of exorcists surrounded the Knight and Rook, wielding swords and guns.

"Out of the pan and into the fire, huh?" Yuuto frowned.

"These must be the punks from the basement," Koneko said pointedly. "The look pretty pissed."

"I guess Netto messed up their plans," Yuuto mused, steadying his stance, "How about we have a bit of fun with these guys?"

"Read my mind," Koneko said, putting up her dukes.

* * *

 **ZAP!**

"Crap!"

 **ZAP!**

"Crap!"

 **ZAP!**

"Mega crap!"

Miltelt screamed as a bolt of lightning nearly missed her. Her wings spread as she tried to escape the repeated lightning strikes that rained down on her. She glared at the female Devil that was causing the lightning storm.

And the damn bitch was laughing every time Miltelt screamed.

"Come on, fallen angel-chan! Give me a fight! Show me what you got!" Akeno dared with a psychotic grin on her face. She raised her hand and gathered lightning in it which soon took the form of a very long whip.

"Oh, come on! This is so not far!" Miltelt shouted.

"Call me Queen~!" Akeno sang as she lashed with the lightning whip. The lightning hit Miltelt in the back, causing her to scream out in pain as electricity ripped through her body. Her body smoked, clothing became charred and her wings became fried as her body fell into the ground. "Ara ara, finished already? Was that too much?" Akeno smirked, pressing her hand against her face.

"Screw... you..." Miltelt groaned, still smarting from the electricity.

"Sorry, but you don't screw me, I screw you. Ufufu~," the sadist giggled.

Kalawana and Donnasiege meanwhile were both shooting blasts of light against Rias, both the devil had crimson barriers around her to block each of the shots. The fallen angels flew all over tried to find ways around her shield, but the defence was strong enough to block the light projectiles.

"All you're doing is blocking our attacks! Don't tell me that's all you're good for, Princess Gremory?" Kalawana taunted, throwing another spear at her.

Rias gazed at Kalawana as the spear shattered against her barrier, "Oh? Then how about this?" The barrier shot out a red and black stream of energy without any warning. The buxom fallen angel only had a moment to gasp before she ducked out of the way.

Kalawana landed on the ground as she snarled in frustration. "This shouldn't be so difficult. We're just dealing with two teenagers!"

"Damn, they've been expecting us all the time," Donnasiege added with a hiss.

"Now you got it? We were just the distraction," Rias smiled as her body glowed with a crimson light. "And now it's time for all of you to disappear." Her smile turned into a frown as she spreaded her arms and the light around her intensified. The energy around her exploded in power and instantly covered the area. Kalawana and Donnasiege shielded their eyes as Miltelt only had enough time to look up. The light immediately vanished, and all that were left of the fallen angels were raining black feathers.

"You think you went a bit overboard?" Akeno asked, somehow producing a broom from out of nowhere.

"You can't be too careful when dealing with fallen angels," Rias answered, not showing any amount of remorse. "You can clean up here. I'll go see how the others are doing."

"Hai~," Akeno smiled, already sweeping up the feathers as they littered on the ground.

* * *

Mega Man was hoping left and right, avoiding the swings of the twin blades of light. Cygnus Wing was showing no signs of letting up and Asia still clinging to his back limited his movements severely. Asia was roughly the same height as him, and thus their matching height was making it problematic for him to move around. Cygnus Wing took advantage of any moment of weakness, but Mega Man managed to muster every amount of speed that he could to avoid getting skewered.

"Netto, we can't fight effectively if we have to carry this girl with us," Omega-Xis remarked. Mega Man bit back a curse. Fighting Cygnus Wing was hard enough without having to protect Asia at the same time.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Mega Man asked.

"Netto-san, you need to put me down. You can't fight like this," pleaded Asia.

"I'm not letting them take you, Asia," Mega Man swore.

"I can't guarantee her safety of this keeps up," reasoned Omega-Xis.

Cygnus Wing grimaced in frustration before she got an idea. Grinning wide, she used her speed to get behind Mega Man.

"Netto, behind you!" warned Omega-Xis.

Mega Man turned and was hit by a light dagger which exploded upon his chest. Several more light daggers were thrown before he was flung backwards and skid across the road. This prompted Cygnus Wing to fly around and swing her leg to kick Mega Man in the back. Mega Man spun around so Asia wouldn't be hit and he got a roundhouse right in the midsection, causing him to vomit blood on impact stumble backwards.

"Netto-san!" Asia cried.

"Hm, your EM Wave form seems to make you more resistant to holy energy," Cygnus Wing observed, walking towards him, "You don't seem to able to handle the damage though." Mega Man raised his Mega Buster to fire but Cygnus Wing quickly sped at him and clamped Omega-Xis jaws shut with her hands as she sneered condescendingly at Mega Man, wrestling his arm down. "Can't fight me and protect her at the same time," she smirked, "At this rate, the both of you are gonna die. So why don't you hand over the pretty little nun and the Andromeda Key?"

"Never!" Mega Man punched Cygnus Wing in the face with his free hand. She snarled as she was forced backwards and nursed her face. Shouting angrily, Cygnus Wing shot her hand forward and fired blasts of energy bullets, forcing Mega Man to jump off the Wave Road and changing his frequency, making sure that Asia was out of the line of fire.

 _'Shoot, what do I do?'_ Mega Man thought to himself frantically as he descended to the roof. _'She has a point about one thing, I can't keep fighting her and protecting Asia at the same time. I need something to finish this fight fast!'_ He blinked as he remembered a vital information he was told before raiding the church. _'Wait! What did Rias-sempai say about having an ability that lets me boost my power temporarily? Promotion, that's what she said! I could promote myself to Queen and try to overwhelm her...'_ He immediately crushed the thought, _'Then I would just tire myself out for nothing if the double-edged sword bit is true.'_

 _"Dancing Swan!"_ Cygnus Wing reappeared before him and spun herself around into a tornado before launching herself at Mega Man. He quickly leapt away to the side as the tornado chased him down.

 _'What about Rook?'_ he continued pondering as he fired buster shots at the tornado, _'From what I saw from Koneko I can get a stronger power and defence... but I can't risk Asia any more than I should. I don't know much about magic so Bishop's out of the picture. And I sure as hell can't make myself King. So by process of elimination all that's left is...'_

"Asia, did you happen to eat something before all this came about?" Mega Man asked.

"Well, I was given a last supper," Asia said, thinking back. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I really hope you don't upchuck from what I'm about to do. Hang on tight, this is about to get _really_ bumpy..." Mega Man answered, his legs arching out and his feet planted firmly. He had his arms gripped around Asia's legs, still hooked to his waist.

"What are you planning on doing?" Omega-Xis asked, wondering what his host had in store.

"Something I probably should've done from the start," Mega Man said. To the alien's shock, blue and crimson energy suddenly pooled around Mega Man. _"Promotion: Knight!"_ Mega Man began to glow in intense blue and red light. Everything around him began to slow down and his vision started to become more focused. He took a deep breath in his nose before he suddenly blurred out of sight.

"Huh?!" Cygnus Wing looked left and right as streaks of blue and red flashed all around her. Mega Man suddenly appeared behind her and lashed out with a side kick. In response, Cygnus Wing turned around and put up her forearms. His kick was blocked from her guard, but Mega Man soon vanished in a flash of speed. He blurred all around her before appearing at her side and throwing another kick. Her right wing instinctively blocked it before Mega Man disappeared again. He blurred all over again before dropping from above with an axe kick, this time managing to strike her on the head. He disappeared again before Cygnus Wing could through a gust of wind from behind her. Blue and red blurs flash all over her again before Mega Man appeared in front of her in mid air and threw his leg at her face. Cygnus Wing only had a moment to gasp as she quickly moved her head to the side. She was so stunned by the sudden movement that she didn't even think to counterattack, and her startled face showed it.

"Whatever you're doing it's working!" Omega-Xis grinned, "Keep it up!"

"Not a problem!" Mega Man smiled. The EM Wave Devil wasted no time vanishing again. He spun and twisted around his enemy, his speed increasing with every passing second. Cygnus Wing's eyes went back and forth from the blurs, totally unable to keep up with his speed.

"You honestly think this supersonic act can beat me?" she demanded, hissing in frustration,"You'll have to slow down eventually!"

"What's wrong, ugly duckling?" Mega Man mocked, his voice vibrating from the rate of his movement, "Are your circuits slow? You really can't keep up, can you?"

Cygnus Wing clicked her tongue as she tried to look left and right as the blurs continued to fly around her, her eyes starting to get fuzzy and her vision beginning to daze. Spirals appeared on her eyes and she got dizzy very quick, her balance starting to waver.

"Her guard is gone! Finish it!" Omega-Xis ordered.

Mega Man skid to a stop in front of Cygnus Wing as she was trying to get her bearings straight. He reared his fist back as it glowed with blue energy, and then rammed it straight through her stomach. A burst of energy exploded around them as his fist made contact.

"Guah...!" Cygnus Wing coughed loudly from the blow. Her body buckled and arched into an awkward angle, nearly slumping over on his fist.

Mega Man quickly removed his fist and replaced it with his Mega Buster, purple energy charging up in Omega-Xis' mouth. "Here you go!" Mega Man shouted as Omega-Xis released the energy in a charge shot. At the same time, Mega Man motioned his arm into an uppercut, leaping upwards as the energy blast launched her into the sky as he shouted out a phrase from one of his favorite video games, "SHIN SHORYUKEN!"

Cygnus Wing was sent flying up in the air, too much in pain to do anything about her unwitting flight. Mega Man landed in a crouch before leaping up to the air, and passed the still ascending angel. Gravity took hold of him as he stretched out his leg over his head. It glowed in blue energy as it began to power up. Just as Cygnus Wing was flying up to his position, he prepared to make the final blow, "Take this!" he shouted, smashing his leg into her chest. The woman was sent speeding down back to the earth, smashing through the roof. She crashed through the various other floors of the church before finally crashing into the sanctuary. Cracks of a large imprint formed around her as soon as she collided. The damage reaching its limit, she was forced out of her EM Wave form as ice blue energy washed over her, leaving her back as her an ordinary fallen angel.

 **(End Song)**

Mega Man jumped from the roof and landed down. He warily walked over and aimed his buster gun at Raynare, looking to see if she was still conscious. "Is she..." Asia whispered, looking from over his shoulder.

"No, just knocked out," Mega Man slowly lowered his buster, but his eyes still didn't leave, Her chest was slowly rising up and down, but he tried not to stare for too long. He quickly adverted his eyes as a blush appeared over his face, "You feeling alright? The velocity didn't hurt, did it?"

"I'm a bit woozy, but I think I'll be fine now," Asia admitted.

"Hey, Netto! Over here!"

Mega Man turned around at the sound of the voice, finding both Yuuto and Koneko casually sitting on a few smashed pews with the unmoving bodies of various exorcists all around them. Mega Man and Asia smiled as the latter hopped off his back. Her legs and arms were somewhat wobbly as she tried to regain her balance from being clamped on his back for so long. Mega Man helped helped her stand upright properly before they both joined the duo. As they went, they didn't notice the fallen angel's hand start to twitch as a speck of light flashed in her palm.

"Yo. Looks like you two had a lot of fun," Mega Man quipped, surveying the damage all around them.

"It was no biggie," Koneko shrugged, stuffing herself with a pack of gummies she had brought with her.

"Nice job, you managed to save her," Yuuto smiled, holding his sword over his shoulder, "That costume of yours really does give you a major power boost, huh?"

Mega Man gave a thumbs-up, "Hell yeah, it does. Had some problems but I got her down for the count. And props to the promotion thing too. It help me out in a pinch."

"So the devil abilities actually helped you out? That's good to hear."

Mega Man spun around quickly at the sound of Rias' voice. Sure enough, there she was smiling rather proudly at him. "Senpai?!"

"I knew you could do it on your own," Rias smiled, walking over to him and rubbing his hair, "As expected of my cute junior. You definitely pull your weight."

"H... hai..." Mega Man nodded slowly, blushing softly. "The church is pretty badly damaged though. Should we really live it like this?"

"As I've said before, the church is enemy territory for devils and provides protection for angels and fallen angels. With so much damage done here, our skin isn't burning, we aren't getting headaches and our powers are at our peek. In other words, this church no longer has divine protection."

"I kinda feel bad for them," Mega Man replied.

"Best that you don't. Now then, how about we wake her... up?" Rias slowly trailed off as she turned to where Raynare was laying, only to find that there was an empty imprint where she was. "She's gone?!"

Koneko jumped from her stool alongside Yuuto, closed her eyes and started smelling around. "No, she's still here. I still have her scent."

Rias clicked her tongue in irritation, "By Satan's beard, this is careless. She was conscious enough to escape." Turning to her group, she gave an order, "Everyone stay alert! If she's still here, she could be preparing for a surprise attack! If you find her, do not hold back!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mega Man, Yuuto, and Koneko obeyed. The four devils surrounded Asia like a shield as the all looked around ruined church for the evasive fallen angel, taking in every nook, cranny, and sound. Rias' hands glowed in crimson energy as she put up her guard. Yuuto gripped the hilt of his sword as he looked around with a neutral face, and Koneko's nose twitched as she tried to track Raynare's scent, her fists clenched tight. Mega Man had his Mega Buster out and ready to fire as his visors searched for any sign of EM Waves.

"Find anything, Omega-Xis?" Mega Man asked, whispering.

"Not yet," Omega-Xis answered back. "Either Cygnus left her body, or he's hiding his frequency... and hers. I haven't found anything so it's very likely the latter."

"So she could be anywhere. Awesome," Mega Man muttered sarcastically. "Now where did she go...?"

Asia looked around as the devils continued trying to find the enemy. She too was feeling a bit scared that none of them knew where she went. With the element of surprise in Raynare's control. There was no telling where she could strike. There was a small light coming out of the corner of her eye. It was faint, but it was enough for her to take notice. Looking up at the perch above them, she notice the light slowly growing brighter. And then it happened. The flash shot from the perch and blasted straight towards Mega Man.

"Netto-san!" Asia shouted as she suddenly pushed Mega Man. He stumbled and turned only to watch in horror as Asia took the shot in his place. Time seemed to slow down as the a beam of light pierce through Asia's chest. His eyes widened as blood burst out of the wound and the girl collapsed on the ground.

"ASIA!"

Koneko looked up from where the shot fired and pointed, "There."

With the element of surprise gone, Raynare descended down from her perch and glided to the ground. She smiled cruelly as she watched Netto's distress break his sync with Omega-Xis and revert back to human form in a blaze of green, cradling Asia in his arms. "That's a good look for you," she said. "I considered going after your master but you just happened to piss me off even more. Too bad about Asia-chan, but if I can't have the Twilight Healing then there's no way I'm letting anyone else take it from me."

"Yuuto, take her!" Rias ordered.

"Right! Come on, Holy Eraser!" Yuuto rushed at Raynare with his sword unsheathed and enveloped in black darkness. Seeing him approach with full speed, she fired bolts of light from her hand posthaste. Yuuto motioned his blade in the line of the blasts, and sucked them in as soon as they collided. She quickly realized what was happening and jumped into the air before Yuuto could skewer her with his blade. She backflipped through the air before landing some feet away from him.

"A demonic sword that can absorb holy light. Just as Freed said," Raynare scowled. Blue wind engulfed her as she wordlessly moved into EM Wave form. The wind vanished as she was once again Cygnus Wing. "Let's see how you can handle the wind, pretty boy!" she flapped her wings hard as a gust of wind shot towards Yuuto.

 **WOOSH!**

As the window surrounded him, Yuuto calm planted his Holy Eraser to the ground. He summoned another sword into his hand, this one having a square-like hole around the tip of the blade. "Stop." With Yuuto's words, a small black hole appeared in the middle of the square hole and the hole sucked all the wind from the gust, and putting a stop to the gust. "Replenish Calm, a sword that can absorb all wind."

Cygnus Wing frowned, "How can one person have more than one Scared Gear?"

"I don't," Yuuto said, picking up the Holy Eraser with his free hand. "Actually, these swords are part of my only Gear."

"A single Sacred Gear, more than one sword. How very troublesome," Cygnus Wing growled, summoning a sword of light and surrounding it in a small whirlwind. "How come we didn't hear about someone like you?"

Yuuto smiled bitterly, "Maybe I'm just one of the lucky ones."

As Yuuto fought against Cygnus Wing, Netto was still cradling Asia as the blood rushed out of her wound deeply. She was breathing hard as she desperately clung to what little breath she had left. "Hold on Asia! Just hold on! Just stay with me!" Netto desperately screamed.

"Netto...san..." Asia gasped softly, tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk! Just use Twilight Healing and heal yourself!"

"I...I can't..." She was too weak and losing blood. She was fading fast.

"Then just save your strength! We can save you!" He looked up desperately at Rias, "It's there a way to save her!"

"I can do that," Rias nodded quickly. She held up a small red piece in her fingers. "You know what this is?"

"That's... a bishop piece," Netto recognized.

"This is my last one too," Rias said. "Asia, for saving my servant I will reward you with a second life. However, you will be reborn as a devil and will have to work under me for all eternity, and you can no longer serve God. Do you accept?"

Asia looked up at her and nodded weakly, "I want.. to stay with... Netto-san..."

Rias smiled, "Netto-kun, set her down gently and back away. I need room to perform this ritual." Netto nodded before slowly lowering Asia down on the marble floor gently and stepping away. Rias knelt down and placed the bishop piece just below her breasts. A magic circle glowed underneath Asia in a crimson color as the bishop piece also glowed just as brightly. Rias stood up then stood up and began to ritual. _"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name to thee, Asia Argento. To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth again, to become my servant. As your new master, I grant you a new life!"_ At Rias' command, the magic circle flash brightly as the bishop piece sank into her body. The magic circle vanished once the ritual was complete. Asia's eyes slowly blinked as she felt that the pain her chest was no more. She sat up and felt around her chest. There was no hole. It was all solid again.

 _"The power to bring the near dead back to a healthy state..."_ Omega-Xis whispered in intrigue, having watched the ritual through the Transer, _"Fascinating. To think that there are others who have similar abilities as the FM King. This planet is full of surprises."_

"Netto-san!" Asia smiled, leaping up and grabbing the boy in a hug. Netto happily returned the hug tightly as a small tear of joy rolled down his cheek.

"Asia," he whispered, "Glad to have you back."

The heartwarming moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Yuuto crashing into a nearby pillar. Startled, Netto and the rest of the girls looked up. Right in front of them, Cygnus Wing was stomping forward with light and wind swirling in her hands, looking absolutely livid.

"Damn you..." Cygnus Wing raged slowly, "You just had to turn Asia into a devil, didn't you? Now it looks like I have no other choice. This time, I'm going to erase her from this world."

Netto frowned as he stood in front of Asia. "Not another step from you. You ready, Omega-Xis?"

 _"You don't even have to ask. Just say the word,"_ Omega-Xis smirked.

 _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi! On Air!"_ Green haze enveloped him and transformed him into his EM Wave identity. Mega Man took aim and fired power shots from the Mega Buster, ripping apart more sections of the church as the zoomed at Cygnus Wing. She deflected the shots with gusts of wind before she ejected her large wings and took to the air. Unfortunately for her, Rias had her own wings out and took off after her. Cygnus Wing's heart clenched as the redhead's body was engulfed with thick magical power as she emotionlessly aimed her hand forward, her eyes turning blood red and her pupils becoming hellish slits.

"...Obliterate."

At Rias' command, volleys of red and black energy blasted at Cygnus Wing, forcing her to fly and evade out of the way from the lethal magic. She dashed and barrel rolled from the blast as it ripped and tore through the church, causing rubble to fly all around her before one of the crashed onto her back. She screamed out as she was sent crashing down and tumbled along the ground.

"Wow!" Mega Man gasped at the marvel of Rias' destructive power.

"Holy shit!" Omega-Xis added.

Cygnus Wing groaned as she slowly stood up on her feet, trying to shake off the pain from her body. "Go ahead and celebrate your victory. You haven't won in the slightest. I still have my comrades to-"

"Your comrades are dead," Rias interrupted coolly.

Cygnus Wing's face paled. "What?"

Rias reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out three black feathers, "Recognize _these_? I'm sure you've seen these feathers from somewhere before."

"You... you..." Cygnus Wing slowly shook as her face became concealed by her helmet, a small noise muffled between her lips before it began to escalate, "Hah... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Looks like she's lost it," Koneko observed. "She's completely snapped."

"This is all so fucking hysterical!" Cygnus Wing ranted, looking up at her adversaries with a wide grin, "My comrades are dead, my army is wiped out, and the Twilight Healing was taken right from under my nose! A fucking riot this night has been!" She glared as her eyes glowed with pure hatred, "But guess what? I'm the one who'll get to laugh last in the end, not you!" She rose her hand up to the air and snapped her fingers.

* * *

A darkened office lit up in power as a dark hole appeared on the desk chair. A body emerged from the chair and sat comfortably. "As you command, Raynare-sama," Utagai smiled eerily. He switched on his computer screen and typed rapidly on the keyboard. His screen switched to the image of Earth which showed a few satellites orbiting around it. From the way the satellites were moving, the appeared to be offline. "Countless satellites have been left abandoned in space by mankind. It gives me so many to choose from." He typed in a command to do a quick search of the closest satellite. One was found and was enlarged in the screen, several text showcasing information to him. "This one will do... access completed! Now I'll make them pay for stealing my ideas!" he smirked sinisterly.

The sound of the door opening behind him nearly made him jump out of his seat. "Utagai-san!"

Utagai stood up and turned around, "A-Amachi-san!"

"Netto-kun came by early today and said you've been kidnapped. We've contacted the Satella Police out of fear that it was one of those crazy serial killers that got you," Amachi said, distress showing on his face.

"W-well, as you can see I'm perfectly alive and well. No need to file a police report," Utagai said quickly.

"Yeah, I suppose we do have to cancel the report," Amachi nodded, rubbing his chin. Then he smiled. "Oh yeah, he also brought back your Sky Jacket. Great work on it by the way!"

"Say what now? You saw it?!" Utagai gapped.

"Well, sure I saw it," Amachi said, confused at his outburst, "Shuku even suggested that we have it presented at the Science and Technology Expo later on this year."

"You want me to do WHAT?" the slim man nearly shouted.

"For centuries people have dreamed of a personal flying device," Amachi reasoned. "If the world realizes your discovery your genius will finally be recognized. Why not? Didn't you want people to to finally see your talent in developing technology?"

Utagai's frowned deepened as he gazed at the ground. "I can't understand how you knew that I've been working on the Sky Jacket all this time."

Amachi gave a hearty chuckle."Everybody knew," he countered, being as good natured as possible, "You aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets."

"I knew it!"

"What?" Amachi blinked. He looked on in shock as a bright aura suddenly surrounded Utagai. "What... what's the matter?" Amachi asked, slowing backing away.

"I get it now..." Utagai glared, the aura around him thickening, "Now you want me to reveal it to the world so that everyone can steal it from me! And to think I trusted you!"

"Hey, hold on!" Amachi tried to reason, "Get a grip!"

 _"This world... it's crawling with people who will betray you,"_ Raynare's voice echoed in Utagai's head, _"All humans are your enemies!"_

Utagai's teeth clinched, "All humans are my enemies!" he roared as a bright light enveloped him. Amachi was forced to cover his eyes as the light grew brighter. It was oddly warm, but also anything but benevolent.

* * *

Cygnus Wing grinned as she sensed her puppet working perfectly. With this current fall out she would have to resort to Plan B. Now it was time to bring in the coup de grâce. "Enjoy your win while you still have the time. I'm sure the aftermath will be a real BLAST!" Cygnus Wing taunted. After those final parting words, Cygnus Wing took off into the sky as a blue beam of light.

"I don't like what she just said," Yuuto frowned, walking up to his team as if he hadn't been thrown into a pillar.

"I agree. It looks like she had a backup plan incase things went south," Rias nodded, slowly landing at Mega Man's side. She opened her hand as a small magic circle appeared over it. A small bat-like creature flew out and immediately turned to face Rias. "Please follow that light and see where it's going." The bat gave a nod before flying up and out through one of the new holes of the church.

A magic circle suddenly appeared next through the group and Akeno jumped out of it. "We have to go now! The police are on their way up here!" she urged.

Rias withheld the urge to groan. Of all the times that it could happen the local police had to show up now as they were dealing with a powerful enemy. "Everyone to the basement! We need time to prepare the portal!" Rias ordered.

Mega Man carried Asia in his arms and she blushed as she put her arms around him. Koneko went to the altar and lifted it over her head, allowing her other club members to jump through hole in the ground as fast as they could. Koneko was the last one through, jumping through the hole and closing it behind her. There was not a moment to spare as the police came charging into the church.

"Mega Man, you're under arrest for the destruction of pu- huh?" Goyoda gasped as he surveyed surveyed the damage all over church. What really caught his eyes were the exorcists still lying around in the church. "What do we have here?"

"Detective?" one of his men asked, equally confused.

Goyoda opened his Transer and scanned through all of the exorcists. In a short time, the Transer concluded that all the exorcists were "active" meaning that none of them were dead. "They're still alive. Judging from the kooky outfits these must be the serial killers that's been screwing around lately." He gave a professional frown as he gave his command, "Book em!"

"Sir, we've just received new information from headquarters!" another one of the cops suddenly said, looking through his visors, "There is an EM Wave Virus outbreak in AMAKEN Labs!"

Goyoda turned around in shock,"What?!"

* * *

The ORC retreated down into the now broken chamber, recuperating as Akeno was preparing a magic circle to escape and Rias had her eyes closed and didn't move from where she stood. Asia, having nearly been killed twice already, was sitting next to Netto on the steps with her head resting on his shoulder. She didn't feel safer anywhere else. Netto didn't seem to mind the closeness despite the feel of goosebumps crawling on his skin. Netto in the meantime had canceled his EM Wave form and was speaking with Omega-Xis.

"I have a bad feeling that Cygnus Wing is planning something," remarked Netto.

Omega-Xis agreed, _"You got that right. Cygnus can be a sore loser. He reacts rather badly whenever he's denied what he wants."_

"Oh, wow. He sounds really chummy," Netto frowned, stretching his words with deep sarcasm. "Actually, there's something that's been bothering me. Cygnus Wing kept asking for something called the Andromeda Key. What exactly is it?"

Omega-Xis turned to the side, _"It has nothing to do with you."_

Netto's eyes narrowed at the notion that Omega-Xis was withholding information, "What's that supposed to mean?" Netto demanded, "Given what's been going on so far I'm pretty sure it does having everything to do with me."

Sadly, Netto's interrogation would get nowhere. The leader of the group's eyes suddenly opened as she spoke. "I found her." Everyone turned to her immediately.

"Really? How?" Asia asked, confused.

"My familiar was tracking her before we retreated here and I've been looking through the city through its eyes. One of the benefits of being a devil," Rias replied, smiling. Her expression turned serious as she continued, "As for where Cygnus Wing went, she has gone to a space exploration facility that's on the other side of town. And from what I saw she has gotten busy."

Netto's eyes widened as he stood up, "That's AMAKEN Labs! It's the only rocket facility here! Oh man, my mom and Amachi-san are still there!"

"Truly?" Rias blinked, "Then we better be on our way." She turned to Koneko, "Koneko-chan, please escort Asia back to the clubroom. She's had enough excitement for tonight."

"Got it," Koneko nodded.

"Come on, time to go!" urged Netto. Akeno didn't hesitate as she formed a portal to their destination. Immediately, Netto ran into it.

"He's pretty eager, isn't he?" Akeno remarked.

"Yes, I have a feeling that our excitement will only grow," Rias agreed. The rest of the ORC followed Netto into the portal before it vanished.

* * *

The ORC, sans Asia and Koneko, arrived at AMKEN Labs through the magic portal. And what they saw left them awestruck. Sections of the facility were broken down and in shambles and a few parts were set ablaze. Electricity was sparking everywhere and they could feel the electromagnetic radiation pulsing around them so much that it was causing some of their hair to stand. Not only that, they could see several tornadoes were spinning around in deeper sections of the facility. The warning buzzers loudly echoed in the speakers as red strobing lights flashed all around them. Several of the scientists could be seen retreating in the distance too. Mega Man could see Amachi being helped by other scientists so it eased his nerves a bit, thought not by much. As this was all happening, the sound of a robotic woman could be heard.

 _"The evacuation sequence has been activated! The evacuation sequence has been activated! This is not a drill! All employees proceed to the underground bunker immediately! Repeat: Evacuation sequence has been activated! Evacuation sequence has been activated! This is not a drill! All employees proceed to the underground bunker immediately! Repeat..."_

 **(Insert Song - Escape from the Laboratory - Resident Evil 2)**

"Oh no..." Netto whispered, fearing the worst.

"She did all of this in such a short amount of time," Akeno analyzed, looking over the damage in shock and awe. "A fallen angel of her caliber normally wouldn't have been able to accomplish this much on her own, but this...?"

"Now it's starting to become clear that the FMians really are a threat," Rias said gravely, eyes narrowed at the carnage, "Netto-kun, can you find her?"

Netto nodded as he wordlessly transformed into Mega Man once more. His visors came online as he quickly scanned the area and searched for any anomalies. In his vision, he zeroed in on the main building and crosshairs locked onto to one of the windows. "There, the third floor," he pointed. "I don't sense Cygnus Wing but there is something going on in there."

"Then that's where we're going," Rias said.

"I really hope my mom's alright," Mega Man prayed.

"I'm sure she went to the bunker with everyone else. At any rate, we have to hurry," Rias told him.

Mega Man nodded, "Okay."

The group of four ran through the yard and went through the building's main door. Inside, things didn't much better. Walls were shattered and the lights were flickering on and off. Wires were sticking out and sparks flew out from them. Still, they continued forward without much problems... until a unit of EM Viruses appeared in front of them.

"What the-" Yuuto jumped back as soon as the viruses appeared without any warning. "Are these things the viruses?"

"That's them," Mega Man acknowledged with a nod.

"Ara ara, they're so adorable!" Akeno gushed, clapping her hands together.

"Adorable and dangerous," Omega-Xis warned. "Looks like they altered their frequencies to interact with the real world."

"Normally I'm the one handing out orders, but this looks to be more of your comfort zone," Rias told Mega Man. "Any suggestion?"

"Yeah. See those things with the swords on their arms? They're called Swordys. You can probably guess what they're good at just by looking at them," Mega Man explained, "Think you can take them, Yuuto-sempai?"

"Need you ask?" Yuuto smiled, unsheathing his sword as he dashed at the viruses. He clashed his blade against the viruses quickly and swiftly before cutting down two of them in half with ease.

"The spiky orbs sparking with electricity are called Sparknoids," Mega Man continued, "Their main method of attack is thunder and lightning."

"Then I guess I'm up," Akeno said, stepping forward. A smile slowly crept on her face. But this wasn't one of her warm and gentle smiles, no. This smile pretty much said "I'm going to wreck your shit and I'm going to enjoy it". The Sparknoids somehow realized this as they backed away from the approaching girl, bits of sweat even appearing over them. "Hey, what's the matter? I thought you wanted to play with us. Don't you wanna play with little ol' me~?" Her tongue looped over her lips as lightning began to spark over her hands. "Come and play with me!" she laughed as she launched her hands forward shot lightning from her palms. The lightning struck the Sparknoids, causing them wail in pain before disappearing in ripples of purple energy.

Mega Man stared at Akeno with wide, pale eyes of shock and terror at the sight he had never seen of her before, with Omega-Xis close behind as he sweated very nervously. Rias couldn't help but smile humorously at their reactions, "My Queen just so happens to be the ultimate S&M pervert," she told them as she crossed her arms under her breasts, "She just _loves_ to toy with enemies. You should've seen what she did to one of the fallen angels."

"I'll... take your word for it," Mega Man nodded slowly.

"So now, let's finish this quick," at Rias' words, both Yuuto and Akeno both stopped engaging their opponents and got back behind her. Yuuto grabbed Mega Man and took him back with him as Rias began glowing with magical energy, the air thickening and her hair and skirt starting to updraft.

"What kind of power is she using?" Omega-Xis asked, feeling the waves of energy she was giving off.

"This is the Power of Destruction, a magical power handed down only to the member's of Buchou's family," Yuuto told him, "It can obliterate and erase anything it touches and can cause objects to decay. It's how she earned the nickname 'the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin'."

"Sounds dangerous!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Don't be scared," Akeno smiled gleefully, "While Buchou is ruthless to her enemies, she's kind and gentle to her allies."

A magic circle appeared before Rias, spinning around as it glowed brightly. Seeing what was about to happen, the viruses attempted to scamper away. The chance was never given as destructive energy roared out from the circle and engulfing the viruses within. The magical energy quickly vanished, leaving nothing but a rotting trench in its wake.

"What a terrifying power..." Omega-Xis muttered, gazing at the trench.

Rias turned back to her servants, "We should continue onward. Where to, Netto-kun?"

"Huh?" Mega Man quickly shook out of his shock, "Oh... up the stairs!"

"Then let's keep going."

The group continued onward through the building, facing more resistance from the various viruses crawling in the hallways. As they were going through the building, questions raced in Mega Man's mind. Was his mother safe? What about everyone else that worked in the facility? Did Cygnus Wing hurt anyone else? As he was coming up to his destination, he would soon just as quickly find his answer. Coming to the door, he forcefully pulled it opened, only to be assaulted by a blast of bright light that hurt his eyes.

 **(Song End)**

"Ahh!" Mega Man cried out, shielding his eyes

"This light! It's holy energy!" Rias shouted, shielding herself.

"Who are you? I won't let you stop me!"

Mega Man removed his hands from his face as the bright light began to dim down. To his surprise, he saw Utagai standing before them, surrounded by a bright light. "Utagai-san?! You're doing this?!"

"No, he's been enchanted by fallen angel magic," Akeno explained, "He's being used as puppet."

"What?!" Mega Man shouted in disbelief.

Utagai glared at them, his gaze as cold as a grave, "Whoever you are you're already too late! I have already programed an abandoned satellite to make a collision crash course directly to this city!"

The ORC gawked at Utagai in disbelief. However, there was no trace of deception in his words, which caused their hearts to drop into the pits of their stomach. "Are you serious?" Yuuto demanded.

Mega Man grimaced as he made mental calculations in his head. An abandoned satellite, if it was made to collide with the city, could cause a massive explosion. It could destroy buildings and kill thousands within its blast range. "I don't think he's kidding," Mega Man frowned. "You have to be pretty smart to get a job here. If he said he programmed a satellite to do that, then he's likely not joking."

"And this is just beginning," Utagai continued, "Once I'm done here I'll destroy the rest of the Earth and all of it's traitors!"

"You must be joking!" Akeno shouted, "That's insane! You'll kill innocent people! You'll die along with them!"

"NOBODY IS INNOCENT! PEOPLE ARE WAITING TO BACKSTAB YOU AT ANY MOMENT! YOU TRUST THEM, AND THEN THEY STEAL YOUR HARD WORK AND TAKE CREDIT FOR IT!"

"I've heard enough!"

Mega Man blinked as he looked at his arm, "Omega-Xis?"

"People are always waiting to backstab you at any moment, are they?" Omega-Xis glared, "Then what about Asia Argento?"

Utagai blinked, "Who?"

"You remember her, don't you? She went out of her way to heal your injuries even when you were suspicious of her. She had no ulterior motives and simply wanted to help you. Now do you remember?"

Utagai really was starting to remember now. The young nun healed his wounds even when he accused her of being a spy after his inventions. She also looked pretty happy to do it, claiming that she was just being humble. If a simple girl like that could exist... then maybe...

"No... what have I done...?" Utagai whispered, the light starting to fade around him.

"Now Akeno!" Rias ordered.

With her index and middle fingers pressed together, Akeno began tracing a Japanese symbol in thin air. Red streaks were collected together as they formed a kanji sign. _"Dispel!"_ Akeno shouted, shooting the kanji at Utagai. The kanji fly through Utagai, blowing the light mist around him away. Utagai didn't make another sound as he began to collapse. Mega Man rushed at his side to catch before he fell, gently setting him down against a wall.

"He's going to be fine," Rias told him, "The spell Akeno just used was able to cancel whatever enchantment Cygnus Wing did to him. He won't even remember that we were here."

"That's good news," Mega Man sighed. "Alright, now let's see about the satellite." He sat down on the desk and began typing on the keyboard, trying to find any possible way to stop the satellite. Every keystroke clicked and echo as he typed furiously, with his sempai watching nervously as he went to work. A red "ACCESS DENIED" sign flashed on the screen, much to his frustration. "It's no good! I'm locked out!"

"So if the computers won't let you access it, what can we do?" Rias asked desperately.

Mega Man looked up. "I have no other choice. I have to go up there and take care of it personally," he said before he vanished in front of them.

"Think he can do it?" Akeno asked Rias

"My new pawn has surprised us plenty of times," she said. "He has yet to fail."

* * *

Omega-Xis allowed Mega Man to go into space in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long for them to find the correct Wave Rode and locate the satellite which was going to crash into the city. It was very easy to find a satellite falling through the atmosphere after all.

"There it is!" Mega Man said, landing on the satellite.

"At the rate it's falling, it will bomb the city!" Omega-Xis said, "If we're going to destroy it, now is the time!"

"Roger!" Mega Man nodded, pointing the Mega Buster at the satellite, only to feel a surge of killer intent coming from behind him, fast!

"Can't let you do that, Mega Man!"

Mega Man quickly moved into action, leaping sideways an oncoming wind blade. He landed and turned around, glaring at Cygnus Wing, who only glared back. "In less than four minutes, this baby will be making a new asshole on the planet Earth! And that's all the time I need to keep you busy!" She motioned her hands around her causing the blue wind gust to spin. Soon, the wind began to enlarge and engulf the satellite in a large orb of air, much to Mega Man's shock.

"She can manipulate wind... in SPACE!?" Mega Man questioned loudly, looking around, "How!? There's no oxygen to do that! That shouldn't be possible!"

"Are you really going to question the science at this moment?" Omega-Xis chided.

"Right, magic alien power," Mega Man begrudgingly conceded, flicking out a Battle Card. "Whatever then. _Battle Card, Predation! Gatling!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and transformed into a machine gun arm and fired a salvo of energy pellets at Cygnus Wing. The pellets struck Cygnus Wing on her namesakes before she react enough to get away. Growling, Cygnus Wing plucked out feathers from her wings and flung them at Mega Man.

The feathers flew like arrows and Mega Man performed an acrobatic somersault. The feathers flew past him, missing, before he landed back on his feet and resumed firing at the Fallen Angel/FMian hybrid. She sidestepped the bullet spray and fired blasts of combined wind and light at him, forcing him to move out of the way. "This is all your fault!" she spat, "Why did you have to get in my way?!"

"You need to ask?" Mega Man shouted, predating another Battle Card, a cannon this time and firing blasts at her, "Look at what you're doing! You're gonna let billions of people die just because you have a hissy fit!"

"I'm sure the traitor told you about our mission by now! There's more than one way to attack a planet!" Cygnus Wing retorted, floating left and right from the cannon shots. "If you just so happen to be vaporized by the blast too, then I'm not one to complain!"

* * *

Rias grimaced as she watched the satellite's trajectory coming closer to the city on the screen, "Only two minutes left..." Yuuto and Akeno remained silent as they could do nothing but watch.

* * *

"Netto, we're losing time! We can't waste it fighting Cygnus Wing any longer than we have to!" Omega-Xis yelled. "We have to get rid of this satellite now!"

"Well, if it wants to fall so badly..." Mega Man frowned, aiming the cannon below to the satellite, "It can fall in pieces!" Without waiting a beat, he started shooting rapid bursts from the cannon a ripping holes into the satellite.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cygnus Wing demanded.

Mega Man grinned still shooting his cannon, "There's more than one way to flip the bird!"

"No! I won't let you win! _Dancing Swan!"_ Cygnus Wing spun around into a tornado and rushed towards Mega Man, intending to finish him off.

"No way," Mega Man said simply, pointing the cannon at the tornado. He pulled the trigger and fired, directly striking the tornado. It penetrated instantly, stopping the tornado and blasting Cygnus Wing out of the satellite and through the wind barrier, causing it to shatter. All she could do was scream out and curse as Earth's gravity pulled her back down to the planet. "That takes care of her!"

"The satellite!" Omega-Xis reminded him.

"I know!" He took aimed and charged up the cannon before firing a large red laser through the center of the satellite. Like clockwork, the the satellite began to rip apart and turn on its side, the heat and friction of its reentry through atmosphere starting to shred it down to bits. "It's done! Time for me break out of here!" Mega Man said before leaving in a streak of light. There wasn't any time to spare as the satellite turned to small bits and pieces and quickly changed direction to the nearest ocean.

* * *

Back on Earth, the screen showed the satellite suddenly changing the direction of its decent. There was a small beep on the computer as the satellite vanished, showing that the crisis had adverted. Rias, Akeno and Yuuto each gave sighs of relief.

"He did it. He actually did it," Rias smiled.

"Looks like the newbie really set the bar, huh? How many new Pawns can say they saved the world on their first week as a devil?" Akeno remarked with a smile.

"He just surprised me, that's all."

"I've got a feeling that this just an omen of things to come," stated Yuuto.

Outside of the facility, several police cars stopped as they noticed the virus signal in AMAKEN suddenly stop. Stepping out from the car, Goyoda watched in awe as he saw several burning bits of the satellite falling through the sky. "Mega Man..." he uttered with a straight face, "Somehow, I get the feeling you put a stop to all this..."

* * *

The next morning, Netto was in the Occult Research Club room with Rias drinking a cup of tea with her. Everyone else had yet to arrive. "So how's your mother and Utagai-san doing?" she asked him.

"She's safe. She was in the bunker with the rest of the staff while Cygnus Wing attacked. Utagai-san is fine too, though he doesn't remember much of what happened and is being hospitalized. There's evidence that he was manipulate so at least he won't be charged," Netto told her. "Though with the damage done to the labs, things have gotten a bit harder from them. They'll have to cut back on several projects to fix up the damage. The cost is gonna be hefty."

"Well, as long as no one was hurt," Rias smiled. "That's the most important thing."

"Yeah..." Netto nodded, fiddling his thumbs. He looked down at his hands as he struggled to find his next words, "Actually... I really have to thank you. If it wasn't for your help, I might've not been able to save Asia and stop Cygnus Wing. I'm happy that you had my back."

"Asia's power to heal devils, fallen angels, and perhaps other life forms is very valuable, so it's easy to see why the fallen angels were after her power," Rias nodded, crossing her legs. "Not to mention the fact this Cygnus character managed to boost a low-tier fallen angel to such an extent. Something like that is very rare."

"That's because their EM syncro-rate was high," Netto told her. "The higher the synchro-rate, the stronger and more effective their abilities. What worries me is that they're both still out there." He paused as he took a deep breath, "And there are eight more of them left to deal with. Last night Omega-Xis and I realized that we might not be able to handle them alone if they decide to use supernatural beings to move around in the physical realm."

Rias gave a knowing smirk, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm ready to join the Occult Research Club and become your... servant," he told her, slightly hesitant.

"Really? Then that's good news," she smiled, giggling.

"So, there's eight pawn pieces on a chessboard, right?" Netto continued. "Does that mean I'll be expecting more pawns just like me?"

"No. You're my only one," Rias told him.

"Huh?" Netto blinked.

Rias took a sip of her drink before setting it down. "The amount of Evil Pieces used to turn someone into a devil depends on that person's overall potential. A devil's worth is whether or not they can utilize their powers efficiently. Seeing has how you used up all eight of my pawn pieces to recruit, it means that you have some sort of hidden abilities that can surpass even the Twilight Healing. Who knows, maybe you can gain the strength to match even the Dragon Kings."

"So you mean I can get stronger?" Netto asked.

"That's right," Rias smiled. She leaned in a stroked his cheek gently, his face instantly reacting as it turned red, "You can become the Ultimate Pawn, a Pawn that's never been seen before," her smile widened at the blush on his face. "I'll be rooting for you, got it?"

"Y... yeah," Netto nodded slowly. Rias smiled as she pulled over his bangs and goggles before suddenly kissed him on the forehead, "S-sempai?!" Netto gasped, his face turning into a bright shade of red from the unexpected display of affection.

Rias removed her lips from his forehead and stuck out her tongue playfully, "That's a good luck charm. Oh, and call me 'Buchou' from now own. I can't show too much affection or else our other new member will be jealous, fufu..." she giggled as she turned her gaze at the door. Netto followed her gaze and found a familiar blonde standing there.

"Asia?" Netto saw the former nun dressed in a Kuoh Academy uniform for girls, but with a grey sweater vest on instead of the corset and shoulder cape. Her face was red as her fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"U-um... it's obvious that Rias-buchou is beautiful, so of course Netto-san would be in love with her... no, no, no, I can't be thinking of such things! O Lord, please forgive thy sinful heart- OW!" Asia prayed before feeling a throbbing pain in her head.

Netto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I know how that is, it happened to me once too. How are you adapting?"

"It will take time for me to get used to becoming a devil and I'm sad that I can't pray to God anymore, but I don't have any regrets," Asia smiled with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Glad to hear that," Netto said to her.

"I even got a new uniform. How do I look?" Asia asked, twirling around cutely.

"It really suits you," Netto complemented, earning a shy smile.

"She may not look it but since Asia is a year older than you, she'll be enrolled to the second year class," Rias explained.

"So I guess I should be calling her sempai from now on," Netto replied.

"Y-you don't have to do that. Just calling me Asia is fine," Asia told him, smiling.

"Now that our new members have arrived, let's go over to the pleasantries, shall we?" as soon as she said this, the door opened as Akeno wheeled in a trolley holding a cake and various other sweets with both Yuuto and Koneko at both her sides.

Akeno smiled, "A little cake to welcome our new members."

Rias took a glass of soda and held it over her head, "Let's welcome our two newest members to the Occult Research Club! Kampai!"

"Kampai!" the other club members cheered.

"Actually, shouldn't that be three new members since we should include Omega-Xis-san as well?" Asia asked.

"Well, you do have a point," Rias said, agreeing. "Omega-Xis, come out please!"

" _Ugh, whaddya want?_ " Omega-Xis groaned, Netto's Transer flipping open.

"Have some fun with us, Omega-Xis!" Akeno cheered, "This is your party as much as theirs!"

 _"Since when am I a member of your club?"_ he grunted.

"Since you're part of Netto's power. You're part of a package deal," Rias answered.

 _"Hm... good point,"_ Omega-Xis agreed. _"I guess I could use a break."_

Omega-Xis beamed out of the Transer and joined the festivities, though Rias had to use her visibility spell again to his displeasure. As the party was continuing on, Rias suddenly felt a presence watching from out of the the window. Turning around, she saw a very exotic bird gazing directing at her. She swallowed hard, recognizing the the bird quickly. She stared at the bird until Netto snapped her out.

"Buchou? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Netto-kun, it's..." she turned back to the window to where the bird was, only to find the bird was gone. "It's nothing, Netto..." she told him with a smile on her face, though the sudden turmoil in her heart spoke otherwise.

* * *

A young man scowled as he left the school grounds. So much work and time wasted because of a bunch of interlopers. It was frustrating!

He had it all planned out. He would swoop in like a daring hero, vanquish up all the fallen angels and their exorcists, and rescue the lovely maiden. He would claim that he was returning the favor for her kindness and she would be so grateful that she would accept his offer to join his peerage. Well, if she had died as well, she couldn't refuse either. But no, she had been snached up for grabs by the Gremory family and she now has eyes for for their newest member. How was he going to make work out of this now?

 _"Looks like you've just been horribly disappointed. As if someone took away something that was rightfully yours."_

The young man whirled around for the source of the voice, green energy gathering in his hand as a magic circle surrounded it. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

 _"Very well."_

In a flash of light which nearly blinded the man, a new creature appeared before him. It looked like a scorpion, but it was made entirely of greenish-yellow fire, with the only solid parts of its body being the black stinger, claws, head, legs and the carapace on its back. "Greetings," the creature said in a raspy voice. "My name is Scorpio, your new best friend."

"What manner of being are you?"

"I am a creature not from your world. I come beyond the stars. I can sense the disappointment in your soul. Do you wish for power?"

"Power?" the young man scoffed, "Don't be foolish! I have plenty of power!"

"Do you now? So why didn't you go and grab her? Face it. You knew you were outmatched and stood no chance alone. Come on now? What do you have to lose?"

The young man thought about Scopio's words. What did he have to lose? That boy, who was just a lowly Pawn, had a whole unit of abilities he had never seen before. Apparently all thanks to the creature he had bonded with him. Such feats could only be possible with mid-high class devils. Yet he, a newly reborn devil, accomplished what many dreamed of doing in a single night. If a low level devil was able to do all of that... then perhaps he could do all of that and more.

"Very well," he finally nodded, "What do you wish for me to do?"

"What's your name?" Scorpio asked.

The young man answered, "Diodora Astaroth."

"Then Diodora Astaroth, I hope this becomes the beginning to an equally beneficial relationship," Scorpio shot to the air and dive bombed on the young man, engulfing him in yellow energy. A small surge of light erupted around him before quickly vanishing, and both him and Scorpio were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _The future is here. It's just not widely distributed yet._

 **\- William Gibson**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** And with that, the Holy Maiden Arc is completed. It really took time making this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I added in plenty of action so I hope it was all a good read. A small quicky on Raynare. Now, compared to how she was in canon, she sure does come off as more of a threat. In the light novel, manga, and anime, the advantage she had over Issei was the emotional trauma she caused him and she was defeated so easily because she underestimated him. This version of Raynare is much more psychotic thanks to merging with Cygnus and nearly destroys an entire city if not all of Japan. Of course due to that Utagai, the original Cygnus Wing, had to be limited but I hope that he shows up a bit more. Also, Rias' explanation on how the Evil Pieces works really does make sense. It doesn't depend on the Sacred Gear, but the potential of how much power someone has. Netto's reason for having eight pawn pieces will be explained later. As for the Boosted Gear, it won't be written out, as I already have someone in mind for who will have it.

So anyway, I look forward to the reviews I get from you guys now!

It should also be worth mentioning that one of the lines "circuits slow" was taking from the song "The Quick and the Blue" by the Megas. Awesome band.


	6. Burning with Anger

**A/N: A bit of an update, I changed the year that this story takes place from 220X to 203X so that this story takes place in the near future. Anyway, on with the show.**

 **Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **6th Contact: Burning with Anger**

Several days passed since the battle against Cygnus Wing, and Netto and Asia were starting to become accustomed to their new lives as devils. For the most part, it was simple and straightforward. The both of them were to sent out pamphlets that served as tools to summon a devil. According to Rias, in the devil world it was essential to raise through the ranks and gain recognition. There were three ways of doing that. Military accomplishments were the fastest way, but were very difficult because they were often always dangerous. The three fractions were also at a ceasefire, so that would also make things difficult. Making contracts with humans was the most common way, but was also tedious and had the longest route. The third and final way was through a Rating Game, but Rias said she would go into deeper explanation of that later. After spending the day of sending pamphlets to people, the night came and it was time to answer to the clients. A common thing most devils had was the ability to teleport through magic circles. They would have to use these portals to reach clients quickly.

While Asia was as well adaptable in magical ability next to Akeno and Rias, Netto didn't have such talent. It didn't seem to bother him much though as he can easily ride the EM airwaves to travel, so he didn't even need to learn teleportation magic. Of course, he did require Omega-Xis in order to do that but you know what people say about having caking and eating it too. His first client was someone with the name of Mil-tan. It sounded like a girls name, and a cute one too. This Mil-tan girl, whoever she was, seemed to sound very pleasant.

Oh, he should have really known better.

Mil-tan wanted to be a Magical Girl. Unfortunately, 'she' turned out to be a he, and he was a muscle bound man dressed up in a magical girl costume. It was so jarring to look at him and hear how he wanted to become a magical girl. He really needed serious some brain bleach after he was done.

Then there was the case of Asia's living arrangements. Netto knew that given her new circumstances she would need somewhere to stay. But he wasn't expecting to see stacks of boxes in front of his house, with both Rias and Asia standing right next to them. Rather than answering what the boxes where for, in which she said she would do later, Rias only told him to bring them inside. Fortunately for them, the matriarch of the Kusanagi household was home, and she would find herself home a bit longer than normal thanks to the damage done to the labs. That suited her fine as she gave her sometime to wind down. However...

"Let me get this straight..." Shuko said slowly, making sure that she had heard it right the first time, "You want Asia-chan to board in with us?"

The woman in question was sitting at the dining room table apart from Netto, Rias, and Asia, still trying to wrap her head around what was just said. It really was one of the last things a mother expected to hear. A beautiful foreign girl staying with her teenage son... that was one of the many things a boy his age would dream of happening to them. Even Netto was looking flabbergasted at Rias request. A lovely looking young girl suddenly staying with them? Something was telling her that a lot more was going to follow very soon.

"I know it's inconvenient but please hear me out," Rias said, playing spokeswoman, "Asia comes from a small village in Europe and she doesn't have any known relatives. After she arrived to the city Netto was the first and only one who helped her and showed her around, so she mostly feels at ease when she's around him. It would only make sense to be around someone who makes you feel at ease, don't you think so?"

"Well, that is true," Shuko nodded, rubbing her chin, "And I can say for a fact that Netto respects female privacy despite what I hear from the other girls at your school. Still, this is a lot for me to think about."

"In that case," Rias continued, moving in for argument #2, "What would you say if Asia became you're adopted daughter?"

"Adopted..." Shuko blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Asia trusts Netto-kun greatly so," Rias explained, "While it's true that his main problems lie in his social awkwardness, he is also straightforward and confronts any problem without hesitation. I, as well as Asia, were both charmed by that quality of his."

"T-that's right!" Asia pipped up timidly, "Netto-san risked his life for mine without care for his own safety!"

"Is that right...?" Shuko hummed, "It sounds a lot what Daigo-kun would do actually." A nostalgic, warm smile crossed her lips, "In fact, that was the reason why I fell for my husband to begin with. Bless his soul, wherever he may be."

"Then let me offer you this," Rias replied, laying down her trump card, "We can use the time Asia lives here as bridal training." The room stayed silent only for a short while as Rias' words sank in.

"H-HAH?!" Shuko exclaimed, eyes widening, "BRIDAL TRAINING?!"

"Buchou! Are you for real?!" Netto gasped, also stunned.

"B-bridal training?" Asia blushed brightly.

"Think of it this way. If Netto interacts with Asia as much as possible, it could make him grow out of his social anxiety shell," Rias reasoned. "And it would give him an easier time to interact with women his age."

"Those are... some very convincing arguments," Shuko responded, calming down from her shock. "Now that I think about it, it would be nice to have some extra company. And on that note..." she trailed off as she looked at Asia, "I wouldn't mind if she bore me grandchildren."

Netto and Asia both stared at the scientist with wide eyes as her words sank in, "EEHHH!" Rias simply couldn't help but giggle at Shuko's statement.

"Tell me if I'm wrong," Shuko said, gesturing at the still bushing Asia, "Asia-chan comes from Italy, one of the countries in the world that contain very attractive people. I can also see that she has a very kind personality and a gentle soul. She seems like the ideal girlfriend. Not to mention she's well developed in all the right places..." Asia shrieked and covered her breasts as soon as Shuko said that. "Well, she seems to give the air of a younger sister than an older one and I know you're more attracted to those types of women, Netto. But this could be good for you either way."

"U-um," Asia spoke, still shivering in embarrassment, "I actually turned 16 last month so I'm kinda older than him."

"Ara, really?" Shuko binked. "But you look as though you're the same age as my boy. It would be quite odd if he went and called you 'Onee-sama', wouldn't it?" Then she smiled brightly, "At any rate, I look forward to you staying with us Asia-chan. Please take care of my son."

"W... well," Asia bowed shyly, "I'm may be inexperienced, but I'll be under your care from now on, Netto-san's kaa-sama. I hope we get along."

Rias smiled as she watched Shuko rubbed Asia's head, gushing about how cute and adorable she was as Netto was facepalming over his mother's antics. Turning to the side, her smile dropped as a weary look appeared on her eyes.

' _A bride, huh...?'_

* * *

Later that night, Rias received an urgent message from one of the rulers of the Underworld, reporting that a stray devil had found refuge somewhere in her territory. She had called up everyone in her group to take care of the task at once. The group of young devils teleported in front of an abandoned manor that totally screamed Resident Evil on the outskirts of town. It was old, really old. Mold was covering the walls, windows were shattered, and paint was peeling off. Clearly it hadn't been taken care for years, and it was the perfect place for a stray devil to call home. This particular stray devil been hiding out for several weeks and lured unsuspecting humans to feast on. It had been quite busy since the whole commotion with the aliens.

"Net, Asia, since this is your first time stray devil hunting I need the both of you to observe carefully," Rias instructed as they entered the manor. "Watch how you're sempai deal with the stray devil. We don't know how much power it's gained over this time so extra caution is needed."

"Right. Lead the way," Netto nodded. Asia, the only non-combatant of the group, stuck close to Netto. She hadn't had the time to learn any defensive spells so Netto would have to make extra sure that no harm came to her.

" _I recall you saying that these stray devils are devils who have gone rouge,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"Is there a possible cause?"_

"Devils, like everyone else, are all different," Rias explained, the group walking through a large living room with various broken furniture and equipment scattered about. "Therefor their reasons for turning rogue vary. Regardless, devils still do need to survive like humans do and should they go drunk with power they often turn to humans for sustenance. This is bad for us in two ways; senseless loss of life and risking exposure of the supernatural."

" _So you have to eliminate the stray devils that go wild to prevent a ruckus from going out of control,"_ Omega-Xis guessed. _"In other words, clean up."_ He seemed rather disappointed from his tone. He wanted to see how his abilities racked up against a stray devil, seeing as they were still just as effective against fallen angels. But that would be for another time.

Koneko, who was walking in front, suddenly came to a stop as something came into her nostrils. She sniffed the air quickly, and narrowed her eyes. "It's here." At Koneko's words, everyone tensed and began smelling the strong scene of blood mixing into the air that was already filled with the sench of the rotting manor. They were also alerted by the presence of something very iniquitous waiting for them. Large footsteps thundered in the room.

"Oh, what's this? I have guests? I didn't even have time to clean up," spoke a sultry, yet deranged voice. "I smell something foul, yet also delicious. Tell me, do taste sweet, or do you taste bitter...?" The voice of the target stepped out from the shadows of the manor, exposing herself in full view of the Occult Research Club.

"SHE'S STARK NAKED!" Netto shouted, both his and Asia's face's deep crimson at the sight.

The stray devil in question was a beautiful and voluptuous woman, with long dark hair and beautiful figure, without an inch of clothing, exposing her rather hypnotic breasts. She was also really big, her head nearly touching the ceiling. Omega-Xis couldn't help but make a comment, _"So far, all these supernatural Terrans really do seem to take some sort of care of their bodies. Are they all like that?"_

No one really made a comment on the FMian's remark, marking their attention on the stray devil only. "Stray Devil Viser," Rias declared, hands on her hips, "You have abandoned your master, allowed your powers to corrupt you and committed atrocities in the human world. These crimes cannot be overlooked. By order of the Duke of Gremory, surrender or be destroyed!"

"My, my," purred Viser, "You sure do talk big, little girl. How about I dye this room blood red just like your hair?" And that's when she showed the rest of her body from the darkness and it was nowhere near as beautiful. From her hips downwards she had the body of a spider, with eight legs that ended in claw-like hands and a snake-like tail. Her upper body was the epitome of beauty and lust, but she was clearly a hideous monster. The cavity of her lower body opened up, exposing rows of sharp teeth.

Both Netto and Asia bulged their eyes at the horrific sight. This woman was truly twisted, both inside and out. Yuuto, who took note of their faces, chuckled lightly, "This is what happens to a devil whenever they go out of control. Their bodies and minds get twisted and ugly."

"Yeah, twisted. I can definitely see that. She seriously has one nasty vagina," Netto nodded, watching Viser fondling her breasts with a wanton look of ecstasy, her long tongue hanging out of her mouth as she cackled manicly. He tried not to gaze at those two funbags of hers as he was fighting a blush on his face, but he idly noticed her nipples starting to glow. In an up and close view, two small magic circles spun around her nipples as they began to harden. Without warning, Viser's nipples shot out strange beams.

"Take cover!" Akeno shouted, everyone jumping to avoid the beams. Netto quickly took hold of Asia and lept away before the beams could touch them. From where they once stood, the beams stuck and melted holes in the floors and walls. Netto gawked at what happened, almost stun. Out of everything he expected to see tonight, that was the least expecting.

"She has acidic breast milk?!" Netto exclaimed, watching the the acid eat the floor. "Of course! Of course she has acidic breast milk!"

"Relax, this should be easy," Rias reassured him. "Yuuto, you're first!"

"Hai!" Yuuto nodded, drawing his sword and vanished from sight. Netto and Asia knew that he didn't really disappear but was simply moving too fast for human eyes to see. They both had the experience to feel the speed he was used to beforehand. He reappeared in midair and dashed through Viser. The she-demon's limbs were sliced off as blood spewed out violently, causing her to scream and thrash both in pain and outrage.

"Woah, he's a badass!" Netto gawked.

"He's fast," Asia agreed.

Still aching in pain, Viser snarled angrily as her face twisted from a beautiful woman to a monstrous beast. Her eyes turned pitch black, her face dried to a husk, and her fangs became long and sharp. Looking for someone to take her frustrations out on, she looked down at Koneko, who was the the closest. Wasting no time, she lunged and snapped the jaws of her lower lips onto the petite girl tight.

"Koneko-chan!" Asia screamed.

"Don't worry, that attack won't even leave a dent on her," Rias smirked. "Watch."

Visor seemed to grin and giggle, likely thinking that the little girl was about to be divorced by her other mouth and there was nothing she could do. She was quickly proven wrong when something with brute force began smashing against the jaws from the inside, much to her shock. The teeth shattered and the jaws were slowly forced opened before they were pushed all the way. Koneko was the one holding the jaws as they were, her uniform torn, gooey substance covering her body from head to toe, and looking like she had just come from a very disappointing movie.

"Get wrecked."

With absolute ease, Koneko threw the Visor into the air before leaping after her, smashing a drop kick to the gut. Visor screamed as her body slipped and tumbled across the wooden floors. As her flight came to a stop, she struggled to get up from her flight.

"Traits of a Rook, powerful defence and unstoppable strength," Netto recalled. "The tank of the team."

"Very good, Net," Rias smiled. As the stray devil tried to regain her footing, Akeno stepped forward with an eerie smile as lightning sparkled all over her body, "And last but not least, there's Akeno."

"Hai~. Now I get to have some fun! Goodie!" Akeno smiled, a cheerful giggle escaping her throat. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a bolt of lightning to strike down onto Visor. The stray devil screeched in pain as the lightning scorched her body and burnt her flesh.

"As Queen, Akeno is the strongest out of all the Evil Pieces and has the traits of the Rook, Knight and Bishop all combined. However, she is more attuned with magical spells," Rias explained over the bolts of lightning and screams of agony, almost as if she was talking about a her favorite show. "Her specialty is elemental magic and she uses water, fire, and lightning spells. Though she mainly defaults to lightning. It gives her a certain type of... thrill."

When the lightning vanished, Visor was already covered in multiply burns. Even so, she tried to movie despite the lightning ripping through her body. "Haa... just looking at you struggle and wither in pain like that..." Akeno sighed sensually, slowly licking her lips, "It's making me so hot...~" With another motion of her hands, more lightning struck down onto Visor, causing her to scream out again. "Come on! Let me see you whimper! I know you want to! Let's see those tears on your face!" Akeno said, moaning eroticly.

 **BIRIBIRIBIRIBIRIBIRIBIRIBIRIBIRI!**

"Akeno-sempai... is scary..." Asia whimpered, hiding behind Netto while watching the raven-haired beauty laughing like a woman on ecstasy.

"I don't blame you for thinking that way, Asia," Netto smiled nervously. He really can agree with Akeno being the most intimidating member of the group next to Rias thanks to her sadism, but he honestly couldn't help but feel a bit turned on whenever he saw her like that... He really didn't understand why.

"Alright, I think that's good enough," Rias ordered. Akeno obeyed and calmed down, dissipating the lightning as she gave a satisfied sigh. Rias walked over to the stray devil and stood before her, seeing the burns, cuts and bruises covering her body. "Any last words?"

Visor slowly looked up at Rias with a glare, "Just... get it over with..."

Rias' eyes turned red as red and black mist engulfed her hands, "Ashes to ashes..." she shot out a stream of pure destruction, engulfing the stray devil on the spot. The blast quickly vanished, and all that remained of Visor was a trench of black soot. "...And dust to dust." The limbs that Yuuto hacked early also disappeared, melting away into icky black goo.

"Wow, so this is how devils do business," Asia whispered in awe. Netto couldn't help but nod in agreement. The things devils have to deal with to keep things from going out of control was really nothing to scoff out.

"That's all for tonight. Good work everyone," Rias smiled, clapping her hands together. "You may all go home for the evening."

"Hai, Buchou!" everyone answered. A magic circle appeared underneath the group before teleporting all of them out of the room and disappearing. No sooner than they left, a strange, ghostly ox figure with a fiery outlook phased through the room from one of the walls.

"How strange..." the ox snorted gruffly, confused as he looked around, "I could have sworn I sensed a frequency here." He sighed as he floated across the room, "I suppose I should just keep looking."

* * *

The very next day, Netto and Asia left home and made their way to school. As expected from what happened the last time, the various boys and girls who were among the crowed to school were staring both oddly and enviously with a hint of suspicion at Netto and Asia. Once again, Netto was walking to school with a very attractive beauty. Netto paid no heed to them, settling for the company Asia gave him.

"Hau~..." Asia whispered nervously, twisting the handle of her schoolbag with both hands. "My first day at a city high school... I'm really nervous about this..."

"What was school like back in your old village?" Netto asked her.

"It was a small schoolhouse that all the kids in the village went to. It was small and there was only one teacher who taught us lessons," Asia told him. "But after my Twilight Healing was discovered, I was made to stop going to school altogether and given a private tutor. They told me that the Holy Maiden was far too prestigious to learn 'menial lessons'." Netto could hear some hint of loneliness in her voice as she said it.

Netto cringed sadly. Asia really did felt lonely after becoming a Holy Maiden. She was adored and admired, but never loved for the person she was. The fact that she was quickly kicked to the curb after healing a devil only further reinforced the point on how the people there were selfish and ignored the needs of a girl still in her adolescence. "Well you don't have to worry about that here. In the real world, no one gets isolated from anyone else just because of a fancy-schmancy title."

"I'm glad about that, but everything is so super advanced though. I bet even the school's high tech too, right?" Asia pressed on, still highly worried.

"No need to stress yourself out," Netto reassured her with a smile, "The cyber interface provided by Kuoh Academy is highly user friendly. That means anyone can use the technology the school has. It should since some of the students there don't really use much tech, or so I'm told. But the computer labs and planetarium they've got there are still sights to behold."

"It sounds really cool!" Asia smiled, looking at the device attached to her wrist, "And I'm glad you helped me find a brand new Transer. I'm really looking forward to seeing how it works!"

As Asia lived in an isolated Italian village and grew up in the church, she was really out of touch with modern technology. Fortunately, she had Netto with her to get her very first Transer. Transers were pretty much a requirement for all the citizens as EM-Wave technology had expanded and nearly everything used EM Waves like the transit system and long-ranged communication, although a lot of people still prefered to use cell phones. The Transer had a multitude of functions including vid-phone, text messaging, a camera, a built in web browser, online gaming, and plenty of other functions. Currently, she was proudly wearing a Transer on her left wrist. It was colored in blue, her new favorite color.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance," Netto nodded, looking ahead at the school. "And it looks we've already arrived."

"Wow, it looks so fancy!" Asia exclaimed, admiring the building.

"Well it _is_ a private school," Netto replied. "They have to look the part." Looking ahead the school yard, he noticed something very strange. Everyone in the field was looking through their Transers and cell phones, looking very preoccupied with that they were viewing. A few of them had even crammed together to look for themselves. "What's up?" Netto wondered.

"I wonder what's happening?" Asia mused.

"I don't know, let's go see." They both entered the school grounds and went into the school building, and what they saw had to be seen to be believed.

"This is a good one! This photo managed to catch his backside! And in high-def too! The bidding starts at 500 Yen! Any takers?"

In the ground floor of the main hallway, a pack of girls were all scrunched up in the center as what was very much an auction was taking place. Girlish squeals of delight filled the hall and even some arguments broke out as the many women tried to fight each other to get the pictures. Some of the girls could seen walking away from the crowd with happy smiles and blushes on their face as they clutched large photos to their chests. In the center of the crowd was another girl with stack of photos under her arm. She wore the standard uniform for Kouh Academy with black thigh-high stockings with garters and black high heels. Clearly, she was quite short, around the same height as Netto and Asia, so she likely wore the heels to make herself look taller. She had a very cute face with long indigo-raven hair that reached past her buttucks with her bangs split in the middle and red eyes. She was also wearing a gold necklace with a red ruby at the center and a pair of blood ruby earrings. Her skin was in a light cream colored tone, and her figure was curvy and very luscious to look at. Although, she seemed to be lacking in the chest department.

"An auction in the middle of the day?" Netto blinked. "What the hell?"

Before Asia could make another comment, a girl with brown hair styled in twin pigtails with pink glasses over apple green eyes approached them with the answer. "Luciana-senpai managed to find some good pictures of the the new incidents that's been happening recently. She managed to get some good shots of it too," she said with a confident smirk.

"Huh?" Netto turned to the girl next to them and waved, "Sup, hentai glasses."

The girl arched her eyebrow and gave a humorous smirk, her glasses glinting in the sunlight, "Humph, at least call me by my name. I _am_ your senpai after all. Besides, it's pretty hypocritical for a comment like that to come from one of the Hentai Trio."

"Ugh, please don't put me in the same league as those two jerks," Netto frowned. "All they do is use me."

Kiryuu Aika, a second year student, was widely known as a very perverted girl. Although she wore glasses, she had a very sharp eyesight and was able to calculate a boy's manhood by simply looking at them. She was usually right too. She also had a very shapely figure and her overly teasing personality did seem to make her all the more attractive. Now if only she would stop making fun of him all the time.

"Kukuku... sure, sure. If you say so," Kiryuu chuckled. She turned her head around Netto as soon as she noticed Asia with him. "And who's that? I haven't seen her before."

"Ah," Netto turned to Asia and introduced her. "This is Asia Argento. She came from Italy and is transferring to a second year class. Asia, this is Kiryuu Aika."

"Um, it's nice to meet you Kiryuu-san," Asia bowed.

"Oh yeah, I heard that a new girl was gonna be coming to my class," Kiryuu said. Her smiled spread as she eyed Asia, "She's a really cute though. You haven't been putting ideas into her head, now have you?¨

"Just stop," Netto growled. "And what did Luciana-senpai get that she's selling to all the girls?"

"Check this out." Kiryuu pulled the photo out from under her arm and showed it to both Netto and Asia for them to see. Both of them leered at the picture and bulged their eyes. The pictured she had was of Mega Man, standing atop the burning satellite and firing his buster. The angle of the picture made it look quite intense.

"Ain't it grand? We've got ourselves a real superhero in this town!" Kiryuu grinned, "He's done a lot too, just appearing to save that train collapse a couple days ago and then stopping that satellite from crashing into the city! Everyone's talking about it and all the girls are squealing like you wouldn't believe!"

"How did Luciana-senpai even get pictures of that?" Netto asked, baffled over the fact that that his fellow schoolmates were suddenly going gaga over his hero persona. Looking back at the crowed, he saw another girl with long dark brown hair held up in a ponytail by a red scrunchy- and a shinai at her hip- walking away giddily with a photo over her chest. Netto recognized her a little too well. Murayama was one of the members of the kendo team and was one of the several girls who had it out for Netto since the "incident". So it was jarring for him to see one of the girls who repeatedly tried to beat him into a pulp getting dreamy eyes over his alter ego.

Although he had to admit to himself that the pic Kiryuu got did have a really good angle.

"There was breaking news over the falling satellite and some of the other cameras from separate satellites caught the whole thing. Luciana-senpai managed to capture a lot of the images from her computer," Kiryuu said. "I admit, I kinda wish I thought about that myself."

"Um... would it be alright if I had one of these pictures myself?" Asia asked, bashful.

"Oh, already a fan of Kodama's Blue Bomber?" Kiryuu smirked.

"Blue Bomber?" Netto repeated.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's calling him since the train incident. He's blue and explosions come out of his arm," Kiryuu informed them, putting her prize away. "I kinda like it. 'Blue Bomber' has a nice ring to it."

"It does, kinda," Netto admitted. "Not the first name I would've thought up if I had a say in it though."

"The girls really seem to be into it though, but I guess you don't need me to tell you that," Kiryuu smiled, looking at the crowd. "Luiana-senpai's making a killing over there and I think she's almost sold out. If you want a picture, you'd better hurry up."

"H-hai!" Unfortunately for Asia, that chance didn't come as a male student approached the crowd, a stern look on his face. He was very tall, standing around the height of a professional basketball player and had a lanky build. He had gray eyes and short hair that was slicked backwards. He was dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy uniform for boys, but left his blazer opened. On his right sleeve, a red armband was strapped on to his right arm. From his skin tone and facial features, he also looked quite foreign.

"Ladies, that's enough," the male spoke in a booming voice. "Classes are gonna be in session soon. You can continue this later on." The feminine squeals turned to disappointed grunts as the crowd slowly dispersed one after another. And more of the girls left, the boy noticed Netto, Kiryuu and Asia standing nearby. His expression unchanging, he swaggered himself over to them.

"Good morning, Jason-kun," Kiryuu said as soon as he approached, a pleasant smile contrasting the self assured smirks she usually had.

"Good morning to you too, Kiryuu," the boy, Jason, nodded back stoically. "You sure be in class too, you know."

"Ah don't worry about that, I was just introducing myself to our new transfer student," she said, gesturing at Asia.

"I'm Asia Argento," Asia bowed, "How do you do?"

"Nice to meet you, the name's Jason Mikkelsen," Jason introduced himself. "I'm head of the safety committee in this school so if there's any problems feel free to ask me."

"Sure, thank you Jason-san!" Asia nodded. Jason nodded back, and landed his eyes on the third person of the group. "Kusanagi?"

"Morning, Mikkelsen-sempai," Netto said.

"I know you're a good kid, but I'm starting get tired of the complaints I get from the girls," Jason frowned, a long suffering sigh heard in his voice. "I hope cause trouble today."

"It's not my fault. They know where to hit me," Netto frowned back. "I'm sick of it too."

"Well, as long as we're in agreement," Jason replied before turning tail and walking away.

"Jeez, with all the complaints the girls give him Jason-kun seems to have it out for you," Kiryuu joked.

"I personally think he has a stick up his ass," Netto said tirelessly. "Anyway, I gotta head over to homeroom. Could I ask you a favor? Could you look after Asia? It's her first day here and I was hoping you could help her out since we won't be in the same class."

"Of course," Kiryuu agreed as she adjusted her glasses. "Anything for a new friend."

"New friend?" Asia asked, sounding surprised.

"Don't you want to be friends?" Kiryuu asked, pouting playfully.

"Oh, no! It's not like that at all!" Asia waved her hands in front of her. "I would really love to be friends!"

"Great!" Kiryuu beamed. "We'll be able to hangout and talk about hunky boys like the Blue Bomber!"

Netto rolled his eyes, "I'll see you at lunch, Asia."

"Netto-san, thank you," Asia said to him.

"No problem. Just be your usual sweet self and you'll be fine," he smiled reassuringly at her. "And Kiryuu, don't do anything pervy around her, got it?"

"What? You'd really think I'd do such a thing to a cute, innocent girl?" Kiryuu smiled coyly.

"Sometimes I wonder," Netto muttered.

* * *

Later on in the day, Netto and Asia were in the Occult Research Club room lounging around with the rest of the club members. Even without anything to do, Asia enjoyed the company. It was warm and welcoming. Quite unlike the loneliness she felt back in her home village. Netto was sitting on one of the sofas with Asia right beside him, enjoying the cookies she made in Home Economics. Koneko was sitting on the couch across from them and eating her own set of sweets while Yuuto was reading a book next to her.

"Before we continue on with the day, I have an important announcement," Rias began. She was sitting on her desk with Akeno standing next to her. "After the incident at AMAKEN Labs I couldn't sit by and keep the alien invasion under wraps any longer. So after we returned home, I made a report to the higher-ups of the Underworld on what has been happening."

"So, you told them everything?" Netto asked her.

"Yes," Rias nodded. "About you, Omega-Xis, Cygnus, the other eight as of yet unknown aliens, and of course the fallen satellite. I couldn't leave any stone unturned. Last night I finally got a reply." Rias took a deep breath as her servants awaited her statement. "As of right now the Four Satans are consulting over my findings. However, there will be a meeting in regards to the invasion involving the fallen angel and the Heaven factions. It's currently being planned to take place a few months from now."

"Um, who are the Four Satans exactly?" Asia wondered.

"The Four Satans are the rulers of the Underworld who were selected after the death of the original leader Satan during the Great War 1,000 years ago," Akeno explained with an elegant smile, "Each of them have titles named after the four great demon kings; Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. Buchou's older brother is the current Lucifer, while a certain old friend of her's has a sister who has the title of Leviathan."

"The great war dragged on for several years and forced several other factions and races to get involved, the human race being one of them. It really caused all three factions to take major hits, and because of that it's one of the reasons why we're all at standstills at the moment," Rias continued. "There were originally 72 high class devil families in existence, but after the war the number dwindled. At the moment, only half of the devil race remains and our people are quite disparate to repopulate, usually through... traditional means." Netto didn't catch it at first, but he could hear the tone of Rias' voice suddenly turn bitter.

"But basically," Akeno cut in, noticing the sourness on Rias' face, "The point is that the invasion could force the three factions into a second war against extraterrestrials after their resources were nearly depleted. The worst case scenario is that the factions could end up fighting each other all over again, and it would spell extinction."

Netto was silent from Akeno's words as he thought it all over. He remembered being told about the issues angels, fallen angels, and devils had with one another, but he had no idea the problems were that severe. A war that lasted for many years was disastrous if anything he learned from history told him that much. All three sides were weakened by one another over everything they had. If what the two princesses of the school were saying was real, then to go all Leeroy Jenkins on the FMians now would be a very bad idea.

"With that out of the way, here's why we're really here," Rias got off from her desk and pointed at Netto and Asia. "It's time we got you both some familiars."

"Familiars? You mean like that bat you used to track down Cygnus Wing?" Netto asked.

"That's right," Rias smiled. "As a matter of fact, familiars are very essential in devil society. They can back you up with various tasks and can assist in battle."

"This is my familiar," Akeno said, showing a small green imp in her palm. "Isn't he cute?"

"This is Shiro, he's mine," Koneko said, showing a small white kitten in her arms.

"Aw, he's precious!" Asia cooed at the total adorableness of Koneko's familiar, leaning forward to scratch the feline on the ears. The little cat gave a small purr, enjoying the scratches.

"And this is mine," Netto looked over at Yuuto, showing a small bird on his forearm.

"And so me and Asia will get one next?" Netto asked, admiring the bird.

"Well, about that..." Rias was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Oh, we have visitors. The door's opened!"

The ORC stood up as the door opened up, and stepping into the room was a group lead by Sona. Next to her was a slender woman with split bangs long black hair that freely fell down to her knees and blue rectangular glasses behind heterochromic eyes, the left being violet and the other one brown. The rest of the teens behind them consisted of five girls and one boy. Netto blinked curiously as he instantly recognized them. "Sorry to interrupt," Sona greeted the group with a small smile.

"Netto-san, who are they?" Asia whispered to him.

"That's the Student Council," Netto whispered back. "The one in front is the Student Council kaichou Sona Shitori and the other one next to her is the fuku-kaichou Tsubaki Shinra."

"Good to see you again, Sona," Rias greeted back. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants," Sona replied.

"Wait, how does she know?" Netto asked.

"Because her real name is Sona Sitri," Akeno told him. "And just like Buchou she's a high-class devil and next in line to lead the House of Sitri."

"Huh? So then, the Student Council are devils just like us?" Netto blinked.

"It's pretty surprising you haven't told the newbie about us, Buchou," the sole male of the Student Council said. He was somewhat average looking with grey eyes and shaggy light brown hair. He wasn't wearing a blazer, leaving his short sleeved dress shirt to be shown, and was the only one among the Student Council to have a Transer on his left wrist, his being green. "But if you can't trust him with inside info then I guess he isn't worth much."

"It's considered bad form for devils from other households to interfere with one another, Saji," Sona reprimanded him, causing Saji to look at her in surprise, "It isn't all that surprising that Rias hasn't told him anything about us yet. And that's the point of this visit anyway."

"Hey hold on, you're that guy from class 2-B," Netto recognized. "You were just recently made Student Council clerk."

"This is Genshiro Saji, my second and newest Pawn," Sona introduced, smiling.

"This is Netto Kusanagi, my new Pawn. And my second Bishop Asia Argento," Rias smiled, gesturing at the two of them.

"Um, I'm pleased to you," Asia bowed, "I hope we'll get along."

"Sure! I'm all for it! Let's be great friends!" Saji greeted back with a friendly tone as he shook her hand. Netto started and was slightly unsettled by Saji's forwardness. He simply let it slide as he introduced himself next.

"Pleased to meet you, Saji-sempai. I'm looking forward to working with another Pawn," Netto smiled, extending his hand.

Saji, on the other hand, gave a snort as cooly smirked at Netto. "Can it, D-bag. You and your group of sluty-sluts don't even deserve to be in the same room as distinguished devils like the Sitris," he scoffed arrogantly.

Netto was taken aback at the insult, and then quickly glared at the older boy. "What'd you say? I am not with those A-holes!" A blue spark of static suddenly flashed over his forehead as his anger rose. It was quick to miss but Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki seemed to notice it.

Saji didn't seem to see the spark as he continued on, "Aw, you mad?" he mocked judgingly, "Not even prince charming over their can protect you from from me. I took up four pawn pieces, little man. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Kusanagi-kun took up eight pieces. It's always better to get your facts straight before you make a complete fool of yourself," Sona quickly spoke, not taking her eyes off Netto's forehead.

Saji's eyes widened at Netto's Evil Piece worth, "What? Eight pieces? This shorty here? How'd he managed that?!"

"Heh. Look who's mad now," Netto smirked, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"My apologies for my Pawn's naivety," Sona told them, "He's young and eager, but he's still has a lot to learn and needs to appreciate the finer points of civility."

"Y... yeah," Saji frowned apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

"That reminds me, you're planning on getting your two recruits familiars next week, right?" Sona asked Rias.

"Yes, what of it?" Rias asked.

"Then it looks like we've got ourselves a deadlock," Sona frowned worriedly. "I planned on getting Saji a new familiar for him around the same time. And only one of us can enter the Forest of Familiars."

"In that case," Rias smiled, "How about a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out."

"A contest?" Sona repeated, looking surprised.

"Whoever wins earns the right to find a familiar first," Rias challenged, "Does that sound fair?"

Sona arched an eyebrow, "Surely you aren't talking about a Rating Game."

Rias chuckled humorously, "Oh, no. We'd never get permission to do something like that."

Sona gave a relaxed smile, "You have a point about that. Besides, this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it?"

Rias suddenly frowned as her eyes flashed slightly. "Don't go there." Akeno looked at Rias worriedly at the sudden unpleasant look on her face. Her worries were eased somewhat as she gave a smile, "I know, let's settle this the old fashioned high school way with sports."

"Oh? Sounds interesting. I'm game," Sona smiled back. From the way the presidents were looking at each other, sparks seemed to fly between them.

"Uh, Yuuto-senpai," Netto whispered, "Is this fine?"

"Don't worry so much," Yuuto answered with a smile, "The Buchou and Kaichou are actually childhood friends and they've been competing with each other since they were in diapers. They always challenge each other when they get the chance."

"Healthy competition, eh? I can dig that," Netto nodded. Looking back at the Student Counsel, he idly noticed one of the girls in the group, a cute one with reddish-brown hair with bangs over her forehead in two short ponytails and hazel eyes, was smiling at him. Not sure how to respond, Netto just smiled back and gave a short wave.

* * *

 **(Insert Song - Trap Fanatics - Mega Man ZX Gigamix)**

"KYAA! RIAS-ONEE-SAMA!"

"GO GET EM, SONA-ONEE-SAMA!"

"SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS, BUCHOU!"

"STICK IT TO THOSE JACKWAGONS, KAICHOU!"

The sun was shining brightly the very next day, a perfect day for a tennis competition. Saji and a few of the other girls from the Student Counsel was cheering on Sona and Tsubaki as they stood on one end of the caged tennis court, while Netto and Asia rooted for Rias and Akeno as the stood on the other end. The four girls had rackets at the sides and were dressed in white sleeveless shirts with mini-skirts that gave a small peep show as the wind blowed in the air, not that they seemed to mind as they focused on they match at hand.

Netto sat on the front bleachers close to the match when his Transer flashed bright green before Omega-Xis beamed out and materialized. He folded his arms and gazed at the game curiously. "Man, those girls are really ready to throw down," Omega-Xis admired. "I'm getting fired up just watching them."

"Omega-Xis?" Netto asked, putting in his Visualizers to see the FMian, "You sure it's alright to to beam out just like that?"

"Relax," Omega-Xis winked at him, "With all the commotion and everyone paying attention to the match, one one would even notice me. Sides, this looks kinda fun."

"Akeno, we're in it to win it," Rias reminded her Queen, dribbling the tennis ball.

"Got it, no mercy," Akeno looked back with a nod.

"Good. Is everyone ready?"

"May the best devil win," Sona smirked, the flames of challenge in her eyes.

Rias served up the ball into the air and struck it forward. Quickly, Sona received the ball and returned it back. Akeno, who was closer to the front, reflected the ball back over the court, with Tsubaki quickly tagging the ball before it could fly out of the court. All four women batted the ball intensely, defending their sides and trying to get it over the other court. With how they were moving, their skirts were getting dragged in the air, flashing their bright white panties to the crowd. Many of the boys watching didn't mind one bit as each of them were ogling at the sight.

"Holy crap, those two are into it," Netto whistled, watching the game play out. "They're bouncing that ball like crazy."

"The ball isn't the only thing bouncing if you get my drift!" Netto nearly jumped out of his seat after hearing a voice next to him. Turning to his side, he found Yokihiko and Kazumi looking through binoculars at the stage, grinning and drooling at the sight.

"What are you horndogs doing here?!" Netto demanded, shocked.

"That's a dumb question. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Netto," Yokihiko said, taking his eyes off his binoculars to meet him face to face. "Why do you think everyone else is here? Seeing the top hotties of Kouh Academy in a sweaty game till they perspire so much their honkers cling to their shirts! Who the hell would wanna miss that?"

"Homosexuals," Netto responded bluntly.

"Man, they are so freakin' athletic! I wouldn't mind seeing the moves they could pull of in the sack, or my junk!" Kazumi grinned.

"Speaking of which, there's one other thing we wanna find out," Yokihiko said, getting into Netto's face. "What's the deal with you and the new girl Asia, huh? You've been seen with her a lot even though she just transferred here. And on top of that she's a second year while you're in first year!"

"Yeah, first you're seen with Rias, and then we hear you get inducted to the ORC and now you're with a cute blonde! Is there something you're not telling us, dude?" Kazumi demanded accusingly.

"Even if I told you, numbnuts like you two won't get it," Netto retorted.

On the other end of the court, both Yuuto and Koneko were watching the match in a calmer manner compared to the rest of the audience. The girls squealed loudly and the boys wooed in roars. "I've never seen Buchou get so into a contest like this before," Yuuto said.

"Is it just me, or is this starting get a bit out of hand?" Koneko questioned rhetorical.

Back on the court, Sona smiled confidently as she twirled the ball in her hand, "This game is starting to get repetitive, so how about we make things interesting?" She threw the ball up into the air as her she reared back her racket, the tool glowing in dim blue energy. "Eat this! Sitri Spin Attack!" She slammed the ball against the racket and the now glowing orb zoomed across the stage.

"Oh really? Can you handle the Gremory Counter Strike?" Rias dared. She reared back her racket as the ball approached her. To her surprise, the ball suddenly changed trajectory before she could make a counter, causing her to miss completely, "Woah!"

"One point to the Kaichou!" a brown haired girl with twin pigtails and green eyes, Ruruko Nimura, serving as the referee announced.

"No way! She's using magic!?" Netto gaped.

"That was pretty dirty," Omega-Xis frowned.

"Haha! Suck on that, Kusanagi!" Saji laughed, leaning over the fence has he waved a flag with the words "Student Counsel" written on it.

"Hey, didn't we agree on no magic, right?" Yuuto asked Koneko.

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem to be stopping them," Koneko sighed.

"So much for rules, huh?" Yuuto shrugged, shaking his head.

"It's cool. Buchou is about to lay the smackdown," Koneko replied, folding her arms.

"Well Sona, you can cheat all you want to, but in the end it won't make a bit of a difference," Rias smirked. "You want a magic show? I've got a few tricks myself," she boasted with a dramatic pose.

"Do your worst, Rias. You think I'm afraid of you? Bring it on!" Sona shot back, pointing her racket in an equally dramatic stance.

And so, the high octane tennis battle against the devils of Gremory and devils of Sitri raged on throughout the afternoon, until...

 **(End Song)**

* * *

"It's too bad. With the rackets destroyed they had no choice but to call it a draw," Koneko frowned, looking at both broken rackets in her hands. She gave a sigh as she carelessly dropped them.

"It seems like the only way to settle the score now is to have a competition where each peerage member has an opportunity to compete," Akeno said, tilting her head.

After the match, the Occult Research Club returned to the clubroom to plan out what to do next. The sun had already set and the candles lit up the room. Neither Netto nor Asia did not expect to hear what the buxom raven haired girl had just said. "Seriously?" Netto blinked.

"Serious as a heart attack," Yuuto told him. "Buchou is currently discussing with Kaichou on the next competition."

"So uh, what's the Forest of Familiars?" Netto asked.

"The Forest of Familiars is a were new devils can find a familiar for themselves," Akeno told him. "The main problem is that it only appears during the night of the full moon and only one devil peerage can go there at a time. That's what these contests are all about."

As soon as Akeno was finished with her explanation, the door opened up as Rias stepped in. "The game we've decided on is dodgeball. We're gonna meet the Sitri's in the gym within 30 minutes. So, let's win alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" the other members of the club nodded.

" _Omega-Xis..."_

The ORC suddenly tensed when a ghostly voice echoed in the room. They were the only ones in the room, and they couldn't sense any other presence nearby. Omega-Xis was the only one who felt a deeper connection to the sudden voice as his eyes flashed from within Netto's Transer. "What... was that?" Asia asked timidly.

Netto's Transer flashed and out beamed out Omega-Xis, with Netto quickly putting his goggles over his eyes to see the alien. "I'm sensing something within the EM airwaves," Omega-Xis informed the ORC, "It could be nothing, but I'm going to take a closer look. You just go ahead with your game, huh?" He flew up and phased through the ceiling before anyone had a chance to respond.

Netto lifted the goggles back on his forehead. "He's gone."

"So there's something going on in the EM airwaves again, huh?" Rias frowned, "Is it another FMian?"

"I dunno. Maybe. He tells me it's nothing, but I can't help but worry if it's another attack."

"Then you should go and help him," Yuuto said.

"No, he seems like he knows what he's doing right now," Netto said, shaking his head, "If he's in trouble he can come get me."

"That's pretty confident," Rias smiled. "Now let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Hai!" everyone nodded.

* * *

Omega-Xis flew up into the night air, high above the school grounds. He reached the preferred altitude and looked around in the air. "Where are you...?" Omega-Xis murmured as he looked. Looking up, he was quick to find an ox like figure descending down on him from the sky. Omega-Xis quickly moved out of the way as it flew passed him before zipped several feet away from him before stopping. Omega-Xis could clearly see who it was. "Oh, so it's _you_."

The EM wave being had a humanoid and muscular build from the waist up and looked to be made of fire. Instead of legs, it had a tail. The only 'solid' parts of the entity were red shoulder pads and the upper half of a bull-like helmet. Even its horns were made of flames. Lastly, a gold ox symbol was stamped on the forehead. "Omega-Xis! You blasted traitor! I finally found you!" the bull creature shouted, snorting.

"Heh, so you did, Taurus. What took you so long?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Taurus shouted, folding his arms. "You're going to return the Andromeda Key and come with me to answer for your crimes, traitor!"

"Sorry, but I took it for a reason and I'm not just going to hand it back, especially not to a muscle-headed idiot like you," Omega-Xis retorted.

Taurus growled, "Very well, I will just take it back by force! Rugh!" Taurus roared as he charged at his former comrade.

* * *

The ORC were all decked in their gym sweatsuits and bleachers were all ready in a team battle against the Student Counsel, also in their sweatsuits and bloomers. Both clubs were on opposite sides of the gymnasium ready to play the devil style of dodgeball. The first one to deliver the first strike was a girl with grey eyes and chin length blue hair named Tsubasa, and the speed and power she used to throw the ball instantly showed that she was Sona's Rook as the projectile was instantly coated in the air pressure. Her target, Koneko, barely had time to avoid the assault as the ball grazed her enough to graze her shirt and flash her bra.

"Koneko is out!" Momo Hanakai, a beautiful girl with silver hair going past her shoulders and teal eyes, announced as she raised a red flag.

"Koneko, you ok?" Netto asked quickly. Being hit with something strong enough to tear your shirt would at least cause you to get some sort of bruises.

Koneko just casted a dirty glare at Netto, "Don't look," she said.

"Oh, yeah. My bad," Netto blushed and looked away as Koneko walked off to the bleachers.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Tsubaki shouted, glowing in blue energy to amplify her throwing strength. Rias was in the line of fire, so she had no other option but to take it head on, and so she did. She grounded her feet just moments before the ball came at her. As soon as it was close, she grabbed it. The force of the ball pushed her back several feet and tore up a few sections on her red tracksuit, but it was enough for her to remain in play.

"My my, you managed to cancel out Tsubaki's spike just like that," Sona smirked in admiration, "Can't expect anything less from you."

"Don't forget Sona, I'm a Gremory and that's just how we roll!" Rias said as she returned the ball at full force. Her eyes glowed red as she mentally manipulated the ball through a magic circle, causing it to jet even faster. Tomoe Meguri, the girl who was eyeing Netto early, was the unlucky target to hit by the ball. As the ball was enhanced with Rias' magic at the time, it went as far as to disintegrate her bloomers, causing her to cry out in embarrassment.

"This match is getting out of control!" Netto exclaimed, cursing himself for not expecting such things to happen after seeing the tennis battle. The moment of distraction was enough for one of the girls remaining of the opposing team to throw the ball of the back of his head.

"Behind you!" Netto quickly turned around just in time to see the ball flying at his face. Out of the blue, Akeno leapfrogged over him and snatched the ball out of the air before it could touch him, revealing her flexibility and reflexes. "You need to keep your head in the game, sweety!" she winked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Netto nodded, trying to ignore the sight of her bra under her shirt. "Can't get any more chaotic than this, though."

* * *

"Horraagg!" Taurus bellowed as he rammed right into Omega-Xis. The blue alien yelled out as the slam sent him flying right through a shed. Dust flew up and shrapnels scattered from the impact. Omega-Xis gave a low grunt as he struggled to get back up. Taurus only continued on with the assault as he rammed into Omega-Xis once more, sending him flying into basketball backboard. He smashed into the ground as the pole of the system came crashing down on him. As Omega-Xis pushed the pole off of him, Taurus cupped his hands together and formed a large ball of fire. He threw it at Omega-Xis with a forceful shout. Omega-Xis couldn't get away in time as the ball collided against him and exploded loudly, causing dust and smoke to blast upward.

"Damn it..." Omega-Xis panted, slowly getting out of the smoke and back on his... tail.

"I am the most powerful warrior on planet FM, Omega-Xis," Taurus boasted, folding his arms. He had quickly floated upwards again to likely show of his superiority, "You have no chance of defeating me!"

"Keh," Omega-Xis scoffed, "Like hell I'm gonna lose to you. All you are is power, nothing else!" He took off to the air and flew at full speed, flying all around Taurus. Taurus looked around and tried to track Omega-Xis, but the renegade was moving too fast to face. Seeing a moment of opportunity, Omega-Xis flew forward and slammed into Taurus, sending him falling out of the sky. "You're strong, but you can't keep up with my speed!" Omega-Xis taunted as he flew up into a loop and speed down onto Taurus again. He smashed into the ox-like alien sending him flying down onto the earth. Floating back up, Omega-Xis took a look at where Taurus was due to land. When he calculated the landing point, his eyes widened, "Uh oh, isn't that..."

* * *

The dodgeball game had suddenly gotten from out of control to downright chaotic. Magic attacks filled the air and explosions erupted around the playing field. The ball was bouncing around from magic circle to magic circle like a manic pinball. It even ended up crashing through one of the windows. Throughout the game, several of the players who were outed had return to play (and wore replacement outfits in place of the ones that got shredded) to fuel the numbers. It was no longer a simple game now, it was an all out war.

"Hey, Kaichou. Want me to take out that sissy-ass pawn?" Saji offered, pounding his fist into his palm.

"No, I got him," Sona shook her head, her glinting glasses already targeting Netto. A blue magic circle appeared behind her, allowing her to press her feet back and propelling herself into several frontflips before throwing the ball, "Avoid this if you can, Kusanagi-kun!"

"Oh, come on!" Netto shouted, ducking down to avoid the ball. The spinning orb suddenly twisted in midair as it came down on him, "What the hell? It's homing on me?!"

"Watch out, Net!" Rias shouted.

"I know, I know!" Netto growled, trying to escape the demonic possessed ball. Every twist and faints he tried to pull were no good at all, as the ball still continued chasing him wherever he went. "Damn! If that's how she wants it..." Netto quickly stopped in his tracks as the ball was nearing behind him. At the last split second, he backflipped in a twist over the ball and grabbed it out of the air. He landed back down on the ground with his feet stomping on the wood and the ball hugged to his chest, giving a heaving sigh of relief.

"No way!" Saji gasped in disbelief.

"Wow, that's impressive," Sona smiled.

"Nice catch!" Rias smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah!" Netto grinned, palming the ball, "Parkour for the wi-!"

 **BOOM!**

There was a rumble and smash on the ceiling of the gym, followed by smoke, debris, and a scream that sounded as if someone was falling. Netto dropped the ball in shock, startled, and everyone one else looked up at the ceiling in surprise. Another boom was heard, this time on the Sitri's end of the court. Those nearby managed to escape before the dust picked up. Saji wasn't as lucky as he was the closest. The impact knocked him backward onto his rear as he coughed out the dust from his lungs.

"Aw, crap. What hit me?" Saji coughed loudly, rubbing his eyes. As soon as the dust settled, he gasped at what he saw, or rather, what he could make out. Before him was some sort of transparent being that resembled some sort of animal with horns. The being slowly lifted itself up and turned its head at the boy, causing him to pale considerable.

"Now it's come to this..." he heard the transparent being smirk.

"Do not want! Do not want!" Saji screamed as he quickly got up to his feet and ran as far away from the invisible creature as he could.

"Saji! What's the matter?" Sona shouted after him, unnerved by her Pawn's sudden panic attack.

Netto grimaced as he flipped his Visualizer over his eyes. With it, he could easily see what was making Saji freak out and frowned deeper from it, "Saji! Get out of the way!" he shouted, causing the members of the Sitri Peerage to look at him in confusion.

"Your body is mine, boy!" the transparent life form roared. The creature morphed into reddish-orange energy and beamed itself into Saji's Transer. To shock of everyone in the gym, Saji disappeared into thin air.

"He vanished! Oh no!" Asia screamed in shock.

"Where did he go? Saji!" Tsubaki shouted.

And then both the ORC and Student Counsel heard a disembodied voice yell out, _"EM Wave Change! Genshirou Saji! On Air!"_ In the EM Wave realm unseen by everyone else but Netto, orange flames surrounded Saji and didn't burn anything except for his clothing as pieces of armor attached to his body. His body grew more muscular, pronounced, and became double sized as more armor connected to him. He gained a black bodysuit, dark red shin guards with hooves for feet and spikes on the knees, giant red gauntlets with gray fingers and torches with fire coming out of his elbows and back, large and heavy chest armor that was red and gray with orange accents, and red shoulder pads. His helmet was ox-like, with long and sharp horns, a red helmet with spikes protruding from the top, and a muzzle that looked like a blow torch. Finally, a gold ox symbol was stamped over his forehead.

Omega-Xis flew through the hole caused by Taurus' fall and gasped at the being standing in the center of the gym. "No, I'm too late!"

"Hrrnn..." the heavy ox creature growled as he noticed Omega-Xis. With a loud roar, he shot a large stream of fire from his muzzle and excess flames flared from his elbows and openings in his chest armor. The fire stream struck Omega-Xis, causing him to yell out as he was pushed back onto the other end of the gym. While no one else seemed to notice the flames or the aliens, they did notice large explosion suddenly smashing onto the far end of the wall.

"This is not a good! We are so hosed!" Netto exclaimed.

"What's going on? What happened to Saji?" Sona asked, looking at Rias, "Rias, do you know?"

"It's..."

Before Rias was able to give an answer, the air in the center of the gym suddenly began to fade and twist. The ox figure appeared before the teenaged devils with a low-pitch growl. Everyone immediately tensed for an oncoming fight.

"Alien number two, I prosume?" Rias frowned.

"Wait, did she just say 'alien'?" Ruruko whispered in shock.

"Kaichou, I hate to say it, but that thing over there is Saji," Netto frowned. "He's been taken over by an alien."

"What? How?!" Sona demanded.

Omega-Xis growled as picked himself up from the floor, "So Taurus, you can use an EM Wave Change as well..."

"I am no longer Taurus," the ox spoke, sounding a lot like Saji with an electronic distortion, "I am now Taurus Fire!" He gave a loud bellow as fire erupted from his muzzle, elbows, chest, and back.

"Taurus Fire? Couldn't you've picked a less obvious name?" Netto remarked. He seemed to have picked a bad time to speak as Taurus Fire turned around to glare at him, "Oh boy!"

" _Fire Breath!"_ Taurus Fire breathed out his flame breath directly at Netto. The goggle-faced boy quickly rolled out away. The flame breath spreaded across the gym as the rest of the other devils evaded the flame breath, but fire quickly started to catch on. Sona acted quickly by summoning a magic circle in front of her and shooting a wave of water at the flames, dousing them out instantly.

"Netto, do it!" Rias ordered, jumping backwards from Taurus Fire. "Save Saji!"

"Omega-Xis, you heard the woman!" Netto shouted.

"Right!" Omega-Xis morphed into a streak of green light and flew towards Netto as he charged at Taurus Fire.

" _Electromagnetic Wave Change! On Air!"_ Netto shouted. Omega-Xis collided with Netto and engulfed him in green fire, jumping up and spinning through the air before smashing against Taurus Fire. The flame ox staggered backwards as the green flame jumped back and landed some meters away before dispersing, revealing the EM Wave Devil in the flesh. The Sitri devils all gaped in shock as they all quickly recognized the boy in the blue suit.

"It's him! That hero guy!" Tomoe exclaimed, pointing.

"Wow, it's really him!" another girl, a slim one with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and matching eyes, Kusaka Reya, added.

"Rias, what is going on? What happened to Saji? What is your Pawn?" Sona demanded from the red-haired Gremory heiress.

"Right now Saji has been taken over both body and mind by an electromagnetic alien life form," Rias explained. She saw skepticism in her friend's eyes. "I know, I thought the same thing, but apparently we're not alone in this universe after all."

"And is your Pawn the same?" Sona asked.

"No," Rias shook her head. "Netto is a different. Like this he's called Mega Man."

"Mega Man..." Sona murmured. She had heard rumors of this 'Mega Man', aka the Blue Bomber of Kodama. She and the rest of her peerage had been investigate for several days ever since he first appeared due to a superhuman being that could risk exposing the supernatural world to the mundane humans. Perhaps even recruit him if she had the chance. But it would appear that Rias got the Blue Bomber as part of her peerage first.

"Can he save Saji?" Sona asked.

Rias smiled, recalling how Netto and Omega-Xis had saved the city from being destroyed, "Yes, he can."

"Omega-Xis, is there a way for us to separate them?" Mega Man asked.

Omega-Xis replied, "It's simple. All you need to do is defeat him. He might be strong, but he's not very good at taking a ton of punishment."

"You? Defeat me? Hah!" Taurus Fire laughed as flames erupted from his muzzle while scraping his right foot against the floor. "Ridiculous! I'm going to destroy you and take back the Andromeda Key! _Ox Tackle!"_ He performed a shoulder tackle and rushed towards Mega Man like a stampeding bull.

"Netto, dodge it!" Mega Man leapt to the side, allowing Taurus Fire to run past him. Taurus Fire made a U-turn and charged at him again, forcing Mega Man to jump upward. The bovine bastard smashed into the wall, causing debris to go flying and dust to rise into the air.

"The beefcake isn't that smart, is he?" Mega Man asked, landing to the ground and running after the enemy.

"He's a musclehead. What do you expect?" Omega-Xis answered, "But what he lacks in strategy, he makes up in brute force."

Mega Man made his way outdoors from the wall and looked around. "What? How can a giant piece of steak hide himself?" he frowned.

"Who's hiding?!" Taurus Fire shouted, jumping out of nowhere. Mega Man turned in shock, too startled to react. _"Fire Breath!"_ Taurus Fire breathed on Mega Man and the flames swirled around the Blue Bomber. "Now you're trapped! Burn! _Flame Tower_!"

Mega Man screamed as fire burst out from under his feet, engulfing him. The fire quickly vanished and left him on his knees, smoking. Taurus Fire stomped over towards Mega Man and reached forward to grab him, only to be fended off by a sudden blur and steel scraping against his armor. Taurus Fire quickly jumped back before glaring at the attack.

"You haven't forgotten about the rest of us, have you?" Yuuto taunted. He had his sword at his side and Mega Man on his shoulders. "Or maybe you just too bullheaded?"

"What'd you just say?" Taurus Fire glared, crossing his arms as flames jetted out from his elbows and chest. _"Anger Punch!"_ Taurus Fire lunged at them and smashed his fist into the spot Yuuto was standing. The ground ripped apart as fire and magma spewed out of the cracks like a geyser.

Yuuto skid across the ground and quickly set Mega Man on the ground. "You alright, hero?"

"Just... toasty," Mega Man quipped. Asia was quickly at his side and activated her Twilight Healing help him recover.

"Here you go," Asia said, washing her green lit hands over his wounds, "We're going to need everything we've got to save Saji-san."

"Thanks, Asia," Mega Man said gratefully as the pain slowly went away.

Koneko leapt into action next, spinning in midair before launching a reverse roundhouse into Taurus Fire's head. She cracked one of his horns on impact and caused him to stumble. Taurus Fire roared angrily as he slammed his fist into the small girl. She screamed out as she was sent tumbling across the ground. Just then, Taurus Fire felt himself being lifted off of his feet, much to his shock, "What in blazes?!"

"Sorry about this, Saji," Tsubasa apologized, holding Taurus Fire over her head. She gave a loud yell and pulled a German suplex, smashing Taurus Fire's head right into the dirt.

"Now!" Sona shouted. She, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno all summoned their magic circles and began shooting volleys of demonic blasts at Taurus Fire as soon as Tsubasa got out of the way. The ox FMian grunted and shouted in pain as he was pelted with the energy, with the dust picking up from the assaults. The four women stopped their attacks quickly as the dust obscured their view. Taurus Fire jumped out of the smoke onto his hands and knees, slowly growling as he staggered back up.

"Alright, now you've asked for it," he growled, scrapping his foot against the ground.

"Yo, hamburger face!" Taurus Fire turned around, looking at Mega Man standing behind him. He was back to full health thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing and was pointing his buster gun at him. "You're dealing with me."

"Nrr, that's right. I still have to deal with you," Taurus Fire snarled. _"Melt Creeper!"_ He slammed his hand down onto the ground, summoning blaze of fire scorching towards Mega Man. He leaped away from it and shot bursts of ultra-condensed radio waves at Taurus Fire. The blasts pelted against his chest and one got a clean shot on his face, causing him to growl out as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, that really hurt!" Taurus Fire snarled.

"Humph, don't have a cow, man," Mega Man smirked.

"Alright kid, you wanna play rough? Then let's go!" he shouted, a small black gauntlet that resembled a chameleon with a deformed face manifesting on his left on.

"Omega-Xis, what's that?" Mega Man asked.

"I'm not sure," Omega-Xis said, confused, "I've never seen Taurus with that thing before."

Sona, however, recognized what it was very well. Her eyes widened as he saw what Taurus Fire was about to do. "Mega Man! Don't let him grab you!"

"What?" Mega Man blinked, turning to her.

Taurus Fire grinned as his enemy was distracted by the call, "She means THIS!" he shouted, pointing the gauntlet at him and launching a blue line from the chameleon's mouth. Mega Man didn't have enough time to react as the line wrapped around his arm and latched on tightly. He tugged hard and pulled the EM Wave Devil up into the air. "Down boy!" he shouted, throwing him into the dirt.

 **BOOM!** Mega Man yelled out painfully as he slammed down.

"Down I said!" Taurus Fire shouted, pulling up and down again.

 **BOOM!** An imprint of Mega Man's body dug into the ground.

"Again!"

 **BOOM!** The imprint was now a ten foot wide crater.

"And now, Absorption Line!" Taurus Fire's command, the line glowed as Mega Man was getting back up. To his shock, he felt his energy being drained as he was forced down onto his knees.

"What the... I'm feeling weaker...!" Mega Man cursed tiredly.

"Hahaha! I should've done this long ago! I'll just suck you dry and take the Andromeda Key! Easy picking!" Taurus Fire laughed.

"Hah!"

"Oof!" Tomoe lept over Taurus Fire and stomped her feet onto his head, disoriented him enough for the line to loosen its grip on Mega Man. Seeing this, Mega Man ripped the line from his arm and pulled out another Battle Card.

"Thanks for the save! Now you'd better move!" Tomoe jumped out of the way as Mega Man tossed the card into the air and Omega-Xis ate it, _"Battle Card, Predation! Cannon!"_ Mega Man aimed the cannon and fired bursts of concentrated blasts at Taurus Fire, forcing him backwards as he shielded his face.

"Sona, I'm assuming that was Saji's Scared Gear?" Rias asked Sona.

"Yes, it's called Absorption Line," Sona nodded, "It has the ability to absorb power from anyone it grabs until they pass out."

"And Taurus Fire can use it since he has Saji's body," Rias frowned. Scared Gears were rare weapons that could only be found in certain human beings. They were the reason devils would try to recruit them into their groups after all. And now it seemed the FMians were capable of using the Gears provided that they possessed the user. "Net, this is starting to get out of hand! The longer he's in Saji the more he'll learn about the Absorption Line! End it quickly!"

"You back off!" Taurus Fire shouted, spitting a Fire Breath at her. Rias' wings ejected as she flew upward and avoid the tongue of flames.

"Hanaki! Reya! Hold him down!" Sona ordered. The Bishops of the Sitri Devils quickly went to both of Taurus Fire's sides and began to focus their magic, closing their eyes and pointing their hands at him. The blue magic circle of the Sitris glowed underneath the bull, emitting some sort of gravitational field as he was being forced down to his knees.

"What... why I'm I... so heavy...?" Taurus Fire demanded, grunting slowly as he tried to pull himself back up.

"This is our chance!" Omega-Xis said. Mega Man nodded and pulled out one more Battle Card. _"Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and transformed into seven-barreled gun. Mega Man took aim and fired streaking laser beams at Taurus Fire. The beams relentlessly struck him again and again until he finally couldn't take anymore. He collapsed onto his back with a heavy thud and glowed in bright orange energy, leaving Saji's unconscious body on the ground.

" _I'll get you for this, Mega Man,"_ Taurus' voice echoed in the night air, _"And your friends too!"_

* * *

The Satella Police arrived shortly after and closed off the gym, serving the damage that took place in the battle. The police were only able to find traces of electromagnetic energy in the gym and the field outside of it, but knew that Mega Man had been there recently. Detective Goyoda was once again stymied. He wasn't able to find much information about the vigilante, but he did know that the sudden wave of electromagnetic related crimes only started to grow worse after he appeared.

He was determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

As for the ORC and Student Council, they all retreated back to the old school building as soon as the cops arrived. They had placed Saji one of the of couches of the room to properly recover. He groaned quietly as his eyes fluttered opened, slowly sitting up.

"Hey, he's awake!" Saji turned his head, finding the concerned faces of his fellow Student Council members. "Saji, are you ok?" Ruruko asked him.

"Oh, hey guys. I guess I got knocked out or something," Saji said, his voice drowsy. "Did we win?"

The SC looked at him in confusion. "Are you feeling alright?" Momo asked him.

"Yeah, never better. What's up?" Saji replied, completely clueless.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Don't tell me you completely forgot?" Tomoe replied.

"Um, huh?" Saji blinked before his eyes snapped wide. "Oh no, don't tell me I pissed off Kaichou somehow!"

"He really doesn't remember," Tsubasa said, scratching her head. "Should we tell him?"

"Well, he's gonna find out eventually. We might as well," Reya shrugged.

As Saji was being brought up to speed and what happened, the Kings and Queens of both groups looked out of the window as they watched the Satella Police investigating the battlefield. Rias gave the abridged version of what had been happening the past few days to both Sona and Tsubaki. The Sitri heiress looked calm, but she was slightly pale to learn that aliens existed and were targeting Earth to be destroyed for some reason.

"So basically, nine invisible aliens have invaded Earth. You and the rest of your group fought one of them already and the one that possessed Saji was the second one so far?" Sona summarized, her voice calm and serious.

"That's the gist of it," Rias told her.

"What about this Omega-Xis character then?" Tsubaki pressed on, "And what's this Andromida Key they want?"

"Omega-Xis is tight-lipped about it. Everytime we ask, he keeps saying that it's none of our business. But he does seem like he honestly wants to stop them," Rias said. "I have already sent a report to the Four Satans in regards to the invasion and they are trying to figure out what to do about it. They are already planning on a proper meeting with the other two factions so that it can be discussed properly."

"I see," Sona nodded, rubbing her chin. "Well, if it's of any help, us Sitris will assist you anyway possible. To be honest, I was secretly fascinated by the idea of life existing beyond our worlds when I was younger. What was the old saying... be careful what you wish for? I guess I should've been more careful in wishing to to see aliens back then," she joked.

"Well, none of us could've predicted it," Rias smiled humorously.

Meanwhile, Netto was on the other sofa with Asia as both of them were talking to Omega-Xis. _"So that was a Sacred Gear, eh?"_ Omega-Xis mused, his voice concerned, _"Taurus really lucked out to take control of someone with a weapon like that. If that Saji-guy's Sacred Gear was able to do that to us, it'd be bad to find out what would happen of the others get their hands on people with other Gears."_

"It's difficult to find out if someone has a Sacred Gear," Asia nodded. "Usually only people who have high magical awareness can tell if someone has one."

"Which means that until they possess one, we won't know if the FMians have control over a Sacred Gear user," Netto finished. "Man, that's really not good. At the very least we just have to hope that they don't get control over someone with one of those Longinus Gears. We'd be in deep trouble if they did."

"Um, hey?" another voice interrupted. Netto and Asia looked up. Tomoe was standing by for them with a light blush on her face and rubbing the back of her head, "Thanks for saving our friend back there. It's super awesome that you're the Blue Bomber of Kodama right here in the flesh! I totally promise not to tell anyone, your secret's safe with me!" she said rapidly before taking a deep breath through her nose.

"Uh, yeah sure," Netto smiled back, "And thanks for saving me. It was really appreciated."

"Hehe! Oh, go on!" Tomoe giggled, "You know if you want. Maybe we can hang out sometime. I mean, we're both devils so we don't have to hide much. I kinda wanna get to know you better."

"Uh... yeah," Netto nodded.

"Huh?" Rias blinked, looking over at Tomoe, "Hey, Sona. What's with your Knight?"

"Meguri?" Sona asked, a smile creeping on her face, "She's mostly attracted to younger boys. And it looks like Kusanagi-kun has caught her eye." Seeing her rival flinch from her words made her raise her eyebrows. _'Oh my... is she...? Oh well, I'll deal with that later.'_ Then she turned to her peerage. "Everyone, it's time for us to get going." Then she turned back to Rias, "And Rias, considering that your Pawn saved mine, I think letting you take the opportunity to go to the Forest of Familiars is good enough."

"Well, thanks for that," Rias nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Same to you. Let's get going everyone," Sona said, leading the group out of the room as they supported Saji with them. "Good luck with your search, Rias," Sona said just before the door closed behind them.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Another chapter down and out. Here, I combined the Siri introduction storyline with the Taurus Fire arc. I felt that it was a good fit. Plus, I got to use a character from DxD as the host of Taurus. I plan to do more of that as the story goes on.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **NETTO KUSANAGI/MEGA MAN:** A Kouh Academy student who is 14 going on 15, Netto Kusanagi aspires to be a technological scientist like his mom and dad. However, the mysterious disappearance of his father and the constant accusations of his female peers has left him depressed and antisocial. His life would never quite be the same after his run in with a runaway alien named Omega-Xis, who partners up with him to become Mega Man. That wasn't the end of it as he later discovers that he had been turned into a devil by the most beautiful girl in his school Rias Gremory, and while he was at first resistant over it he later becomes accepting of his situation after she and her servants help him save the city from certain doom. Mega Man has standard speed, strength, and agility enhancements. He was strong enough to lift a train car over his head and can move around the Earth within seconds at full speed. They can be further upgraded with the Promotions Rias grants him when she deems it so. His main weapon is an arm cannon known as the Mega Buster, which is really the head of his partner Omega-Xis. He can be given more weapons and buffs with his Battle Cards. With his visors, he has enhanced vision and can view things from faraway, microscopically, and can see hidden objects. However, these abilities are just scratching the surface of what he can really do...

 **RAYNARE/CYGNUS WING:** Raynare, a low-tier yet manipulative fallen angel, sought out Asia Argento's Twilight Healing to rise up among the ranks of the fallen angels, but a chance encounter with the alien Cygnus changed all that. As Cygnus Wing, she can manipulate the air with ease, use her feathers as razor weapons, and cause tornado storms that can decimate anything before her. Added with her fallen angel ability to project holy light, she has become far deadlier that she could have ever imagined. The only drawback is that Cygnus' goals somewhat conflicts with Raynare's and it causes them to argue. Then there's the fact that Cygnus himself is slowly chipping away her sanity without even realizing it.

 **GENSHIROU SAJI/TAURUS FIRE:** Second year student at Kouh Academy and the only male of Sona Sitri's Peerage. With 4 pawn pieces, Genshirou Saji is weaker than Netto who has eight, much to his annoyance. However, he gets a large power boost when combining with Taurus. Unwillingly that is. Taurus Fire has control over flames and super tank-like power. A hothead in every way, his flames can reach up to 7,000 degrees and his fists can cause earthsharing blows that can spew out hot gas and magma if he commands it so. Not to mention that he has full control over Saji's Sacred Gear, Absorption Line, which can drain the power of anyone it grabs.


	7. Electronical Communication

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **7th Contact: Electronical Communication**

Deep within the frozen valley of Jötunheimr, a horde of ice giants pulled themselves out of the tundras of the Earth, each one of them wielding clubs of hardened ice. Their bodies were large and muscular, but also a pale blue and were covered only be thin tunics. Their eyes glowed deep red, illuminating through the harsh blizzard as they marched towards the two fools who dared to challenge them in their land. Thor, the mighty god of thunder and defender of humanity, was a gruff and brawny man with long crimson hair that went past his shoulders with a beard to match, stocked in armor that shielded his chest, legs and thick boots. Gripped tightly in his hand was his signature weapon, the Mjolnir, a heavy battle hammer. Standing beside him was the trickster god Loki, a tall and suave looking man with green hair and dressed in a white business suit, an odd attire for such unforgiving climates. Thor's hammer gripped tightly as lightning sparkled all over Mjolnir, while Loki stretched out his hand as a magic circle appeared before him.

The ice giants roared loudly as they charged towards the two Norse gods. Thor gave a loud battle cry as he lept into action, raising his hammer and bringing it down. A thunderbolt struck down as soon as he dropped, blasting away large numbers of ice giants. Loki calmly shot down the strangling ice giants with a relentless barrage of magical bullets, raining them down onto the army as Thor zipped across the battlefield and smashed each of the ice giants down without fail.

A veritable army of the giants surrounded Thor. The thunder god's hammer cleaved through another giant's torso. Yet no sooner had the foe fallen than the next one filled its place. Loki pointed toward Thor and shouted an incantation... and in an instant, Thor was engulfed in an inferno. The very air around him was set alight, singeing his hair and blistering his skin. Just as quickly as the flame had appeared, it vanished. Jötunheimr, which was once echoing with screaming warriors, was now silent save for the sizzling frost giant remains and the blizzard that still raged from the sky. Amidst a circle of ashened bodies, Thor collapsed to his knees in agony.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he growled.

"Sorry about that!" cried Loki. "The were all up on you, man! I mean, I _did_ kill them at least..."

Smoke still rose from the thunder god's flesh. He gritted his teeth, keeping himself conscious solely through the power of will. "Fuckin' wizard... just use your damn hocus-pocus to patch me up, will you?"

Loki nodded apologetically. He went beside Thor in a meditative pose and began whispering another incantation. As he prayed, Thor's wounds vanished in a bright green glow.

Some dispute remained over what really happened.

* * *

"I don't care what you think I said before!" insisted Rei. "Loki is the god of mischief! Why would he have healing spells?!" Rei Hikari was a typically average teenager with short, dark brown hair that went past his shoulders and intense green eyes. He was dressed in a red jacket with a blue shirt underneath, with black pants and white sneakers and a green Transer on his wrist. He sat on the left end of a computer table, a large metallic tablet with a holographic setting of a snow covered valley sat up before him.

"Are you universally stupid, man?" Yokoshima retorted, "Of course Loki would have healing spells! That's why he's the god of mischief, duh!" Yokoshima Ryuunosuke looked somewhat younger than Rei and sat on the other end of the table. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes that gave the shine of a little kid. He was wearing a green shirt with an orange vest over it, green shorts and sneakers. He also had a set of headphones hanging over his neck. In short, he was dressing up as if he was from the late 80s and early 90s, except for the red Transer he had on his wrist.

The third occupant of the table, a girl who looked very identical to Rei, looked through a smaller tablet in her hands. She seemed rather cute, and was almost petite. She had long and dark brown hair held together in twin ponytails and the same vibrant green eyes like Rei, albeit with red rectangular glasses. She wore a white blouse with a red bowtie and a long, knee-length black skirt with black stockings and brown loafers. She also had a very pleasant bust size and it bounced nicely whenever she made sudden movements. Like the two boys with her, she was also wearing a Transer, her's being blue. On her corner of the table was a disorganized pile of books, dice, and a large bag of Doritos. "Look bro," the girl, Reika, said, bringing the screen up to Rei for him to see, "It says so right here. 'Enchantment of Absolute Life'. It's one of his skills and he's a wizard type character so it makes sense. And besides, whether or not the real Loki has the power of healing doesn't really matter. I mean, he's a myth anyway so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, and your character's health is out of the red zone so quit your bitchin' and let's keep playing Ragnarok Spirits," Yokoshima retorted.

"Let me have the tablet, Reika," Rei sighed.

"What for?" Yokoshima asked, his mouth turning crooked.

"I'm gonna change up my character," Rei answered.

"What? But you can't do that bro!" Reika's face was a mask of horror, "We're already in the middle of the game! As gamemaster I forbid it!"

"Come on, sis! Just one character! How's that gonna change anything?" Rei demanded, reaching for the tablet. Reika quickly slapped her twin brother's hand away and kept the tablet at arm's reach.

"I said no!" she frowned.

If not for the techno/dubstep/electronica/drum & bass background filling the club, they would've notice a set of footsteps approaching the trio. It wasn't until the figure spoke that he revealed himself to them. "Hey guys. You're doing well."

Rei, Reika, and Yokoshima all looked up and smiled. "Net-chan, you came back!" Reika beamed, leaping out of her seat and glomping Netto into a hug. Her chest squeezed tightly against his, "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!"

"We all did, buddy," Rei said as Reika let go of him. "Jeez man, it's been months since we last saw you. You doing alright?"

"Well, I'm feeling a hell lot better of that's what you're asking," Netto answered, taking an empty chair and sitting down in between Yokoshima and Reika. "So, what's new?"

"Heh, that's what I should be telling you," Yokoshima scoffed humorously, arms folded, "You sit at home and do like absolutely nothing, and your name goes through over 2,000 computers a day. 1984? Yeah right, man. That's a typo. Orwell's here now and he's livin' large. We have no names, man- no names! We are nameless!"

"In Japanese, he's saying that hasn't been much going on," Rei translated mockingly.

"So, uh, how is life going on in that new school?" Reika asked, twiddling her fingers. "It was an all girls school until recently right?"

"Well, the inside of the school looks like ballroom. The life of a rich kid is definitely one of fantasy," Netto replied, leaning over his hand.

"For real, bro? Wow man I bet they're all like those peeps from _Beverly Hills Teens_ ," Yokoshima remarked.

"Beverly Hill- dude! Don't tell me you still watch those old American shows!" Rei said in disbelief. "And seriously man, you're still dressing up like that! I'm trying to save you but you can't keep acting like this is the 1980's! People are already calling you the 80's Kid!"

"I personally think of it as a complement," Yokoshima replied.

"God, you're hopeless," Rei sighed, shaking his head. He then turned to Netto, who looked like he was fighting off a headache, "Anyway, what's it like over there?"

"There... are still a lot of girls in the schools compared to boys," Netto said slowly, his headache going away. "And they got a zero tolerance when it comes to perverts. They go as far as beating the crap out of them and it ain't pretty."

"That... seems like going out of control," Reika frowned, "I might not like perverts as much as the next girl but that's going too far, isn't it?"

"Basic rule of thumb, if there's a perverted dude around, beat the living shit outta him," Rei sighed, "If it had its own category, unprovoked pervert revenges would be third leading cause of birth deficiency in Japan next to politics and PETA."

"Why PETA?" Netto asked.

"Because they like to complain but they don't do anything," Rei answered.

"So, besides what's been going on with my life, how have you three been doing? Nothing illegal, I hope."

"Define 'illegal'," Rei said.

"Alright then," Netto said, "How about 'hacking in the the Hawking Supercomputer' illegal."

"Come on, man! Give us some credit! Where's the challenge in that?" Yokoshima exclaimed.

"Yeah, seriously dude. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about the time we exposed Senator Dipshit's attempt to rig the elections last year?" Rei added.

"Yeah, but oh man, wouldn't you love to get your hands one one of those Hawkings, baby?" Yokoshima grinned giddily, rubbing his hands together.

These were Netto's friends from out of middle school, a gang of hackers known as the Renegades of Funk. Unlike hackers who committed cyber crimes for selfish gain or malicious intent, ROF was a gang of hackers dedicated to righting wrongs. They were all social outcasts who found each other and bonded over their unique skill of cracking codes and getting into places that nobody else could. And Netto was one of them. Their favorite hangout was the Cyberdelia, and that was where they were now. It was a local nightclub for tech-savvy teens. It had wi-fi, arcades, tabletop games, and of course a dance floor with a D.J. and was located in the Gibson District of Kodama City, and area in the city where everything at the highest tech was sold and displayed.

"Alright, fine, Sure. What do you got?" Netto asked.

"We're just in the middle of a game right now. A new tabletop RPG called Ragnarok Sprites. You want in?" Rei asked. For a tabletop RPG, it was pretty high tech. They were using holograms instead of game pieces and holographic interfaces to control their pieces.

"Actually, not really in the mood to play anything. Just need a place to relax after a bunch of stuff happened."

"Oh, because you're the Blue Bomber?" Reika asked. Netto's eyes widened as he looked at her. Reika smirked and brought up a picture of Netto as Mega Man and a picture of Netto in his civilian form before showing him results of facial recognition and comparison. "Really? Did you really think none of us would suspect anything?"

"Jezz, you guys really are smart," Netto groaned.

"Well, there's that. And we do have secrets of our own," Rei said. He and Reika rose their hands up and showed a small speck of colorful lights in their palms.

"We know, you're the Wonder Twins," Yokoshima rolled his eyes.

"And you're freakin' Iron Man," Rei shot back.

"Hey, I can survive getting hit by a speeding truck. Don't be hatin coz all you can do is make psychedelically colored lights," the other teen waved off.

"You still posting those videos where you hurt yourself but come out unscathed?" Netto asked.

"Better believe he does," Rei smiled, leaning on his chair. "He got over a million subs with those videos alone. People still wanna know how he does it. We see things people don't normally see and do things they can't. In normal society, we are defined as freaks."

Yokoshima raised a can of soda, "Here's to being freaks!"

"Here, here!" the other three cheered, raising their cans. The big screen TV that was mounted on the club's wall soon displayed a music video. It instantly caught everyone's attention when they saw who was singing. On a flashy stage.

" _Jyuuryoku hanpirei_

 _Kazan mitai ni hikaru fin_

 _Kimi wa shitten no_

 _Atashi no beating heart?_

 _Mousou no gyarakushi-_

 _Suberiochitara poizun sea_

 _Nan'oku kounen daitan na kisu de tobikoero_

 _Harapeko nano_

 _Tsugi no sute-ji ni ikimashou!_

" _Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito_

 _Koko de kiyuu na faito ekusutashi- kogashite yo!_

 _Tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet_

 _Omakaseshinasai_

 _Motto yoku shite ageru ageru..._

 _Iteza gogo kuji Don't be late!"_

"Wow, Sheryl-chan is so cool," Reika gushed girlishly.

"Yeah, her concert is supposed to be tomorrow, isn't it?" Rei said. "I heard her tickets are supposed to be sold out right now."

Netto couldn't help but smile inwardly. After getting another contract, he was given two tickets for Sheryl's concert the next day as a form of payment. The client unfortunately had other things to tend to that day so it didn't seem to be any skin off their teeth. "So, any of you guys managed to get tickets?"

"Forget it man, we didn't even have a chance," Rei sighed, "We'll just have to catch on pay-per-view."

"I wanted to see her live, too," Reika added, frowning in disappointment.

"What about you, Yoko... huh?" Netto trailed off as soon as he caught sight of Yokoshima. His color had suddenly paled and his head was face down on the table, making sick gurgling sounds.

"Yokoshima! Oh no!" Reika gasped.

"Hey, amigo! Hold on!" Rei added.

"He can't even look at a pretty girl on TV!?" Netto shouted.

* * *

"Really? You have the tickets to Sheryl-san's concert tomorrow?" Asia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, my client gave it to me as payment. He said that he didn't really need them anymore and they aren't counterfeits so it all checks out," Netto told her.

After helping the Hikari twins with the catatonic Yokoshima, Netto went back to the ORC room. As it was already dark, the room was once again lit up with candles. He, Asia, and Rias were the only ones in the room as everyone else had gone home for the day. While Netto and Asia were chatting it up, Rias seemed to be rather distant as she stared off into space from her desk for some reason. Perched on Asia's shoulder was a small blue dragon with large eyes. This was the familiar Asia found in the Forest of Familiars, a sprite dragon she named Rainet. It was definitely a cute little lizard but for some reason it didn't seem to like Netto. The lightning breaths it shot at him made sure he knew that.

But whenever Rainet did zap him, most of the lightning got absorbed into his necklace, as if it was drawing power. Rias wondered why she never noticed anything particular about the necklace before. When Akeno channeled her own lightning through it, it seemed to continue taking in more electricity without stopping. According to Netto, it was a gift he had gotten on his sixth birthday.

"That's sounds totally awesome!" Asia gushed, and then slowly looked down, "But I kind of promised Kiryuu-san that I'd go shopping with her and a few of my other classmates tomorrow. I can't just change my plans."

"Oh. Well, that's cool," Netto shrugged. "I don't want you turn down hanging out with your own set of friends."

"If you don't wish to go alone, I'll come with you," Netto and Asia both looked at Rias in surprise, startled from her suddenly speaking.

"Huh? Buchou?" Netto blinked. "For real?"

"I've been hoping to see one of her live concerts, and I do need a break," she confessed.

"So you're a fan?" Asia asked.

"More like a casual fan. I just like listening to her music," Rias replied.

"Guess these tickets won't be going to waste after all," Netto said.

"Yeah, looks like it won't," Rias smiled. "Well, you'll just have to pick me up tomorrow after school."

"Uh... sure!" Netto nodded quickly before blinked. "Hold on, when you say pick you up, you mean like a date, right?"

"Not like a date," Rias said, her smile widening, "A _date_."

"O... oh," Netto said, blushing lightly.

As Asia watched the exchange, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Rias. After all, Rias was extremely beautiful with a voluptuous figure that put supermodels to shame. Asia was pretty in her own right. A foreign blonde beauty was pretty popular. But she was plain compared to her King.

* * *

The next day had been utter hell for Netto. He hadn't been able think properly throughout classes. He had never been on a date before, especially not with a woman like Rias, and if word got out there would be one hell of an uproar. His friend Yokoshima had been on a date once... but he didn't want to think about that. The scenario was much different anyway. It didn't keep his hands from shaking and going numb. Attractive women made him feel quite uncomfortable, and Rias seemed to know all his weak points.

What bothered him most of all was that Omega-Xis had been very silent lately. By now the FMian would've teased him for acting so nervous, but he hadn't even spoken a word. It could be that he was still playing those games that was downloaded into the Transer, but even Omega-Xis wouldn't be playing for that long. It was really getting alarming that someone like Omega-Xis- childish, loud, and easily aggravating- was staying silent for so long.

Making his way to the old school building, Netto decided to get to the bottom of whatever was making Omega-Xis so quite. "Hey, Omega-Xis. What's up?" he asked through his Transer. "You're not acting like yourself."

" _What do you mean?"_ Omega-Xis asked.

"You've never been this quiet before," Netto clarified.

" _Is that bad?"_

"It's kinda creepy," Netto admitted, stopping before the building. Omega-Xis only scoffed in response. "Look, is there something on your mind?"

" _Well if you must know, I've been kept up all night because of a damn ringing,"_ Omega-Xis told him, _"It's been bugging me for the past week since the forest thing."_

"How come I didn't hear anything?" Netto frowned.

" _Might have to something with frequency of the EM airwaves,"_ Omega-Xis suggested.

"The frequency?" Netto frowned, "Don't tell me there's another FMian coming."

Omega-Xis would have responded to his remark, but was quickly interrupted by a voice coming out of the building. "Did you wait long?"

"Hm? Oh no, I wasn't waiting toooooooo..." Netto looked up from his Transer and his mind quickly went blank as soon as his eyes laid on Rias. Her uniform was a no show, and she was instead wearing a white short sleeved turtleneck which hugged around her breasts like a secondary skin with a crimson necklace, a baby blue mini skirt, black pantyhose and red heels, along with a small purse slung around her shoulder. The outfit gave her a truly woman-like appeal and he couldn't stop blushing from it.

Rias didn't even suppress a grin as she strided up to him before resting her hand on his chin to shut his jaw. "You almost drooled a bit," she said with the grin still on her face, clearly teasing him.

"S... sorry," Netto whispered softly.

"Don't be," she whispered back, still rubbing his chin. She picked up his head ever so slightly, locking her enchanting, half-lidded eyes with his. "It's perfectly normal for guys to go into shock in situations like this. It's most becoming."

" _Dude, she's totally pulling your strings,"_ Omega-Xis teased.

"Shut it..." Netto quickly hissed, jumping out of his stupor. He finally managed to give a smile to Rias as he offered his arm, "Shall we get going?"

Rias linked her arm with his, "We shall."

* * *

The live concert tour was a live event, and a big one too considering that Japan was the final stop. The theater stadium was filled up to the fullest. The seats were all filled with teenagers and young adults alike and everyone was ecstatic. Netto, on the other hand, was more nervous than ecstatic. It was technically his first date with a girl, and one with incredible beauty at that.

"These seats are really good," Rias said, sitting comfortably next to Netto near the stage. "Whoever your client was must've gotten them at a high cost. A shame he had to give them away."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Netto nodded, still feeling jittery. His heart was pounding as he had a lump in his throat. He was wishing he had a drink right about now.

"So, what was it that he requested of you for him to give away his tickets?" Rias asked him, smiling at the way he was shaking.

"Uh," Netto strained as he thought, "He wanted help wire his digital satellite system."

"Oh my. With a job like that, a pair of concert tickets were definitely a fair trade," Rias blinked. "You really got lucky didn't you?"

"Huh, I guess I did," Netto admitted, smiling.

Admits the pair chatting it up with one another, the crowd slowly started chanting loudly for the Galactic Fairy to appear on stage. "She-ryl-Nome! She-ryl-Nome! She-ryl-Nome!" Netto and Rias soon found themselves caught up in the chanting as crowd in the stadium all called out to the idol to make her appearance. Eventually, someone did walk out onto the stage, but it wasn't Sheryl at all. Instead, it was a mature looking woman in a grey business suit, long indigo hair held by side hair clips, and oval glasses sitting in front of dark violet eyes. She was quite beautiful, and was even wearing pink lipstick, though she looked somewhat nervous for some reason. She stood in front of the audience and cleared her throat through a hidden microphone piece from her ear, quickly causing the people to become silent.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Grace O'Connor, the manager of Galactic Fairy Sheryl Nome," the woman began, clearly stuttering, "To all of you who have come here tonight... m-my condolences." The audience immediately began muttering amongst themselves as soon as she said that.

"Condolences? What does she mean?" Rias inquired.

"What happened?" Netto wondered.

"Sheryl collapsed due to extreme exhaustion and was rushed to the hospital," Grace continued, earning sounds of shock from the fans. "I'm afraid that... tonight's concert will have to be canceled. Once Sheryl recuperates we will reschedule another concert. Please accept our sincerest apologies!" she bowed. The crowd was already become vocal once more, sounds of concerns for Sheryl filling the air.

"What about Sheryl-sama?"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened to her?!"

* * *

"Well, that was a waste," frowned Netto as he and Rias left the concert hall. A lot of disappointed fans were stepping out.

"Ah, it's a shame. I hope Sheryl is doing alright," Rias said, seeing the hardcore fans who had camped outside of the concert hall looking it was the end of the world. "Too bad about the concert too. So many people wanted very much to see it."

"Ain't that the truth," Netto nodded. "But even if the concert is canceled it doesn't mean the date is, right? What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know, you're the one supposed to show a girl a good time, right?" Rias told him, winking. "How about you tell me?"

"Um... hm..." Netto stuttered slightly. Netto wasn't quite sure on what to do. It was obvious that Rias was a classy woman while he was modernized at best. He didn't know if the things he liked doing would really catch her interest. Still, she did enjoy Sheryl's music so he decided to give it a shot. "There is this one place I like going to, with some friends of mine."

"Hm?" Rias blinked, "I thought you were a loner before I recruited you."

"I do have some friends, but none from Kuoh. In fact, the closest thing I can call Kiryuu-sempai is an acquaintance," he rectified. "Just some guys I know back from my old middle school. Called ourselves the 'Outsiders' and bonded over our love of computers."

"Why 'outsiders'?"

"We... weren't very popular back in middle school," Netto admitted, shrugging, "We were kinda the odd bunch of our peers. Yokoshima is an enigmatic conspiracy nut who thinks that the government is out to get everybody, Rei enjoys tearing machines apart and putting them back together and his room is a pigsty of broken machines, and his sister Reika is hacker with a mean streak."

"My, my, those really are some colorful friends indeed," Rias said. "And what about you? What made you stand out? I figured having a pair of scientists for parents would've made you popular at least."

"It might have to do with the fact that I'm a technopath," Netto told her.

"You mean you can manipulate and control technology," Rias realized.

Netto nodded, "It really set me apart from all the other kids. I got lonely cuz of it too. When I was in elementary school, I would actually talk to machines, as if they were alive. The other kids found it creepy and kept their distance from me. My Aniki was the only one who really help me at the time."

"Your Aniki?"

"An old neighbor and my second cousin on my dad's side of the family I used to play with but he moved to England just a year or two after we met," Netto told her. "He was sorta like a big brother I never had. I thought he was so cool and brave and wanted to grow up like him. After he moved, I was lonely again till I met Yoko and the twins and we've stuck with each other like glue."

"So what do you do with these friends of yours exactly?" Rias asked, interested in her Pawn's hobbies.

"There's this place at the Gibson District where we hang out regularly. Basically nerds of many kinds go over there to hangout. You interested?"

"I think I'll give it a shot," she said. They passed by a familiar truck as they continued talking, catching the eye of a girl working in front of it.

"Yo, Net-chi!" Kat called as she stood next to her and her brother's food truck. They had it parked in front of the concert hall and were serving customers.

"Oh, Kat!" Netto smiled as he approached the older girl. The black-haired young woman gave Rias an appraising look.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. First it was a blonde beauty now a red-haired dame. You sure work fast, huh Net-chi?" Kat teased.

"Oh, this is Rias Gremory. She's the president of the Occult Research Club, which I've just joined," Netto introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rias bowed politely.

"A club? Seriously? I thought you were going to be a full-time member of the Going Home Club," Kat commented, her hand on her hip.

"I have hobbies," Netto defended.

"Well, considering the president is a babe, I can see why you decided to join," Kat grinned cheekily.

Netto blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Onee-chan, stop teasing Netto-san," Leo scolded from the truck as he served customers. "And take their orders."

"Oh, right," Kat recalled. "We're out here for business after all."

"Because of the concert?" Netto guessed.

"Hey, it's a huge event! People are going to be coming here to see Sheryl Nome and want a nice and delicious treat before or after the show!" Kat pointed to the menu board.

"Crepes this time?" Netto asked.

"We have chocolate banana, strawberry cream, and orange vanilla. Each crepe also comes with a refreshing cup of ice lemon tea," Kat smiled proudly. "So, what will it be?"

"Buchou, would you like a crepe?" Netto asked.

"Yes. I'll take some. We should also bring Koneko next time," Rias suggested. "She loves sweets."

"The twins don't always sell the same thing everyday. But when do it's always a treat."

"They could open a shop or restaurant."

"I think they prefer the freedom."

"If they move around a lot, it might be hard to find them."

"We got a location App and GPS," Kat informed them. "You can also follow us on social media. So, what kind will it be?"

"Hm, how about one of each?" Netto asked.

"Gotcha! Oi, Leo! One of each flavor!" Kat called to her brother.

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Leo obeyed before he got to work.

* * *

Grace stepped into an empty room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she looked around the empty sofa, table, and head dress mirror in the area. "Goodness," she sighed with a hand to her forehead, "Where could that girl have gone...?"

* * *

Rias was certainly surprised to see that Netto was into DJing. He was very skilled at turning up the turntable, and the crowd knew this as the club was overwhelmed by cheers and applause. Netto was skilled as mixing and modifying sounds to create something else. The noise mixed together created something completely different. It was music. Electronically produced music. Indeed, she was already learning so much about her new Pawn and she was enjoying every moment of it. And it couldn't be a date without dinner. Nothing too fancy, but it was quite suitable. Netto paid for the meal of course. Benefits having having parents who are well payed. After it was all said in done, she returned home via her magic portal, but not without planting a small, teasing kiss on his forehead. Netto went home in a daze.

Later that night, a strange musical melody filled the air. Oddly enough, no one else seemed to hear it. No one that is except for Omega-Xis. Netto's Transer flipped opened as Omega-Xis looked around strangely. Looking at Netto, he could see the that the boy was in deep sleep. Deciding not to disturb him, Omega-Xis beamed out of the Transer and flew through the city. He followed the source of the sound to one of Kodoma's radio towers and landed on the roof.

"So you came," a female voice spoke.

"Hm?" Omega-Xis looked up, glaring at an odd creature as it stood on one of the beams of the tower. It was a harp-shaped being with green eyes, a heart-shaped hair clip on the side and two pink flames on both sides, the closest thing it could have for hair. It seemed like it was wearing makeup, identifying the creature as female. "So it's you, Lyra," Omega-Xis identified. "Figures that someone who can manipulate soundwaves would be able to create a silent transmission."

"Why did you betray planet FM, Omega-Xis?" Lyra demanded calmly.

"It doesn't concern you," Omega-Xis dismissed.

Lyra glared, "What happened to you? You were one of the king's greatest soldiers. Why would you suddenly give it all up?"

"Never mind me. Now what exactly are you doing here?" Omega-Xis questioned. "I know you didn't just use my callband just to have me out for a chat just for old times sake."

"Of course not," Lyra frowned, "I've been dispatched her under orders to complete a mission."

"That's what I thought," Omega-Xis sighed.

"My first priority is to find and retrieve the Andromeda Key," Lyra said.

"And your second is to destroy the Terrans," Omega-Xis interjected.

"Yes, and any traitor who interferes," Lyra continued.

"Are you saying you're going to fight me?"

"If you would just turn over the Andromeda Key to me, I can fulfill my duty and return to planet FM," Lyra said. "Won't you please cooperate?"

"We both know that's not happening," Omega-Xis frowned.

"Well, if that's the case I'll have to use one of the two remaining options available to me," Lyra sighed.

"Which one?"

"Let's see..."

Both FMians zipped up onto the Wave Road right above the tower. Lyra blasted music note-shaped energy shots at Omega-Xis. The renegade zipped left and right, dodging the blasts before coating himself in green energy and shooting himself faster. Lyra jumped upwards, avoiding Omega-Xis before he shot himself up after her. Lyra rapidly fired more musical blasts at Omega-Xis and continued to charge upward.

Back at the Kusanagi household, a surge of static zipped across Netto's forehead. Stirring out of his sleep, he sat up and looked at his Transer. He opened it up and found it empty. "Omega-Xis?" he blinked. He took his Visualizer and slipped it on his head. Looking out the window, he found two surges of EM energy clashing against one another. One of them was clearly Omega-Xis, and the other one was likely another FMian. He quickly put on his clothing, a blue shirt with sweatpants, and grabbed a pair of skates. His bike would make a bit of noise and he needed to be ready in case he had to fight. Being very careful not to wake up his mother and Asia, he snuck out the door and looked to where the booms were coming from. "Over there!" he nodded. He clicked the heels of his skates together and the soles glowed bright blue. He propelled himself forward and glided across the street, making his way to the EM Wave disturbance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Satella HQ, Detective Goyoda stretched out his limbs to get the kinks from his back out. He sat on his desk looking through his hard-light computer, searching through documents and data files to look through anything he could possibly find. "Something's been going on in Kodoma these days and it's not just the EM Wave viruses anymore," he frowned, typing through his computer, "There has to be more to it. I know I'm right. So what if my calculations are a little off? It's as if it's something our systems can't detect." A window on the top left corner suddenly pop up on the screen, a breaking news updating.

" _And now we have some breaking news,"_ the news anchor stated, _"We've just received word that pop star Sheryl Nome has mysteriously vanished. The circumstances surrounding-"_

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Goyoda shouted, closing the screen. He sighed as he leaned back onto his chair. The past several months has been really pushing him to the bone. Before the sudden onslaught of viruses came about, there were a lot of cases of serial killings going on. Judging from what was seen in the crime scenes, Goyoda thought it was possible that the murders were the work of a religious cult of some kind, which wasn't very uncommon. Until recently, the only clues they have gotten were ominous messages written in blood about sinners being punished and what not. Even after apprehending several suspicious people from the old church several days ago, he still had nothing.

None of them were talking, only going on about how they were all doing the Lord's work by punishing the wicked and how the city would be doomed to face God's wrath. He had kept the strange characters under heavy surveillance, but they didn't seem to be doing anything strange. They were mostly just sitting quietly and praying. It was starting to give Goyoda the creeps. It was getting to the point that he was starting to considering hiring one of those psychics or a priest. Not the ones the psychos claimed to be. There was more going on in the city and he did not like it. Everywhere he turned there was a dead end.

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting Goyoda's thoughts. "What?" he asked.

The door opened up, allowing a man in black suit, a white dress shirt and black tie, black gloves, with black hair combed forward underneath a red beret and glasses over blue eyes to step in. In his hand, he was carrying an armored briefcase, "Detective Heiji Goyoda?" the man said, producing his badge, "My name is Commander Takuya Taki. I'm with the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, also known as UNIT."

Goyoda blinked. "UNIT? Never heard of ya."

"Never will," Takuya returned. "May I have a word with you, sir?"

Goyoda frowned, but gestured at the chair in front of his desk, "Go ahead." Takuya walked over to the desk and sat down. "So, what is it? From the look of that expensive suit I'm guessing you didn't just come here to chit-chat."

"I'll get straight to the point," Takuya said, pressing the rim on his glasses. "By now I'm sure you are aware of the recent increase of aggressive virus behavior. Surely you don't possibly believe that these viruses are acting on their own?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goyoda asked, "Are you saying that the viruses are taking orders from someone?"

"I'm afraid that's the case," Takuya replied. "And it's someone who is far out of our reach. Several lightyears away in fact."

"Lightyears?" Goyoda furrowed his eyebrows. "Are honestly suggesting... that what we're dealing with is not a virus outbreak, but an alien invasion?"

Takuya sat his briefcase on his lab punched in some buttons on the handle before it opened up. He searched through the briefcase before pulling out several photos and handing them to Goyoda. Goyoda took the photos and scanned through each of them. Each one of them contained pictures of several different light streaks, each one in a different color. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Our satellites managed to take radio enhanced photos of each electromagnetic wave spectrums. We have reason to believe that these spectrums are alive and have been controlling the viruses here," Takuya explained. "We also know about _this_." He handed Goyoda another photo. It was a photo of Mega Man. "Unknown Being 01, aka the Blue Bomber as he is now popularly known. He was there fighting Unknown Being 02 when a decommissioned satellite was going to crash into the city."

"Oh, you mean that Mega Man guy. I know about him too," Goyoda replied. "He seems to be fighting as an ally rather than an enemy, but I don't know his true intentions yet."

"I'll be frank with you Det. Goyoda," Takuya said seriously, "Due to the nature of this situation, you no longer have any jurisdiction with cases involving UB-01 or anything similar. In fact, UNIT will be taking over this investigation, so we would like you to hand over and reports, evidence, and anything you have regarding UB-01."

"Say WHAT?!" Goyoda gasped angrily, standing up from his seat, "Are you kidding me?! What the hell makes you think I'll do that?!" Takuya handed Goyoda a signed sheet of paper. It was an official document.

"Read it," Takuya ordered.

Goyoda's eyes scanned all over the paper. His eyes bulged as soon as he caught what was at the bottom. "This is... signed by the Director of Interpol?" His face turned ghostly white as he looked at the official seal of the letter, and years on the job told him it was wasn't spurious.

"It gives my department full control of the investigation. You can either get onboard or get out of the way," Takuya told him.

Goyoda's teeth grinned together. The younger man was beginning to get on his nerves. Who was he to just waltz into his office and declare he was taking over the case just because there was evidence of an alien invasion? The city was his turf damn it! Shouldn't he be allowed to work on the case since it was happening in the city was given jurisdiction over?

"Sir!" a Satilla Police officer opened the door hastily, "We've got a report suspicious EM Wave activity!"

"Hm?" Goyoda grunted, grabbing his coat from behind his chair, "This time he won't get away!" He turned back to Takuya. "Jurisdiction or not it's still the job of the Satilla Police to investigate anomalies in the EM Waves! And I don't need some bureaucrat pretty boy doing my job for me!" He then left the office with his subordinate, leaving Takuya by himself. He pulled out his cellphone and punched in a number before placing it against his ear.

"There has been another alien sighting."

* * *

The two streaks of green and pink lights continued clashing against one another in the sky, radio waves booming loudly. Another boom sounded and the pink light went tumbling down onto the radio tower's roof before changing back to Lyra. She groaned loudly before slowly picking herself up. "I knew it... you can't beat you like this..."

Omega-Xis beamed down on the roof several feet away from her. "If you've come to your senses then go home."

"I can't go home right now. Not till I win!" Lyra swore, suddenly flying at Omega-Xis. He swung his claw at her, only to see her move out of the way and still going. She flew up to the radio tower and vanished behind it. The back of the tower suddenly flashed in a pink light. "Our battle has just begun!"

Omega-Xis blinked, "What the?"

A female figure walked out from behind the tower and stood before Omega-Xis. She wore pink knee-high boots with white toes, black leggings, a pink one-piece dress with a large heart in the center lined with gold (and it didn't to much to cover her bountiful cleavage), red and white striped sleeves, yellow bracelets, pink gloves, pink shoulder straps, and a long white scarf. On her head was a pink helmet with a heart in the center, two panels on the sides, and a blue visor that hid her eyes. She also had long violet hair that went past her shoulders and was holding Harp in the form of an electric guitar with a small wing on the body and a microphone attached to the neck. "Round 2 starts now, and Lyra Note is ready to roll!" the girl declared.

"You did an EM Wave Change?" Omega-Xis demanded.

Two speakers suddenly materialized and flanked Lyra Note, _"Shock Note!"_ She strummed her guitar and the speakers fired blasts of blue shaped energy. Omega-Xis avoided the beams and beamed over to the next Wave Road with Lyra Note chasing after him. _"Quick Strings!"_ She strummed her guitar again and shot out blade like guitar strings. Omega-Xis narrowly avoided them as they sliced off chunks of another building behind him.

Omega-Xis cursed. Without Netto his options were limited. Without his partner, he could not use Battle Cards to augment himself. Against viruses and the other FMians he was one of the best fighters, but against an EM Wave Human who embodied the best of two worlds and more than just the sum of their parts, he was clearly at a disadvantage. "I guess there's no other choice," Omega-Xis whispered. With a yell, he charged at Lyra Note with wild abandon.

Lyra Note smirked as another set of speakers appeared on both her sides. _"Shock Note!"_ she called, the guitar squealing from her strum as music-note blasts launched. The blow struck Omega-Xis and exploded, causing him to scream out and fall on the roof. "Now for the finisher..." she grinned.

"Omega-Xis!"

Lyra Note looked down, seeing Netto running up the stairwell that lead through the roof. "Who's he?"

"Omega-Xis! What happened?" Netto asked as he ran up to Omega-Xis.

"Bakayarou! Why'd you come here?" Omega-Xis demanded.

"Hey, you're the one who left without a note! Why didn't you think I'd come here?" Netto said sarcastically.

"Omega-Xis' EM Wave host, huh? Great! Then I'll just blow the two of you away together!" Lyra Note smirked. The sound of sirens snapped her out of her preemptive attack. Looking down at the road, she saw several police cars scattered all over. "The Satella Police... time to go." Deciding to call it quits for now, she beamed away from the roof.

"Damn it, that Lyra's really gonna cause me trouble!" Omega-Xis frowned. He beamed back into Netto's Transer without another word.

"Omega-Xis, what is it?" Netto demanded. He never got the answer as several police officers charged up from the stairs and surrounded him.

"You're all under... what? You again?!" Goyoda demanded.

* * *

Nearly a half hour later, Shuko was called to pick up Netto from the police station. Asia was along with them, having been woken up by the commotion. "There oughta be a law," grunted Goyoda, standing in front of the doorway before the Kusanagi family with his hands, "Kids running around unsupervised in the middle of the night. In fact, I think there is a law!"

"I know. I'm sorry," Shuko bowed. Shuko left the premises along with her son and houseguest as Goyoda watched. Goyoda couldn't help but look in concern. It was the third time he ran into the boy while pursuing the EM Waves. It couldn't have been a simple coincidence. Whatever was going on, the boy was in the center of it.

"Detective," Goyoda turned to see Takuya right behind him. "Is there something particular about that boy?"

"What? Oh no, he was just wandering around late at night. Kids and their rebellious streaks these days," he fibbed. The less Takuya had to keep him on tabs the better.

Takuya looked suspiciously at the middle aged man, then gave a nod. "Fine then. I'll be in touch." With that said, Takuya went out the door and left.

A small car drove out of the Satella Police parking lot and drove off into the street. Inside the car, Shuko looked at the rear view mirror, at the two occupants in the back seat. "Well Netto, you seem to be a lot more cheerful than you have been lately. That's something at least," she giggled.

"Really?" Netto smiled lightly, "I didn't notice..."

"But what was that all about?" Asia asked. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Netto told her. "Everything's fine." (I'll when we get home), he mouthed to her. Asia blinked, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Netto and Asia were in the former's room interrogating the alien about what had happened on the radio tower. Both were sitting on his bed looking on the screen of his Transer, waiting for answers. "Well, Omega-Xis?" Netto asked impatiently.

" _Well what?"_ Omega-Xis asked innocently.

"Don't what me. Aren't you going to tell us who it was you were fighting?"

" _It's none of your business."_

"Again with that!" Netto frowned. "What is it with you?!"

"Please Omega-Xis-san, the Earth is danger and we're the only ones who know what's going on," Asia begged, "The other FMains are still looking for you and you can't use your full power without Netto-san. So please tell us."

Omega-Xis looked at the pleading girl. He sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to drop the puppy-dog look unless he told them what they wanted. _"Fine. It was another FMian named Lyra. I know her well and she's not to keep quiet. She loves the attention. She'll pop up before long and we'll be there."_

"Sounds like an old girlfriend if you ask me," Netto commented.

" _Well yes. She's a girl who was once a friend. Why do you feel the need to point that out?"_ Omega-Xis asked cluelessly.

"I... never mind." Omega-Xis was definitely dence when it came to the opposite sex. Goes to show what happens when you're a centuries old alien whose life was mostly on the battlefield. "Anyway Asia, you go on to bed. We can tell the others about this in the morning."

She looked hesitant to leave him alone, but conceded anyway, "Goodnight, Netto-san." She then added, "Omega-Xis-San, if you need anything, let me know as well." She then stepped out of the room, bowing at the doorway before heading to her room.

"So, any ideas what this Lyra will do to draw you out again?" Netto asked.

"Not sure. With an EM Wave Human form, her combat capabilities have increased. Her style hasn't changed, however. Lyra attacks with sound, so we should keep our ears open for any incidents involving sound."

"Sound, huh? Like music? Which reminds me, Sheryl Nome's concert was cancelled today. Is it just a coincidence that Lyra pops up right after?"

" _Hm, good point. We should look into that later,"_ Omega-Xis pondered.

* * *

On a small island paradise somewhere far from Japan, far enough that the sun was still shining, the only sounds that could be heard where the sounds of the sweeping waves, cawing seagulls, and a teenage scream of frustration.

"HRRRRAAAGH!"

A certain 17 year old Galactic Fairy in a white two piece bikini roared loudly as she charged at one of the palm trees in the beach, slamming her knee hard into it. The hit caused several coconuts to drop from the tree and into the sand. "Stupid Grace! Get outta here!" she yelled, kicking a coconut into the water. "Stupid music producer!" she growled, picking up another coconut and throwing it as hard as she could, "Get out of my life! Leave me alone!" she yelled out, throwing all the coconuts in her reach. "They don't understand..." she huffed, stomping to the sea, "That the song has to COME FROM YOUR SOUL!" she yelled out, jumping into the water and splashing around crazily.

After her rant, Sheryl threaded back to the shores soaking wet. She gave a calm sigh as she shuffled back to her hemlock hooked to two palm trees and laid down with her hands resting behind her head. Beside the hemlock was a small table with a cool glass of pineapple juice with some crunched ice and a yellow electric guitar leaning on the side. On head of the guitar was a small circular screen which blinked online as soon as she was in the hemlock. _"There. Feeling better now?"_ a voice from within the guitar asked.

Sheryl glanced at the guitar and smiled. "Yeah. A lot better, Lyra."

" _Glad to hear it,"_ the FMian smiled back from the screen. _"Try playing something. It might relax you."_

"Okay," the girl nodded as she reached for the guitar. Putting it in her arms, she strummed it slowly, a calm and serene sound echoing from the strings. She hummed to the the guitar as she thought of perfect lyrics. She looked to the blue sky with a solemn face. "You know Lyra, not that I don't like the lyrics I'm given to work with, but still would like to think of my own songs for a change."

" _And you most certainly will,"_ Lyra assured her. _"I sensed beautiful music emanating from your wavelength, that's why I came to you."_

"I can't believe it's been weeks since that day. Feels almost like a lifetime," Sheryl smiled. "I admit I kinda overreacted when I first saw you."

" _Oh please! You threw everything but the kitchen sink and you still couldn't touch me!"_ Lyra scoffed jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sheryl laughed. "It was a really great idea to come to this place where there's no one else around. As much as I enjoy the crowd I never had a chance to just kickback."

" _I thought it would be,"_ Lyra said proudly.

Sheryl gave a loud yawn, "Geez, all that screaming my head off really knocked me out. I'm gonna take a little nap."

" _You go right ahead, dear."_

Sheryl setted her guitar back the side and turned over, quickly drifting off to dreamland as pleasant snores escaped her breath. Watching the girl sleep, Lyra's mouth curled up into a sinister smirk as the guitar glowed in a pink light.

* * *

"Alright, that's all the time we have for today's lecture. There's going to be a quiz tomorrow so be sure to study!"

"Hai~!"

Netto, along with an assortment of his classmates, exited Masami-sensei's classroom and were going into the break period. "Better check on Asia," he muttered to himself with his bag slung over his shoulder. Ever since his he was in rolled into the ORC, he had been going to the roof less frequently and was spending time in the lunchroom with Asia. The only downside was that her friends from her classes were often with her too. They would often make no attempt to hide their dislike of him, going from what the rumors said. Though they were willing to keep their opinions to themselves as long as Asia was around. It didn't seem to stop any backhanded remarks though.

"Hey, you! With the goggles!"

A playful voice made Netto turn around. "Yeah, you talkin' to me?" he asked, instinctively as he was the only one in the school who was never seen without goggles on his head. He recognized the caller instantly. "Hold on, you're Luciana-sempai aren't you?"

The dark-indigo haired girl gave a small snicker as she gave a small two-fingered salute with a wink, "Luciana Furin, third year, at your service. I'm surprised you know about me."

"I did see you hand out pictures of the Blue Bomber before Mikkelsen-sempai put the kibosh on that," Netto replied, "What made you think of printing out pictures of him in the first place? How did you even do it? People don't just hack into satellites."

"I'm the president of the newspaper club you know," Luciana said with a good natured laugh. "It's sorta my job to bring the current events to people. And as for how, one of my club members is really really good with computers."

"Oh. So don't mind me asking, but is there something you want from me?" Netto asked her.

"No. I just came to see you," Luciana replied.

"Me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was really hoping to see the person that Rias has her eyes on," she said, her eyes moving up and down on his body. "She's a nice girl but catching her attention isn't very easy, ya know."

What Luciana said was true, and Netto knew this. A many students, both male and female alike, had applied to join the Occult Research Club ever since it was first established. Considering the people who were there to begin with, the two princesses, the loli mascot, and the prince charming, it's not surprising that the ones who applied just wanted to get with the most popular bunch in school. However, Rias turned them all down and Netto now knew why. The true activities of the ORC were not for the faint of heart and all those who signed up didn't have the qualities she was looking for. And when she suddenly took him in, a short, first year student who was rumored to be a complete pervert, all those who applied cried out to the heavens asking God what they did wrong. What total irony.

"Ah, well the Buchou is kinda strict but she's really cool," Netto shrugged. "I mean, it's actually kinda surreal for me too."

"After that, I wanted to take the opportunity to sample some delicious-looking young boys..." Luciana quickly said, licking her lips as she suddenly went into a daze. She blinked as she suddenly remember who she was talking to. "Wait, maybe I shouldn't put it like that? Ignore what I just said."

"H...hai..." Netto nodded slowly.

"Hehehe! But seriously, I like you, kid! I see why Rias is so taken by you!" Luciana laughed. "You're tiny and cute but you've got something that a lot of people would love to have!"

"You're... talking like you and Rias have known each other for a long time," Netto said. "Not to sound insulting, of course..."

"Hm, yeah," Luciana answered, folding her arms behind her head as she turned around to pace a few steps. "Rias has a totally sexy bod and she's got nice tits so not a lot of people know that I'm associated with her." She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "But..."

At that moment, the meter of distance between Netto and Luciana vanished.

"Eh-"

Netto only blinked before he realized that she had gotten so close to him. Luciana had him pressed against a wall with her arms over his shoulders and gracefully flattened herself against his chest, and was now turning her eyes at him seductively.

"Maybe later tonight, we can both learn about each other," she smiled, enjoying the growing red on his face. "How about you come over to the newspaper club so we can-"

"What do you think you're doing, Luciana?" a stern voice asked from over their heads.

"Wah!" Luciana jumped comically before turning around. Standing before her was Sona, her arms folded and a look of displeasure on her face. "Holy shit, Sona! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Practice what you preach," Sona retorted, "Hitting on freshmen boys again I see, and not only that but one of Rias' new recruits. What do you think would happen if she found you were coming on to her Pawn, hm? And you were about to grope him just now, right?"

"Ehehehe," Luciana giggled as she bopped herself on the head. "I just wanted to see what Rias found so interesting from the new fresh meat."

"Wait, kaichou. You mean she's..." Netto asked, clues starting to come together already.

"Yes. Luciana here is like me and Rias, a devil from high society. She represents the Furfur Household," Sona explained to him.

Luciana gave a small bow, "My real name is Luciana Furfur. Nice to meet you in person, Pawn of Rias Gremory."

Netto took the new bit of information as the name of the apparent new King flew in his head. _'Luciana Furin... Luciana Furfur... Furin... Furfur... Furin... Furfur... is that supposed to be a pun?'_ he sweatdropped inwardly.

"Anyway, I apologise for disturbing you like this, Kusanagi-kun," Sona said to him ruefully, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll take this hentai off your hands now."

"Humph! Stiff as a board as always, huh Sona? You really need learn to loosen up or everyone will just look at you like some kinda sourpuss!" Luciana scolded childishly, raising her hands as they groped invisible air, "I know, how about a nice relaxing chest massage to cool your jets? They might get bigger too! Squeezy, squeezy~!"

Sona immediately flushed as she covered her chest, "I like my chest the way it is and I get enough of that from Onee-sama!"

"Oh, a little skinship between sisters? That sounds so juicy! Do tell!" Sona stormed off with a blush as Luciana laughed.

"Is it a good idea to antagonize her like that?" Netto asked the devil heiress nervously. How many more students in this school were really devils? Did Luciana have a peerage herself?

"Oh, Sona's just got a stick up her butt, but as long as I keep it to subtle teasing she won't threaten to drown me," shrugged Luciana. "And one more thing. Me, Rias, and Sona are the only high class devils here in this school. You don't have to worry about anymore popping up."

"Wait, how did know what I was-"

"CUZ I CAN READ MINDS!" Luciana roared dramatically with arms raised over her head, making Netto shrink to the ground. "Just fucking with you. It was written all over your face," she smirked, lowering her arms.

"Ugh... right," Netto said, slowly getting back to his feet. If Rias' club was a front for her peerage and Sona's student council was a front for hers, then it was possible that Luciana's club was also populated by her own peerage. "Hey, do you guys know anything about why Sheryl Nome cancelled her concert?" he asked Luciana.

"Oh, we're looking into that. Trying to find the facts in the sea of gossip and rumors isn't easy. However, I do know that she has some creative differences with her producer," Luciana answered. "I ever heard rumors that she took a last minute vacation to get away from the stress. Some even say she got herself pregnant or fell into the wrong crowd. You know how wild celebrities get."

"I really doubt it's anything that serious."

"Because her public image is so clean? Celebrities are people too. Even they got skeletons in the closet they don't want anyone finding." She cocked her head to the side, "Why the sudden interest?" Netto held his tongue. If Luciana knew he went out with Rias it would be all over the school. He would rather not risk another publish backlash.

Blue static suddenly began to arc across his forehead.

"Hey, what's wrong with your head?" Luciana asked, looking at his head suspiciously.

"Huh? I..." Netto would have given an answer but was interrupted by a sound echoing faintly in the air. "Hey, do you hear something?"

And then they heard a thud as one of the students in the hallway just collapsed.

And then another.

And another.

"What the hell?" Luciana asked, looking at all of the fallen students.

* * *

" _Nemure nemure hora_

 _Nemure nemuresou yo  
Shizuka ni oyasumi nasai  
Nemure nemure hora  
Nemure nemuresou yo."_

All over the city, Lyra Note was spreading her soundwaves. Her image appeared on all the screens and computers as well and spreading her haunting tune. One by one, the citizens dropped to the ground and fell into deep sleep. All those who drove vehicles crashed either into objects or one another, causing the streets to pile up into burning metal.

"You won't be able to ignore this, Omega-Xis," Lyra smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Netto ran through the hallways of the school. Everywhere he looked, all the students were unconscious and out cold. Not even the staff were spared. People were either sitting against the walls, lying on the floor, or leaning across tables. "Everyone's been knocked out cold. What the hell just happened?" Netto muttered to himself.

" _It's a hypnotic frequency in the airwaves that puts humans to sleep,"_ Omega-Xis stated. _"Looks like Lyra is stepping up her game."_

"Lyra again? Figured it as much," Netto said.

"Netto, are you here?" Rias asked, walking around from other the corner. "What happened? Why is everyone asleep?"

"I think it's an attack by an FMian and I know who," Netto answered. "But why haven't you fallen asleep?"

"It probably affects only humans," suggested Rias.

" _Lyra probably hasn't taken devils into account, otherwise she would've adjusted her frequency to affect you too,"_ Omega-Xis replied. _"But still, she's calling us out. Can't keep her waiting."_

"Yeah, I'll go on a check it out," Netto nodded. "I'll be right back, Buchou."

"Watch yourself," Rias said. Netto gave her a reassuring smile.

" _EM Wave Change, On the Air!"_ Netto transformed into Mega Man and flew out of the nearest window, with Rias watching as her hair and skirt got caught in the sudden updraft.

* * *

The Blue Bomber raced across the Wave Road above the silent streets of the city, looking down grimly as he could see several cars and busses scattered all over the road and even a few fires erupted from the crashes. "Damn, it looks like a giant baby just passed by here."

"Lyra has the power to manipulate sound. She can amplify it and also alter it to control whoever hears her songs," Omega-Xis told him. "From the looks of things she's found the perfect Terran host who can double, or even triple her power."

Mega Man looked forward as his visors locked on to someone standing on a satellite tower. "Over there! I see her!"

"Let's take them down!" Omega-Xis shouted. Mega Man aimed his buster gun and fired energy shoots at his target. Lyra Note quickly looked up and jumped away from the volleys of shots before gazing at the holes in the roof seeping with smoke.

"Who's there?!" Lyra demanded. She look foward as the smoke cleared, seeing her opponent glaring at her with his weapon pointed at her. "Omega-Xis?"

"And Mega Man! Your friendly neighborhood alien hero!" Mega Man introduced.

"That's a fine human you selected to team up with, Omega-Xis. Who's the one in control? You or him?" Lyra asked mockingly.

"Skip it, Lyra! Just go back to planet FM!" Omega-Xis snapped.

"That's not an option for me! Not until I complete my mission!" Lyra shouted.

" _Shock Note!"_ Lyra Note lept backwards as two speakers appeared and both sides of her. She played her guitar as musical notes shot out at Mega Man, forcing him to straf to the side. Mega Man returned fire from his buster gun, launching shots at her. Lyra Note strummed her guitar again just as the shots came forward. To his surprised, the shots suddenly vanished against an invisible wall in front of Lyra Note, rippling as the energy made contact.

"A soundwave force field?" Mega Man gaped.

"You wanna stop me? Try and catch me!" Lyra dared as her host transformed into a pink streak of light and flew off from the roof.

"Get back here!" Mega Man yelled, turning into a green streak to chase after her.

The twin streaks of light chased each other through the city, zipping around the buildings at light speeds. The lights clashed against one another in echoing bursts of energy. They bounced back and forth from building to building, scaled over the streets and walls, flipped around in the air, and blazed throughout the city. Lyra Note landed into a nearby game stadium with Mega Man coming in after her. Both of them stood meters away from each other in the center of the field.

"How about a small serenade just for you, little boy?" Lyra Note smirked as she played another note on her guitar, _"Echo Waltz!"_ Large musical notes appeared high above Mega Man's head before dropping down on top of him. He acted fast and rolled out of the way from the giant notes as they crashed onto the field and exploded in a wave of vibrations.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Gatling!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and morphed into the green gatling gun. Mega Man ran to the side as he fired continuous energy bullets at Lyra Note. Just before the bullets could reach her, Lyra Note suddenly vanished.

"She vanished?" Mega Man blinked, stopping the gatling gun.

"Above you!" Omega-Xis shouted.

Mega Man looked up and fired the gatling gun up into the air. Harp Note reappeared in the sky and found herself in the middle of Mega Man's line of fire. She managed to dodge most of the bullets and strummed her guitar to put up her shield again, but it quickly shattered and she was sent falling to the ground.

"Ach!" she yelled as she tumbled across the grass. She quickly jumped back to her feet and skid some feet away before charging at him head on. Mega Man's visors quickly target her as he took aim and fired again. However, Lyra Note was ready. As the barrage of energy sprayed, Lyra Note began vanishing and reappearing all over his line of sight, easily avoiding the shots as she ran closer at him.

"She's blinking back and forth between frequencies to avoid the bullets!" Mega Man growled.

"Then we'll just have to meet up with her head on!" Omega-Xis said, transforming back into his head.

They didn't have time to react from the incoming opponent. She was already right in front of them and kept up to smash her knee against Mega Man's face. He lost his breath as he was sent staggering back from the hit. Lyra Note saw the opening and continued with attack relentlessly, throwing a storm of multiply kicks on all his sides, moving at lightspeed as she blinked back and forth around him before leaping up above him and lifting her leg up high, consequently flashing her panties.

"Move out the way!" Omega-Xis urged. Mega Man didn't need to be told twice as he quickly threw himself backwards. Lyra Note's leg came down and crashed onto where he stood, causing dirt and grass to fly up from the impact. Mega Man bounced on his free hand and flipped upside down, shooting blasts from his Mega Buster as he flipped sideways. She moved the side to avoid the energy shots and ran after him again, throwing another kick at him. Mega Man landed back on his feet and arched his back, causing Lyra Note to miss him. Then he backflipped in place to send a kick of his own, knocking her back. Quickly, Mega Man pointed his buster and fired rapid shots at her, sending her back as she was pelted by energy blasts. Lyra Note tumble across the ground from the shots, slowly getting to her feet.

"Alright..." Lyra snarled, "No more Ms. Nice FMain!"

"Damn it, that hurt!"

Lyra flinched at the sound of a familiar voice very close to her. Smiling nervously, she slowly turned and watched her host rubbing her head to ease away the hurt. "Oh! You're already awake I see..."

Lyra Note's eyes could be seen clearly though the visors now, and they were filled with absolute confusion. "Hm? Where am I?" Lyra Note wondered out loud, looking around at the stadium. She looked down and pulled on her skirt, "And what's with this outfit? I don't remember ordering something like this." Then she looked down at the guitar in her hands, "Is that you, Lyra?"

"Em... well, the thing is..." Lyra began.

"What's happening?" Mega Man asked Omega-Xis, just as confused.

"Like you, the girl is fighting the EM Wave merging by asserting her own identity," Omega-Xis explained, "It seems there's a limit to how much Lyra could control her."

"Lyra, what's going on?" Lyra Note demanded.

"I can totes find a good explanation for all this..." Lyra stuttered.

Mega Man answered for her, "She's an alien life form that's come here to destroy Earth!"

"Say what?" Lyra Note gasped.

"Erm, well..." Lyra gulped.

 **CLANK!**

Sounds of metal colliding against the grass echoed in the stadium, breaking Lyra's nervous stuttering. Mega Man and Lyra Note looking around, noticing small canisters rolling over the ground near them. There were a lot of them too, enough to circle them.

"What is-?"

 **HISSSS!**

 **(Insert Song - UNIT - Doctor Who)**

Mega Man's question was quickly cut off from the green mist that spewed out of the cans, engulfing the field around them. Before the EM Wave People realized it their vision was covered by a thick layer of mist. Mega Man looked around in shock, seeing that everything was covered in green fog, but could make out numerous shadowy figures walking through the fog.

" _This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce! Both of you, you are all completely surrounded! Surrender or we will use force!"_ a loud booming voice echoed.

"W-w-w-what's this!" Lyra Note gasped, backing away.

" _This mist is jamming cloud that blocks radio waves! You won't be able to escape!"_ the voice echoed again.

"Nani?" Mega Man attempted to switch frequencies, but the best he could do was cause a rainbow to shine over his body. "Damn, they aren't kidding!"

"Wait! This is misunderstanding!" Lyra Note pleaded, "I'm..."

"They aren't going to listen! We have to find some way to escape!" Lyra interrupted. "Omega-Xis, this might be selfish of me but..."

"You're suggesting a truce? Fine by me, as long as we can get out of this place!" Omega-Xis agreed. Mega Man ran up to Lyra Note and took her by the hand, quickly running through the fog with her and away from the shadow people.

" _Stop! We will not ask again!"_ Shots began to ring through the air as bullets flew out around them. Lyra Note screamed out as she and Mega Man ran to the nearest exit of the stadium. The duo ran through the lower lobby of the stadium, the fog far out of their reach now.

"Omega-Xis, can we beam out of here now?" Mega Man asked.

"There's still some of that weird fog going around. We're gonna have to escape this place before we can do that!" Omega-Xis said.

The ceiling suddenly caved down on them, forcing them to stop in place lest they have the ruble collapse on them. Jumping down from the hole were several men and women and black and yellow skin tight suits with thick gauntlets, boots, and faceless masks. Each of them pulled out batons from behind their backs and lit them up with lightning.

Mega Man did not have enough time to deal with them. "Cover your eyes!" he told Lyra Note. As soon as she did, Mega Man crossed his arms as he glowed in bright blue energy, _"EM Flash!"_ An intense blue light engulf the vision of the strange men and women. The light was intense enough for them drop their weapons in shock and turn away. The light quickly dimmed and their vision adjusted properly. When they turned back, both targets had disappeared.

* * *

The stadium was surrounded by several armored black vans and multiple men and women in armored tan suits. On each of the sides of the vans was an image of a globe with wings flanking both sides and the acronym "U.N.I.T." underneath. In one of the vans, Takuya was at the control panel being kept posted by his subordinates. "They used a flash bang?" he asked, frowning. "Clever. Can you still locate their position?"

" _Affirmative,"_ a man on the other end of the line answered. _"The building has been completely locked down. They won't be able to get out without their ability to manipulate EM Waves."_

"Good man," Takuya nodded. "As soon as you have them detained, let me know."

* * *

 **(Song Change - UNIT Rocks - Doctor Who)**

"Damn, those guys are everywhere," Mega Man frowned. They both found their way to one of the exits of the stadium, but found the gate locked up. "Crapbaskets, they have this place on lockdown."

"Hey, who are these people?" Lyra Note asked.

"The Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Why does that sound so familiar?" He decided to shelve that for later. Something told him that they didn't want to be captured by this taskforce. "We gotta get out of here." He really cursed his lack of magical talent. He could've called his club to help get him out of this situation.

But then it hit him. He was a freakin' technopath. He didn't need magic to assist him. All he had to do was hack in the gate's systems and open it manually. "Better than just standing here." He went up to the control panel of the gate and placed his hand on it. His eyes flashed, glowing bright blue with wireframes on the irises and standby symbols for pupils. Blue static raced all over the gate and glowed in wireframes before it opened up. "That's our exit! Let's go!"

"Alright!" Lyra Note nodded.

"That gas they threw at us should be weakening by now!" Lyra said as the humanoids went to sneak past through the side of the building. "Just a little while more and we're home free!"

"As soon as we get out of this, you and I are going to have a long conversation," Lyra Note glared at the guitar.

"I know, I know," Lyra sighed guiltily.

"The gates were unlocked! Find them, quick!" a nearby voice shouted behind them.

"Let's go topside!" Mega Man said, pointing up. Lyra Note nodded. They both leapt up to the to the side of the building, and jump up again to land on the roof. They crouched behind one of the building corners to keep themselves to hid themselves from the patrolling soldiers.

"The gas seems to have left your bodies now," Omega-Xis said. "We can leave at anytime."

"That's good news, I guess," Lyra Note sighed. She looked at Mega Man, "Whoever you are, I owe you one." With that, Lyra Note beamed away into the sky in pink light.

"Time for us to go, too," Omega-Xis said, "With Lyra gone everyone should be waking up."

"Yeah, and break time is almost over. And I'm still hungry," Mega Man said as he flew off in a green streak.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

"What?" Takuya frowned, watching the EM signal vanish from his radar, "They're escaping? How did we lose them?"

" _Sir, reports from HQ! Everyone in the city is starting wake up!"_ one of the soldiers reported from the intercom.

Takuya sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "Very well. Let's retreat back to base for now. We can think of a new plan there." He frowned deeper as he cupped his fingers together in a tent. "It is now very clear that we are dealing with a new alien threat. And this Mega Man variable is in the center of it. Did you at least managed to get a recording on his data?"

" _Yes sir. We all of his specs and statistics loaded into our computers."_

"Good. There's at least something we can use for now," Takuya nodded.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about, Lyra?" Sheryl return to the island and had enter into a deep integration with Lyra. Sheryl's face was in a dark frown and her hands were at her hips, clearly not thrilled with what she had found out as she glared at the computerized guitar Lyra was residing in, "I thought you was a spirit of music!"

" _Sorry! I'm just a visitor from another planet,"_ Lyra apologize childishly.

"And what's this about trying to destroy Earth?"

Lyra bowed slowly, like a child being scolded by her mother, _"It was... an order form my king. But if Omega-Xis can ignore such an order then I don't see why I can't either. I won't deceive you again, I promise!"_

Sheryl sighed as she stood upright, folding her arms under her chest, "I felt something was off, but I guess it's my fault for being so gullible..."

" _Again... I'm sorry,"_ Lyra bowed.

Sheryl took the guitar in her hand and took in every inch of it. And idea quickly formed into her head, "So, Lyra. Is it true that with your power I can go anywhere in the world?"

" _O-of course!"_ Lyra said, nodding, _"With my power you can be anywhere on the planet in a matter of a blink!"_

Sheryl smiled, "Then it's settled. You can make it up to me by taking me around the world so that I can think up my next song!"

" _That I can do!"_ Lyra smiled.

* * *

Grace gave a miserable sigh as she troted into a bar, completely exhausted. After word got out about Sheryl's disappearance, she and the rest of her team got flooded with cameramen and news reporters. She was bombarded with question after question. When was Sheryl last seen? Who was with her before she vanished? It was all very troublesome for her. She managed to escape the press and was now in desperate need for some stress release.

"Anything you want?" the bartender asked her, wiping a glass.

"Something with alcohol. I don't care what," Grace said gruffly. As the bartender went to get her drink, Grace's cellphone rang. She pulled out from her pocket and put it to her face to answer. "Grace here. What it is it?" Her eyes widened sharply at the voice on the other end of the line. "Sheryl?! What happened? Where are you?... the Grand Canyon?!"

* * *

"Sorry for making you worry, Grace. I just wanted to take a little breather," Lyra Note said, answering through her helmet. She stood atop one of the plateaus of the canyon, looking over the majestic sight. "Don't worry, I'll be back very soon. Alright, talk later." She tapped the earpiece on her head, causing the small screen on the side of her visor to blink out.

"So, think you can some inspiration here?" Lyra asked.

"Humph," Lyra Note gave a self assured smirk, "Lyra, have you forgotten who I am? I'm Sheryl. Sheryl Nome!" And that was all she said before flying deeper into the canyon in a pink streak of light.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** And another chapter is done. The chapter is a node to the opening song of the Japanese port of Mega Man 8. Here I have introduced old friends of Netto, a group of outcast hackers named after a song written by Rage Against the Machine. Also introduced is a human taskforce organization, and yes they are based on the taskforce from the Whoverse. Their role will be explained upon and they will no doubt cause problems for our blue here. Sheryl Nome, of course, is a character from Macross Frontier and she will take the role of Misora Hibiki, for _obvious_ reasons. Yokoshima, Rei, Reika, and Takuya are all characters created by Kamen Rider Chrome. The Hikari twins are both based on Rei from the Ultra Galaxy Legend series. You'll find out what I mean by that later. In regards to Luciana, she was originally created by GuyverGenesis, but I took over. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make anymore fan made high class devils. She's the only one.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **SHERYL NOME/LYRA NOTE:** This 17 year old teeny-bopper heartthrob is one of the most popular idols in the world. Sheryl Nome, also known as the Galactic Fairy, is a very proud and hard pressed woman who enjoys signing to her fans, but is also very adventurous and outgoing. She has an FMian partner of her own named Lyra, allowing her to become Lyra Note. Lyra Note has the ability to manipulate soundwaves through her guitar and singing. Like Mega Man, she can also use Battle Cards for extra weapons and buffs. It also helps that she took self defence classes in kickboxing.


	8. Not to Scale

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **8th Contact: Not to Scale**

" _Remind me why we're doing this again?"_ Omega-Xis asked for the upteenth time.

"Buchou wants to figure out a strategy for the next FMians and brought over Sona, Luciana, and their groups to discuss since they're the only other devils in the school," Netto told him, his fingers running all over the keyboard of his laptop. "Given what happened today, I'm not surprised."

" _This is getting more complicated than it should be,"_ Omega-Xis huffed. _"I don't get why we have to tell them anything."_

"Earth is their home, mine too by the way, and there are creatures out there who want to destroy it. At the moment, all of us are the only ones able to do much of anything about it," Netto replied. "You do the math."

It was already night time and the Occult Research Club room was once again lit up by candles. Several hours after Lyra Note's assault, the group of young devils finally decided that if they were going to effectively defend Earth for as long as they could, they would need as much information about the space invaders as they possible could get. All members of the Occult Research Club were already present and were expecting the student council and the newspaper club to arrive shortly. The rest of the members were milling around doing what they usually did when they weren't on the clock. Akeno was busy setting up some tea for the guests with Asia helping her.

"That means you're going to have to talk to them too," Netto added. "If we want to convince, they're going to need proof."

" _Geez, this sucks."_ Omega-Xis grunted. While he wasn't too keen on the idea of accepting help from adolescent Terrans, he had to admit that they really could handle themselves against just about any threat. That stray devil they tore up last time was clearly dangerous and yet the four of them were able handle it with little trouble whatsoever. Then they were able to hold their own against Taurus Fire, one of the elite soldiers of FM. That definitely deserved some respect.

"This is our world, and you're gonna have to follow our rules," Koneko muttered quietly, sucking on a chocopop while sitting on the other sofa.

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever,"_ Omega-Xis snorted.

"This last FMian managed to put an entire city of humans to sleep. Whole sections of the streets were riddled with damaged cars causing numerous injuries. There were even a few casualties," Rias said, sitting at her desk with her arms folded. "Who's to say that there isn't another alien with an ability like that?"

"I don't think we'll have any more trouble with her," spoke Netto. "Seems her situation is like mine and Omega-Xis. She was being controlled sure, but I think being unconscious was the only condition."

"So it's not a complete merger," Rias hummed, "Still begs the question on her identity though."

" _Lyra's probably with her. Find her, and we find her host,"_ Omega-Xis stated.

"Good plan. There's just one flaw," Yuuto pointed out, "We don't know where to find them."

" _She'll turn up sooner or later. She isn't the type to disappear unnoticed,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"And she just loves the attention."_

There was a rapid knock on the door, followed by a cheerful "We're here~!" The room's door opened up, and in stepped Luciana, followed by a group of twelve young girls. "Hey, gang! Thanks for having us!" Luciana smiled.

"Glad you could come at such short notice, Luciana," Rias smiled, standing up from her desk.

"The pleasure's all mine Rias," Luciana greeted back. "And your group is just as amped up as ever. You even managed to increase your numbers a bit," she remarked, looking back and forth at the younger members of the ORC. Her eyes landed on the youngest male in particular and waved. "Hey Net-net, happy to see you again."

"...Um, yeah. Hey, Luciana-sempai," Netto nodded, blushing slightly as the vivid memory of her brushing up against him came back.

"Oh, I see you're already acquainted with my Pawn," Rias remarked.

"Luciana-buchou met with your Pawn moments before the sleeping epidemic happened," the other girl next to Luciana spoke. She was somewhat taller than Luciana, being slightly above average height. She was wearing the vest version of the school uniform for girls with black stockings and white heels, and she had two very noticeable mounds on her chest. Her hair was long and went to the small of her back, and was in a deep emerald color with the eyes to match. Her skin was fine like silk cream and she was holding a folding fan near her face, giving herself an aura of an arrogant Ōjo. "Personally, I fail to see what she found so interesting about him."

"And that's why you should've come with me, Olga," Luciana replied to her. "Anyway, I'm sure you know about Olga Klichten. She's my Queen. She's kinda cocky but she's also very reliable. And I think you already know another person of my group." As she said this, another step forward. Netto quickly stood up in surprise, already recognizing her.

"Mari-san?" Netto blinked. It was his classmate from astronomy class.

"Hello!" the glasses wearing blonde smiled back at him. "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah. So that explains how Luciana-sempai knew about me," Netto remarked.

"Since you already know of my Pawn, it should only be fair for you to know of my Bishop," Rias said, gesturing at said Bishop as she set several cups of tea on the table, "Asia Argento, formerly known as the Holy Maiden."

"P-pleased to meet you, sempai-tachi," Asia turned around and bowed nervously.

"Hmm..." Luciana mummered, rubbing her chin as her eyes analyzed the ex-nun, "So she has a Sacred Gear too, and a rare one at that. You really know where to pick em. And as a bonus she has a really hot bod." Asia's face quickly turned red as she covered herself at the sound of Luciana's remark. The smirk the indigo-haired King was giving her didn't help either.

"Sexual harassment is not allowed, hot blooded hentai-senpai," Koneko frowned at her direction.

"Ah, as cold as ever Koneko-chan," Luciana snickered, completely unfazed by the glare. "You really have to learn to smile more. Ah, whatever." She looked back over her shoulder at the rest of her peerage behind her. "Well girls? How about introducing yourselves to your new juniors?"

Mari was the first one to step forward, "Hai! Mari Yumashidō, Luciana-sama's Bishop and a devil. I'm happy to meet new juniors today!" she said quickly before bowing.

The next girl stood forward as Mari stepped back and performed a small curtsy, "I am Helena Hildegard, the second Bishop of Luciana-ama and also a devil. Please to make your acquaintance." Helena gave an aura of a humble servant, with the looks to match. She was fair skinned and had brown hair that reached the small of her back with ponytails on both sides, buns on her head, and purple eyes. She had on the standard uniform with white stockings and buckle-on black shoes, and looked to be a bit busty as well.

"...Vanya Adlanniel. Luciana-sama's Knight, and a devil. Um... I hope we can get along!" The next girl was clearly shy if the way she struggled to find her words was any indication. She was very beautiful, though didn't have the alluring charm like Rias and Akeno did. Rather, her appearance was more innocent and pure. She had creamy white skin and a very shapely, curvy body. Her breasts were also just as big as Akeno's and looked soft yet pliable to the touch from the way they were bouncing around. She had very long flowing blonde hair that reached just slightly past her shapely rear and with a single ahoge at the top of her head and a couple of locks gently laid over the left side of her collar and shoulder; one lock kept in a braid and tied by white string. She was also wearing a blazer along with the school uniform with white stockings and simple brown loafers.

"My name is Luna Vermillion. Luciana-sama's Knight and a devil. It's a pleasure." The next one was the tallest of the group. Amazon-like even. She was tall and curvy, looking incredibly athletic, give the appearance of a wild girl. She had long brown hair that went past her buttox with deep green eyes, with sexy bronze skin that expressed a Mexican heritage. Her bangs looked spiky and rigid. For some reason, she was wearing a red hooded jacket over her uniform, though it didn't do much to hide her buxom chest. She was also sporting knee-high black leather boots on her legs.

"Mayuko Tomoko. Luciana-sama's Rook and devil." The next to introduce herself was even more emotionless than Koneko herself. Her long black hair went past her buttocks and her eyes were purple and looked lazy. She did have a nice body though, the uniform showing off her curves and what not. She had a chest noticeably smaller than the others at that point, but still a nice size.

"Nihao! I am Rinrin, Luciana-sama's Rook and a devil! Hope to become good-good friends!" The other Rook of the group was a Chinese girl who spoke in very broken Japanese. While she looked to be somewhat airheaded, she clearly showed a lot of energy. She was above average height with a lean build, long black hair that are tied as looping side braids with a bun on the back, bangs covering her forehead, and deep brown eyes. She was slightly less busty than Vanya, but her melons still looked nice to grab. Along with the uniform, she had white kneesocks, black loafers, and also accessorized with bells on both braids and bell earrings.

"Yo. Yumi Sayaka here. I'm Luciana-sama's Pawn and a devil. Looking forward to working with ya!" The first of the last four girls could easily be described as a punkster perky goth tomboy. She had wavy black shoulder length hair that reached her shoulders with spiky bangs and blue eyes. She was also wearing spiky wristbands and silver ankh necklace around her neck with black ankle boots. She was clearly busty under her uniform and seemed to be proud to show it off.

"Konichiwa. My name is Kikyo Sayaka, Pawn of Luciana-sama and a devil. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The other girl next to Yumi looked to be her twin. She was more feminine and seemed more like a yamato nadeshiko from the polite way she introduced herself. She had black hair that reached the small of her back tied in a pigtail with a hime-cut over her forehead and blue eyes. While she had a gorgeous body, it was quite clear that she was... flat as a board. Even more than Luciana herself. She didn't seem to mind though. She too was in her uniform but had on black stockings with black loafers.

"I am Shizuku Haninozuka, Luciana-sama's Pawn and a devil! How do you do?" This next one seemed to be like a younger sister figure, as she was slightly below average height. Despite her figure, she had a nice bust under her uniform, with white ankle socks and black shoes. She had long pink hair that reached past her buttucks with blue eyes, with a small ahoge sticking from her head.

"And I'm Eclair Francois, Luciana-sama's last Pawn and a devil. I hope you two don't screw up," the last girl of the group was of average height hand a petite figure. She had long blond hair that nearly reached her knees tamed by twin ponytails and sharp blue eyes, revealing a typical hot n' cold personality. She was also light on the French accent. Along with her uniform, she had striped black and white kneesocks with brown shoes.

"So you got yourself a new Rook and completely your set. Impressive," Rias nodded, looking at Reia.

"Well, I do admit that I had a bit of trouble recruiting her, but was well worth it in the end. I'm not picky like you," Luciana said, sounding a bit smug.

"Quality over quantity, Luciana," Rias retorted, "You don't need to outnumber your enemies to overwhelm them."

"Seeing as you're the Crimson Princess of Ruin, I'm sure that power is all you care about," Luciana continued, her smile turning somewhat bitter, "Though I didn't even think you would add Kusanagi. He's got no Sacred Gear to speak of, nor does he have an impressive ancestry, lineage, or magical talent. He was just a normal human."

That was a thing about Devils. When choosing members for their peerage, they wanted talented people. Those possessing Sacred Gears were at the top of the list. Hero Descendants who also happened to be Sacred Gear wielders were also considered an important asset. Other non-humans such as Youkai could even be considered for peerage use. Normal humans were not worthy of mention at all, unless there was something special about them. However, Luciana had a different method when it came to selecting servants. She only chose those who were outcasts in society. Race did not matter to her so long as she can give them a place to belong and build up their strength. Not to mention that having so many sexy girls around her was a bit of plus.

She also considered Netto for her peerage. With the way he was treated by the students of the school, he was every bit a social outcast. Plus he was so cute. It would be criminal for him to live out his high school years all on his lonesome. Unfortunately, Rias had snatched him up from right under Luciana.

"He may not possess a Sacred Gear, but Netto Kusanagi is anything but normal," Rias remarked, her voice a bit agitated from Luciana's comment, "It's part of the reason why I've called you here."

"Oh yeah?" the Furfur heiress blinked.

"As soon as the Sitris arrive, we can get down to business," the redhead said.

It wasn't very long until the Sitri peerage did arrive. With three different devil peerages crammed in one room despite it being large, it was a full house, so some of them had to stand or sit on the floor. It was a good thing that their were some extra chairs around the room just in case. Tomoe was one of the few lucky ones as she immediately sat next to Netto, making him crammed between her and Asia. The girl didn't even hesitate to give him a playful wink, making him blush in embarrassment and Asia to look on in envy. "Thank you for arriving everybody. I know this is all sudden but this meeting concerns the sleeping inducement that affected the humans all over the city, as well as a major crisis that doesn't just affect all of us here," Rias spoke evenly. "Now then, Luciana, you and your servants have not heard of this yet but it's time you all knew. We are all in the precipice of an alien invasion."

"Um, wait. Aliens? You mean the gray little people with big heads and black eyes riding on flying UFO and 'take us to your leader Earthlings'! Like that?" Luciana exclaimed, adding in a fake monotone voice for dramatic effect.

" _Actually, the term most use to refer to your species is Terran,"_ Omega-Xis' voice spoke from Netto's Transer. Those who didn't know about Omega-Xis were caught off guard by the voice from his Transer, looking at the wearer and the device in surprise.

"Right. Might as well get straight to the point," Rias shrugged, her face showing that she was expecting the guests to react that way, "Come on out, Omega-Xis."

Netto's Transer flashed in green light before Omega-Xis beamed out. Rias quickly traced a magic circle in front of her and poured out red sparkles to manifest Omega-Xis. Again, the alien coughed and hacked as he became exposed in the room, shocking the Sitri and Furfur peerages with his sudden appearance. "Geez, could ya do something about those freakin' sparkles? That crap tastes awful!"

Saji was the first one to instantly react, remembering the other creature that possessed him, "I remember now..." he said, furrowing his eyebrows as he pointed at Omega-Xis, "That ghost thing looks that other monster that took over my body! That's one of the aliens Kaichou told us about?!"

"Something like that," Netto shrugged. "This guy here is named Omega-Xis. He comes from the planet FM."

Omega-Xis crossed his arms and scanned the occupants in the room, not likely the gaping stares directed at him, "Take a picture, why don't ya? It'll last longer."

"I'm assuming that this is the alien that merges with you, Kusanagi-kun?" Sona asked. "He's quite rude."

"Yeah... we're still trying to get used to that," Netto shrugged, turning a deadpan look on Omega-Xis. The alien simply turned his head to the side with a huff.

"Anyway, Omega-Xis is originally part of the FMian race. From what we gathered, the FMians are a race of invisible aliens that can move at faster than light speeds and can possess anyone with a physical body. And from what we've recently learned," Rias explained, turning her gaze at Saji, "They can also hijack Sacred Gears, provided that the host has one active. So imagine if one of these aliens were to take control over a Longinus user. I don't have to tell you the horrors of what would happen if they have power over at least one of the 13 god-slaying weapons."

Everyone within the room couldn't help but shudder at the thought silently. The Longinus Gears were called as such for a reason. They were the rarest among the Sacred Gears and there has been very few users around every couple generations. Many devils sought out Longinus Users to induct into their peerages as it would insure everlasting fame and recognition, but their searches were often more nothing more than snipe hunts. Some of the Longinus Users even ended up becoming corrupted by the Longinus Gears, abusing their powers and destroying everything in their path. If the Longinus Users ended up under the control of the FMians, the results could be catastrophic.

"Since you put it like that, I can certainly consider that these FMians are threats to be taken seriously," Olga agreed, before closing up her fan and pointing it at Omega-Xis, "However, how are you sure that this one isn't a spy?"

"You have my word that I'm not," Omega-Xis answered. "I don't want any part of the wanton destruction my race is causing."

Olga continued pressing on, "So you betrayed your own race. Then how can we trust someone willing to turn his back on his own kind?"

"Wouldn't you do the same if they were destroying planets?" Omega-Xis asked rhetorically. "Including those with life?" The Furfur Queen opened her mouth to retort, but slowly closed it, unable to find the words for Omega-Xis' statement.

"We're getting off topic here," Rias said quickly, "Let's just say that Omega-Xis had a change of heart and leave it at that. It's not impossible for soldiers to do that whenever they have a moral crisis. Netto, you have the name of the the alien responsible for today's attack, right?"

"Yes, Buchou," Netto nodded, typing through his laptop. A holographic image of Lyra Note appeared for everyone to see. "This is Lyra Note. Her main abilities revolve around sound, and she can manipulate anyone who hears her singing. That's how she was able to make all the humans fall asleep that way she did. She can also control soundwaves and turn them into her weapons."

"So basically she's like a siren, but on steroids," Tsubaki summarized. "But what about the other two FMians you fought?"

"Well, you all already know about Taurus Fire," Netto said, switching the image to the aforementioned ox alien. "Omega-Xis said that he's all power but has no technique. The best way to deal with him would most likely to outwit him. He's tough and his flames are scorching hot, but he isn't very smart."

"Yeah, I'd like to avoid being used as that ox ghost's meat puppet again thank you," Saji quickly quipped, still clearly bothered by it.

"I can see why, you might lose some brain cells the longer you're stuck with him," Tsubasa said jokingly. Saji sent a lazy glare at her, but said nothing.

"Then comes the first of my old comrades to attack your world," at Omega-Xis' words, the image switched to Cygnus Wing. "This is Cygnus, combined with the creature your race calls a fallen angel. As you already know, she would have succeeded in destroying this city if Netto and I hadn't stopped her."

"Fallen angels are among our worst enemies. While corrupted versions of angels, they can still use holy magic and thus low-ranked devils are warned to avoid them," Rias continued, "But then when fused with an FMian, Raynare's abilities were not only enhanced, but she gained the power to manipulate air and wind. She became faster, deadlier, and could use attacks that no fallen angel could perform, even the higher ranking ones. Including their ability to become invisible by changing their wave frequency, a fallen angel fused with an FMian is one of the worst things to happen."

"What if they decide to possess Youkai or other supernatural beings?" Momo asked.

"The only limitation is compatibility," Omega-Xis put in, "FMians are pretty picky with their hosts. If their wave frequencies don't synchronize, then there's little chance of a stable fusion. It would either be very weak, difficult to control, cause misfortune for both the host and the FMian, or not possible at all."

"What about the rest of your former comrades? Anyone we should look out for," Akeno said.

"There's Wolf, the most savage among us. His primary trait is speed and he has claws that can cut through anything. Libra, our group's tactician. Cancer, who can manipulate and control water. Ophiuca, who has power over serpent beasts. Crown, the analysts. And lastly, Gemini. Among those who came here to Earth, she's the strongest."

"Hm..." Sona hummed, rubbing her chin, "Lyra, Taurus, Cygnus, Wolf, Libra, Ophiuca, Crown, and Gemini. Why do all those names sound so much in common?"

As if to have an 'eureka' moment, Tsubaki snapped her fingers as she answered, "Those are all constellations. Each one of these aliens is named after constellation in the sky."

"Yes, exactly," Sona nodded before turning back to Omega-Xis, "You said that your people answers to a king, right? Does he have a name?"

Omega-Xis nodded and answered, "Yes, he does. It's Cepheus."

"Cepheus... on this planet there was someone with that name, too," Rias responded, blinking. "In Greek mythology, he was the father of Andromeda, a princess who was chained to a cliff in ordered to be sacrificed to the Cetus to appease the gods. She was rescued by the demigod Perseus who would then become her husband." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Come to think of it, the FMians are hunting for an item called the Andromeda Key, aren't they?"

"So the aliens have a connection to our ancient culture here on Earth?" Luciana gasped, "That is so freaky-deeky!"

"But... what IS the Andromeda Key?" Yuuto pressed on.

"It doesn't concern you," Omega-Xis replied gruffly, causing the pretty boy to frown.

"I have a question," Ruruko spoke up, raising her hand, "If the aliens can turn invisible and move at light speeds, fighting them sounds hard enough. Why didn't they invade us with a full frontal assault?"

"Because planet FM is currently at war with planet Deviluke, and the people of that world are known for being strong warriors," Omega-Xis explained, "Their technology is also known for being the most advanced in the galaxy, originally second only to AM before it was destroyed. In fact, the Deviluke Kingdom practically rules over this galaxy, being the strongest superpower and all. The ones I just told you about is just the infiltration squad, while everyone else is pouring everything they've got on Deviluke."

"Wait, hold on," Akeno quickly cut in, "There's a planet called ' _Devil_ uke'?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it, the Devilukian race are similar to humans, though are much stronger. They also have pointed spade-tipped tails. Grabbing it causes them to get paralyzed," Omega-Xis stated.

"So alien devils. Fascinating," Sona whispered quietly. She was very interested in the fact that there was such a thing as devils from space, as was everyone else within the room. Were they devils who somehow achieved space travel before humanity did, or where they aliens who were somehow the originators of devils? Perhaps she could consult with the Lord of Flies on it. She knew that the Satan would love to research on that.

"I wouldn't get chummy with the idea though," Omega-Xis warned. "The Devilukians for the most part consider your planet to be 'underdeveloped' and of little importance. I suggest that if they ever decide to stop by, you try and prove them wrong. I personally can see that most of their assumptions about your world is completely wrong."

"If they did, we'd have more to worry from these guys," Netto said, the holographic image shifting to multiply men and women in tan military uniforms. "See the guys in the suits? As it turns out, Earth has a defence force against aliens already. It's called the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, or UNIT for short."

"A secret military organization? How did you get information on that?" Mari asked.

"A friend of my is a conspiracy nut. He doesn't trust the government so he does regular hacks to keep tabs on them," Netto answered.

"You have other friends?" Luciana questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do... just not in Kuoh," Netto said, slightly quiet. "Anyway, UNIT was formed around 10 years ago, after the dismantling of another organization called Overwatch. They handle extraterrestrial threats, and apparently they've been up in arms since the FMians got here. Their way of doing things is usually pretty shady from what I was told. My friend might be a bit slow, but his intuition about these sort of things is almost never wrong."

"Alright, so the humans have their own way of fighting aliens then?" Olga said, folding her arms, "I guess it does give a reason to be on the lookout for them."

"Tell me about it," Rias noted. "Ages ago human beings were only remarkable if they had access to magic and mystical items. Today, times have changed. Today, humanity can create weaponry as dangerous as any Sacred Gear and we are facing an enemy from beyond the stars that are threatening to destroy us. Earth has progressed far, and it's up to us to catch up to it."

* * *

' _Earth has progressed far, huh?'_ Netto thought to himself, reminiscing about the meeting yesterday. He sat on the swings of a local park, looking up at the sky. It wasn't enough that he was dealing with an alien invasion, but there was apparently more aliens out there, with one planet being the undisputed ruler. "Things were so much easier weeks ago..."

" _Hey, you were the one who wanted to know about all the others,"_ Omega-Xis reminded him. _"Don't try to pin this on me."_

"I wasn't," Netto denied. "But on the flipside, another one of those asshats would try to rope me in another peeping tom scheme by now." Since his induction into the ORC, he was finding that he was being strung along a lot less than normally. He wasn't sure why, but it gave him the time to enjoy peaceful moments a lot more.

" _A shame most of the girls at your school still treat you like crap,"_ Omega-Xis added.

"Don't remind me," Netto sighed, dejected. "The one time I'm accused of being a peeping tom, I get blacklisted. It's been like that ever since the first peeping tom incident happened. Even Koneko still treats me like some sorta sleeping agent pervert."

" _I noticed. The kid doesn't talk much, but when she does she either hurls insults at you or threatens you anytime she thinks you're about to do something 'ecchi'. Whatever that is."_

"Yeah... girls are seriously stubborn when it comes to that," Netto groaned. Sighing, he looked back up to the sky and noticed something floating in the air. "Huh? What's that?" Above him, there was a small smoky ring floating slowly upwards, slowly expanding before it turned to vapor completely. He got up from the swings and went over to where the ring came from. To his surprise, he found Asia with a cardboard box that had a hole at the top of it. Standing next to her was another girl he didn't recognize. On the ground some inches before them was a small incense burner, still smoking from recent use. "Asia?"

"Ah, Netto-san!" Asia smiled. "I didn't know you were here too."

"That makes two of us," he said sheepishly. "And, who's your friend?" He asked, gesturing to the girl next to her. She was at average high, making her taller than both Netto and Asia. She was a very pretty girl with waist silk-like length black hair that had silver highlights around the ending tips, with deep green eyes. She wore a leather choker around her neck that had a yellow lightning bolt hanging from it with beads connecting from the chain to the choker. She was wearing a blazar with her Kuoh Academy uniform as opposed to corset and shoulder cape, along with black kneesocks and polished black shoes. There was also an iPod hooked onto the left side of her waist. Her figure was also nice and slim, like a supermodel.

"Oh this?" Asia said, introducing her friend, "This is Hotaru Inazumi-san. She's in my class."

"Oh... so you're Netto Kusanagi-kun, eh?" Hotaru greeted, her face not showing much emotion.

"Um, hi senpai," Netto began, extending his hand, "Yeah, I'm Netto Kusanagi. Nice to-"

"Wah, stay back you pervert!" Hotaru suddenly exclaimed, clutching her chest and kick up one her legs into a fold, "You were just about to grope my chest, weren't you?!"

"What?!" Netto gasped, shocked. "Crap, not another one!"

"That's not nice, Hotaru-san!" Asia pouted, "I told you, Netto-san is nice!"

To their surprise, Hotaru gave a humorous laugh as she her stance relaxed, "I know, I know. I just wanted to tease him a little. You shouldn't be serious all the time, Asia-chan," she smiled, tapping the shorter girl on the shoulder.

"Hau~..." Asia pouted again, her cheeks puffing, "That wasn't very funny..."

"Oh well. Let's try that again," Hotaru said. She bowed before Netto and gave a friendly smile, "I'm Hotaru Inazumi, second year. Asia-chan's told me quite a lot about you. Don't worry, unlike the other girls in our class, I know you aren't really a hentai."

"Uh... thanks," Netto nodded slowly, smiling. So the girl liked to play games. At least she treats him like a civil and not a plague.

"She also said you liked science. Asia-chan, you don't you give Netto-kun the box?" Hotaru suggested.

"Of course!" Asia nodded, handing him the box. "Here you are!"

Netto took the box and looked at it from every angle. "Now hold the box over the incense burner," Hotaru instructed.

Netto did so, placing the hole of the box over the burner, "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Hotaru-san and I are getting materials ready for a class that's happening at the Kodama Science Institution tomorrow," Asia said. "It's for a class project that's due next week."

"It should be full by now," Hotaru signaled. "How about giving it a whack?"

Netto stood up and pointed the box to the sky. He smacked his palm on the side, making a ring of smoke fly out from the hole, "Hey, this is cool!"

"When you hit the box, the air pressure inside increases briefly and since it has to go somewhere it goes through the hole to make that ring," Asia explained, walking over next to Netto, "The high speed of movement in the center lets it fly very far. That's one of the things we learned in science class."

"Happy to see you're doing well, Asia!" Netto beamed, earning a blushing smile from her. "Thank's for looking after her, Hotaru-senpai!"

"It's my pleasure. Asia-chan's my classmate after all," Hotaru smiled back at him. "If you like, maybe you could come and join us tomorrow? It's opened to everyone in Kuoh Academy, not just the second years."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Netto agreed excitedly.

* * *

The next day, Netto and Asia went over to the Science Institution, following the GPS program on their Transers. It didn't take very long for them to arrive, both stopping in front of a very tall building which was in an octagon shape and chrome in color. The sign atop of the doors read "Kodama Science Institution". "Looks like we made it," Asia smiled.

"And not a moment to spare, either," Netto said. "Good thing we decided to leave the house earily."

"Kusanagi? Argento?" Netto and Asia turned around at the voice, seeing the head of the safety committee looking curiously at them.

"Oh, Jason-san!" Asia greeted, bowing, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Mikkelsen-sempai," Netto greated also.

"So you two heard about the free class happening at the Science Institute too? Talk about convenience," Jason remarked, sticking his hands into his pocket.

"Why are you here?" Asia asked him.

"College credits. Figured I'd might get started sooner or later," Jason answered. "And what about you two?"

"Asia has a class project and one of her friends asked if I could come with her," Netto said, shrugging. "I got interested so I came along for the ride."

"And you're sure you didn't just come here to get fresh with the girls?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowing at the youth.

"Good grief. No way," Netto groaned, his face turning sour and uncomfortable, "Just wanted to see what was up, that's all."

Jason stared at Netto with a deep look for what seemed to be a very long time. Asia glanced at both young men nervously, hoping that a fight wasn't going to break out. He finally sighed and answered, "Fair enough. I'll just keep my eye on you then. Let's go." He walked passed the pair and entered the building.

"Geez, the guy's super stiff, isn't he?" Netto frowned. Asia simply responded with an awkward laugh.

The classroom for the class resembled that of a university lecture halls, with elevated lab stations the farther back it went. The room was filled with Kouh Academy students of all grades, with Netto and Asia sitting next to each other near the front. "Welcome to the Kodama Science Institution, everyone! I'm the sensei for today's class, Yuri Oreki! But sensei will be super happy if you call her 'Yuri-chan'~!" The teacher in charge of the class was a very pretty woman, dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt and black heels. She had her hair curled up to be wavy and went to the small of her back, doe-like brown eyes, and black rings underneath. Her skin was also rather pale, almost sickly. It didn't really stop her from acting so young, especially with how she twirled around as she pulled on a noisemaker to make confetti fly out.

"What an eccentric teacher," Netto whispered under his breath.

"Today we will be exploring the mysteries and wonders of everything science," Yuri-sensei said, the happy smile still plastered on her face, "I know that science can get hard and boring as you all get older, but I'm sure that you can still find interesting and fun things about it if you look at from another way. You can do all sorts of things when you put your mind to it, from powering objects to to launching objects into space! You might even find careers you all consider fun!"

"She really knows how to show a lot of enthusiasm though," Asia smiled.

"Alright everyone! Let's all do our very best to explore the amazing world of science!" Yuri-sensei cheered, pumping her fist, "Okay! All together now! Ei! Ei! O- **ABUUAAABUFUUU!** "

Without even a hint of a warning, Yuri-sensei vomited a gusher of blood all over the floor.

"YURI-CHAAAAN?!" the students all screamed in shock at the bright red explosion from the teacher's mouth.

Jason quickly ran to Yuri-sensei's side as the teacher coughed from her sudden episode. A puddle of blood dripped all over from her station, and he knew well to moved away from it. "Ah, she's okay, she's okay. Everyone please calm down. You don't have to worry so much. Sensei is just very unhealthy," Jason said, trying to sooth the class as helped the teacher stand properly.

"That's something to worry about too! How can there be so much blood!?" Murayama exclaimed, standing up from the her station at the top left corner.

"I'm very sorry... your sensei has been vomiting a liter of blood everyday since childhood thanks to a rare illness," Yuri-sensei wheezed, smiling despite specks of blood still visible around her mouth. "But even so, I've lived for more than 20 years. Awesome, right?"

"Please don't brag about such depressing things," Jason sweatdropped meekly.

"Anyway, it seems I pushed myself a bit too far in preparation for the class. It doesn't look like I'll be able to teach like I wanted. But I don't want everyone to simply go home after coming such a long away," Yuri-sensei said worriedly.

"Sensei!" a voice spoke from the back. Netto and Asia turned around, seeing Sona standing up from her seat, "If you'll allow me, I can look after the class."

"Ah... Sona Shitori, the student council president? I heard that you were one of the top students of your school so I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble. Very well, I'll leave everything in your care while I'm gone," Yuri nodded with a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

"Ma'am!"

Netto could tell from Asia that the former nun wanted to help Yuri-sensei. She has been taught at a young age to use her Twilight Healing to help people, like the wounded or the sickly. The only issue was coming up with an explanation. Fortunately, devils could alter memories. Of course, devils rarely did anything for free.

After Jason escorted Yuri-sensei to an infirmary, as well as getting the blood getting cleaned up, the class quickly went underway. The stations in the classroom where already active as several experiments were being conducted. At Asia's station, there were four sliced lemons with two pieces of metal inserted into each, copper wire tied to the metals, and they were connected to a button and light bulb. She pressed the switched connected to the wires and the light flashed on. "Hey, it's on!"

"If you insert different metals, such as copper and zinc, into citrus, like lemons and mandarin, these fruits can act as batteries," Sona explained, "It's a basic experiment, but it's still very versatile."

"Amazing! I had no idea fruits could do that!" Asia said in awe.

Another girl with light pink hair that was tied up in a hair-band was rubbing a balloon against her hands at her station. It was slowly growing in size as she was feeling it grow hotter against her palms as it grew. "Sugoi. How can a balloon grow like that?" Katase said.

"That's thermodynamics for you. The expansion of materials through heat," Hotaru smiled as she explained. "It's the relation between heat and other forms of work and energy. One easy way to look at it is to play with your breasts so they can get bigger."

"O-Oh..." Katase blushed.

At Netto's station, there was a small humanoid robot with wheels for legs stacking up a pile of bricks into a tower. Netto was control the robot through a laptop computer with a wi-fi link. Asia, and a few other students watched as the robot stacked the bricks upwards before it all formed into a tall tower. "This is what it means to have advanced robotics," Netto demonstrated, "With the right coding, you can have robots do whatever you want. There are even robots androids today that are programed to handle tasks too dangerous for humans."

"I wouldn't want to have a job taken by one of these things," a random boy said. "I've watched enough anime to know where technology like this goes."

"Well, I you got a point. We don't wanna have Skynet on our hands or something like that," Netto continued, wagging his finger, "But robots and androids are only made to assist people, not replace them. That's the whole point."

"Yeah, well what about the androids that are made to look like sexy women?" another boy asked.

"Those? They bio-androids, commonly known as gynoid. And yes, those kind of robots really do exist," Netto replied, his eyes making a roll. His eyes landed on a plastic bottle. It had a red nose at the top and fins around it, making it look like a makeshift rocket. "What's this? A rocket?" he muttered, picking up the bottle.

"Oh, that's the rocket model that was made for the 5th grade classes," Hotaru said, making Netto look up at her, "It's not yet complete but it's supposed to launch upwards like an actual rocket."

Netto whistled, "Never made a rocket model before. Wonder how you make it fly..." His smile widened as he gazed at the rocket, already imagining it flying through the air.

When it came to things like that, he was definitely childish.

* * *

Night eventually fell onto the city, limiting the landscape in bright lights. A yellow light beamed through the wave road and stopped in front of a radio dish. The being appeared to be some sort of bronze Roman armor, having only its head in the shape of a galea with glowing blue eyes, rounded torso, bracelets, and platform feet that had a golden scale symbol stamped in the center. The rest of its body was radiating in ghostly yellow energy. It's claw-like hands were holding to bronze scales.

"With Taurus out on his own, and Cygnus and Lyra still missing, it's time that I take back the Andromeda Key once and for all!" the Roman armor frowned in a deep, booming voice. "I, Libra, will convince Omega-Xis to either A: return to planet FM to be judged for treason, or B: suffer the consequences!" Lightning raced all over his body before racing through the circuitry of the dish, as well as others surrounding it, sending a signal into the airwaves.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage!" Netto said, bowing as the client closed the door. He had just finished with the contract for the night, stretching his arms as he walked over the sidewalk. "Another job down."

" _Yeah, takes care of that,"_ Omega-Xis said, _"Now let's get back to the chick already so we can go home."_

"Yeah, yeah," Netto agreed, walking to an alleyway to perform an EM Wave Change in secert. Just as he was about to enter, static ran across his forehead, causing him to stiffen. "Huh?"

" _What is it, Netto?"_ Omega-Xis asked. _"Something bothering you?"_

"Whenever static appears on my forehead like that, it means that there's a sudden rise of electromagnetic activity nearby. I think it has something to do with my technopathy," Netto frowned. He flipped open his Transer to look at Omega-Xis. "...I'm guessing it's another FMian?"

" _Must be. I just felt someone call for me now,"_ Omega-Xis confirmed.

"In that case, we can't keep our guest waiting," Netto said, pounding his fist into his hand. He ran into the shadow of the alley, concealing him from visibility. _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On Air!"_ Green light glowed out of the alleyway before a green streak of energy shot upwards into the sky and raced through the Wave Road.

* * *

Lightning surged all over the streets as manhole covers popped open, spouting high pressured water and flooding the roads and causing an uproar of chaos. People screamed in panic as they all ran to escape the geysers, trying keep themselves from getting caught from the deadly manholes. "Humph! They denizens of this world scurry like common bugs," Libra scoffed, looking down at the streets as he watched the humans run, "I can't imagine how hard it is to destroy such a planet if they are all like that. _Flame Weight!_ " A fireball with large eyes flared up on the FMian's left scale and shot into a nearby cafe. The flame spread quickly and the people inside were forced screaming out.

Mega Man quickly landed on a building that stood on the other end of the street and pointed a flat looking cannon at the fire. _"Wide Wave!"_ He shot a wave of water at the fire and doused it out, leaving white steam pouring out of the building.

"What?!" Libra exclaimed, looking down at the building below him. Mega Man looked up at the building as the Wide Wave cannon reformed back into Omega-Xis' head. "So you've come Omega-Xis, you traitor."

"Urg. You guys are all the same," Omega-Xis scoffed.

"Hn. I'll give you two choices, traitor," Libra ordered, "A: surrender and hand over the Andromeda Key. Or B: your total and complete destruction!"

"What a joke!" Omega-Xis retorted, "My answer?"

"Does this qualify as an answer, pepper shaker?" Mega Man mocked, shooting the Mega Buster at Libra.

Libra leapt up into the air, avoiding the shot from the Mega Buster, "Very well, fool. You had your chance, and now you will regret that choice! _Heavy Weight!"_ A large, spiked weight fell out from the sky and aimed its descent onto Mega Man.

"Sorry. Not in the mood for pizza!" Mega Man quipped, leaping away as the weight fell onto the roof. It faded away as soon as it landed, leaving a large dent behind. _"Battle Card, Predation! Jet Attack!"_ Mega Man predated a Battle Card into Omega-Xis, turning him into the yellow bird head. Mega Man jetted up into the air as a yellow blur and derived directly down onto Libra. "TERIAAAAA!"

" _Smokescreen!"_ Libra called, a fireball appearing on his left scale, and a waterball identical to the fire appearing on his right. Both elemental balls flew from the scales and at Mega Man, but instead of colliding with him they smashed into each other as soon as they were up at his face. The collision of opposing elements caused a thick layer of smoke around him, causing him to stop in his tracks and land on the a Wave Road, looking around the try and see through the smoke.

"Oh goodie, a curtain. Where are you hiding, Wizard?" Mega Man frowned, looking left and right. The coated air echoed with Libra's laughter as he heard whooshing sounds all around him.

"Unlike Omega-Xis, I prefer to use my brain over my brawn. I am one of the most skilled tacticians of planet FM. There is none whose mind is more superior!" Libra's voice gloated.

"Pretty insufferable, huh? The geeks back at home must _really_ love you," Mega Man commented, pulling out another Battle Card. _"Battle Card, Predation! Tornado Hold!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and morphed into a fan like cannon. The fan twisted and spun into a blur, blowing away the smoke in tornado force winds, making everything around Mega Man clear again.

"The Andromeda Key, hand it over!" Libra shouted, lunging at Mega Man from the behind.

Mega Man reacted quickly this time, feeding another card into Omega-Xis and turning him into a green energy hammer, "Stop." Mega Man spun on his heels and swing the hammer out, speed lines trailing behind it, "Hammer time!" The hammer struck Libra hard on the left shoulder before he had time to avoid the attack. Libra screamed out in pain as pixels and voxels, falling off from the Wave Road. He quickly landed onto another Wave Road before them, turning into a yellow streak to make a quick getaway.

"After him Netto!" Omega-Xis urged.

"I'd like to see you try and do better!" Mega Man snipped, jumping onto the Wave Road and giving chase.

Libra clicked his tongue (or whatever he had for a tongue) as he looked back as the devil chased him through the road. "What do I do now? A: fight, or B: flight?" Libra grimaced as he looked at his injury, still spilling out virtual cubes. "Hmm, well with this it had better be B, and fast!" His mind made up, he shot himself faster down the road.

Somewhere else in the city, to figures with a pair of bat-like wings flew through the cityscape, just high enough that they could easily be mistaken for birds. These figures were in fact the two leaders of the second devil team entrusted with guarding the city. "Saji, have you found anything yet?" Sona asked, through a com-link in her ear.

" _No dice. Whatever made the sewers go bonkers it stopped,"_ Saji's voice answered back.

 _"Everything is clear on my end too,"_ Reya's voice added. _"Whatever type of FMian came this time it looks like Kusanagi-kun has already taken care of it."_

"Either way, just run one more perimeter check around the city," Sona ordered. "These aliens are far more dangerous than the run on the mill stray devil, that much is certain."

" _Hai, kaichou!"_ her servants all answered.

"Not to mean anything by it, but Kusanagi-kun already seems to have a handle in dealing with the FMians. Not to mention he is a member of another household. We've never intervened like this before, so why now?" Tsubaki asked her King.

"You remember how difficult it was to free Saji from Taurus, don't you?" Sona reminded her. "Each one of these infiltrator is as strong as they come, not to mention that the entire world is at stake here. Besides," she continued with a frown, "I can't say that I trust Omega-Xis at all. For some reason or another he intends to keep the Andromeda Key a secret. Rias might have a point him in deciding to become a turncoat to separate himself from the planetary destruction his people are causing, but she's still a dear friend of mine. By association with Kusanagi-kun, Omega-Xis is technically a servant of the Gremory house as well. Someone has to keep an eye on him." Tsubaki couldn't help but nod. Omega-Xis hasn't really done much to earn anyone's trust, nor did her care. From what they saw the other night, his tail had to be pulled just so they could get much of anything out of him. Sona came to a stop mid air. "We're near where the manhole covers exploded now. I'll go look this way, while you go ahead and check the other side."

"Right," Tsubaki nodded before flying off onto another section. Sona dropped down gracefully onto a darkened alley, banishing her wings before stepping out onto the street.

"Let's see... what happened here?" Sona wondered, looking at the police barricade blocking the wet streets.

Libra was still zipping across the Wave Road, trying to find somewhere to lie low. He had appeared to lose Mega Man for the moment, but he knew the blue irritant was going to catch up to him if he slowed down. He could try and hide himself somewhere with electronics, but it would only make him all the more easier to find. He seemed he had no other option but to find a body to jump into.

Looking down, he tried to find someone, anyone, he could take possession of. He didn't care who. His eyes landed upon a girl with a slim figure and glasses among the crowd. He was in such a hurry he didn't even have the time to look through her wavelength.

"I'll be borrowing that body!" Libra declared as he beamed down on Sona in a pillar of light. The Sitri looked up and only had a moment to gasp before her vision became blinded.

Mega Man tracked down Libra and landed down onto an empty street corner in a three-point landing. Standing up, green haze engulfed his body and reverted him back to his civilian form. "Where'd he run off to?" Netto muttered, looking left and right.

" _Man, there's no sign of him anywhere!"_ Omega-Xis groaned. _"His signal is gone!"_

"Given that wound I gave him, he couldn't have gotten very far," Netto complemented, "My guess? He's trying to lie low for now." He looked around the corner, finding some people crowding around someone. "What's going on?"

"Is that the Sitri girl?" Omega-Xis recognized.

"Yeah, it's kaichou. Let's go see," Netto said, walking over to the crowd.

The girl in question was on her knees, rubbing the back of her head with a look of confusion on her face. The people around her had all witnessed something shining down her her before she was knocked to the ground, and various people had been asking questions about her well being. Some even went to call an ambulance.

However, she was not in control.

' _What was this girl doing?'_ "Sona" asked herself.

"Kaichou!" "Sona" looked up, blinking in confusion as Netto ran up to her. "Kaichou! What happen?"

' _Hm? This boy seems to know her...'_ the girl thought to herself.

"Ah, you know this girl?" an elderly man asked him.

"Yes I do. She's my sempai," Netto answered. "Did something happen?"

"She suddenly collapsed without warning, and it startled everyone," a young man nearby told him.

"Yeah? Is she alright?" Netto asked, concerned.

"This is starting to become very troublesome," "Sona" muttered to herself, looking worried, "Should I A: join in on the conversation so they don't suspect anything, or B: run off before they get suspicious?"

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Netto asked, his eyebrows turning crocked.

"Oh? Nothing," "Sona" said quickly, getting up on her feet. "I'm perfectly fine now, so I should be going home."

"Are you sure you're all right?" the elderly man asked.

"It's fine. I need to go," "Sona" quickly left frown the crowed and made herself scarce.

"Huh, how weird," Netto whispered under his breath, watching her run off.

Far from the crowd street, "Sona" sat on the bus stop bench. Her eyes were closed and her index and middle fingers were pressing against her temple, as if she was trying to remember something. "Hm. Sona Sitri, human alias Sona Shitori. Heiress to the Sitri Household, a family of high class devils. President of the Kouh Academy student council and has one older sister who is the strongest female devil with a fascination for magical girls." "Sona" sighed as she removed her fingers. "I see, well I'm sorry to break it to you Sona Sitri, but I'll be commandeering this body until I'm fully healed." Her eyes opened, glowing yellow as libra's symbol shined on her forehead, "And then, I'll take care of Omega-Xis soon after that."

* * *

Netto returned home after confirming his job with the club president, warping through the airwaves. He appeared at his house through a ripple of energy and walked through the front door. Entering the house, he removed his sneakers, he could see light in the living room. Asia was there, sitting on the sofa watching TV as she had finished with her work earlier. She turn her head and smiled, "Ah, welcome home!"

"Hey," Netto smiled, sitting down next to her, "What's up?"

"Just watching a bit of TV," Asia said, looking concerned, "I saw what happened on the news. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I lost who I was fighting. Hopefully he'll turn up sooner than latter," Netto replied, rubbing his shoulder. The TV came to life again as the commercials ended and the news show came back on. Netto scowled as he saw what the show was, "Oh man, not this guy..."

" _Welcome back to The Last Word with D.J. Mikogami,"_ said the news anchor at the desk. He was a middle aged man with brown hair combed backwards, greying at both sides. His eyes were deep purple and his face held stern professionalism. Like every other news anchor on the job, he was wearing a black smart suit. _"We continue our coverage tonight on the Mega Man, the so-called Blue Bomber of Kodama. Now clearly, he makes himself out to be a 'kid hero',"_ Mikogami air quoted, _"Like that hasn't been done so many times already. However, it's pretty obvious that this boy, if you can even call him that, is doing it all for kicks!"_

"Excuse me?" Netto frowned.

The screen flipped through several different videos that happened over the course of weeks, the collapsing trains, the falling satellite, and what was left of the Kuoh Academy gym after the bout with Taurus Fire. _"Footage that has been captured over the course of weeks which depicted events center around this boy. Unbelievably, some people defend the actions of the Blue Bomber, a majority of them under 26, claiming he's some kind of superhero. Obviously that's ridiculous. It's quite clear that he's causing all of this just to make himself look good!"_

"What?!" Netto and Asia exclaimed.

" _Take the most cliche formula of typically every superhero drama. Disaster strikes, hero swoops in to save the day, then leaves. Personally I feel as though as Mega Man is living some fantasy life, and is dragging us along with him. And don't even get me started on his wardrobe choice. I mean, come on. Blue spandex and a helmet? What is he, a Super Sentai reject? Is he a failed experiment that Toei kicked to the curb? I'm guessing he is since his mask doesn't even cover all of his face!"_

Meet Densuke Jiro Mikogami. As the owner of MiCo Media, a large social media enterprise, many have coined him as the King of Mass Media. He has been out to get Mega Man ever since the incident at the Megalo Station, running a smear campaign against him. Apparently, it has been working as a lot of people had voiced opinions of mistrust about him. Netto never really liked the man originally, but things had been going up to eleven with him.

" _Not to mention the latest incident. A mysterious sleeping epidemic that spread across the entire city. Over one hundred injuries had been inflicted and forty five people have been killed thanks to the accidents created from it. Because the town was put to sleep, no one actually recalls what happened, but it's quite clear who the culprit is. And so I leave you the viewer with tonight's poll. Mega Man: Threat or Menace? Call in with your vote."_

Asia switched the TV off, feeling disgusted with what she saw on the tube. "It's not right," she frowned teary eyed, "How can he say that about you? And what difference is there between a threat and a menace anyway?"

"Mikogami is simply like that," Netto grumbled, leaning on his chair. "He'll do anything for ratings. Anytime there's something new and juicy he and others like him will rip it apart."

"But it's not fair! He's making up all these lies about you!" Asia exclaimed.

"It's not like this is new," Netto sighed, shrugging. "You know how it is for me back at school." His reputation in school wasn't that good, despite improving slightly from joining the ORC. There was a lot of suspicion thrown at him due to his 'pervert' status. Almost none of the girls trusted him to be around Rias and Akeno, and were afraid he might even corrupt Yuuto and Koneko. They didn't know the full story. They just speculated and made up rumors. Netto just stopped caring when it came to convincing people about the truth. They could believe what they wanted to believe. They were just stupid to believe in lies and too lazy to find the truth. Maybe it was his depression taking over back then, but it was how he felt at the time.

Asia took Netto's hand into her's and looked him in the eye, "Netto-san, you're a good person. You befriended me when no one else did."

He gave a nod and a short smile, "Thanks. It means a lot."

As long as at least one person believed in him, that was good enough.

* * *

The next day came by quickly, and once again the Kouh Academy students were headed off to school. One girl in particular stood before with a look of complexity on her face. "So this is where she goes during the day," "Sona" hummed with hands on her hips. "Should I A: go to this 'school' to not arouse suspicion, or B: just take the day off?" The other girls around her all suddenly greeted her as they walked passed, all of them either showing respect or blushing cutely.

"Good morning, Kaichou!"

"How do you do, Kaichou?"

"H-hello, Sona-kaichou."

"Oh, erm, good morning," "Sona" stuttered slightly as she waved back at the passing students. Their response to her greeting was to squeal in delight before running off. "Oh of course, this girl is one of the more popular people of this place," "Sona" realized, holding her chin. "I suppose A is the better option." Her mind set on the choice, she walked through the gate and entered the school. _'This is just a temporary dilemma. I only need this body in order to recover,'_ she thought to herself, her mind going back to the boy from yesterday, _'And as an added bonus she also knows the identity of Omega-Xis' host. How fortunate of me. I should be able to use this body against them.'_

"Kaichou! Hey, Kaichou!" The voice this time was not that of girl.

"Hm?" "Sona" turned to the sound of the voicing, seeing Saji strutting up to her with a look of exasperation on his face, _'One of the girl's subordinates? So he was Taurus'...'_

"What happened last night, Kaichou?" Saji asked her. "You just went back home without saying a word!"

"Ah... my apologies, Saji. Something very urgent came up and I needed to leave right away," "Sona" answered.

"Hn," Saji sighed, "Whatever it was I hope it's done. After classes we have to approve the funding of new shinai for the kendo club. Apparently the older ones finally reached their limit thanks to the punishment the hentai hunters of the club did to the unlucky saps. Just needed to let you know that."

"Very well. Thank you for tell me then. You can go on ahead." Saji blinked dumbly at her short words, but nodded and went on his way. "Now, I should be going myself if I don't want anyone to suspect," "Sona" told herself.

* * *

The day continued to go on without delay and the day moved onto to the lunch hour. Netto spent his lunch period on an outdoor bench reading the book _Dopamine_ , one of his favorite books. _"Well, look at you reading those science literature books. You're really enjoying it,"_ Omega-Xis remarked.

"What? Does that make me look nerdy?" Netto asked, looking at his Transer.

" _No need to be so snarky. That's my shtick,"_ the alien shot back. _"What's the book on, anyhow?"_

"A 20-something (I think) American tech genius and other misfits like him gets roped in biotech heist and ends up getting involved with the Russian mob. One of the most influential cyberpunk books since _Necromancer_ ," Netto summarized. "Oddly I kinda relate to the characters."

"Not surprising. You got that outcast vibe hanging around you," Omega-Xis remarked.

"Haha, that's funny," Netto replied with a snark. Noticing something moving at the corner of his eye, he turned and saw Sona walking down an overpass.

"Where do you suppose she's going?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Don't know, don't really care. Being the student council I'm sure she has a lot of work to be done," Netto said, returning to his book.

"Ah! Sona-kaichou!" a voice behind "Sona" called. Turning around, she watched as both Murayama and Katase walking down from the stairs to meet with what they thought was their sempai.

"Yes?" the FMian in sheep skin responded.

"Sorry to bother you, but we were kinda hoping how the process was going with the newer kendo sticks. We're losing the original ones very fast," Katase said, trying not to blush so hard from being at close vicinity with "Sona".

"Oh, yes. The shinai forms," "Sona" blinked. "We're have several options on what type of bamboo should be used but maybe it would be better if you were to decide. So I'll give you two choices. A: hardy clumping bamboo, or B: mid-sized running bamboo."

"Hm... I feel like I heard someone say that before," Netto mused quietly, listening to the conversation. His had a look of mild though as he tried to think back to where he heard such a phrase... and immediately gasped as he remembered where he heard it from.

* * *

" _I'll give you two choices, traitor. A: surrender and hand over the Andromeda Key. Or B: your total and complete destruction!"_

* * *

"No way..." Netto paled.

"Hm... I think it should be A, hardy clumping. The shinai'll be more durable that way," Murayama said.

"Yeah, and the thickness means that they'll be harder to bash the perverts in with if they true something fresh," Katase added.

"A it is then. Now if you ladies will excuse me..." "Sona" said, stepping aside to continue walking...

 **TRIP! WHAM!**

Only for her foot to suddenly catch onto a curb, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Sona-kaichou!?" both girls gasped, shocked at the sight of the student counsel president comically tripping up.

"Ugh..." "Sona" groaned and shook her head, "It's fine. I just... slipped," she reassured them, looking back. She stood back up and dusted herself off. She fumbled with her glasses to get them back on her nose properly. "Sorry for that. Excuse me." "Sona" continued on her way, with Netto watch as he shut his book together.

" _That girl..."_ Omega-Xis muttered, _"She stinks of FM energy."_

"So you noticed?" Netto frowned.

" _Not at first, she was just close enough,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"Her magnetic signature is way off."_

"Man, now the Kaichou is being possessed by an alien. Heh. A possessed devil. It'd be pretty funny if the situation was so serious," Netto muttered. It was rather ironic. Normally in most stories devils were the ones doing the possessing, not the other way around. "I better tell Buchou about this."

* * *

Libra's day hadn't actually gone very well whatsoever. Throughout the day s/he had been tripping over, walking into, or falling over various objects that made the kaichou look like some sort of clutz. S/he was lucky that the no one was around to witness the mishaps, but was not as lucky during the second part of the day. During home economics, she was mixing a dough batter with an electric mixer. The mixer suddenly shorted out and shut down from the yellow lightning that sparked from "Sona's" arm to the machine. When "Sona" removed the mixer to inspect it, it suddenly switched back on again, causing the batter fly out uncontrollable, creating chaos all over the classroom as the female students scattered away screaming. Panicking, "Sona" tried to grip the mixer with both hands to get it under control, but it didn't help much as it made her bump into the bowl with the batter, causing it to fall on her head while also making her trip and fall, pulling the mixer's plug out. By the time it was over, "Sona" was covered in sticky white goo that clinged on her clothing.

After a long clean up, she reported to the student counsel office to deal with the paperwork. It seemed to be working very fine until static raced around the laptop she was working on. The computer shorted out, much to her shock, and soon caught on fire. And then it exploded in her face, leaving her covered in black soot. Her hair turned wild and spiky from the blast and her glasses was completely smeared. She coughed and hacked, black smoke escaping from her lungs.

' _This woman is no match for me at all!'_ Libra cursed inwardly, leaning on the arms and heaving tiredly, _'It was a mistake to possess her before I examined her wavelengths!'_

* * *

"Sona's possessed by an FMian?" Rias gasped in shock. Once school ended, Netto managed to catch up with Rias and Akeno just as they left their classroom and told him what he had learned. From the way Rias reacted she was not expecting that the FMians would actually be bold enough to take over another devil body, let alone one that belonged to one of her friends.

"Yeah, and I think it's the same guy I fought last night. Omega-Xis confirmed it too," Netto told her.

"Damn it. That would explain why she's been acting so strangely all day," Rias grimaced, not liking what she's hearing already. "I tried asking her but she brushed me off. It wasn't like her at all."

"What do suppose we do about it then? We can't just go following her around the school."

"You two go on ahead," Akeno offered. "I can handle things back at the club while you try and find away to get Sona away from Libra."

"Right then. Let's get going Netto," Rias nodded. "Can Omega-Xis find her?"

" _Libra's very close so tracking him shouldn't be a problem,"_ Omega-Xis said.

"Nice! Let's go!" Netto smiled.

* * *

Out in the back of the school, "Sona" stood in front of a recycle bin with a box of papers in her hands, grinding her teeth as she seethed. She was utterly stressed out from how the day was going and had enough of it all. "Stupid paperwork... stupid schedule! It's all rubbish!" Her left hand glowed red hot, causing the box to be engulfed in red flames. _"Flame Weight!"_ She shouted loudly as she threw the box into the bin, making the containment exploded loudly as smoke toward into the air.

"That's far enough!"

"Huh?" "Sona" quickly spun around. To her dismay, Netto and Rias were standing meters away from her. The former hand his hand gripped on his Transer, ready to move when she did, and the latter was glaring daggers. "You saw that?" she frowned.

"I thought there was something wrong, and this just confirms it," Rias frowned. "Sona's specialty is water magic. She has no control over fire."

"So you did see. I suppose it makes no difference since I was planning to put this body to good use anyway," "Sona" closed her eyes as she removed her glasses. The sign of libra suddenly shined on her forehead as her eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing in bright yellow. "Yes, that's right... I am the FM life form, Libra!" Two pillars, one of water and one of fire, appeared on both sides of her before spinning around and engulfing the girl in a water and fire tornado. They didn't have the time to see the silhouette inside as bullets of water and fire began shooting after the pair.

"Move!" Rias shouted, leaping out of the way as the fire and water exploded around them. Netto followed suit as he was engulfed in green flames, morphing him into his blue suited persona. He pointed his Mega Buster at the tornado as it quickly dispersed.

Libra Scales was a much more solid version of Libra. She still wore the Roman styled helmet and her pink eyes were very visible. A blue stripe went around her chest area and she had stiff scales for arms. The scales had wide shoulders with red fin-like structures, spikes at the top of the palms, and were holding balancing weights through strings. The weights each had three spikes at the bottom and were holding a flame at left, and a water tornado at the right. Instead of legs, she had a very thick platform colored in bronze which bore the gold sign of libra at the top, two blue stripes at the sides, and spikes underneath both her and the sides of the stripes. However, the wound on the shoulder was still very much visible.

Not that it mattered to Libra Scales.

" _Libra Swing!"_ Libra Scales shouted, swinging her upper body around into a cyclone. She targeted Mega Man and spun towards him. He lept and ducked away before the weights could hit him, skid away from the alien.

"So, you've finally decided to show you true colors," Omega-Xis said mockingly. "But with a wound like that are you sure you wanna fight both me and the devil girl? I'll give you two options; A: surrender and return home, or B: fight us and, as the humans put it, get your ass kicked six ways to sunday."

"Are you seriously mocking me?" Libra Scales frowned. _"Flame Weight!"_ She shot a large fireball directed at Mega Man.

"Wrong choice, Libra," Omega-Xis ticked.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Wide Wave!"_ Mega Man's armed turned into a flat cannon and shot out a stream of water, dousing the fireball. Libra Scales lept over the water strike just before it could hit her, though it did put out the flames on the recycling bin. "Y'know, I hate to go all fashion blogger on you but what's with that balancing scale look?" Mega Man said, blasting more shots from the Wide Wave, "I'm not that social savvy but even I know it's out of style!"

"Is this all you do? Talk? Do you really think talking is going to stop me?" Libra Scales grunted, shooting more Flame Weights to block the water attacks coming at her.

"Yeah... well, maybe it ain't groundbreakin', but the kids dig it," he shrugged, "Mega Man is for the children, yo."

"Give me back my friend!" Libra Scales turned around, just enough to be shoulder tackled by Rias. The object-based life form spun around slightly before getting her bearings straight, having not expect a girl of her stature to show that amount of physical strength. She quickly levitated up to the air just before Rias could ram into her again.

"I can't deal with those two at the same time. Not with this wound that keeps me from using my full power," Libra Scales seethed, glancing at her injured shoulder. "In that case, I'll have to think my way out of this." Libra Scales turned into a yellow streak of light before beaming out of the school.

"Running away?" Rias frowned.

"Now on my watch," Mega Man offered his arm, to which Rias took. Both beamed into a green streak of light and went after Libra.

Still traveling the airwaves, Libra Scales turned behind her and saw both Mega Man and Rias going after her, catching up very quickly. Rather than be worried, Libra Scales casted an unseen smile, "That's right. Try and keep up." Both streaks of lights zipped around the city before each halted above a thermal geometric plant. "I thought a little change of venue would be suitable," Libra Scales said, standing on one of the tanks.

"A thermal geometric plant?" Netto muttered, looking around as he and Rias stood on the other end of the tank.

"Never mind that, here she comes!" Omega-Xis alerted them.

"Let's see you dance!" Libra Scales shouted, shooting balls of fire at them. Rias ejected her wings and flew up from the flames while Mega Man flipped around from tank to tank to dodge the flames. The flames quickly began to spread all over the tanks.

"Your aiming sucks!" Mega Man shouted, narrowing missing another fire ball. A loud, creaking noise erupted in the air. Mega Man looked down, and to his shock and horror saw the tanks beginning to bulge as they were about blow. "Uh oh..."

"Now I get why she lured us here," Rias grimaced, looking from the air, "She's causing the pressure in the tanks to rise. She didn't hit us because she wasn't aiming at us."

"Hmhmhm, how astue. I see why my host thinks so highly of you, Rias Gremory," Libra Scales spoke sinisterly, "Yes, I'm using my flames to increase the pressure of these tanks. Think of it as my own science experiment, only the end result will case a big boom than any toy rocket!"

"You can't do that!" Mega Man shouted.

"Just watch me!" Libra Scales shot back, "I'll blow up the tanks and you along with them!"

Mega Man and Rias watched as dents continued to pop out of the tanks and steam poured out of the pipes. "We have to release the pressure, otherwise this place will blow!" Rias commanded.

"Say no more, Buchou!" Mega Man nodded, bringing out another Battle Card, _"Battle Card, Predation! Tidal Edge!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and morphed into blade of liquid energy. Mega Man jumped up and cut down the pipes connected to the tanks, releasing jets of steam. Rias joined in and coated her fingers with the Power of Destruction, just enough cut through the pipes. She did so as she dove past the pipes and sliced through them, releasing more steam from the tanks. The field soon became covered with a hot mist, the pressure softening and cooling the tanks.

"Alright, I think that's all of it," Mega Man nodded, landing on the ground with his master next to him.

"Yeah, we really lucked out," Rias agreed.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Libra Scales slammed down onto both of them, knocking them backwards as bits of the pavement went upwards from the impact. _"Libra Swing!"_ She spun around into a top and smashed into both of them. The pair stumbled backwards from the strike, but skidded just enough to get back on their feet. "Even if you interfered with that strategy, I still have plenty of others to use!"

' _Oh... my head...'_ Sona's echoed in Libra Scales mind, _'Huh...? Wait, who are you?!'_

Libra Scales gulped, "Oh no!" The real Sona was awake!

' _Get out of my body NOW!'_

What happened next was something that would look like a hippie trip to most people. Blue magical mist began to power out of Libra Scales as she began to spaze in place, seemingly trying to fight something off. Voxels began to spew out of her as she continued to struggle about. Slowly, they could see someone trying to claw their way out of Libra Scales.

"Is that Kaichou?" Mega Man blinked.

"The girl must be regaining consciousness, and now Libra is losing control," Omega-Xis theorised.

"Buchou, can you try and pull her out?" Mega Man asked.

"Just leave it to me," Rias nodded. She dashed at the spazzing FMian and grabbed Sona's hand, pulling her out of the body and causing the both of them to fall over.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Cannon!"_ Omega-Xis transformed into a the cannon weapon, allowing better fire power for Mega Man. Mega Man took aim and fired a huge stream of energy at the weakened Libra Scales. The shot made it's mark and blasted it at the target, causing a blinding light which forced Rias and Sona to shield their eyes.

"What do I do now...?" Libra Scales groaned to herself, "A: run away, or B: run away. At least it's an easy choice!" Having sustained too much damage and losing the host to keep the body stable, Libra had no other option but to vanish from the area in a blink of light.

The danger gone, the three teenagers breathed a sigh of relief. "That was... very unpleasant," Sona shuddered. "Thanks both of you."

"Let's just hope something weird like that never happens again," Rias smiled slightly.

Mega Man walked over to the seniors, his metallic boots clicking across the ground, "We better go before someone catches us." With nothing more to be said, Rias and Sona stood up and Mega Man beamed alongside with them to the sky. They didn't realize, however, that someone had been watching them from one of the trees that surrounded the plant. She leaned on the side of the bark with a casual stance, her arms folded under her chest.

And the lightning bolt on her choker glinted in the sunlight.

"So even Libra couldn't handle two devils, I see. But then I again, that's what happens when you don't bother looking through the wavelengths. But I suppose it doesn't matter," the figure grinned, revealing a row of sharp fangs, "I get to play next."

* * *

The next day after that, three teams consisting of young fifth graders were at the Science Institution pumping pressure into toy rockets as Netto, Asia, Rias and Sona watched on, joined by Yuri who was supervising. "You feeling better Sona?" Rias asked.

"Very much so, thanks," Sona nodded. "Still, I'm a little embarrassed that I was used as a meat puppet for an alien. Sorry if I caused you trouble, Kusanagi-kun."

"Don't worry so much about it. You weren't in control anyway. Just glad to have you back as your normal self again," Netto waved off.

"But... Libra didn't do anything embarrassing while in my body, did he?" Sona pressed on. "My memory is a bit fuzzy but I do remember bumping into to objects."

"Hm... you'd you really like to know?" Rias asked sheepishly.

Sona would have replied, but was interrupted by the sudden burst exploding from the rockets as they shot into the sky. The yellow rocket quickly fizzled out and feel back to the earth and the green rocket was quick to follow. Only the red rocket continued to fly onward.

"And the red team takes first place!" Yuri announced. The red team all cheered happily while the other teams all grumbled at their defeat.

"I guess the red team's rocket flew farther thanks to because of the balance of air and water values," Asia chirped.

"An excellent observation Asia-chan," Yuri smiled. She clapped her hands together to get the attention of the fifth graders. "Now then, remember everybody. We have the Elementary Science Competition next week so be sure make good models."

"But sensei, we don't have a team name yet!" one of the fifth graders whined.

"Oh, do we need one?" Yuri blinked.

"Yeah, the other schools have team names! Hey, we have a pet platypus! How about we call ourselves the Kodama Platies!" another kid suggested excitedly.

"Uh, first of all, platypuses don't do much, except poison you. And second, that's bad name," Netto spoke up.

"What about the pussies?" a girl suggested.

"That's even worse!" Netto shouted, the faces of the older girls with him matching his reaction. The fifth graders didn't share his sentiment though.

"Yeah! Like that name!"

"Pussies for life!"

Yuri paled, even more than she already was, as she tried to dissuade the class, "Um, children, that word could mean a lot of diffrent things, like-" But she was cut off by the chanting of the children as they went inside of the building.

"GO PUSSIES! YEAH!"

The high schoolers were left outside as everyone else went in the building, completely gobsmacked at the fifth grader's name choice. Rias eyes were very wided and her cheeks matched the tint of her hair. Sona's face was in a deep shade of blue, looking somewhat sick. Asia's face was covered in bright pink and was fidgeting on the spot, shakened at the very word. As for Netto, his face was in a deadpan stare as he summed up everything in one single word.

"Crapbaskets."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** And so finishes another chapter. This one took longer than I thought and doesn't feel like one of my better chapters, but I'm glad I got through it. I have introduced new characters in this chapter, one of which, Hotaru, is based on Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire. You'll find out why soon enough.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **SONA SITRI (SHITORI)/LIBRA SCALES:** The third most popular girl in school and the strict but reasonable president of Student Counsel, Sona Shitori, also known as Sona Sitri, is a long time friend and rival of Rias. She is also the unwitting host of the alien Libra. Libra Scales has control over both water and fire, giving his/her a great elemental advantage. However, his/her true strength lies in his/her tactical mindset, and is willing to use the environment to their advantage. The only problem is that Sona's EM Frequency is incompatible with Libra's. That, and she is not happy to find that she's being used as a meat puppet.


	9. GeminEye

**A/N: Wow, over 100 reviews! Don't seem to know how to express myself but say thanks for all the support. This is the first fanfic I've written that managed to reach that far in popularity. Spread the word folks, make sure everyone who know reads this!**

 **Thunder Dragon: Dude, I appreciate the reviews and I hope you still review the stories, but you need to stop with the challenges and the like. I already have things planned out in the long run.**

 **Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **9th Contact: GeminEye**

 **(Insert Song - Dance-Macabre - Mega Man ZX)**

The streets were filled with the sounds of echoing sirens as police cars raced through the road, a sight not uncommon nowadays. Leading the charge was Detective Goyoda, sitting in his car as his auto-controlled car drove him to his destination. "We have more of those viruses that were detected near 90's Boulevard!" he announced to his men, "Don't let any of them get away!" The detective was in a bit of a rush than usual today, as he had a reason to get to the virus attack. He was mainly interested in trying to catch Mega Man before Commander Takuya got a hold of the boy. He knew that the Blue Bomber was aware of how the virus attacks operated and if he could get hold of him long enough he could figure out what was going on. He wasn't about to let an opportunity slip him by.

The police cars came to a stop underneath an overpassing bridge and the cops quickly stormed out of the vehicles. Goyoda stepped out of his car and looked through his Transer, finding little blips on his radar. "The viruses are above us! You know what to do, men!" The officers obeyed as they all pointed their vacuum guns at the overpass. They could see large static electricity erupting from the bridge, a sign of virus activity.

Strangely enough, the cops seemed to find something funny about it. One by one, they all started giggling and chuckling.

"What the?" Goyoda gasped, turning around to his men, "What's so funny?!"

"We're (puffft!) sorry, sir," one of the officers managed muttered in his laughs, "I don't understand it myself (hehe) but suddenly we're in the mood to-!" he couldn't even finish talking as he and all the other cops broke down in a storm of laughter, dropping their vacuum guns at their feet.

"Hey, stop laughing! Capture... those viruses...!" In the midst of his demands, Goyoda was feeling a tingling sensation inside of him, a sensation that was giving him the urge to laugh. He tried to hold himself and suppress it, but it was proving to be too much even for him. "Hehehe- the viruses could get getting away, you should be ashamed- HAHAHAHAHA!"

Stone blocks flew out from the overpass and fell onto the police. Still laughing their asses off, the police managed to escape just enough to escape the blocks as they crashed onto the cars.

Up in the Wave World, a collection of viruses were causing havoc on the bridge. Ghostly viruses known as Peekaboos, and void-like creatures with arms called Grabitys, and even a few Mettraurs were up and about messing with machines and throwing rocks around. It didn't seem like they weren't going to stop, at least until purple beams shot out from the sky and vaporised some of them. Their attention diverted, the viruses immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky. A green streak zig-zagged through the air before beaming down before the viruses and materialized.

"More of these things," Mega Man frowned, standing up straight, "Virus swarms have been happening all day. What's up with that?"

"No need for questions, all we need to do is waste these guys," Omega-Xis told him.

"Yeah, time to rock out on some virus busting," Mega Man nodded, fishing out a card into his fingers, _"Battle Card, Predation! Flame Sword!"_ Mega Man tossed the card into the air and Omega-Xis chomped onto it, transforming into a blade made of fire. Mega Man rushed forward and slashed passed a couple Mettraurs, deleting them quickly. Several Peekaboos quickly surrounded him and spat wisps. The Blue Bomber spun over the wisps and cut down the Peekaboos one by one before moving on to the Grabitiys.

"You know, it's kinda weird that the viruses are just going down in one hit. Sorta anti-climatic, don't cha think?" Mega Man asked, slicing up another Mettraur.

"Well, these viruses made to disrupt systems. They aren't exactly combat oriented. Then again, that's what the greater viruses are for," Omega-Xis said. The HUD on Mega Man's helmet quickly began beeping as a large mass homing on them, "And speak of the devil. No pun intended."

"Hm?" Mega Man quickly looked down, "Underneath us!" He jumped out of the way as soon as the bridge imploded, causing several of the unfortunate remaining viruses flying. Mega Man skid backward as smoke and debris rose from the large hole, watching a giant mechanical cat crawl out of the gap. It was purple, with glowing red eyes, large fangs, and razor claws. "Ha! A giant kitty!" Mega Man grinned. "Where's a giant ball of yarn when you need it?"

"Skin that cat!" Omega-Xis shouted. The Panther Virus hissed as it pounced forward and swung its claws at him. Mega Man quickly jumped backward as the paw slammed to the ground, leaving a large paw shaped imprint. The Panther Virus slammed it's paw down again on the elusive hero, and again, and again, leaving four imprints in its wake. It opened it's mouth and spewed out a flame breath at him, hitting him at the full force of fire. Mega Man bared his teeth as he fought through the pain, staggering backward as the flame breath knocked him over and left parts of his suit blackened.

"Alright, alright, chill! What, you need a kitty litter or something?!" Mega Man snapped. The virus hissed again and lunged, forcing Mega Man to roll underneath it as it passed over him. "Uncool! If' that's the way you want it," Mega Man frowned, pulling out another Battle Card, _"Battle Card, Predation! Shotgun Ice!"_ Omega-Xis chomped onto the card and transformed into an ice blue sawed-off shotgun. Mega Man took aim and fired ice bursts from the weapon. The Panther Virus was hit by the blast and immediately froze over. _"Battle Card, Predation! Giga Hammer!"_ Mega Man swapped his weapon of choice to a laser hammer. He jumped up into the air and gave a shout as he swung the hammer down, striking the Panther Virus and causing to shatter into millions of ice pieces.

 **(End Song)**

Mega Man looked up and held his free hand out as the faux snow fell, "Not too shabby," Omega-Xis noted, transforming back, "That should be the the last batch for now."

"That's good. Let's go. Too bad this bridge got all messy, though," Mega Man sighed. He looked below the bridge to check on the officers, seeing that they all were calming down from their laughing fits. Of course, he knew he had to make a getaway before the decided to go after him again, and so he turned to a beam of green light and flying off.

* * *

Upon arrival, Netto planted him on the Occult Research Club's couch and massaged his shoulders. He felt very sore, along with the heat burns from the Panther Virus' attack that was left on his body. "Man, I still feel hot," he muttered.

"Let me heal you, Netto-san," Asia offered.

"Ah, thanks Asia. Greatly appreciated," Netto smiled. Asia smiled back as she sat next to him and activated her Twilight Healing, running her green lit hands over his shoulders. Netto relaxed as he felt the soreness and burns quickly disappear.

"Glad to help. It's the least I could do since you're always fighting those viruses by yourself," Asia told him.

"But the bridge did get wrecked," Koneko remarked, her tone dry as ever. Netto gave her a deadpan glare and huffed. Collateral damages were often unavoidable, but Koneko seemed to have a habit of commenting on his screwups when she saw fit. As if to downplay his good intentions. It had already been several weeks since he officially enrolled into the ORC, and still she acted annoyed around him and gave him the cold shoulder. Likely it was because she was one of the several girls who viewed him as a pervert, and Koneko's dislike for perverts was very well known around the school.

"Oh come on, Koneko," Yuto said with an easy smile, "You at least have to give him credit for freeing Sona-kaichou from that Libra guy." Koneko just shrugged.

"There, all done," Asia said, deactivating her healing.

"Thanks a bunch," Netto thanked, patting his shoulder. "Don't feel the burn anymore."

"The frequency of these EM viruses appearing is quite worrisome," Rias observed. "How many incidents has it been this week alone?"

"Three so far," Akeno answered. "Luckily we have Netto-kun and Omega-Xis-chan helping us deal with the problem."

Rias frowned. She hated feeling useless during times like this. However, Netto was the only one of them who specialized in this field. Devils were more used to dealing with supernatural threats, not the ones that came from space. Even worse, virus and FMian attacks were unlike the hideouts of stray devils in that they often happened in populated areas of the city which prevented the rest of the Peerage from assisting. It was a once in a blue moon chance that viruses would appear in areas that were abandoned. It was also the reason why she was able to use her powers during the fight against Libra Scales, as no one was outside of the thermal geometric plant. She had informed her brother, Sirzechs, about the situation. At first, he humored her. He was rather skeptical about the existence of aliens until she handed him the evidence.

"That's not even the strangest part," Netto added, raising his pointer finger, "When I got to the last virus wave, I saw the Satella Police nearby. It looked like they were going to handle the viruses like they usually would but they started laughing all of a sudden. It didn't look like they were in control of themselves. Then after I deleted the viruses in that area they all just stopped and calmed down."

"That can't be a coincidence," Rias frowned, hands on her hips. "Strange and unexplainable things just don't happen for no reason, even in the realm of the supernatural. Then again, this is the realm of cosmic beings. But my point still stands."

"Emotional manipulation would appear to be in the range of their abilities. Omega-Xis-san, do you know any FMians capable of such a thing?" Yuuto asked.

" _As a matter of fact I do,"_ Omega-Xis said, speaking up from Netto's Transer. _"Gemini is the only one among us who has such an ability. The ultrasonic waves she emits can affect the nervous systems of living beings. She's always been good at psychological warfare. One of her missions involved taking down an entire civilization. She turned everyone against each other and let them destroy themselves."  
_

"Yikes," Netto paled, "When you said she was the strongest, you weren't kidding."

"She probably sent signals to the brains to make them laugh. If she can manipulate emotions, then making people laugh is just the beginning," Akeno muttered, "But how would this affect devils like us?"

" _Even if you're bodies are made of sterner stuff, you still do have nervous systems,"_ Omega-Xis continued, _"She'd have to crank up the frequency a bit more to affect you guys. Netto would be the only one unaffected with my frequency protecting his."_

"So from all the virus attacks that're been happening lately, it's safe to say that Gemini is the one behind this mess," Netto frowned. "It won't be long before she decides to come to us personally."

* * *

 _Detective's log, May 14th._

 _This was the third incident of virus attacks that happened this week. My squad and I were dispatched to collect the virus in order to continue the research on how to deal with the more effectively. Unfortunately, we somehow ended up in a laughing fit for no apparent reason and it caused us to be unable to handle the virus attack. Not only that, but Mega Man showed up again and took care of the virus before leaving, right after we were able to get our nerves straight. I'm still unsure of what to make of him. Sure he does seem to be helping, but I still need more answers on him. The news is also all too eager to create a slander campaign on him, and that isn't helping at all. I'm losing more tips than I'm gaining evidence and this UNIT organization isn't making things easy for me. It's a real pain in the ass.  
_

 _End log._

Goyoda gave a groan as he flexed his shoulder arm, feeling stiff from sitting on the chair for so long. "Light nights. What a drag."

Deciding to take a break, he stepped out of his office to grab a cup of joe. Taking a styrofoam cup into his hand, he set it underneath the coffee maker on the wall and tinkered with the touch screen panel till it poured out black steaming liquid. Leaning on the wall next to the coffee maker was a woman sipping on her own cup of coffee. She looked to be in her late 20s but still looked pretty young. Her skin was dark, expressing an African origin, with brown eyes and chestnut hair that just reached her shoulders with sidebangs, the one on the right nearly covering her eye. She was wearing a blue jacket with that had white cuffs with the insignia of the Satella Police- a yellow star on a black circle- on the left shoulder sleeve, along with blue pants and white boots.

"Still got nothing?" the woman, Roslyn Krantz, asked.

"I'm honestly starting to believe this whole talk about an alien invasion going on," Goyoda sighed, taking a long sip of his coffee. "It's the only explanation there is for why we haven't gotten anything."

"Ah, the age-old question finally answered. Are we alone in this universe?" Roslyn chuckled. "Still begs the question, what do the aliens want with us?"

"The suit n' glasses didn't go into specifics but I'm betting it ain't good. It's not like he was willing to talk either. I don't like being kept in the dark like this." Another sip out of his cup, "And then there's that Mega Man kid. How does he connect to all this?"

Roslyn gulped down the last of her drink and threw it in the trash, "Well chief, it's not like you have an idea of what he looks like under his helmet." As the younger officer when off to return to work, leaving Goyoda to think. It's true, there were plenty of young teenagers with black hair living in Japan, and his concealed face only added to the mystery of who he was. However, his thoughts went to the one person who he found whenever Mega Man had appeared.

He first met the Kusanagi kid knocked unconscious during the appearance of the strange wave.

He then met him again during the train collapsing incident, when Mega Man made his debut.

Then he found the Kusanagi kid standing on a rooftop in the middle of the night when he once again was tailing Mega Man.

It seemed that now after so long, he finally had some sort of lead.

* * *

Netto and Asia were on their way to school the next morning, accompanied by the several other students walking along with them as they talking with one another. Unbeknownst to them, Goyoda was spying on them from a tree on the other side of the street while drinking through a milk carton.

" _Hey, Netto,"_ Omega-Xis suddenly whispered, _"That detective is here."_ Netto and Asia quickly turn to the other side of the street. Much to their surprise, they both saw Goyoda spying from behind the tree.

"That detective?" Netto blinked.

"Why is he here?" Asia asked, looking worried. "You don't think he's figured out that you're you-know-who, do you?"

"I honestly don't know," Netto muttered. "Still, we just gotta act natural. We don't want him to suspect anything." Asia nodded in response and they both walked past the gate.

* * *

The day went on pretty smoothly with some form of hijinks here and there, though none too important to speak of. Currently, Netto was spending his time at the school's planetarium. It resembled an auditorium but with the seats all set in a circle. Netto stood at the upper level of the planetarium, control the interface through his Transer. All around him, various holograms of stars and planets all swarmed, the atmosphere dazzling all around him. Netto would have continued to get lost in the emersion, but a beeping alarm from his Transer broke him out of it.

"Oh, time already?" Netto looked through his Transer and blinked, "Must've really lost myself." He tinkered with his Transer and deactivated the controls of the planetarium, allowing the space to fade away and return the planetarium back to normal. "Time to go."

" _That's weird. You usually stay here for an hour straight,"_ Omega-Xis commented.

"AMAKEN Labs just got their repairs done so I'm gonna go for a visit," Netto replied. "Buchou said that we don't have any waiting clients today so I'm free. Asia's coming along too."

" _Oh, well that's cool,"_ Omega-Xis said as Netto stepped out of the planetarium. _"Least we don't have to deal with the customers today, especially after having to deal with that old geezer last time. His old age was definitely catching up to him, especially if he couldn't remember what he said three seconds ago."_

"Omega-Xis, that's rude," Netto scolded.

" _Hey, it's not like he can hear us,"_ Omega-Xis continued, _"Besides, his hearing's probably failing too."_

"OMEGA-XIS!"

Dealing with the ill-mannered alien made Netto fail to realize that someone was walking nearby and quickly noticed the argument. "Hey, Kusanagi," Jason called over, noticing the spat, "Who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" Netto nearly jumped, turning around and hiding his Transer behind his back. "No one important, sempai. I'm just gonna go home now!" He quickly turned tail and ran off, leaving a suspicious looking Jason to stare at his back.

Netto ran out of the doors and reached the front courtyard, slowing down his momentum. "Man, that was a close one."

 _"Heh. man, these people aren't making this easy for you here, huh?"_ Omega-Xis remarked. _"That Jason guy seems to really have out for you."_

"Only because the girls keep complaining to him about the perverts, and to him, I'm the most frequent," Netto hissed. "Believe or not, he's one of the other most popular students in school. I think it has to due with his height and his bad boy foreign appearance. He's also never caught doing anything perverted and is usually around to defend the girls' chastity. In fact, he's the second most popular boy in school behind Yuuto-sempai."

" _So he's a chivalrous type,"_ Omega-Xis mused. _"I honestly don't see the point in that."_

"Girls tend to get charmed through chivalry. That's that's what my dad always said, and that's how the MC of _Dopamine_ got his girl. The thing is there isn't a lot of opportunities to do that," Netto answered. Walking through the courtyard, he quickly noticed Asia waiting at the front gate. Asia saw him approach as well and waved at him.

"Hey! Netto-san!" the Italian waved.

"Hey, Asia. Did you wait long?" Netto waved back.

"Nope. I got here just a minute ago," Asia told him, smiling.

"Sweet. Let's go," Netto smiled. Before he could walk out of the gate, he quickly saw something from across the street that made him pale. "Oh shoot."

The detective was still there. And he hadn't even moved from the tree he was standing behind. A pile of milk cartons was scattered underneath him. He had been standing there all day. "That detective is still there?!" Asia gawked.

" _He's annoyingly persistent,"_ Omega-Xis commented.

"What do we do now?" Asia asked, worried. He would follow them they left the school building, and if there was an alien attack and Netto needed to transform, he could risk exposing himself to the cops.

"I think I have a way distract him," Netto mused. "I haven't done this from a distance before, but I could work." Looking at a car parked next to Goyoda, he focused his eyes at the vehicle as the flickered from red to blue. In his suddenly blue vision, he could see all the inner workings of the car. He could see the switches, circuits, and wiring. Everything that made it tick. Normally, when he interfaced with tech he would come into contact with it or would have to be at a considerably close range. But he had never manipulated technology from as far of a distance as across the street before. But if he focused just long enough...

 **WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

The loud shrieking and flashing headlights of the car alarm startled Goyoda as he dropped his milk carton in surprise, with the noise also caught the notice of the nearby students as they looked at the car and Goyoda with startled faces. "Come on, before he notices!" Netto said. He and Asia ran off on the sidewalk before Goyoda could notice them disappearing.

"Was that your technopathy?" Asia asked him.

"Yeah, I triggered the car alarm to distract the detective so he'd be too distracted to see us leave," Netto said. "Doing it from a long distance gives me a bit of a headache, though. Haven't got the hang of properly controlling it yet."

"Whatever it was it worked! So we don't have to worry about the detective for now at least!" Asia told him.

* * *

After many days and a lot of Yen spent to undo the damage done by the virus attack, AMAKEN Labs was back on business. Netto lead Asia through the walkway of the facility as they both went past several people riding on hover segways and small hovering cars. "Glad to see this place running smoothly again,"

"Your kaa-sama really works here?" Asia asked, looking back at the passing segways.

"Mmhm, she's one of the bosses here," Netto told her. "It's the reason why she isn't home very often. She still checks up on me when she get's the chance to, though."

"Sounds like your kaa-sama has a really tough job," Asia said as both of them stepped into the main building of the facility.

"Hey, at least she seems to enjoy it," Netto replied.

They pair rode the elevator up several stories in, reaching the 10th floor where Shuko's office was located. Netto lead Asia through the hallway and eventually the door with a sign that read **"Dr. Shuko Kusanagi Ph.D."**. Netto went up to the speaker on the door and pressed the button, making a small ringing sound.

" _Yes, who is this?"_ Shuko's voice came from the speaker.

"It's me and Asia, mom. We came by for a visit," Netto answered back.

" _Ah! Come on in! I was just about to go out for a snack!"_

Netto opened the door and went inside, with Asia following. The interior of Shuko's offices was as large as a family room. The walls were adorned with several certificates from his mother's past achievements, one _Nobel Prize_ medal among them, and a few modern art paintings. A Smartboard was at the corner, riddled with several complex equations that only the best mathematicians could understand. At the far end of the room where are partially blinded window stood was a desk with a holo-computer, a phone, and a photograph of their family, their whole family. A younger Netto was riding on his dad's shoulders as his mom stood beside him. His mom had taken the selfie and put the picture into a frame on her desk. Sitting at said desk was the woman herself, who was previously working at the computer with what appeared to be VR visors on her eyes. Seeing her son and adopted daughter entering her office, she lifted the visors over her head and gave a welcoming smile. "Hey, kids. How was school today?"

"Oh, you know. Just the usual," Netto said with a shrug. His days at school were a bit more tolerable now that he was part of the Occult Research Club. It felt nice to no longer be a social outcast despite the suspicious gazes he got from students who still believed him to be a perverted peeping tom.

"Well, I'm glad you're a lot happier these days. It really puts your mother at ease," Shuko beamed. She stood from her chair and stretched out her arms. "You know, I think it's time I took a break. In the meantime, we should show Asia around the place. Give her the grand tour of AMAKEN," Shuko suggested.

"Oh, that'll be wonderful!" Asia smiled.

Shuko smiled, "Let's not waste any more time then. Come on, let me introduce you to our interns."

"Inters?" Asia asked, cocking her head.

Shuku lead the two high schoolers down the lower floors and into the experimental lab area of the facility. "Kids just like you, though a bit older, go through training programs to prepare for careers later in life. They don't get paid and getting a job here isn't a guarantee, but it's a very good learning experience."

"Seems pretty complicated," Asia commented. As soon as they entered the main lab, Asia's eyes sparkled brightly as she saw everything before her. Numerous people, looking to be in late high school to early college years, were messing around with various tech and machines. Some machines were robotic limbs performing several complicated tasks like drawing up formulas and even some simple ones like playing table top tennis. Others were using new, unfamiliar robots. Some looked like animals, and others looked like humans. "Wow..."

"And this is where everyone is at play here," Shuko smiled.

Netto's eyes wandered over to what appeared to be a very thin bicycle. He went over to it as his eyes flash blue, analyzing the wheels thin on the bike, noting that they weren't even connected to the bike itself. "EM suspension?"

"Hey!" Netto quickly turned around, coming face to face with a female figure, wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. She was around his height, if somewhat taller, was on the slender side and had a decently sized chest. Her face was concealed by a bike helmet, his reflection being the only thing visible on the visors. "Who are you?"

"Eh, um, I'm..." Netto twisted his tongue awkwardly, not expecting someone approaching him so suddenly. Luckily, he had his mother to help him.

"Leiko," Shuko smiled walking behind Netto with Asia next to her. "This is Netto, my son," she introduced as she ruffled his hair, "And the other one is Asia Argento, my adopted daughter. They just started high school recently. Netto, Asia, this is Leiko Tomago, one of the interns here."

Leiko removed her bike helmet from her head, revealing a fair skinned beauty with pink glossy lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eye shadow. She stoically blew a bubble gum and popped it in her mouth. "Welcome to real life, kiddos."

"Erm, right," Netto replied, looking back at the bike. "I've never seen EM suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance = faster bike," Leiko said, taking out one of the wheels. "But not fast enough. Not yet." She tossed the wheel into a pile of similar wheels collected in a single recycling bin, most likely scraps. "I need a lighter, stronger alloy for that. No luck so far."

"What about bassnium?" Netto suggested. "It's durable and can be molded into thin structures?"

Leiko turned and stared at him, "You're kidding, right? Bassnium blocks electromagnetic waves, not to mention it's expensive and a rare element. I'm not gonna waste energy and resources over that."

"Ugh, sorry," Netto frowned, put off by her snark.

"Yeah, well best you think before you say something, kid," Leiko said, going of to the side as he walked nearly bumped into someone.

"Ah, careful!" the man said as Leiko continued on her way without a second glance. He turned around and blinked as he recognized two familiar people. "Netto? Asia?"

"Utagai-san!" the teenagers both ran up to the man as soon as they saw him, having not seen him since the event weeks ago. "You're back!" Netto exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm back on duty after a long rest," Utagai smiled, rubbing the back of his head. The man before them today was completely different from the one they saw before. He looked more calm and relaxed, friendly too. The rings that were under his eyes were also nonexistent. "You both must've been pretty worried. Sorry about that."

"Oh I almost forgot to mention," Shuko said, walking to the group. "Utagai-kun is working with the interns on their projects. To put simply, he's their mentor."

"As I was lying down on the hospital bed I had a realization," Utagai said, "There are a lot of other people who have many new creative ideas just waiting to be shown, and I'm not the only one. I can't just keep looking at people so suspiciously because of what one person did. So, I took the job as one of the mentors for the internship so I can at least keep others from making the same mistakes I did."

"Really?" Asia smiled. "That's good news!"

"Glad to see signs of improvements," Netto added.

"Utagai-kun, how about you join us for little bit?" Shuko offered. "I was just about to find something to drink. You want anything?"

"I guess I could go for something cool myself," Utagai shrugged.

* * *

After getting four cold drinks, the group sat outside on a grassy hill next to one of the rockets in the facility. Already, they were in a casual conversation with Shuko taking the reigns. "So, Netto, Asia, I know you to both joined school clubs but what exactly do you to do?"

"Oh you know, it's called the Occult Research Club so we study and research everything that has to do with the supernatural," Netto said. That was the half-truth, of course. The reality of the club's activities was much stranger than that.

"A club that focuses on the paranormal?" Utagai said, tilting his head. "Never thought you'd be interested in that. But it's good to that you widened your horizons I suppose."

"Ah, yeah. You have a point," Netto nodded. "But the school does have this really cool planetarium there."

"A planetarium in the school?" Utagai blinked.

"You can almost touch stars that are thousands of miles away. They've got everything. Intricate details about the universe are stored in the computers and you can even see the explosive birth of a new star."

"Oh?" Shuko smiled.

"That sounds really cool," Asia said, amazed.

"Pathways across space, wormholes, all the things you can't learn from books or a classroom but you have to see for yourself," Netto finished with a giddy smile.

Shuko giggled, "I can't believe how much of your father has gotten into you."

"Really?" Netto blinked.

"Yes," Shuko nodded, looking over at the rocket. "Daigo-kun would get excited like a little kid whenever he talked about outer space. He always said that space was filled with dreams and adventures"

"Dreams and adventures. Wow," Asia echoed in wonderment.

"I know, right? Definitely sounds like something dad would say," Netto nodded, smiling.

" _That's overstating it,"_ Omega-Xis quickly interjected. Netto nearly freaked out and spilled his drink before slowly slamming his palm onto his Transer while hissing "shhh!"

They would have continued on talking about how the pair were going on with school, but they sound got themselves a very rude interrupting in the form of loud siren alarms that echoed in the lab. "What is that?!" Asia exclaimed, covering her ears.

Utagai quickly opened up his Transer and frowned as he looked through the readings. "There's a problem in the combustion lab!"

Inside the combustion lab room, smoke from busted pipes and rapidly growing fire began to fill the air as co-workers began laughing their asses off. Everyone was far too paralyzed from the laughter to do anything, as if the Joker suddenly came to town. Shuko, Utagai, and the Kuoh students quickly entered the room and were greeted with the mess. "What's going on? What happened?!" Shuko demanded.

One of the female workers turned around from her chair, still laughing like crazy. "We're very sorry, Dr. Kusanagi! Hehehe- the experiment was a failure!"

"It failed?" Shuko repeated quizly.

"Hahaha! And it was just a simple mistake!" the female worker laughed.

"This is no time to be laughing! Hurry up and put that fire out!" Shuko scolded. "Utagai! Help me with this!"

"Roger that!" Utagai nodded. As both adults worked to undo the damage was quickly as possible, Netto and Asia took the opportunity to exit the room without anyone noticing.

"That was the same thing that happened to those police officers yesterday," Netto said, eyes narrowing, "It was when I was busting those viruses."

"Netto, this might be Gemini's doing, right?" Asia asked him nervously.

Netto flipped open his Transer and asked the resident alien to confirm her suspicion. "Omega-Xis?"

" _She's right,"_ Omega-Xis nodded. _"This has Gemini's name written all over it. She's here."_

Netto grimaced and looked back at Asia, "Alright. Asia, you go and tell the other club members while I'll go and deal with Ms. Mood Swing. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Asia nodded, but she still looked very uncertain. "OK. Please be careful." Getting a quick nod from him was all she needed to go and find a safe spot to teleport to the clubhouse.

" _And now we need to be on our way too,"_ Omega-Xis said.

"I'm way ahead of you," Netto replied. "We'll finish this in now time."

* * *

 **(Insert Song - Run or Die - Christian Baczyk)**

A few miles away, Gemini herself was standing on a ledge of a building, overlooking a street corner that was still very functional. She looked like a teenage girl in a white bodysuit-like armor, flashing of her feminine curves, and trims of gray around her waist and legs. Her white helmet sported a gold horn and two red diamonds were sported on the chest armor. Her eyes were blood red in color and appeared doe-like, though with a sinister gaze. Her long black hair was rather beautiful, as though it had been taken care of quite well, but her skin was in a dark yellow color for some reason. But what was really the most noticeable feature was the fact that her left arm seemed to be twice as long as her right arm, and resembled a yellow gauntlet and sported a spike on the shoulder. With a small smirk, she raised her armored arm and emitted a ripple of pulse waves at the street. The pulse grew in size as it completely overtook the corner. The result was instantaneous as all the drivers started laughing uncontrollably, and as a consequence didn't pay attention to the signs. All the cars began to either run over sidewalks or into each other. Either way, it was a complete mess.

One of the drivers managed to get out of his car despite his constant laughing, "Hahaha! Hey, you bastard! Watch where you're driving!"

"Hehehe... and why are you complaining!" the driver who crashed behind him snickered as he struggled out of his vehicle, "You fall asleep at the wheel or something- hahahaha!"

"Shut up- hahahaha!" the first driver cackled, grabbing the other man by the collar. This was obviously meant to be threatening, but it failed on so many levels, "I'm the victim here- hahahaha!"

The streets eventually came alive with loud laughter as the drivers got out of their cars and started arguing and yelling, some even getting to fights. Though with all that was going on, it was more of a laugh-a-thon than a free-for-all. Gemini Spark smirked at her handiwork, "It's no wonder the effect is instantaneous on an inferior species."

"So it was you!" the lightning user blinked as she turned around to the voice behind her. Looking up, she saw a green streak zipping down from the air before dropping before her, materializing into Mega Man.

"I was waiting for you, Omega-Xis," Gemini Spark smiled coolly, "I knew you'd come once I created a little chaos."

"What?" Omega-Xis blinked. Then he frowned as he realized what she meant, "So we've been baited."

"Oh, wait. My bad," she mocked, "Since your friend has already transformed, you go by Mega Man, isn't that right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Mega Man frowned, moving into a stance. "I don't know what you plan on doing, but we're taking you down, Gemini!"

"Sorry, but I go by Gemini Spark now!" was all that Gemini Spark said before vanishing and reappearing before Mega Man in a blink of light. Mega Man was almost taken off guard from the sudden burst of speed but reacted quickly be leaping over her armored gauntlet as it rocketed forward with a punch. He landed lightly on the arm before flipping off and landing behind the lightning EM being and spun on his heel to counter with a roundhouse kick. Gemini Spark quickly blocked the kick with her bare forearm and then kicked him back on the chest. Mega Man was sent hurtled back from the blow, his feet only inches from the rooftop, but landed quickly from the hit.

"She's good. She actually knows how to fight," Mega Man whispered, slowly getting into another stance.

"I'll be taking the Andromeda Key from you, once I've had my fun with you," Gemini Spark declared, shaking the numbness from her arm.

"You're friends said the same thing, and they got their butts whooped. I can do the same with you!" Mega Man shouted, shooting purple energy pellets from the Mega Buster. Gemini Spark quickly rose her gauntlet arm as a barrier formed around her, reflecting the shots harmlessly away. Clicking his tongue, Mega Man pulled out a Battle Card. _"Battle Card, Predation! Radio Sword!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and morphed into the green energy blade. Gemini Spark smirked as she clenched her armored gauntlet, electricity sparking from her fist, as she rushed in to meet him in the center of the clash, somersaulting and cartwheeling in ways that would have made contortionists and acrobats green with envy as she did. Despite having an armored gauntlet, it didn't seem to hinder any movement. Mega Man was doing the same, side flipping in a way capoeira practitioners would in the start a capoeira game. Once reaching the center, she instinctively raised her gauntlet to block the blade of Mega Man's sword with an echoing clank.

Gemini Spark was quick to make use of her gauntlet to block and parry the swings while throwing several swings of her own, both of her arms and legs. Mega Man was quick and nimble, being able to bob and weave around the punches, and spinning over her kicks. She was also very flexible, as her body twisted and bent from his swings and kicks. Though he managed to land a stomp kick to her chest to knock her backward. She rolled over the roof before propelling herself back to her feet and aimed her clenched gauntlet at him.

" _Rocket Knuckle!"_ Gemini Spark yelled as the left arm shot off like a rocket and raced towards Mega.

"Crud!" Mega Man gasped, quickly shimmering away into a rainbow light before the gauntlet could hit him.

Gemini Spark smirked as she too disappeared into a shimmering rainbow, "It's useless to run."

Upon building miles away, Mega Man reappeared in a shimmer of light. "Heh, guess it was too slow," Mega Man boasted, looking around him.

"Kid, you might wanna look behind you!" Omega-Xis spoke.

"Wha-wah?" Mega Man quickly turned around. To his surprise, the rocket fist had reappeared and was closing on him fast. "Give me a break!" he exclaimed. He turned tail and ran, leaping and bouncing across each building he came across. Alas, the missile was not losing momentum.

"That tenacious missile is getting on my nerves," Omega-Xis growled, "It follows us everywhere we go!"

"We need to find somewhat to cut it off!" Mega Man added, jumping down to the street below. Shockingly, there was another gauntlet missile flying right toward them. Mega Man skided to a stop instinctively and looked back at the other missile still flying behind him.

"Two birds, one stone," Mega Man declared, pulling out another card, _"Battle Card, Predation! Ghostfoo!"_ As soon as Omega-Xis ate the card, a puff of smoke engulfed Mega Man. As it cleared, he was replaced by large tanuki plushie. Both missiles struck the plush at both sides and created a smoky explosion. Mega Man landed from his quick jump and stop back up, looking around for where Gemini Spark would show up next. A black vortex quickly opened above him, allowing someone to jump out at him.

" _Elec Sword!"_ Gemini Spark shouted, raising the bladed lightning weapon over her head. Mega Man acted quickly as Omega-Xis moved forward and grabbed the blade in his jaws. Lightning raced around them both and caused them to yell out in pain. Mega Man kicked Gemini Spark in the gut, knocking her backward to get some distance from her.

"Omega-Xis, you alright?" Mega Man asked his partner.

"I'm fine," Omega-Xis panted, "Use another Battle Card!"

" _Battle Card, Predation! Wide Sword!"_ Omega-Xis ate the card and transformed into a wide bladed sword with a red hilt. Mega Man swung down at Gemini Spark, only to miss as she disappeared into another vortex. She then reappeared above him and swung down, hoping to cut Mega Man down to size. Mega Man blocked the strike, glaring at the female EM Wave Human. The pair exchanged blows before Mega Man was forced to jump backward from a sweeping slash, but was quickly chased down.

"Coming up a little short, are we?" Gemini Spark grinned, clashing her blade against his, "Is this really the full extent of your power after you've transformed?"

"What?" he growled as she disappeared through the vortex again.

"You still have yet to fully grasp the EM Wave Change! I on the other hand...!" she shouted, appearing behind him. Mega Man quickly jumped to the side before she had the chance to bring down her sword.

"Can it! I'm still in training!" he snapped. _Battle Card, Predation!"_ Mega Man threw another card up into the air and Omega-Xis quickly ate it, transforming into a cannon that resembled a small volcano, _"Fire Bazooka!"_ He took aim and fired a powerful stream of flames at Gemini Spark. She crossed her arms as soon as the flames slammed into her, pushing her backward with her boots scraping into the concrete. With a yell, she swung her arms wide out, blowing the stream back and forcing Mega Man to cover himself as embers whipped around him. Standing upright, Gemini Spark casted a condescending smirk. "Nothing?!"

"Blast her one more time!" Omega-Xis ordered.

"Yeah!" Mega Man nodded, pointing the bazooka.

" _Plasma Gun!"_ another voice shouted.

"What?" An electrified blast of pink energy came down as Mega Man barely dodged and jumped back. The missed impact caused a wide blast as smoke and debris kicked up. Looking up, he saw to his shock that there was a girl identical to the one he was fighting standing on a high building. Her long, wild hair was in a silver-white color and her red eyes looked sharp, though they held the gaze of an immature child. She was clad in a black catsuit with and a gold right gauntlet from shoulder to finger with a gold spike sprouting from the shoulder pad. She wore black knee-high boots. On her head was a white helmet with a gold horn sprouting from the crown. Two red diamonds were also embedded to her suit.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry, it's just me!" the black Gemini Spark laughed childishly.

"Another Gemini Spark?" Omega-Xis frowned.

"I did see something like this coming," Mega Man grimaced, "In astrology, Gemini represents twins after all. I was wondering when the other one would show up."

"That's right!" Gemini White indicated as she suddenly appeared next to Gemini Black. Mega Man blinked, wonder how she got up there without him noticing, "I am her, and she is me. The two of us are one. Up till now, you were only fighting against half our power."

"And now the real playdate is about to begin," Gemini Black grinned, her eyes gaining an even more disturbing gleam. "You do know how to show girls a good time, don't you Mega-kun? Don't leave us hanging!"

"I don't think they wanna let us go," Mega Man frowned.

"Get ready, they're on their way!" Omega-Xis alerted.

Both Gemini Sparks jumped down with their Elce Sword blazing as Mega Men pulled out two Battle Cards, _"Battle Card, Predation!"_ Omega-Xis snatched both cards out of the air, transforming both of Mega Man's arms into twin Radio Swords, _"Double Long Sword!"_ The twins quickly backed off and opted to flank him from both sides. Mega Man swung his swords blocked the swings they threw at him. From what he could tell, Gemini White was swift and fast, while Gemini Black was a brute. Still, both fought in sync, making the two all the more deadly.

That's not to say Mega Man didn't have any tricks of his own. Sweeping his right sword across the ground, a wall of blue energy, forcing the pair to retreat in backflips. Mega Man dashed out of the flames and jabbed the left sword into the concrete, propelling himself up with his feet in the air before hefting both swords around his back and over his head for a heavy strike. The twins quickly cartwheeled out of the way just as it struck, creating a miniature energy blast as heat and debris explode outward. Once the blast subsided, the twins quickly zigzagged across the fighting field, dodging the exploding energy slashes from Mega Man's swords. Gemini Black used a hand hop to up her feet into the air and kick an incoming slash into the sky. Gemini White used another vortex to appear behind Mega for another attack with her Elec Sword, but the EM Wave Devil instinctively jumped in a tuck and roll over it.

"Over here~!" Gemini Black hollered as she appeared next to him in a blink of light. Mega Man managed to react fast enough to hold his swords over his chest to before she placed a jumping back kick to knock him back several meters. Recovering, Mega Man jabbed his sword forward, and like a shotgun, it fired a fast moving energy blast. Gemini Black swung her Elec Sword at the blast, and it cut through cleanly, causing it to snuff out of life. At the same time, Gemini White blinked forward slashed at Mega with such speed, it was as if the Elec Sword were at two places at once. Luckily, Mega Man saw through it and blocked with his sword again. Gemini Black quickly joined her twin by jumping over her and bombarding him with several kicks. Both twins double teamed him with a combo of jabs, kicks, and punches before using a dual whirlwind kick to knock him tumbling away.

Mega Man struggled to stand up before dropping on one knee and panted hard, "They're strong... They just shrug off everything we throw at them!"

"Gemini has never held back in a fight, and she sure as hell isn't going to start now," Omega-Xis said, both twins striding up to his host with their swords sparking menacingly. "We have to think of another strategy."

Mega Man was inclined to agree. Looking over at his left, he noticed an empty lot with several construction vehicles still there. There didn't seem to be anyone in the vicinity either. An idea quickly formed in his head.

Gust kicked out from Gemini White's boot as she rushed forward with her sword raised. Mega Man leaped up into the air and over the fence just brought her sword down in a burst of energy. Land on the other side of the fence, he looked up just long enough to watch the twins jump in after him and landing meters away before the zipped up towards him again. Mega Man ducked and blocked blows for the sword, being forced into the defensive again. Sparks and statics of energy rained from the blows, the four blades striking one another in rapid succession. There was no doubt about it. These twin aliens were fighting to kill. Even Cygnus Wing didn't have such amount of bloodlust.

He was scared.

He was terrified.

What to do now?

He jumped over a bulldozer and planted his foot at the side upon landing. It wasn't a kick. There was no force behind it. Instead, wireframes wrapped around the machine before it came to life. The engines roared and the lights switched on before it turned its attention to the Geminis and charged at them.

"Huh. This is new," Gemini White observed with interest. As the bulldozer came towards Gemini Spark, both halves of the EM Wave Human joined their armored hands together and pointed them at the machine. The hands folded together and transformed into an intimidating looking railgun. The gun quickly began sparking with lightning as it charged up in power.

" _Gemini Thunder!"_ the twins called out, launching a huge blast of electric energy at the bulldozer. It engulfed the bulldozer in its blast and vaporized it to bits. As soon as it died down, all that was left was a large trench in the middle of the field with what remained the bulldozer scattered around. But the Blue Bomber was nowhere in sight.

 **(End Song)**

"Aw... he's gone," Gemini Black pouted childishly.

"He's at least mastered one thing. Running away," responded Gemini White, shrugging. "Let him go for now. We can still deal with him at any time."

"Hai~," Gemini Black saluted, both of them vanishing in a rainbow shimmer.

* * *

Netto stood outside the door to the clubroom, completely exhausted. The fight with Gemini Spark had drained him. The other FMians had been easy compared to Gemini Spark, but now he was faced with an enemy that was not holding back. The only reason he got away was because of luck. Gemini Spark probably didn't pursue him on a whim.

" _Netto..."_ Omega-Xis spoke. He had felt Netto's fear and it was intense.

"Omega-Xis...we have to tell the others..." Netto spoke. "This isn't something we can handle alone."

Omega-Xis remained silent as Netto pushed the door open.

The door opened and Asia gasped at the state he was in. "Netto-san!" Netto walked forward before stumbling. The nun managed to catch him. If she was still human, she would've fallen, but being a Devil she was now physically stronger and could support him without trouble. She led him over to the couch and lay him over it. The rest of the members saw the state he was in and was all quick to react.

"What happened?" Rias asked. She looked positively pale from seeing how depowered he was. Whoever he was fighting must've been very powerful.

" _It was Gemini... calls themselves Gemini Spark now,"_ Omega-Xis answered.

"'Themselves'? You mean there's two of them?" Akeno questioned.

" _Whoever Gemini did EM Wave Change with was someone who could fully utilize their full potential,"_ Omega-Xis stated grimly, _"They were completely in sync and overpowered us."_

"And they're running loose in our city," Koneko frowned, not even bothering to make a quippy remark.

"Buchou...I hate to admit it...but this has to be our strongest opponent yet," Netto said softly as Asia worked her magic to heal him.

"You were at a tactical disadvantage facing the two of them on your own," Yuuto commented.

" _Way to state the obvious, blondie,"_ snarked Omega-Xis. _"With Gemini's power distributed between two autonomous bodies, focusing on one left us open to the other."_

"Yeah... I'm afraid you aren't quite ready to face more than one opponent at once yet, Net," Rias sighed, folding her arms under her breasts, "I know you can handle a horde of viruses, but this opponent is different. If Gemini Spark shows up again, you'll need backup. The problem is trying to fight in an unpopulated area in order to make that happen."

While this had nothing to do with the supernatural world, the FMians were still a threat in her city and she was elected here to protect it from any threats. But unlike the stray devils and other paranormal creatures that she was more accustomed to dealing with, the aliens didn't seem to give a damn about who saw them. That was the main reason Netto had been dealing with the invasion by himself for the most part. She hated standing on the sidelines while her pawn was off dealing with threats from space.

Rias, unaware by most, was a fan of manga and anime. The only reason she didn't let this be publicly known was to maintain her image. Still, she got an idea. If they couldn't show who they were in public, perhaps they needed disguises. The people viewed Mega Man as a superhero, though she also knew that there were some who considered him to be a menace, much to her chagrin. In most cases there were more than one superheroes around, but what were the odds of that happening?

It would take some time, but she did have an idea.

* * *

Unaware to the ORC, a black vortex warped in front of the school and a figure stepped out before it closed behind them. A yellow aura emerged from the person's body as two masks appeared on each of her sides. The mask on the left was white and the other one on the right was black. Both had eerie red eyes, jagged teeth, and gold horns at the top.

"For our first battle, I'd say it went pretty well," both masks spoke in unison, though seemed to be speaking in single female voice, "Wouldn't you agree, Hotaru?"

The girl smiled darkly as she looked at the sky, "I guess."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Well, Gemini Spark seems to have raised the bar on what the FMians can really do, forcing Netto and Omega-Xis into a retreat. Even worse, her human identity is Asia's friend and classmate Hotaru. Is Hotaru even human to begin with? It's clear that she is a lot more than she seems. Part 2 is on the way, so stay tuned.

Roslyn Krantz is a character from the Mega Man Archie comics. And yes, it's a pun on the Shakespearian character Rosencrantz from Hamlet. GeminEye is also the title of a song from the Megas.


	10. You've Sparked a War

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **10th Contact: You've Sparked a War**

 _A young teenaged girl with black and silver hair ran through the darkened suburban streets, her dress ragged and filled with cuts, her arms and legs covered in cuts and bruises. She was getting tired from the running, her breath starting to get hard and shallow. Her legs were throbbing in pain, but she just kept running. She was scared, terrified for her life. The fear was enough to motivate her to keep running, to lose her pursuers._

 _Exhaustion finally caught up to her as she slowed down and hid in a playground, underneath a slide. She was just too tired to think, and she hadn't eaten anything for hours. She didn't know what to, only to rest. Rest, and hope that her pursuers hadn't found her. As far as she knew, she hadn't heard anyone behind her and hoped that it stayed that way.  
_

" _Over there! I found her! The monster child!"_

 _But it seemed that hope had abandoned her tonight._

 _The echoing voice in the night was enough to make her pick herself up and keep running, but her feet were too tired to get back up again. She stumbled out from behind the slide as she tried to get back on her feet. She suddenly felt a presence looming over behind her. Turning around, she found several men in black trenchcoats looming over her.  
_

" _Thought you could escape, monster?" the man in the front asked coldly, pulling out a sword from behind his back._

 _The girl couldn't say anything, her throat too dry for her to answer. She was shaking in fear, too terrified to move. She had no idea why they were after her, what they wanted. All she knew was that they called her a monster and wanted her dead for it._

 _For as long as she knew, she was different from everyone else. She had no family, no relatives, she always lived on her own. The other children her age never played with her because of her strange power. Sometimes scales would appear over her body without any explanation as to why. It wasn't any known skin condition and everyone around her found it to be too freaky. She was always alone and had nobody.  
_

 _And then one day, a group of men calling themselves the Hero Faction broke into her apartment and tried to kill her on the spot. She had been on the run for days and had been lucky for the most part, but it looked know her luck had run out._

 _"Now, disappear from this world!" the man declared, raising his sword. The girl could do nothing but shut her eyes and braced for the steel about to gorge into her.  
_

 _Just before the sword could be cut down, a blinding flash of light blinded the Hero Faction and forced them to back away. As their vision cleared, they could see a yellow barrier surrounding their target. Within the barrier, they could see that the girl was not alone. Floating front of her was a pair of masks. This only made the men try more._

" _Do something! Break that barrier!" another one of the trench coat men shouted. The rest of the group took out their swords as they glowed with magical energy. They all lunged and blurred, slashing around the barrier to break it, but it wouldn't even budge. Within the barrier as the sounds of clashing blades were muffled within, the girl stared at the masks before her._

" _What a surprise. There is someone here on this planet who is perfectly compatible with my electromagnetic wave frequencies," the masks mused._

" _Who... are you?" the girl asked, her voice hoarse._

" _Fear not. I am here to help," the masks said soothingly._

" _Are you an angel?"_

" _An angel?" the masks paused, seemingly confused, "You could say that, but not exactly. It would appear that you are in quite a fix. Would you like power? Would you like to be saved?"_

 _The girl looked at the masks, and then back at the men as they tried to break through the barrier. Seeing them trying to break through the barrier and try to kill her, her fear was replaced with another emotion. Rage. Rage at the men who tried to kill her because she was different. Rage at the whole world for shunning her. Now more if it. They backed her into the corner, and now it was time to bite back. "Yes," she declared, "Give me power! I want to be saved!"_

" _Then become one with me! I am Gemini and together we will become stronger!"_

 _Another shining light blasted the men backward, throwing them on their backs. They got back onto their feet and gazed at their target. To their astonishment and shock, two figures could be seen standing side by side in a pillar of light.  
_

" _The monster has shown its true colors! Kill it!" the leader demanded, the group blindly charging at the two figures._

 _Hotaru no longer had any fear. She now had a new friend and new power.  
_

" _Gemini...THUNDER!"_

 _A lightning bolt struck down onto the playground, enveloping it in a shockwave of electricity as light blinded everything._

* * *

 **(Insert Song - Vile's Plan - Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X)**

Hotaru shot up with a gasp, breathing heavily as cold sweat dripped from her face. She sighed as she palmed her forehead, wiping the sweat from her face, "That dream..." She stood up on her feet and looked over the horizon, gazing at the dancing neon lights below the dark sky that was the skyline of Kodama. The yellow aura flared around her, signaling the twin masks of Gemini emerging side by side.

"What's wrong? I could sense your heart rate rapidly increased in your sleep," Gemini asked. "Was it a bad dream?"

"You could say that," Hotaru said, folding her arms behind her back, "I was dreaming about the night we first met. The night you saved my life."

"And I'm certainly thankful that I did save you that night," Gemini replied. "You've helped me function properly on Earth."

"I know," Hotaru smiled, looking back at the masks, "You were my first friend. You helped me to evolve and get stronger. I was reborn."

"Reborn into an existence that is far superior to a normal Terran. This world has done nothing but cause you misery. There is no reason to feel any attachment to this place and you don't owe it anything," Gemini coxed.

"That's right," Hotaru agreed, her smile growing darker as she clenched her fist, "They were scared of my powers before, but now I'll really give them a reason to be afraid. _EM Wave Change! Hotaru Inazumi, On the Air!"_

A blindingly flashed from the iPod on Hotaru's waist and enveloped her in a small pillar. Her clothing disintegrated in the light, leaving her in the nude and visible only by a silhouette. Both her arms started to grow larger and longer before she seemingly split into two people twirling onto opposite sides, leaving both sides of their arms separate. Lightning shimmered around them as the lights dispersed. In the place of Hotaru was both halfs of Gemini Spark.

"Now, let's have some fun!" Gemini Black exclaimed giddily.

"Yeah, let's," Gemini White nodded, smirking.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kusanagi household, Netto was at his laptop trying to get his homework done. The keyword being trying. He felt far too distracted to get any work done. He really needed to take a break. Yawning to himself, he grabbed the terminal that was disconnected from his Transer.

"Hey, Omega-Xis," Netto called, opening the terminal. It was empty with no alien in sight. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He knew Omega-Xis couldn't have gone far so he reached for his Visualizers and put them on.

"Yeah? What's up?" Omega-Xis asked up in Netto's face.

"Ahh!" Netto exclaimed, nearly backing up, "Don't do that all the time!"

"I hope it's not another homework question," Omega-Xis said.

Netto relaxed as he laid back on his chair, "No it's not," he said, shaking his head, "It's about Gemini."

"Still upset that we lost, huh?" Omega-Xis sighed, "Relax, Netto. We'll get her next time."

"Yeah, I'm a bit upset, but I just have to wonder about her EM Wave Change form. It was like fighting two people at once. You would know Gemini best, but Gemini Spark is a whole other entity."

"You've got a point there," Omega-Xis mused, a thoughtful look crossing his face, "I fought alongside her for years. But I've never seen her actually split apart into two separate entities before."

"So I'm guessing you're pretty clueless about this too, huh?" Netto replied.

"Pretty much on the whole splitting in two category," Omega-Xis answered, downcast.

"Figures. That's not the only thing that's bugging me, though," Netto sighed. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at his ceiling, "She said that I have yet to fully grasp the EM Wave Change, and from what we've seen her do she might be right. Sure Rias has been training me, rigorously I might add, but we never had a chance to really see what the EM Wave Change can do."

"I explained this to you before," Omega-Xis told him, "We FMians are able to enter the hearts of the weak spirited and are able to manipulate their minds for our own purposes."

"I know. I remember that," Netto nodded.

"Although, being an FMian myself I am unable to control your mind for some reason," Omega-Xis added.

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?" Netto pressed on.

"It means that how well you master your EM Wave Change is completely up to you," Omega-Xis answered. "The Rias-chick said that a devil's abilities are dependent on their desire, didn't she? The same thing holds true for the transformation."

"For real?"

"And I say the sooner the better now that we're facing two Gemini Sparks," Omega-Xis continued. "She's already shown us how strong she is. We would need to focus on your strengths as a devil and combine them with my abilities during the EM Wave Change."

"Problem is I'm not really sure what my abilities as a devil actually entails," Netto pondered, "As a Pawn I'm supposed to have versatility, but I only used that during the bout against Cygnus Wing. Meanwhile, the other members of the team have their own forms of specialties. Yuuto-senpai is the speedy badass sword dude, Koneko is the f'ing juggernaut, while Asia, Akeno-sempai and Buchou are the white and black mages."

"White and black mages?" Omega-Xis repeated in a confused tone.

"Video game terms," Netto clarified, "Asia is the healer while the two third years are the offensive types. The point is that each of them has abilities of their own. I have technopathy and some control over energy, but that's pretty much it."

"Hm," Omega-Xis nodded, "But they can't use their powers out in the open, right? That puts them at a disadvantage."

"True, true," Netto replied, "Buchou knows that, and she said something about trying to get around it so that they could fight the FMians even ground. Though even I'm not sure what that is."

"What a strange woman," Omega-Xis whispered under his breath.

Netto sighed, "Well whatever. I can't focus anymore so I might as well make some grub."

"Right then. Good talk," Omega-Xis beamed backed into the terminal as Netto left his room.

* * *

Gemini Black sat upon the Wave Road over the baseball stadium, her legs dangling freely out in the open as she watched a baseball game down below her. "The people over there really look like they're having lots of fun..." she smiled to herself, "But that's not fair at all. I wanna have fun too." With a small giggle, she raised her armored arm and released a red pulse beam.

Down below the stadium, a game between the home and away team was being played. The crowd's roar filled the stadium, excited screams and cheers echoing in the air. "The pitcher winds up... and makes the first throw!" the commentator announced. The batter reared his bat to get ready to swing the bat. To his shock, the ball flew right over the batter's head. "Whoa! It's an unbelievably wild pitch!"

"Where do you think you're throwing the ball, you lousy pitcher?!" the batter yelled, glaring angrily.

"Dumbass," the pitcher retorted, "I just don't wanna give you a chance to hit! Keep it up and the next pitch will be at your jewels!"

"What was that, bastard?!" the batter shouted, dropping his bat and running towards the mound, "You wanna piece of me!?"

"No! I want two! Come on!" the pitcher threw down his glove and the players began getting themselves into a brutal fisticuffs brawl. Eventually, the rest of the teams joined in and the situation formed into a free for all as the audience began to pour out into the field and become rowdy.

* * *

Netto and Asia sat in the family room watching the tube. There wasn't anything very interesting on at the hour so they just turned onto the local news channel. Mikogami wasn't on the air at the moment, thankfully, since most of his appearances consisted of his rants on Mega Man. Rather, it was another news anchor on the job.

" _...In other news, the infamous terrorist organization Talon has claimed responsibility for the assassination of the Italian diplomat Prince Gorgonio and European Union Prime Minister Jacob Green during the world summit last weekend,"_ the anchorman on television reported. _"The cause of death for both victims was a sniper shot which miraculously came from outside of the premises. Anti-terrorism task forces are still in the dark in as to what the demands of Talon are."  
_

Netto felt the familiar sensation of static running across his forehead. His eyes slowly began to rise.

 _"As for the organization Talon itself... the-the FBI has found c-clues... that may lead to Talons stronghold s-so that they may finally capture the leaders o-of Talon and force them to face the families of their victims..."_ the anchorman began to stiffen as small giggles started to escape from his mouth. He was unable to control himself as he began to laugh like crazy, leaving the teenagers baffled as he jumped over the desk and grabbed the camera. _"Hey, you Talon bastards! If you're watching this feed, you come try and get us! You're all just a bunch of f****** hiding in masks! Why do you even need masks for anyway? What? You all too ugly or what? Afraid people will laugh at your for the bunch of jokers you are? We'll that's what this anchorman is doing right now!"_ He continued laughing as the camera crew tried to get him off the equipment. _"Suckers!"_ The camera cut off and a "Please Standby" signal came up.

"How odd," Asia blinked.

"I'll change the channel," Netto said, switching to another station with the remote. To their shock, the next channel they saw showed two baseball teams beating each other in a vicious free-for-all. Bats were being used as blunt melee weapons and some of the players even managed to acquire 2X4s. Even the audience managed to spill into the chaos. "Wh... what the...?"

 _"The chaos first sparked by the pitcher's wild throw has now drawn in spectators as well, escalating into an all-out brawl! This is a completely unprecedented event!"_ an unseen reporter stated.

"Oh dear..." Aisa whispered.

The reporter got in front of the camera and started loosening his tie. _"Now, if you will all excuse me, I will also be taking part in the fight! Hey, you bastards!"_ he yelled as he threw off his tie and ran into the crowd. The camera immediately cut off, leaving a "Please Standby" message on the screen.

"It's like everyone's suddenly lost control over their emotions!" Asia exclaimed, against at the images of out of control laughter and violence. "It's almost like..." She grimaced, quickly realizing who could have been behind everything.

"It's almost like Gemini has appeared again," Netto frowned, quickly catching on with her. "This is not a good. She's calling me out again."

"You're gonna fight her again?" Asia asked worriedly.

"I got no choice," Netto sighed, standing up from his seat, "If I don't do something they might go on a rampage."

" _Wait a minute, Netto,"_ Omega-Xis interrupted, _"You know that there're two Geminis to contend with now. Are you sure you can beat them?"  
_

"I don't know that!" Netto said, looking at his Transer.

The Transer flashed green before Omega-Xis beamed out and materialized out of it. Netto quickly flipped his goggles over his eyes so that the alien would become visible to him. "In that case count me out. I don't fight battles that can't be won."

"What?" Netto frowned.

"I didn't come here to Earth to play some hero of justice for the humans," Omega-Xis said cynically, "Let's just go back and finish your homework or something."

"Oh really?" Netto growled, "If that's how you want it, then go ahead and find someone else who can synchronize with your EM wavelength. There's only, like, over a billion people in this world."

Omega-Xis was taken aback, "Wait, Netto..."

"Please, Omega-Xis-san," Asia begged, "You know that Gemini Spark will come after you eventually. You're the only one who knows her best. If something is done soon, we don't know what will happen!"

Omega-Xis frowned. While Asia couldn't see him out in the opened, she could tell where he was through his voice and was pleading with puppy dog eyes. He grimaced, not liking being the line of sight of something he couldn't take his eyes away from. He wasn't sure what she was doing to make him give in, but it was working. "Geez, alright fine!" Omega-Xis finally groaned, "Just stop looking at me like that!"

Asia smiled quickly, "Arigato!"

"Yeah, yeah," Omega-Xis huffed. "There's still the matter of Gemini Spark you know. How do you intend to stop her?"

"It's simple," Asia smiled, flipping her Transer open. "We just ask for help."

* * *

Both Gemini Sparks were continuing to cause havoc all over the city, with Gemini White emitting her laughing waves, and Gemini Black emitting her angry waves. The results were all instantaneous as people were either laughing or getting into fights. Raids had broken out and fires were spreading through several streets. No matter how one looked at it, it created chaos.

In the midst of the streets, Takuya was driving around in his black SUV observing the behavior of the citizens. He growled lowly, "Damn, everybody is either laughing or trying to rip each other's heads off." His frown deepened, "Shit. UB-01 must be at the center of this crisis. It's the only explanation. Everything began to escalate to this extent after he showed up." Takuya made it no secret over the fact that he harbored a huge distrust over Mega Man. He had spent all of his working hours searching for whatever leads there was that lead to him. He would figure out what to do next once he caught Mega Man, but capturing him was his main concern. Driving through the streets, his eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. Immediately, he hit the brakes to stop his SUV. A tank was rounding the corner and began making its way to Takuya, crushing the cars in its path.

"Damnit! I don't know why, but I'm really pissed off!" the driver behind the tank sneered. "The director should just get run over!"

" _Commander!"_ one of the agents the intercom exclaimed. _"An actor has gone wild and is going on a rampage with a tank that was stolen from a war movie!"_

"I can see that!" Takuya nodded. He stepped out of the SUV and carefully walked towards the tank as it came closer. Stopping several meters away, held a receiver to his mouth. "Sir! Get out of your tank right now! That's an order!" Takuya shouted, his voice amplified from the speaker of his car. The soldier, in response, aimed the barrel at Takuya. The agent's pupils shrank as he dropped his receiver. "Sir, you don't want to..!"

 **BOOM!**

Takuya flinched as the tank fired off its main gun, smoking rising from the barrel. He stood there frozen, for a short moment, before he realized he was still alive. No artillery shell was used. Slowly, he began to laugh, albeit nervously. "Hahaha... it was just a dud explosion. Oh man, movie props are becoming more realistic these days..."

" _Oh yeah?"_ the actor shouted over the tank's speaker, _"I can still crush you like this!"_ The tank's treadmills spun through the concrete before rolling towards the commander. Takuya quickly jumped away from the tank's path, watching as the large armored vehicle slowly climbed onto his SUV. Most cars would be crushed under the heavy weight of the tank by now. Takuya's SUV, however, was a unique car developed by the U.N.I.T. engineers that was made to withstand things that normal cars cannot. Not that it stopped Takuya from panicking.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. "That's a government sanctioned vehicle! If there's even a scratch you'll be fined!"

A green light fell from the sky and dropped to the ground. The light dissipated, and Mega Man stood up from his crouch. Mega Man ran on top the SUV forced his arms on the tank, slowly pushing it off the SUV and back to the ground.

"Damn that kid..." the actor snarled, "You think you can mess with me?!"

The tank's treads revved harder as it sought to overpower him, but Mega Man just continued to push harder. Both him and the tank pushed against each other in a contest of raw force, one trying to better the other. Mega Man gritted his teeth, giving all his weight into the tank to keep it still. Combined with the friction and the and his strength, the treadmills finally gave in and snapped. Mega Man acted quickly, jumping onto the tank and pulled the hatch open. He reached in and grabbed the actor from the cockpit, but quickly met resistance as the man slugged him in the face.

"Hey! What's your damage, man?" Mega Man scowled, rubbing his face.

"Come on, you think I'm done with you!?" the actor shouted, putting up his fists for another punch. "I'm gonna...!"

"You're gonna what?" Omega-Xis snapped, moving forward at the man's face. The man quickly paled at the sight of the alien. "Go ahead. I dare you." The actor immediately freaked out, screaming as he jumped off the tank and ran away. Mega Man hopped off the tank and prepared to move on, but energy shots quickly fired at his feet. He jumped backward instinctively, to keep himself from getting hit.

"UB-01," Takuya spoke, pointing a gun with a very rounded barrel, "I'm placing you under arrest."

"Ha?!" Mega Man exclaimed, looking dumbfounded, "On what charge? And is that... a magpulse gun?"

"1: for bringing alien scum like yourself to this planet, and 2: yes it is," Takuya nodded. He smiled, "I'm surprised you recognize what it is."

"I know it's used to weaken computers and machines. Fire at them enough times and the circuits get fried," Mega Man replied.

"Most conventional weapons can't even touch you, and you're completely made of electromagnetic radiation," Takuya said. "I wonder what would happen if got a round full of EM radiation that reverses your frequency?"

Mega Man slowly stepped back, "Look, just calm down. I don't have time for this. I know who's causing the riots and pointing a gun at me it's gonna stop them."

"Talking your way out trouble won't help you," Takuya frowned, his glasses glinting coldly. "It'd be in your best interests to lay down your arms and come quietly. Of course, if you want to resist, that's fine too. Makes my job a hell lot easier."

Mega Man clicked his tongue. On top of the local police, he as other people after him. From the looks of this man and the fact that his car wasn't even crushed by the tank, he'd have to guess that this man worked for U.N.I.T., the same people who tried to capture both him and Lyra Note days before. Clearly, trying to convince this man was out of the question. Whoever he was, he wanted to bring him down.

" _Gemini Thunder!"_

A large blast of lightning fired onto the tank, destroying it completely as Mega Man and Takuya were both sent flying back from the shockwave of the blow. Takuya was knocked unconscious from the blast, but Mega Man stood back up to see a very wide crater and flames erupting from the inside. Incredibly, the SUV was still in perfect condition despite having been flipped on its back from the explosion. Looking up, he found the Gemini Sparks hovering above the air together, their armored arms hooked together as a railgun. Both unhooked their arms and leered at Mega Man.

"So you've made it, Mega Man," Gemini White smiled.

"Gemini Spark," Mega Man frowned. He jumped high into the air, kicking off on the side of a nearby building before he landed onto one of the rooftops, glaring at the twins.

"Last time you ran away from us before we could finish our game," Gemini Black said, pouting cutely. Then she flashed a grin, exposing sharp fangs, "Tonight we'll play with you lots before taking the Andromeda Key as our prize."

 **(Insert Song - Launch - Neptuna the Animation)**

" _Elec Sword!"_ the twins shouted as blades of lightning appeared on their gauntlets. They phased out of sight before reappearing through black vortexes on opposite sides of Mega Man, ready to strike him down.

"I hope you're ready for one hell of a threesome!" Gemini Black laughed wildly as they closed in. Mega Man reacted quickly as he jumped upward quickly, causing the twins swords to crash onto the roof instead as lightning sparked out of.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Double Long Sword!"_ Two swords appeared in place of Mega Man's arms as he flipped through the air and landed on another rooftop. The Gemini Twins jumped after him and landed in a crouch before getting back up, their blades still brimming with lightning.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna play with us? Or is it that you're just playing hard to get?" Gemini White smirked as she raised her hand as it sparkled with electricity. The lightning grew larger before a large spear of lightning appeared in her hand. _"Rairyū Hōtengeki!"_ she shouted as she threw the spear towards Mega Man. Knowing full well that getting hit by it was not a good thing, he jumped over to another rooftop just as the spear exploded in a huge lightning blast. He didn't have time to rest as Gemini Black appeared out of a vortex and charged at him with her sword drawn, laughing childishly as she swiped it forward.

"Crapbaskets! They're everywhere!" He jumped backward, the sword nicking his chest armor. She continued to slash at him as he ducked and swerved the swings before parrying and counter-attacking with his dual swords. They wound up getting into a deadlock once Mega Man crossed his swords together to block Gemini Black's Elec Sword. A black vortex opened up behind him and Gemini White came charging out, her sword drawn for a slash. Quickly, Mega Man got his other sword behind him, blocking Gemini White's sword. Electricity danced around all three fighters as Mega Man found himself sandwiched between the EM Wave Humans.

"You know, I really like this position," Gemini White grinned. "It's not every day we both get to have a cute boy like you here."

"Yeah? Well maybe if you would stop trying to kill me I might consider it!" Mega Man growled. He pushed the Gemini Twins off of him and jumped upward and landed down onto the streets. The adversaries were not too far behind as they jumped down after him. Mega steeled himself as the Gemini Sparks circled around him, like a pair of lionesses staking out their prey. And without warning, they struck. Mega ducked and blocked each of their swings, twisting and flipping around the strikes, and began his own offensive. He ducked under Gemini White's swing and performed a sweep kick, forcing her to jump back in a backflip. Facing Gemini Black, he performed a double slash which she quickly blocked, and then twisted to the ground before he kicked her in the chest. She skidded backward from the hit, though rather than looking injured, she gave an amused smile.

"Oh, you wanted to see if these other twins were real?" Gemini Black teased, purring as she groped herself with her free hand. "If you're a good boy you can feel them for yourself if you want~."

Mega Man's left eye twitched as he tried, and failed, to fight down the blush on his face, "Alright, I'm confused. Are their trying to kill me, or trying to hit on me?"

"Remember that Gemini's forte is psychological warfare," Omega-Xis reminded him, "They're just screwing with you."

"Screw? I can do that with you if you ask nicely," Gemini Black smiled, her face turning into a come-hither look as she beckoned with her gauntlet. "What do you say, _boya?_ "

"You're a real bait for double entendre, you know that Omega-Xis?" Mega Man glared, his blush rising.

Gemini White quickly kick-jumped from a building side and lunged at Mega Man. "Think fast!" she grinned before swinging her sword down on him. Mega Man barely reacting as his back arched, the blade coming down in front of him. Gemini White's sword vanished as she planted her armored hand onto the ground and lifted herself up, kicking Mega Man in the chest. He was blasted backward and crashed into the side of a car, crushing the door with his imprint. The force of the kick was enough to shoot both him and the car onto a glass door of a building, causing it to shatter instantly. His dual swords vanished in a green haze, returning his arm and Omega-Xis to normal.

"This has been fun and all, but we really don't want to break a cutie like you," Gemini White said, holding her normal hand to the hip as she watched Mega Man getting up from the car, "Now then, how about you make things easier for yourself and give us the Andromeda Key?"

"We promise to make itworth your while," Gemini Black added, walking next to her twin and slinging her arm on Gemini White's shoulder. "Would you rather we go at it gently?"

"Or are you the kind of boy who likes it rough?" Gemini White asked, licking her lips.

"Because we can go softcore or hardcore. We're not picky," Gemini Black winked. "We just wanna see Mega Man's angelic face trembling with carnal humiliation."

Most of the guys, especially the perverted ones in Kuoh, would not be able to resist the advances of sexy girls, especially a pair of hot twins. Netto would be lying to himself if claimed that he didn't fantisize about that secretly. Sure, he would often deny being a pervert, but that's just because perverted actions were often punished with acts of violence in school. But still, there was no dismissing one thing. These twins were hot and they both knew it.

They were also crazy, which was a bit of a turn off too.

"Netto," Omega-Xis whispered to him, "We have to get those two separated. We need to reach the rendezvous point."

"I know that," Mega Man nodded. And we have to lead them there. I don't even know if the others got there yet. We just have to keep buying time for as long as we can."

"Then go," Omega-Xis prompted. Mega Man nodded, quickly changing his frequency to vanish in a shimmer of rainbows.

"Aw, looks like he's into hardcore," Gemini Black smiled.

"Then we shouldn't disappoint," Gemini White said, the two of them disappearing into rainbows after him.

Mega Man was making a run for it up on the Wave Road, running as fast has the light speed travel would allow him too. To his displeasure, he could see the two halves of Gemini running on separate Wave Roads on either side. "There's no stopping these two!"

"You're greatly mistaken if you think you can escape us!" Gemini White taunted.

"Though you can go ahead and keep running if you want!" Gemini Black added, "Playing this game of tag makes it all the more fun before we break you in~!"

"Oh man, they're fast on top of being strong. This really isn't easy!" Mega Man growled.

"Hey, I never said it was," Omega-Xis pointed out. "Also... watch out!"

Mega Man turned upward just in time to watch Gemini Black come down on him with her Elec Sword drawn overhead, a manic grin on her face. Just before she struck, he jumped upward into the air as the Elec Sword smashed onto the road. The moment he was in the air, Gemini White phased into view behind him with her own Elec Sword drawn. Mega Man quickly maneuvered himself over her in a flip, avoiding the sword as it cut through the air. He stomped his foot on her back, using her as a springboard as he leapt to another Wave Road.

"To your left!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"What?" Mega Man gasped, turning. Before he could realize it, a large hand grabbed onto his face.

"Are we having fun yet?!" Gemini Black grinned. She leapt off the Wave Road and switched both her and Mega Man's frequencies in a shimmer of a rainbow. The change of frequencies made them solid once more, causing them to crash through the road and into an underground Shinkansen station. Dust and rubble flew everywhere from the impact as pedestrians ran to get away. The dust settled, and within it Gemini Black was straddling Mega Man's waist with her armored gauntlet gripped around his neck, causing him to grab.

"You know, choking is a pretty kinky turn on," Gemini Black said, leering at him. "Doing the nasty is another kinky turn on. Hey, wanna do it here?"

"No... thanks!" Mega Man punctuated, slipping his legs to his chest and kicking Gemini Black off of him. The black armored girl flipped through the air and landed on her back, coughing from the blow. He sprang to his feet and quickly darted at her, but she reacted instantly and backhanded her armored fist into his face, knocking him into the wall of the opposite platform, smashing the wall.

"Hah!" Gemini White roared, appearing in a shimmer of rainbows as she lunged with her fist. Mega Man rolled out of the way just as she smashed the fist down, concrete flying from the strike. He bumped into a steel safety fence and took a time to catch his breath.

"Netto, the rail," Omega-Xis whispered. Mega Man looked up at the magnetic track, seeing the electric rail lined up. He nodded, knowing what to do, and then turned himself into green light before beaming into the rail, riding the current that lead out of the station. Gemini Spark both saw him go and quickly beamed into to the rail to chase after him.

The beams of light raced through the train tunnels at incredible speeds, sweeping across the electric currents that allowed the magnetic bullet trains to function. The green streak was moving very quickly, but the yellow lights were quickly catching up. It didn't take very long for that to happen, and the green streak was blasted out of the rail, ricocheting across the walls before reforming back into Mega Man slumped on a wall.

"Ow..." Mega Man groaned, rubbing his head.

Lightning lingered on the rails before beaming out, forming back into Gemini Spark. The twins strode up to Mega Man, their arms sparking with electricity. A sudden blinding light appeared behind them, causing them to turn around. Right before them, an oncoming bullet train was speeding towards them at full speed. It didn't look like it was going to stop.

"...Oooh...?" Gemini Black stared as the train was coming in closer.

"Oh... crapbaskets!" Mega Man cursed, forcing himself to his feet as he rushed at the twins. He pushed out of the line of the train just as it came by, pushing them into the wall. Growling, Gemini White pressed her gauntlet to his head and pushed it on the rushing side of the train. Mega Man screamed out as his head grazed against the train, smoke and shrapnel ripping from the train from the contact of his helmet with the piece of it flying off. Pain ripped through his head as the metal raced against his helmet like hot rubber. The train eventually made its passing and Mega Man collapsed to the ground, breathing rapidly.

"Hey! Netto! Come on, get up!" Omega-Xis shouted frantically.

"So, what shall we do with you...?" Gemini White pondered as she and Gemini Black loomed over him.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

With Gemini Spark preoccupied, the laughing and anger waves had all stopped. The people had all return to normal from their various fits and were walking around town in confusion. Several of them had even see the fighting between Mega Man and Gemini Spark, careful surrounding the hole the dove into, investigating and taking some photos.

 **BOOM!**

Miles away, a large rumble echoed, causing people to look up in alarm.

 **BOOM!**

Part of the asphalt of the road suddenly popped up. Citizens looked in shock.

 **BOOM!**

Another part of the asphalt popped up underneath one of the people, making him land on top of it.

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

Two more asphalts popped out. The road now looked like it was covered in pimples.

 **KER-SMASH!**

At last, something smashed out of the road, screaming out. Out of the smoke, Mega Man flew out and crashed into a building before collapsing onto the ground. Gemini Spark both leapt out of the hole and landed in crouches.

"This is actually kinda sad," Gemini Black commented, watching Mega Man struggle to his feet. "It's like watching a cute little puppy trying to chase down a tow-truck."

"It's hard to blame him after all. He did get roped into this only a couple of weeks ago," Gemini White shrugged. "Hey!" she called out Mega Man. "Do you like _X-Men_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mega Man asked, blinking.

"Our favorite character is Magneto. He takes no crap from anyone and does what he thinks needs to be done," Gemini White told him. "And..." she added, as she and her twin gripped their armored hands together, "He can also do things like _this."_

A pulse of yellow static erupted around them and swept over the street. To the surprise of Mega Man and the rest of the crowd, the cars that were left suddenly began to rise and levitate high into the air. Mega Man gritted his teeth as he quickly realized what it was. "Magnetic manipulation."

"Yeah, one of her special skills," Omega-Xis told him. "Anything that has metal, she can control. It's a high-end FMian ability."

"Let's play a game of Extreme Space Invaders!" Gemini Spark shouted, both of them shooting their armored gauntlets into the air. The cars zipped through the air and shot at Mega Man, forcing him to jump to the side to keep himself from getting crushed by one of the cars. He jumped to another avoid another oncoming car. The crowd quickly began running and screaming as the cars continued to fly and smash to the ground. He moved into a crouch and aimed his buster, firing shots at the flying cars, knocking them away from him and out of the sky. Some meters away, a young child that was running away tripped on his shoelaces and fell his face. He stood up on his knees as he began to cry, unaware that one of the cars was flying on top of him.

"Hey, look out!" Mega Man shouted. He blurred into motion, moving in a green a blue streak. He blurred in front of the kid and grabbed the car over his head before it could crush the child underneath. More cars were falling onto other unlucky bystanders, almost all of them too slow to escape. Mega Man put the car down and quickly locked onto the falling cars. _"Battle Card, Predation! Bubble Lead!"_ Omega-Xis' head transformed into something that looked like a bubble shooting toy and fired quick volleys of bubbles, capturing the cars in midair. The people took the opportunity to run away as the cars remained stationary for a few moments before the bubbles popped, allow the cars to fall back down.

"We should get started with phase 2 of the plan," Omega-Xis said, his head shifting back normal, "We've pretty much got their attention now."

"Yeah, better get a move on," Mega Man agreed. Without another word, he morphed into a green haze and shot off into the sky.

"He really must be liking this game of tag," Gemini Black giggled childishly as she watched him fly.

"He could just be trying to lure us somewhere since he can beat us on his own," Gemini White theorized. She shrugged, "Ah, it doesn't matter. Let's just humor him for now."

"Oh goodie! Let's hope this mistake won't lead to a wrong end!" Gemini Black giggled again. The twin's morphed into yellow hazes and blasted off into the air after Mega Man.

The lights darted up and around through the air, zipping quickly in the Wave Road. In mere seconds, the green light lead the yellow streaks to a certain abandoned manor. It was the very same manor that the late Stray Devil Visor once called home.

Mega Man beamed down near the staircase that lead to the manor, taking in the gothic and dingy scene, "Didn't think I'd be back here so soon," Mega Man muttered to himself.

"On the plus side we don't have that spider woman to deal with anymore," Omega-Xis said. "On the downside..." Immediately as he said that both Gemini twins beamed down on the premises several feet away.

"Pretty creepy place. It's surprising you would think to come here of all places..." Gemini White commented, looking around. "But if you're into _that_ , then I'm not one to comment."

"Streets were crowded so I thought I'd fix up the battleground," Mega Man shrugged as he turned around. "Gives us more room to move around without restraint... not to mention the fact that it gives me a bit of an edge."

"Eeeeh? And what do mean by that?" Gemini Black asked him curiously.

"This is what he means!" a fourth voice shouted suddenly.

A sudden swift moving blur whipped around the twins quickly, leaving behind swords all around them. Before they each had a moment to blink, a red magic circle appeared under their feet. The circle shined brightly and the swords reacted, casting a chain of red lightning around them.

"What the hell?!" Gemini White yelled, aghast at the bizarre chain around them. The chain squeezed in on Gemini Spark, trapping both twins back to back from each other, both of them struggling to move. "Hey! What gives?!"

"This isn't fun anymore!" Gemini Black whined, pushing and shoving through the chains.

The culprit who set the swords in place around Gemini Spark appeared right next to Mega Man, "Well, you sure took your sweet time, didn't you?" he said in a friendly joking manner.

"It wasn't like I was dragging my feet, Yuuto-senpai. These girls were too tough, ya know," Mega Man retorted to him.

Another figure descended gracefully from the air, dressed in shrine priestess garbs, black demonic wings flapping slowly before she landed before her juniors, "But whatever the case, the plan worked didn't it? Now we've got ourselves a pair of cute twins locked up in a tight little cage," Akeno said with a pleasant smile, clasping her hands together.

"You sure that magic barrier is going to be able to hold them, though?" Mega Man asked her.

"That barrier is made to grow stronger the more the prisoner struggles, so all they're doing is make it worse on themselves. Although it wouldn't be fun if they didn't struggle now would it? Ufufu...~," she giggled daintily with a flush on her cheeks.

"Hehe, yeah, sure," Mega Man muttered nervously, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, blue balls. Catch." Mega Man saw something flying towards him and caught it in his hand. Looking at it, he found a small vial in his hand. He looked back up, looking at Koneko walking towards the group. "You look like shit."

"What's this?" Mega Man asked, gesturing at the vial in his hand.

"It's a vial of Phoenix Tears. A single drop can instantly heal any wound," Yuuto told him. "These things are really valuable and they can only be made by pureblood members of the Phenex clan, and it's the last one we have in stock. But Buchou doesn't really like looking at it."

"She doesn't?" Mega Man blinked.

The conversation quickly got cut short at the sound of a loud blast echoing, and thousands of steel shards flipping around them, forcing the group to shield themselves. From the looks of things, the twins managed to shatter the swords that were keeping the barrier in place, the magic circle disappearing under them.

"So you tried to keep us bound with a magic circle? Not a bad plan, but obviously it didn't help," Gemini White said, flexing her gauntlet.

"Yeah, but we get to play lots more!" Gemini Black grinned childishly. "We even have a few new playmates to toy with!"

"Ara ara, you must be the ones giving our kohai so much trouble," Akeno greeted, the smile still plastered on her face. "How do you do, Gemini Spark-san?"

"Akeno Himejima, was it?" Gemini White smiled back, "You popularity at your school really isn't any exaggeration. You're as smooth as they come."

"And let's not forget the prince charming Yuuto Kiba and the uber cute school mascot Koneko Toujou! It looks like they wanna fight us!" Gemini Black continued.

"How did you...?"

"Libra," Gemini White replied, interrupting Yuuto, "He used the time he spent in the body of the student body Kaichou to gather some very helpful intel on you guys and all the other paranormal students at your school. We can't underestimate you guys, now can we?"

"So you know all about us then," Yuuto stated.

"Yeppers!" Gemini Black confirmed a crazed grin on her face. "Well, everything Libra told us. We had to fill in some of the blanks, but we got some really useful information."

"Queen, Rook, Knight, and Pawn. So, where are the Bishop and the King?" Gemini White asked, raising her eyebrows.

That was her cue as Rias Gremory stepped out of the darkness with Asia Argento at her side. Gemini White looked towards Asia, causing the blonde to hide behind Rias in response. Gemini Black looked at her like prey and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Gemini Spark," spoke Rias regally. As the heiress of the Gremory Clan, she projected an aura of superiority. She was a pureblood devil from one of the remaining families of the 72 Pillars. She inherited the red hair of her clan and the Power of Destruction from her mother's side of the family. A truly powerful young woman and one that shouldn't be messed around with.

"And _King_ Rias Gremory..." Gemini Spark spoke in unison, bowing dramatically. "We're honored to be in your 'royal' presence."

Ignoring the snide remark, Rias proclaimed, "You and your comrades have committed acts of aggression against the humans of my city. May I ask for what?"

"Wow, what an ass kisser," Gemini White rolled her eyes. "For a bunch of devils, you act way too goody-goody. Where's the torture? The soul-stealing? The corrupting of innocents to a dark path? I mean, isn't that your kind's usual MO? I mean, at any rate, we're more devilish than you can possibly be."

"Since when do creatures of sin care so much about humanity? Or is it because you depend so much about humanity? You need them, don't you?" Gemini Black asked, cocking her head at each side.

"Oh, you know. Devils and angels need people to believe in them or else they don't have any power. In this day and age, not a lot of people have much faith in religion," Gemini White shrugged. "That shit isn't really for us to sneeze at."

"If you're not going to answer then there's really no point in continuing this. Akeno! Time to divide and conquer!" Rias ordered.

 **(Insert Song - The Collision of Thunderstorms- Azure Striker Gunvolt)**

"You got it," Akeno obeyed, sweeping her hand across. She shot out it quickly, shooting a red blast that suddenly knocked Gemini Black chest and blasted her out deep into the woods surrounding the manor. Gemini White looked back at her flying twin, surprised at how quickly it happened. Feeling someone rushing at her quickly, she turned just in time to see Akeno running up to her and leaping forward, feet first.

"Bitch!" Gemini White spat, swinging her gauntlet out for an anticipated kick. Akeno's feet landed on the gauntlet, using the arm as a springboard to flip over the white half, landing and continuing running into the woods.

"Netto, Koneko, you both cover Akeno!" Rias commanded, "And use a Promotion if you have to! Yuuto and I will handle this one."

Mega Man quickly popped open the vial and gulped it down. Instantly he could feel the injuries from the previous fight quickly fade. Energized, he dropped the vial to the ground. "On it." He dashed at Gemini White and fired energy blasts at her, "Out of my way!"

"Hah! You honestly think I'll let you?" Gemini White laughed, blocking the shots with an energy barrier. Mega Man charged up his buster gun and fired at point blank, shattering the barrier and knocking Gemini White nearly on her back. However, she recovered just enough to grab Mega Man by the ankle. Koneko put a stop to that drop kicking her in the gut, knocking her to the ground and both Pawn and Rook rushed into the woods after Akeno and Gemini Black. Gemini White gave a loud cough as she stood back up, nursing her stomach from the hit. "I get it, so you're trying to separate us. You can't risk fighting both of us at once, so you send one-half of your servants after my other half. But let me ask you something, you honest think you can win like this?"

"Don't worry, we can definitely manage," Rias told her, wings popping out from her back.

"Heh. That's very funny," Gemini White chuckled, thumbing her nose. And then she suddenly lunged at Rias in full force and tackled her through the manor's door. Growling, Rias grabbed the gauntlet and spun Gemini White around before throwing her through several walls. Gemini White tumbled across the rotting wooden floor sideways before smashing into the end of the room. He pulled herself to her feet, her eyes glowing bright yellow as her fangs clenched. Glaring at the devil in a look that could literally kill, laser lightning shot out of her eyes. Rias ducked and swerved under the laser, her wings keeping her out of the danger and the laser cut through the structure over her as she retaliated with crimson blasts of her Power of Destruction. Gemini White cartwheeled about as the crimson shots exploded behind her. She reared her fist back for an attack of her own but was quickly stopped when Yuuto cut in front of her, wielding a sword with several teeth on the blade. Quickly she jumped backward before he could cut through her as her gauntlet transformed into a strange looking sniper gun that sparked with pink lightning. _"Plasma Gun!"_ She fired quick blasts of pink electric lasers at Yuuto. What she wasn't expecting was for him to use his sword as a shield, the lasers being sucked into the blade. It even started to glow in a dim yellow color.

"Volt Kraken, a sword that gains power through devouring electricity," Yuuto announced, gripping his sword tightly with both hands.

"You made a sword to counter me? How scary," Gemini White taunted, pointing her finger into the air, "Thankfully, electricity is not my only element." She turned her finger into a fist, and with a loud shout slammed it into the floor, making strange purple energy rippling around her.

Yuuto and Rias suddenly felt the air vibrate and grow heavy around them. Rias felt as though rocks had appeared on her wings as she was forced from the air and to the ground, landing with a heavy thud as she tried to pull herself back up but was forced to her knees. As for Yuuto, he felt his muscles scream as he too was forced down, struggling to use his sword for a cane.

"Shoot...!" Rias frowned as she clenched an eye, still trying to get to her feet, "She can... control gravity?!"

"Damn it! That's... impossible!" Yuuto growled, slowly moving his upper body up. It was proving to be a herculean task and the man himself would have a field day dealing with intense gravitational pressure even with his prowess. Moving his head up just enough, he could do nothing but what as Gemini White stalked over to him.

"I'm going to enjoy being the first girl to have a taste of the prince charming," Gemini White smiled, her electric sword buzzing on her gauntlet.

* * *

The woods were lit up with blasts of lightning, bolts flying down from the sky as two opposing force battle with equal elements. Gemini Black jumped up and about through the trees as she avoided lightning strikes as Akeno chased her down from the air.

"Nya nya-nya nya-nya nya~! You can't hit me! You can't hit me!" Gemini Black teased, flipping away as a lightning bolt cut down a tree.

"Ohohohoho! You having a very good time, aren't you?" Akeno laughed gleefully, shooting more bolts of magical lightning at the target.

"You know it, onee-sama," Gemini Black said with childlike happiness, skidding to a halt as she narrowly avoided another lightning shot. "I'm gonna win this round of cat and mouse. You wanna know why?" She suddenly blinked out of sight and reappeared in front of Akeno's face.

"I'm faster than you."

 **POW!**

The Queen had no time to even gasp as Gemini Black spun around and slammed her leg down, blasting her from the air and to the dirt. A dead tree suddenly smashed into Gemini Black, sending her flying backward. She tumbled through the dirt before kicking the tree away and flipped back to her feet.

Standing several feet before her was Koneko, and she was gripping two more trees in each of her hands. "Here." She flung them at Gemini Black at once, speed lines trailing behind them. Gemini Black took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide, a breath lightning blasting out vaporizing the dead trees. Then she aimed the lightning breath at the small girl. Koneko grounded her feet and crossed her arms as the lightning breath whipped around her. It was powerful, powerful enough to push her back with her feet digging into the ground, powerful enough to tear up her uniform and expose more of her skin.

Mega Man quickly put a stop to it when he came around a corner and fired quick buster shots Gemini Black, knocking her back and causing her to stagger. She shook her head twirled her shoulders. "If you wanted to keep playing with me, all you had to do was ask," she chuckled darkly. She reared her armored fist back as it charged with electricity. Lightning surged through her as she prepared to release her attack. _"Rairyū no... Hōken!"_ She punched the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a large fist.

"Shit!" Mega Man shouted, bracing himself. Akeno quickly jumped in the line summoned a large barrier as a shield. The attack struck in a loud burst, shattering the shield and knocking both Mega Man and Akeno backward, knocking into several trees before the both of them smashed into the dirt. Akeno was on top of him with her chest squeezed against his face. The dire fight wasn't enough to keep him from realizing that.

"Ugh... Akeno-sempai... you are alright?" Mega Man asked, a light blush forming on his face.

"Ah... I'm fine, Netto-kun," Akeno smiled, wincing as she lifted herself above him, "After all, there was a big brave knight who took the fall for me."

"Um..." Mega Man instantly became tongue-tied as his blush deepened. Akeno really knew how to tease, even in fights.

Akeno got up to her feet and turned to face the fight, "Now there's only the matter of me putting a certain twin star bitch back in her place," she spoke evenly, walking towards the sounds of carnage. Mega Man got up, surprised by the sudden coldness in her tone. He had never seen Akeno look so vindictive.

"Hup!" Koneko shouted, leaping at Gemini Black with a punch. Gemini Black lept backward as soon as she came down, dirt exploding upward from the impact. Koneko dashed out of the dust and threw swift jabs, hooks, and uppercuts on the invasive alien. All while the alien was parrying each blow with a childish laughter.

"How awesome!" Gemini Black laughed, parrying another punch, "You might be mistaken for a gorilla, gorilla-chan!"

"That's right, keep talking," Koneko muttered, dashing forward. Gemini Black flipped over her sideways and landed in a crouch. She stood up, and left her leg over her head. It glowed in strange purple energy as Gemini Black grinned widely.

" _Gravity Bounce!"_ she called, slamming her boot to the ground. Energy ripped through the ground before Koneko was sent sprawling upwards before crashing down, with a lot of trees piling on top of her.

" _Wow!_ You can even manipulate gravitational fields? That's unexpected," Gemini Black turned, watching as Akeno stried up to her with lightning sparking all over her.

"Hoo? Are you still up? You wanna keep playing with me?" Gemini Black asked her.

"Oh, I'll play with you all you want," Akeno smirked, "Let me tell you something interesting. To all those who know who I am, they know me best as the Priestess of Thunder. I'm sure you know what that means?"

"Ah! So those lightning bolts are just for show, huh?" Gemini Black exclaimed gleefully. "You wanna see who's the better lightning user, huh?"

Akeno clapped her hands together and spread them in front of her, summoning a magic circle, "One shot, one blow."

Gemini Black grinned, raising her armored fist as it glowed with lightning. And right after that, both opponents blasted their signature lightning at one another. Yellow lightning ripped around as energy beams pushed against one another in a contest of power, the light becoming blinding. Dirt and rubble began to rise as the energy skyrocketed and a crater began to fill deep into the center.

Mega Man was nearly blown from the gust wave of the collision course, getting blown into a nearby tree. "Man, that is one hell of a backlash!" he shouted loudly.

"What maximum cadence! I can't believe that girl is actually matching Gemini!" Omega-Xis added.

Akeno gritted her teeth as her sandals dug into the dirt deeply. She wasn't expecting Gemini Black to be this powerful. She was far from dissuaded as she pressed in more of her magic into her lightning blast, pushing farther Gemini Black's electric beam. "Sugei! You're super strong! Really strong!" Gemini Black exclaimed over the roars of lightning.

"I didn't get this strong through luck alone!" Akeno shout back. "I have reason to be quite proud of my power over electricity!"

"Heh, that's a good one onee-sama!" Gemini Black replied. "But you wanna know something? There's a big difference between you and me..."

Gemini Black opened her palm and purposely shut off her electrical beam as she took a direct hit to the chest. She absorbed Akeno's lightning and began glowing bright yellow, much to shock (pardon the pun) of the devil. "What the?!" she gasped.

Gemini Black grinned, her mouth stretching from ear to ear, "I AM electricity!"

 **(End Song)**

The field was overcome by a mass array of thunderous bolts raining down from the heavens. They struck the earth erratically, ripping apart the ground. A bright flash of light showed, forming into a large pillar before it quickly dispersed. From the rubble, a tree slowly it got pushed out of the way. Mega Man pulled himself out, coughing loudly. He looked around, holding his arm. Turning his head to the front, he gasped in horror. Akeno was lying in a ditch, her hair frazzled and let loose, her clothes shredded and burnt to the point that it could only be considered a messed up bikini, meaning that it exposed a lot of her skin and curves but she was clearly in an unwanted position. Despite being able to conjure and project lightning, her body could not handle receiving it.

"Akeno-senpai!" Mega Man shouted, struggling to Akeno as quickly as he could.

"Ha-ha, looks like the 'Priestess of Thunder' just got dethroned," Gemini Black mocked Akeno, her tongue sticking out like a schoolyard bully. The black-haired girl tried to get up, but the lightning had paralyzed her. She hurt all over, and it was not the kind of pain she enjoyed.

"Let her go! _Predation! Radio Sword!"_

Mega Man zoomed towards Gemini Black and slashed her with his sword. She evaded before she spun and hit him in the back with a kick. Grabbing his left arm, which Omega-Xis occupied, she squeezed and then slammed her bare fist into his torso. He gagged and hunched from the hit, stunned, and was knocked to the ground with Gemini Black slamming her armored fist into his back. He tried to get back up, but she stomped her foot onto his back, pinning him down.

"I won, so where's my prize?" Gemini Black demanded with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Get...bent..." Mega Man spat.

"Heh, stubborn to the bitter end. Guess the two of you are two peas in a pod, huh Omega-Xis?" Gemini Black smirked.

"Laugh all you can, why don't you? You still have Buchou and Yuuto to deal with!" Mega Man yelled.

As if on cue, two figures exploded into the woods and crashed in the middle. Lifting his head, Mega Man saw both Rias and Yuuto on the ground with the clothing torn and cuts on their bodies. They fared better than the rest of them did as they at least had enough strength to get on their hands.

"And you were sayin'?" Gemini Black mocked. She stepped off him and went towards her twin, who was walking into the field with a defeated looking Asia gripped in her armored hand. "What're gonna do with this one?"

"She's no threat, and I honestly like her. Let's leave her to lick her friends' wounds for now," Gemini White released Asia and let her drop to the ground. The girl quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to the most injured person in the vicinity, Akeno, and quickly used her healing glow on the torched skin. Koneko slowly crawled out of the piles of the trees, looking fine saved for her wrecked uniform, but she was looking as though there was a lot of weight pressing down on her.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this Andromeda Key?" Rias demanded.

"I guess I should just tell you, Ojou-sama," Gemini White sighed, crouching down before her. "You see, this world is infested with bigots and pricks. They destroy everything that gets in their way. If something is different, they destroy it. They can't even get along with each other for minor differences either. So, why should they exist?"

"What are you talking about?" Rias hissed.

"Duh! I'm talking about you Terrans!" she exclaimed accusingly, "This world, no this entire universe, would be better off without the entire species spreading its disease!"

"You're planning genocide!" Yuuto shouted, "You're just going to kill all of us because of that?!"

"We'd rather call it permanent pest control," Gemini Black continued, her voice turning chillingly cold, "Terrans, they're all just selfish, ignorant, loud, obnoxious waste of a species with basically no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Look at what they've achieved in all this time: xenophobia, World War I, World War II, genocide, global warming, Reality TV... It's all just a neverending series of failures and fuckups that proves that they've pretty much outgrown their existence. And let's not forget that thousand year war your own people has been going on with. Do you even remember how it started? I think you don't. Devils, angels, and fallen angels all got pissed off at each other for shitty reasons, and it's done no good for anyone. I'm surprised you haven't destroyed yourselves by now. But here's the thing. Terrans have been on a path of self-destruction since they ever stepped foot on this Earth. All we're doing is helping nature by speeding things along."

" _OH SHUT UP!"_

A loud guitar squeal echoed in the air and Gemini Black was struck by a sonic blast that came out of nowhere. Gemini Black screamed as she was violently tossed through the air.

"Huh?" Gemini White gasped, standing up and doing a double take. "Who's there?!"

" _You know, I was going to introduce myself dramatically with a song, but I couldn't stand listening to the sound of your voice yapping about like that. It's pissing me off,"_ a familiar voice echoed. A rainbow light shimmered before the ORC and Gemini White, forming into a very familiar figure.

"What in the- Lyra?!" Gemini White exclaimed.

"Lyra Note?" Rias blinked, surprised.

"That's Lyra Note to you!" the pink suited EM Wave Human snapped, pointing, "I just came back aboard after perfecting a new song and what do I find? A pair of punks up to no good!"

"Damn it... don't tell me you've betrayed us too?" Gemini White growled, lighting crackling on her fingers.

"Damn straight!" Lyra shouted, "To be perfectly honest, I never liked you. You were always like this Gemini, always finding faults in a race just to justify your actions!"

"Che, it's not like they contribute anything worthwhile!" Gemini White growled.

"I happen to like their music, Gemini!" Lyra snapped back, "It comes in so many forms and genres! There's literally an entire world of music I can't wait to listen to it all! I can't do that if this planet blows up!"

"Oh don't worry, you can do plenty of that in the other world," Gemini White declared, her fist clenching.

"Go ahead, bitch. I'll take you on," Lyra Note glared, pointing Lyra like a gun.

The impending fight suddenly came to a halt as beating sounds of helicopters suddenly sounded out, spotlights flashing in the woods. And then a loud echoing voice boomed in the sky. "UBs-01, 04 and 06! We have you surrounded! We are the Unified Intelligence Taskforce! Surrender peacefully or else we will take drastic measures!"

"Crap!" Gemini White cursed. She glared back at enemies, "I have to get my other half and be on my way. Count yourselves lucky!" With that said, she vanished in a shimmer of rainbows.

Lyra Note slung her guitar to her side and rushed over to Mega Man, picking him up and holding him by the shoulder, "She has the right idea though. We need to get out of here, like right now!" Lyra Note urged.

"Can you... carry all of us?" Mega Man asked her slowly.

"I have my ways," Lyra Note winked. "You ready, Lyra?"

"Always am. Play away!" Lyra replied.

"Time for us to roll out!" She played her guitar in a serene melody. Pink haze surrounded the group and covered them in a large orb. And then it vanished with a pop. Not long after they left, a group of men covered in armor arrived at the scene with flashlights, only finding a torn battlefield.

* * *

A blurry light blinded Netto's sight as he came to. His head was throbbing and his body felt numb. Slowly, he sat up as his vision began to return. Looking around, he found himself sitting on a sofa in a very large and luxurious room. Though there was a bed in a center with a large potted plant next to it, the room was too large to be called a bedroom, at least that was what he thought.

"Did you rest well, sleeping beauty?" Jumping out of his stupor, he looked behind him. Lyra Note was sitting on the sofa behind him, legs crossed, looking through his terminal Transer with a small smile on her face. She closed the terminal and tossed it into his hands. "So Netto Kusanagi is your name, huh?"

Netto nodded slowly, inserting his terminal back into his Transer, "Y-yeah. Since you know who I am, how about telling me who you are?"

"Sorry, can't right now," Lyra Note said, shaking her head, "I have a bit of reason to keep my identity a secret for the moment. I don't do this kind of service often you know."

" _Best not to dwell on it,"_ Omega-Xis voice said from the Transer, _"I couldn't get her to talk, but Lyra swears that she's on our side now. She doesn't seem to be lying."_

"Then why bring us here to this place?" Netto asked, letting out his legs so that he could lean back.

"I said I owed you one for helping me escape those people, remember?" Lyra Note said, sliding down next to him, "This is me paying you back. Well, it's not like I would've sat by and watched either way. Not while I have this," she punctuated with visible soundwaves resonating from her hand. "I wasn't expecting for things like devils and angels to exist either."

"Wait, you know?" Netto gasped, eyes wide.

"Well, I heard it from Gemini's stupid rant but I managed to put two and two together," Lyra Note shrugged.

"So... so you're okay with that..." Netto nodded. "Wait a minute, what about everyone else? What about Akeno? She got but really badly."

"We're all fine," Rias said, her head popping out from behind the sofa. Both Netto and Lyra Note looked up at her, "Everyone one is safe and accounted for. Asia is taking care of their wounds right now."

"Really? That's good!" Netto said, relieved. His gaze turned downcast as his look turned solemn, "But we completely lost."

Rias sighed, moving over and sitting down next to him, "Yes, we did. Gemini Spark was certainly a strong one. Not even Akeno's lightning could match hers and there's only one other I can think of with stronger lighting abilities. We were lucky to get out alive."

Netto leaned on the couch, "Gemini Spark... she was on another level. Even when we separated both halves they still took us to town. How am I supposed to deal with the FMians I can't stop the strongest among them?" He clenched his fist, "The fight all over the city did a lot of damage, and even if I managed to save a lot of people what's to say about the many others that got hurt? How am I gonna fix this?"

Rias didn't say a word as she pulled Netto into a hug, her head resting on his head and his face on her bosom, "Silly Net..." she smiled, "When a devil recruits someone into their Peerage, they also take on their burden. That was my decision when I took you in. We all shoulder the same burden together. You aren't alone in this fight, and never will be. You got me, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko and Asia too. We will all be fighting with you."

Lyra Note hugged him from behind, smiling scenery, "You've got yourself a very pleasant senpai. Don't forget though, I'll be joining the fight from now on."

"Thank you... thank you both," he sighed in Rias' chest. He was too relaxed to even care that he was being sandwiched by two very attractive girls. No one seemed to catch Rias' face turning solemn as she gave a silent sigh.

* * *

In a large room of an expansive mansion, a young girl entered a room pushing a trolley filled with sweets and a tea kettle. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings. In short, she had the appearance of a teenage princess. "Onii-sama, I've prepared lunch," she said to the other occupant in the room, an older man in a sharp suit.

"Oh? Thank you, Ravel," the man said. He was sitting on a chair by a wall, preoccupied with the picture in his hands. Ravel didn't seem to mind as she poured tea into a teacup.

"Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?" Ravel asked him.

"Humph," he smirked, "Like they'll be any problems."

The man's hand, he held a photo of a 14-year-old Rias Gremory in a white dress.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Finally done with this chapter. Right now I'm taking HTML classes and let me tell you they are not easy. It's gotten harder to write when I need to focus on those classes. But anyway, Gemini Spark has proven to be a fun villain to write and you'll be seeing more of her very soon. And a special thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome for helping me with this story so far. But now we got back to the DxD storyline.

Note: This chapter's name comes from another song made by the Megas.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **HOTARU INAZUMA/GEMINI SPARK:** A mysterious individual, all that's really known about her is that she is a second-year student of Kuoh Academy. To those who know her, Hotaru Inazuma is a friendly girl with a bit of a teasing streak. However, it's just a facade. She is up to something sinister and has her FMian partner Gemini to thank for that. As the name implies, Gemini Spark are two twins, one cool and mature, the other childlike and wild, who can both command electricity and are incredibly sadistic. They can control lightning to an extent even greater than Akeno herself. They also use an array of lightning based weapons and can manipulate electromagnetic and gravitational fields. This makes them the most dangerous enemy faced so far.


	11. Man on Fire

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **11th Contact: Man on Fire**

' _Wedding bells? Why are there wedding bells?'_

 _Ever since he met Omega-Xis and Rias, Netto has gotten pretty used to the strange and unusual. He had seen things that would make lesser people turn white and come out unscathed and he could say that it isn't an easy accomplishment. But for some reason he found himself standing on the steps of a church with bells chiming in the air and a large, noisy crowd standing before him.  
_

 _And why was he in a white tuxedo?_

" _Netto!" He looked through the crowd and found his mother dressed in a red gown, holding a picture of his father in her arms. "Your father would be so proud of you! Please be sure to make us lots of grandkids!" Shuko beamed proudly._

" _Grandkids?" Netto blinked dumbly._

 _"Netto, you cheap bastard!" Netto looked through the crowd, and in the sea of people, he saw both Yokihiko and Kazumi with livid looks on their faces. "How the hell do you managed to get married!?" Yokihiko shouted.  
_

" _This ain't right! There's no way this crap is real!" Kazumi added furiously._

 _"M-m-married?!" Netto paled. "I'm getting married!?" How was he getting married now? He was only fourteen! Sure the age of consent is thirteen but that was something else altogether! And who was he even getting married to?!  
_

 _That question was answered when he felt someone wrapping their arm around his. He looked up at a very impressive chest and the blood rushed back to his face with a vengeance as he jerked his head up. There at his side was Rias Gremory, dressed in a pure white wedding dress. The skirt was just short enough to show off her shapely legs covered in white pantyhose and matching heels. A bouquet was holding in her gloved hands, a veil was lifted over her head, and her beauty was enhanced with make-up.  
_

" _There's no need to look so restless, Net," she smiled lovingly at him, "Just bask in the moment."_

' _No way! You gotta be kidding me!' Netto screamed inwardly, 'My bride is Buchou?!'_

 _Both Netto and Rias walked down from the steps of the church and past the crowd, side by side. All in the while, many cheers and cried sounded out from the crowd. There were a lot of voices crying out, but he could make out what they were saying. He could hear girls cry out "Rias-sama, you're so beautiful!", "You're gorgeous!", "You can't be getting married to weasel boy, Rias-sama!", and "You're too beautiful! Why him?!" Netto tried to play it cool but he was starting to sweat out, already very uncomfortable with being so close to a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl he was married to apparently.  
_

 _"We've arrived," Netto was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Rias' voice. To his surprise and embarrassment, he found that they were standing before a huge love hotel. He completely forgot that one of the main things couples did during a honeymoon was having sex with one another all night long.  
_

" _Shall we go then?" Rias asked, smiling at him._

" _Uh... yeah," Netto nodded slowly, his cheeks still bright red._

 _The couple checked themselves inside and went up to one of the rooms. It was the typical design. The colors were meant to stimulate passion. Red and pink were pretty common. The rug was soft just in case the guests wanted to make love on the floor. Netto sat nervously on the bed while Rias was in the bathroom preparing herself, his thumbs twitching together like crazy. The bed was round and there was a set of controls set on a control panel that was built into the nightstand._

 _He looked at a nearby round table and saw some bottles of wine, lit scented candles and massage oils. He swallowed heavily, his skittish nature rising. As far as he could remember, he had never been with a girl, at all. There was that one time during middle school that he danced with Reiko, but it was due to the fact that they had no one else. Even so he'd be lying to himself that he didn't find his friend lovely at the time, but this was a new can of worms. Sure he found himself attracted to Rias, much like a lot of hetarosexual males, but he could never believe that she would take an interest in him before. But the times had changed and he was about to start a new life with her.  
_

 _And on the first night, he was about to make babies with her!  
_

" _Oh, Netto~_ _."_

 _Netto quickly turned his head at the sound of Rias' voice. She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her shapely body. The towel didn't stay for very long as she allowed it to drop to the floor and pool around her feet. The elegant young lady was in a very smoking lingerie, white floral lace bustier with lace-up front, boning, garter straps, underwire cups, adjustable shoulder straps, matching fingerless gloves and g-string with matching sheer stockings. It was very welcoming, like uncharted territory._

" _Uh... you look... wow..." was all Netto was able to say._

 _Rias giggled as she sauntered over to him. She pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top, straddling his waist. "S...sorry, I'm n-not really used to this yet," Netto stuttered, his voice beginning to crack._

" _There's no need to apologize, my dear Netto," Rias smiled, her eyes half-lidded as she cupped both her hands to his face. Netto could feel his heart throbbing. He felt that it was throbbing so loud that it was practically thundering in his eardrums. "It's alright, I'll lead."_

 _Rias leaned down and puckered her lips, wanting to seal the moment with a kiss. Netto didn't know what else to do, but breathe deeply and close his eyes. His arms reacting on their own and wrapped around her waist, bringing her in closer, the lips just inches-_

" _You're getting aroused by assertive women, aren't you brat?"_

 _Netto's eyes shot opened as he quickly sat up. Rias had suddenly vanished and with her the bedroom. Instead, he found himself sitting in the middle a green grassy forest. The sun shined out brightly, blocked by only a few clouds passing through. Netto quickly got to his feet and stood up, looking around. "A forest?" he gasped. "Wait a minute... who's there?! If you're gonna mess with my head, at least show yourself!"_

" _Oh, this is no dream, Netto Kusanagi. Not anymore at least."_ The voice was right behind him, "But I'll be more than happy to give you answers." Netto turned around, discovering another person with him sitting on a stump and reading a book. He was a young man a little older than him, around the same age as Yuuto. He looked slightly feminine, though not enough to be mistaken for a girl. His short hair was in an indigo color with long bug-like antenna hanging over his head with the eyes to match. The young man was dressed in a bright green tailcoat with green pants and boots, all which had golden nodes all over. The young man shut his book and looked towards Netto. "Hello."

"Uh... hi," Netto nodded slowly. "Wh... who are you?"

"Me?" he stood up from the stump. He hummed to himself as he as the book he was reading vanished into virtual codes, thinking, "For now... you can just call me Shinichi. While I'm like this anyway."

"Alright, fine. Shinichi it is," Netto agreed. "Now for my next question. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to greet the boy who has partnered up with the FMian turncoat called Omega-Xis. My colleagues and I have been watching your progress for quite some time," Shinichi told him.

"Watching me?" Netto blinked.

"Yes. You and your friends, the Gremory Peerage. We've been monitoring this world for a very long time, but this is the first time that the denizens of the supernatural realm have begun to confront beings from outside of their world." Netto felt tense. There was something in the back of his head giving of warning bells. He couldn't tell was it was, but there was something about this older male that seemed... off. "It's starting to look like the two worlds are beginning to collide. The world of technology and cosmic is slowly combining with the world of mystic and occult. We were right to come to this world apparently."

"You aren't from here, are you?" Netto frowned. "Not... from Earth, I mean."

"I'm not. No," Shinichi walked around him, his tailcoat trailing behind him. Flowers bloomed behind from each of his footsteps. Netto watched him, idly noticing the insignia for Satellite Dragon. "But who or what I am isn't the deal right now."

"I'm pretty sure it is a big deal," Netto retorted. "You just suddenly interrupted a pretty intriguing wet dream just to talk. How can I even know you can be trusted?"

At that moment, seven large wooden spikes shot up from the ground and around Netto, trapping him in place and making him look around in shock.

"Wah?!"

"If I wanted to, I could've skewered you at any moment. But I'm above that," Shinichi told him firmly. "Now, listen up. I know you've been soundly beaten by Gemini but you are going to need to wash away that feeling of failure as soon as possible. She is not the only strong enemy you need to worry about. You and the others have a long road ahead of you and it isn't going to be easy."

"How so?" Netto asked carefully.

"Soon it won't just be the FMians you'll be facing anymore," Shinichi told him. "Your existence has caused others from different worlds to look into this planet. Also, more representatives from the Magic Side are becoming more aware of you. Some will be helpful to you, but others will be hostile. Then there are those from the Heaven Faction who view advancement and development with ingenuity as something akin to sin. Seeing their reaction to life beyond their realms would definitely be a sight to behold."

Netto's head was beginning to spin. He didn't feel this overwhelmed with information since Rias had explained to him the ins-and-outs of devil society during the first week. It was all starting to get foreign to him. He didn't know what to think as he tried to piece together what the bug-haired boy was saying. If this really was a dream, which prayed was the case, he just hoped that he somehow took a huge dose of some very bad acid before sleeping.

"You're not on acid," Shinichi suddenly said, taking Netto by surprise.

"Alright, come on! Stop screwing with me! What is this about!?" Netto shouted.

"I just told you. You're being pursued, mainly by the people of the Magic Side. You need to be on the watch for them," Shinichi told him.

"Are they strong?" Netto blinked.

"Many of them are. They possess abilities many hadn't thought possible for Terrans. A few even have the power to slay some eldritch abominations that haunt this galaxy," Shinichi cocked his head slightly, "Are you worried that you may end up fighting with these people?"

Netto looked down slightly, "I... I just don't want to lose again. If then... we might not make back again..." He felt incredibly humbled after the losing fight against Gemini Spark a few days ago. While he's no stranger to being kicked around by girls, he was toyed and played like a doll before getting broken. Gemini Spark made it a point to show him and the ORC what she was made of and made sure they damn well knew it. Not to mention the massive damage the fight did to the city. Mikogami wasted no time to use the opportunity to bash his alter ego on TV again. The fight just added more fuel to his campaign.

Shinichi smiled, "You won't have to worry about that. You have a special power that only very few have. It's the very reason why Rias Gremory needed to use all of her pawn pieces to bring you under her wing."

"What power?" Netto asked. At that very minute, the ground underneath him began to suddenly glitch out. It flashed and flickered before it began to dissolve into data streams and leaving only a black space, causing Netto to back away in shock. "Hey! What the hell's going on?!"

"Looks like our time is running out," Shinichi sighed, not bothered by the fact that he too was vanishing into data, along with the forest world around him. "Sorry, but we've made a pact to not interfere with the world, only providing it with the necessary essentials to survive what's to come."

"What do you mean?!" Netto shouted, looking down just enough to see himself vanishing into data, "Shit! What essentials?!"

"We'll continue this some other time," Shinichi nodded, his head being the last part of him remaining before it also vanished, "Best of luck, Mega Man...!" Netto couldn't reach out as his had completely vanished into data streams and soon his whole body disappeared...

...And he opened his eyes to find himself lying in his bed. He blinked rapidly, unaware that his eyes shifted from green, to orange, to cyan, and then back to red. He sat up, groggy, his head in a total daze. "Man... what a freakin' nightmare."

" _You're finally awake are you?"_ Omega-Xis said, the Transer he occupied flipping open.

"Omega-Xis? That you?" Netto asked, looking over at the Transer and taking it into his hand.

The FMian gave a tired yawn and glared lazily at the boy. _"You've been mumbling in your sleep all night. Hardly got a wink of sleep."_

"Woah. Really?" Netto asked with rising eyebrows. "That dream must've been extremely trippy for me to do something like that. At least I didn't snore."

He would've asked Omega-Xis about the odd dream he had since it did somewhat involve him in some way, but that was put to a stop when a voice suddenly called out from outside. "Netto! Oi! What's taking so long?!"

Netto quickly climbed over his bed and looked out the window. Rias was there dressed in her red tracksuit, standing in the front yard waiting impatiently, arms crossed with a look of irritation. "Oh, that's right. Early morning training."

" _You wouldn't want to keep her waiting,"_ Omega-Xis said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Netto said before turning back down to Rias, "Be right down!"

* * *

Almost a half hour later, Netto was in a blue and yellow tracksuit running laps within a nearby park. While he was definitely not lacking in physical stamina, he was still having a hard time running at a right pace. What was slowing him down was a large tire with a rope tied around it and connected to his waist, with Rias sitting on that tire. The combined weight was making him work harder, making him sweat out like a fountain, water droplets forming into a dark stained path in the dirt as he went.

"Hey, don't slack off," Rias said, her arms folded. "If you slow down I'll add ten more laps."

"Sorry..." Netto panted tiredly, "Gonna... try... harder...!"

"You'd better," Rias answered back. "In the world of devils, strength is absolute. The stronger you are the easier it is to rise up in ranks. I can't have any of my servants getting weak so a training regiment is to be done every day. This is also in preparation for the FMian Infiltration Squad once they show up again. When Omega-Xis combines with you he's only augmenting your standard strength, speed, and stamina. You can't rely on his help all the time, and that means you need to train your body."

"H... hai..." Netto groaned.

The invaders, or the FMian Infiltration Squad as she called them, was really begun to make her think, mainly about how their confrontation with Gemini Spark and how it had gone down. This was an opponent unlike anything they had ever encountered, and she had foolishly underestimated both halves of Gemini Spark. She thought they could overpower the monochrome duo with teamwork, using her servants' individual skills to work to their advantage, but Gemini Spark had perfect teamwork all around as they were two halves of the same entity. She thought she had everything figured out, but now she had to deal with genocidal aliens. Gemini Spark had been fighting for keeps, and what frustrated the Gremory heiress more was that she had been toying with them. She had just played around with them and wanted to play with them until they broke. Gemini Spark wasn't some stray devil, she was on another level entirely. She could think, plan, and had the power to go along with her brains.

How could she call herself a King if she didn't even know how to deal with such an enemy?

Not long after he finished jogging, Rias immediately had him doing push-ups. That in itself wouldn't have been too much of a problem despite his muscles being already sore but the pressure was added on with having to do 100 of them, and Rias was sitting on top of his back. She wasn't heavy of course but having someone sit on top you while you were doing push-ups just made things harder.

"63... remind me again... 65... why you're... 66... on my back...?" Netto asked, his voice wheezing in the midst of his push ups.

"You need to to increase your stamina a lot more than it already is," Rias said to him plainly. "Power means nothing if you don't have the ability to handle it."

"Stamina... 69... I got... 70... plenty of that... 71... from parkour... 72...!"

"If you're talking while doing push ups, it must mean that you've improved," Rias said, a sly look appearing on her face, "Shall I add another hundred?"

"No ma'am!" Netto quickly shouted.

"Then come on! Go faster!"

"R-right! 75...!"

By the time Netto had gotten to one hundred, his muscles were pulsing and aching, and he could do nothing by lay flat on his face in exhaustion. He gave a silent groan, wishing he could just crawl back in bed again. _"Man, she really worked you to the bone,"_ Omega-Xis nearly laughed. _"You better buck up."_

"Shut it, you," Netto mumbled, "You don't even have a physical body to account for."

 _"I may not have a physical body, but I still know what it means to gain power through the basics. Don't forget that I've been fighting since the day I was born,"_ Omega-Xis reminded him.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one," Netto muttered with a sneer in his voice.

" _Yeah, I'm lucky aren't I?"_ Omega-Xis said smugly.

Rias stood next to the boy, hands on her his as she looked around for someone. "She should've been here by now..." she muttered to herself.

"Huh? Who?" Netto asked, looking up at her.

"Netto-san! Rias-buchou!" Netto and Rias looked over watching as Asia, dressed in her nun habit, came running over to them with a cheerful smile and a thermos and a stack of cups in her arms. "Sorry for being late!" she waved happily. She was filled with so much energy that she didn't notice a curb in front of her until her foot got caught, causing her to trip and fall on her face. Her long skirt ended up caught in the momentum and flipped over, exposing her white panties out into the open.

"Hey, Asia, you alright?" Netto asked, his joints healed enough for him to shimmy over to Asia. He helped her stand back up to her feet.

"Yeah," Asia nodded, rubbing her head as she winced, "Thanks." She grabbed the thermos and cups as she continued, "When I heard that you train her every morning with Buchou I wanted to help out any way I could. But it seems like I wasn't able to do anything but make green tea. I hope it suits you."

Netto took a cup after Asia poured in the tea and took a sip. "Hey, this is really good," Netto said in amazement. "Now that I think about it before you moved in with me all I had to make for myself when mom wasn't home were ramen noodles but your cooking really put a stop to that. You know, you'd make a really great wife one day," he said with a smile.

"I... um... thank you..." Asia said shyly, blushing from the unexpected comment, "Here's one for you too, Buchou," she said, handing a cup to Rias. Oddly, she had a solemn look in her eyes as she looked down, gripping her arm. "Buchou, what is it?"

Rias seemed to snap back to reality at Asia's voice, "Ah, sorry about that!" Rias quickly stammered, waving her hands before taking the cup. "Thank you, Asia. And good work today, Net."

"Um, Buchou?" Netto asked as Asia poured the tea, worried, "Is there something wrong? We've been seeing you space out like that for awhile since the day after Asia got recruited."

"It's nothing major. I've just been thinking to myself lately," Rias quickly waved off. She took a quick sip before continuing, "So, how about a quick breakfast before we head out for the day?"

"Yeah, I could really use something to eat," Netto nodded, hearing his stomach grumble.

* * *

The rush hour came about and students from all over the city all marched to their schools. Among these students, Sona and Tsubaki were walking along the sidewalk that leads to the school. While most of the students around them greeted them as usually, the student council leaders had a conversation of their own. "With Gemini Spark, that makes four FMians so far, not counting Lyra Note if her turning against them is true," Sona listed. "And that means there's four more to go. But it seems as though Gemini Spark is different from the others. According to Rias' report, her power was no exaggeration. She even managed to overpower Akeno."

"I can't believe she was able to put the emotions of the humans in the city into overdrive like that," Tsubaki added, her face a bit pale from what she saw on the news. "It was total chaos out there."

"There were some devils who had the ability to influence humans into doing things they usually wouldn't, but they no longer exist," Sona said. "But if Gemini Spark can influence human emotion to that extent, I dread to find out what she'll do if she were to enter the Underworld." Tsubaki nodded silently. "We can't act impetuously, though. It's been quiet so far but she could come back. I've been working with Rias and Luciana on possible countermeasures she the need arises."

"And the the rest of the FMians?" her Queen pressed on.

"We don't have a lot of information on them but we know enough that they mostly have elemental abilities. It shouldn't be too difficult to work around those. The problem is knowing where they are... when they aren't without a host," Sona replied, her voice becoming a little bitter.

Tsubaki knew what the change of her tone was for. It was no secret that Sona was still a bit bitter about being controlled by Libra. On top of making her look like a kluz for a day, Libra used her body as a meat puppet and she couldn't let it slide at all. It was too humiliating for her bare. She had gone as far as making Rias and Luciana swear not to utter any word about the episode to the Satans. If her sister found out that she was possessed by an extraterrestrial, she would go on a warpath.

It was when the reached the school gates that the devils sensed several presences, enough that they stood out from the crowd. They saw four young girls standing nearby the gate, seemingly waiting for them to come. They were oddly dressed too, and yet the passing by students didn't notice as the walked passed them.

The first was a short girl with blond hair tied in twin ponytails held by blue ribbons with brown eyes. She wearing a crop top with a yellow and blue pattern, matching short. She was also wearing thigh-high stockings with silver knee high boots which opened at the top for some reason. She appeared to be the youngest and had the looks to match.

The next girl was a rich looking lady with a dress that was white around the top but grayish blue on the bottom skirt with an insignia that resembled a winged staff with ribbon swirls traveling upwards etched in gold and black heeled boots. The dress exposed her ample cleavage, showing that was well endowed and had no trouble showing it. Her hair was black and long with a offense-cut and had blueish eyes with a flawless face, and also had a veil over her head.

The third girl was of average height, dressed in a gray sweater with a sailor fuku underneath it, with black leggings and black flats. Her stature was petite and flat. Her hair was silver and short, though in a darker shade compared to Koneko's hair and had a small cowlick at the top. Her eyes were also nearly gold. She looked like a life-like doll.

The last young woman of the group was rather pretty and had a very regal air around her. An air that was just and lawful. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with a white collar, cuffs, and waistline, with bronze markings on the skirt that looked just like the markings her other expensively dressed companion bore. Her dressed fitted around her nicely and easily showed off decently shaped lumps on her chest. Underneath the skirt, she could be seen wearing white leggings, and silver high heels that looked to be six inches high which made her look quite tall, yet she didn't seem to have much problem standing in them. Her hair was long reached her waist and colored in blue, held in with a white headband with an ahoge at the back of her head. Her equally blue eyes spotted Sona and Tsubaki as soon as they came up to the school gates, as if she knew who and what they were. This was not lost to them as they both stared back, their eyes lingering at the symbol on both dresses.

"...Licht Kreis?" It was not a question from Sona but a confirmation, mostly due to the fact there were not as many people around.

The regal girl gave a curt nod, "Yes, that we are. How do you do, devils of the Sitri Household?"

"May I ask what brings you here?" Sona asked the apparent leader. Tsubaki simply stayed silent in favor of watching the monster hunters vigilantly, preparing to act if they made any suspicious movements.

"We have been dispatched on an undercover mission by our leader and seeing as how you are one of the three devil heiresses within the territory we'd figure we would come to you once we arrived," the regal girl told her. "I'm afraid this concerns the... occurrences that have been going on in this city."

Sona withheld the urge to suck in her teeth, _'So they're finally on to us.'_

* * *

A little while later, Netto, Asia, and Rias arrived at the school. Rias was called over by Akeno for something urgent, leaving Netto and Asia on their own. Before Netto and Asia could go on to their own homerooms, a pair of certain perverts approached them.

"Hey! Asia-chan, good morning!" Yokihiko greeted the Italian girl with a large grin.

"Pleasure to see you this fine morning, angel!" Kazumi greeted happily.

"Oh, good morning Yokihiko-san, Kazumi-san," Asia bowed politely.

"Hey," Netto just waved.

"Hey, yourself," Yokihiko said evenly, walking up to Netto...

 **WHAM!**

...and swiftly rammed his fist into his gut.

"Kuh...!?" Netto hacked from the blow as Asia covered her mouth in shock. He stumbled backward before glaring angrily at the muscular teen, "Dude! Are you for real?!"

"Hey, don't act like you're the victim here," Yokihiko said, putting on his tough guy voice as he cracked his knuckles. He wrapped his arm around Netto's shoulder and pulled him in, "Word on the street is that you've coming and going to school with Asia-chan every day."

"And just now we saw you come in with Rias-sempai. Again!" Kazumi added, leaning on Netto's other side. "Alright, spill it! Everyone's been seeing you chatting it up with her and Akeno-sempai these past couple of weeks. There's no way in hell that the two princesses of the school would ever take notice of you so easily! Just how the hell are you doing it, man? What's your secret?"

Netto was feeling his personal bubble getting compromised, so he gave a frustrated shout as he pushed both of the older teens off of him, "ARGH! Just give me a break! Why do even need to tell you anything! I joined the Occult Research Club and I became friends with the members there! It's not that complicated, come on!"

"It's never that simple! Hundreds of students applied and yet she picked you of all people!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Guess she saw something special in me," Netto replied, shrugging smugly. "At any case, you and the rest of your posse have been bugging me ever since I came here. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Oh, look at you acting so smug now," Yokihiko said, folding his arms, "It'd still be nice to know why you're always coming and going with Asia-chan. After all, it's not like you live with her or anything."

"Actually, yes," Asia smiled innocently, "I'm staying at Netto-san's house."

Netto stiffened and his lungs clenched as soon as she said that, shocked at the bluntness of her words. The cute and clueless smile she had on her face didn't help. Yokihiko and Kazumi, on the other hand, looked like they were just hit by a lightning bolt, their expressions shadowy and filled with sudden dread. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Th-th-then you every morning you wake him up, like an o-o-o-o-o-onee-sama would?!" Kazumi stuttered, his finger pointing shakily as he was to shocked to act rationally.

"Oh, that's because Netto sometimes stays up late working," Asia giggle pleasantly, "He's such a sleepy head!"

"And the rice! You serve him rice too?!" Yokihiko demanded, gittering in place.

"Netto-san doesn't know how to cook so I help with dinner sometimes. Netto-san's kaa-sama says it's really sweet of me," Asia continued, blushing happily.

And with that, both Yokihiko and Kazumi dropped to the knees and hung their heads low, both in sadden disbelief. "I don't believe this," Yokihiko whispered depressingly, "The Academy's two idols, the mascot, and even Asia-chan are shacking it up with a short stack like you?"

"This is so not cool, how come you're loaded with cute girls? It ain't right," Kazumi muttered.

Netto gave an exasperated sigh, realizing that they weren't going to leave him alone. His eyes shot wide open as an idea suddenly came to his head. He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. He flipped through the pages quickly jotted something down before tearing it out and handing it to the two perverts. "Look, I have this other friend see? Hi... her name's Mil-tan, and she enjoys having company."

The two older boys quickly shot up and took the paper from his hands. "Mil-tan?" Yokihiko blinked, reading the paper, "That's a pretty intimate name. Is she cute?"

"She enjoys cosplay, I can tell you that much," Netto answered, "Just as long as you two can get off my back."

"This is totally awesome!" Yokihiko grinned as he fist pumped, "Nice one, Net! We owe you big time!"

"Yeah, after this we'll worship you forever!" Kazumi added with a gleeful grin. Netto simply turned his head to the side with deep sigh coming from his throat as the second-year boys excitedly high-fived each other, not even noticing several passing girls glaring at them (and Netto) in disgust.

"Isn't 'Mil-tan'..." Asia started.

"Yeah, and those guys will hate me forever, but it will be so worth it," Netto interjected.

* * *

The Occult Research Club was occupied by the three demon heiress, along with their Queens and their newest guests. The presidents of each club sat on one of the couches with their second-in-commands standing behind their respective leaders as the other girls from the monster hunting organization sat on the other end.

Akeno was back to normal after getting a lot of rest from the several nights before. Getting a million volts of lightning charged through her was not something she was turned on by in the slightest. Gemini Spark completely toyed with her, using her only lightning against her. She was very skilled in lightning-based magic, but absorbing lightning was something else altogether. She was completely humiliated and humbled that night, and the dark side of her was itching for a rematch. She also knew that if she wanted that rematch, she had to get stronger than she already was. The question was how to do it.

The blue haired girl spoke, "My name is Orie Valadier. These are my companions; the blond one is Mika Returna, the raven haired one is Kaguya Seikaiguu, and the one with dark silver hair is Lex Bartholomeus. Our apologies for appearing at such short notice."

"I'll admit, this is the first time I've encountered Executors from the famed all-female monster hunting organization," Rias said, folding her arms. "Since you four are here I assume that word has finally got out about the recent happenings plaguing this city?"

" _Yes,"_ Lex spoke in perfect English, "Our superior has sent us to investigate the oddities that have appeared in this city. We at first thought that the incidents were the work of Yokai, but the recent events have become too great for us to ignore."

"You are aware of the sighting of the three anomalies several nights ago, yes?" Orie said, "One of them, the blue one, has been the center of these new paranormal incidents. If I recall, the public refers to this character as 'Blue Bomber'."

"Well...we did meet up with the Blue Bomber a few times over," Luciana said. "The thing is that we have an infestation. Actually, more like an invasion. To be perfectly blunt, the strange happenings isn't the result of Yokai or anything of nature, but aliens from space," she said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Aliens from space?" Orie frowned slightly, "Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"We definitely wouldn't lie about that," Sona replied, "I couldn't believe it myself, but it's the truth. We don't know why but the aliens that have invaded feel threatened by this planet for one reason or another. We aren't quite sure why yet."

Orie looked at each of her teammates, each one expressing skepticism and/or confusion over the clam. "Seriously? Aliens? Do we look stupid or something?" Mika said incredulously.

"But you must admit the idea isn't very farfetched," Kaguya said, hands folded on her lap, "It's not outside of the realm of possibility."

"Yeah, sure, the supernatural world is vast. But this sounds like total Sci-Fi crap to me," Mika said, waving her hand dismissively.

"The devils might be devious by nature, but if they wanted to lie to us they would've come up with a more convincing and believable story," Lex said coolly.

"Listen, the reason we have come here is to investigate," Orie reminded her friends. "If there are indeed aliens among us, then we must look for evidence. We already have the area mapped out. Also, in regards to the Blue Bomber, we have also been ordered to capture him and bring him to the order to learn whether his intentions are good or evil."

Rias frowned. She had a feeling that the Licht Kreis would pull something like that, but she didn't think that they would actually intend to go after her Pawn, even if they didn't know it who he was. The Licht Kreis, as far as she knew, were quite known for rubbing a lot of people the wrong way. A lot of members were very antagonizing towards anything that wasn't human, and there had even been rumors of some infighting. "Is capturing really that necessary? He's mainly the reason this city is still standing."

"Perhaps, but our leader would still wish to know what his intentions are," Orie said, "To that end, we have been requested to enroll into this school as transfer students in order to operate for as long as possible. Please understand that we have no intention of intruding in your affairs whatever they may be, as long as innocents are not harmed."

Sona's mouth twisted slightly, but she conceded, "Very well. I will have the enrollment papers prepared. However, we need to have your word that if you do encounter _him_ , please do not engage. That's all I ask."

Orie sighed as she stood up, "That will all depend on him. Please excuse us, we have to prepare for our stay," the rest of her team stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Luciana gave an exhausted sigh as she slumped over the sofa, "Paaa~! Licht Kreis, huh? Those ladies really give off the stuck up professional vibe."

"Indeed," Olga nodded, her face showing concern, "We all knew it was a matter before other organizations that monitor the supernatural would take notice. But we never talked about what to do when they did decide to come."

"You'll have to warn Kusanagi-kun about this, Rias," Sona told her friend, "If the rate of the virus and FMian attacks continue he will eventually cross paths with them."

"I know that," Rias sighed, "I'll inform Netto about it after school. A lot as already happened, and we don't want to make matters worse."

* * *

A little while after the school hours came and went, the club activities were on once more. Netto and Asia had finished with passing out fliers to get people into making contracts with devils. Yesterday, it was Koneko who helped Asia with a client, a teenage female client who wanted get bigger breasts. Both girls were taken aback but still tried everything they could learn about breast size gain. They later found out that, in a very ironic twist, the reason the client wanted to get bigger breasts was because she wanted to make Yuuto notice her. While they didn't recognize the client well enough to know that she was another Kuoh Academy student, they probably should have seen that coming. They returned back to the old school building where the found Koneko pounding a stack of stone bricks into dust. She has been doing that since the night they fought Gemini Spark and was likely still bitter about losing. Going inside the building and into the clubroom, they were greeted by Akeno while Yuuto looked busy with some homework. Rias on the other hand once again looked off into space with same wondering expression.

"Buchou, we're back," Netto reported. Rias didn't respond, the blank expression still on her face.

"Rias-buchou? What's wrong?" Asia asked, looking concerned. Still no answer.

" _She's really out of it, huh? I'll wake her up for ya,"_ Before Netto realized it, his Transer flashed green, signaling that Omega-Xis had materialized into the real world. He floated up to Rias before taking a deep breath and yelling right in her ear, "GAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

Rias screeched loudly and nearly fell out of her chair from the loud roar. Her she got her bearings straight and the ringing in her ears dropped. She glared at the thin air from where the roar came from, quickly drawing a magic circle to make the alien visible, causing him to cough and hack as the sparkles irritated him again, "You're lucky you don't have a physical body to punch!"

"Hey, you were the one staring off into space!" Omega-Xis hacked, "Had to get your attention somehow!"

Rias grunted as she rubbed her sore ear, "You could've done something else other than yelling in my ear. Anyway, good work Asia and Net."

"Sure..." Netto nodded, sweatdropping.

Koneko later joined in while Akeno passed around tea for everyone as the meeting began. Rias started it by giving an urgent message. "Today we received a visit by members of the Licht Kreis. Four of their members have arrived here as Transfer students in response to the ruckus the FMians have been causing."

"Licht Kreis? What's that?" Netto asked.

"There are many human organizations that defend humanity from malevolent supernatural entities that want to do them harm. There are others that who keep the existence of mythical beings secret from mundane eyes," Akeno explained, "The Licht Kreis is just one of those organizations. They usually have orphanages to house children who lost their families to monsters all over the world and train those children them to fight. That's how they gain new members. The stronger members are given the name of Executors."

"Originally they had a mix of male and female members among their ranks, but a male member betrayed them for a rival organization years ago," Rias continued, folding her hands, "In response to that, the other male members were banished from the Licht Kreis. It remained an all female monster hunting organization ever since."

"It doesn't seem very fair to banish a group from their organization just because of what one of them did," Asia said, frowning sympathetically.

"Yes. That's what several other organizations said, but the leader of the Licht Kreis is quite known for having trust issues in regards to men. It's a wonder why she included men in the first place," Rias sighed. "Still, the fact that we have four of their Executors called to this city means that the FMians are beginning to attract others that represent the supernatural realm."

Netto's eyebrows furrowed, getting the oddest sense of Deja Vu. "I... I had a dream like this last night."

Everyone quickly turned to face him, "You did?" Yuuto asked.

Netto nodded, "This guy... he had hair that as like bug antenna. He said that he and his colleges were watching us and that people from the Magic Side are starting to take notice. He also said that other aliens are taking notice of this planet too."

From the expression shown on the president, the news wasn't very pleasant, "...Is that right? Did you learn anything else?"

Netto frowned as he slowly shook his head, "No. I woke up before I could learn anything else. That guy, whoever he was, said that he was only there to warn me and that he couldn't say anymore."

"This person must've been right to warn you then, whoever they were," Rias said, "I know this goes without saying but if you run into any of the members of the Licht Kreis, you need to stay far from them as much as you can."

Netto nodded, "OK. I'll keep my distance."

"Good. Now then, you have yourself another client," she said, handing out a card to him. Netto stood up and took the card from her hand, reading it carefully.

"It says anonymous... and in the middle of Noah's Park," Netto read, blinking. "Ain't that a little suspicious?"

"There are people who want to keep their names hidden out of privacy. And it's impossible to use a Devil's Contract without a legitimate wish. It should be fine," Rias reassured him, giving him a relaxed smile.

Netto nodded, "If you say so. Omega-Xis?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going," Omega-Xis huffed. He beamed back into Netto's Transer before the boy himself was engulfed in a green haze, vanishing from the spot.

"Ah, he really knows how to make an exit," Akeno smiled.

* * *

Netto appeared in the middle of Noah's Park, looking around in confusion. There was no one else there. "That's strange. Where's the client?"

" _Could've gotten a little off on the landing,"_ Omega-Xis said, _"It's kinda hard to be accurate without the magic circle thing."_

"Well if all else fails all we need to do is a holler," Netto shrugged. He put his hands over his mouth and called out loudly, "Hey, hello!? Anybody here? Did someone call for a request?" There was no answer. "OK, this was really creepy..." he muttered, scratching his head. Lightning suddenly sparked across his forehead, causing him to stiffen as he looked around, "Uh oh, EM Frequency rising!"

" _Netto, behind you!"_ Omega-Xis shouted.

Netto looked behind him, shocked as a large wave surged towards him. He jumped out of the way and flipped to the side. Another wave of sand came at him, and he was forced to jump again. Then another, and another. Looking forward, he watched as the sand collapsed, reforming into old looking rushing robots, barely draped in old bandages. Their eyes glowed dim red, their teeth looking boney and dull. "Robo-mummies?! Seriously?! It's not even Halloween yet!" He stepped back slightly as the robo-mummies shambles toward him, arms stretched out as they moaned and groaned.

" _No way... this has to be his work. But he shouldn't be here..."_ Omega-Xis muttered.

"Omega-Xis, what is it?" Netto demanded.

" _It's nothing, just bust these guys!"_ Omega-Xis commanded.

"Right, let's go!" Netto nodded, shooting his hand into the air, _"EM Wave Change, Netto Kusanagi, On the Air!"_ Omega-Xis appeared and embarrassed Netto from behind, covering in a green haze before he was suited in his blue suit of armor. Mega Man blasted buster shots from Omega-Xis at the robot-mummies, each shot leaving holes before they vanished into the sand. The tactic seemed to be working well at first until sand suddenly formed behind him before it grew into two robo-mummies reading to attack from behind. The radar system in Mega Man's helmet alerted him, and he dropped to a slip as the robo-mummies swiped, and swung his leg to trip them. He sprung back to his feet and fired a shot at both drowned robo-mummies to turn them into dust.

"Man these things give me the creeps," Omega-Xis growled.

"Hey, Omega-Xis, do you know who's doing this?" Mega Man asked, looking at the living hand. "Which one of the FMians can make these robo-mummies?"

"If I'm right, and I hope I'm not, it's someone else I know," Omega-Xis frowned. "...Your side!"

Mega Man ducked and backflipped from another robo-mummy before spinning into a butterfly kick to smash it into dust. He leapt at another and kneed it in the face and kicked off of it to smash his heel into another. Several robo-mummies suddenly lunged at him, holding his arms and legs, trapping him down as he struggled to move.

"Get off!" Mega Man yelled, managed to slip a leg out and stomped on the head of the robo-mummy below him. Another robo-mummy rushed at him and lunged. The other two robo-mummies still holding his arms, he flipped backward and kicked it's head clean off as the rest of its body crumpled. He landed back to his feet and smashed the other two together as he quipped, "Kiss and make up!" He paused slightly as he began to shiver, "Wow, that was so cheesy." Looking up, he watched as the head he had kicked off was falling back down. "Goal~!" he yelled jumping and spinning sideways before kicking the head like a soccer ball. The head spun at the other robo-mummies and knocked each of them away before the all crumpled into dust. He landed back on his feet and gave a fist pump, "Yes, now that one worked!" he complimented himself with a large grin.

"Don't relax just yet," Omega-Xis warned, "Our 'client' has arrived."

Mega Man tensed as he suddenly felt something behind him, turning around and watching as someone step towards him. It was someone in a black bodysuit with yellow and blue striped armor, making him resemble some sort of walking Egyptian sarcophagus. He had a helmet that concealed his face, a black T-shaped visor going down his face with a Scorpio symbol on the top of the forehead with a Pharaoh's crown on top of it. The chest armor was adorned with several jewels and gems, as were the gauntlets and boots. His shoulders were covered with rounded pads, with a purple cape trailing behind him. In his hand, there was a black ornate staff, with a green scorpion looking gem at the top. "And so the man in blue has arrived," the strange armored figure spoke, speaking in a heavily distorted African accent. "To be perfectly honest, I'm quite disappointed. You're the new Pawn of Rias Gremory? I suppose was hoping for more than some thug kid with more flare than 'run, jump, and shoot forward'."

"You're the one who sent that request?" Netto asked, glaring. "Who are you?"

"I have no need to answer to the demands to one of lowly birth. But you can call me... Scorpio King," the figure said, brandishing his arms out dramatically.

Mega Man stood there, dumbfounded, as he stared at the figure with a look dull surprise on his face. "...Okay."

Mega Man's left arm moved forward as Omega-Xis glared at Scorpio King, "You. What the hell are you doing here, Scorpio?"

Scorpio King himself didn't respond, but his staff did. The scorpion gem lit up as its eyes turned red. It moved slightly as it came to life. Then, it spoke, "Hehehe. It's been a long time, Omega-Xis. How have you been?"

"Stuff it, Scorpio," Omega-Xis spat, "How did you even manage to get to this planet? You were locked up!"

"Omega-Xis, who's that? You don't seem too friendly with him," Mega Man asked his partner.

"That... is Scorpio," Omega-Xis spoke the name like a curse, "He was once a part of King Cepheus' frontline, an A Class soldier in fact. But he grew increasingly violent and disobeyed orders. I thought he was locked in the dungeons. He shouldn't even be here, let alone out of his cell."

"Hm. That's big talk coming from someone who has turned his back on his king," Scorpio sneered. "Why Cepheus made you into a B Class soldier is something I'll never understand."

"Don't tell me you're after the Andromeda Key, too. You can save your breath because you're not getting your grubby claws on it," Omega-Xis retorted.

"The Andromeda Key?" Scorpio let out a short, raspy laugh, "Hahaha... I don't know what you're talking about!"

Omega-Xis looked surprised, "What?"

"I'm just here to cause trouble for you," Scorpio glared, massive venom in his voice, "I hate you!"

" _We_ hate you," Scorpio King corrected, planting his staff to stand, "You, Mega Man, took something that should have been mine."

"What'd you mean by that? I don't even know you!" Mega Man protested, palming his chest. "What did I even take!?"

"You really want to know? I tell you," Scorpio King rose his staff above his head before slamming it down, causing a large ripple-like effect onto the ground they were standing on, "You took my woman!"

Mega Man felt his balance waning as he felt the ground shift and twist. Looking down, he saw the sand spilling up from the ground and up to his ankles. Around him, the park started to turn into shift and change as sand began to pile up everywhere. Very soon, Mega Man saw himself standing in the middle of what was no longer a park, but a sand dune. He backed up slowly, gritting his teeth as he looked around, confused with how the field changed. He didn't have any time to think as Scorpio King pointed his staff forward and unleashed a cyclone of sand directly at him.

Mega Man shielded himself from the miniature desert storm, but he braved it as he rushed in, coming out of the storm and landing a jumping kick to knocking the staff from Scorpio King's hands, "I took your woman?" Mega Man echoed in disbelief, sending a wave of spiraling kicks at his opponent, his feet engulfed in sand, with some buster blasts snipping at close range. His speed and agility made into good use as Scorpio King didn't seem to have any skills at hand-to-hand, "I only know a few girls who actually like me and the rest treat me like dirt! None of the girls I know don't even look like the types to hang out with shadowy guys like you!" Scorpio King was stomped on the chest and fell into the sand. Instead of landing on his back, he instead mysteriously morphed into the sand as soon as he collided. "He vanished?"

"No, his body just dismantled into the sand," Omega-Xis stated. The ground began to shake, causing the head to stiffen, "Here he comes!"

On both sides of Mega Man, a pair walls suddenly rose up from the sand. Then they rushed at each other, about to close in on him. Mega Man quickly rolled out of the way before the walls could crush him. They closed in on each other before they collapsed into the sand. Another pair of sand walls rose up and tried to crush him. The Blue Bomber jumped upward before they could smash, "This is insane!"

" _You are just a mere Pawn! A mere runt at the end! Cannon fodder!"_ Scorpio King's voice blasted from within the sand as Mega Man jumped around to keep himself from getting crushed from the sand walls, _"You were probably just a human nobody before you became a devil! I can't understand what someone such as Rias Gremory saw in you. Even the traitor you have on your left arm is more interesting than you are! You actually feel proud that you stopped a satellite from falling into the city? It was all luck!"_

"And you need to shut up! In fact, a heatwave is coming!" Mega Man shouted in irritation, pulling out another card and feeding it to Omega-Xis, _"Battle Card, Predation! Blast Ball!"_ A red ball appeared in Mega Man's hand, and he threw it down as he leapt up from another wave of incoming walls. The ball burst into flames, and it engulfed the sand dune into a fire wave, turning the sand into glass. _"Battle Card, Predation! Giga Hammer!"_ Omega-Xis transformed into a glowing hammer, raising it over his head as he came back down and smashed it onto the burning glass. It shattered into bits, putting out the flames. Scorpio King was forced out from his hiding place and tumbling down before jumping up and skidding across the glass floor.

"Not bad, but I have other tricks," Scorpion King boasted. He stabbed his staff into the glass, causing it to shift and change back into sand. He waved his staff, manipulating the sand into turning into a thin wave that came spinning at Mega Man.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Mega Man leaped sideways from sand waves and fired piercing laser blasts from his weapon. Rather than try to avoid, or block, Scorpio King simply stood there. Microseconds before the lasers even touched him, several holes suddenly appeared on his body, and the lasers passed through easily. "Woah, he turned himself into swiss cheese!"

"Unlike you, I've been training, honing, and experimenting with my new abilities as a new superior lifeform," Scorpio King boasted, the holes in his body vanishing. "You're far too close minded to grasp what I'm capable of, plebeian."

"I know enough that you can bend sand into any shape you want. Even a monkey with a smoke addiction can figure that out," Mega Man taunted.

"You vex me. Just looking at you vexes me!" Scorpio King shouted, a hill of sand forming underneath his feet, propelling him to Mega Man. The boy in blue tried to jump out of the way but ended up getting caught in the sand, getting pushed along for the ride. Mega Man struggled through the sand, coughing and nearly choking as the dust got into his mouth, "I am of royal blood! The fairest of maidens give themselves to me! What makes you so special!? You're are a mere peasant! A lowly half-breed! A- hey!" He looked down and saw Omega-Xis' jaws clamped on his ankle.

"You really have serious issues! No wonder Scorpio picked you!" Omega-Xis growled through his teeth. Mega Man leaped through the sand and tackled Scorpio King from the hill and into the dune. Mega Man spun around in a windmill b-boying technique before leaping up and sending a spinning kick as soon as Scorpio King stood up, knocking him square in the head. "Peasant? Plebeian? From the way you're talking you make it sound like you're some typical king! You even went as far as looking the part!"

Scorpio King stumbled back from the kick before he swung his staff over his head, "For your information, that's exactly what I am!" he pointed his staff forward and summoned a huge sand cyclone, catching him in the winds. He screamed helplessly as he flailed his arms, spinning out of the control.

"THIS IS SO NOT A GOOD!" he screamed out.

Scorpio King ghostly emerged in the cyclone flew at Mega Man, striking the helpless EM Devil at all directions, moving faster and faster with each hit. With sheer luck, Mega Man managed to grab hold of Scorpio King's arm, locking the scorpion fighter down underneath him before punching him in the face over and over again. "Argh! Release me, peasant!" Scorpio King demanded, trying to shove Mega Man off, "I said release me at once!"

"Try an' stop me, you act like you can O great king-sama!" Mega Man shouted, still hitting him.

With Scorpio King unable to control the sandstorm, the cyclone slowly came to a stop, vanishing. The half-aliens fell onto sand dune. Scorpio King got to his feet with a snarled, grip his staff with both hands and giving it a pull. With a long **shink** , a long blade was pulled from the staff. "I will have your head..." he said, threateningly walking forward.

Mega Man pulled out a Battle Card and tossed it into the air for Omega-Xis to chomp on. _"Battle Card, Predation! Break Saber!"_ Omega-Xis transformed into a pink, spear-like sword with green spiraling energy surrounding it. Scorpio King brandished his sword and dashed forward. The two fighters clashed their weapons together, swinging, slashing and stabbing at each other, lightning sparking from the licks of the blades. Scorpio King at least seemed to know how to wield a sword well, even using the sheath of the sword to strike Mega Man on the face and stomach. Mega Man staggered back as he rubbed his face and stomach before quickly moving to the side to avoid a slash. "Geez man, what's your problem!?"

"I told you, you took what was mine!" Scorpio King shouted, thrusting his sword rapidly at him. Multiple swords appeared from his thrusts. Mega Man guarded himself with the Break Saber before slashing wildly to break the thrust attack.

"Buddy, you really aren't making any sense," Mega Man jumped forward and stomped Scorpio King on the face, used at as a springboard before flipping mid air and falling back down with a falling kick. He stamped Scorpio King down to the sand and backing flipping away. Scorpio King disassembled into the sand, curled up, and reformed himself to stand back up.

Scorpio King was starting to get seething mad, red eyes glowing out of his black visors. This upstart... this nobody was defining him. Everyone always gave him what he desired, whatever he wished, and yet he won't yield to him. He won't have any of it! With a loud roar, he rushed toward Mega Man again, sand propelling him forward. Mega Man stood his ground as he got ready for Scorpio King's next attack.

Which would have come if not for a large knight figure suddenly dropping in front of them, kicking up the sand and causing the both of them to jump back.

Mega Man blinked as he looked up at the giant. It was some sort of knight with long blond hair tied in a ponytail. Its face was covered with a white back, and there was some sort of a white and black helmet with a pair of large horns twisted forward. It had on a white coat and gloves with black jeans with white pointed boots, with the wrists and knees covered in white forearm and knee guards. In its hands was a large great sword. The large knight stood firmly, eyeing both Mega Man and Scorpio King.

"...A monster hunter? Here?" Scorpio King frowned. Another figure swooped down and dropped before them into a crouch before slowly rising back up. Scorpio King turned and quickly recognized the symbol on the dress. "Licht Kreis. How lovely."

"Licht Kreis?" Mega Man repeated. He turned to where Scorpio King was looking. The third person was a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a white headband, a long grayish-blue dress that goes down to the bottom of her legs with bronze designs, white thigh-high stocking and silver high heels shoes. She frowned as she pointed a rapier at them, but had her eyes trained on him.

"Both of you, enough!" the girl spoke in a soild voice, "I am Orie Valadier of Licht Kreis! I must ask that stop your quarrels immediately."

The mood of the fight ruined, Scorpio King sheathed his sword back into his cane. "We will continue this some other time." He wrapped his cape around himself as the sand suddenly picked up and swirled all around him. Mega Man and Orie both covered their faces as the sand swirled into a large cyclone, growing large and then shrinking in size. Soon it all cleared and both the sand dune as well Scorpio King were both gone.

"He's gone," Omega-Xis said, returning back to his head form, "Let's get going ourselves." Mega Man nodded, turning to leave the park.

"Stop!" Orie called out, halting Mega Man in his tracks. He turned around, seeing that she still has her sword still trained at him. "You are the Blue Bomber, correct?"

Mega Man remembered what Rias had told him about the Licht Kreis and how the have started to notice what was happening in the city. The girl must've been one of their agents. He knew he had to get away as far as he can, but he could play along for as much as he could. "Yeah, what if it?"

"Perfect timing. I was right to go on patrol as soon as I moved in," Orie held her sword upright as she stood straight, "I must ask that you come with me as I have several questions for you. I would prefer it if you came peacefully, but if you resist I will have no other option but to take you in by force."

Mega Man shook his head, "Sorry, lady. Can't do that." He disappeared in a wave of green before Orie could run to stop him. Sighing, Orie gave a short wave of her hand, dismissing her large knight and allowing it to vanish.

"I guess it's no surprise," Orie sighed, almost depressed as she shouldered her rapier and went to leave the park, "So many don't seem to trust us as they used to..."

* * *

On top of a building somewhere in the Gibson District, a black hole opened up and allowed someone to step out before closing behind him. That someone was a handsome looking young man, with short black hair a green suit, and a white cape draped over his back. His eyes were squinty, looking like they were closed. The young man took a deep breath before he placed on a refreshing smile. "Frustrations aside, that was actually entertaining."

A yellow-green glow appeared around Diodora Astaroth, allowing the black and yellow form of Scorpio to appear at his side. "I wasn't expecting Omega-Xis to be that powerful already. But it wouldn't be very fun if it was too easy, would it?"

"No, I suppose not," Diodora said, still smiling. A green flash appeared underneath him as a magic circle formed under his feet. "Now then, I must attend to my girls. They must be very lonely without me."

"Heh, if you say so boy," Scorpio snickered, "It'll be a pleasure working with you."

"The feeling is very mutual, Scorpio," Diodora nodded in agreement. A bright flash of green covered the roof and vanished quickly, taking both Diodora and Scorpio with it.

* * *

Netto returned back to the clubhouse and found only Rias present, the others having gone on their own jobs. He reported to her about what happened in the park, about how he got ambushed by another EM Wave life form. At first, she was _pissed off_ with how someone used the Devil's Contract to lure her Pawn into a trap, the red aura around her showing her anger very much. She calmed down long enough to hear the rest of the story, along with the close encounter with the Licht Kreis agent. Rias then told him that no one could use a Devil's Contract to trap the devil responsible for the contract as the contract itself would severely punish the person. The only way a loophole could be used is by a devil with a King piece.

In other words, Scorpio King was a high-class devil with a grudge against Netto.

Rias would send a report on what had happened to the Four Satans as doing such a thing was very illegal. For the moment, she allowed Netto to return him. Before leaving, he saw Rias sitting at her desk with the same faraway look on her face.

The first thing Netto did when returning home was lying back on his bed with an exhausted sigh. He pulled his goggles to his eyes, "Hey Omega-Xis?"

His Transer flashed green as Omega-Xis appeared before Netto, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Who's Scorpio?" Netto asked him, "He wasn't part of the Infiltration Squad, was he?"

"No, he wasn't," Omega-Xis said with a shake of his head, "Like I said before he was one of the soldiers of the king, one of the best in fact. But he had a habit of going of on his own whenever it suited him. He also tended to look down on those he deemed weaker than him, myself included."

"He thinks you're weak?" Netto blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. He said that a B-Class soldier such as myself has no business being in the king's army," Omega-Xis replied. "He hardly got along with anyone. Gemini and Cygnus are far from fuzzy individuals, but compared to him they're downright friendly."

"What did he do?" Netto continued on, "You said that he was supposed to be in prison."

"He should. That's what bugs me," Omega-Xis nodded, folding his arms as he looked up, "A little while before Cepheus went completely off the rails Scorpio, Lyra, and myself were sent over to a space colony where some enemies of ours were hiding out. We were supposed to capture them alive and make sure that no one was caught in the crossfire. The problem was Scorpio liked doing things his way, and his way resulted in the destruction of the colony, killing everyone including the targets. Me and Lyra got injured thanks to him too. For that, Scorpio was sentenced to a 5,000-year imprisonment with no possibility of parole. And it's only been 30 years since."

"That was 30 years ago?" Netto gasped.

"Yeah, that means someone else let him out. And I'll bet a hundred E-Crystals that it wasn't the king," Omega-Xis finished. "Then there's the fact that he has a partner that works perfectly with him. Scorpio hardly works with anyone. If he was able to find someone who can match his wavelength that perfectly, that host must be as sadistic as him."

"Oh man, that is not a good," Netto frowned. "But he doesn't seem to want the Andromeda Key so that's at least one good thing." He looked up at the ceiling as another question came to his head. He sat up and asked Omega-Xis, "Hey, just what exactly is the Andromeda Key anyway?"

"Hm?" Omega-Xis grunted, looking at him.

"What kind of secrets does it unlock? You know why the FMians are after it but you aren't saying anything," Netto progged, "At least you can give me a little information about it. Just enough to put to put two and two together anyway."

"I told you, that has nothing to do with you," Omega-Xis said. Before Netto could ask again, he beamed back into Netto's Transer.

"Man!" Netto huffed, laying on his bed with arms stretched out, pulling his goggles down to his neck, "What's so important about the Andromeda Key that he needs to keep a secert? What's his deal?!" He gave a heavy groan as he stared deadpan at the light in his room. He had only just noticed the lights in his room suddenly dimming and the air pressure slightly shifting. "Huh?" A crimson light shined his room, prompting him to sit up. To his surprise, it was a magic circle that bore the symbol of the Gremory family. The glow died out as quickly as it came, and he could see Rias standing where to once was. Though her bangs seemed to be shielding her eyes he noted that her expression had no emotion. "Eh? Buchou? What is it? Did you find out who sent that false request already?"

"Netto..." her bangs cleared away from her eyes, a look of desperation appearing on her face. Netto could tell that she looked very troubled by something and knew that she was going to ask for his help instantly. But the words she said next he was not ready for. "...I want you to make love to me."

Netto blinked.

And then he blinked twice.

"S-say what?" was the only thing Netto could say, standing up.

"I said I want you to take my virginity," Rias rephrased, as if she were lecturing him. And just like that, she began stripping, first removing her vest, unbuttoning her shirt, and then undoing her skirt, leaving her with nothing more than her bra and panty. Netto felt himself swallow a spit as he ogled Rias' body, unable to look away. The lacy red bra and panty she wore complemented her very nicely, something that Netto noted to himself. He was completely paralyzed just from her body, unable to react and know what to do. The female form really had an interesting effect on him. "...I'm not good enough for you?" she asked him, walking up to him.

"What?! No- I mean... yes- I mean... but you're- I mean...what are you doing?" Netto stumbled through his words as his face turned as red as a tomato.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking as of late, and I've decided that this is the only option there is," Rias answered, holding her arms under her breasts and turning away slightly as she blushed. "If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

"Um, me?" Netto stuttered. "Can I ask why?"

"The only other boy I personally know is Yuuto, but he won't have any of it. He is too pure of a knight and his chivalry would get in the way," before Netto could answer to her logic, she grabbed him by the shirt and forced him onto the bed. He held his head up just in time to see her climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, "What's wrong? Do you not find me attractive enough?"

"It's not like that!" Netto denied, shaking his head. "It's just that when a pretty girl shows up in a boy's room unannounced and-and suddenly says 'let's have sex', it's gonna catch him off guard!"

"...True, it would startle someone," Her body shifted, and he could feel her buttocks and thighs touching his most important part. Her head dipped slightly so that she was directly above him and her crimson hair cascaded against his cheeks. "I know this is your first time, but it's the same for me. So let's just take it slow." Looping her arms around her back, she unhooked her bra and carelessly tossed it aside. His eyes widened. Before him were Rias' luscious breasts and plumped pink nipples. Then, she took his hand and pressed it against her right breast. Netto could really feel how soft it felt against his hand, and how the nipple began to harden against his palm. It was just... so damn good! "Can you feel it?" she asked in a charming voice, "I'm just as tense as you are. You can tell by my heartbeat, right?"

' _Holy shit! This is what Yokihiko and Kazumi have been talking about all this time! Doing it with a girl, and not just any girl but a senior! She's actually seducing me!'_ Netto screamed in his head. He was nervous, freaking out. This has been the closest he has ever been with a girl and his goggles were fogging up. Looking up, he saw the look in his master's eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. Those weren't the eyes of someone who wanted to have sex willingly. His jitters slightly left his body as he gripped Rias by the shoulders and slowly pushed her so he could sit. "Buchou, take a break for a minute. You aren't acting like... you."

Rias blinked, her eyes becoming more desperate, "What do you mean?"

"Well, ask yourself this: do you really want to do this?" Netto asked.

"Of course I do!" she shouted, shocking him. "There's no one else I can do it with! The one I want is you right now! I know it hasn't been that long since we met but there really isn't any other way!"

"What do you mean there's no other way? Why are you in such a hurry to give up your virginity?" Netto asked in a calm, yet startled voice.

Rias could have responded with another plea, but that didn't come out when another crimson flash appeared in his room, alerting the teenagers on the bed. Rias clicked her tongue, "I was so close..."

Netto turned and noticed that the red glow came from another magic circle that had the mark of Rias' clan. Who was it? Kiba? Akeno? Koneko? Whoever it was, getting caught in such a situation was bad. But instead of any of his clubmates coming out, it was someone else completely. She was an attractive-looking woman with silver hair that flowed down to her back, and soft silver eyes. Her hair had two braided side bangs with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest of it was let down in the back, also ending in twin braids, and a maid's headdress on her head. She was dressed in a blue and white French maid uniform. Her lips were painted a bright red. She was also looking at Rias with a look of disapproval and her gaze seemed to cause the temperature in the room to drop. "Milady, are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" she asked curtly.

Rias frowned and stood up from the bed in all her naked glory, "Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me! It's the only way to get them to notice!"

"Even if it means giving up your purity to someone of lowly birth?" the maid continued, gesturing at Netto. Netto scowled at the offence, forgetting at the moment that he was in bed with a nude girl.

"Who I give my purity to is my decision and mine alone," Rias answered, her eyes flashing quickly, "And I won't have you speak insultingly of my servant, even if it's you Grayfia." Netto couldn't help but blush and smiled softly at how Rias quickly stuck up for him.

The maid, now identified as Grayfia, sighed as she picked up Rias's bra and snapped it back on her bosom. "Please remember that you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. It's not a good image for your reputation." She noticed that Netto was still in the room and gave a polite bow. "Greetings, servant of Rias. I am Grayfia, the head maid of the House of Gremory. My apologies for what I said before."

Catching himself, Netto got up from his bed and also bowed, stuttering, "Th-that's fine ma'am." Another pretty woman. It surely didn't give Netto anymore help with that.

"Grayfia," Rias' began, her face showing unladylike unpleasantness, "Did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? Or was it Onii-sama?"

"All three," Grayfia said matter-of-factly. From the way Rias' frown deepened, she didn't like the answer.

"Given the fact that you are Onii-sama's queen, I should have known you'd pull something like this," Rias gave an exasperated sigh as she placed on the remainder of her clothing. "Sorry about this, Netto," she said to him, "I guess I wasn't thinking straight after all. Thank you for talking me out of it."

"Uh... OK," Netto nodded dumbly.

"'Netto'?" Grayfia echoed, looking at him with sudden interest, "So, this person is..."

"Yes," Rias confirmed, "This is Netto Kusanagi-kun, one of my newest additions, and the one who cost me all eight of my Pawn Pieces to recruit."

"So he is the one the humans call 'Blue Bomber'... truly curious," Grayfia said in amazement, eyes widening slightly. Netto blinked. Had the rumors of him leaked into the Underworld somehow?

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, yes?" Rias asked.

"The Priestess of Thunder?" Grayfia said. "That doesn't bother me. A Queen must be by their King's side at all times."

"Very well." Rias turned to Netto and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "That's my apology for troubling you. Meet up at the club room tomorrow." After she gave her farewell, she went up next to Grayfia. The magic circle appeared underneath them both and they vanished in a blink of light. As the lights turned back to the normal brightness, Netto stood, dumbfounded, touching the cheek where she kissed him. He was left in such a shock that he didn't even here Asia's arrival home.

* * *

The following day, Netto and Asia were walking to the old school building after the classes had ended. The had received a notice to report to club room as soon as classes had finished. On their way over to the room, they met up with Yuuto. The three of them entered the room, wondering what the urgent meeting was about.

"I wonder if Buchou's worries have something to do with her family," Asia wondered out loud.

"She has been acting a bit strangely as of late," Yuuto said, agreeing, "Perhaps now she will tell us."

"You think Akeno-sempai might know, too?" Netto asked.

"Considering that she's the second-in-command, that's a given," Yuuto told him. "We won't know unless we hear what she has to say."

Netto nodded quietly, still pretty puzzled about what happened yesterday night. He was still wondering what could have made Rias act so irrationally to want to try and have sex with him. Though he knew he would get his answer eventually, he still couldn't help but think. On their way to the room, the came across a very large door. For some odd reason, it had police tape with the words "keep out" all over it. "What's that? I don't remember seeing that door before."

"Oh..." Yuuto frowned slightly, "That is where Buchou's first Bishop currently resides."

"Buchou's first Bishop?" Asia gasped, turning at him.

"Yes. He's one of the original club members, but for reasons I won't elucidate Buchou was ordered to keep him here," seeing their grim expressions, he gave a kind smile, "Don't worry, he's not bad. He's actually very nice. The problem is that he's a hikikomori and he's very uncomfortable with stepping outside. So, he just sits in that room all day and night, and he's perfectly fine with it."

" _Sounds like someone needs to grow a backbone,"_ Omega-Xis spoke from Netto's Transer.

"To be fair..." Yuuto began before he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Agitated, he looked forward at the hallway that lead to the room. "I never felt this presence until I got here. Then that means...!" He ran to the club's door with Netto and Asia close behind. The door opened and the trio (plus one alien) was greeted with the sight of the remainder of their teammates. Their master was also present and she was sitting on the couch rather than her usual desk, her arms folded, her legs crossed, and a grim expression. The head maid, Grayfia, stood by the couch Rias was sitting. Grayfia looked just as stoic from the last time Netto saw her, while Akeno was standing in her usual elegant stance, but she looked very nervous.

"Looks like everyone's here," Rias said, noticing the three of them enter the room.

"Ojou-sama, shall I tell them?" Grayfia offered.

Rias shock her head. "No. As I am the King of this group should be the one to tell them," Rias stood up and cleared her throat. "Everyone, to tell you the truth..."

Before anything more could be said, a magic circle appeared in an unoccupied space of the room. The magic circle was not red like the Gremory magic circles Netto had seen so frequently. Instead, it was orange, and seemed to give off the cry of a bird of prey. There was even a bird-like figure in the center of the circle. Everyone turned as soon the circle appeared and Rias seemed to give out an evil hiss at the sight of it.

"Phenex..." Netto heard Yuuto whisper under his breath.

Rather than giving out a glow, flames shot out from the circle instead. Out from the tower of flames, a man appeared within.

"Ah... it's been a long time since I've last visited the human world," the man spoke, walking out from the flames as if they were air. Just looking at the way he carried himself, he seemed like a typical playboy. He was tall and handsome and looked to be in his early 20's and had short blond hair with deep blue eyes. Clearly, he had a lot of money since he was wearing something very expensive. He was wearing a red burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right, matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath the open blazer was a white dress shirt that partially exposed his chest. Looking around the room as the flame behind him vanished, he smirked as he spotted the only redhead among them, "My dear Rias, it's been so long," he said, walking over to the girl and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Her face twisted in disgust as she shoved him off of her.

"Don't touch me so casually," Rias said coldly, "If I had my way, I'd slap you in your smug-prick face right now." Netto and Asia's eyes widened from how sharp her words were.

The man took it to stride as he gave a nonchalant laugh. "Hahaha... still harsh as always, love. Regardless, we must take a look at the wedding hall. We need to verify the reception date and greet our families."

"Wedding? Reception date?" Netto frowned. From the look of Rias reaction towards the man, not to mention what she tried to do last night, everything was starting to click for Netto. He was starting to understand why she wanted to do it with him yesterday. If her purity was compromised, then she could have had some bit of freedom to herself. Seeing how carefree he was to the girl despite her obvious rejections made him really want to punch him in the face, or something like that. But someone had already beaten him to it.

" _Hey, who brought the gigolo here?"_

Various reactions swept through the classroom. Rias had a large smirk on her face, seeing the man's face stunned. Akeno and Yuuto snickered quietly while Asia gave a short yelp. Netto himself blushed hard, not expecting his partner to say that. Koneko gave a small grin as she snorted, while Grayfia didn't seem to react much at all. As for the man, he glared at Netto at the sound of the insult, but it softened to a look of confusion.

"Pardon me, but I thought I heard someone just insult me and it came from this kid, but... he doesn't seem to have even hit puberty to have a voice like that," he said, arching an eyebrow.

"What?!" Netto shouted angrily. "So what if I'm still short! I'm 14!"

"Please allow me to introduce to you Raiser Phenex," Grayfia interjected, gesturing at the man. "He is the third son of the House of Phenex of the 72 Pillars... and he is also Rias-sama's fiancé."

Netto's face turned grim, already having figured it out already. It had already come together and now Netto was starting to understand why Rias had been acting so strange. His fellow club members didn't even seem to like the man and Grayfia at least appeared to tolerate him. Regardless, it was clear that this Raiser was another high-class devil like Rias and intended to make her his bride. For now, he would just have to keep watch.

* * *

"Hm... excellent tea," Raiser smiled blissfully after taking a sip from the teacup. "As expected from Rias' Queen. I always look forward to it." He was sitting on the couch with his arm around Rias, who looked like she would rather be anywhere but with him. The rest of the servants were also standing around them, each one looking almost pitiable.

Akeno said nothing but gave a polite bow, likely holding her tongue. Omega-Xis did not hold the same sediment as he beamed out of Netto's Transer and confronted Raiser in his face. "So this pretty boy bastard is supposed to be with Rias-chick? I can see why she doesn't like him."

Raiser's eyes widened at the voice again, and he gritted his teeth as he stood up, "That voice again?! Who are you?! Show yourself so I can burn you to a crisp!" he demanded. His fist tightened as the room temperature slowly rose.

"Oh that's right, you and Grayfia have yet to meet my Pawn's partner," Rias said, though she had a satisfied smile on her face as she said that. She traced a magic circle as sparkles yet again flew out. Coughing was once again heard as Omega-Xis faded into existence, thumping his chest.

Raiser gaped in surprise at the ghostly figure before him, nearly stumbling back onto the couch before composing himself. Grayfia also looked at the alien in with intrigue, her stoic face almost dropping. "Wh-what is that thing?!" Raiser exclaimed, pointing.

"I am not a thing!" Omega-Xis snapped, looking at Raiser, "My name is Omega-Xis, and I'm an alien that comes from the distant planet of FM."

"And I'm his partner, Netto Kusanagi," Netto added, greeting himself with a hint of sarcasticness in his voice. "I'm Buchou's Pawn."

"Hm," Raiser glanced at Netto, and then at Omega-Xis, "An alien? As in from space? You honestly expect me to believe such things exist? Am I being Punk'd?" he asked skeptically, walking around Omega-Xis to look at all sides. He didn't look all too happy with being looked at like some sort of piece of meat.

"Whether you believe it or not is up to you, Raiser," Rias told him, standing up, "But I can certainly tell you that I have evidence that aliens from other planets do exist."

"Hoo? Is that true?" Raiser hummed, rubbing his chin, "Fine, I'll play along with that. Perhaps the 'evidence' you gathered could be used as entertainment for our wedding," he conceded with an air quote.

Rias stomped her foot, "Again with that? Raiser, I already told you that I will not marry you!"

"You know that isn't for you to decide," Raiser said, his voice becoming serious, "As you already know, the number of pureblood devils has drastically decreased thanks to the Great War. Our marriage is vital to continue the survival of our people, as well as flourishing our households name."

Rias rubbed her temples, "You don't need to tell me that. I am well aware of my duties as heiress of my clan and I am willing to take a husband."

"So you'll-!"

"However!" she interrupted, looking at Raiser's victorious face, "The husband I want will be of my choosing. In case you have forgotten it was our parents who arranged the marriage while I didn't want any part of it. They didn't have the right of selecting someone I would spend the rest of my life with without my consent. And that man isn't you, nor will it ever be."

The Gremory servants, Omega-Xis included, smiled at Rias' unyielding determination. But then the temperature started to rise up and everyone quickly took notice. A flaming aura in the shape of a bird engulfed Raiser as he glared at Rias. "You're selfish opinions matter very little. As the heir of the Phenex, I cannot lose face to rejection," he spoke, his cold voice contrasting with the heat. He reached out and took Rias' chin into his hand, tucking her head up to his glowing orange eyes, "One way or another I will take you back as my wife, even if it means burning your servants into ash!" Rias' eyes glowed in an angry red, her own demonic aura starting to take shape.

"HALT!"

Rias and Raiser jumped back from each other, their aura's suddenly disappearing as they both turned to the maid, frightened. Her demonic aura leaked out of her body, easily dwarfing theirs. The room temperature went from hot to cold as Grayfia sent an icy cold glare at them. "I did not bring you both here just to incite violence. And I will not hold back if you disobey again. Am I clear?"

Netto felt his bones shaking just from looking at Grayfia. She was a maid, yet she seemed to be stronger than both Rias and Raiser combined. The later calmly placed his hands in his pockets, trying to save face, "I know when not to challenge the Underworld's Ultimate Queen. Honestly, Lucifer-sama's Peerage are all abnormal, even by devil standards."

' _Ultimate Queen, huh?'_ Omega-Xis thought to himself, looking at Grayfia. That meant she was one of the strongest of the Underworld, and the right-hand lady of Rias' brother. The aura alone told him that the woman meant business and she was someone definitely not to be taken lightly. And despite her apparent massive power level she worked as a simple maid. In Omega-Xis' experience, people as strong as her had much more authority than that.

Grayfia's aura disappeared and the room temperature returned to normal as she continued, "Nevertheless, Sirzech-sama and the other representatives foresaw this possibility and enacted an alternate solution, if you both are willing that is."

"An alternate solution?" Rias blinked, "What you're saying is..."

Grayfia nodded, "Yes. An unofficial Rating Game will take place between the Gremory Peerage and the Phenex Peerage. Should Rias-sama win, the engagement will be called off. But if Raiser-sama wins, the wedding will proceed."

"Che... a Rating Game," Rias frowned. "They really are content with controlling my life, aren't they?"

Raiser, on the other hand, laughed confidently, "A Rating Game? That's perfectly fine with me. This will be a good opportunity to show you your place, that there is nothing that can come between us, dear Rias."

"Already so full of confidence," Rias sneered, "Very well, I will accept your challenge. This is my one chance to get my freedom and I'll enjoy knocking you off of your high horse!"

Grayfia glanced at heirs and nodded, "Then it's decided. The Rating Game between the Gremory family and the Phenex family is confirmed. I will inform Sirzech-sama and both of your households."

Raiser turned and glanced at the rest of the servants in the room, "Rias, are these people all the servants you have at this time?"

"They are. What of it?" Rias asked.

Raiser exploded in laughed, "Hahahaha! Surely you don't think you can win with such a small amount, do you? From what I can see, only your Queen stands a possible chance against my cute servants!"

With a snap of his fingers, a much larger orange circle appeared in the room. A flame pillar burst out of it, and simmered to reveal 15 beautiful women standing in the circle. Each one of them either wore an exotic outfit or some other clothing that fulfilled a specific fetish. The moment they all appeared in the room, their eyes immediately went to Omega-Xis, clearly not having seen something like him before.

"As you can see, I have a complete set," Raiser boasted smugly, gesturing to the group of women. "My Pawns, Rooks, Knights, Bishops, and Queen are all present."

"Holy crap," Netto whispered under his breath. He looked at each one of the servants one by one. There were those who were wearing gym shorts, maid outfits, kimonos, and other things that one would find on the least darkest corner of the internet. One of them he noticed looked very identical to Raiser thanks to the matching blue eyes and blond hair, and from the lovely looking purple dress she seemed to be more like a princess than a servant. If Netto didn't know any better, he would say that she was his younger sister.

Having heard Netto's remark, Raiser casted a smirk at him, "Do you see this, Pawn? This is the result when one is born in a high-class upbringing. That is the difference between you and I. A low-class like such as yourself would never understand."

"Wow..." Netto said, folding arms, "Omega-Xis was right. You really are a pretty boy bastard gigolo," he said without any hint of remorse. The Gremory peerage all snickered at the wisecrack while the Phenex Peerage all glared at him. Raiser began gritting his teeth as his face turned red.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"Hey Donald Trump, some advice for you," Netto continued, "Maybe you shouldn't treat your fiancée like she's some trophy that you think you've already won. She can make decisions on her own just fine."

"Stop it," Raiser demanded, his eyes glowing, "Stop it I say!"

"Oh, you're not a fan of that one. I can take a crack at it," everyone's eyes turned to Omega-Xis as he spoke, "How about... you look like Benjamin Button fucked an old catcher's mitt. Like four inches of face stretched over twelve inches of skull. Like a moldy jack-o-lantern that some frat guy barfed in and then crushed against his forehead because he was super drunk and thought it was a beer can and immediately regretted every single life choice he ever made!" Omega-Xis said rapidly, grinning widely. The Gremory Peerage all laughed out loud, bursting a gut at how ridiculously over the top the alien's insult was, while the Phenex Peerage only grew more upset.

"Enough!" Raiser snapped, his voice managing to cut through the laughter, "I won't be mocked in such a manner!"

"Well, how would you like me to mock you? I take requests," Omega-Xis smirked.

One of the women of Raiser's peerage, the oldest looking one who appeared to be in her early adulthood, stepped forward and pointed a staff-like scepter at Omega-Xis. She had a beautiful face with long, wavy hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black heels over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather a lot of rather a generous cleavage and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair which fell down over her right breasts and down towards the slits of in her dress. "Shall I vaporize this vermin, Raiser-sama?" the woman asked, frowning at Omega-Xis.

"That will not be necessary, Yubelluna," Raiser declined, glancing at the composed Grayfia as he gently lowered her scepter. "You will have your chance at the Rating Game."

"Heh, not like you'll be able to do that," Omega-Xis said, still smirking, "Matter can't touch me anyway, so I doubt your hocus pocus would make much of a difference."

The girl who resembled Raiser blinked as she glanced at both Netto and Omega-Xis, something starting to click in her head, "Hey wait! I remember now! That boy over there is the Blue Bomber vigilante of this city!"

The Phenex group all gasped, looking at both Netto and Omega-Xis as the laughter from the opposite group died down. Each one expressed their own reactions with such words like "Is that him? Seriously?", "That's the boy who can make explosions from his arm, right?", "No way! He's really working under Rias-sama?!", "He looks kinda wimpy though...", "But he's pretty cute too!", and "Wow, a real live superhero! And he's so huggable!"

"The Blue Bomber?" Raiser repeated, scratching his face with his finger, "Yes, remember now. I think I heard about it during Lucifer-sama's statement some time ago. I'm surprised you managed to have someone like that in your Peerage, Rias."

"That's the devil's luck for you," Rias replied, feeling a bit smug, "Think you can be able to take him?"

"Ha, that's a question you should be asking yourself," Raiser replied, his confidence returning in full swing, "Rias my dear, how about if I give you ten days for your Peerage to train?"

Hearing him say that, she casted a glare at him, "You think that my Peerage is too weak?"

Raiser smiled, "You must already know that I have never lost a Rating Game. All I am doing is giving you a handicap. Just remember that Rating Games can't be won by feelings alone, so you better get ready... you might as well prepare your wedding dress. Ladies, we are leaving!" With that command, his Peerage all gathered around him as the Phenex magic circle appeared underneath them. Before he vanished completely, he glared at both Netto and Omega-Xis, "As for you, Blue Bomber, I'll be sure to pay you back for that humiliation..." The pillar of flames shot up from the circle and disappeared, taking Raiser and his servants with it. As for Grayfia, she gave a small bow before taking her leave on her magic circle. With the tension gone for the moment, the Gremory Peerage each sighed as they relaxed.

Rias was the first to speak as she turned her gaze on Netto, "Net, while some of you points were... spot on, was it really necessary for you and Omega-Xis to make fools of yourselves like that?"

"Heh... come to think of it, I'm not sure why I did that..." Netto admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "That guy Raiser, with how carefree he was around you... seemed like the type of guy I wanted to punch in the face."

"As for me, I have my own reasons," Omega-Xis continued. "From what I could see, this Raiser is someone who relies on his power a lot. If what he said about never losing one of these Rating Games is true, then he's never experienced loss before. And I've dealt with pricks him."

"Really?" Rias blinked.

"You're looking at a centuries-old alien warrior girl," Omega-Xis grinned, pointing his thumb at himself, "I've been fighting since the day I was born. If you need any help when it comes to training, I'm your guy."

"Hehe. I'll take you up on that," Rias smiled. She turned to her servants and spoke, "Now then everyone, Akeno and I will prepare a venue to train for the next ten days. So all of you go home and prepare, this is a fight we cannot afford to lose!"

"HAI!" her servants all nodded.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** In this chapter I have not only introduced the Phenex clan, but also several new characters. Orei is from Under Night In-Birth. I haven't played the game, but I saw videos on Youtube to know enough. Not to mention a new FMian for Netto to deal with. He'll be a tough contender. Man on Fire is also another song from the Megas. I also sprinkled some more easter eggs based on past Mega Man games. See if you can find them. And Thunder Dragon, that review you put up about Hotaru would imply that she is a vampire, which she isn't. She something else completely. Also, Netto isn't cocky, she's just there to prevent jobbers from popping up. And again, please stop with the request and review the chapters. It's all I ask.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **DIODORA ASTAROTH/SCORPIO KING:** As his name implies, Diodora Astaroth is the heir to the Astaroth devil family. He apparently has a penchant for pure looking women, especially those who serve the church. Compared to other devil heirs such as Rias, Sona, Luciana, and Raiser, Diodora's magical abilities have a lot to be desired. However, with his alien partner Scorpio he becomes a force to be reckoned with. Scorpio King's main method of attack is the manipulation of sand and earth. He can dismantle and restore his body to hide within sand, and also modify the shape of sand to create walls, dunes, and quicksand. He also has the ability to summon mummies.


	12. Harder Than Steel

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **12th Contact: Harder Than Steel**

It was late Sunday morning in the streets of 90's Boulevard, a block in Kodama that celebrated everything that came from the decade of the 90's. People who worked in the street block would even wear outfits from that decade, such as baggie jeans, tie-dye T-shirts, and other colorful clothing. Electronic and game shops displayed old 90's tech such as tube TVs, old computers that ran on floppies, internet modems, and old game consoles like Sega Mega Drive, Super Famicom, and Playstation One among others, as well as holographic advertisements as far as they eye could see. Like its sister street 80's Boulevard, it was an expression of a single decade all crammed in a block. On one section of the corner, the Varietruck was in business. The twins in charge were dressed in 90's era clothing to fit the mood, Kat dressed in a red and purple tie-dye shirt with black leather pants, and Leo in a blue and green button down shirt with jeans and a blue cap over his head.

"Things are starting to get really weird lately," Kat commented, chopping salad on a board.

"It's Kodama City. It's been like this for years. The only difference is that everyone is starting to notice the paranormal happenings," Leo replied while flipping a burger.

"True, so true," Kat nodded, "Net-chi really has his work cut out for him. He's just a kid, and he suddenly has to deal the shit that's flying at him."

"We were his age when we had our start too," Leo reminded her. "At least he has people to back him up. It's not like he's alone."

"Yeah, there's that. Just wishing we could join up. It's been awhile since we've seen some action, and my trigger finger is itching," Kat sighed, setting the salad into the bowl.

"If things continue to escalate the way they do, we much just get that chance. Personally, I hope it doesn't," Leo told her, his hands a blur as he staked up a burger.

"Hey, crazy shit happens all the time. You know that much as well as I do," Kat told him, giving out the salad to a waiting customer and accepting the payment. Once the customer left, the two people next in line stepped forward. Kat quickly knew who they were. "Oh Rei, Reika! How's it going?"

"We're just here to get something to go," answered Reika. "So, what's on the menu today?"

"Burgers, fries, fizzy lemonade, and salad," said Kat, winking, "Gourmet level. What are ya buyin'?"

"Considering your brother's standards, he doesn't use anything of low quality," Rei remarked, chuckling.

"Anything worth doing is worth doing well," Leo defended as he made the burgers. He only got the best ingredients and he made the patties himself. His own secret recipe. He also made the buns for the burgers.

"OK, we'll order three sets," Reika said.

"So, really strange stuff happening recently. First this Mega Man guy shows up, and then everyone suddenly goes batshit crazy," Kat remarked. "Crazy times we live in, huh?"

"We've been keeping up with the news," said Rei.

"No doubt you have. A lot of people are starting to move out of the city since it's gotten so crazy."

Rei's Transer beeped and he flipped open the cover. "Oh, Mami! Hello!"

The screen of Rei's Transer was a blonde girl with spiral pigtails. She also had amber eyes and a lovely smile. The rest of her body couldn't be scene due to the screen, though a red ribbon on the collar with a beige sweater could be made out.

" _Rei-kun! Is Reika-chan with you?"_ Mami replied.

"Yeah, she's right here with me. We're getting burgers!" Rei said happily.

"Mami Tomoe. Rei's girlfriend," Reika informed Kat.

"So I can see," noted Kat.

"Mami-chan here studies in a school overseas in England," Rei continued.

"A long-distance relationship. Those don't always work."

"That's what most people used to say," Rei told her, "But with cyberspace tech and virtual reality simulation, it doesn't feel like a long-distance relationship at all."

" _Actually, we may not have a long-distance relationship for much longer,"_ Mami said.

"What do you mean?" Was she breaking up with him? He dreaded the thought.

" _I'm going to be living in Japan soon and transferring to Kuoh Academy."_

Rei's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Shut up! Seriously! You're moving _here_!? You're going to Kuoh Academy, _here_!?"

" _Yes, indeed,"_ Mami smiled. _"Just imagine, we won't need to use virtual reality to simulate a physical relationship. We can have a real date, finally."_

"That's a coincidence. One of our friends goes to that school," Reika said.

" _Really?_ "

"Yeah, he could show you around. I'll tell him you'll be coming," said Rei.

" _That'll be great! Oh, it'll be so great to finally meet you in-person, Rei-kun! I just...I really..._ " Mami croaked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Rei asked.

" _I'm just so happy. Pretty soon, we won't be separated by distance. Love you_."

"Love you too," Rei smiled back as the call ended. He sighed.

"That's so sweet it nearly made me gag," grimaced Reika.

"So, Rei. Your type is blonde and busty, huh?" Kat asked Reika's twin brother with her signature "cat smile". "So, how did you meet her?"

"It's really awkward," Rei blushed.

"Oh, now I do want to hear."

"Well, you know how I spend my time on forums. Well, I was giving my review on a gun used in COD and then Mami here had her own opinion and posted her own review on the forum. We kind of got into an argument, and then we played online, and well we got along so well that we began exchanging emails, then actual vid-chatting," Rei explained.

"So, she's a gun-geek and a gamer girl? Wow, my man! This girl is not only hot she is a hot geek! Good for you!" Kat congratulated, nearly squealing.

"You better not introduce her to Yoko then," Reika advised. "The guy hasn't really recovered from his... _episode_ yet."

"Poor guy still freaks out at the sight of pretty girls, huh?" Kat inquired, frowning sympathetically. "I'm surprise he has no trouble walking around you, Reika."

"Still not sure how I feel about that," Reika replied, showing an unsure face.

"So, tell us more about Mami."

"Well, she also has a vlog where she shows off her baking skills," Rei said. "She can make pies, cakes, and pastries. Says she wants to be a patisserie."

"Huh, I really thought she would stream on Twitch or something," Kat blinked.

"Netto said something like that. He said that it would be cool for all of us to play games and do other stupid stuff while streaming," Reika replied. "It did sound pretty fun."

"Speaking of goggle-head, you guys spoke to him lately?" Kat asked.

"Pardon?" Leo spoke up.

"Not you, bro," Kat told him.

"Yeah, he said that we was going out of town for the next ten days," Rei answered. "But he didn't really go into details on the reason..."

* * *

Outside of Kodama City was a mountain, and beyond that mountain was a private villa that was owned by the Gremory family. It oversaw a wide field that was perfect for training purposes. While I could have been just as easy to teleport to the villa, the peerage simply hiked there as a means to increase their strength and stamina. Rias, Akeno, and Asia's luggage was not as heavy, but most of the gear has been assigned to Netto, Yuuto, and Koneko.

"Man," Netto huffed, struggling slightly with his part of the luggage, "I know we're gonna stay here for the next ten days... but is all this luggage really necessary?"

"Actually, the baggage you're carrying weights around 75 pounds each," Rias replied, looking back at him over her shoulder, "Can't have you slacking off, you know."

"Huh?! That's all the weights I'm carrying?!" Netto exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, suck it up," Koneko said, walking past him with her share of the luggage. She didn't have much trouble at all, as expected from a Rook.

"Hey, you're the one with unstoppable strength. Don't scoff at me just because you don't find any trouble with this," Netto responded passive aggressively.

Koneko's luggage appeared to be just as large as Netto's. Despite her small size, the girl could carry a lot of weight. It was the size of a car, but she wasn't struggling at all. She was a Rook after all. Yuuto's baggage was slightly smaller than the two, so he had an easier time especially since had been doing it as long as Koneko has. He glanced at Netto as his kouhai almost stumbled on the stone steps that lead to the villa. "Hey, Netto-kun. You alright? You look like you having some trouble." While Knights are characteristically weaker than Rooks, they did have great leg strength. This was what was keeping Yuuto moving forward.

"I can... manage.." Netto huffed, looking pained.

"Just hang in there, Netto. We're almost there," Rias said, "Just a few steps more."

"Are you sure it's alright to leave the city for ten days?" Asia asked, looking concerned, "The FMians could try to attack again."

"The Sitris and the Furfurs volunteered to watch the city while we're gone," Akeno explained, "So it should be fine."

"I contacted Lyra Note about it too. She said she would help out... so there's that too," Netto added tiredly.

"If the Infiltration Squad decide to pull another attack, we won't have to worry about it since we have friends on the lookout," Rias nodded, looking forward as their destination came into view. "We're here." It was a two-story complex with white and beige walls with blue floor tiles, balconies on all sides, trimmed bushes, with white-steel window frames for each window frame. There was a tunnel-like driveway on the left hand side that lead around the back where there was likely a garage.

"It's so beautiful," Asia gushed at the sight of the villa.

"Your family gave you a big place like this just for training?" Netto asked, looking at the place in awe, "They must be seriously loaded!"

"Oh this? It really isn't that much compared to my home. You'll get to see it eventually," Rias said, almost boasting. "Now everyone, your names have been posted on the doors, so once you find them get changed and packed. We will start training once everyone is ready."

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone obeyed.

* * *

Up in space, the satellite Leo slowly moved into orbit above Japan.

* * *

After cleaning up the house to clear out the dust that piled from the time it wasn't in use, everyone went into their respective rooms to change in their gym and tracksuit clothing. After that was taken care of, it was time for some sparring matches. Netto stood some distance away from Yuuto, each one of them holding bamboo swords, each magically enhanced to withstand hard impacts that would normally case average bamboo swords to break. The purpose of the spar was to see how well Netto did with wielding weapons. Sure he could use Battle Cards which gave him just about any weapon he needed just fine, but that was only when he merged with Omega-Xis. He needed to learn how to use a weapon when out of costume. As far as Rias gathered, Netto might have been a rookie but he was still quite good at fighting, his main fighting skill being capoeira and some bits of taekwondo. His reason for learning those styles? They just looked cool. He was also well adept at parkour, making him agile and light when on the move. Now Rias wanted see how he fared against someone with the speed attribute.

Standing by where Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko. Rias held on to Netto's Transer just to make sure that it didn't get in the way of the fight. Omega-Xis was watching from the screen, and it it suited him just fine as he didn't want to get dusted by any more of Rias' magic. _"Alright, girl. Let's see what you're servants are made off."_

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed," Rias nodded. She rose up her hand into the air. "Alright, are you both ready?"

The two young men each took a stance, "Ready!"

She swung her hand down, "Begin!"

Yuuto moved in a quick dash, his speed rendering him near invisible. As soon as he reappeared at Netto's face and moved the wooden sword at his junor's neck. Netto managed to twist his back backwards and moved into a backflip, gaining some distance away from the Knight. Yuuto came at him again, with another strike, a stab this time. Netto parried the blade and went onto an offencive on his own thrusting his sword downward. That attack quickly left Netto opened, with the blonde taking advantage with a counter strike, swiping the bokken out. Netto, however, quickly leapt sideways before Yuuto realized what was happening. Netto stumbled backwards before regaining his footing, then he jumped in before tucking and rolling into a somersault, turning into a spinning saw blade. Yuuto's eyes widened in shock before he put up a guard and took the spin assault, the attack force pushing him back against the grass, and then forced himself to push it off of him. Netto spun through the air before he landed back to his feet, skidding along the ground with his knees bent, dust picking up and his hand planted in the dirt, panting lightly.

Rias looked surprised. His swordsmanship was obviously sloppy but his reflexes and agility more than made up for that, and she definitely didn't expect him to fare so well against her more experienced Knight. The last move she hadn't seen before either. She'd have to make a note on that later.

Yuuto seemed to smirk, feeling a good challenge coming from the fight. He decided to release his restraints just a little more, running all over the place as he zipped all around Netto. Netto looked around all over the place, barely able to keep up with Yuuto's movements. Yuuto appeared at Netto's side and swung for an attack. Quickly, Netto blocked it with the bokken and ducked from a swing before he moved back into the offencive, swinging hard and fast.

 **THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

Loud cracks echoed in the air as the swords banged against one another, Yuuto with his mixture of Japanese and European swordsmanship, and Netto with his more improvised style. Their arms moved at speeds too fast for human eyes to follow. Netto jumped up and front flipped to an overhead lash, forcing Yuuto to jump backwards, flipping through the air before landing to gain a quick distance.

"He's pretty good for a rookie," he whispered to himself. "Interesting. His skills with the sword a pretty lax but he's quick enough to keep up. Let's see if he likes this." He circled around Netto before rushing in, attacking his sword and forcing Netto back once more. The younger boy attacked back, flipped around, and parried as Yuuto's strikes became more aggressive. In the attacks, Netto found and opening and swung the blade down. But it was a faint as Yuuto sidestepped to the side and brought his foot down on the bokken.

"Uh oh!" Netto gasped, realizing that his bokken was pinned under Yuuto's foot. He tried to pull the weapon out from under, but the foot wasn't going to budge. Unfortunately, trying to pull his bokken out also left him open for another attack. Smirking, the Knight swung his blade horizontally at Netto's neck.

Rias was about to call off the match as soon as Yuuto's sword made contact. However, Netto quickly left go the hilt and jerked his back into an arch. The spectators watched in surprise as Netto's body avoided the bokken at the very last second. He was still going as his hands reached the ground. He flipped his feet into the air and performed a handstand, splitting his legs, throwing them out and spinning around like a top, rapidly kicking Yuuto. Yuuto, not expected the sudden change in tactics, and jumped backwards to gain distance. Netto hopped back to his feet and reached down to slowly pick up his bokken.

"That was really unexpected Netto-kun. I'm impressed you managed to move that fast," Yuuto smiled, moving into a standby stance.

"Yeah," Netto nodded, breathing deeply. "Same to you. That was a really close one. Alright, now where were we?" To Yuuto's astonishment, Netto held the bokken into a reverse grip, like a dagger, and held it behind his back as he bent his legs. Yuuto moved into a bokken stance, getting ready for whatever Netto was planning to do. The black-haired teen rushed forward as dusk kicked off from underneath him. As he was running, Yuuto and the spectators watching noticed something happening with his feet, with the Rook of the team widening her eyes at the sight. Blue and black flames became engulfed in them with electricity dancing around them. Another step with his cobalt colored feet, and a small rippled echoed in the dirt. And then Netto dashed at Yuuto with a quick burst of speed, leaving a small crater behind.

Yuuto took the incoming attack with a block, grunting as he was forced backwards and began moving his feet to push back. Dust blasted into the air from the friction. Yuuto clenched an eye as he forced Netto back. He gave a loud yelled as he pushed his sword against Netto's, swinging hard enough to actually throw the Pawn into the air.

"Hah!"

 **WOOSH!**

"Woah...!" Netto grimaced, spinning in midair, "I didn't expect him to by that strong!"

As Netto was still spinning, Yuuto suddenly jumped into the air above him, flipping in mid-air before smashing his sword down onto him. Netto managed to hold his sword into a block before the sword could connect.

 **SMASH!**

Netto fell to the ground and landed on his feet quickly, just as Yuuto came down and slashed his blade against Netto's. Both young men gritted their teeth as they pushed one another with their wooden swords, trying to force the other into submission.

"Alright, that's enough!" Rias commanded. The young men quickly backed from each other. They breathed hard and sweated from the workout, but both smiled nonetheless.

"Pretty good. You're swordsmanship could use a some work, but you really kept me on my toes. I like that," Yuuto smiled, extending his hand.

Netto smiled back as he shook his senpai's hand, "Thank's. You're pretty strong yourself. Then again it's expected since you've been fighting longer than I have."

"Netto-san, you were amazing!" Asia gushed, "You too, Yuuto-san!"

" _Yeah, not too shabby,"_ Omega-Xis commented. _"At least you can fight when I'm not bonded to you. Still, there's that matter of those strange flames that surrounded your feet that time."_

"Huh?" Netto blinked, lifting his foot to look at it, "Flames?"

"Ufufu, looks like you were in the heat of battle so much you couldn't notice," Akeno said.

"Whatever it was, it gave Netto a slight boost in ability," Rias nodded, holding her chin with a curious look on her face. "It was almost as if it were an unknown type of touki."

"Touki?" Netto inquired as he put his foot down, "What's that?"

"Hm..." Rias began as she began to think, "I don't know so much about it myself, but I do know that touki is a form of ability that someone uses to develop an aura around their body. This gives them a tremendous increase of strength, speed, and defence. Usually, the touki aura is in a faint white color. Since the aura you produced is blue and black, it's either a never before seen version of touki or something else all together. Tell me, have you had that ability for long?"

"I had it for as long as I had my technopathy," Netto shrugged. "One time I was breakdancing to some music and a blue energy wave shot out from my feet. Luckily no one was around to see that. I even gave them names."

"Interesting," she muttered, "Net, you wanna take a quick break? It looks like the spar tired you out a bit."

"A bit sweaty, but I can go ahead," Netto reassured her, stretching his arm.

Rias looked doubtful, but nodded, "Then I'd like to see how your ability fairs against Koneko. Koneko-chan, what say you?" Rias asked, turning to the shorter girl. Koneko had already shaken out of her stupor, slipping combat gloves onto her hands and pumping her fists together. "I'll take it as a yes."

Netto watched Koneko walked a short distance before standing some meters away before him, putting up a fighting stance. Her face showed no emotion, like always. Netto arched his legs out and put his dukes up, ready to fight. "Are you to ready?" Rias asked. The two first years nodded. "Then begin!" On Rias' signal, both of them charged at each other for the first hit. Koneko was the one to take the first strike, and what a strike it was.

 **WHAM!**

"ARRRAGHH!"

Her fist quickly connected to his jaw and Netto was sent screaming backwards. The impact sent him flying so hard that he flew back into several trees before a loud boom echoed in the forest.

"NETTO-SAN!" Asia screeched.

" _Damn, what a punch!"_ Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"Koneko-chan, you didn't even bother hold back on that one did you?" Rias asked. "Akeno, can you please retrieve Netto?"

"Hai, Buchou," Akeno smiled. The Queen stepped through an instantly made magic circle and just as quickly came back with Netto in tow. The boy was covered in dirt and mud, along with some bits of wood and trees. He was rubbing his face, tenderized from Koneko's fist.

"You know... I really should've seen that coming..." Netto grumbled. Given how he was one of the boys blacklisted in the school, he should've known that Koneko was just waiting for a chance to come into blows with him. He was really thankful that he had a much sturdier body than he used to. That punch would have caved his head in if he were still human.

Rias looked back at her Rook, disciplinary action already at the back of her mind. She could see that Koneko was already ready to throw another punch. She looked back and forth between her servants after Asia quickly held up Netto. "Do either of you wish to continue?"

"Yeah," Netto confirmed. Koneko just nodded.

"Alright, then you may proceed."

Koneko was off like a shot again, her fists clenched up together. This time Netto was ready for her as his hands glowed in black and blue flames. Despite that fact that she was a little older than him, she slightly shorter than he was with her height reaching half of his head. Given how she was almost up to his height, it made fighting somewhat simpler for her. Already, she was throwing several hooks at his face. He ducked, bobbed and weaved all around the punches. It started to become a lot tough as Koneko's arms began to blur and she fired rapid punches at him.

Netto quickly jumped over her, rolling over his shoulder and threw a kick. Koneko turned around just in time to block his foot with her forearms, and was only slightly knocked aside from the hit. Netto pressed on the attacks with swift swings of his legs, forcing Koneko to the defencive before jumping back for distance. Then she dropped her hands to the ground and sank her fingers into the dirt, the ground shaking and cracking hard as she began to force her weight in. Miraculously, Koneko flipped the ground over, and threw it at Netto.

Netto braced his feet before running toward the wave of earth, leaping forward and kicking off above it. He flipped over and aimed a flying kick at her. Koneko sidestepped from the kick as soon as he came in and lept up to throw a tornado kick and knocked Netto across the ground. She lunged at him again with a dropkick, but he quickly ducked to the ground before shooting his feet up, striking her in the back and sending her flying upward. He flipped back to his feet and twisted his legs together before spinning in place, kicking his leg up and shooting an arc of blue energy, at the flying Rook.

" _Space Wrench!"_

Koneko crossed her arms and took the energy wave, a bright blue explosion exploding all around her. From the smoky blue, Koneko dropped down to the ground, her uniform almost shredded and looking positively P. because of it.

Netto sighed in exasperation, his shoulders dropping and his eyes rolling, "Hey, don't look at me like I did it intentionally... oh, look who I'm talking to."

Koneko lunged forward with her fist rearing for a punch, and Netto went in with his leg over his leg. Both limbs connected to the target, Koneko's fist at Netto's chest and Netto's foot at Koneko's head. The fight went on with both of them throwing flurries of fists and feet at one another and neither of them were slowing down.

 **WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!**

" _Now they're just hitting each other,"_ Omega-Xis remarked, _"How much sense is that supposed to make?"_

"That's actually how most fist fights are," Rias told him, "I'm actually surprised that Net is holding his own against Koneko-chan. Those bouts with the FMians and viruses appear to have toughened him up since Day 1."

" _I told Netto this once already,"_ Omega-Xis said, _"The FMian's grow stronger through battle. Each time they fight someone that is significantly stronger than them, they gain a boost of power. All of those fights with Taurus Fire, Lyra Note, Libra Scales, and even Gemini Spark and Scorpio King all made him much stronger than when he was the first time I met him. And at the rate you're pushing him, he could get near unstoppable."_

"You could almost say that Net-kun has unlimited potential," Akeno quipped, smiling, "I think if there was a saying for it, it could be called... an _'X-Factor'_."

"X-Factor. Unlimited potential," Rias hummed out loud, "I like that." Then she called to her servants, "Alright, that's enough!" Both Netto and Koneko stopped sparing and separated from each other. "That was quite the show, Net. Yuuto and Koneko have both been at this longer than you, but you can keep up with them. Not bad."

"Yeah," Netto nodded. He was even sweatier and covered in bruises thanks to his opponent's blows. "Kinda surprised me too."

"Well I hope you aren't too exhausted because now you'll be dealing with Akeno." Netto's face looked stunned and he quickly turned to the Queen, who was smiling widely as lightning sparked out from her hands.

"Ready for some fun?" she said innocently.

"Depends on your definition on 'fun'," Netto answered back. But his voice was on deaf ears.

* * *

It turned out that both Rias and Akeno had been teasing him again, thankfully, and the latter was simply assisting him and Asia in magical arts. Being the go-to magic caster of the group, she was well versed in many spells, so it would be up to her to teach the newbies how to manipulate magic. For Asia, the Bishop was able to create a magical sphere as large as a small ball, and even managed to induce several elements. Netto was a different cause, however. Each time he tried to conjure a magic sphere, it would always fizzle out of control before blinking out.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Netto said. He never understood magic to begin with so he wasn't really expecting the orb sphere to appear in his hands.

"Hmm... it looks like there's something preventing you from accessing your magic circuits," Akeno said analytically, hand on her chin.

"What do you mean? What are magic circuits?" Netto asked, looking to the Queen.

"Magic circuits are basically a secondary nervous system that spreads throughout the body. They are what allow a person to be capable of performing magic," Akeno explained. "However, not everyone is able to access magic circuits and some can use it more easily than others. Asia-chan is able to tap into her circuits as if it's second nature to her so that qualifies her as a mage, but you... can barely get yours to function for some reason."

"Hm..." Netto contemplated, folding his arms. "So it's like the bloodstream and nervous system, right? The 'magic circuits' allow the magic to flow while at the same time allow us to regulate and focus on the magic for specific spells since specific spells have specific mana requirements. Maybe because of my technopathy, my magic circuits have simple been altered to allow me to use those abilities and render me unable to use magic."

"From what I've read in my studies, espers and psychics have never had a good history of using magic," Akeno continued. "In fact, you can say, that if an esper ever tries to use magic, it could harm them physically and mentally since their minds and bodies can't truly adapt to the use of magic as their natural psychic gifts will reject mana. Even the strongest espers struggle with spells, and even if they are able to use magic, they can suffer from mental and physical injury. Possibly even cut their lifespan."

"Then that means Netto-san can't use magic at all?" Asia asked.

"So since I'm technically a psychic, magic is pretty much off limits for me," Netto concluded. "My body can't host two different power systems at the same time."

"And even then, you are able to bond with Omega-Xis since his powers are not derived from magic," Akeno said.

" _Still doesn't stop your primitive ancestors from mistaking advanced science for magic_ ," Omega-Xis huffed. _"Speaking of magic, I've been thinking over about yours, mainly your ability to control lightning."_

Akeno eyes widened slightly, and then she suddenly frowned, "It's just something I've always had. Nothing special about it." Netto and Asia were surprised by the sudden dark turn in her voice.

" _Actually, there is. You use your lightning just to shock and torment your opponents, but you never use it for much else. Take Gemini for example. She uses lightning to control and manipulate the environment around her, even objects that aren't magnetic to begin with. That's the main reason why she was able to beat you so easily."_

Her eyebrows furrowed, not pleased with being reminded about that night, "And where are going with this?"

" _I suggest you try to find a way to use your lightning to control the environment around you rather than just using it to attack and torture,"_ Omega-Xis clarified. _"Even your best move won't be relevant in the long run. Someone will learn how to counter it. You need to adapt, revise, and improve on it."_

Akeno gave a thoughtful look as she folded her arms, "That's... actually not a bad idea."

" _It's not too much of a stretch to say that you might be able to mimic what Gemini Spark can do,"_ Omega-Xis told her. _"And you might wanna try mixing and matching the other elemental spells you have for verity."_

Netto asked, "Akeno-san, have you ever heard of a 'railgun'?"

The Queen tilted her head, "An energy super weapon that can launch projectiles with electromagnetism at three times the speed of sound. An application of Fleming's kinetic momentum theory," Akeno answered, "Why?"

"I think you should be able to emulate it with your powers," Netto said pointedly, "Electromagnetism is part of lightning, you know."

" _And you should know how much damage a railgun can do."_

"Oh, trust me. The idea is very tempting," Akeno smiled, her lips curling almost sinisterly. "Well Net-kun, since your psychic energy is prevented you from using magic we will have to work on your other strengths for now. Does that sound good?"

"Build on what I know," Netto nodded, "Yeah. That'll do."

"So, how well can you manipulate technology?" Akeno asked him.

"Um..." Netto pondered, putting his hands his pockets, "I can control and hack machines by touching them, but I can do it from a distance at a limited range. I can even repair broken machines and instantly make them good as new. I also know how to manipulate digital, electronic, and radio waves to interface with communication devices, but I can't do it for too long before it gives me a headache. Funny thing is it almost feels like I can sense emotions coming from machines, and the machines seem to understand how I feel. Weird."

"Weird is right," Akeno replied, looking rather confused. "Though this is the first time I've heard of someone being able to control machines."

Asia nodded in agreement, "Something to reflect on maybe."

* * *

The first day of training came to a close and after a hearty dinner that Asia and Akeno prepared, the peerage retreated to the villa's bathhouse. The bathhouse, of course, was separated by a large wall. The girls pampered themselves on one side of the bath, while Netto and Yuuto were washing off the grime from their bodies in the other end of the bath. Netto leaned on the rim of the bath while Yuuto was scrubbing his hair with shampoo.

"Oh, wow," Netto sighed blissfully, basking on the warm waters of the bath, "I don't even remember the last time I was in a bath like this. This feels awesome!"

" _Hey, come on! That's not fair!"_ Omega-Xis' voice whined from the Transer sitting on a nearby bench. The small machine was shaking back and forth to express the alien's jealousy, _"I wanna get those baths too! This sucks, man!"_

"Hey you were the one boasting about the joys about not having a real body. You should've considered the cons that came with not being able to touch anything on this world," Netto reminded him, teasing Omega-Xis.

" _Grr! Don't act so cocky just because you can do something I can't!"_ Omega-Xis snapped.

"Pretty testy for an advanced extraterrestrial intelligence, isn't he?" Yuuto remarked, looking at the shaking Transer.

"Trust me, testy is only scratching the surface," Netto told him. "He's always pissing and moaning whenever he gets bored."

" _Hey! I can still hear you!"_

Yuuto simply laughed as Netto shook his head. Sighing deeply, he gave a friendly smile. "You know, this is actually the first time you and I have spoken casually to each other like this. Without the ladies around anyway."

"Come to think of it, you're right," Netto nodded, realization dawning on him, "Considering the sea of femininity we're both stuck in it's refreshing talking to another dude. The only other boys I know are my friends from my old school and the jokers who tried to rope me into peeping on girls with them."

"I heard about that. It's too bad they use you like that," Yuuto admitted, "You should really try to get them to stop harassing you if you want them to stop and to get your reputation to improve."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, trust me," Netto shivered. Not as long as they had those embarrassing photos of him anyway.

"Uh... sure," Yuuto said, looking unsure but left it alone for now, "What about your other friends? Do you still see them?"

"Oh yeah, I hang out with them when I get the chance, and vid-chat with them when I don't. One of my friends has an older twin sister that shares our interest with us too. I should introduce you guys to them," Netto suddenly took on a worried look as he remembered something, "...But considering the girls among our team, it could be trouble for one of them."

"Hm?" Yuuto blinked, "What is it? What about the girls?"

"Not really my place to say it. Not yet at least," Netto said, scratching his head. "You play video games?"

"Can't really say that I do."

"I guess it's not for everyone, but I like them. I didn't really have that many friends when I was a kid so I usually played with whatever machine I got my hands on. That's how I got into hacking. This is the world of the electron and the switch, the beauty of the baud. Using services already existing without paying for what could be dirt-cheap if it wasn't run by profiteering gluttons. That's how I roll."

"That's... poetic," Yuuto commented.

Netto pressed his finger to his temple and closed his eyes, "The Hacker Manifesto. January 8th, 1986. Written by Loyd Blankenship, otherwise known as The Master." He opened his eyes, "When you get your hands on a computer, you feel like you can do anything. No limits, no restraints. If man realizes that technology is within reach, he achieves it. Like it's damn near instinctive. Look at that Transer for example. It's state of the art. Wireless network connection, smart programing, virus busting functions, and now an alien is living inside of it... a long time ago it was all considered science fiction."

"Everything that's happening now can be called science fiction," Yuuto said, looking thoughtful, "The fact that we're facing genocidal aliens that can move at the speed of light and can't be seen or touched unless they possess someone is something I would have a hard time believing. And that's coming from a devil, a being of paranormal origin."

"I guess for devils anything that's supernatural is the norm," Netto nodded, "That Raiser guy didn't seem to believe in aliens even though there was one right in front of him."

"He probably believes Omega-Xis is merely a familiar he has never encountered before," the Knight theorized, "It's like how humans tend to rationalize the unusual phenomena that occur around them to maintain a facade of normalcy."

"I've seen that in a lot of old horror movies. Once the danger has passed, everyone pretty much agrees to forget it ever happens. I guess you can say mankind's common superpower is our ability to delude ourselves with denial," Netto added.

"Can't argue with that I suppose," Yuuto sighed. "Anyway, we have a bit of an hour left before shut eye. What do you wanna do?"

* * *

Up in the living room, Netto's Transer was being used as a makeshift game console with a hard light screen being projected in the center of the room. Up on the screen was a game of _Contra_ for the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System), or Nintendo Famicom as it was originally called in Japan. Yuuto was the one playing the game and he was quickly finding how difficult the game was. He had already started the game and quickly lost one life from a stray bullet.

"You're losing~!" Netto exclaimed.

"I'm trying not to!"

"Seriously, all you gotta do is just run and keep shooting!"

"It's not so easy!"

"It would be easier if you input the Konami Code at the select screen."

"You mean _cheat_?" Yuuto questioned, missing another bullet flying into his avatar. "Oh dang!" he gasped, the game over jingle booming on the Transer's speakers.

"The programmers put the code there for a reason. You want hard? Try playing _Ninja Gaiden_ on the Famicom then we'll talk about hard games," Netto commented, "Hell, I'll let you warm up with _Ghost & Goblins_."

"So, you just hang out with your friends by playing these games?" Yuuto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. We either do it in co-op or competition, it doesn't matter how it's done since it's fun." Netto offered, "How about after this we try playing co-op? It might makes things a whole lot easier."

"You know, most people prefer the more modern and advanced games."

Netto shrugged, "Hey, I don't blame them. I can see why they like those games better but you gotta give respect to the classics too. It's because of games like Contra that the video game industry got to the way it did."

"Well everything has its beginnings," Yuuto stated. "Anyway, I think I have the objective of the game done. Don't get hit. Let's see how far I can go this time?" As Yuuto was about to hit the start button to try again, Rias walked into the room dressed in her red bathrobe.

"Ah, so that's where you two are," the King said as she entered the room, happily holding her hands at her hips. "Nice to see you two boys bonding."

"Ah, buchou," Yuuto nodded. Netto blinked at the sight of her before blushing and looking away. The bathrobe really emphasized her figure.

"Just a reminder. Its lights out in ten minutes," Rias told them.

"R-right," Netto nodded, trying not to stutter.

She snapped her fingers as something came into her mind, "Oh right, before I forget. Net, tomorrow's training will be a little different and this revolves mostly around you."

Netto raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Up in space, the satellite Dragon slowly moved into orbit miles away from Leo.

* * *

The second day of the training camp arrived and the team had started to do warm-up exercises to prepare for what Rias had planned. Yuuto and Koneko where both sparring with one another as the blonde was keeping his junior on his toes with his sword. Asia was with Akeno who was helping her how to to use her magic more effectively and teaching her with defencive spells. Netto was with Rias, who was explaining to him what the training for the day was going to be.

"You want me to fight all of you as Mega Man?" Netto asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That's right. This training isn't just to prepare us for a Rating Game. It's to prepare us to fight the FMians. We still have four more of them to contend with," Rias said firmly. She could not forget how they lost against Gemini Spark, and her peerage should feel the same way. Yuuto, Koneko, even Akeno were beaten. Rias' own power didn't even seem to faze the psychotic FMian twins. It was just so frustrating, especially since Gemini Spark had been playing with them the whole time, like they just weren't worth her time.

" _That's a good call,"_ Omega-Xis said, _"We've already focused on your attributes when I'm not merged with you for the most part yesterday but there's still a lot you need to learn about the EM Wave Change. Gemini Spark already has complete mastery over hers."_

"Yeah, I noticed," Netto agreed. "But what do we have to expect from Riser anyway?"

"Riser has three advantages over us," Rias explained, "First, his clan has the power of the immortal bird in their bloodline. Riser has control over fire and wind, and can regenerate from wounds instantly even if they are meant to be fatal. Then there's also the Phoenix Tears that his clan produces and his peerage are allowed to carry two for the games. Raiser is often confident that he doesn't need to carry a vial on him but finding out who among his group does is the real challenge. Likely his Queen has one of the two vials. Finally, he has a full peerage, meaning we'll be totally outnumbered."

" _So Raiser is so pigheaded that thinks he'll be able to overwhelm you with numbers,"_ Omega-Xis guessed, _"What he doesn't realize is that it ain't the numbers or the big guns that can make you win. I'm sure we can use that to our advantage."_

"But what's the goal of the Rating Game?" Netto asked.

"The Rating Game ends with the total defeat of the opponent," Rias replied, "You can either do this by wiping out the pieces, or annihilating the King, or force him/her to surrender."

Netto put his hand on his hip, "I'm no expert on the subject but sounds a lot like chess. But it doesn't seem to come to any surprise since the Evil Piece System is influenced heavily on chess."

"You're quick to adapt. Good," Rias smiled, "Yes actually. The Rating Games are heavily influenced by chess. It's one of the the ways devils can raise their ranks in the Underworld. This upcoming Rating Game is unofficial and will not be ranked, but a lot of devils will undoubtedly be watching."

"And they want to see the Blue Bomber of the Gremory Team, right?" Netto said with some certainty in his voice.

"Correct. Your exploits aren't just known up here, but in the Underworld as well. Devils are always interested when something new and unknown appears in the world, even if it's only to somehow use it to their advantage."

" _Huh, nice to know that we're getting so popular,"_ Omega-Xis quipped.

"I'm honestly a little worried about that," Rias admitted, "The other devils watching could get the idea of trying to find other aliens to recruit into their peerages. The thought alone is very tempting."

" _They could try,"_ Omega-Xis remarked, _"As far as I know from all the shows your world produces aliens usually don't want to be found. Kinda like you devils."_

"We tend to hide in plain sight, but I see where you're going," Rias nodded. "Anyway, first things first. Let's see you try an open a black vortex portal. Since your psychic mind is preventing you from using magic you will need another mode of teleportation."

"Omega-Xis?" Netto asked.

" _One EM Wave Change, coming up!"_ At Netto's command, green haze engulfed him, covering him before it dispersed and left him in his blue armored form. "Remember Netto, opening a black vortex portal depends on your effort. The only way to make it work is to will it to work. Nothing less is going to work."

"OK...here I go." Mega Man took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding his hand out. He focused his mind and in his palm a small black dot slowly appeared. It was the size of a thumbtack, but it was oozing widely like a thick liquid. He winced and gritted his teeth as the dot became wilder in its wobble, the pressure becoming much harder for him to focus.

Rias watched the dot silently but maintained hardened eyes as Mega Man continued to struggle with vortex. Omega-Xis' eyes narrowed as he watched the black dot beginning to grow, "Stay calm, Netto! Focus!"

Mega Man continued to strain as the orb began slightly larger as the each second passed. He could feel his head starting to burn up but he continued to push, trying to control the cosmic forces to get control over the vortex. An eye opened as his palm stretched as he put more of his focus onto the growing orb, growling under his teeth. He took in several breaths as the dot became larger, flatter, and fully fleshed out. He opened his eyes and calmed down was the vortex stabilized, slowly lowering his hand as a smile forming to his face. "I... got it! I made a portal!"

Rias' expression softened as she smiled proudly, "Well done, Net."

"Yeah, not too shabby. You had me worried for a bit," Omega-Xis said, looking just as proud.

Mega Man smiled proudly, but still look quite exhausted from the effort he had to use. He then felt a sudden chill go down his back as he felt... _something_ from the portal. Looking into the dark hole, he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him. And without warning, something shot out of the portal, shocking him, Omega-Xis and Rias.

And that something was a gray, fleshy _thing_ with the upper body of a woman with no face, large demonic wings, and tentacles on the lower half that whipped around menacingly. _(At last I have returned to this wretched rock after 6,000 years!)_ the _thing_ gurgled in an indistinguishable language which sounded like a mix between Latin and Spanish, _(And now, I shall once again plunge this world into chao- hey! What are you-?! Cut it out!)_ The reason for the _thing's_ outburst? Mega Man had suddenly jumped at top of it and stomped it down back into the hole. The _thing_ tried to claw its way back out, but a swift kick to the hole sent it back down as the vortex sealed itself up. Mega Man panted heavily, freaked out at what he had just seen.

"What... was _that_?!" he exclaimed. That nightmarish monster was not going to leave his brain anytime soon.

"Something that you're best not knowing about, believe me," Omega-Xis said, equally as unnerved.

"Well...that was...a thing," Rias managed to say, very unnerved with what she saw. "Netto, it looks like you weren't thinking of your destination along with creating that portal. That was likely what allowed that... _thing_ to crawl out of whatever hole it was in."

"Uh, right. I just need to focus so I don't open a portal to a random location," Mega Man summarized. "That makes perfect sense."

"We'll have to continue with your portal training another time, because warm-up session is just about over," Rias told her Pawn. "You better get ready."

Mega Man blinked, and then nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 **(Insert Song - Cross Speed - To Aru Majutsu no Index II)**

Mega Man was in his EM Wave state hiding in the forest that surrounded the villa, appearing as an outline that twisted the air. As he was able to phase through anything solid for as long as he was in the state, hiding was very easy for him. It really made him look like an actual ghost. _"Well, so far so good,"_ Mega Man nodded to himself, whispering quietly. _"But it almost feels like cheating to be in EM Frequency mode like this."_

" _They'll figure something out,"_ Omega-Xis whispered back. _"But you can't worry about them right now. Check your motion tracker. Are they close?"_

Mega Man looked up at the HUD interface of his visors. On the top left he saw a small circle with a sonar signal blinking slowly. Four dots were a few meters from where he was standing. Two of the dots were close together and were near his rear, and the other two were were on both his sides. _"Working fine. The two behind me must be Buchou and Akeno-senpai. The ones at the sides are likely Yuuto-senpai and Koneko."_

" _Right. So our best bet is to go at either one on the sides,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"...Huh?"_

" _What's up?"_ Mega Man asked Omega-Xis, looking at his surprised face. Buzzing suddenly echoed in his ears, making him flinch in surprise, _"A burst of electromagnetic wave energy?"_ He turned around, shocked to see a wave of yellow electricity rushing towards him, _"And it's coming right for us!"_ He had no time to get away from the energy wave as it washed over him before he could properly react. Yellow lightning lingered over his form before rainbow energy phased around him and forced him out into the physical realm. The Pawn looked down at his body in shock, trying to phase back into his alternate frequency only to get a shimmer of rainbows at the most, "I can't turn back!?" Warning sirens blared in his helmet, and he jumped out in instinct.

 **BOOM!**

Mega Man pushed himself up from the ground and turned over, aghast at the smoking crater before him. He could see traces of crimson mist pouring out, giving him an easy clue on who the culprit was.

"Found you~," a playful voice rang out.

Mega Man quickly looked up to the trees that covered the air. Directly above him he saw two figures with wings looming over him. The team's president had a swirl of crimson energy in her palm, while the vice president's fingers tingled with electricity. Both girls had eager and challenging smiles on their faces. "Omega-Xis-chan, was a big help," Akeno said, her smiling widening, "I never thought of using an EMP burst with my lightning before. And it looks like you can't switch out of your frequency once you're hit with it. Too bad~."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Omega-Xis!" Mega Man glared at his arm.

"You wanna run or get zapped?" Omega-Xis chidded. Mega Man was in no time to argue as he hastily jumped from another lightning strike before it could make contact. Akeno, seeing that her kouhai was on the run from her, blissfully licked her lips as her face began to flush and her eyes glazed over.

"Oh my, just seeing you running away from me like that is getting me so hot~," the sadistic Queen moan sensually, her breath becoming heavy. Rias, who was flying right beside Akeno, could only sweatdrop at her best friend's antics. She should've known that she would act like this during the session.

"I don't know if I'm aroused or scared right now," mumbled Mega Man, still running away from the lightning strikes exploding behind him. "Nope, definitely scared."

"Netto, focus!" Omega-Xis yelled. Akeno suddenly dropped down in front of Mega Man, forcing the him to suddenly skid in his tracks.

"Ufufufu~! How about this!" Lightning gathered in Akeno's hand and it took on the familiar shape of a whip. She cracked it against the ground, causing Mega Man to stiffen. "Now-now, Netto-kun~! Be a good boy and call me Queen!"

 **BIRIBIRIBIRIBIRI!**

"CRAPBASKETS!" Mega Man and Omega-Xis yelled simultaneously. Mega Man jumped and flipped backwards as the whip lashed through the air. He could feel the tingling sensation of the whip against his body and he moved through the air, and landed his feet against a tree and adhered against it, leaping again as the whip lashed against the tree and tore through it. Still jumping through the air, he locked on to Akeno and aimed Omega-Xis at her, "Firing Mega Buster!" Omega-Xis spat out purple radio wave shots at the sadistic beauty, but quickly brought up a magic circle to use as a shield, blocking the blasts as they came.

"Well that figures. Should'a went for a charged shot," Omega-Xis grunted.

"Then we'll try this!" Mega Man said feeding another card into Omega-Xis, _"Battle Card, Predation! Ghostfoo!"_ Mega Man's body was replaced by a large tanuki plush in a puff of smoke, which vanished as soon as Akeno's lightning whipped through it.

"Oh my," Akeno blinked in surprise. Mega Man quickly beamed down from the side and went to grab her into submission.

"I got you!"

 **Squish**

"Huh?" Mega Man blinked. In the rush of adrenaline, he didn't realize where his hand was reaching until he felt a certain something belonging to Akeno that was round, soft, warm and large in his hand. Without thinking, he squeezed, making the older girl gasp and blush as she gave a teasing smile.

"Oh, Netto-kun. You just had to ask," purred Akeno.

"Uh. Argh!" Mega Man screeched as he pulled his hand away from Akeno's breast, stumbling back as he blushed brightly in embarrassment. "I-I-I didn't mean it! I swear! Oh, holy crap this is awkward!" He rambled, his words spilling out of his mouth.

 **PRRG! PRRG! PRRG! PRRG!**

"Now what!?" Mega Man exclaimed, his radar siren blaring in his ears. The ground underneath him shook, and he looked down below him. As if it were something out of a horror movie, a pair of small hands shot out from the dirt below him and went for his legs. He quickly jumped and folded his legs in midair, avoiding the hands. Sensing the target was out of reach, an entire body connected to the hands pulled itself out of the earth, brushing off the dirt as she leapt out and crouched down, blowing a strand her hair from her eyes.

"...Hello, perv," Koneko greeted coolly, her appearance dirtied from digging underground.

Mega Man skid backwards before he crouched himself into a halt, "Hello, short stack," he greeted back with equal sarcasm.

"Said the pot to the kettle."

Koneko jumped into the air and came back down with her arms rising above her head. Realising what she was about to do, Mega Man jumped back before she crashed into him.

 **KA-BOOM!**

The Rook's impact left a huge crater on the ground, dirt and rocks rising up and following back down like a rainstorm. Several trees were almost pulled from their roots thanks to the shockwave. "Damn! It would've been trouble if we got hit by that!" Omega-Xis cried, looking at the destruction in awe.

"Yeah. Fast reflexes for the win," Mega Man nodded. Quickly looking at both sides, he gasped before he jumped away from an incoming strike from a sword. "Woah, look out!" Mega Man gasped, leaping back as Yuuto ambushed him. Omega-Xis quickly intercepted Yuuto's sword with his jaws and Mega Man kicked the blade away from his hands, sending the live steel spinning in the air before it sank into the ground. Yuuto was in no way discouraged as two more swords suddenly appeared in his hand. Mega Man jumped and flipped about to avoid the swinging blades, shooting shots from his Mega Buster. Yuuto blocked the shots with persistent sword swings while keeping the pressure on his opponent. Yuuto may have outclassed Mega Man in terms of speed, when not on the move anyway, but Mega Man was easily more agile than his senor.

"Watch your left!" Omega-Xis called out.

"On it!" Mega Man managed to boot Yuuto away from him as he saw several large stones flying towards him from the air. He quickly locked on and fired shots at them, blowing them away easily. Shooting them down gave Koneko the opening she needed to rebound from a tree and drop down behind him.

"Tou!" was all she said as she dropped.

 **SMASH!**

Mega Man shouted out as the explosion blasted him forward. He rolled onto his side as debris dropped all around him. The silver haired girl was on top of him as she began throwing her fists, forcing Mega Man to jump around. He fired pellets of his buster gun at her, only to find that the radio waves bounced off her just as easily as bullets. "Terrific, she doesn't have an unstoppable defence for nothing," Mega Man said dryly, still countering her fists with his kicks.

"If nothing else then a charged shot should do the trick," Omega-Xis said.

"Right, charged shot it is!" Before Omega-Xis could build up energy in his mouth, Yuuto suddenly appeared from around the trees and attacking quickly, forcing Mega Man to flip sideways to avoid getting hit. Things were starting to get difficult for him as both Yuuto and Koneko double teamed him at once. "Get a load of this! Charged shot, go!" Mega Man yelled out, shooting a burst of concentrated energy at Koneko. This time Koneko couldn't just take the blast head on and was actually pushed backwards from the blow, her tracksuit getting shredded from the energy blast as she was blasted backwards into several trees. "I guess a Rook can only take on so much power before they get pushed back. Good to know," Mega Man nodded.

"You aren't out of the clear yet my friend," Yuuto taunted, slamming his palm to the ground, _"Sword Birth!"_

 **SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!**

To the Pawn and the alien's shock, an army of swords with various shapes and blades suddenly shot up from the ground and rushed towards them. He lept away just as several of the swords managed to scrape onto his his armor, making sparks fly. The deadly weeds continued rising still, forcing Mega Man to run away and up onto a tree and defy gravity. The swords all swarmed around the tree, pinning Mega Man in place as he stood up vertically. "What is that?! You just shot out a billion swords like nothing!" he exclaimed, looking down at the ocean of swords glimmering ominusly.

Yuuto smirked, "It's just my Sword Birth. Currently, that's just the full extent of its power. I'm still trying to push its limits."

"Then good luck," Mega Man said, fishing out another Battle Card and tossing it into the air, _"Battle Card, Predation!"_

 **CHOMP!**

" _Freeze Knuckle!"_ Mega Man jumped off the tree as soon as Omega-Xis transferred formed into a large blue fist. He aimed his fist down onto the swords, smashing them into bits and turning the ground into ice. Yuuto managed to speed away before his feet could get caught in the ice. Seeing Yuuto distracted, Mega Man took the opportunity to make a run for it.

"They really aren't making our job easy for us, huh?" Omega-Xis said, turning back to normal.

"That's the point of training," Mega Man said, still running through the woods, "Or did an alien warrior like you already forget?"

"Hey, it wasn't a complaint," Omega-Xis shot back, "I rather like being pushed to the limits. It lets me know how strong I am."

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," Mega Man quipped, looking ahead to find the destination coming up to the horizon. "I can see the villa! Just a couple more and we're home free!" His helmet suddenly beeped loudly as it detected a powerful energy signature. He immediately stopped and looked above him. He saw Rias flying right above him, having caught up. His eyes widened as he saw the smirk on her face with her hands glowing with dark crimson power. He knew what she planned to do and quickly took out a Battle Card to counter her. _"Battle Card, Predation! Cannon!"_ Mega Man fired his cannon at the same time Rias fired a beam of pure destructive energy. Both beams struck in the center and battle for supremacy, pushing and shoving. The beams seemed to mix well apparently as they both suddenly grew into a large crimson ball before exploding loudly, covering the air with smoke. Rias yelled out in surprise as the smoke enveloped her, obscuring her sight from Mega Man.

"Nice shot kid!" Omega-Xis praised as he returned to normal.

"Yeah, now let's-!" Mega Man quickly saw something black and wavy flying at his head and quickly ducked, narrowingly missing it. Looking back up, he watched as his Queen walked towards him with what looked like black wind swirling around her. "Hey, what's that?"

"Just iron sand that I magnetized with my magic," Akeno smiled happily, "Fair warning: the sand vibrates like a chainsaw so if you get hit you might bleed a little!" She motioned her hand as if she was holding, what else, a whip, and manipulated the sand at Mega Man. The Blue Bomber tucked and rolled under the swinging sand, and rolled again as it ripped through the ground.

"She really is a bonafide sadist!" Mega Man exclaimed rolling away from another swing of the sand. He was jumping and flipping about, avoiding the vibrating sand, and he couldn't get a clear shot of Akeno because of how it was moving. He had just enough time to land on his feet again, only to find Rias landing right in front of him, "Ahh!"

The King leapt up and stomped her feet at him just as he crossed his arms to lessen the hit. But it was followed up when miniature magic circles appeared around her and shot out several red sniper lasers. Mega Man quickly backflipped away as the lasers dangerously whizzed passed him. Stumbling into a tree. Akeno quickly joined her and the pair pointed their palms at each other, coming their lightning and Power of Destruction into a large mass of magic. "Do something!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"Don't yell!" Mega Man snapped as he pulled out another Battle Card, _"Battle Card, Predation!_ _Shadow Hunter!"_ Upon eating the card, Omega-Xis turned into a purple cannon with a flat and curved barrel. He took aim and fired streams of pitch black boomerangs at the mass of magic, causing it to pop like a balloon. And the explosion was massive.

 **KA-BOOM!**

"Waah!" both girls cried out as the explosion enveloped them. Pulling a fist pump in victory, Mega Man raced off to reach the villa, vanishing into a shimmer of rainbows as he did.

 **(End Song)**

It was only a moment later that everyone else reached the villa. Netto was out of his armor, flat on his rump and breathing hard. He looked up and quickly realized something peculiar. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko's tracksuits have been torn up and showed quite a bit of their legs, chests, and thighs, Koneko thanks to the charge shot attack, and Rias and Akeno thanks to the backlash of their combined magic. The sweat they had were even glistening off of their bodies thanks to the sunlight. Incidental, Yuuto was the only one who's tracksuit was intact since Netto just escaped him. "Um..."

Asia, who stayed behind at the villa to act as an emergency medic, quickly blushed at the sight, "My goodness! Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine, Asia," Rias smiled reassuringly. "Just a bit exhausted is all."

"You did this on purpose," Koneko glared at Netto.

"Did not... too tired... to argue," Netto panted, blushing slowly.

"All in all, I'd say we did pretty good," Rias complemented, "Asia-chan, what's the time?"

"43 minutes and 38 seconds," the Bishop beamed, holding up her Transer. The screen on her device showed a stopwatch function with the minutes and seconds painted on the screen.

Rias nodded. Netto was adapting and getting stronger much quicker than she anticipated. Perhaps it was thanks to all the previous battles with the past four FMians that got him to this state, or maybe it was something else completely. Still, the fact that he was able to hold his own against his four devil seniors was very remarkable. Something else that surprised her was Akeno's sudden creative usage of her lightning magic. In accordance to Omega-Xis' suggestion, her Queen has discovered new and unexpected ways to manipulate lighting. It was thanks to her that they have discovered a flaw with the FMians in that hitting them with an EMP would make them not only visible, but solid as well. However, it seems that the effect could last only around 30 minutes at a time. Regardless, the new information would be of big help in later battles against the aliens.

Tucking the information away for the moment, she clapped her hands to get the attention of her peerage, "Alright, everyone. Now that Netto's turn is done, let's take a break before we rotate."

* * *

Up in space, the satellite Pegasus orbited miles away from Leo and Dragon. Then, all three satellites suddenly produced energy codes out of each other and connected, forming a very large triangle.

* * *

Eight days into the training camp and everyone was starting to show signs of improvements. Asia, the only non-combatant of the group, learned a few new defencive spells from Akeno. Yuuto's overall speed managed to get higher and managed to increase his lacking defence, Koneko managed to become swifter and more agile despite her Rook attributes limiting her speed so much. Akeno became more versed with her lightning spells, finding more ways to manipulate her favorite element and even managed to find ways to combine other elements into lightning. As for Rias, even she managed to find variable and efficient ways to use her Power of Destruction. Everyone among the time had overall improved themselves over the course of the days they were in, and they were all just about ready to face off against Raiser and his battle harem.

That night after everyone else had gone to sleep, Netto sat in the living room and sitting on the couch while looking through his messages on his Transer. It was dark, but he didn't really mind it. Devils could see in the darkness anyway, and the light of his Transer was good enough. His friends were probably wondering where he was. Maybe even the Varietruck twins were wondering what he was doing. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He may not have many friends at school, but those outside of school were the most precious to him. Though, he now had friends in the ORC so he was glad for that. He didn't feel much of an outsider anymore.

"What are you doing?" The voice of his leader broke the silence in the night.

"Oh, just checking my messages," Netto said as he looked away from his Traser to look at Rias. As soon as he caught sight of her, he blushed and turned away.

Why? She was wearing pink see through nightgown that gave him a vague look of what she had underneath. Not to mention that she also had on a set of red glasses over her eyes, a candle light and a book under her arm which made her look like a very sensual gothic beauty. Which she pretty much already was.

If Rias noticed his reaction, she didn't show it. She simply sat the candle light on the coffee table before them and plopped down on the couch next to him. "Anything interesting?"

Blushing beat red, Netto tried not to stutter, "W-well, a friend from my old school told me that his girlfriend was moving to Japan from England and is transferring to Kouh, so he asked me to show her around. He even sent her picture so I'd know what she looks like."

Rias looked over his shoulder. On the Transer's screen was a picture of a pretty young blond girl with spiral pigtails, amber eyes, and a graceful smile. She was dressed in a yellow gown that held breasts which seemed to almost as large as her own and sat in a ladylike posture with a garden backdrop behind her. "She's cute. Just from looking at this girl I can already tell that she's going to be quite popular with the other students," she commented with a smile.

"I guess..." Netto nodded, feeling uncomfortable with how close she was to him, how he could feel her warm breath brushing against his face. Daring himself to look at her, he blinked as he saw the glasses, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"These?" Rias said, fidgeting with her eyewear as she backed up, "They're just for looks. They help me think more clearly. Goes to show just much time I've spent here in the human world," she giggled slightly. "I still need to find more information on the Phenex clan, so I thought I'd get some extra time to study up."

"Oh..." Netto could only say. Another thought came into his head as he asked, "Raiser said that he never lost a Rating Game before. Is that true?"

"By technicality..." Rias paused as she tried to find a definate answer, then shook her head, "No, not really. He participated in 10 games and only lost in 2 of them. However, those two losses was done out of kindness for the families that his clan's has ties with. As such, Raiser does not consider those losses as a blemish on his record. He's even already become a candidate to obtain the title in the official game."

"So how are we supposed to deal with someone who's an immortal?" Netto asked. "Everyone has a weakness right?"

"I don't know yet. You see, when the Rating Games became popular, the ones who rose the most is the House of Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the games were introduced. In the games where the King also participates, the strength of the Phenex became more clear. The House of Phenex is the leading group in the Ultimate Class. They are literally immortal. Many devils found that out the hard way." She gave an exasperated sigh, "And now I'm his next opponent. No one is expecting Raiser to lose against me. This is all just a ploy to force me to marry him whether I like it or not."

"Hmm..." Netto muttered, "Why are you so against marriage? I mean, I can see why you wouldn't want to marry a prick like Raiser, but why marriage in general? Is it something so personal?"

"No, Netto," Rias answered, "I'm not against marriage. In fact, I would rather find someone that I myself approve of. Rather, this whole thing came about because I am a Gremory."

"Hm?"

Rias gazed out the window, looking at the moonlight from the crescent moon. Netto blinked as his eyes widened slightly, feeling as if the light of the moon and her longing posture seemed to make her appear as an unforeseen goddess, "Back home, everyone only sees me as Rias of Gremory instead of myself. While it is flattering to have men attracted to me and I am proud to call myself a Gremory, they only view me as a trophy rather than my own person. Raiser is just one of many men who view me as such. Not once did he ever listen to me or took interest in my likes. All I heard from him was how I'm going to be his, and how I am already his. It was so depressing. It was part of the reason why I wanted to stay in the human world. Here, I'm free to act as myself and everyone sees me as simply Rias." She turned back to Netto with longing sadness in her eyes, "I just want to have someone who loves me for me. Someone who can laugh and cry with me. Someone that I can call my own. That isn't too much to ask, is it?"

Netto slowly smiled and shook his head, "It's not. And well... I think we all have want to fall in love with someone, right? I mean, that day when I saw you walking into school with Akeno-sempai and Koneko, I just thought you were another pretty girl." Rias blinked curiously as Netto looked down and twiddled with his thumbs, "And that time where you save Asia from dying and helping me stop the satellite from crashing down. I was so grateful. You remember what you told me after Lyra Note helped us get away from Gemini Spark?" Rias nodded with a knowing smile, "So then you don't have to carry this worry alone, you know. We're in this together. Me, Asia, Akeno-senpai, Koneko, Yuuto-senpai, and even Omega-Xis. We don't want you marrying Raiser anymore than you do. We'll all do our best."

Rias smiled wider, "Net... come'er," she reached her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, resting her head against her pillow-like chest.

"Erm... Buchou... what are you-?" Netto whispered, blushing.

"Shh... let's just stay like this for a while," Rias whispered, nuzzling her face against his hair. Netto slowly nodded as he relaxed in his master's grip, feeling a little more comfort in her arms.

* * *

On the ninth and last night of training, the three communication satellites Dragon, Leo, and Pegasus, all orbited above Japan, still connected in an energy triangle. In each of the satellites, computers were feed footage of the training conducted by the Gremory Peerage, data rolling all over the walls like waterfalls. _"Their training is nearly complete. This data should be sufficient for now,"_ an authoritative voice echoed from the Dragon satellite.

" _Indeed. It would seem that it is thanks to Omega-Xis and the boy that the young devils have found new ways to effectively use their powers,"_ a sage like voice echoed from the Pegasus satellite. _"And it is safe to say that the boy and Omega-Xis has grown in power as well."_

" _Is it really the right time to do this?"_ a deep voice boomed from the Leo satellite, _"To give Kusanagi's son our power for games? How would this make any sense?"_

" _If the girl loses then everything we worked for will be lost,"_ the voice of Satellite Dragon answered, _"This must be done now."_

" _So then it is settled?"_ the voice of Satellite Pegasus asked. _"Shall we proceed as planned?"_

" _Hn. Very well,"_ the voice of Satellite Leo conceded. _"Then let us grant the Son of Kusanagi... the power of the stars."_

Energy pooled into the triangle, orange, cyan, and green, rippling with powerful energy. And the energy blasted down to the earth and into Japan... directly onto the Gremory villa.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Another chapter based on a song by the Megas. Seriously, go check those guys out. Listen to the song and you'll know why I named the chapter such. I used this chapter for a bit of more world building and character development, and a little black comedy with Netto's portal attempt. Also, it seems that a few characters know more than they're letting on. Also managed to use a few elements from certain other shows. Anyway, I hope you people like this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. The next one is the battle against Mr. Turkey. And speaking of turkey, happy belated thanksgiving!


	13. Rating Game, Ride On!

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **13th Contact: Rating Game, Ride On!**

Takuya Taki took his job seriously. He looked at it as his duty to protect Earth from extraterrestrial and inhuman threats. These EM Wave lifeforms were indeed a threat to the world and its people and needed to be stopped. That was why they had developed weapons that could hurt them. However, these beings, including the one they labeled as UB-01 and publicly known as 'Mega Man', were getting stronger. So, they needed to level the playing field. Thus, several projects were conducted that would focus on combating the EM Wave aliens.

The door opened and Takuya entered one of the laboratories houses within the bass. Scientists sat at computers, running through calculations and doing advanced programming. One of the the scientists looked quite young compared to all the others. She was girl in her late teen years and of South Korean descent, with brown hair that went past her shoulders with wavy bangs that partially split to expose the left side of her forehead with chocolate eyes. Her face was rather cute and her cheeks were marked with pink whisker-like markings. She was wearing a pink blouse with a black pants and pink flats with a white overcoat over the attire. She was the one standing on front of a cylindrical cell that was holding a robotic being within, quickly typing on a tablet connected to it.

"Taki-san, sir," one of the scientists greeted, acknowledged him.

"Is she the one heading the project?" Takuya asked, looking at the girl. "She looks so young..."

"She got her PhD in robotics and cybernetics by the time most of us graduate elementary school," the scientist told him. "It's amazing how more expert minds are becoming younger these days, isn't it? Originally she was an ESports Gamer, the #1 StarCraft player in the world who has never lost a match, but she also has exceptional skills that could prove very useful."

"I will be the judge of that," Takuya said. He walked past the scientist and walked up to the girl. "Oi, girl," he spoke, catching her attention to him. "You're the leader of this project?"

"Yeah, you could say that," the girl said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm at least the one who customized and built this thing. Everyone else here are just noob programmers." She gave a self assured smile, "Takuya Taki, right? I've heard stories."

"Do you have a name?"

"Hana. _Doctor_ Hana Song," she answered, "Get to know it. It'll be a household name."

"Alright then, Dr. Song," Takuya nodded stoically, "I was given the impression that Project Z-Ton was in the works. May I ask what happened to it?"

"Yeah, I looked over the Z-Ton project and I have to say that while it could be effective, it was far from finished and a lot of data was still needed. While the kinks are still being worked out with Z-Ton, I proposed something else," Hana explained. "I think you'll like what we've done here, sir."

"We'll just have to see about that, Dr. Song," Takuya said sternly.

"Its name stands for Synthetic Universal Networking Systematic Tactic Advanced Robot. At the moment we're working on a remote control android unit," Hana continued. "It's a fully robotic unit and controlled remotely by an operator here and it's equipped with a learning computer chip designed to adapted and learn from battles, and has various nanotech weapons at its disposal. All his motions will be mimicked by the unit."

"So, basically a glorified marionette," Takuya didn't sound too impressed. "Dr. Song, I'm not here to tell you how to do your work, but I was told you had something special in development. I want to see that special project, now."

Hana's eyebrows twitched, but she tapped on the table to reveal the schematics of the android on the screen. "You know how EM Waves are invisible to the naked eye, correct? This weapon can use modified EMPs to render any EM Wave lifeforms not only completely visible, but render them completely physical and vulnerable to conventional weapons. They won't be able to escape by changing their wavelength."

Now that was what caught Takuya's interest, "How soon can you have the weapon ready?"

"Right now it's only a prototype and there are a lot of flaws that need correcting. But with the right coding-"

"That isn't what I was asking. What I need to see are results," Takuya interrupted. "Have the weapon ready by tomorrow sharp. I would to see it in action personally."

"Wha- but it's a prototype! It's not yet fully debugged!" Hana exclaimed.

"Then use this as a chance to get data from a live field test," Takuya retorted, his glasses glittering coldly, "I want results, not excuses. I'd that understood, Dr. Song?"

Hana didn't like that tone. If she didn't do as he said, she could find her employment terminated and all her hard work confiscated. Her opportunity to be accepted into a university would be shot and there would be no way she could make a name for herself if that happened. So, with great reluctance, she complied, "Fine. Consider it done."

"Taki-san!" the lab doors hissed opened as a UNIT soldier came out of it, a tablet in his hands.

"What is it? I'm a little busy at the moment?" Takuya said, turning to the soldier. Seeing the commander distracted, Hana took the opportunity to step away and continue with her work.

"Sir, we have finished with the data reconstruction from the sight at the old abandoned manor," the soldier said, handing over the tablet, "With this, we can at least find out what we are fully dealing with. At the moment though we have only managed to reconstruct one."

"Better than nothing I suppose," Takuya said, taking the tablet, "Let's have a look." He flicked his hand over the screen several times and swiped his finger across. As soon as the information lit up over his face and reflected on his glasses, his eyes widened slightly.

"Fascinating..."

* * *

Ten days of training later, Netto, in his school uniform, laying on his bed as he waited for the Rating game to start at midnight. Rias had ordered him to get ready and meet up with the others in the clubroom within 15 minutes before the game started. "So the Rating Game is finally starting, huh?" Netto mused to himself, closing his eyes.

" _It's already been 10 days, huh?"_ Omega-Xis said, residing within his Transer. _"I gotta say, we've done a lot of work."_

"Tell me about it," Netto nodded. He lifted his hand over his head and flexed his fingers. Black and blue lightning flickered out of his hand. "I can't believe how much stronger I've gotten."

" _Believe it, kid,"_ Omega-Xis grinned, _"Now, let's show these punks what we can do."_

Netto smiled as he clenched his fist. "Yeah."

A small knock wrapped on the door, making Netto sit up from his bed. "Net-san, um… can I come in?" a meek voice asked.

"Asia? Sure, the door's opened," Netto answered. The door opened as Asia stepped inside. Instead of her school uniform she was dressed in her nun habit. "Asia, isn't that…?"

"Oh, w-well… Buchou said that I can pick any outfit that I'm most comfortable in," Asia said, fiddling with her fingers shyly, "So I picked this one. I know. It's ironic since I'm a devil now and can no longer serve the Lord."

"I think it looks good on you," Netto said quickly. He blushed and covered his mouth as he realized what he just said. "I… um…"

Asia blinked, but smiled softly at his compliment, "Thank you. Can I sit with you?"

Netto nodded, "I don't mind." The blond girl went over to his bed and sat next to him, pressing the side of her body close to his. Netto could feel her body tremble against him. "What's wrong?"

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there's going to be a scary battle waiting for us," Asia said, looking down as she clenched at her dress. I still can't stop thinking about Gemini Spark. I don't want to think what she could've done to us if she didn't run away."

Netto looked over to her worriedly, and slowly placed his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "Don't worry, Asia. Remember when we saved you from Cygnus Wing? This time we're saving Buchou from Raiser. But don't fear, because we all have your back. That's the way it is. I promise."

Asia smiled in content, snuggling close to him. "Can we… stay like this until it's time to go."

Netto nodded with a smile, and they both took what time they had left to enjoy the warmth.

* * *

When Netto and Asia arrived to the clubroom, the found that everyone had already gathered to await the start of the game, milling about to pass the time. Yuuto was inspecting his sword at one corner of the room, while Koneko was sliping on combat gloves with cat paws on each hand before eating some snacks that she brought along for herself. Rias sat on the sofa opposite from Netto and Asia rather than her desk, sipping on a cup of tea Akeno prepared, her Queen standing at her side. She looked very calm, but was very tense on the inside. She had reason to as the Rating Game was going to decide her future, which she detested quite a lot. Netto and Asia went over to the other sofa to take their seats, waiting along with their friends. Sighing to calm her nerves, Rias opened her eyes as she remembered something. She turned to Netto.

"Net," Netto lifted his head up at her call, "How are you feeling? Are you sure you're good to go?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm ready," Netto nodded. "I don't feeling anything weird or something like that. I'm all set to kick some tail."

Rias nodded, but still looked slightly unsure, "OK, so long as there's no problems."

The reason for Rias' comment was this. On the night before the Rating Game a strange multicolored glow engulfed the villa that the group was using to train, waking up everyone. Almost everyone that is, as Rias had realized that Netto was not present when she did a head count. She went up to his room, shock to find that the glow was bright there. When she opened his door, she was greeted by the sight of an unconscious Netto levitating high above his bed, his body covered in a rainbow glow. And then just like that, the glow over the villa vanished and Netto was dropped back onto his bed, still sound asleep. What bothered Rias that the glow was feeding his body with a bizarre power that she had never felt before. No... it was more like three different sets of powers, and it irked her that she was unable to tell what they were. Netto himself didn't even have any memory of what happened that night. Not even Omega-Xis seemed to be aware. It seemed to be the best option to let it go for now.

After a few more moments of waiting, a magic circle appeared before the teenagers and Grayfia stepped out of it. She looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for, nodding in approval. "It's good that all of you have arrived. The match is about to begin. Is everyone ready?" Everyone stood up and each one gave nods. "Very well. The match will be held in an artificial dimension created specifically for the game. As such, it is a disposable space so you may all fight with your fullest power. The Gremory and Phenex households, as well as their allies and peerages, will also be watching the battle. That means Lucifer-sama will also be watching. Keep that in mind."

"So Onii-sama is watching too," Rias whispered silently.

" _An artificial dimension, huh?"_ Omega-Xis spoke up, _"You guys are able to make one of those too?"_

Yuuto, who heard Omega-Xis' question, whispered to him, "Most high level devils, angels, and mages are able to make temporary pocket dimensions for various tasks. Since Rias' older brother is one of the Four Satans, it's likely that he had a hand in creating the battlefield."

"An artificial space," Netto mumbled in thought. "And Buchou's big brother is gonna be watching too..."

"Buchou's brother is also known as the Crimson Satan, and he is the strongest of his generation," Akeno chimed in. "His level of power is actually equivalent to that of the late Satan, and he's one of the reasons why devils have managed to survive for so long. But since he was given the title of Lucifer, he couldn't be referred to by his Germory name anymore. That's why Buchou is next in line to inherit the house instead of him."

Netto couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. He knew that Rias came from a prestigious family, but hearing such stories about her super powerful big brother who was also a war hero at that. Not only that, but there were three more of his comrades who had feets just as great as him. Considering his captain, they were likely to be nice people. But still... wow.

" _Hehe, in that case we'd better make sure to impress the man, eh?"_ Omega-Xis snickered.

"Way ahead of you, buddy," Netto whispered back, smiling anxiously.

"It's time now. All of you, please step into the circle," the group all turned to the maid as she gestured to the magic circle. With resolves of steel, they walked into the magic circle. Once they were all within, the light of the magic circle glowed brightly before the all vanished in the crimson glow.

When the light cleared from Netto's vision, he looked around in confusion. They were still in the clubroom. "Hey wait. This is the same room. What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"Take a look outside," Yuuto told him. Netto blinked, but went to the window anyway. He took a good look outside and was gobsmacked. The sky wasn't in the black colored night anymore, but instead was covered with a green arora field. He looked further out the window, and saw that it wasn't just the old school building that was in the new dimension, but the entire school ground as well.

"So I guess this is the battlefield they made for us," Netto realized. Feedback suddenly sounded in the area as the school speakers went online.

" **Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, the head maid of the Gremory Household. I shall be the arbiter of the Rating Game between Rias Gremory-sama and Raiser Phenex-sama. Using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's option, the school grounds of Kouh Academy, the school which Rias-sama attends in the human world, has been replicated into the battlefield for the evening. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, I will be observing this match."**

"So he's deliberately giving us the home field advantage," Rias said in an unamused tone, clenching her fist, "He's seriously underestimating us. That's fine, all the more reason to bring him down."

" **Both teams have been transported to their base of operations. Rias-sama's team has control of the Occult Research Club room in the old school building, and Raiser-sama's team has control of the student council room in the new school building. In order for Pawns to be Promoted, they must either have the permission of their masters or reach the enemy territory. The match will commence in ten minutes and will be signaled by the school bell. The time limit is dawn in the human world. Best of luck to both parties."**

With the time closing in on them, the group took to the center of the of the room to discuss their strategy. They idea move was to go after the enemy Pawns first, but it would be likely that they would have all been promoted to Queens and that would be too dangerous. Raiser would clearly think that he had the match in the bag so he would send his women straight to the old school building through the sports field and the woods. His Queen would also very likely to be roaming around to pick them off one by one. Yuuto would set up traps within the woods, while Akeno would set up defence barriers and illusion charms around the old school building. But there was also the matter of the gymnasium near the old school building that could grant them an easy route to the old school building. Koneko was assigned to clear the route. Rias herself would stay behind the base as the commander to give support depending on how the game went, and Asia would be by her side as emergency first aid. The biggest wild card they had was Netto. He was wielding powers that have never been seen by devils before, and that could be used to their advantage. The plan was to take out all of Raiser servants and then to regroup and go after Raiser himself. Then they were home free. That only left out Netto, though, as he wasn't given an assignment. Rias said she would go further into that later.

 **RIIIIIIING!**

The sound of the school bell signal the start of the game. Everyone that has been given a task immediately bolted out of the window, leaving Netto, Rias and Asia left in the room.

"So Buchou, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Netto asked her.

"Net... it's about what happened during the eve of the Rating Game," Rias closed her eyes and folding her arms for a moment, "Last night, a strange light came from the sky and engulfed the villa in its glow. The combination of the brightness along with the unknown burst of energy awoke everyone from their sleep. Everyone but you that is."

"A glow?" Netto blinked.

Rias opened her eyes, "Yes. And for some reason, all that energy was focused onto you."

"Huh? So that's why you were asking me weird questions," Netto said, realization dawning on him. He looked at the palm of his hand, "But... I'm not feeling any differently. Omega-Xis, what about you?"

" _Can't say. I'm not too sure about what happened that night either,"_ Omega-Xis told him.

"But... what did it do to him?" Asia asked meekly.

"I really don't know what was the glow did to him, and if anything were to happen it could be disastrous," Rias told them. "Unfortunately it's far too late to pull back now. I need you to be extremely careful, is that understood?"

Netto nodded, "Clear as a whistle."

"Alright, but to make extra sure..." Rias went over to the sofa and sat down, softly patting on the seat beside her, "Sit over here."

Netto's cheeks turned rosy red, slowly gulping, "Uh... sure." He went over to the president and sat down next to her, uncomfortably fidgeting. Asia watched quietly with wide eyes and red cheeks.

Rias pointed at her thighs, "Lay your head on my lap."

"E-eh?!" Netto gasped, his eyes widening as he flinched, "This is not a time for the Legendary Lap Pillow!"

"It's not a time to act embarrassed either," Rias chided him, "Just trust me."

Netto took a deep breath to calm himself down before slowly laying his head on Rias' lap, and the older girl gently rested her hand over his forehead. A crimson aura washed over them as her magic bathed them in its glow, and oddly enough Netto was starting to feel very relaxed and calm. The glow vanished from them and Rias lifted his head, "There, I've disable your seal."

"My seal?" Netto asked her.

"Even though eight Pawn Pieces were needed to recruit you, you weren't that strong enough to contain all of them. But after the training session, you've gotten a lot stronger to handle them," Rias replied. "You should be able to use the full power of Promotion now."

"Really?" Netto grinned, "Sweet!"

"Now then, get going," Rias smiled back, "Now get out there, you have a game to win. Show them what you can really do."

Netto stood up and gave a salute, "Roger that!" And then he quickly jumped out of the window, ejecting his wings from his back to use as a parachute and landing on all fours before running off in a full sprint.

" _Where to first?"_ Omega-Xis asked him.

"The gym," Netto said, looking ahead. "Koneko was sent to clear the way in that area and I'm sure the enemy will intercept her there. It's closest from here so better safe than sorry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, three of Raiser's servants were traversing themselves through a very thick fog, trying to to find their way to the old school building. They had no such luck the fog was obscuring their vision, keeping them from being able to look far ahead. "This fog definitely isn't natural. Obviously this is the work of Rias-sama's Thunder Priestess," one of the servants, Marion, said. She was a brown haired girl with black eyes and a very sensual French maid outfit. She was carrying a feather duster, a very odd weapon of choice.

"Wish we had brought Mihae with us. She might be able to dispel this fog," the second girl, Burent, spoke. She was a girl with wine-colored hair and blue eyes. Like Shuriya, she was also dressed in a naughty French maid outfit. Her bizarre weapon of choice was a broom.

"Ravel-sama needed her as back up so we are all on our own for now. Let's just focus on finding the enemy stronghold and report it back to Raiser-sama," the last girl, Shuriya, told her comrades. She was a woman with silver hair and gold eyes. She was dressed up in a scantily-clad outfit that looked like she had just come from either the New Orleans Mardi Gras or the Las Vegas stage shows. The outfit was mostly purple with gold, silver, red and blue jewels covering it. She had on a pair of ruby-encrusted slippers, a feathered hat that was at least two feet high, and a cape that was light purple with gold trim around it that was attached to her wrists.

Just then, they all heard a sound that was like sharp object flying through the air. From the thick layer of smoke, three blades came flying out and raced towards Burent. The wine-haired maid girl gasped before she quickly tilted her head, narrowly avoiding have new holes to breath out of. "A trap," she realized, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "And a quaint one at that."

"An amateur must've placed it here," Shuriya said, looking around suspiciously, "How cute."

 **SWOOP!**

A large wall of bamboo spikes suddenly came down from the air and swooped towards the three Pawns. Both Burent and Marion stood their ground, their utensils gripped tightly in their hands. Then they stabbed forward. Amazingly their tools shattered the spike wall into a million bits. However, in their momentum they failed to notice the pit of spikes before them.

"Yaaah!"

Shuriya quickly stretched out her arm and her cape shot out from her wrists. It enveloped the two maids and pulled them back in before they could fall to their doom. They landed on their bums and panted lightly as the showgirl's cape returned to her arm.

"A little too close for comfort, but I expected more than this from Rias-sama," Burent admitted, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're right to expect such," the Pawns turned around behind them. Out of the fog, Yuuto stepped out from behind one of the trees. "Our Queen didn't just place this fog here, but also a barrier created to trap servants like you. I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your master." He pulled out his sword and entered a kendo stance, "I am Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory-sama's Knight. Prepare yourselves."

"You sound confident already. We may as well Promote ourselves into Knights. Or better yet, Rooks. Knights aren't capable of taking hard hits so that should be good," Shuriya said, cross her arms into a stance of her own. "It's three against one, you know. You really think you can beat all of us?"

"It'd be best of you just gave up. It's easier that way," Burentgiggled unabashedly, looking up and down at Yuuto. "How about once the Rating Game is done with, we can get to know each other a bit?"

"We'll see," Yuuto answered. And he dashed at high speed.

* * *

Upon entering the back entrance of the gymnasium, Netto found Koneko hiding near the doorway of the locker room. Sensing his presence, she turned to him and pressed her finger against her lips, telling him to keep quiet. Netto nodded and crouched down near her. "Who's out there?" he whispered.

"Four enemy servants," Koneko whispered back. "A Rook and three Pawns."

"They must've known that we'd try to get the new school building through the gym," Netto frowned. "Gotta hand it to them."

"The biggest obstacle is the Rook," Koneko continued, "Even from this range I can sense her strength. It's near the Queen level. I'll handle her while you deal with the Pawns."

"Are you sure?" Netto asked in concern, "You said that the Rook is as strong as a Queen, and we both know how strong Akeno is."

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Koneko replied, "One the Pawns is weaker compared to the others so you shouldn't have any trouble. Once you deal with them you can help if you want. You got that?"

Netto nodded at Koneko's instructions. He was about to open his mouth to make another statement, but a loud voice from the gym cut him off. "We know you're here, servants of Gremory! Show yourselves!"

Seeing that they were both compromised, both Netto and Koneko stepped out to the gym and faced the enemy servants. As Netto recalled, they were all female and he remembered them from the first time he saw them. The apparent leader of the small group was a well-endowed Chinese woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit was a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black low-heeled shoes. The qipao had a hole in the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms. Watching them approach, the Chinese woman spoke again, "So two of Rias-sama's servants did come here after all. I am Xuelan, Raiser-sama's Rook!" she introduced herself boldly.

There were two twins behind Xuelan, both of them looking like they belonged in middle school or something. Both of them had turquoise hair with yellow ribbons tied to one side of their hair opposite to one another, likely to tell the other apart. They were dressed in gym uniforms; white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, no different to how most female gym uniforms were like. They also wore orange wristbands on their right wrists. They were also holding red and blue gym bags. "Ile and Nel! Raiser-sama's Pawns!" both twins introduced cutely.

The last girl had blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, two of them pointing up and the other two pointing down. The front of her hair had split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. She wore a pair of zori under her feet. Gripped in her hands was a wooden staff. "I'm Mira... Raiser-sama's Pawn," she greeted.

Netto and Koneko glanced at each other. The enemy introduced themselves, so it was courtesy for them to do the same. "Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory-sama's Rook."

"And Netto Kusanagi, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn."

Xuelan gave a gruff nod as she pounded her fists together, "Now that introductions are out of the way, we can get down to business." She switched to a kung-fu stance, gesturing her fingers in a "come here" taunt. Koneko stepped forward and put up her fists in a boxing stance.

Netto looked at his Transer, "Ready to do this, Omega-Xis?" he asked his partner.

" _I'm itching for a fight. Let's go!"_ Omega-Xis laughed.

Smirking, Netto shot his fist into the air, "Heaven or Hell? Let's rock! _Electromagnetic Wave Change, On Air!"_ Omega-Xis appeared behind Netto and embraced him, engulfing the boy in green haze before it dispersed, transforming Netto into his blue armored alterego. The enemy servants' eyes widened at the sight of Mega Man, seeing him up close for the first time.

"So that's the famous Blue Bomber vigilante that we've heard so much about," Xuelan said, looking at Mega Man's armor with intrigue. "Still, just because you managed to defeat a few of those so-called aliens doesn't mean you can handle devils trained to actually fight! Ile, Nel, Mira! Take care of him!" At Xuelan's command, the three Pawns quickly intercepted Mega Man and took fighting stances. Mira pointed her staff at him in a firm fighting stance, while the twins pulled out something from the bags.

 **GGRRNNGG! GGRRNNGG! GGRRNNGG!**

Mega Man's eyes widened. The little girls were packing chainsaws!

"Time to split you open E.T.!"

"Let's see you phone home from this!"

The twins were wearing disturbing grins as their chainsaws revved up. Both weapons engulfed in flames as they charged at him with Mira close behind them. Meanwhile, Koneko and Xuelan were busy with their own fight.

"Hah!"

The Chinese devil's hands and feet were alit with flames, and she was swinging them at Koneko. The shorter girl blocked and parried the blows come at her as she could feel the searing heat waving at her face, with some of the flames managing to rip bits and parts of her uniform. Koneko continued to hold her ground as she planted her feet firmly to the floor and rammed her shoulder into Xuelan. Xuelan grunted and recoiled from the hit, struggling to get her senses back, but Koneko pressed on and through a fist into her stomach. The Chinese cried out as she was sent flying, but quickly flipped in the air and landed back on her feet, dashing back at Koneko to retaliate. Koneko quickly backflipped away from the opponent, avoid the punches and kicks aimed at her.

"Trying to run away?" the Phenex Rook taunted.

"You wish," Koneko said, sinking her fingers into the wooden floor. Without even uttering a word, she the wood at her. Xuelan gave a small huff before rushing in and smashing the wooden wave with her fist. From the smoke, she charged at Koneko with her fist raised, who was also ready with her own fist clench.

 **KER-KOW!**

Both Rooks ended up nailing each other on the jaws. The force of the hits echoed in the air as the fists buried into the other's face. They both stepped back from one another, nursing their faces.

"That actually hurt a bit," Xuelan admitted, spitting out a loose tooth.

"...Same," Koneko nodded, rubbing her own sore face. "Not bad."

" _Battle Card, Predation! Shotgun Ice!"_

Mega Man aimed his weapon and fired blasts of ice at the chainsaw wielding twins. Seeing his attack, they swung their chainsaws, deflecting the ice blasts before they jumped to sever him to pieces. Mega Man changed his wave frequency, becoming invisible and incorporeal. The twins looked around in confusion for their vanished opponent, unaware that he was quickly reappearing behind them. He pointed his weapon to fire another shot, only to be quickly sidelined by Mira who slammed her staff into his chest and pushing him back. Mira rushed him, spinning her staff around her before swinging her weapon in quick strikes while also throwing several kicks in. Mega Man ducked and dodged her attacks before slipping in a kick of his own to her face, punching forward with his Shotgun Ice to freeze her coat with several shots, and sending a spiral of kicks to knock her back.

"I got you!" Nel exclaimed, diving towards him with her burning chainsaw revving loudly.

 **GGRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNGG!**

Mega Man quickly spun over her as soon as she came, missing her completely. Another grind of a chainsaw roared behind him. Mega Man quickly turned as Ile charged him with her flaming chainsaw reared back behind her. Yelping, he ducked and flipped over from her swings, keeping his limbs from getting sawed off. Soon, Ile joined her and Mega Man was swerving his body back and forth from the murderous weapons. A pair of small twins easily wielding chainsaws with gleeful smiles on their faces would be intimidating in its own right, but after dealing with Gemini Spark Mega Man was anything but intimidated. He flipped backwards and stretched his Shotgun Ice behind him to charged it up and fired rapid bursts of ice.

 **SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO! SHO!**

The twins screamed in shock as the frost engulfed their bodies, the coldness numbing them from moving. Seeing his chance, Mega Man rushed in for the finish.

 **SMASH! SMASH!**

With quick succession, he scissor-kicked the twins from the ice and across the room and through a wall.

"You two got nothing on Gemini" Mega Man commented.

"Ile! Nel!" Mira shouted, having gotten up just in time to see her fellow Pawns being blasted away.

" **Two of Raiser-sama's Pawns have retired,"** Grayfia's voice echoed over the loudspeaker.

Hearing the Ultimate Queen's announcement, Mira turned to Mega Man with a glare. She strode towards him with her staff spinning in her hand. Mega Man watched her approaching, the Shotgun Ice being dismissed in favor for the Mega Buster. First, Mira took a fighting stance. Then she moved forward quickly, shouting loudly as she swing and stab. Mega Man arched his back and ducked to avoid her swings, quickly throwing a counter punch. Mira averted her head to avoid the hit, but was kicked in the side and forced to jump away. Mega Man lept up for a flying kick. Mira used her staff as a shield to block him and knock him away. Mega Man flipped through the air and landed back down Mira came running at him again.

She swung fast and hard, not giving him any room to breath. Mega Man managed to slip in a small buster shot to thigh, tearing off a bit of her coat. She flinched, but didn't give in. Mira continued fighting and changed her tactics, through in fast kicks along with her staff swings. She gave a quick hop and split her legs open, kicking Mega Man in the chest and pushing him back, causing him to fly just inches from the ground before he skidded back. Mira charged again, and Mega Man began throwing fists and kicks at her to parry her strikes with the occasional buster shot. Omega-Xis managed grab her staff in his jaws before twisting it up, letting Mega Man kick her in the back and to the ground. She spun back to her feet as Mega Man fired rapid buster shots and flipped about to avoid the purple energy blasts as she made her way towards him. He ducked and rolled from a roundhouse kick and crouched down. Black and blue flames pulled together under his legs, and he charged forward.

 **WHAM! BAM!**

At double the speed, Mega Man collided against Mira and rammed her into a wall, leaving spider-cracks behind her. She was only able to let out a cough before she slowly collapsed to the ground, down and certainly out.

" **One of Raiser-sama's Pawns has retired."**

Xuelan gave out a growl. Her teammates had already been taken out in a short time. "Damn-!"

" **Three of Raiser-sama's Pawns have retired."**

Xuelan's eyes widened in shock at the announcement. Mega Man and Koneko had more pleasent surprise looks in comparison.

"Alright, good news!" Mega Man grinned.

Koneko didn't say anything, but smiled softly at the fact that they were in the lead. Seeing that Xuelan was still distract, she quickly took the opportunity to attack by leaping forward to deliver a drop kick that the enemy Rook. Xuelan quickly regained focus as she gasped and rolled away from the kick, quickly taking another stance. "My my, look who's getting their ass whooped," Koneko mocked, putting up a guard.

"Don't think to highly of yourself," Xuelan frowned, "We have just gotten started." She rushed forward and started to throw palm strikes at the Gremory Rook's head. Koneko weaved around the blows before ducking and sweeping her leg under Xuelan, knocking her off her feet and causing her to spin sideways in the air. The girl then tucked her right knee to her chest before kicking forward.

 **WHAM!**

"Gah!" the Chinese woman grunted as Koneko's foot smashed into her stomach. The force of Koneko's power kick blasted Xuelan across the room, tumbling onto the back. She attempted to get back up, though distorted from the hit. Koneko used the chance dash behind her and take her into a arm lock. "What?" Xuelan gasped, "Oh no!"

"This is gonna hurt."

Koneko bent her knees and flipped upside down, taking Xuelan into a German suplex. She gagged loudly from the blow, her eyes bulging out awkwardly. But Koneko didn't stop as she flipped again and again and again, taking Xuelan into a continuous suplex marathon before she finally stopped. And then...

"See you on the flipside."

She jumped up high into the air, taking the Phenex Rook with her. She twisted her around, pointing Xuelan's head downward with her legs and arms locked tightly. Then she spun around and dropped down, gravity speeding her descent with each passing second.

 **SMASH!**

The floor got utterly destroyed by the impact, dust filling the air and growing in size. Mega Man shielded himself as air blew around him. The smoke quickly vanished, and Koneko could be seen in the center of a large crater, getting up as Xuelan was left standing on her head before dropping without of sound. She vanished into a glimmer of light after that.

" **One of Raiser-sama's Rooks have retired."**

"Nice job, Koneko!" Mega Man grinned, running up to his teammate. He quickly stopped and blanched upon seeing that Koneko didn't quite come out untouched. Her uniform partially torn and burnt from being on the receiving end of the attacks. She turned to face him and noticed his embarrassed face, looking down at her damaged uniform. She covered herself and glared.

"Keep looking and I'll claw your eyes out," Koneko threatened.

"Heh, stiff as always, huh?" Omega-Xis commented.

"Sorry," Mega Man apologize turning away. As Koneko magically repaired her outfit, a peculiar question came to Mega Man's mind. "That finisher looked kinda familiar. Did you learn it from somewhere?"

Koneko looked back at him, "You can look now." Netto did so as she gave her answer, "Got the idea from _Street Fighter_. Zangief is my main and I always play as him."

"You play _Street Fighter?_ That's cool. I'm a bit of a Rashid guy myself," Mega Man admitted awkwardly.

"Oh you're gamer too, huh? That's fine," she looked over at the doorway that was the front entrance to the gym. "We can't waste anymore time here. We still have thirteen of turkey boy's servants to deal with."

"Right behind you," Mega Man nodded. Koneko turned and walked over the door with Mega Man following her. Nothing seemed to be happen after that until a familiar ringing echoed in his ears.

 **PRRG! PRRG! PRRG!**

Mega Man's eyes widened as his helmet detected a large energy signature. It was strong. Very strong, and it was centering onto the building. "Koneko! Look out!" he screamed, running towards her.

Koneko turned around suddenly, shocked at the seriousness of his tone. As the teammate was running towards her, she saw his body beginning shimmer in a rainbow light as blinding light appeared from out the window.

* * *

 **KA-BOOM!**

Yuuto stopped in his tracks and looked up in shock. From his position, he saw a thick layer of smoke rising into the sky and flames dancing around. He knew the school grounds well, and realized where the explosion had happened. He also knew who was there when it happened. "Koneko!"

" _Yuuto-kun, calm down,"_ Rias' voice spoke in his com-link, _"Grafyia didn't announce her defeat she it's possible that she's still in play. Netto's with her, so he must've done something to help. Still, just to be sure I'm going to send Akeno to check. Riaser's Queen is likely the one responsible. Only she has that kind of magic to cause such an explosion."_

"Right, understood," Yuuto nodded, calming down.

" _Right, now you have your own job to do. Be careful,"_ Rias ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Yuuto obeyed. He ran off in full sprint, praying that his friends were safe.

* * *

In the midst of the burning and ravaged building that was once the gymnasium, a rainbow glow appeared in the center of the blast surface. Once the glow vanish, both Mega Man and Koneko reappeared in the middle. Both dusty and bruised from the blast of the explosion. "That was too close for comfort," Omega-Xis commented, gazing around the flames. "You both alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mega Man nodded. "I'm lucky my helmet managed to muffle the explosion. His armor was chipped and cracked, having not changed his frequency fast enough for a complete save. Koneko fared a little better, since Mega Man had her in hug so that she could escape with him. "What about you, Koneko?"

"Yeah... glad you showed up," Koneko said, a slight smile on her face as she lifted her hands from her ears. Looking up, she suddenly frowned, "We have company."

Mega Man followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. Up above them levitating with flaming wings was a busty figure holding a staff, slowly descending down before them. "Is that...?"

"That's right," Koneko confirmed, "Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna. The strongest of his group."

Yubelluna gave a condescending smirk, "I'm surprised you both managed to survive my signature attack. I figured that it would be easier to finish you both off after our comrades' sacrificed themselves to tire you out. The enemy is most vulnerable during a celebration after all," she said. Her smirk widened at the sight of them. "And oh my, it seems you have a bit of time for a little skinship. Well, I'm not one to judge. Raiser-sama and I enjoy a little R&R time and again as well..."

Both Mega Man and Koneko blinked at her words, slowly looking at one another and releasing that he was holding her quite closely. Instinctively, Mega Man leapt backwards just as the Rook threw a punch, her cheeks puffing angrily.

"However," Yubelluna continued, her smirk turning into a frown. "This is also a good thing. I still owe you for your familiar's insult on my master, Rias Gremory's Pawn. I'll take this opportunity to teach you some manners." She brandished her staff around and pointed it at Mega Man, "Although I'm not very fond of the name, it is because of my magic that I am known as the Bomb Queen. The humans gave you the name Blue Bomber, correct? Let's see which bomber is better!"

"Hey, who the hell are you calling a familiar?!" Omega-Xis snapped.

"Not now, Omega-Xis," Mega Man hushed. He frowned as he looked up at Yubelluna. From her angry expression, it was clear that she wasn't going to let them leave so easily. Deciding to cut his losses, he turned to Koneko. "Koneko, go and help Yuuto. I'm sure he's going to need your help right now. I'll take care of the enemy Queen."

Koneko looked at him, aghast, "What are you stupid?! She's a Queen! You're not going to last even a second against her!"

"Not unless I promote myself or use any of my Battle Cards," Mega Man countered. "From what I saw when we fought those other four, Raiser didn't seem to prepare them for my ability. I'm still an unknown variable to them. You, on the other hand, are not." He turned to her with a determined glare, "Now go!" Koneko grimaced, but reluctantly nodded. She ejected her wings and flew off into the air. Yubelluna idly ignored her, already deciding to deal with her once she was finished.

"You allowed your comrade to escape so that you would stay and fight me," Yubelluna said, cocking her head, "Admirable... but also foolish."

"Hey, I'm the one you wanted to fight. Might as well make it so," Mega Man shrugged.

"Your powers might be something we have never seen before, but do you honestly believe you can beat me?" the Phenex Queen asked him.

"Let's find out," Mega Man said, clenching his fist. _"Promotion: Queen!"_

The result was not what he was expecting.

 **VO-VO-VO-VO-VO-BLARRZ!**

The moment he uttered those words, a large burst of energy erupted from his body. The feedback of the blast was so massive that it even blew away the smoke. Yubelluna gasped in surprised and quickly deployed a barrier in front of her for defence. But the energy blast shattered the shield and sent her spinning in the air and crashing into the ground. Mega Man stood there, eyes wide and shakened by the sudden energy burst. Traces of green, orange, and cyan energy lingered all over him. "Netto?" Omega-Xis asked after a moment of silence, his voice slightly tense, "What did..."

"I don't know..." Mega Man muttered, breathing deeply. "I... I just tried to promote myself to Queen just now. And then... boom!" he emphasizes with a stretch of his arms. "Was that even suppose to happen?" Omega-Xis was about to answer, or at least try something close to one, when they were interrupted by something.

' _Brat, can you hear me?'_

"Huh?" Mega Man blinked, looking all over.

"Did you hear that?" Omega-Xis asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did," Mega Man said, quickly recognizing the mysterious voice. "...Isn't that..?"

' _It seems you tried to use the Promotion ability just now. Sorry to say, but at the moment we have given it some... tampering and it's currently synchronizing with your body,'_ the mysterious voice continued, _'I can't really explain just yet, but for now hold off from using it until the right time. You'll know when it's ready.'_

"Wait a minute... what did you do?" Mega Man asked suspiciously.

' _You'll see soon enough, just focus on your game.'_ And the voice disappeared.

"What do you think was that all about?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Just as clueless as you, man," Mega Man sighed. "But maybe we'd better not use Promotion for now. I don't know what would if we did that again."

"Net-kun!" Mega Man looked up at the sound of his name being called, seeing Akeno gliding towards him. She landed to the ground and quickly jogged up to him. "What happened? Where's Koneko-chan?" she asked, looking up and down at his ragged suit.

"Raiser's Queen blindsided us, but somehow I managed to drive her off," Mega Man told her. "Koneko went on ahead to help Yuuto-senpai."

"Oh, I see," Akeno said, looking around at the destroyed gym, "It seems you both were quite lucky."

"Chicken boy's Queen is still in the game and her power signature is no joke. If we want to gain an advantage, we need to take her out," Omega-Xis recommended.

"Still, the remaining Pawns can just promote themselves to Queen as well," Mega Man responded.

"Worry about them later. We gotta finish off that woman first," Omega-Xis argued.

The black-haired girl shook her head, closing her eyes before opening them, "No. You need not worry about Raiser's Queen. I can handle her. You go and back up Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan," said Akeno.

"But...!" Mega Man hesitated. He grimaced quietly, but realized that Akeno had a better chance of fighting her off. He nodded reluctantly, "Alright. Take care of her. I'll come back to help you out as soon as I can." He ran off to go find Yuuto and Koneko.

Akeno smiled as she watched him go, but quickly turned as she heard rubble shifting before her. Yubelluna grunted as she pushed some of the rubble off her and dusted herself off. Her eyes quickly caught Mega Man running off, making her snarl. "And where do you think you're going?!" she hissed, raising her staff to summon another spell. A quick bolt of lightning landed near her, interrupting her as she shielded herself.

"Can't let you do that, Bomb Queen," Akeno said, smiling sadistically as sparks of lightning appeared in her hands. "Your fight will be with me now." She stretched the bolt of lightning and cracked it like a whip. "So, let's have some fun."

Yubelluna flipped her hair as she levitated over the ground, Akeno following her, "Ah, Priestess of Thunder. I was hoping to run into you. Your defeat will be essential to our victory."

"Try if you can, I won't make it easy for you," Akeno grinned.

With words out of the way, the two Queens summoned magic circles before themselves and launched power beams of magic at one another.

 **VOOM!**

* * *

Mega Man ran through the woods in a full sprint, the trees blurring past him. Already he could hear the sounds of explosions and thunder behind him, giving him a good idea that the two Queens have already begun fighting. "Why are we focusing so much on the small fry when we could be taking out Raiser straight away?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You remember what Rias said during the those ten days of training, right? If we beat him then the we win the game, and his Peerage aren't just going to let us through to get to him," replied Mega Man. "Besides, I wanna see how I compare to these girls." He honestly did. Netto had only been Mega Man and a devil for a short time now. So far he had only been fighting against aliens and viruses. He wanted to see what his powers could do when up against devils and other supernatural beings.

"Better hurry before the blonde Knight and little Rook take them out before you get your chance," said Omega-Xis.

"Omega-Xis, do you think we can try to scan our surroundings to see how many opponents we have around us?'

"Got a strategy in mind?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You could say something like that," Mega Man shrugged. "So can we?"

"All living things have an electromagnetic field. The higher the body temperature the stronger the field. I should be able to give you a reading," Omega-Xis replied.

"Nice!" Mega Man's visor flashed as his vision turned red. His line of sight went on ahead past the trees before stopping, seeing seven obvious female figures coated in bright orange auras walking carefully around the field. "There, I see em!" His vision speed around a corner, catching to more orange coated figures, one a petite female and another one male, hiding under a bush. "And there's Yuuto-senpai and Koneko! Looks like they're waiting to spring a trap or something."

"They probably still waiting for moment to strike," Omega-Xis said. "Better join em."

Mega Man's visors returned to their standard mode as he nodded, "Already ahead of you."

Mega Man eventually reached Koneko and Yuuto hiding behind one of the bushes, watching they enemies moving closer through the sports-field. He came to a stop and quietly crouched behind them, make sure he didn't give away their position. Or his. "What's the sitrep?" he asked. Yuuto and Koneko looked behind him in surprise, nearly startled by his voice.

"I managed to get three of Raiser's Pawns into one of my traps. It was almost too easy. Of course, this only made the rest of the enemy servants cautious of their surroundings." Yuuto told him. He looked over Mega Man's ruined armor, "And what about you? Koneko told me what happened in regards to Raiser's Queen."

"I managed to get away from her and Akeno-senpai is engaging her right now," Mega Man answered. "Hopefully, we'll be able to help her once we deal with these guys."

"They don't look like they'll be falling for any more of our traps soon," Koneko said, looking on in concern. "We might have to confront them ourselves if things don't go as planned."

"So then, what are we waiting for? The longer we stay here the stronger the chances are of them finding us," Omega-Xis urged.

"We know that, but we can just go fighting in there blindly. We need to think of a plan," Yuuto replied. Mega Man looked over to Yuuto, noticing that he was slightly trembling.

"What is it, Yuuto-senpai?" Mega Man asked. "You're shaking."

"I am?" Yuuto blinked, looking at his trembling hands. He sighed, giving a nervous smile, "I guess I am, huh? It's just... this the first Rating Game anyone of us have participated in, and we have so much riding on the line here. Buchou's future is not the only thing at stake here."

"Huh?" Mega Man frowned worriedly, "What do you mean?"

"The bylaws of an arranged marriage state that when two devils from the 72 Pillars marry, they gain authority over the Peerages of their spouses," Yuuto explained.

"Wait, what?" Omega-Xis nearly exclaimed, "Then that would mean if we lose fried chicken will order Netto around? Make him do shit work?"

"The man isn't exactly known for his modesty," Koneko continued, "He doesn't really give a damn about people's opinion and does what he wants like the spoiled rich kid he is. Technically this would mean Buchou gets full authority over his Peerage too, but we all know she doesn't care about that."

"Sorry for spooking you two like that," Yuuto said apologetically, "But we have everything to lose in this fight. Not the way I would like to be introduced in a Rating Game. We can't let the enemy detect even the smallest weakness in us."

Mega Man shock his head as he gave a slight smile. "It's fine. Really. I just got all the more reason to fight. There is no way I'm letting Raiser get control over my future. I have that set already."

Yuuto chuckled, relaxed by his junior's resolve. "That's the spirit. So, let's do whatever it takes." Mega Man and Koneko both nodded in agreement.

That was when a voice came across from the sports-field.

"I know you're there, servants of Gremory! Come out and face us! I, Karlamine, Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, challenge you, Knight of Gremory, to a duel!"

Yuuto's eyes narrowed as he stood up from his position and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Mega Man and Koneko watched him stand in surprise. "What are you doing?!" Mega Man hissed.

Yuuto gave a calm smile at Mega Man, "A Knight just challenged me to a duel, Netto-kun. And as a fellow Knight it is my duty to respond." And with that, Yuuto stepped out into the open to accept the challenged.

"Wow. When Buchou said that his chivalry would get in the way, she meant it," Mega Man sweatdropped.

"And when did she say that?" Koneko asked him, her eyebrow arching.

"Oh, just recently," Mega Man uttered, looking away as he blushed lightly. Koneko stared at him with the same half-lidded, impassive face that she always had. Eventually, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go and back him up," Koneko told him.

Mega Man nodded and both stepped out from their hiding spots to join Yuuto at the sports-field. As Mega Man had predicted early, there were seven girls opposing them on the other sides, including the Knight that challenged Yuuto.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Rias Gremory-sama," Yuuto announced as he pulled out his sword, "I hereby accept your challenge to a duel!"

Seeing as how Yuuto introduced himself, Mega Man and Koneko felt that they had to do the same, "I am Netto Kusanagi, Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

"And I am Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's Rook."

"Well met!" the Phenex Knight, Karlamine, nodded. "I am pleased that I will be able to have an honorable duel with a fellow Knight!" The female Knight had short brown greenish-tinted hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appear to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and sleeves) and a Japanese samurai, (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, the broadsword held in her right hand and the dagger sheathed at her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was behind her hip, had a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"Mattaku... there goes Karlamine acting so high and mighty again. I know she's a Knight, but her interests in swords is turning into an obsession."

Mega Man turned to the direction of an exasperated sigh. She was a girl with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, and a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket and wide shoulders and a white collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It was also slightly opened, revealing her large breasts and cleavage, and jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans has a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps of her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show. Noticing that he was staring at her, she quickly turned to her teammate, the princess-like girl with blond drill hair and dark eyes in a pink dress, and nudged at her with a playful grin. "Oi, Ravel-sama. It's the Blue Bomber."

The girl, Ravel, nearly jumped as she quickly looked over at Mega Man, and glared at the other Knight with a glaring blush, "And what about the Blue Bomber, Isabela?"

"Why don't you go ever and say hello?" Siris suggested, still grinning, "You know you want to."

"C-cut it out!" Ravel huffed, her face turning redder while she shook her fist, "He's the enemy! Why would I introduce myself!?"

"I don't know... maybe because ever since we found out about him in the Underworld you've been sneaking out to spy on him while he was fighting all of those weird monsters. I think you even followed him home once. Maybe he would like to know that," Isabela shrugged.

Mega Man's eyes widened in shock as he blushed, stepping back slightly. The that girl has been stalking him? And she was doing it while he didn't notice on top of that? He knew he wasn't all that popular to begin with but he already had himself a stalker. He didn't know if he should feel flattered, or terrified.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ravel screeched, shaking her head furiously with shut eyes before for pointing at her. "Ah mou! Just deal with him and the Rook while the sword maniac takes care of the Knight! Siris, Ni, Li! Join her! Mihae, provided support! And if any of you speak of word of this to Onii-sama I'll fry you myself!"

"Hai, Ravel-sama!" the rest of the girls obeyed, but each one had snickering looks from the way Ravel was reacting. Each of the girls flanked Mega Man and Koneko as they all introduced themselves.

"Isabela, Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook," Isabela introduced herself, preparing herself to fight.

"Siris, Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama," said a tall young woman with long black hair that had a blue tint in it with brown eyes. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shape hold that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage. Her weapon of choice, which in her hands, was a two-handed zweihander.

"I am Mihae, Bishop of Raiser Phenex-sama," the girl had long black hair, blue eyes and an angelic face. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and a white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers

"We are Ni and Li! Raiser Phenex-sama's Pawns!" two cat girls spoke in unison. The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair, and the one on the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

Mega Man and Koneko took battle ready stances, Koneko pounding her fists together while Mega Man flicked out a Battle Card between his fingers. "I'll rumble with the Pawns this time," Koneko said as she cracked her fingers. "Let's see how you handle the Rook and Knight. I don't think the Bishop is combat equipped but keep an eye on her just incase."

"Leave them to me," Mega Man nodded. And he tossed the Battle Card into the air, _"Battle Card, Predation! Break Saber!"_ Omega-Xis grabbed the card in his mouth and transformed into the pink and green spear-like sword, ready for use.

"So what they say is true," Siris said, looking at Mega Man's odd sword, "You really can make any weapon with those cards. Doesn't seem very fair."

"Maybe to you, but it's how I fight. And we've come to win," Mega Man replied, resolution in his voice.

"And we have no intention of losing," Koneko added. And then she dashed forward, lunging at Ni and Li. The two catgirls saw her coming and charged at her as well, lunging with kicks. Koneko brought up her forearms and blocked the kicks before pushing them off. The catgirls landed and jumped up into the air. Koneko, seeing them going up, jumped after them. The three fighters met up in midair, with the two girls instantly beginning their assault on Koneko, who quickly counterattacked, the legs and fists flying in blurs. Ni and Li may have been fast and hard hitting, but Koneko being a Rook was able to take their punishment and then some.

As for Mega Man he found himself in a tight deadlock against Siris, who was trying to push him down with her sword. "I don't plan on failing Raiser-sama," said Siris.

"The same," Mega Man retorted. "I don't plan on disappointing Buchou either, and you're not gonna stop me." Siris grinned then pushed Mega Man back before using her sword to create strong winds to push him back. He, however, stood his ground as he kept his stance. She swung at him and he blocked with the Break Saber before slipping away to land a blow across her chest. She grunted as she felt the blow and saw a bit of her outfit had been cut. She growled and struck again but Mega Man jumped back to avoid her swing. However, he wasn't expecting her to unleash a shockwave that hit him and he crashed against a tree, pulling it out from its roots.

"Ugh!" Mega Man gagged.

"Net, you alright?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I'm fine!" he nodded, shaking his head.

"I'll fix that!" She charged at him with her zweihander rearing back, preparing to cleave him through. Seeing her charging at top speed, Mega Man shimmered in a rainbow light and vanished, and she ended up carving the tree clean in half. "What the?!" Siris gasped, looking around as the tree fell with a dull thud. Mega Man quickly reappeared behind her and grabbed her by the hair. Siris gasped from the unexpected pain as she felt herself tumble backwards. Mega Man dropped to his back and painted his feet behind Siris, throwing her back and causing her to land flat on her face. Both sprung back to their feet, with Siris snarling as some of her hair came loose.

"Sorry. That wasn't too rough, was it?" Mega Man asked, almost apologetic.

"Quiet!" Siris roared, charging at him again.

* * *

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Akeno screamed as she was sent tumbling across the ground, getting knocked around by several fireballs. Slowly, she got back to her feet, her shrine outfit torn and burn from all the heat and fire. Before her, Yubelluna strode forward with a confident stride in her steps, looking practically untouched. "I have to admit, you've done quite well against me so far. But of course, you had to tire eventually. I'm glad I brought this along." She toyed with an empty vial of Phoenix Tears in her fingers before tossing it aside. "It's now clear who has the advantage here."

"Ara ara," Akeno said with a forced smile, "You really think you've won this, huh?"

"Just look at yourself," Yubelluna gestured arrogantly, "You can barely stand and your mana reserves are nearly starved. You haven't even enough power to defend yourself."

"Heh, power. That's very funny," Akeno whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Yubelluna leaned in, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"You know, before this started I encountered someone who was much stronger than I am, as much as I hate to admit," Akeno said, starting to stand up straight. "I was asking myself: 'How can I beat someone like that? How can I get stronger?' because I knew I was going to cross paths with her again soon. Strength is important, after all it's how devils respect. But I've been neglecting one important aspect when it comes to manipulating lightning."

The Bomb Queen folded her arms, "Hoo? And what would that be?"

Akeno grinned, "Creativity!" Lightning surged around her as black sand suddenly picked up from the ground and swirled in the air, circling over both her and Yubelluna. The Phenex Queen looked up in shock as the black sand swarmed in the air like a pack of insects.

"What the... what is this?!" Yubelluna muttered, unsure of what to make of what she was seeing.

"It's called electromagnetism, Yubelluna," the Gremory Queen said, raising her hand over her head, "With the power of my lightning, I can control anything with metal!" At Akeno's command, the iron sand stretched down onto Yubelluna and sharpened into spikes. Yubelluna put up her staff and summoned a shield before her. The spikes stabbed and jabbed at the shield, breaking it apart until it shattered. The spikes continue the relentless barrage as the enemy Queen was forced to retreat by gliding backwards, but some of the managed to shred onto her clothing. She screamed and shrieked as the sharp iron carved into her body and spilled blood, still using her fireballs to try and blast the swarm apart. But it was to no avail as the swarm reformed itself whenever it was shot at, breaking apart her defences faster than she could make them.

"Hahahahahaha!" Akeno cackled madly as she levitated forward, stalking Yubelluna like a demented ghost, "That's a nice scream you have there, Bomb Queen! Come on! Scream for me more! I wanna see you cry until your lungs give out!" she laughed, gesturing her arms as she continued to control the iron swarm.

"Damn you, psycho bitch!" Yubelluna screamed, shooting a fireball at Akeno. The swarm quick materialized in front of her, snuffing out the flame without trouble before moving forward to stab at Yubelluna again. She was knocked back from another stab and tried to pick herself up. All the sharp attacks had done a number on her dress, revealing some enticing parts of her body. It would have been a turn on to look at but all her cuts and bruises on her oh-so delicate skin would make it a turn off.

Akeno reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small silver coin, pressing it against her lips dantly for a kiss. "Well, it's been fun playing with you," Akeno said, flicking the coin into the air. "But now I need to return to my friends." She outstretched her arm and held her thumb in her fingers. Electricity crackled through Akeno's body and raced in her arm. As soon as the coin landed on her thumb, she flicked forward.

 **ZAOORRN!**

The attack came so quickly that Yubelluna was unable to react at all. The coin shot forward and was tailed by a small red trail, followed by a massive electric burst which was a hundred times larger than the coin itself. The speed of the attack was completely absurd and Yubelluna couldn't even do anything as she was hit clean in the stomach. All she was able to do was let out one last scream as the railgun attack took her farther and deeper through the battlefield. A boom echoed in the distance after that. All that remained from the attack was a deep gorge in the dirt as smoke and tongues of lightning lingered over it.

" **Raiser-sama's Queen has retired."**

Akeno blew off imaginary smoke from her index finger. "I really need to thank Net-kun for inspiring me. Now, to help my little kouhais." She giggled merrily as her cheeks flushed and her hand pressed against the face, already coming up of various ways to "thank" him.

* * *

Ravel was gnawing on the nail of her thumb hard as she watched her unit fight the enemy Pawn, Rook, and Knight. She was starting become very anxious now and she had every right to be. Just now, she had heard the announcement that Yubelluna had been defeated, likely at the hands of the Priestess of Thunder. That was not good news at all. Yubelluna was the strongest on their team and with her gone they didn't seem to have much of a chance left to win unless Rias decided to call it quits. Not to mention that the Gremory Peerage had yet to lose any of their members and were still fighting hard and strong. Now it was starting to look as if their unblemished winning streak was about to be broken, all thanks to her brother's ego.

She watched as Mega Man slid on his back, missing a sword dive from an enraged Siris and slipped over to Isabela. He sprung off his back and smashed his foot square in her chin, causing her to cough out as her mask fell off her face. He went up high into the air and came down as his Break Saber cleaved through, a pink trail coming behind it. She screamed out from the blow and was thrown to her back, the retirement light taking her before she could land.

" **One of Raiser-sama's Rook has retired."**

Mega Man. The boy in blue has caused quite a stir since his arrival. When he appeared during that day a train station in the human world malfunctioned and saved Kodama from a falling satellite, high-class devils everywhere had been searching high and low for any information on the boy. Obviously having a new hero in their Peerage, and one with abilities never seen before. Many were surprised and disappointed when it was discovered that Rias had already claimed him. Ravel didn't care at all, as she found herself sneaking out of her family's mansion and the Underworld so that she could find him up close and personal. The first time was a doozy. She felt strong magical energy come from Kouh's gym and saw the Gremorys and Sitris in a dodgeball game before a large ox like figure suddenly took over Sona's new Pawn. And then there he was, like a knight in shining armor come to save the day. Even as the Gremorys and Sirtis assisted him in the fight, seeing someone that looked like a modern day knight was just so awe inspiring. She ended up going to find him again when another one of those mysterious villains caused every human in the city to fall asleep. And then when another villain took over Sona herself. And then when two more of them caused all the humans to go into a laughing fit.

Yes, as much as Ravel hated to admit it, and deny it as she may, she had become a stalker. To the point that she framed a front page newspaper of him on her bedside table. She even ended up having to suppress her magic so that no one with magical awareness would discover her during her secret trips to the human world. As far as she's concerned, why not? She has always dreamed of the day that she would have a knight in shining armor of her own. At least she wasn't one of those crazy stalkers who cut of a piece of someone's hair while they slept and sniffed on it like crack!

And currently, the modern day knight had already beaten both Siris and Mihae as they both collapsed on the floor and vanished in white light. The catgirls were still fighting with the Gremory Rook, and were starting to show signs of trouble. Karlamine was still fighting against the Gremory Knight who was now using swords of ice and wind. Ravel paled as she realized that she was the only one left to deal with as he turned to face her.

" **Raiser-sama's Knight and Bishop have retired."**

Both Ravel and Mega Man stared at each other awkwardly. Isabela's declaration of Ravel's activities were still pretty clear in his head. Ravel's cheeks were in a light pink as she too recalled that her little secret was out now. She attempted amend herself by coughing behind her hand stood up prim and proper. "Well, I suppose it makes sense that Isabela, Siris, and Mihae couldn't beat you. You're quite the wild card," she said, stepping back slightly as she prepared to retreat.

"Um... thank you...?" Mega Man blinked, scratching his cheek as Omega-Xis returned to normal. "A-anyway, your name is Ravel, right? My real name is Netto Kusanagi, Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama. And this guy here..." he gestured to his living left arm, "Is Omega-Xis."

"Sup," the alien nodded.

Ravel blushed and turned her head with her arms folded on her chest, closing her eyes, "H-humph! I already know who you are, thank you very much! Either way, since you've already introduced yourself it should be only polite that I do the same." She pulled on her skirt as she performed a curtsy. "My name is Ravel Phenex, Bishop of Raiser Phenex and the youngest daughter of the Phenex Household, one of the 72 Pillars in the Underworld."

Mega Man blinked in surprise, "You're a Phenex too?"

"No wonder you two look so alike," Omega-Xis said.

Ravel nodded, looking at him, "Yes. My master is also my big brother, you see. But the only reason I joined his Peerage is because he said that he wants to fulfill his 'Ultimate Harem' dream. Something about needing a 'little-sister type' to make it happen."

"Well, that explains all those skimpy and strange outfits all those girls were wearing," Mega Man deadpanned. "Yokihiko and Kazumi would love to get this guy's number."

"Sounds like colorful character's my Onii-sama would get along with just fine," Ravel sighed. She bit her lip nervously as she looked at him, "You're... not going to fight me?"

"You want us to? After we made short work after your team?" Omega-Xis asked her, smiling challengingly.

She grimaced. She wasn't as strong as her brother despite her higher mana reserves, and she could only attack from a distance while he was a jack-of-all-traits. Still, she dared to ask, "We're both on opposing sides, you know. You don't think I'll attack the first chance I get?"

"To be perfectly honest... I don't really think you want to. Not after what you've seen we can do," Mega Man replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Ravel continued to look at the Pawn, trying to stare him down as much as she could. Eventually, she sighed. "You're right. You're too strong." She turned back and looked over at the new school building, just meters ahead from them, "But as strong as you are, I doubt that even you can beat Onii-sama."

" **Two of Raiser-sama's Pawns have retired."**

Ravel's eyes widened and looked forward, seeing that both Li and Ni had fallen unconscious before they vanished in glimmer of lights. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

"Looks like we're just about finished here," Mega Man said. "All that leaves now is Yuuto-senpai..."

As for Yuuto, he was still clashing against Karlamine with two swords in each hand, the Replenish Clam in his left, and a sword of ice called Flame Delete at his right. Karlamine's sword was covered in a cyclone of wind and flame, the two elements that a Phoenix controls. Karlamine was proving to be skilled enough to fight against someone who could dual wield. Realizing he had to finish the fight as quickly as he could, he shot out a wave of ice at Karlamine

"I don't think so!" Karlamine rebutted, the wind around her sword growing stronger. With a quick thrust, she smashed the tip of her sword against the ice slash, causing it to break apart and vanish. "This has gone on long enough! I'll end this by my hand!" she shouted, pulling out her dagger filled with flames rushing at him at top speed.

"My sediments exactly!" Yuuto agreed, standing his ground instead. He dismissed his Replenish Calm and held his Flame Delete with both hands firmly. And then, both sword wielders struck.

 **SHAAASH!**

Both swords moved so fast that all was seen was a slash in the air. Karlamine skidded behind Yuuto with her sword out at her side while Yuuto had his sword out with his legs separated. Both stood quietly as wind blew around them, not one of them uttering a word.

Not long after that, ice started to form around Karlamine, from the side of her hip to all over her body.

"Hehe... I've been beaten," Karlamine chuckled bitterly, the ice continuing to engulf her body. "I don't mind though. I enjoyed dueling you. I hope we can do this again under lighter circumstances."

Yuuto stood up and turned around, giving a nod, "Me too." Karlamine's body soon turned into a large ice sculpture. And then it was taken away by the silver light.

" **One of Raiser-sama's Knight's has retired."**

Mega Man walked from Ravel to reunite with his team, "Nice job guys, we did it!" Mega Man grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Not yet, Netto," Yuuto told him, "We still have Raiser left to deal with. Luckily none of us we're eliminated, so we have the full advantage here. We still need to rendezvous with Akeno-san, Buchou, and Asia so we can-"

"Akeno-sempai!" Yuuto was interrupted when Koneko quickly pointed in the air. The two boys looked up to her direction and there eyes widened in panic. They saw Akeno descending down from the air, her priestess outfit torn and burnt and she looked pretty exhausted. She was breathing quite hard, but she was nonetheless still moving. The Gremory Queen reached her juniors as Mega Man helped get back her footing.

"Hey gang," Akeno smiled tiredly, "I see... you've all been having fun without me."

"You beat Raiser's Queen," Yuuto said, smiling.

"I did, thanks to Netto-kun and Omega-Xis-chan," Akeno said, holding up two fingers in victory. "I didn't stop her from using the Phoenix Tears, though. I was lucky."

"You're pretty out of it though," Koneko observed, looking over her charred body and clothing. "You sure you can continue?"

"I'll manage," Akeno said, starting to stand up, straight. "We still have a game to win, don't we? We should regroup with Buchou and-"

 **KA-BOOM!**

A large explosion was heard from the new school building. Smoke filled up and rose up into the air.

"What was that?" Mega Man exclaimed, him as his team looking over at the new school building.

Akeno quickly pressed her fingers to the com-link on her ear. "Buchou! Asia-chan! Come on! What's going on?"

" _Akeno-san!"_ Asia voice came from the com-link, _"Rias-buchou was challenged by Raiser, and now both of them are fighting. Please, someone help her!... oh no!"_ Static cut-off Asia's voice as another explosion was heard.

"Asia-chan! Asia-chan!" Akeno called into the com-link. There was no answer.

" **Rias-sama's Bishop has retired."**

Mega Man, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko all felt lumps in their chests at the sound of Grayfia's announcement. Their one healer had just been taken out of the fight.

"Sorry to say this, but this is what my brother planned from the beginning," everyone turned to Ravel as she spoke. "I have to admit, you people really are scary. But in the end you're all only as strong as you King. If she goes, then you go with her."

Mega Man grinned his teeth. She was right. Raiser must've goaded Rias into fighting him somehow, and she fell for it. If Rias was defeated, then they instantly lose and be put under Raiser's authority. Something had to be done. He quickly turned Akeno, "Akeno-sempai, can you still be able to face Raiser at the state you are?"

Akeno frowned, "Sorry Net-kun, but like this I don't think I'll be of much use. Without Asia-chan, I'm just a sitting duck. We can't wait any longer."

"Netto," Mega Man turned to Yuuto, "Go on ahead. Help Buchou. We'll try and catch up as soon as we can."

"But..." Mega Man began, but was cut off.

"Blue balls," Koneko spoke, "Right now, Raiser doesn't know jack shit about it. That means out of all of us here, you have a better chance of roasting that turkey. Go and save her. Do whatever you have to. Just do it."

Mega Man stared at Koneko, then at Yuuto, and finally at Akeno. "Hurry up. The longer we stay here, the more time we lose."

Mega Man glanced at Ravel, who was still standing their with her arms crossed. It looked like she had no intention to interfere. Sighing, he turned back to his friends. "Alright. Wish me luck." And then, he turned back to get to the old school building.

"It's too dangerous to go alone! Take this!" Mega Man turned around and quickly caught something thrown at his face. Opening his hand, he saw the familiar vial of Phoenix Tears.

"Ravel?" he blinked, looking at the girl.

"D-d-don't get the wrong idea," Ravel huffed shyly, turning her head, "My brother is the immortal phoenix after all. If he beat you in the state you're in now, it wouldn't be fair."

"Heh. Yeah," he popped open the vial and gulped it down. Instantly, his wounds began to heal up, and even his armor regained its usual shine. "Ready!"

"Then let's get to it!" Omega-Xis shouted. Mega Man nodded, sprinting, than hurdle jumping his way towards the new school building.

Mega Man recalled the his first days at Kouh Academy. Ever since the vanishing of his father, he was withdrawn and alone. The only friends he had were his fellow hackers. The perverted boys of the school blackmailed him to help them peep on girls, and the girls viewed him as no better as the perverted boys as a result. It seemed that he wouldn't have anyone in the school.

His life changed when he met Omega-Xis, changing his life dramatically. He found himself fighting against new and terrifying beings from across the stars, growing stronger as he did. Not long after that, he met Rias. The beautiful third year helped him out of his shell and introduced him to her fellow club members. She helped him save the life of an innocent girl and the city as a whole. Through the time he spent with her, he felt himself growing closer. He felt his loyalty for the girl get stronger.

And he wanted to get stronger for her. He wanted to free her from her torment.

He wanted to fight alongside her.

And so, his eyes began to gleam with power.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Up on the new school building rooftop, Rias shot several volleys of her destructive power. Her opponent countered everything she threw at him with fireballs of his own or simply allowed her attacks to hit him so that his limbs would regenerate from the disintegration. She screamed in frustration as she sent a blast at his midsection, vaporizing him from the chest down. He stayed that way momentarily before flames gathered around him and formed everything that was destroyed good as new. That arrogant smirked pissed her off so much. Even more so after he had sent one of his fireballs at Asia to ensure that they didn't have any means to recover.

"This is checkmate, Rias my dear!" Raiser boasted arrogantly, "Without your Bishop, you won't be able to recover! There is still one way you can end this. All you have to do is take my hand and swear your love to me. You won't need to suffer any more pain and humiliation that way!"

Rias gritted her teeth as she tried to struggle from her knees. Using so much of her power dained a lot of her mana reserves and magic circuits were beginning to burn. Her clothing was charred and burned from Raiser's flames and sweat was pouring down her face. However, she forced whatever strength she had remain to stand back up on her too feet.

"Surely you... jest, Raiser..." Rias said between her breaths, grinning proudly, "I've said it once... and I will say it again. You are not the man that I want to marry. In fact, I'd die sooner than sleep in a bed with you."

Raiser's face twitched as it twisted into a scowled. Flaming wings appeared behind his back as the aura of the phoenix rose up behind him. "Is that so? My apologies then. I'll put an end to your stubbornness here and now, with the purifying flame of the almighty phoenix!" He rose up his hands above his head as a large fireball grew out. With a loud roar, he shot it at Rias with full force. Unable to move from where she stood, Rias closed her eyes as the heat came closer.

 **WAAAR... WOOOOOEEEEEEEE-PASHOO!**

Instead of the pain of the flames licking her body, she instead heard the sound of an energy discharge of an alien weapon she recognized. She opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the back of someone, with blue armor and a black bodysuit. His hair that flowed freely out of his helmet was being lifted by the high temperature. On his left arm as a head of some kind of a dog-like creature with red eyes and green mane-like hair. Said left arm was pointing forward after it spat out a laser to disperse the flames, embers flowing all around him.

Rias blinked slowly, "...Net?" she muttered in disbelief.

The boy in the armor turned to met here with a kind smile. Surprisingly, rather than the sunlight reds that she has grown accustomed to, his eyes were glimmering in a mixture of orange, green and cyan. His pupils had turn into white power symbols that she would usually see on computers and she also saw some circuits trailing to the center, like small neon lights receding. "Sorry for the lateness, Buchou." Mega Man had arrived to save Rias Gremory.

Rias stared in silence, taking in the sight before her. Right now, she could feel different powers powering out of him. Strange powers... almost otherworldly. He hadn't seemed to have use Promotion yet even they they were both in enemy territory, but there was something else going on. It almost felt like... the glow she had seen last night. Just what did the glow do to her Pawn? She was to exhausted to even realize that he was calling to her.

"Buchou? Hey, hey Buchou!"

Rias shook her head as her mind snapped back, "...W-what?"

"Are you alright? Can you move?" he asked her.

"Oh..." Rias held her head as she collapsed on her legs, "It seems... I've used a bit too much of my magic. I can barely move at all. Sorry Net. I got careless."

Mega Man smiled, "Don't worry. The other's will help you up as soon as they get here. In the meanwhile, Omega-Xis and I will handle the turkey." He turned his gaze to Raiser as he walked over to the enemy King. Raiser looked bewildered that the Pawn managed to shot down his fireball so easily, but he regained his composure as he folded his arms.

"Hm. I'm a little impressed that you managed to blow away my flame like that. Not many can claim of such a feat," Raiser said. He looked at Mega Man the same way one looked at a fly; no threat at all, "I have to admit, you guys did good deal with my cute servants. You even managed to get Yubelluna and no one has ever defeated her before. To reward you for your efforts, I will patiently wait for the remainder of your servants to arrive here so that I can burn you all at once."

"Then keep waiting, because I'm about to extinguish your flame," Mega Man said, cracking his fingers.

 **FOOSH!**

Rias and Raiser both looked on as it happened, stunned. A large aura had engulfed Mega Man, a trio of colors glimmering all over it as three parts of animals took shape around him. On the top was a lion's mane, on the back was feathering wings, and on the bottom was the tail of a Chinese dragon. It was so bizarre and intimidating, and yet at the same time calm and surren. Specks of glowing particles escape from the aura as the wings flapped.

"You ready to rock, Netto?" Omega-Xis asked him.

"Hell yeah," Mega Man grinned. He took a deep breath and yelled to the heavens at the top of his lungs.

" _STAR PROMOTION!"_

 **(Insert Song - Green Grass Graduation - Mega Man XZ)**

Mega Man levitated over the rooftop as bright light glowed all around him. The aura broke into seven glowing orbs and circled all around him as stretched out his arms. They traveled all over his arms, legs, torso, chest, and finally the head before the light turned into a orange color. Then it exploded in a wave of orange particles. Mega Man dropped down into a crouch before he slowly stood up, decked out in a new armor. The blue of his armor had turned into bright red with orange accents, and his knee guards had become twin diamonds embedded side by side. On the sides of his suit, a cyan line went up the sides. His shoulderpads had become bulkier, and Omega-Xis' head now looked that that of a lion rather than a dog with two fins jutting out like cat ears. His grew out and became more wild, like that of a lion's mane. On the forehead of his helmet was the golden symbol for the constellation of leo.

Mega Man bent his knees and swished his left hand at his side, _"Leo Rook!"_ he announced. A loud roar of a lion echoed in the distance.

* * *

Up in an unknown space filled with stars and constellations, Shinichi smiled as he watched through a holographic viewing screen. There was no floor for him to stand on, so it looked like he was hovering.

"Looks like you're starting to use our little gift. Let's see if you're worthy. Let's hope we're not wrong."

* * *

"Net... what kind of Promotion is that?" Rias asked in awe, looking at her Pawn in disbelief. Mega Man didn't give an answer, keeping his eyes on Raiser.

Raiser also stared in awe at the strange new Promotion before him, but quickly shook himself out of it as fireballs erupted in his hands. "Interesting. This is some new type of Promotion I've never seen before." Wings shot out from his back as flames encircled him, "It still won't matter against an immortal such as I! Show me what you've got, low-class Pawn!" With a loud shout, Raiser blasted his flames towards Mega Man.

The flames engulfed Mega Man, seemingly incinerating him. Rias' eyes widened in horror as Raiser grinned in sadistic satisfaction. "Looks like the Pawn you put your hopes on has fallen, Rias," boasted Raiser. "Now, you can surrender to me."

Rias glared at Raiser but then realized something. Grayfia hadn't made an announcement proclaiming Netto's defeat. Rias watched the flames that surrounded Mega Man and saw his silhouette standing inside. She then watched as the flames began to shrink. The flames turned into strips of fire that were absorbed into the centre, revealing Mega Man with his armor glowing brightly like red hot magma. The heat could be seen sweltering from his body.

"Netto!" Rias cried, relief swelling over her face.

"What!? That can't be! Only a dragon can withstand the flames of a phoenix!" Raiser yelled.

"This is Leo Rook. This form possesses the abilities of the Rook, including enhanced defence and strength. It can also absorb your flames and power me up," explained Mega Man. "You've just given me a massive power boost, Raiser. Now, let me return the favor!" Raising his arms, his armor ignited as he engulfed himself in flames. Glaring at Raiser, Mega Man broke into a run before he rocketed towards the Phenex.

" _Lionet Bomber!"_

Raiser was too stunned to dodge and was rammed right in the chest. He screamed as his bones broke from the impact and sent tumbling across the roof. Mega Man then catapulted himself towards Raiser, Once within reach, he grabbed hold of Raiser's leg and tossed him up.

Spreading his arms, an image of Leo's constellation briefly appeared behind Mega Man. The stars that formed Leo ignited into fireballs that rotated around him. He spun around and around as the miniature fireballs gathered in Omega-Xis's mouth and merged into an even bigger fireball.

" _Lionet Explosion!"_

Mega Man spun the gigantic fireball around him and threw it at Raiser. A big blast echoed, engulfing Raiser in a huge flame. When the smoke cleared, Raiser could be seen floating in the air, breathing hard as he tried to collect himself. His blazing wings kept him aloft as he glared down at the Pawn. Just then, he covered his mouth as he felt something welling up in his throat. He coughed hard, and spat out blood.

"What in the...?" Raiser gasped, gritting his teeth as he looked at his bloodstained hand, "This pain is-?!" He's eyes widened in outrage and horror as he looked back at Mega Man, "Impossible... this Pawn is strong enough to inflict pain on an immortal like me without the need for holy items?! And those flames? They shouldn't even hurt me at all. Just what the hell is going on?!"

"Hey, Netto. How about we break in another one?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You got it," Mega Man smirked. _"Star Promotion!"_ Mega Man levitated again as his Leo Rook form broke apart into seven orbs once more. The orbs converted onto him again as the light changed from orange to cyan. Then it exploded in a wave of cyan particles. Mega Man dropped down into a crouch before he slowly stood up, decked out in a new armor. The blue of his armor had turned into bright cyan with red accents, and his knee guards had become diamonds embedded with wings. A yellow curve went up the sides of his suit. His shoulderpads had become sharp and pointed, and Omega-Xis' head now looked that that of a horse. Large, white metallic wings flapped on his back behind him to cause dust of ice flew off of it, his headphone panels resemble small wings. On the forehead of his helmet, was the golden symbol for the constellation of pegasus.

Mega Man bent his knees and pulled his left fist to his hip and lifted Omega-Xis above his head, _"Pegasus Bishop!"_ he announced. A loud neigh of a horse echoed louder.

Raiser sneered as he looked upon Mega Man's changed form. "Let me guess. Ice abilities? You don't honestly believe that you can beat me with ice powers?"

"How about we find out?" Mega Man said, glaring up. "This one is for Asia." His wings stretched out and Mega Man took off after Raiser. He flew at incredible speeds and rammed right in the Raiser, taking the older male with him. "Raiser! Do you think your flame can melt ice that's below subzero! Come on!" Mega Man roared, flying up and around in the air, throwing Raiser back into back onto the roof top. The moment he landed, the roof exploded into a crater. Raiser gagged in pain as he vomited out blood from the blow. Growling, he sat up and fired a large torrent of flames at his target.

"Eat this!"

"Shoot!" Mega Man gasped, quickly floating to the side to avoid the flames. "Close!"

"Netto!" Omega-Xis alerted.

"Yeah!" Mega Man nodded. He took in a deep breath as he slowly waved and stretched his arms around him. A blue aura took shape around his body as the Pegasus constellation appeared behind him. _"Pegasus... Ryuuseiken!"_ He launched his fist forward as it charged with bright energy and million blasts of ice exploded down not Raiser. He quickly put up a magic circle in front of him to shield himself, but the ice shower was still exploding all around him, freezing both the roof as well as his barrier. Once the attack came to a pause, the roof was covered in a field of ice. The center of the field suddenly glowed bright orange before breaking apart in a quick burst of flame. Raiser panted heavily as he pulled himself out, leaning over on the ice as his regeneration continued healing his wounds, only more slowly.

"You say you're immortal, but guess that's all talk," Mega Man said, floating down to land on the frosty floor, "How many times can you pull off that respawn trick before you burn yourself out? I'm guessing you're running on fumes right now."

"Be silent!" Raiser snapped. "I am the pureblood devil of the House of Phenex, a clan that has inherited the power of the legendary bird of prey! Our divinity flows through our veins!

"And yet a Pawn and low-class reincarnated devil is kicking your royal ass. Really says a lot about the quality of purebloods," Omega-Xis mocked. "If you're really that powerful, you would've killed us like five minutes ago."

"Damn you!" Raiser roared, his wings erupting once again as he charged at Mega Man

* * *

Rias continued to watch the battle between her Pawn and the Phenex King, shocked to see that Mega Man was more than holding his own. His new Promotion was a surprise. It was nothing she had ever seen before. Whatever it was, to was proving to be a great assist. What is something Netto had always possessed, or something Omega-Xis gave him access to? Soon, she found that she wasn't alone anymore as the rest of her servants joined her on the roof.

"Buchou!" Rias turned to see her Peerage coming up to her. Koneko quickly helped her to her feet as Akeno was already being supported by Yuuto. "Buchou, where's Net-kun?" Akeno asked. Rias only pointed over at the battle, showing a steel-winged figure fighting off Raiser.

"Is that... Netto-kun?" Yuuto blinked, eyes wide. He was planning to support Mega Man, but it seemed there was no need for that anymore.

"He's strong," Koneko admitted, amazed at the power she felt radiating from him.

"Oh my," Akeno whispered with a smile, "Looks like our little junior is just full of surprises isn't he?"

Watching the fight from the air with her own set of flaming wings, Ravel watched as Mega Man and her brother fought each other in the now icy arena. "No way..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Mega Man fired frozen shots from his Mega Buster, freezing various parts of Raiser's body as he rushed in. He smacked away fireballs thrown at him with his steel wings. Raiser on his end, was starting to shiver as he could feel the coldness start to get to him. He couldn't believe it. After years of victories and consecutive wins, he finally met someone who could cause him pain. It was no angel or a fallen angel, but a reincarnated devil with abilities unknown to anyone. His pride couldn't take any more of this insult.

And Mega Man knew this. He leapt upward and dropped a kick on Raiser's chest, causing him to slide over the ice and crash into a large icicle that was jutting up from the roof.

"What's the matter, Raiser? Can't keep it up anymore?" Mega Man taunted.

"Oh, a bad erection joke. How mature," Raiser scoffed sarcastically, his legs wobbling as he stood back to his feet. He threw out his hand and shot another wave of fire. Mega Man quickly folded his wings over himself as the flames moved passed him. He could feel himself getting weaker thanks to whatever Mega Man was doing to him, but he still had enough magic to use his fire. Held his hands over his head as a large fireball appeared over his head. He threw his arms out and fireball zoomed onto the Pawn. Quickly, Mega Man fired his Mega Buster several times to make the fireball explode in a frozen blaze.

"It's time we finished this, Netto," Omega-Xis advised.

"Sure thing! _Star Promotion!"_ Mega Man's armor changed again, the light around him changing from cyan to green. Once it cleared, Mega Man was now wearing green armor with golden accents. His boots had become adorn with with black waves and his kneeguards were covered in white diamonds. Grey speedlines went up the sides of his suit. On his shoulders were broad fins. His left gauntlet was also adorn with a fin and two sharp claws rested on his forearm. There was also a small tail that jutted out from his backside. His helmet morphed to resemble a Chinese dragon's head with golden horns as Omega-Xis also matched his helmet with golden whiskers. On the helmet was the symbol for the constellation of dragon. He shot his hand into the air curled it into a fist. _"Dragon Knight!"_ He shouted, a dragon's hiss echoing from nowhere.

Raiser's eyes widened once more, his eyes nearly bulging from his sockets, "A... dragon this time?"

Mega Man watched his legs and reared back before exploding towards Raiser in a green blur. He dashed up and down and all around, striking Raiser in every corner with an endless barrage of punches, kicks, slashes, and buster shots.

 **WHAP! BAM! SMASH! CHU! SLASH! POW! CRACK! FASH! GONG! CHU!**

Mega Man sent Raiser flying upward into the air. He bent his knees and jumped up after him, rearing his leg over his head for a high axe kick.

 **BOOM!**

"Kah!"

Mega Man smashed his leg onto Raiser's skull, crashing him through the roof. Raiser tumbled and crashed through the floors of the school building before smashing onto the ground floor. A deep imprint cracked around him and he crashed down painfully, feeling his bones and spirit reaching the limit. Raiser slowly climbed out of his crash zone as Mega Man jumped down before him.

Raiser panted painfully as he glared at Mega Man, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?" he ranted out, "RIAS AND I BELONG TOGETHER! OUR UNION HAS BEEN DECIDED! IT'S TRADITION! HOW COULD YOU GET IN THE WAY OF OUR UNION!" he roared, throwing another fireball at Mega Man.

" _Leaf Shield!"_ Mega Man called, a swarm of glowing leaves appearing around him. The satellite shield protected him against the flames as it blew up harmlessly in front of him. It was getting clear that Raiser was losing power. "I don't give a crap about that," Mega Man growled, his shield vanishing. "I don't give a crap about what you want or your so-called traditions and customs. The fact of the matter is, you just don't make her happy. That's why I'm in the way."

"Why aren't you getting it?!" Raiser shouted as he charged forward, feeling no other option but to fight Mega Man into a fist fight. He threw his fists at the boy, who blocked with his forearms before returning the favor with a haymaker at the face. Raiser staggered backwards, but kept going with his fists and feet still flying. "This engagement is essential for the survival of our kind! It is for our future! Why is a selfish brat you like interfering with this?! Answer me!"

"Because you piss me off! All you'll do is treat her like a glorified trophy and it'll make her miserable! You don't know the first thing about love!" Mega Man shouted, kneeing Raiser in the gut. The birdman felt his lungs squeezed out from the blow as he hunched forward. "And besides, if you're that worried about your race surviving why don't you marry another heiress that actually likes you?!" He whipped his leg around, sending a jaw shattering kick on Raiser to send him spinning on the ground.

"I'm only going to say this once..." Mega Man glared, he pulled his elbows back into a horse stance as green energy began to pool around him. The Dragon constellation appeared behind him brightly.

"Never make Rias cry again! _Rozan... Sho Ryu Ha!"_

Mega Man punched the air as a phantom Chinese dragon snaked out of his body and towards Raiser, giving a loud roar. It snaked around Raiser and transformed into a large green cyclone, taking Raiser into the air. He could do nothing but scream out as the cyclone took him high into the air and through the roof, his body and voice vanishing the higher he went. A small twinkle shined in the sky of the aurora field. He was not going to come back down, that was for sure.

 **(Song End)**

" **Raiser-sama, the King, has retired. Victory of this Rating Game goes to Rias Gremory-sama,"** Grayfia announced.

Mega Man panted hard as the rubble around the school building slowly fell apart around him, his face sweating bullets. Feeling the tension leaving him behind from the announcement, his body finally gave in as he collapsed onto his back.

"That's it... I'm spent..." Omega-Xis groaned. Green energy washed over Mega Man as his transformation canceled out, returning him to normal. _"We got him Netto... we showed the chicken shit what we're made of,"_ Omega-Xis wheezed from the Transer.

"Yeah... we did it," Netto panted. His chest moved up and down from the heavy breathing, but smiled in satisfaction. He blinked tiredly as he looked up at the ceiling, seeing several figures peering down at him trying to shout something. He could hear them as his eyes slowly began to close.

When his eyes opened up again he found himself laying on the floor of the clubroom. Strangely enough, he felt his fatigue start to vanish. He sat up and looked around and found his ORC friends looking at him in awe. He smiled and waved, "Hey guys. We won."

Everyone regained their senses and rushed in to join him. Rias was the fastest as she practically lunged at him and grabbed him in an embrace, pushing his head against her bosoms. "Oh Net... my adorable Net... thank you so much..." she whispered in his ear, tears of joy welling down her face.

Netto, of course, was blushing in embarrassment from how close he was to an attractive older girl. But he just smiled as he returned the hug, hearing his teammates cheering behind him. He had already gotten used to the feel of her breasts, as they were like soft and warm pillows. "Just happy to see you smiling again, Buchou."

"You two are just full of surprises," Yuuto smiled, shaking his head humorously.

"To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are," Netto said, looking up at Yuuto. "Never thought we could do that."

"Whatever the case may be, our Rating Game was the highest viewed one since the first," Akeno said with wide smile. "We've already gotten feedback from various members of the royal families amazed by our performance. I was even given a new nickname thanks to your little advice from before. I now go by 'Railgun Queen'."

"Really? Sounds like it fits you just fine," Netto smiled, standing up alongside Rias.

Akeno gave one of her signature giggles in response, walking over to Netto and circling her finger against his chest coyly, "Remind me to give you some proper thanks later. Really, I would have never thought of the idea without your help," she smiled with half-lidded eyes as Netto blushed bright red, unaware that Rias was fuming at the sight behind him.

"You got a new nickname too," Netto turned to Koneko. In an odd sight, the normally stoic girl was actually smiling at him. It was... cute. "Seiryuusei (Azure Shooting Star). It works for you. Good job," she said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Seiryuusei? I like it," Netto smiled back with a nod.

"Netto-san?" Netto turned over and saw Asia, looking perfectly fine. She was smiling, but her eyes were downcast. "You were amazing out there."

"Hey it was a team effort, Asia," Netto smiled, rubbing her head. "We all had a hand in beating Raiser and his team. You still helped Buchou anyway you could and that's more than enough. We're all proud of you." Asia smiled back, the shine in her eyes returning. "Also… I need to apologize." Asia blinked as she looked at him, "I promise that I would protect you, that I would keep you safe. But then Raiser took you out like that." He bowed his head, "I'm so sorry."

Asia smiled and shook her head, "It's alright. There's nothing to apologize for. All that matters now is that we made it home together. Right?"

Netto stood up and looked at her in surprise. He gave a smiling nod, "Right!"

The door to the clubroom opened up, and two separate groups walked inside. It was the student council, followed by the newspaper club. "Sona, Luciana. What a pleasant surprise," Rias smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We just came to congratulate you on your first Rating Game victory," Sona said, smiling back. "You all pulled off quite a show... especially with your Pawn, Kusanagi-kun."

Netto stumbled as he felt a hand slap against his back. Looking behind him, he saw Luciana grinning cheekily at him. "I'll say! You fried his goose real good, Net-net!"

"Thanks," Netto smiled awkwardly, rubbing the his back has he could still feel the sting of her hand still throbbing.

"You should see what they're saying about you in the undernet forums," she added, still smiling.

"Undernet?" Netto asked confusion

"The Underworld's Internet," Rias clarified.

"Devils have their own internet?"

"Earth has progressed far, just as Rias said before," Sona replied, "The humans have their internet so why shouldn't we? We have Beelzebub-sama to thank for that. He's very interested in things humans are creating nowadays."

"I have an idea, how about we celebrate Rias' first Rating Game win with a science fiction/double feature?" Luciana suggested. "It's the longest night of the year and we don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Science fiction/double feature?" Sona blinked, cocking her head.

"We're dealing against alien invaders aren't we? The mood is just right for one long night of alien thrillers!" She pulled out several blu-ray cases from out of nowhere and flashed them out, "So what'll it be? I have _Predator, Battle: Los Angeles, Close Encounter of the Third King,_ and _Aliens._ Any requests?"

"Sounds good!" a new voice suddenly said. "It's been a long time since I've seen a movie that was made in the human world."

Luciana dropped her collection in surprise at the sound of the adult male voice. Everyone turned at the sound of the voice. Standing at the open space of the room under a dimming magic circle was handsome man in his early 20s with short shoulder-length crimson hair and cyan eyes, making him strongly resemble Rias. He was dressed in an elaborate silver and grey robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that stretched out like a set of eight wings. Standing at his side was Grayfia, who stood by impassive as ever.

"Onii-sama!" Rias gasped.

"Hey, Ria-tan," the man, Rias' brother, winked.

The other devils in the vicinity quickly remembered themselves and got down on one knee and bowed their heads in respect. Netto and Asia looked around in confusion before releasing that they had to do the same, quickly doing as such. "Rise all of you. I'm not here as the Maou tonight," the man smiled kindly, raising his hand. Everyone stood up at his words.

"O-Onii-sama, what are you doing here?" Rias stuttered, a look of embarrassments appearing on her face.

' _Wait... Onii-sama? That's Buchou's brother?'_ Netto thought to himself, looking at the man as his face paled slightly slightly, _'Then this guy is... he's the Lucifer that we've heard about?!"_

' _Haauuu...~! It's Buchou's brother, the Demon Lord!'_ Asia thought to herself as she stared at the man.

"Isn't it the duty of the big brother to support his younger sister?" the her brother smiled humorously, "Oh, how cold you've become, Ria-tan~."

"But that's... you can't just... gah!" Rias groaned as she held her head.

Omega-Xis decided to make his presence known as he materialized to give Rias' brother his own once over, "This guy's supposed to be one of the guys in charge? I'm not buying it."

"Omega-Xis! Don't be rude!" Rias snapped, drawing a magic circle to summon visibility particles. The particles engulfed Omega-Xis, causing him to cough and gag as the he once again became visible.

"So, this is the alien I've heard so much about," Rias' brother smiled at Omega-Xis once he became visible.

"Yeah, and before you ask I'm not a familiar," Omega-Xis responded, still coughing with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Your name is Omega-Xis-san, correct?" Rias' brother extended a hand in friendship. "Nice to meet you. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, formally known as Sirzechs Gremory, one of the Four Satans of the Underworld and Rias' older brother. I can't tell you how giddy I am to met someone that came from beyond our solar system."

"I'd shake your hand but sadly I can't interact with anything solid unless I'm fused with Netto," Omega-Xis replied. The spell made him visible, but he was still not solid.

"Oh... that's too bad," Sirzechs said, retracting his hand. "Akuji would really be intrigued in meeting you. Serafall has also been waiting to your partner, but she's preoccupied with her work." Sona seemed to give an exasperated sigh when he said that.

"Oh, well that's swell. I'm pleased to know that King Lucifer," Omega-Xis said, grinning.

"Marquis and Lady Phenex were very unpleased with the results of the Rating Game. But due the arrangement of the wager, they had no other choice but to call off the engagement," Grayfia said. "You're a free woman now, milady."

"Give my sincerest apologies to them," Rias nodded, giving a relaxed sigh, "I know they meant well, but their third eldest son just wasn't the man I was looking for."

"Very good," Grayfia bowed before turning to Sirzechs. "Milord, it's time for us to depart."

"But Grayfia, can't we at least see one movie?" Sirzechs practically whined, a feet unbecoming of a demon lord. The maid frowned as she reached up and pitched his cheek, stroking it hard, "Owowowow, dat hwurts!"

"Now, Milord," Grayfia demanded. And Sirzechs had no other choice but to comply as the magic circle glowed again and teleported both Sirzechs and Grayfia away.

* * *

And thus, the three Peerages celebrated with two movies about alien invaders. No matter what they picked, each one was a classic and fun to watch. Akeno prepared drinks and snacks while Netto set up a holographic screen for the movies to be viewed. There were laughs at the funny moments and screams at the scary ones. Aisa, who had never seen a movie before, occasionally had to shut her eyes and squeeze Netto's arm when there was something frightening happening. Still, it was a very good time to be had and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was a great night to be a devil.

Eventually everyone had to return home for the evening. Netto volunteered to stay behind to clean up. It seemed like a lot to do at first, but with some tunes blaring from his Transer the work went by quicker than he expected. Putting the last of the junk in the garbage bag, he gave a sigh as he tied the bag up.

" _Come on, now,"_ Omega-Xis said, _"Let's get home."_

"Yeah, yeah," Netto sighed, getting ready to go home. Just as he walked to the clubroom door, the door opened and a figure with familiar crimson hair stepped in.

"Net?" the figure asked, blinking.

"Buchou? You're still here?" Netto greeted.

Rias stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Thought you could use some help cleaning up… but it looks like you already took care of that."

"Yeah, it wasn't that much," Netto snickered, rubbing the back of his head.

The room suddenly fell into silence. The sole occupants fidgeted awkwardly, the faces blushing as they looked away from each other shyly. Both were unsure of what they wanted to say next. And then, they spoke up.

"Net/Buchou…!"

Both blinked in surprise, both caught off guard from how they called each other's names all of a sudden. They blushed brighter, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. "Y… you first," Netto stuttered.

Rias looked at Netto as she took a breath, "Um… I just wanted to thank you again…" Netto cocked his head at her words. She gazed out the window as she continued talking, "When I was your age, I was engaged to Raiser and since then it was a burden to me for a long time. I thought that my parents would never let me have free reign over my life; that I'd never be able to live the way I wanted." Then she turned gaze at Netto, a beautiful smile and joyful tears on her face, "And then I met you. It's thanks to you that I'm no longer betrothed to Raiser. I can live by myself from now on because of you. Thank you."

Netto felt his cheeks heat up at her gratitude and her appearance under the moonlight. "I'm… I'm glad I could help," he replied. Rias smiled at her bashfulness before her expressional slightly downed. She walked over to him and rested her hands against both sides of his head, pulling his face close to hers. "B-B-Buchou?" Netto blinked, eyes widening.

"Net…" Rias interrupted again, her voice in a hushed whisper. "I'm free, but only for now. With me being the daughter of the duke, there's still the possibility that there will be another talk of an engagement and more to come. When that time comes… will you fight by my side again?"

"Of course I will," Netto nodded, still blushing.

"Truly?"

"I'm your Pawn, remember?" Netto told her. "I'll just come and save you. I'll get stronger for you if I have-!"

His words were cut off Rias pressed her lips against his. Netto's eyes widened in shock at the feel of her lips on top of his, and how his senior wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his own. Unable to do anything else, Netto slowly relaxed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally, she broke away from him. A saliva trail bridged the small gap between their mouths, and flushes on their faces. "B... Bucho..." he managed to mutter, out of breath.

Rias giggled, the sly fox-like side of her showing, "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Netto was only able to nod. "It was mine too. Japanese girls treasure their first kisses, don't they?"

"Y… yeah," Netto said, his brain still registering.

"Hm…" Rias licked her lips, a saucy look appearing in her eyes, "Once again. This time with feeling."

Netto only had a moment to blink before Rias kissed him again, this time with intense passion as she pushed him against the wall. Rias' tongue pried into his mouth, lapping the wet innards of his mouth, wrestling his tongue to submit to her. He could feel her tongue brushing up onto his. He could feel how soft and moist it was, how sweet it tasted. His mind shut down as he gave himself up to her, responding to her wiles. The world disappeared around him and so there was only the hot French kiss. He muffled and moaned in the kiss, feeling his muscles grow weak and he slid down on the wall, with Rias quickly taking the opportunity straddle on his waist. Then they slowly pulled apart, the lips only centimeters apart and opened their eyes, half-lidded. Rias eyes glowed in a dim red with black slits, and Netto's eyes glowed in a soft blue with white standby irises. They rested their foreheads together as they smiled, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

As the teenagers continued making out with each other, they never noticed that... something was watching them from outside. A strange blue orb with rainbow codes cross-circling around it. The strange orb stared at the love struck teenagers just a couple minutes more, before giving off a sound that seemed like a sigh. And then it flew off and disappeared into the night air.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Thus concludes the Phenex arc. I really hope no one is gonna call out fowl with the way I ended the game, but I wasn't very fond of how it was cannon wise and Netto is a completely different character. Also, you have to consider the advantages he's got, which was why he was able to stop Asia's Twilight Healing from being taken. I have to give a shout out to asheoi for letting me bits of his style and also for helping me with this fic, as well as Kamen Rider Chrome once again. Also, I hope you all liked how I handle Netto's new Promotion power as well has crafting some ideas for the other characters. Also, I would like to mention that there is a page on TV Tropes for this fic so it would be really awesome of you guys contributed. For now, I leave you with this epilogue.

* * *

Netto said alone at his room's window, his knees held up to his chest as he his mind was still something of a blur. It was only a short time after he had returned home and still couldn't get the kiss out of his head. His first kiss with a girl, and he never would have guessed that it would be with a sempai. It felt like they were kissing for at least an hour and Rias as leading him along all the way. She even found a spot at the crock on his neck that made him completely mush in her arms. Without releasing it, he rubbed his fingers on the side of his neck, softly rubbing against a small red spot where she marked him. Maybe it was a conditioning between master and servant or something else altogether, he didn't know. He was always attracted to older girls.

He couldn't keep thinking on like this, letting it get to him. He had to talk to someone. He flipped opened his Transer and punched several keys to make a call. "Come on, come on, pick up. I know you guys are up. Guys like us always stay up late," he whispered impatiently as he listened to the waiting tone. The panel lit up into a split screen, showing the faces of his middle-school friends.

" _Netto? Yo dog, what's up?"_ Yokoshima asked, looking away from a laptop.

" _Yeah, what's up?"_ Reika asked, she and her brother having their hands full with what looked like a drone of some sort.

"You guys, I'm totally freaking out," Netto said frantically, his eyes fidgeting rapidly. "I'm totally-totally freaking out right now."

" _Woah, slow down,"_ Rei said, looking surprised at Netto's frazzled face, _"Take it in slowly. You need to chill." Netto_ took in slow, deep breaths, his nerves calming down and his face relaxing. _"So, what's up?"_

" _Yeah bro, what is it?"_ Yokoshima said, _"You haven't been taking crack, have you?"_

" _Yoko, what the F?!"_ Reika snapped, scolding him.

"Well..." Netto stuttered nervously, looking at his twitching fingers, "The thing is..."

" _Netto, this isn't the time to be having cold feet, spill!"_ Reika glared.

"I kissed a girl!" Netto said finally, "I had my first kiss! There I said it!"

Each of his three friends' eyes widened in surprise and intrigue. They were not expecting him to say something like that, _"Really? No lie?"_ Rei asked.

" _Your first kiss with a girl, huh..."_ Yokoshima said, his face shown no clear emotion.

" _Wow, Netto. You finally reached first base. Bro reached long before you did with his new girlfriend but you could be catching up. Well, virtually anyway,"_ Reika said, smiling, _"It might not be long before you get to second and third. So you had your first kiss, now tell. Who was it with and how was it?"_

"It was... well... it with my club president. She's a third year student and the most popular idol of the school," Netto said.

" _Idol? So then... she must be really beautiful, huh?"_ Yokoshima asked.

"Huh?" Netto blinked. He frowned slightly in guilt, "Y-yeah, she's the most beautiful girl in school. Sorry Yoko, didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. If you wanna back out..."

" _Hey, don't worry about it,"_ Yokoshima waved off, smiling, _"I can deal with it like this, we're just talking ya know."_

" _OK... so the most popular girl at your school? That's real lucky. How was it? What'd you do?"_ Reika prodded, seeing that Yokoshima didn't seemed to bothered.

"Um... it happened very quickly at first," Netto admitted, his cheeks glowing red as he recalled, "It was short but nice, long enough to feel her lips pressing against mine. Then the second time she had me pressed against a wall and stuck her tongue in my mouth."

" _Dude, that sounds like she was raping your mouth_ ," Yokoshima remarked.

" _That's what kissing is in general,"_ Rei replied

" _Well, I wouldn't know. I can't even talk to a girl, much less kiss one. Not since...well..._ "

" _Anyway..."_ Reika needed to shift the subject back to Netto. " _How are things in school? I guess you're not a total outcast anymore then._ "

"Well, kinda... sorta..." Netto answered, "A lot of the girls still think I'm a hentai, and they hate me even more for having the attention of both of the schools great princesses."

The girl folded her arms. _"Net, take it from me, stubborn girls like that are not worth your time. Once they plant a label on you, that's all they see,"_ Reika told him.

" _As long as you have real friends, life's good_ ," Rei added.

" _Yeah, I love you guys_ ," smiled Yokoshima.

" _Don't make this weird, Yokoshima,"_ the twins said simultaneously.

"Hahaha... yeah, you guys are awesome," Netto laughed, relaxing.

" _Hey, outcasts and misfits gotta stick together. Renegades of Funk for life, yo,_ " Yokoshima raised his hand. " _Virtual high-five_."

"Obviously. But here's the thing," Netto continued, "I still feel kinda weird after the kiss. I'm... not sure how I can approach my sempai right after that. I mean, she's a great friend but you know how I am around beautiful older girls. I get the heebie-jeebies."

" _I can help with that,"_ Yokoshima said, clapping his hands together, _"Just pretend Reika here is a girl."_

" _Excuse me?"_ Reika deadpanned, looking unamused.

" _Right, that's not enough. Pretend she's a pretty girl."_

" _Excuse me!?_ " Reika said again, her voice getting louder.

" _Or we just put a wig and dress on Rei so you can practice on him."_

" _EXCUSE ME!?_ " both twins exclaimed.

 **BEEP!**

Their screens went offline.

" _Um...where did they go?"_ Yokoshima asked.

"Yoko, I think you need to run and hide," Netto warned him, "The twins kinda looked pissed."

" _Oh, relax. Netto,"_ Yokoshima waved off, _"The twins aren't...wait."_ He looked over to his side as loud homing noises could be heard in his room.

"What?" Netto asked

" _There are a couple of drones coming through my window. They have paintball guns."_

"Well... you're hosed, aren't you?"

" _...I'll be right back."_

 **BEEP!**

Yokoshima logged out.

Netto stared at his blank screen just for a moment. And then he snickered and gave out a hearty laugh. His anxiety was lifted away just like that, and all he needed was a little chat with some old friends.

" _Those are some incomprehensible people you know,"_ Omega-Xis commented, having heard the conversation.

"Sometimes, having incomprehensible people as your best friends helps you by," Netto smiled, closing his Transer. "Let's you know you're not alone." He decided to get some sleep as he got off from his window to get ready for bed, just missing a shooting star flying through the dawn.


	14. Strange Demon from Another Planet

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ver**

 **14th Contact: Strange Demon from Another Planet**

Space. It was truly a wondrous thing. Calm and silent, the black void stretched out infinitely. The endless black appeared to go on forever with nothing to interrupt the emptiness. However, as empty space could be, it was very far from empty.

 **WIZZ!**

A small space shuttle flew through space as it was being persuaded by three other space jets designed specifically for combat. The small vessel flipped and barrel rolled from the laser beams that the pursuing jets shot at it, coming dangerously close from being shot down. The pilot of the ship was obviously very skilled at flying through space in such intense situations, otherwise they would have been blasted long ago. The pilot gritted their teeth as the hit the throttle, pushing their speed to the max as they tried to escape the dog fighters.

But they ended up getting blocked when a large spaceship suddenly warped before them from out of nowhere. The pilot quickly jerked their throttle and to the side, the pursuing jets still close behind. The pilot was forced to fly through the spaceship's interior, skillfully maneuvering through the gaps and wedges to keep themselves from crashing. The enemy ships continued to chase after the ship, showing no signs of slowing down.

" _Stop at once!"_ one of the enemy pilots ordered at the runaway through a radio. The speaker was flying in a more orange and elaborate jet compared to all the others. _"Return home this minute! This is a direct order from the king!"_

" _No!"_ the renegade pilot shouted, sounding very much like a teenaged girl, _"Leave me alone!"_ The pilot speed up once again, leaving the pursuers behind.

" _That spoiled little..."_ the lead pursuer groaned. _"All units, we are losing the target! Combat level orange, use of C armament is authorized! Don't let her escape! Stop her at all costs!"_

" _Roger!"_ the other pursuers obeyed. Each of the jets began shooting missiles at the runaway shuttle, homing onto it. The pilot couldn't escape the high-speed missiles in time as the struck her ship. She screamed as she was tossed through space, tumbling around from the impact of the blow. Her computer systems began blaring and blinking, showing words in an incomprehensible language. She tried to juggle her controls but it was no use. She was stuck. The enemy jets all closed in on her ship, flying closer to calm her.

"No..." the pilot whispered, fiddling with her controls. "Not like this. There's no way... no way I'm going back!" she slammed her palm on her computer keyboard, miraculously causing her ship's systems to come back online. Seizing her opportunity, she gave a loud roar punched the throttle. Her ship's engines roared to life and began to glow bright blue as she flew farther away from her pursuers.

" _She activated the hyperdrive?!"_ the lead pursuer gasped.

The other ships were not fast enough to keep up with the shuttle's sudden movements. All they could do was watch as a wormhole opened for the shuttle and allowed it through before closing shut in a blink of light.

* * *

Morning arrived and Netto was sound asleep. The rising sun shined on his face, causing him to stir slightly from the brightness. Mumbling in his sleep, he turned over from the sun's rays and planted his face into a soft pillow.

"Hahn..."

The boy flinched as he heard a soft moan next to him. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into two pink circles of flesh connected to milk colored balls. "Huh? What is...?" Netto whispered, his eyes widening slightly. A pair of slender arms suddenly looped around his head and pulled him closer into the strange pillow. Slowly pulling his head away from the pillow, he looked up at a trail of familiar red hair. "What... Buchou? Why is Buchou sleeping in my bed with me? And butt naked?" he whispered, his eyes widened and bulging out. The girl slowly shifted in her sleep, stirring as she sat up to reveal all her glory and opened her eyes. Blinking, she looked down at Netto's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Net," Rias smiled.

"Uh... good morning..." Netto greeted shyly, sitting up. "So uh... why are you in my bed? Naked? Again?"

"What? Don't you like having a cute girl sleeping in bed with you?" Rias pouted playfully, squeezing her breasts with her arms to make them swell out.

"It-it isn't like that!" Netto blushed, looking down, "It's... well..."

Rias just laughed as she rubbed Netto's head, "Oh, Net. Has anyone told you adorable you look when you're flustered like that?" She relaxed as she folded her legs at her side, making her look like a pinup model. "It's a lot easier for me to sleep in the nude, it's comfortable that way. And you were already asleep when I arrived so I decided to let myself in."

"Oh, really? I guess that's cool," Netto nodded slowly. "But that kinda isn't the main issue."

Rias giggled, "Ufufufu. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to sleep with you like a hug pillow."

"Oh, a hug pillow," Netto smiled, looking over his side awkwardly. "So you like that kind of stuff, huh?" He felt his shoulders being pressed down onto the bed. Rias pinned him down on the shoulders as she climbed onto his waist. "Uh... what is it?" he asked shyly.

"You know Net, we've still got some time," Rias said in a soft purring voice that made him shiver, slowly stroking his chin as she bent down, her breasts pressing on his chest, "Do you think if something sexy were to happen right now it'll help communications with my beloved servant?" To seal the deal she planted a small kiss on his neck and the boy's junk was in a proverbial vice grip.

"Y-y-yeah. I guess you could say that," Netto stuttered.

"Then you want me to take a go at you?" Netto gasped as he looked up at her charming face, "It's alright. Let's have fun together, OK?"

"I... well... um..." Netto stuttered again, blushing from how close Rias' face was coming towards him. "I guess it couldn't hurt..."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the couple's naughty time. "Are you up yet, Net-san? It's almost time for you to start your morning training~!" Asia called through the door in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?" Netto blinked as he sat up, "Asia?"

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot about the morning training," Rias realized, bopping herself on the head.

"Net-san, can you hear me? Are you up yet?"

Netto's widened as he realized that he couldn't let Asia see him in a sight like this. Had to come up with some way to get her to leave the door "Oh yeah. I'm up!" Netto called over, "Just give me a sec!" However...

"Asia, can you give us a minute? I'm still in bed with Netto and we have to get ready."

Netto froze as he turned to Rias in a look of mock betrayal. The devil was smiling back at him with a playful look in her eyes. That was when the door swung opened, and Asia stood there with a stunned face.

"Um... going morning, Asia," Netto smiled nervously, "Did you sleep fine?"

"I hope you're doing well today," Rias greeted happily.

Asia simply looked on, still stunned at the sight of both of them in the bed with the president in her birthday suit and the boy looking like he had broken something expensive. The former nun got teary-eyed as she began to pull her shirt over her head, "Whatever it is I'm taking off my clothes too! I swear I'm not gonna be left out anymore!" she declared as she stripped herself of her shirt, leaving her breasts left to bare.

"Hey, hey, hey! Aren't we supposed to get up?!"

* * *

After a hectic moment in bed, Netto went on with his training for the day before it was eventually time for breakfast and to get ready for school. Shuko was home from work that morning so she was pleasantly surprised to see Rias again. Of course, it was also where Netto had learned for reason for suddenly being in his bed.

"So with that said, I will now be living in this house from today onwards," Rias said, bowing towards Shuko from her seat, "I'll be in your care from now on."

"Oh, of course!" Shuko replied, albeit with an awkward smile, "The pleasure is all mine, Rias-chan. Please, make yourself at home." While she was rather happy with having some more helping hands in the house, the proclamation came out of the left field for her. Still, Rias looked like a responsible young lady so her parents might have given it the OK.

In the front corridor of the house, Rias' belongings were packed in boxes after they were taken inside. Netto looked back at the boxes and at the girl that they all belonged too. He took a small gulp of orange juice before he asked, "Don't mind me asking, Buchou. But is there a reason for you to suddenly move in?"

Rias took a small sip of her tea and smiled, "I just want to be closer with my kouhai. Is that bad?"

"No, I didn't say it was," Netto answered, quickly shaking his head. "I hope you like it here." Asia watched on quietly as she glumly swallowed her food, grumbling something about "rivals" and being "out of reach".

"Ara ara. I see you've become very fond of my son, Rias-chan," Shuko commented, looking at both Netto and Rias.

"I suppose I have," Rias answered happily, "The truth is that he helped me out of a jam recently and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"Really? I guess we can all say that chivalry isn't dead," Shuko replied, smiling proudly at her son. "He really does have a bit of his father in him."

"He must've been an amazing man. I hope to meet him eventually," Rias said. She looked over to a photo of Daigo that sat on the coffee table. There was no shrine since Shuko didn't believe that he had passed on, and Netto didn't either. They were just waiting and hoping that he would return home. She couldn't help but feel pretty bad for them.

Asia gulped down her food with tea as she finally spoke, "Ano... I'm sorry if this is impolite but, I don't know so much about Netto's Tou-sama. What did he do before he... disappeared?"

"Hm, well..." Shuko paused slightly, taking a small drink of her juice before she answered, "Daigo-kun was leading a team of scientists that came from several corners of the Earth in a project that would help Earth create contact with life forms from other worlds. He created a communication satellite different from Leo, Dragon, and Pegasus that was able to search for planets within the Milky Way Galaxy. He called this satellite 'Brother Band'."

"Brother Band?" Asia repeated.

Shuko nodded, "It's named that way to reflect Daigo-kun's belief that everything and everyone can be connected. It looks for large electromagnetic fields projected by a planet and then has it registered on its computer. If life forms on the planet are detected it will send a message requesting for contact. Somehow, he discovered the existence of alien planets and he wished to scour the galaxy and maybe even the universe to find those plants to create contact with. He believed that if we created bonds with other races and species, then our society would flourish."

"That sounds very idealistic," Rias said. She had to admit, different races having contact with one another would be helpful for many people and there were so many could benefit from that. But she also knew that there was a con to the idea, "But wasn't he also aware that there could be malevolent beings out there as well?"

"He was concerned with the idea at first, but if that was the case there would be a possibility of a peacekeeping force that handled the several bad apples of the bunch," Shuko replied. Then she sighed, "But then the explosion happened. AMAKEN took it hard over what had happened and the families survived by the other scientists were in a wide state of grief. We had no other choice but to stop the project. Permanently."

Both Rias and Asia frowned sadly, "I see," Rias replied. "My condolences."

"Believe me, it was a sad day for all of us. We had high hopes for the project but an unexpected error put a stop that," Shuko said, leaning over her hand, "Some say it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it's true, but I'm still holding out for it. Perhaps someday my husband's vision can become reality again."

Netto had a solemn look on his face. He still missed his father. It had been months since he saw him off to the Elysium. But he remained hopeful that he would come back one day, even through a miracle. His mind went elsewhere as he recalled during their last encounter with Gemini Spark that there was a group, a very organized and well-equipped group, trying to capture them. "Mom, hypothetically, if there was such a group, how well-prepared would they be to catch aliens?"

Shuko held her hand against her chin as she went into deep through, "I would say it would depend on what type of alien they are looking for. Most aliens are by logic far stronger than humans. There are also other aliens with strange powers and abilities, like say mind control. They would have to be equipped with very strong weapons, or at least alien technology to be able to match whatever invader came long."

Netto took in this information then asked, "And would they be government funded?"

"Not if they want to remain secretive," Shuko said. "Organizations who want to remain hidden from the eyes of the people wouldn't even be on the payroll grid. However, since they are hidden it also means that they can do operations that are considered to be morally ambiguous at best, and terrorism at worst. If no one can see, there wouldn't be anyone to call them out on their actions."

"So they might be backed up by a secret organization of wealthy benefactors?" Rias asked.

"They have to get the money somehow," Shuko said, punctuating with a twirl of her fork. "But that's enough talking for now. You all have to get ready for school, don't you?"

"Yes, we should get going," Rias nodded before turning to Netto, "Netto, how about we have a shower together? I'll wash your back."

"Huh?" Netto blinked, quickly turning to her.

Asia fumed as she quickly got up from her seat and went to hug Netto's arm, "Hey! I said I didn't want to be left out anymore! I'm washing his back too!"

"Huh!?" Netto exclaimed again, turning to Asia.

"Ohohoho, is that right?" Rias laughed humorously, hugging Netto's other arm and being extra sure to squeeze it between her breasts, "Two older sisters washing their little brother's back. Challenge accepted, Asia-chan."

"HUH?!" Netto shouted for the third time, looking back and forth at both Asia and Rias.

Shuko looked at the spectacle with a look of awe before shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Teenagers," she sighed to herself.

* * *

An area within Noah's Park was barricaded but crawling with UNIT personnel, each one clothed in tan suits and breathing masks on their faces. There seemed to be a huge crater in the ground. At the bottom of the crater was a silver spacecraft. The odd oval shaped design of the ship was clearly not of this world, meaning that it came from somewhere else. The hatch of the spacecraft was knocked off the hinges. Someone was inside it and they had gotten out.

Takuya arrived at the scene and was greeted by the personnel. He was here to inspect the scene. With the barricade in place, nosey people would not be entering the area to take any unwanted pictures. And if anyone ever asked, the crater would be covered up as some natural sink hole or be sealed with concrete.

"What have you got for me?" Takuya asked as he looked at the ship.

"It's definitely alien, sir. The design is not of this world," one of the examiners on the scene confirmed.

"Any contagions?" he asked. The last thing they needed was an outbreak of an alien virus.

"No, sir. We've tested the area. It's clean of any biological contaminants," the examiner reported.

"What about survivors?" he asked.

"None, sir. When we arrived, it was completely abandoned," the examiner answer.

Takuya frowned, the usual look he was sporting nowadays. First the EM Wave aliens and now an unknown species was roaming around Earth. This would not do. "Take this thing back to base. I want it studied thoroughly. Let's find out what secret it holds. And form a group to hunt down the alien that escaped. It couldn't have gotten far."

"Roger!" the examiner saluted.

Afar from the crash site, a cloaked figure was quietly watching as the UNIT personnel was roaming around the crater. The figure was transparent and was mostly a blur in the environment. However, one could make out a shapely female body if they looked closely enough.

"Looks like we can't go back to the ship, Peke," she sighed sadly.

"Then we should really get out of here before they find out," another voice spoke, "Fortunately, with your appearance, you should be able to blend in with the species known as 'humans'. You're nearly indistinguishable from them."

"Yes, but I bet they don't dress like me," the invisible figure said, turning away to walk from the crash site, "Peke, they seem to be at that technological level. They should have a database on this planet. Please look up on their fashion and replicate it."

"Very well. I'm connected to the planet's cyber network, Lala-sama," there was a small pause, followed by several coding sounds, "...I've already found popular styles for girls of your age group."

"Hm..." the invisible figure, apparently named Lala, hummed in thought, "They don't seem to offer much protection, though."

"Then how about this one?" Peke said, slightly pausing again, "...There seems to be a location where females of your age group go during the day to study. I believe they call this location a 'school'. They even have a uniform for it."

"Ah! It looks cute!" Lala said, a smile in her voice. "OK then! Let's go take a look at this school! We might be able to hide there!"

"As you command, Lala-sama!"

* * *

In an airport not too far from the city, both Rei and Reika stood at arrival gate in wait of the plane arriving from England. They were both off from school so they were both dressed up in casual clothing. Rei wore a blue jacket over a red t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers while Reika was wearing a blue hooded shirt over a black jacket with a red pleated skirt with red leggings and green sneakers. Rei was looking over the time in his Transer, tapping his foot impatiently, "Her flight should've arrived by now..."

"Are you sure she's coming in today?" Reika asked her brother.

"She said her flight would arrive today," Rei said, closing his Transer. "Man, I can't wait to finally meet her in-person."

"...So are you both going to bang?"

"Reika!" Rei yelled, blushing beat red.

"Hey, all your dates have been virtual dates. I just wanna know what you have planned for an actual date," Reika said in her defense.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous," confessed Rei. "I mean...it's Mami-chan. I just hope that she won't be disappointed when she finally sees me in-person."

"Rei, you're my brother, so I'll just tell it to you straight. If this girl loves you, then she accepts you, no matter how disappointing you can be," said Reika comfortingly.

"I don't know if that was an insult or compliment."

Soon, the arrivals arrived and exited the gate. Rei and Reika waited to see a familiar face.

And Rei finally saw her, and she was more beautiful than she was on screen.

Walking out from the gate was Mami Tomoe, a young woman with a curvy figure. She was dressed in a wool sweater with a circular window to reveal her cleavage and a frilled yellow skirt. She wore a brown shawl and a matching beret. She wore brown stockings that came up to mid-thigh and also wore yellow high-heeled ankle boots.

"Mami-chan! Mami-chan! Over here!" Rei yelled.

Mami looked over and spotted her boyfriend. She immediately ran over to him, dragging her luggage with her.

And then she came to a stop a foot away from him.

This was their first time meeting face-to-face, and neither of them was disappointed.

"Hello, Rei-kun," Mami smiled.

"Mami-chan..."

"Rei-kun..."

"Mami-chan..."

"Rei-kun..."

"Oh, for Christ sakes! Just shut up and kiss already!" Reika yelled, causing her brother and his girlfriend to yelp in embarrassment.

"Reika!" Rei cried in embarrassment.

"Oh hush. With the way you too were staring at each other's eyes like that it looked like you were gonna both be here forever," Reika waved off before turning to Mami, "Hi, I'm Reika. We've met online," she greeted the blonde with a bow. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Ara ara, you look just like a female version of Rei-kun," Mami smiled danity, "You're even cuter up close."

"You know, to be honest, when I heard my brother found a girlfriend, I was about 50 percent sure you might've actually been a guy," Reika blurted out.

"Reika..." Rei growled a warning to his twin.

"But I'm so glad that you're really a girl and hot one too!" Reika gave Mami a once-over. She did have a nice hourglass figure and nice sizable boobs.

"Please ignore my socially awkward twin sister. She doesn't have a filter," Rei apologized.

"Actually, I like her. She's very honest," Mami confessed.

"You mean 'blunt'," Rei muttered.

"I tell it like it is," Reika said proudly.

"Come on, Mami. Let's take you and your stuff to your new apartment," said Rei.

"We called an Uber to pick us up," Reika added.

* * *

With Rias now living with Netto and Asia, that meant Netto was now walking to school with two pretty girls in tow. The boys and girls who saw them arriving all shrieked in jealousy, surprise, and hatred at Netto when they saw them arriving through the gates. They didn't really pay much attention as they were having their own conversation. "...And another thing, why would they choose to communicate through music notes anyway? If their technology was advanced enough couldn't they just used something that made a bit more sense?" Asia said. She was asking about one of the movies they saw the other night during the victory party.

"Asia, it's just a movie. You're not supposed to try to make sense of it. You're just supposed to enjoy it," Rias said.

"The movie was made in the 70's so I don't think a lot of people knew what aliens really did and if they could talk at all. There were a lot of interpretations of what aliens were like," Netto told her.

"It still doesn't make sense to me. Are all Science Fiction movies like that?" Asia asked.

"Pretty much, and most are pretty good. Just avoid the _Bayformers_ Movies," Netto advised. "Except for the first one, the first one was decent. Then it all went downhill..."

" _If they ever saw me, they would know what aliens were really like,"_ muttered Omega-Xis from Netto's Transer.

"Only one species," Netto deadpanned, "Hey, Omega-Xis, have the FMians ever made contact with any other alien species? You mention the Devilukians before, right? Any other intelligent species out there?"

" _Sure are. A good example would be the Asari. Their race is comprised of only females,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"They have to mate with males from other species to keep their race thriving. And the offspring is always an Asari, no matter what race the father is."_

"Hm, sounds a lot like lamias," Rias recalled.

"Lamias? You mean snake women?" Netto asked, recalling one of her lessons on the supernatural world. "Are they a monogender species too?"

"Yes, lamias are an all female species, so they need to mate with human males to bear children," Rias answered. "The child is always a lamia."

"Wow, that's oddly universal," Netto blinked.

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you both at the club room later," Rias waved at them before walking off.

"Yeah, see you," Netto waved back.

"I have to get going to my class also," Asia said, bowing quickly before she went her own separate way, "I'll see you later!"

"Sure, catch you later!" Netto waved at her before going off to his class.

Later that day after his classes, Netto was leaning over his chair as he was reading another science fiction book, as most of the students in the class stared at him once again. By now, Netto seemed to grown used to it but he still found it unnerving. He just pretended that it didn't bother him while he read his book, and that was a challenge in itself. _"My, my. People are starting to find you pretty interesting,"_ Omega-Xis whistled in amusement.

"I kinda see it as a pain," Netto said, breathing out in exasperation.

" _Man, passive aggressive much?"_

"Maybe," Netto shrugged. Then there was a sudden commotion in the class coming from the front, prompting Netto to look up. Walking from the front door was a group of several girls, ranging from second years the third years. Each one was wearing a red armband on their left arms. Leading the group was a girl most likely in her second year with long black hair that reached her waist tied at the bottom with a grey bow and a hime-cut on her forehead, and cold green eyes. She had a shapely and athletic figure and her face didn't show much emotion. Netto watched in confusion as the group of girls all circled around his desk as the lead girl confronted him in the front. "Uh... can I help you?"

"Are you Netto Kusanagi?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"My name is Masako Ume. I am the vice-president of the safety committee," she introduced cooly. "I'm sure you are well aware what that means."

Netto could have sworn that he heard someone play Quincy Jones' Ironside nearby. With the intro sirens at full blast.

"Oh..." Netto frowned. He had only be associated with Jason Mikkelsen, the safety committee's head. And apparently she was his subordinate. It seems like something had happened to make all these girls suddenly approached him, and experience in the school told him it wasn't a good sign. "Where's Mikkelsen-senpai?"

"He has been gone for almost a week now, so I am filling in," Masako said, folding her arms. "We have come to confirm several rumors about you."

"Ugh... what rumors?" Netto winced, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"The first rumor was very startling. We have heard that you blackmailed Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai into doing lewd things with you. Every day after school you use them as your personal playthings to satisfy your carnal desires," Masako began.

Netto froze. What the hell was that? He would never do anything like that. Looking around the classroom, he saw people whispering at one another as they stared at him like he was some kind of perverted beast. He would never have guessed that such rumors about him, Rias and Akeno would come out like that, nor did he want to. Come to think of it, both Rias and Akeno have both begun to advance on him more after the Rating Game.

"OK... I'll play along. What are the other rumors?" Netto asked, dreading what he might hear.

"Then you went and took Koneko-chan into your sick little game and began to play with her little loli body," she continued.

' _What the... I don't even speak with her all that much!'_ Netto exclaimed inwardly.

"And finally you sank your fangs into Asia, the transfer student from Italy," she finished, warning signals blaring in his head, "The poor girl didn't even stand a chance when you broke her on the first day. You sick little man."

Netto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated these rumors, but after everything he'd been through, after everything he'd done, he wasn't just going to take it. Opening his eyes, he looked her straight in the eye and spoke in a cold, even tone.

"Prove it."

 **SLAP!**

He was totally blindsided by the sudden impact of her palm smashing into his face. The slap had enough force to knock his head sideways and leave a hand mark smoking on his face. His cheek has already started to swell as he gagged on his desk.

"I don't need to prove anything to you," Masako frowned, holding her hand to her side. "Please stop fooling around with them or I'll get angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry."

"Quoting 'The Hulk'? Really?" Netto sat up, ignoring the pain to make that quip. "You know, slapping someone without provocation like that isn't very professional."

"I was told you had a smart mouth. You should try to keep a lid on it. If you know what's good for you'll stay away from them, otherwise you will be having frequent visits from me," Masako told him coldly, her voice never increasing volume even once.

Netto held up his Transer and countered, "And if you try to threaten me, I might just hand this recording over to someone who will do something about you."

"I'm afraid that it will do you no good," Masako replied, her subordinates quickly standing at her sides. "As a member of the safety committee I have full authority to defend the chastity of the maidens of this school by any means necessary. Mikkelsen has been going soft on you. He believes that you are being put in a bad light. But I see it different. I am not as easily deceived as him."

"No, you're just dumb enough to believe rumors without evidence and what you're doing is an abuse of authority."

 **SLAP!**

With that, Netto found himself knocked out cold on his desk, his nose broken and bleeding. Everyone watching all gasped in awe with the act of violence that just occurred.

"I warned you not to make me angry," Masako growled, her fist clenched as it smoked.

* * *

On one of the benches of the school, Netto was resting his head on Mari Yumashidō's lap. The Bishop of the Furfur Peerage had hands glowing in a pink light as she was healing his face. Slowly but surely he could feel his injuries fading away. "How are you feeling, Kusanagi-san?" Mari asked, smiling sympathetically.

"A little better," Netto sighed.

"Sorry. I know my healing magic isn't nearly as strong as Asia-senpai's but I still hope it helps," Mari said with a sigh.

"It's fine," Netto told her. "It's still working."

" _What the hell was up with that woman?"_ Omega-Xis asked, sounding pretty angry. It was pretty surprising to Netto a tone like that come from him, _"She's got some nerve..."_

"That's just how she's been for as long as anyone's known her," Mari said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she's more popular among the girls than even Rias-senpai or Akeno-senpai are and that says a lot about her popularity."

"Really? How so?" Netto asked, looking up at her, "What else do you know about Ume-senpai?"

"She's very well known for her dislike of boys, and because of that she sees it as her duty to defend girls from perverts," Mari explained. "The problem is that she's very violent with her 'disciplinary actions' as she calls them. A lot of boys are afraid of her. The girls really look up to her because she's always around to defend them. Worst of all the teachers let her go because the ones she goes after are almost always seen as perverts."

" _Girl needs anger management or else she might end up going after more than she can handle,"_ Omega-Xis remarked.

"She's really stubborn though. I think a few of the braver boys tried to talk sense into her but weren't very lucky," Mari continued. "She has a selective obliviousness conditioning. She'll believe one thing but won't believe the other even if there's evidence. I've seen it happen."

"Crap." Netto groaned. He's watched enough anime to know that those are most dangerous kind of women. "But where did those rumors about me come from?" he asked, closing his eyes as veins appeared on his forehead from his anger, "I'm gonna find whoever did it and make them spill."

"You should relax for now. I just finished healing you," Mari advised. "Maybe take it easy."

"Thanks," Netto nodded, lifting his head from her lap. He massaged his face, feeling that the stinging sensation had left him. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Well, if you don't want Ume-senpai to bother you again you might need to tell Rias-senpai. Maybe she could make her stop," Mari suggested.

"I think I should," Netto said, standing up. "I'm sick of being looked at as a pervert. Try explaining myself and it goes on deaf ears. Just because some guy slips on a banana peel and falls into some girl's chest it doesn't give her the right to bash his head in. If a guy is on a crowded train and he's so squished in that his hand conveniently presses on a girl's butt, should he get kicked in the nards? No way."

"Yeah it kinda does go overboard," Mari replied, standing up and dusting her skirt. "Luciana-sama is a pervert but no one really does anything about it. At least except for Kaichou. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone really bats an eye when Kiryuu-senpai does something perverted."

"What of Luciana-senpai? What does she do?" Netto asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sometimes..." Mari blushed lightly as she pulled on her hair, "Luciana-sama likes to play with... my boobs."

Netto gave an incredulous look, "She does that?" he asked, instinctively looking at Mari's pillow-like chest.

Mari seemed to release where he was looking as she hugged herself over her breasts, making Netto look away in embarrassment, "It-it's not like she grops my titties in public," she stuttered. "She's lewd, sure, but she makes me happy. And to be honest... I kinda enjoy it," she admitted timidly, biting her lip. "I... kinda have a crush on her. And I like it when she plays with me like that, so..."

"Oh... I get it," Netto said to her, understanding.

"But-but don't get me wrong! I still want a husband when I get older!" Mari said quickly as she jittered on the spot. "I just like spending my time Luciana-sama. She saved me and that's why I'm here."

Netto could see that Mari's words were being ringing true. From what she was saying, Luciana liked to fawn over her servants and just because of their breasts. She seemed to be just as affectionate as Rias and her happy personality seemed to prove it. She did seem to like hanging around them.

"Oh, that reminds me," Mari suddenly said as relation came on her face, "There was actually one other part about the rumor I heard." She paled slightly, "But... it's kinda hard to take in."

"What is it now?" Netto asked her with dread. "Just tell me. After what happened just minutes ago I don't think anything is gonna faze me anymore."

"Hehe..." Mari laughed nervously as she twiddled with her fingers. "Word on the street is that you've also been doing some kinky stuff with Kiba-kun."

"..." Netto stood stiffly as he stared at Mari with a blank look on his face. His brain was trying to register what he had just heard. Mari worriedly took a step back, fearing that she should have said what she just said. And then he exploded.

"Th... THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" Netto shouted angrily at the top of his lungs. Lightning sparked out of his forehead as the lights in the ceiling started to flicker out of control. Mari cried out as she backed away from the lightning striking the floor. He breathed hard as his eyes glowed in a furious blue. "That's it! I'm gonna find who's ever been spreading rumors about me and kick their ass!" He marched to the corner of the hallway to begin his search of whoever was responsible for deepening the spiral of his social life, only to be put to an abrupt stop. "Doff!"

"Ow!"

"Kusanagi-san!" Mari gasped, hearing him colliding into a person from around the corner, "What happened?" She went over the corner and turned to find him. As soon as she saw him, she gasped and blushed at what she saw, covering her mouth.

Netto was on the floor and on his back, with someone laying on top of him. Said someone was a young girl who looked a little older than the both of them. She had long, smooth pink hair that went down to her backside with a curled ahoge on top of her head, several bangs hanging over her face, and a round hair clip was on the side of her hair with spiraling eyes. Her body was curvaceous, almost perfect, and she was dressed in the vest version of Kuoh Academy's school uniform with a black bow on the collar, black knee socks and brown loafers. The girl slowly opened her eyes before him, revealing a large pair emerald orbs and a beautiful face.

What concerned Netto the most was that his hands were squeezing a pair of large and soft funbags that were connected to her chest. Rather than get angry or embarrassed as he expected most girls would act when they have just gotten groped, the mysterious girl just had her lips stretched into a kind smile. "Oh, hello!"

"...Hi?" Netto said dumbly.

* * *

Mami's apartment was well-furnished. It seemed that all the arrangements had been made for her stay here in the city. It was filled with very lavish furniture and a kitchen that had a lot of cooking utensils. It was a penthouse suite with that had plenty of security. Mami was just as well off as she looked. But Rei couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Are you sure you're OK living by yourself?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. This is a safe neighborhood," Mami said, sitting down a couch.

"If you got that from a real-estate agent, you do know they're paid to sell property, right? They need to make an offer attractive, meaning omitting a few things," said Reika, leaning over on the sofa next to Mami.

"So it's not safe?" Mami asked, looking at her.

"Low crime doesn't mean no crime," Reika quoted. "But I have to admit, this is a pretty sweet place you got yourself." She went over to the balcony and looked out the glass sliding doors, the tall buildings of the city standing out in the distance. "And a very nice view."

"Yes, it is a nice view," Mami agreed.

"And since you'll be staying without parental supervision, you'll be able to have my brother over as often as you like," Reika teased. Mami and Rei's faces turned bright red at her remark.

"Um...how about I make you all some tea and we can have this cake we got?" Mami asked as she went into the kitchen. Rei glared at his sister.

"You're going to keep doing this while she's here, aren't you?" Rei asked.

"Honestly? Yeah," Reika shrugged. "But she's pretty sweet and innocent. Let's just hope you take care of her, OK? I like her."

"Yeah, I like her too," Rei smiled. "It's too bad Yokoshima won't be able to meet her."

"Yeah," Reika sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her head, "I know we tell him to get over it, but that's not gonna be easy. Especially not after what that bitch and her friends did to him... and you and Netto," she added with a small saddened whisper in her voice.

The sight of herself holding a beaten and battered Rei and Netto quickly crossed her mind. She quickly shook head to get the image out. "He has been going to his therapy sessions, right?"

"Last time I checked, once a week," Reika confirmed. "You wanna check in on Netto with our spy drones?"

"OK! Tea's ready!" Mami smiled as she came out of the kitchen with a tray that had a teapot, cups, and cake.

"After tea," Rei told his sister.

* * *

"Ahh~," the pink haired girl sang happily before stuffing taiyaki into her mouth. She munched on the fish shaped pastry cheerfully with a blissful squeal. "Yummy~! It tastes so good!"

It was lunch break. Netto and Mari found themselves accompanying the strange new girl as she munched on the taiyaki with a song in her voice. The trio was sitting on the rooftop for some privacy so that no one could barge in on them. She didn't have any money on her so Netto ended up having to buy her some food. While they were walking through the hallways with her, the boys and girls looked on in awe and admiration as Lala walked passed them. Each of them were saying things like "Who's the new girl?" and "Is she a foreigner? I haven't seen her before," and "Is she a cosplayer?". But they all agreed on her beauty as they also said "Wow, what a cutie!" and "She's hot!" and "She's almost as pretty as Rias-sama!" Then again, thanks to those weird rumors about him, people have been throwing death glares thinking that he had been using another pretty girl to toy with.

"I called over Asia to join us," Netto informed Mari, unwarping a sandwich, "She be with us shortly."

"Oh good. That should give us an opportunity to chat," Mari nodded, her mouth filled with a dumpling. She gazed at the bubblegum haired girl, still eating the taiyaki with a smile while relishing the taste. "I haven't seen her before. Have you?"

"No, I haven't," Netto said, shaking his head, "Is she new?"

"Not that I know of," Mari replied, shrugging as she swallowed her food, "I would've heard about it. Everyone else doesn't look like they know her either. It's almost like she came from nowhere."

The roof's doorway opened up, and Asia came out holding a bento box in her hands. "I'm here," she said in a greeting. She saw Mari sitting next to Netto and smiled, "Mari-san, hello!"

"Hi, Asia-senpai," Mari waved. "Happy you could join us."

"Yeah, me too," Asia nodded, sitting down with them. She looked over at the strange girl, "Is that the one you told me about, Netto-san?"

"That's her. Yeah. She's..." Netto paused as she realized something important. He turned back to the girl and asked, "Actually, we didn't really ask for your name. Who are you again?"

The girl finished her meal and wiped the crumbs off of her face. "My name is Lala!" she introduced herself with a smiley face, "Lala Satalin Deviluke!"

"Lala Satalin... Deviluke?" Netto, Asia, and Mari's eyes widened. They had heard that word before already, and it wasn't random.

Netto's Transer popped open to reveal Omega-Xis, _"A Devilukian!?"_

"Omega-Xis!" Netto yelled as he slammed the lid of his Transer shut.

"Eh? What was that?" Lala asked, blinking curiously.

"What was what?" replied Netto, smiling nervously to feigning ignorance.

"I heard a voice from that device just now," she said, pointing at Netto's Transer.

"Just a glitch! In the alarm! I've been meaning to get it fixed!" Netto lied, pulling his Transer up to his chest.

"Oh, I'm good with machines," Lala said as she grabbed his Transer. "Let me take a look at it. I can fix it up for you in a jiffy!"

" _Netto!"_ the Transer began to shake in Lala's hands, _"Let...me...OUT!"_ Omega-Xis shouted as he burst right out of Netto's Transer.

"Omega-Xis!" Netto cried, flipping his Visualizer over his head. "What are you doing?!"

"Who are you talking to?" Lala asked.

"Lala-sama," Lala's hairpin suddenly spoke, "I'm detecting some abnormal Electromagnetic Wave readings."

"Did that hairpin just talk?" Asia gasped, pointing at the accessory.

"Peke, what do you mean?" Lala asked the hairpin as if it was nobody's business.

"One moment please." A wave of light suddenly flashed over Lala's eyes and were shaped into a pair of pink heart-shaped goggles. She scanned around the roof before looking up, her eyes laying on Omega-Xis.

"Oh my! A real FMian!" she exclaimed.

"And you're a Devilukian," Omega-Xis said, eyeing the girl carefully, "And not just any Devilukuan, but the eldest daughter of the King of Deviluke."

"King of... hold on, you're a Devilukian? And not just that, but a princess?!" Netto said, pointing at Lala.

"You mean she's an alien?" Mari asked.

"Oh wow! A real live alien princess!" Asia said in wonderment, her eyes sparkling.

"Uh... yeah," Lala confirmed as she smiled, "I see you've heard about us!"

"We were briefed on the Devilukian Royal Family a long time ago," Omega-Xis confessed, "Back when I used to work for King Cepheus, I mean."

"'Used to?'" Peke asked. "Oh I see. Lala-sama's father said that there was an FMian soldier that went rogue and caused the FMian military forces to go to into chaos for a short while. You must be that soldier."

"Yeah, I am the rogue," Omega-Xis nodded as he folded his arms.

"Um... hey what's with that hairpin? I've never seen one talk before," Netto asked, looking at the object oddly.

"Oh, this is Peke. He's my robotic assistant," Lala answered, pointing at the living pin.

"Greetings," Peke said.

"But are you really a Devilukian? You look just like us," Mari commented.

"Want proof? I'll show ya," Lala smiled, lifting her skirt over her thighs just enough for a pink lacy underwear to be seen underneath.

"Lala-san, what are you doing?!" Netto shouted, clamping his hands over his eyes. Asia and Mari gasped at the apparent shameless act the space princess was about to do, their faces turning beat red. And then much to their shock, a long black tail with a spade tip slithered out from behind her.

"You see this tail? I bet your species don't have tails like this one," Lala smiled, wagging her tail around for them.

"Actually there are a number of species on this planet with tails like that," Mari told her.

"But Omega-Xis-san did say that Devilikans had tails," Asia pointed out.

"Yeah, that's great and all but you mind putting down your skirt?" Netto said, nearly picking through his fingers.

Lala gave a melodious giggle as she dropped her skirt, "Hehehe! You're really embarrassed, aren't you? That's so cute."

"Erm, Lala-san," Asia spoke up again. Lala turned to her in acknowledgment, "If you don't mind me asking why did you come to our world?"

Lala's smile turned bitter as she looked down, "I'm being chased." Netto, Asia and Mari stayed silent, not expecting her to say that. "I came to Earth to escape my pursuers but they chased me here. I just barely managed to get away from their tractor beam and I ended up crashing nearby. Then some weird guys in suits and masks found my shuttle so I had to hide myself. I found this place and I thought it would be good to blend in." She looked at her bracelet on her wrist, "If it hadn't been for this, I would've been caught."

Asia looked closely at the bracelet on Lala's wrist. It was silver with a small pink jewel shaped like a heart in the middle. The jewel had an odd pair of eyes and claws on each side. It didn't look different from any other bracelet she had seen before. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a cloaking device that I made myself!" Lala replied as she gave her bracelet a better view, "I can not only hide myself from sight but also from radars and anyone with a sixth sense. I call it Bon-Bon Cloak-kun!"

Asia and Mari, who both knew a great deal about magic, look at the bracelet with curious eyes. Netto who was really interested in technology as gazed at the bracelet. A small device that can render anyone wearing it invincible to not only the naked eye, but also to magic senses? It seemed... almost impossible. If anyone else saw it, they could easily mistake it for a Sacred Gear. But why give it such a cute name?

"The only problem is that my Bon-Bon Cloak-kun needs a lot of energy," Lala said, lowering her arm. "After using the bracelet once it takes a whole day for it to recharge. I can't use it again until tomorrow."

The three of them looked at one another. They weren't really sure what was going on, but she was clearly in some kind of trouble. Given that she's a princess, her pursuers must've been kidnappers trying to use her as a hostage for a ransom. A princess in danger is always a classic scenario. "You know, if you're in trouble we can help you," Netto told her.

The alien girl looked at Netto as she was taken back by the statement. A large smile slowly appeared on her face. "You will?" she beamed, a hopeful shine appearing in her eyes.

Netto blinked twice at her reaction but nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we can't just leave you all alone like this. If you're being chased that you need people to protect you, right?"

Lala instantly lunged at Netto in a bear hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she squealed in delight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad I met you!"

Mari gapped at watching Lala practically hugging the life out of Netto as Asia stared stun at the sudden display of affection. Netto for his part felt his lungs getting squeezed out as he tried to pry her off. "It's fine... Lala... it's fine...!" he managed to squeeze out. He tried to push her off him, but he was much stronger than she appeared to be. His face began to turn blue as his lungs screamed for air. "Lala... need... breath...!"

"Ah!" Lala gasped as she let go of Netto. The boy coughed as he breathed in air back into his lungs. "I'm sorry! I just got really happy," she smiled sheepishly as she clasped her hands together.

"Don't... worry about it..." Netto coughed, trying to get himself to breath again.

"Netto, are you sure it's a good idea to promise something like that?" Omega-Xis asked him. "In case you have forgotten the Devilukians are currently fighting planet FM in a galactic war. This girl might've slipped away in the midst of all the fighting. Are you sure you wanna get swept in on their affairs?"

Netto took a deep breath as his breathing got under control, "I'm not sure myself, but it isn't wrong to help someone in need is it? She really needs help from whoever's after her. For all we know it could have been one of the FMians that came from space. We might be able to work something out."

Lala smiled, almost guiltily, at his words. Then her head perked up as she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Lala said, snapping her fingers, "I didn't ask for your names yet."

"I'm Netto Kusanagi. Nice to meet you. And FMian is named Omega-Xis," Netto said.

"My name is Asia Argento," Asia introduced with a bow, "How do you do, Lala-san?"

"And I'm Mari Yumashidō," said Mari as she smiled, "It's nice to me you."

"It's great to meet all of you!" Lala smiled back, lifting her goggles over her head. "I'm so glad that I got to meet such friendly humans."

"Uh... humans," Mari chuckled slightly, "Sorry Lala-san, but we aren't really considered humans anymore."

"Hm?" Lala blinked in confusion, "But humans were the dominant species of this world, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, they are. But with us there's-" Mari suddenly gasped as her eyes began to shift around.

"Mari-san?" Asia asked, startled by her quick movement. "What is it?"

"There's someone coming," Mari frowned.

A huge gust of wind suddenly blew upward in the air, and when it stopped Netto, Omega-Xis, and the girls found that they were no longer alone on the roof. Unlike Lala who looked close to human, they did not. The did look human in a way but their appearances spoke otherwise. Both of them were clad in black suits and shades. The first one had straight blond hair. He also had red pale skin. The second one had short brunette hair, a sharp beard, a long scar over his left eye and pale green skin. And just like Lala, the had spade-tipped tails coming out of their backs.

"What the?!" Netto shouted, his reactions mirroring that of his friends.

"Oh no..." Lala frowned, recognizing the suits quickly.

The suits stood up from their three-point-landing stances, cracks formed under their feet, and glared at Lala. "Goodness, it was very bothersome to track you down," the blonde said in an irritated voice. "This time we'll have to make sure the freedom of you hands and feet are taken away before we leave Earth."

Lala clicked her tongue as she stood up, slowly backing away. As the two suits began to advance on her, Netto quickly got up and stood in between her and them. "Asia, Mari-san. Take Lala-san and go. Find Buchou, Kaichou, and Luciana-senpai. Tell them what's happening. Hurry!"

Asia nodded, taking Lala's hand. "Lala-san, this way," Asia gestured, leading Lala to the door.

The blonde suddenly moved past Netto, much to the boy's surprise, grabbed Lala's hand from Asia and holding it aloft, "Not so fast!"

"No!" Lala screamed, trying to pull her arm from his strong grip, "Let go of me!"

"Enough! We are leaving now!" the blonde snapped.

"Leave her alone!" Netto shouted, leaping up and landing on the blonde's shoulders. He's had glowed with blue lightning and clapped his hands against his face. The pain began to swell through his head as the blonde was forced to let go of Lala and sooth his head. Netto quickly jumped off and took Lala into a bridal carry, leaping up to send a kick to the chest. The blonde was knocked off his feet. Thanks to the training he has been getting recently, his limits were getting broken day by day, allowing him to do things even without merging with Omega-Xis. "Change of plans! I'll try and get Lala as far away from here as possible. Just get the others!"

"Netto-kun?" Lala muttered, surprised that someone she had just recently met would go out of his way to help her.

Asia looked hesitant, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to leave Netto and Lala to fend off the mysterious men. They were clearly the kidnappers if their actions said anything. Mari landed her hand on her shoulder. "We have to go. We need to tell our masters about this!"

Asia grimaced, but nodded. "Right." She turned back and shouted, "Net-san! Lala-san! Be careful! We'll get help!" And they closed the door behind them as they went to look for their masters. The tall suits strutted before him, the blonde dusting off his shirt.

"This does not concern you, Terran," the brunette warned. "Leave the girl and forget what you saw here today."

"As if I'll do that. What do you take me for? When a girl is about to be kidnapped in front of me, I'm not just gonna stand like an idiot," Netto said firmly. "Omega-Xis?"

"I still have a bad feeling about this!" Omega-Xis huffed, beaming back into Netto's Transer. This gave Netto the OK to transform.

" _EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On the Air!"_ Lala gasped and covered her eyes and green flames engulfed her and Netto. The suits were forced to cover their eyes and the haze blinded their vision. Once it all cleared up, Mega Man was standing in place with Lala in his arms.

"Netto-kun? Is that you?" Lala marveled as she looked at him. Mega Man looked down at her and winked.

The suits, on the other hand, were less than positive about the discovery, "It's an FMian! And he has the princess!" blonde shouted. They quickly pulled out green pistols from behind their backs and began to green energy beams at him. Mega Man quickly ran to the side and leaped onto the fence around the roof before jumping down to streets below and hopped across the other roofs. The suits jumped off after them and chased them down the city, intent on reclaiming the princess.

* * *

Back in Mami's apartment, Rei furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his Transer's screen. After enjoying Mami's cake and tea he tried to call Netto. But the waiting tone was still beeping. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. "He hasn't picked up yet," he muttered.

"Maybe he's busy," said Reika as she enjoyed the cake.

"No, I don't think so," Rei said, still looking through his Transer. There was a click on the other end, signalling that someone had picked up "Yes, finally! Hello, Netto!"

On the screen, which had [VOICE ONLY] on it, Netto responded, " _Hey, Rei! I'm a little busy here!"_ He sounded like he was trying to run from something. And he thought he heard lasers in the background.

"OK, I'll make this quick! Mami's here!" Rei answered.

" _Oh, she is! That's nice! Can I call you back?!"_ A loud boom that sounded very much like an explosion suddenly blared through the speakers, _"THIS IS NOT A GOOD!"_ Static sounded from his Transer as the call was suddenly disconnected.

"Hello? Hello? Netto?" Rei called. He tried to dial the number again, but ended up with nothing. "What the fresh hell?"

"OK, that did not sound good," commented Reika, looking suspicious.

"It sounds like he's in trouble," said Mami worriedly.

"Hey, if you want, I can send a drone to see what's up," offered Reika.

"Drones, send more than one," Rei recommended.

"Drones?" Mami asked as Reika picked up her tablet. She watched as Reika tapped through several screens. The drones that they had brought with them blinked to life as they hovered up into the air.

"Our hobby. We like to send drones out and about," the female twin told her. She tapped on the screen again, sending a command to the drones. "Did you trace the call?"

"Yeah, and I got Netto's Transer signal on my GPS," Rei said as he looked through the map. His Transer was tracking a blue dot racing across the town at surprising speeds. "He's in a hurry. I haven't seen him move this fast before."

"Rei-kun, what's going on?" Mami asked, walking over to her boyfriend.

"Mami-chan," Rei bit his lip. He didn't want to lie to his girlfriend, "Look, do you trust me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Then trust me that my friend is in trouble and he needs help," said Rei, his voice serious and firm.

"OK, I'm searching for him on the drones' camera feed," said Reika as she looked at her tablet as multiple screens showed multiple feeds. "Come on, where are you, Net...?" One of the screens at the top left corner showed a blue armored boy jumping across the roof with a pink haired girl in his arms. And even stranger, they were being chased by a pair of men in black suits shooting green lasers at them. "Over there!"

"Are the drones loaded?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, with paintballs as usual. They won't do much but they'll still hurt like hell."

"They'll work as a distraction then."

"Rei-kun, Reika-chan?" Mami began, her eyes narrowing at the screen as she trailed the boy in blue, "Is that who I think it is?"

Rei looked around nervously before he sheepishly answered, "Uh, yeah. That's Mega Man," Rei answered. Reika gave him a glare and he shrugged.

Mami turned at Rei, "Just now you called your friend and it sounded as if he was running away from something. And now I see a young man carrying a girl as he is trying to escape two men in suits shooting laser guns at him. Is there something I need to know?"

"Yeah, we're pals with Mega Man. He's Netto. The one we told you about," Reika confessed in a deadpan tone. Lying would just be a waste of time.

"And he looks like he needs help," Mami observed.

"Unfortunately, all we got is our tech. Besides that, we can only watch," Rei grumbled.

"Uh huh..." Mami hummed in thought as she rubbed her chin. Then she smiled, "We'll you two won't need to worry because I believe I can be of help."

"What?" Reika wondered.

"Mami-chan?" Rei stared.

The blonde girl smiled at her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Yeah, I promise," Rei nodded. "What about?" Mami simply took a few steps back from him. She gave him a wink.

"I'm not a normal girl."

Mami closed her eyes and let out a hum as her clothes glowed before disintegrating into strips of cloth, exposing a glowing nude form underneath. Her body from the neck down was glowing with yellow light. Spinning in place, her hand flashed and a pair of fingerless gloves forms. From her waist, a short yellow skirt materialized along with brown stockings and matching knee high boots. A white blouse with short sleeves and a yellow ribbon in the collar appeared before a brown corset materialized around her midsection. A pair of white arm sleeves also appeared and finally she wore a brown hat with a feather accessory.

Rei and Reika's jaws dropped, unwilling to believe what they just saw. It was like they were watching a magical girl transformation in live action.

Finishing her change, Mami gave the twins a wink before she literally flew out the window.

As Rei and Reika stood in the middle of the living room, it took just a few seconds until their brains rebooted.

"...What just happened?"

"...Rei, your girlfriend is a freaking Magical Girl."

"...I blame Netto for exposing us to this weird shit. I don't know how to react to this."

"Hey, you were the one who met her online."

"..."

"Wanna watch her on my tablet?"

"Sure."

* * *

Mega Man managed to come to a stop, the dirt kicking up as he came to a stop. He looked around, finding himself on the plateau of the Vista Point. He panted heavily as he looked around. "It looks like we lost them," Mega Man sighed, his body still pumping from the adrenaline rush. He looked down at the alien girl and asked, "Are you alright?"

"That was fun!" Lala beamed, her eyes sparkling childishly as if she had just got off an amusement park ride. "Let's do it again!"

Mega Man blinked at her cheerful and enthusiastic outburst, but brushed it off as he let her down on her feet. "Lala-san, go find somewhere to hide. Whoever those two were, they'll be here soon."

"No!" Lala said, shaking her head, "I'm going to stay here!"

Mega Man looked at her, still trying to convince her, "But Lala-san-!" He was cut off by her raising her finger to his face.

"Lala. No 'san'," she said firmly.

"Alright... Lala," Mega Man conceded.

Lala lowered her finger as she smiled, "You said you wanted to help me, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Mega Man nodded. Just like with the events involving Asia and Rias, he wouldn't abandon a girl in need of help.

"Then I trust you. You said you'll protect me so it'll be fine," Lala told him with a bright smile. Mega Man was taken aback by the genuine comment from her. Her eyes were shining ever so happily, like she knew she would be safe as long as she was with him.

"You honestly believe that?" Omega-Xis asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Lala smiled with a nod. "I'm really good at reading people and I can tell that you two are nice."

"But still-" Mega Man continued. He quickly cut himself off turned around, putting Lala behind him in defense. The two suits landed not very far from them, dust flying up from their landing. Though they were wearing shades to hide their eyes they looked very unhappy.

"You FMian! Unhand the princess at once!" blonde demanded hotly, both him and brunette pulling their fists up. "If you don't comply we will use force!"

"I don't know, she doesn't look she want's to hang with you guys," Omega-Xis remarked. "I think she wants to stay here, isn't that right Lala-hime?"

"Yes!" Lala nodded furiously, "I'm staying right here!"

"That bastard... he's influenced the princess' mind!" brunette hissed angrily, flexing his fingers. "You've left us with no other option!" The brunette moved again, running at inhuman speeds. Mega Man stayed his ground as he aimed his Mega Buster at him.

Neither of them expected the sudden yellow ribbons shooting out of nowhere and wrapping around the brunette, binding him. The sudden binding caused him to trip and fall to the floor. He tried to struggle to break free, but the ribbons were not as flimsy as they appeared. They were holding him tightly and weren't going to be broken by brute force.

Floating in the air was an impossible sight. It was a gigantic flintlock rifle. Standing on top of the barrel was a blonde teenage girl in a very fashionable outfit. Her arms were crossed and she had a serene smile on her face. However, it was obviously a facade as she had the giant flintlock rifle aimed at the assailants.

"Who's that?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Eh?" Lala whispered, starstruck by what she was seeing.

"Beats me," Mega Man commented, "But I feel like I've seen her before."

"You two over there," Mami Tomoe politely spoke, leaping off of the giant rifle and landing in front of Mega Man and Lala, "I ask you to please step away from Mega Man-san. Or else."

"Uh, miss?" Mega Man asked, looking very confused. "Thank's for helping us but... who are you?" So far he has seen plenty of strange people ever since he became Mega Man. And after the encounter with that Licht Kreis girl from before he was very wary. Had this girl arrived to help him, or capture him?

Mami turned and gave him a kind smile. "Oh, a friend."

Brunette quickly fished through his pocket and pulled out what looked like a zippo lighter. He pointed the lighter at the ribbons and flipped it open, shooting a small laser beam to cut the ribbon. "Che, what's going on here?" He muttered to himself. He called over to his partner, "Hey, be careful! There something that isn't right here! That girl must be another alien!"

"What?" the blond frowned. And as if his luck would have it he was interrupted again, this time by a red magic circle appearing next to Mega Man. And stepping out of it were several people.

"Ara ara," the musical voice of Akeno said as the ORC appeared through the portal, each one of them ready to fight, "It seems we have ourselves some more unwanted visitors."

"Net, are you aright?" Rias asked him, looking over at both him and Lala, "Asia and Mari informed us what was going on."

"Yeah, no problem," Mega Man nodded.

The blond gave a worried look as he scanned at all of the teenagers barricading him and his partner from Lala, a shorter blond haired one standing next to the pinkette with a read shield deployed before them. The brunette managed to rip the remains of the ribbons from his legs and stand back up. Their chances have begun to get all the more harder. However... "You... what planet are you all from?" he asked, "We have all forms data and information regarding the inhabitants of this planet in our database. We know how your species functions. But we have never seen Terrans display such abilities before..."

"Then your information might be a bit outdated, and you clearly aren't aware that humans are not the only ones living on this planet," Rias smirked, standing proudly with hands on her hips.

Mami glanced at her curiously, "Judging by that bright red hair of yours you must be Rias Gremory, daughter of the Duke of Gremory. Given the circumstances, allow me to assist you."

"A mage? That's interesting," Rias said, glancing at Mami then back at the suits. "If your intention really is to help, then by all means."

The blonde glared as he stomped his foot into the ground, the dirt sinking underneath his weight, before darting forward. The distance between him and the group was covered in only a second. Koneko intercepted him as her fists clenched. Her small size allowed her to avoid his fist before throwing her own in the form of an uppercut.

 **POW!**

The blow echoed as her fist connected to his jaw. The blonde snarled as he clenched and held his mouth, not expecting the pain to run through. He staggered back slightly and quickly launched a sweeping kick. Koneko ducked and pushed herself forward to smashed her shoulder into his gut. However, the blonde quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders and lifted her over his head.

"Take this!"

 **BOOM!**

"Kuh!" Koneko gasped as the ground shook beneath her from the impact. She felt her bones rattle from the blow and her teeth clenched as she sucked in the hit. Lightning suddenly blasted against blonde's chest and he was blasted back, flying across the ground before rolling across the ground.

"Naughty, naughty! You can't do that!"Akeno giggled before shooting another bolt of lightning from her hands. The blonde crossed his chest as the lightning blasted against him and pushed him back, the dirt gathering around his feet. Yuuto suddenly appeared at his side bring his sword down. Blonde instinctively rose up his hand against his sword. Instead of steal carving through flesh and bone there was a loud resounding metal sound. Yuuto quickly jumped back as the vibration buzzed against his hands.

"Flesh stronger than supernatural steel?" Yuuto frowned, the vibrations leaving his hand. "Looks like swords won't do good." The blonde rushed at Yuuto with his fist clenched tightly, but Koneko quickly shoulder-rammed the tall man into a cliffside. Akeno rose her hands over her head as a large orb of lightning and shot it forward. The blonde quickly sank his hands into the cliffside to pulled himself up and jumped. The lightning blast missed him and obliterated a portion of the cliffside, leaving a smoking wake. Blonde flew and flipped through the air before extending his leg above his head. As gravity took hold, he released a loud bellow. Akeno leapt backward as soon as the axe-kick dropped, causing the ground to sink on all around him. Yuuto summoned another sword into his hand, that of the toothy Volt Kraken. "Akeno-senpai!" he shouted over to her.

Akeno turned and saw his sword. She nodded, "Here you go!" she said as she tossed a lightning orb over to him.

Like a lightning rod, the Volt Kraken absorbed the lightning orb and glowed bright yellow. It was a combination technique he had developed with her in preparations for the Rating Game, but never got the chance to use it. Here was his chance now. "Hyah!" he roared, rushing in as his sword sparkled with lightning.

Gathered around Mami were numerous flintlock rifles, and one by one she grabbed each one to shoot at brunette. With each rifle shot, she discarded the one use as it vanished. Mega Man blasted away with his Mega Buster while Rias was shooting demonic blasts from her magic circle. The brunette's suit was getting torn and shredded from the barrages of the of the attacks. He tried to push on through the attacks, slowly moving forward, like a juggernaut. The more he approached, the more his suit was getting ripped apart.

And then he stepped on a red glowing circle. Rias smirked as her eyes turned red.

"Explode."

The brunette looked down as the circle glowed brightly. He tried to jump away, but couldn't.

 **BOOM!**

The magical mine blew up in a thick smoke, blasting upwards as dust spilled outward. Mega Man and Mami covered their eyes to shield themselves from the explosion and looked into the dust.

"Buchou, did you kill him?" Mega Man asked worriedly.

"An attack like that would've obliterated a lesser man," Rias answered. "Although..."

The smoke cleared and standing on the spot with his suit shredded was an injured but still intact man. His suit was completely gone and left all his chiseled muscles to show to the world, vaporized by Rias' magic. Thankfully he had the instinct to cover his groin. He coughed, breathed heavily, and then finally falling unconscious on the dirt.

"It wasn't aiming to kill, but I wasn't pulling my punches either," Rias said. "He was tough enough to take it."

"Well, that's one down," Mami said, holding a rifle over her shoulder. "Now, let's take care of the other one."

Yuuto was fighting off the blonde with his enhanced Volt Kraken. With Akeno's lightning powering it, it had become much stronger and left trails of lightning blurs with each swing. To the blonde's irritation, the Volt Kraken managed to actually cut through his skin, spilling trails of alien blood from the gashes. He punched forward against the sword, causing Yuuto to be blown backward from the hit. He picked up a large boulder and threw it at the approaching Koneko. She jumped onto it and used it as a springboard, leaping over to blonde and grabbing his shoulders.

"Ei!"

"Ahh!"

To the man's astonishment, the shorter girl managed to throw him several feet into the air and face down onto the ground. He crashed down with a thud, dust collecting up from his landing. He quickly got onto his feet but found himself surrounded by the group of teenagers, each one of them aiming their magic and weapons at him. Looking passed them, he saw his partner knocked out cold in the dirt. He gritted his teeth. He had not expect things to turn out so difficult.

" **That's far enough!"** a booming voice suddenly echoed.

"What the... what was that?" Mega Man gasped, he and the others looking around for the voice.

"Above us!" Omega-Xis alerted.

Everyone looked up and were amazed at what they saw. Above them was a large transparent saucer like thing floating above the plateau. A beam of like came down on the plateau, and a figure slowly descended and landed next to the blonde. The figure was a tall, handsome man with semi-long silver hair, with his right eye blue and his left eye green. He was fair skinned, and was wearing a black bodysuit and bone-like armor with a black cape behind him. His shoulders were adorn with red rubies on each side. Behind his back, a long spade-shaped tail was swishing back and forth.

"Zastin-sama!" the blonde saluted.

"Is he the commander?" Rias frowned. From the way the blond one saluted, the alien decked out in armor appeared to be the leader.

"This is a surprise," the alien, Zastin, mused, looking at each of the teens, "A band of adolescent Terrans managed to cause all of this? I thought this was an underdeveloped planet. Regardless, I must as all of you to step aside."

"And what if we don't want to?" Mega Man said, glaring nervously.

"Then I will have to use force," Zastin said quickly. "If you value your lives, then get out of the way."

"If that's the case, then that's all the more reason for us to fight," Rias answered, her fists glowing with dark energy.

Zastin ticked his tongue. Deal with stubborn teenagers was something he was used to, but it didn't mean he enjoyed. Thinking of a way to end the conflict before it got out of hand, he turned to Lala who was standing behind the shield projecting Asia. "Lala-sama, you cannot use these denizens as a shield!" Zastin shouted. "You must return! You can't keep running away from home like this!"

"No way!" Lala shouted.

"Yeah she-..." Mega Man blinked at soon as she caught the words in his ears. "Wait... what was that?" The ORC, as well as Mami, all stared at Lala. The girl was still standing straight, fists clenched at both sides with a stubborn look on her face.

"Yes... she ran away from home," Zastin told them, "How many times has this been already? Three? Six?"

"Mou! I'm tired of it!" Lala shouted, shaking her fist. "I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting new suitors and fiancé candidates! Day after day it's one interview after another! I have a life you know!"

"Suitors? Fiancé candidates?" Rias blinked, feeling the oddest sense of Deja Vu.

"So then, the reason Lala-san ran away from home..." Yuuto started.

"...Was to avoid meeting new wedding suitors," Asia finished.

"Oh my, this sounds oddly familiar," Akeno giggled, glancing over at Rias.

"Lala-sama," Zastin groaned, palming his head, "You must understand. This is the will of your father."

"Daddy never listens to me! He just wants me to marry so he can have more time to fool around with his other wives! And besides, I already found someone I wanna be with!" She raced passed Asia and went over to Mega Man and tugged on his arm, "It's this guy right here!"

The plateau was suddenly silenced with Lala's declaration. The field had become so quiet that a pin drop could easily be heard. All were staring at the Seiryuusei while the Seiryuusei himself was staring at the smiling princess herself. His brain was still trying to register what just came out of her mouth. After much speculation, he came to the most appropriate conclusion.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Well, when we first met you pretty much proposed to me in the old Devilukian way," Lala told him, her face tinted in a pink blush.

"What?! How?!"

"When we crashed into each other you groped my breasts," Lala informed coyly, her hips swishing back and forth cutely with her hands on her cheeks, "That can be considered a proposal in Devilukian law."

"Law?!" He looked around at everyone around him, each one with reactions of their own. Mami had her hand over her mouth in surprise. Yuuto was looking on in confusion. Koneko was growling as she cracked her knuckles. Asia stared at the sight with tears in her eyes. Akeno was giggling the way she usually does, finding the whole thing to be amusing. And Rias...

"Netto..." Rias said slowly with a smile. A very scary smile as a thick red aura was rolling off of her body, "Would you mind explaining yourself? What exactly is she saying?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mega Man exclaimed, holding his hand out in defense. "I didn't know anything about any old Devilukian law! And she crashed into me!" He quickly pointed at Zastin, "Hey, you!"

"I see," Zastin muttered, his arms folded in a thoughtful look, "So that's how it is."

"You weren't even paying attention to the mood, were you?" Mega Man deadpanned, sweatdropping.

"Now that you know, go back and tell daddy!" Lala ordered, "I don't have to sit through any more marriage meetings because I found someone I approve of!"

"No," Zastin frowned, his tone becoming dark and strict. "That isn't that simple. I have received an order from the king himself to take you back. I cannot face him if I approved the marriage between you and a suspicious Terran, least of all one that has bonded with an FMian of all things."

"Suspicious?" Omega-Xis parroted with narrowing eyes.

"Then what are you suggestion...?" Lala asked, not liking the way things were starting to turn.

"Lala-sama... please step back," Zastin commanded slowly, drawing something from behind his back. Mega Man's eyes widened as he realized what he was about to do.

"Lala, move!" Mega Man shouted, shoving Lala out of the way.

 **SMASH!**

Zastin had only taken a millisecond to move from where he stood, carving the ground with a green double-edged broadsword. Mega Man had jumped away just before it came down while everyone else backed up from the explosion of the blast. Zastin stood up ominously, his sword glowing with bright green energy. "You Terran. Speak your name."

Mega Man stood up from his crouch. "Netto Kusanagi. Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama."

"Is that so?" Zastin nodded. "Very well. I, Zastin, Captain of the Devilukian Army, shall see if you are worthy of Lala-sama's hand." He gripped his sword with both hands as he went into a kata stance, "No one else interferes! This is between me and him!"

The group all looked on in worry as Zastin slowly advanced onto Mega Man, the boy himself beginning to steel himself. "Net! Be careful!" Rias shouted.

"Ah..." Mega Man gulped, glancing at the large gash on the dirt created from the blast back next to him, "Crapbaskets."

"Are you ready?" Zastin shouted, running at him, "Here I come!" Mega Man quickly launched himself in several quick hops, flips, and jumps to keep himself from losing his limbs. He rolled away from a downward slash as it cut through the ground, picking himself up in a crotch.

"We need a sword!" Mega Man panted.

"No, we don't!" Omega-Xis denied, "His swordsmanship is too far from yours! We need something else!"

"Right, then how about this!?" Mega Man shouted, throwing a Battle Card into the air. Omega-Xis caught it in his mouth and transformed into the Fire Bazooka. Mega Man took aim and fired a stream of fire at the approaching Zastin. The Devilukian Captain snapped his blade back, carving through the fire stream before it could touch him.

"What?" Yuuto's eyes widened at the sight, his swordsmanship knowledge coming to head, "He actually managed to cut apart the fire!"

"Not good," Koneko grimaced.

"Damn!" Mega Man cursed as he leapt back from another slash. He fired another blast of fire, but Zastin continued to cut them down with ease.

"Use another Battle Card!" Omega-Xis shouted, turning back to normal.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Omega-Xis transformed into the energy weapon of the Aiming Laser, just as Mega Man ran forward and leapt up into a flying kick. His foot lit up with purple, crystallized glowing energy, _"Quantum Leap!"_ Zastin lifted his sword in a guard as soon as the kick struck. The foot connected with the sword, with a loud banging echoing loudly. The force of the hit dragged him back as the stone floor began to gather around him.

"He can control Quantum Energy?! This Terran?!" Zastin grunted, trying to keep his footing.

"A little trick I picked up a few days ago!" Mega Man said, pointing the Aiming Laser at him. Zastin. The man quickly darted away as soon as the laser fired, his speed invisible as he wasn't hit. Mega Man was forced into the air as he continued to fire the warping lasers. Zastin spun his sword in front and all around him, giving it the impression of a green spinning shield, blocking the lasers instantly.

"Again?" Mega Man grimaced, "Alright. _Battle Card, Predation! Plasma Gun!"_ Mega Man's arm turned into a yellow sniper gun sparkling with pink energy and shot a beam of pink energy at him. Once again, Zastin slashed at it into nothing with no problems whatsoever, cutting it in half as the separate beams exploded behind him. He roared as he slashed once more, sending a sharp shock wave. Mega Man stumbled out of way, avoiding the shockwave as it carved through a cliff. "Oh come on! Is there anything this guy can't cut?!" he shouted in frustration.

The ORC looked on worriedly as Mega Man tried to throw everything he had at Zastin, using up Battle Card after Battle Card, along with whatever skill he had learned. If Zastin really was the Captain of a planet's whole army, it was clear that he did not get the position through luck. Again and again, the sword cut through the attacks with ease. Against such an opponent like that, Mega Man was at a huge disadvantage.

"What's the matter, Terran!? Can't you think of anything else?!" Zastin bellowed, raising his sword again, "If not then there's no way I can acknowledge you!"

 **TRIP!**

Zastin suddenly lost his balance and fell flat on his face, his sword falling out of his hand and deactivating. Looking up, he saw Lala frowning at him with her foot hanging his ankle over her's. "Lala-sama!"

"It's not fair!" Lala frowned. "You're the strongest swordsman of Deviluke. You can't honestly expect Netto-kun to be able to beat you."

"But Lala-sama!" Zastin interjected as he stood up, "Do you not realize what you marrying this boy means?! He will have reign over the countless planets currently under King Deviluke's care! A spineless man is not fit for a job like that! That's the reason for all of those marriage candidates!"

"And I told you that I'm sick of it!" Lala insisted. "Daddy cares more about finding a successor than me!"

"That isn't true!" Zastin argued.

"Knock it off already!"

Zastin and Lala recoiled from the sudden outburst and turned at Mega Man. He was panting hard, the frustrated look still in his eyes. "All this talk about heirs and suitors is starting to piss me off!" Mega Man spat, "I said this to a blond birdbrain once already: there's no point in an engagement if someone doesn't agree with it. Have you even looked over those suitors you set up Lala with? Sure, they might be able to handle the job but will she be happy? How can you be sure they won't treat her as a glorified trophy wife? If you don't know the concept of love, the what the hell is the point?! If she wants to live her own life, just let her do it!"

"Netto..." Omega-Xis muttered, looking at his partner intensely.

Lala stared at Mega Man with sparkling eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster as she held her hands close to her chest. Rias looked on and sighed, stepping forward to Zastin. "Zastin, was it? I am Rias Gremory."

"Hm?" Zastin turned around, and his eyebrows widening at the girl. "You? But you don't look that much older than Lala-sama..."

"I know it may seem strange to you, but I am indeed Netto's master," Rias explained to him, "Let me tell you this. I was once in the same position as Lala, engaged to a man that I was not fond of due to the bylaws of my people. However, it was Netto who saved me from a future that was already decided for me. He is not one to stand idly by while someone is being forced to do something they do not want to. Please respect Lala's wishes."

Zastin frowned deeply, but he seemed to be more solemn that he once was before. "Your words... have meaning, young lady." He looked down in guilt, "It is my duty to follow the king's orders to the letter, but I have become oblivious to Lala-sama's feelings. I, therefore, have no choice but to inform the king on this matter, though I don't know if all the other husband candidates will agree. Can I ask you to look after her in the meantime?"

"Yes, of course," Rias smiled.

"Good. Then we will be off now," the beam of light appeared over him, the blonde, and the unconscious brunette and lifted them up into the invisible ship, which had been floating above them the entire time. And then in a loud sonic boom, it vanished.

"Talk about a close encounter," Yuuto remarked.

"Yes. Looks like FMian's aren't the only aliens that'll be visiting," Akeno said mirthfully.

Rias rubbed her temples. There was just so much going on that she didn't know where to begin. "Alright, you're coming with us," Rias insisted as she eyed Lala. "You have some explaining to do." She then pointed to the other occupant in the plateau, "As for you..." She trailed off when the blonde mage was nowhere to be seen. "Wait, where did she go?"

"She must've slipped away," Omega-Xis said. "We might be seeing more of her again, though."

Mega Man sighed, trying to suppress and incoming headache, a green flash racing over his body as he returned to normal. "Let's just hurry back. Class is about to start again." He waved over to Lala, "Are you coming?"

Lala blinked out of her stupor and smiled, "Yeah!" she beamed, running over to Netto and taking his arm. "I'm ready!"

Rias conjured up a magical circle to act as a portal. "Normally magic portals are hazardous to anyone not among my Peerage, but Omega-Xis' frequency should be able to protect you. Let's get going."

The group stepped through the portal. Hopefully, things would be made clear very soon.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere...**

Lying on the ground was a young woman in a dark kimono. The cat ears atop her head were no mere decoration. They were real, indicating that she wasn't human. Her hand was on her stomach, trying to stem the bleeding. However, in her injured state, she was unable to move. She was panting, hard, exhausted from using too much of her magic. She had only come to the city to search for the mysterious hero that her boss was so interested in. Unfortunately, she had not expected to run into trouble so fast.

Two figures approached the injured woman. One was male and the other female. The male wore a black tunic with matching pants and boots. He also wore a short cloak with a hood and he had a rifle shouldered. His chest had a white cross on it. His female partner also wore a cloak and hood, but she was clad in a skintight bodysuit with short sleeves and short leggings. She wore ankle boots. She also had a white cross on her chest. A belt filled with knives hung around her waist.

The female assassin stood over the catgirl, her blade held in the air, poised to strike. "Time to die stray," she spat out.

She was about to strike when her comrade was thrown by a burst of orange energy. The assassin looked to where the strike came from, seeing a man in a black cloak with an orange rune circling around his hands. His face was concealed with a hood, hiding his features. "And who are you!?" the assassin demanded.

"Just someone passing through," was his calm reply. He whipped his arm out and lashed an energy rope around the assassin. She jerked and struggled, only to end up collapsing on her face.

"What... did you do?" asked the woman, her voice tired and parched as she slowly lifted her head.

"Only restrained her. It won't hold her for long." He motioned his arm in a circle, creating an orange magic circle. The second assassin stood up and charged at the pair. Without asking, he scooped the woman up and walked through the circle. The assassin struck at the circle, but it vanished before the blow connected.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Bringing in Lala from To-Love Ru was one of the things I was planning on doing when making this story as it opens possibilities for both the science and mystical aspects of the fic. She's not only an alien princess but also an inventor and a scientist. She's also the antithesis of Raiser in a way. I'm also planning on bringing in more alien girls to come. And what's this? We have someone else in play.


	15. The Black Cat Brings Bad Luck

**A/N: Before I begin, there a few things I'd like to address. FennekinX7, I am not bringing in girl after girl. In fact, there is a reason why I ended the last chapter the way I did. Not to mention how rude that was. Also, as of this chapter I now have over 200 reviews, so thanks guys! Anyway...  
**

 **Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ver**

 **15th Contact: The Black Cat Brings Bad Luck**

Let's review Netto's life so far...

Several months ago, his father vanished in an explosion that destroyed the space station that was conducting experiments on alien communication, leaving him and his mother all on their own. Around that time he was enrolled in a private school that formerly educated only girls before it went co-ed. Somehow, a few perverted boys managed to get dirt on him and used it as blackmail to help with their ecchi endeavors. Because of that he ended up getting blacklisted by many of the girls in the school who look at him as a perverted weasel. It looked as if he was going to spend his high school years as a social pariah. His teenaged life would never be the same after encountering an alien fugitive named Omega-Xis who apparently knew his father. And then he learns that was transformed into a devil by Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in the school. It was a whole new can of worms for him to deal with as he quickly found himself battling against enemies from the realm of supernatural and from the faraway planet of FM. He was kept very busy with all the fighting and madness he had being thrown his way.

And if that wasn't enough, now he wound up engaged to alien princess.

Will life ever stop throwing curveballs his way? He felt like the hapless protagonist of a harem anime, or an erotic light novel. Once school ended the ORC immediately went to old school building to discuss the events that just happened. And Rias was the least thrilled out of all of them.

"The laws of your planet don't apply here!" Rias berated Lala. "You can't just go calling someone your fiancé just because they grabbed your breasts! That's not how things work on Earth!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" Lala apologized repeated, clasping her hands as she bowed her head again and again, "It's just... I'm just so tired of it. It was the first thing that came to my mind so I took it. I didn't mean to drag any of you in!"

Rias looked over Lala as she pretty much begged for forgiveness while her servants were all standing around them. She knew she couldn't fault the girl. Not too long ago she was in her place; set up to be wed to a man she didn't like because her parents were far too concerned about the future of devils rather than her own happiness. It was like looking into a mirror. It was very strange how universal arranged marriage was.

"The fact is that my daddy isn't just the ruler of my home planet, he's also the overseer of the Milky Way Galaxy," Lala added, standing up right, "He's ruled the galaxy for a long time now and he wants to step down soon. That means I have to inherit the galaxy once he retires. But to complete my inheritance I need to find a husband."

"The _entire_ Milky Way Galaxy? Does that include the Sol System too?" Netto asked. That sounded very much far fetched.

"Yeah, and that pretty much means Earth is under his rule," Lala replied.

"That's a bold claim," Yuuto commented.

"I hate to say it, but the people of this planet won't like that their planet is under the ownership of an alien king. They won't even acknowledge it. He's never consulted with them on the matter so it's impossible to think that," said Akeno. "And then there's the other rulers from the various realms to consider. They wouldn't take kindly to that without a fight."

"And how exactly does one king end up as ruler of an entire galaxy?" Asia asked curiously.

"If he wanted, my daddy could blow up a planet without second thought. KA-BOOM!" Lala emphasised with a stretch of her arms.

"You're kidding," Netto deadpanned.

" _Actually, she isn't,"_ Omega-Xis replied. _"King Gid is one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Just pissing him off is enough for him to nuke a world."_

"Are you serious?!" Asia gasped. "That's scary!" The others had to silently agree. If genocidal aliens weren't enough, now they may end up having to contending with a destructive king with a hair trigger temper.

"That will be a problem for both sides, Lala," Rias frowned. "You see, on this world we have beings who can do just that and much more. And many of these beings are rulers in their own right. They won't bow down to your father just because of his power level, that much I can tell you."

"Oh, that sound bad," Peke muttered.

"But who are these leaders, though?" Lala asked, pressing her finger over her chin, "Are they really as strong as my daddy?"

"Actually you said that you people weren't human, but our database showed that humans are the dominant species of your planet," Peke added, "So if you aren't human, then what are you?"

"Well, the rules say we can't openly expose ourselves to humans, but since you both aren't humans..." Rias revealed her wings while her aura flashed around her, causing the princess to gasp at the sight and presence. It was pretty overwhelming to feel. Honestly, Netto compared her power to a powerful explosive that could destroy anything within its range. "I am Rias, heiress of the House of Gremory, and I am a devil."

"Eh? Devil?" Lala blinked cluelessly, looking at the wings, "Wait... you aren't a Devilukian?"

"Ah, I know. Since the word 'devil' is in the name of your race and planet it surprised me too. But I'm no alien and neither are anyone from my family. Devils are just one of many beings living on this planet. We even have our own society hidden away. I suppose that's why your people have never heard of us," Rias explained.

"Lala-sama, we really need to update our data of Earth," Peke said. "It appears that there are more to Terrans than what we originally knew."

"I could go into details on the other beings living here, but that would take all night," Rias told her as her wings retracted. "Right now it's time for us to go see our clients."

"Clients?"

"Yeah, we have to make contracts with humans to gain recognition with the other devils. They give us requests and we carry it out," Netto told her. "It's one of the things we do here at the Occult Research Club."

"Oh, wow! That sounds like fun!" Lala squealed, her tail wagging happily, "Can I come?"

"Hm..." Rias said in thought, "I suppose since you can pass off as a devil, it wouldn't hurt. But..." she trailed off as a focused look appeared on her face. She wouldn't be able to pass through a magic circle without Omega-Xis, meaning that Netto would have to be with her when on the job. She was still unnerved with Lala's declaration of Netto becoming her fiancé and seemed sure that she would try something when alone with him. Fortunately, she thought up an idea. "How about you go with Netto and Asia? They'll show you how it's done."

"OK! And Netto-kun can show me around town too!" Lala beamed.

* * *

Netto and Asia's joint job for the day turned out to be working part-time at an amusement park. The part was short on staff for today because a flu bug had spread around. They had to put on mascot costumes, handing out balloons to the passing by people. There was even one extra costume lying around. So, Lala got to join in on the fun.

" _You look ridiculous,"_ Omega-Xis said to Netto who wore a Teddiursa costume.

"Shut up," Netto muttered.

"I think you look really cute, Netto," Asia beamed. She was dressed like Charmander. Lala was also wearing a similar costume, dressed up as a Pikachu.

" _I don't do cute,"_ Omega-Xis grumbled. _"I'm going to do some browsing around for a bit."_ Since he wasn't technically part of Rias' peerage, he didn't have to do any jobs. He could do his own thing. _"Call me if you get in trouble or something."_ With that said, he zapped into a nearby bumper car. The car quickly came online, lights blinking, and started to drive around the track.

"That Omega-Xis...doing his own thing again..." Netto grumbled, the big head of his Teddiursa suit shaking back and forth.

"I think Omega-Xis-san is really enjoying his life here," said Asia.

"Hm?"

"He used to be a soldier, right? I've heard how a lot of Exorcists can only think about their duty. So, it must be like that for Omega-Xis when he used to be a soldier. Now he can just do his own thing and have fun," elaborated Asia. "That's what you want too, isn't it, Lala-san? Freedom?"

"Yeah, there are lots of things I want to do with my life. I didn't want to be pushed into getting a husband so fast," Lala nodded, the Pikachu head bobbing slightly.

"But you must have hobbies, right?" Netto asked.

"Oh, I do! I like inventing things! I've built all kinds of machines!"

"Back home, Lala-sama is a genius!" Peke added.

"I've made some machines myself," Netto said. "I've been making handheld computers. I've even started on a blueprint on a new interface. I call it the Hunter-VG."

"Oh, wow! Could you show it to me?" Lala gushed excitedly, scurrying up to Netto. Somehow, the eyes of her suit were practically sparkling.

Netto flinched slightly at how quickly she got up so close, but he answered. "It's still at home, but sure I'll show it to ya. It's incomplete though. I still need to think of the right coding," Netto told her.

"Maybe I can help," Lala offered. "It could be fun to work with Earth technology."

"Really? That'd be really good. An extra hand will be great help," Netto smiled.

Asia watched their interaction and a familiar feeling came to the surface. The feeling that emerged since Rias started showering Netto with romantic attention.

It was jealousy.

As a former Holy Maiden, she had never felt jealous of anyone. She was always grateful, even if her life used to be lonely since she never had friends. When she finally got Netto as a friend, a void in her heart was filled. But then, gradually, a new feeling emerged and she didn't want to lose Netto to anyone. She didn't know if it was because she was a devil now, but she wanted Netto all to herself. She couldn't go against Rias, her king, but Lala was a different matter entirely. She's a princess who just happened to share his interests in technology. How was she supposed to compete against that?

"Actually, we should be handing out the balloons," said Asia quickly. "Come on, Netto-san!"

"Oh, sure!" Netto nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Lala added.

"Actually, it's best that we split up. We'll cover more ground," Asia suggested.

"Uh, good idea," Netto was cut off guard with the tone Asia was using, but he agreed to it anyway, "Let's go with that."

* * *

The day went on as Netto, Asia, and Lala entertained the customers at the amusement park. With all three working around the clock quickly the contract got fulfilled in no time flat. With their jobs done for the day, they went back home. Rias and Asia went back to Netto's residence, with Lala accompanying them. The lights went on as they stepped inside of the house. "My mom's still at work, so it should give us some time to explain everything to her," Netto said, setting his house keys into a nearby bowl.

"Your mama isn't here, Netto-kun?" Lala asked him, looking around the empty space. "What does she do?"

"Netto's Kaa-sama is one of the top leading scientists in the world," Asia replied, walking next to her, "It doesn't really give her much time to be at home but she tries to when she can."

"Ah, so your mother is also a genius," Peke said.

"Both her and my dad," Netto answered. "Not to long ago he was experimenting on a space station to find ways to communicate with distant planets like yours."

"Ah, really?"

"Anyway!" everyone quickly turned to Rias at her loud interruption. "Lala-san, I need to ask. Are you really intending to uphold the engagement to my servant?" She had to know. So far the girl had proven to be kind and friendly, and wasn't treating Netto in any inappropriate way. She still had to be sure though. Asia silently agreed. She wanted to know what the Devilukian princess intended to do with Netto.

"Ah, well..." Lala looked down as she played with her hair, "To be honest, I was just using it as an excuse so I wouldn't have to go back home. But... hearing him telling Zastin that there wasn't an point in an engagement if someone doesn't agree and that I should be free to live the way I want really made me so happy." A small, euphoric smile appeared on her lips, "It made me think that I really can marry him." She shook her head, "No, I _want_ to marry him."

Rias' eyes narrowed, "You've only just met."

"I know. We did," Lala nodded, rubbing her arm, "But I wouldn't mind if it could work."

Rias looked Lala straight in the eye, her eyes flashing red, "You claim you care about Netto, but allow me to give you a bit of a _warning_. He's _my_ servant, and as a Gremory I care for my peerage. If you use him, abuse him, manipulate him, or get him hurt for your own personal, selfish reasons, I will not hesitate to punish you."

Lala felt it, the overwhelming power of a _monster_. It was terrifying as she could feel it engulfing the entire room and she felt as if the eyes that were staring deep into her soul was glaring daggers at her from all directions. She went pale, the blood draining from her face, as a cold sweat began to bead on her face, dripping down.

It was like standing in the proverbial lion's den.

"...Lala-sama?" Peke whispered, feeling her trembling.

Rias calmed herself down as her aura vanished, "Sorry, but as you already know I was once engaged myself. And it was to a man who didn't truly care for me at all. I'm a little suspicious about these sort of things."

"Believe me, I don't mean to use Netto like that!" Lala exclaimed, still shaking, "I just! I just don't want to be used as some kind of political pawn, that's all! Those people who wanna marry me just want daddy's throne!" she bit her lip as tears came welling in her eyes, "I'm the eldest daughter of three sisters, the crown princess, so anyone who marries me has a shot of being king of the galaxy. Can you imagine having all that power at your fingertips? It's tempting. And the worst part is that my suitors only see me as a meal ticket to the throne and a trophy to be won and shown off that they did manage to win my dad's approval and managed to become king! They don't care about me either! And my daddy won't even listen to me!"

Rias could only stare at the girl as she cried, her look of skepticism slowly turning to sympathy. Netto and Asia watched quietly as the bubblegum haired girl poured out her emotions. She didn't realise it earlier, but she and the alien had much more in common that she realized.

"All I want to do with my life is to invent and build things. I wanna meet new people as travel to lots of places! But if I marry the wrong guy I won't get to do any of that! I'm still too young to think about marriage! And if have to get a husband, at least let it be someone I like!"

There was one option. If Rias made Lala part of her peerage, that meant anyone who wanted to marry Lala would have to go through her. However, there were political hurdles. Lala wasn't just anybody. She wasn't just some random human with a Sacred Gear, a youkai with incredible potential, or some other supernatural being with no allegiance to anyone. She was a princess, and daughter of the King of the Galaxy. There was so much that could go wrong if Rias acted impulsively.

But what if she were made an honorary member?

"Lala..." Rias began, reaching for something behind her back, "I think I have a solution to your problems." She took Lala's hand and slid something onto her middle finger.

"It's so pretty," Lala admired the ring as she studied it. It was a ring with a silver band, a small inscription etched on it. In the middle was a red stone with insignia of the Gremory family carved within.

"That ring signifies you as a ward of the Gremory House," Rias explained, "It will tell me exactly where you are and if you're in danger. And if any of your suitors come and try to claim you they will have to go through us first." The ring made Lala an honorary member of Rias' peerage. She wouldn't be able to participate in any Rating Games, but she would still receive the same care and protection as the rest of her peerage members.

"Are you sure about this? We've only just met," said Lala.

"I am. Besides, you're someone in trouble and I learned that you need to help those in trouble."

Lala beamed as her chipper personality quickly came back and quickly glomped Rias, nearly taking her off her feet, "Thank you, Rias-chan!"

Rias smiled as she returned the hug, rubbing the pinkette's head, "You're very welcome," she smiled, gently taking her off, "Now it's a matter of where you'll be staying while on Earth. Your ship probably isn't an option."

"No, it's probably been taken away and taken apart for study by now," Lala sighed.

"That's worrisome," Netto said, concerned. Alien tech in the wrong hands was a bad thing.

"Oh, but there's nothing to worry about," Peke reassured. "If anyone tries to tamper with it, it will automatically delete all its onboard data and activate its self-destruct feature."

"That's really clever!" Netto said, chuckling. "But that still doesn't really help on where you can live."

"I could stay here if that's alright with you," Lala suggested.

"Hauuu..." Asia whispered, slightly disappointed with the option, "I suppose if Lala-san really doesn't have anywhere else to go..."

"I guess we don't have any other choice," Rias sighed.

"Yay!" Lala bounced up and down, "It'll be like a slumber party!"

"Also, we'll need to discuss your enrollment," Rias said. "As you'll need to blend in with the humans, you'll need to come to school with us."

"Hm?" Lala tilted her head curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location. Actually, it was a flying saucer floating around in space. It was silver and black with round blade windows covering its circumference. On the hull was a strange alien symbol. Within the ship, there was a throne and on that throne was an odd figure, casually slouching. The dim lighting obscured his features, but he had a muscular build and appeared to have cat-like ears on top his head. His eyes glowed blue. Walking up to the throne was another shadowy figure. He stopped before the throne and bowed down to the one sitting on, a sign of respect.

"Bendero, I have a job for you," the strange man on the throne ordered.

"What do you need me to do, Don Nostra?" the other figure asked, his head slowly rising.

An image of Lala Satalin Deviluke popped up on a holographic screen, "This is Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke. Apparently, she has once again run away from home to this planet." The screen switched the a picture of Earth. "She is here, on a Level 5 planet called Earth." He zoomed in on Japan, "And she is right now on this landmass known by the locals as 'Japan'. I want you to find her and bring her to me."

"Of course, Don Nostra. My usual fee?" Bandero asked.

"Your usual fee," Don confirmed. "I must ask you to be extra cautious. According to the Deviluke Royal Family, Princess Lala has recently become a bride to a Terran that has bonded with an FMian."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Bandero said with a smile in his voice, "I haven't fought an FMian in a long time. I wonder, if it's bonded to a Terran, does it bleed? Hehehe..."

* * *

The next day...

"Ahm... well," Masami-sensei began, smiling with a slight nervous twitch as she stood before her class. "Originally today we had a new classmate who came all the way from England. But I was recently told that we have another student who came to us from..." she looked over the attendance to make sure she had everything correct, "Romania? At any rate, please introduce yourselves to the class."

Two girls stood before the class with their names written on the chalkboard. The few boys in the classroom all gawked with blushes and blissful smiles, whereas most of the girls looked on with mixed looks of admiration and jealousy. "Hello, everyone. I'm Mami Tomoe and I'm 15 years old," Mami greeted, bowing gracefully. She was dressed up in the standard Kuoh Academy uniform made for girls with black stockings and white heels. "I just transferred here from England and I hope we can all get along."

"Yoohoo!" Lala said with more energy and enthusiasm, "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, also 15 years old! It's so nice to be here!"

"Konichiwa~!" all the students all chorused.

Eventually, word of the new transfer students started to surface. Pictures have been taken of them and been sent from Transer to cell phone and in reverse. As a norm for Kuoh Academy, word traveled fast.

"Did you see those new first years?"

"I did, I did! They're really cute with a nice set of knockers!"

"They let me take pictures of them!"

"The blonde one looked like an ojou-sama! And her smile was really lovely!"

"But the other one was really cute too! It's like she's a second generation of Rias-neesan!"

"Foreign girls really are sexy erotica!"

"And exotic girls are always the best in bed!"

"But didn't you hear, they're already taken!"

"What- I say what?!"

"She's off the market already?! Shoot!"

"Yeah, that blonde girl Mami has a boyfriend that she had a long-range relationship with before. He goes to some other school."

"She does? Talk about commitment."

"But what about Lala-chan? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Actually I heard that she's engaged. Her fiancé is Netto Kusanagi-kun."

"HAA?!"

"That pervert weasel?! You're joking!"

"That's not all! I heard that she's living with him too!"

"No way!"

"First Asia-chan, then Rias-neesama, and now Lala-chan too!? Unforgivable!"

As soon as the rumors spread all over the school, Netto immediately ended up being chased by yet another angry mob full of girls all out for his head. Given the fact that most of them were wearing kendo uniforms in place of their school uniforms, it appeared that the kendo club had it out for him once again, "What, what, what, what, what?!" Netto shouted in exasperation, "What's all this all about?! I wasn't even with those idiots today!"

"Kusanagi, you pig!" Murayana shouted after him. She and Katase were the ones leading the charge with their ever trusty shinai in their hands, "Asia-chan and Rias-senpai weren't enough for you and now you making your way with the transfer from Romania!? You really are a beast!"

"You really went too far this time!" Katase bellowed.

"Wait! That's what this all about?!" Netto turned around and looked back at the mob, "You can't be for real! I didn't make any of them move into my house! What is it with girls and jumping to conclusions!?"

"Can it you perv!" Mahiru shouted with Ami in tow. "Hold still and take your punishment like a man!"

"Not even in your dreams!" Netto spat, looking over his shoulder. "Like hell I'm gonna get my ass kicked by any of you! Goddamn brutes!"

His parkour skills were put to work as he flipped over a rail and swung down to the lower floor. Within moments of running across the hall, a door nearby quickly busted open. And more girls charged out of the door. "Ah crapbaskets!" He took a detour to another set of stairs, but quickly found himself blocked by another gang of girls. "Damn it!" He cursed, leaping over the stair railings, "They've gotten more organized with this!"

As he ran by the infirmary, the door opened and a hand shot out. Netto was dragged inside before the door slammed shut. A moment later, the angry mob ran past the door, not even bothering to check. On the other side of the door in the darkened room, a hand clamped Netto's mouth shut, another hand gripping his arm tightly behind his back, with the body of a taller figure pressing against him. "Just keep quiet," a familiar voice whispered into his ear. Netto obeyed and listened quietly as the mob ran passed the door. It didn't take long for the angry screaming and cursing to disappear over the halls. "Alright, they're gone."

She released Netto and he slowly turned to face her, "Akeno-senpai, what are you doing?"

"Ufufu. Looks like I just saved you," Akeno answered with a smirk, pressing her finger against her lips.

"Yeah, I really gotta thank you," Netto sighed in relief as he rubbed the back of his head, "Man, those girls are really out for my blood. It's so freaking stressful."

"It's too bad they are so blinded by their prejudice to see how truly special you are," Akeno replied sympathetically, "If you'd like I could try and talk them down, though it's not much of a guarantee."

"At this point, anything would be good," Netto admitted, leaning against the door.

"How about you hide out here for a little bit? It shouldn't take long for the mob to give up their search," Akeno suggested.

"Thanks, senpai. I could really use a break right about now," Netto replied, showing his gratitude. He went over to the infirmary's bed to take a seat, dropping his back onto the mattress. "Geez, I'm drained." Akeno sat down next to him, watching his chest slowly rise up and down. A smile came to her face as an idea came to her head. Slowly, she laid herself down next to Netto, cuddled close to his side and wrapped her arms around his. Netto's eyes opened from the feel of her touch and looked over to her, "Akeno-senpai?"

"Hey, don't look so concerned," Akeno told him, the smile still on her face, "I just wanna get a little closer to my junior. Is that so bad?"

"Hehe... I guess not," Netto smiled nervously.

"That's what I thought," Akeno cooed, slowly gliding her hand over his chest. Netto felt stiff as she snuggled up closer to him, feeling her breasts squeeze up to his side and her breath blowing lightly against his ear. "So, just let onee-sama play with you. You do need to do anything else." Her tongue reached out and slowly licked his earlobe, and then she softly bit on it, pulling on his ear and chewing playfully.

"A...A...Akeno-s-s-senpai..." Netto stuttered, his breath rocketing rapidly from her erotic acts.

Akeno let go of his ear and giggled, "Oh wow, I've never been this forward with a male before, Net-kun. After getting some time to know you, I can't really hide it anymore. I've started to take a great liking towards you," she said, her fingers caressing his neck.

"To me?"

"At first I just saw you as a cute junior that I could tease and toy with. But... as time went on you continued defying expectations. I still remember the time you stopped that satellite from crashing into the city. And you fought against all those FMians, coming out stronger each time. And let's not forget about the Rating Game," she replied.

"Yeah, I still remember that night," Netto admitted.

"You're a sweet guy, and seeing your troubled face is such a treat. I was really amazed when I saw you fighting Raiser Phenex with my own eyes... no, I should say that you showed us what you could do. Whatever that Promotion was I'd say it fits you. A lion's bravery, a pegasus' grace, and a dragon's strength. It was so incredible. You even defeated Raiser, a high-class devil with immortality. Seeing the way you fought... it got me so aroused..."

"Uh... really?"

"Yes really," she nodded, pressing her hand against her chest, "I've never felt this hot before, and it only happens whenever I think of you. I keep getting weird feelings around my chest. I wonder... am I in love?"

"L... love?" he whispered, awestruck by her enchanting purple eyes.

"But then Buchou would get mad if she saw us like this, wouldn't she? And of course, there's Lala-chan to remember. She is your fiancée after all," Akeno continued, the romantic smile still on her face.

Netto slowly gulped, blushing wildly as the senior's face came closer to his and not knowing how to properly respond. _'Oh man... she's really coming on to me. I really don't know what to do here."_ "I... don't think I can answer that. And Lala's cute but I still don't know all that much about her. The whole engagement thing is still something I'm not really all that sure about," Netto said sheepishly, his face turning redder by the second.

"Fufufu... that's alright. I know you're inexperienced about these sort of things. I'm in the same boat myself," Akeno answered, her smile turning mischievous. To Netto's surprise, she then climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. "In that case, how about you and I have an affair?"

"Wait, what?" Netto blinked, taken aback.

"You heard me," Akeno said, licking her lips enticingly, "To tell you the truth, you're actually my type. I'm a carni- a carnivore. It totally turns me on to have a cute younger boy underneath me and make him squirm with my touch. And I can tell you like aggressive women. You're enjoying what I'm doing to you right now. You want me to devour you with lust right here and now. What better place to do it than the school infirmary? If you want I can lead you, or maybe..." Her smirk widened as she traced her finger around his chest, "We can both learn from each other."

Netto really wasn't sure how to react now. The way she was talking, the way she smelled, the way she was touching him, it made him weak in the knees. And from the way Akeno was smilingly she knew exactly what she was doing. Her bedroom eyes seemed to cast a spell on him. He felt so weak underneath her, completely under her control. And... it just felt so _damn_ good.

"You wanna know something good?" the Queen purred, "In devil society harems are the norm. A lot of high-class devils have plenty of women swooning over them, including Buchou's own father. I'm sure that if you keep doing what you do, you'll have lots of girls falling for you. I'll even help out if you want."

"A harem? Me?"

"I want to get closer to you, just like how Rias and Asia-chan are. I'm sure Lala-chan wants to get closer too, right? Don't worry, it will be... our... little... secret~," she punctuated seductively, leaning her face close to his.

"Em... well, I..." Netto whimpered nervously, looking over the side. "I... didn't really get that far with any of the three yet."

Akeno looked surprised, "No lie? But I could've sworn you would've gotten closer by now."

"Honestly, I really don't know how to deal with this situation," Netto admitted. "I was never that popular before."

"Oh, but did you not take Buchou out on a date?" she progged, moving back up.

"I wouldn't call it a date. I was just taking her out to have a good time."

Hearing Netto's answer, Akeno took a moment to think. Then her playful smile appeared on her face again, "That's pretty much the definition of a date," she told him, cupping his chin as she caressed his cheek with her thumb, leaning down closer to him, "To be honest, I feel almost jealous. You took Asia out on a date, then you took Rias out on a date. Where's the love for your Akeno-neesama...~?"

 _Chu_

Akeno pulled his bangs and goggles over his head and ever so delicately pressed her lips on his forehead. Pleasurable shivers went through Netto at the feel of her kiss, finally turning beat red. "Y-y-you're just teasing me!" he stammered.

Akeno removed her lips, sat upwards and gave a small smile as she had her hands behind her back. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Would you like to find out? Ufufufu..."

As stated before, Akeno had a silver tongue that had the ability to turn boys into puddy anytime she spoke in a certain way. Netto was no exception, and he could feel himself growing weak from it. From the way her eyes sparkled to the alluring scent of her perfume, she was the natural predator to his prey. She and Rias were both the very type of women he was attracted to and both of them have started making their claim on him. They were starting slowly, building up their advances little by little. But there would eventually come a time where they wouldn't hold anything back anymore, and Netto was wondering if he should dread that day or anticipate it.

Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly.

* * *

"Mugyuu~..."

Asia sat at her desk, clearly very gloomy with her head down and her arms folded around her. She was feeling like there was a dark, rainy cloud hanging over her head. She hadn't felt such depression since she was excommunicated from the church. No, it wasn't as bad but it hurt nearly as much. She had never been with a boy before. When Netto became her friend, she became elated. Her first real friend. And it didn't even matter if he was a devil who occasionally shared his body with an alien. He was her friend. But then, new feelings stirred within Asia. When she asked her classmates what it could be, it was Hotaru who offered her an answer.

"It's pretty obvious what you're feeling right now," Hotaru said, a teasing smile on her face. "It's really obvious to me that you're in L-O-V-E, Asia-chan!" She punctuated with a bob of her finger.

"L-love?" Asia repeated, surprised. Was it true? Was she in love with Netto? It would explain the warm and fuzzy feeling she got when she got to spend time alone with Netto. It would also explain the ache she felt whenever he got close with Rias and when he was engaged to Lala.

"Let me spell it out for you. You want to push him down and spill out your heart and soul for him," Hotaru said, holding her hand out like a drama actress, "You want a night of unbridled passion with him. You wanna proclaim your love as you squish your hooters together and ask if he wants some fries with your shake! A hot, passionate, _'tres bien, c'est si bon'_ evening!" she said, holding herself dramatically as she squeezed her breasts and shook her hips.

Asia gasped at the way Hotaru was describing everything, "Do you really...really think so?" Asia asked as her cheeks pinkened.

"Oh, sure! All girls go through that," Hotaru answered, folding her arms with a knowing smile. "When they find the perfect little stud muffin for themselves they get real warm and fuzzy on the inside."

Asia looked down as she held her chest, "So, why does it hurt when I see him spend time with other girls?"

"That is a side-effect of love. It's called jealousy!" Hotaru replied, "Love isn't always beautiful. There's an ugly side to it too. Love can make you do crazy things too."

"Ho? What's that I hear? Asia-chan's in love?" Kiryuu sneered playfully nearby, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I know, isn't it cute?" Hotaru grinned as Asia looked down in embarrassment.

"Ku... this I gotta hear about," Kiryuu snickered, walking over to them. "So who's the lucky boy?"

Asia twiddled with her fingers shyly, "N... N... Netto-san..." she whispered shyly.

"Kusanagi?" Kiryuu widened her eyes in surprise, but quickly smirked. "Hehe, I should've seen that one coming. You really did look like you were attached to him when I first saw you. But you sure it's a good idea to wanting to cozy up with one of the infamous Hentai Trio boys?"

Asia became passionately defensive, "Netto-san isn't a hentai! He's sweet, smart and funny! He always treats me so nicely, and doesn't laugh at me when I don't understand anything! It's just people misjudge him and can't see how amazing he is!"

"Ohhh," Kiryuu exclaimed in wonder. "Hotaru really wasn't kidding. You _are_ in love."

The blonde blinked, realizing the words she said, and quickly blushed. "Um..."

"Hm... but you know Kusanagi is attracted to older girls who have the big sister quality to them," Kiryuu rubbed her chin. "I find him cute myself and he's fun to tease but he isn't really my type. I prefer manly men instead of little brothers. And you're older than him too, but you're more like a little sister than an older one." A thoughtful look crossed her face as she looked as Asia, "Have you tried seducing him?"

Asia looked like she had swallowed a lemon when Kiryuu said that, "Se-se-seducing him!?"

"I don't mean actual seduction," Kiryuu corrected her. "For someone like you, the best thing to do is pop in a scary movie and watch it with him while the two of you are alone in the dark. Then, when the scary stuff happens, use the opportunity to cling closer to him. Guys can't resist stuff like that."

Asia took in Kiryuu's words. It seemed so devious, but as a devil wasn't that expected of her? But could she manipulate Netto like that? She was trying to be the best devil she could, but her own human nature would hold her back. Or rather, more like her nature as a nun rather than a human. Once, she tried to get up early to drink the milk that was sent to the neighbor. Another time, she tried to switch shoes into different shoe boxes. And just recently one of her classmates dropped an eraser, and she tried to ignore it. Her good nature just couldn't handle it.

But then she knew how easily it could come to Rias and Akeno and she glowered at the thought. They were beautiful, had curves that boys went crazy over, plus they knew how to use their allure effectively. How could she compete with that?

But she didn't want anyone to take Netto away from her, so perhaps she could learn a thing or two about seduction. And maybe, just maybe, try Kiryuu's idea. Netto had a collection of scary sci-fi movies. It wouldn't be too hard to convince him to play one for them to watch. Then, she would cling to him during the scary parts.

"OK, I'll try," said Asia, nodding softly.

"You may wanna try on makeup and maybe even buy some clothes that would really draw his eyes to you," Hotaru said, "Hey, summer's almost here. Maybe you can try swimsuit shopping."

"I think lingerie would be a better choice," Kiryuu replied. "She does have the right body for it. How about we go shopping later?"

"Y-yeah. That sounds like fun!" Asia nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me over," Mami smiled as she sat across from Rias in the ORC room. Rias had sent Yuuto to fetch Mami once she learned the mage had enrolled in school. There was a lot to talk about since the blonde transfer student had helped them the other day.

"As a senior, it's my duty to show the new transfer students the ropes."

"Oh? Do you offer such generosity for every transfer or the ones with special gifts?" Mami asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not officially, but we do keep an eye out for people with special abilities," said Rias. "I'll cut right to the chase. Were you sent by anyone?"

"Are you asking if I ordered to come to this city, to enroll in this school, just to observe the devils that reside here?" Mami asked as she picked up a biscuit, looking at it closely.

"It's not poisoned," Rias said curtly.

"I prefer to be cautious," Mami answered with a demure smile. "Actually, I was ordered to come here because of all the paranormal activity, but I'm actually here because I wanted to meet my boyfriend."

Rias blinked. "You have a boyfriend here?" That would sure break the hearts of the boys in this school.

"Yes, though not in this school if that's what you're asking. He happens to be good friends with Kusanagi-kun," Mami answered. "In fact, Kusanagi-kun was meant to show me around. Unfortunately, our classmates are unhappy with him for some reason."

Oh, Rias knew why. It was Lala. That alien girl really didn't have much of a filter and blurted out that she was Netto's fiancé. The moment she said that hordes of the anti-hentai mob came all running after him, forcing Netto to make himself scarce. The Princess of Deviluke might be a self-proclaimed genius, but she was like an airheaded ditz according to the Gremory heiress' personal observation.

Before Rias ever met Netto, she didn't think she would ever meet actual aliens. Now it seemed they were popping up all over the place. Was meeting Netto some kind of catalyst? There was a general belief that anyone who encountered the supernatural would have more occasional encounters in the future. Even if they weren't looking for aliens, aliens would somehow be looking for them.

"It's an unfortunate issue that he's been made to deal with. He's been trying to pacify the ordeal he's in, but he hasn't gotten that far," Rias replied.

"Oh dear," Mami voiced in concern. "Haven't you tried to help him? I mean, considering the amount of influence you have in this school, you should be able to stop this harassment."

"They are under the impression that I was blackmailed. I wonder where they got that idea from?"

"They heard rumors, so instead of thinking things through they jump to conclusion. It's odd how that tends to happen."

"I'll think of something to help my Pawn with his troubles, but we're going off the rails at the moment."

"If you suspect me of being a threat, there's no need to be. Unless, of course, you devils decide to attack innocent people. I might take offense to that. Actually, the reason I'm here concerns your Pawn."

Rias' eyes narrowed as she became protective. She knew very well that was the case, "What do you want with Netto?"

"He's at the very center of an alien invasion plot, isn't he?" Mami asked rhetorically. "I was simply sent to observe him and report my findings, that's all. To be fair I was rather surprised to find out that aliens were real at all, but given what I've seen yesterday my doubts were dashed."

"Believe me. I thought I would be dealing with only the local supernatural beings, not extraterrestrials," Rias agreed. "I've even begun making journal entries on any extraterrestrial beings I've found."

"What other extraterrestrials do you expect to encounter?"

"With Lala being here, I assume we'll be getting a lot more 'out-of-town visitors' sooner or later," Rias told her, "Given that she's the Princess of the Galaxy and all."

"Are you serious?" Mami blinked, looking surprised.

"She claims that her father rules the entire galaxy. I'm not sure if that's true or not, but such a claim is bold. I doubt humanity would be happy about an alien technically ruling over their planet," said Rias. She hadn't even told this to her brother, and she also wondered if the forces of Heaven were aware of this. Angels did rule over the Heavens. They may not be happy that aliens ruled the Earth that they watched over.

"What is her father like anyway?"

"She says he could wipe out this planet easily," Rias said. "And she believes it too."

"Could he really?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. It seems the only reason he hasn't done so is because Lala's on this planet."

A loud knocking sounded against the door. "I'm coming in!" The door opened and Lala stepped inside, looking around the room, "Excuse me, but have you seen Netto-kun?"

"Sorry Lala, but he's not here," Rias told her. "In the meantime please greet your classmate."

"Hm?" Lala looked over to Mami and waved happily, "Oh hi! I remember you!"

"And hello to you, Lala-san," Mami nodded with a polite smile, "I hope to get along with you."

Lala nodded happily, but looked up, startled as a purple glow suddenly faded into the ceiling, shooting down in the form of a beam. Rias and Mami quickly stood up from their seats, startled.

"A transmat!" Lala recognized.

"A what?" Rias blinked.

A figure began to manifest in the middle of the transmat beam. It started out as a transparent silhouette, which gradually filled out, becoming more vivid and solid with each passing second. Rias and Mami quickly summoned their magic. If this was someone with hostile intent, they needed to be ready.

* * *

The infirmary doors opened, slowly, and Netto and Akeno stepped out. Netto looked around the hall, making sure it was completely empty. "No one's here," Netto sighed in relief.

"Spoilsport," Akeno pouted. "You know we could've had a lot of fun."

"If you say so, but I kinda have enough problems as it is," Netto shrugged. "I like you too, but it would be weird if Buchou saw us like that."

"Oh? I wouldn't have minded," Akeno smiled merrily.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," he agreed. Netto glanced out the window and spotted Koneko walking in the open. She stood out because of her petite frame and silver hair. But something just felt off for some reason. Her expression seemed absorbed in something. "Hey, where is she going?"

"Mm?" Akeno looked over his shoulder, watching the small silver haired girl walking somewhere. "I'm not sure... from the way she's walking it looks like she's heading to the gymnasium. She probably wants to train somewhere quiet." A sudden chill entered her spine, her eyes opening wide. "Oh no."

"What?" Netto asked, looking at her.

"She's being lured by magic," Akeno frowned. "It's very strong too, and also something I recognize."

"So she's being hypnotized?" Netto blinked.

"More like under a mental suggestion," Akeno told him. "Let's see where she's walking off to, just to make sure."

Netto nodded, "Got it."

* * *

In the school's gymnasium, Koneko walked inside and looked around. She stopped at the center, looking left and right around her restlessly. Almost as if she was looking for someone.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Koneko's head snapped to the sound of a playful, sensuous voice. Sitting atop of a basketball backboard was a beautiful and attractive young woman who looked somewhat identical to Koneko. Her figure was voluptuous and curvy, and she had long black hair with split bangs, hazel gold eyes and cat-like pupils. She was dressed in a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving a view to her enormously large breasts. A pair of black cat ears twitched on her head and two black tails swished from behind her body.

Koneko's eyes widened ever so slowly, and her body began to tremble, "You..."

The woman smiled as she gave a small "cat wave", "Hello, Shirone. You're big sister's come to see you. Good job on spotting my familiar, though I admit I had extra help on leading you here," she said, scratching the chin of a small black cat sitting on her lap.

Underneath the bleachers, both Netto and Akeno had snuck inside and listened in quietly. Akeno gave a small, worried growl upon seeing the cat woman, "It's Kuroka. Why is she here?"

"Kuroka?" Netto asked, looking over at Akeno.

"She's Koneko-chan's older sister, and a dangerous stray devil," Akeno answered, "Koneko was in another peerage once before, but Kuroka committed several crimes after going insane with power. A lot of Koneko's issues can be traced back to that woman."

"Really?" Netto gasped, looking back at Kuroka, "And are those cat ears? She's a catgirl? Is Koneko a catgirl?"

"A nekomata actually, but yes," Akeno nodded, "Koneko is part of a race known as Yokai, Japanese monster spirits."

" _Now that's something new,"_ Omega-Xis commented.

Meanwhile, Koneko's fists began to clench as her eyes narrowed in anger, "Kuroka-oneesama... what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Aw... don't make such a scary face, nya," Kuroka mewed playfully, acting as if her sister didn't just greet her coldly, "Actually, I'm on assignment. My boss overheard some very interesting things going on in this city and it all centers around a very particular boy. I'm sure you know who this boy is. If I remember correctly, he was made into your new teammate just recently."

Koneko's frown deepened, "You're here for Netto Kusanagi."

"The correct term is observation. I was looking around yesterday when some nasty exorcists caught me. It was very troublesome to find him when he was jumping around like that, but it seems like now he's made my job easier for me today, nya~."

Netto felt goosebumps cover his skin as Kuroka suddenly locked eyes with him, a knowing smirk on her face. She knew he was there, and there was no longer any point in hiding. With no other option, both he and Akeno walked out from behind the bleachers. Koneko turned around, looking surprised to see them.

"Akeno-senpai... Netto..." she muttered.

"Kuroka, you're here for Net-kun too?" Akeno demanded as they both walked behind Koneko, the playfulness in her tone all but vanished.

"'Too'?" Kuroka blinked, looking confused. Then she smiled again, "Ah, I guess he's caught the eyes of lots of interesting people. One doesn't just stop a citywide disaster and expect to slip away unnoticed when there are a lot of factions out there."

"I sense magic covering this area. This gym had a magical field that redirects humans from walking in here to avoid unwanted wanderers. But this magic isn't your doing, isn't?" Akeno asked.

Another voice, a familiar, deep voice was the one to answer this time, "You'd be right. Can't get past anything from the Priestess of Thunder, or should I say Railgun Queen?" On cue, another figure walked out from the shadowed doorway that lead to the locker room. He was a tall and lanky figure, dressed in a red tunic with a yellow sash around his waist. Blue pants and brown leather boots. His shoulders were covered with a black cloak and a hood completely concealed his head. The figure reached over his head and pulled the hood down, revealing a stoic face with gray eyes and brown hair slicked backwards. "I didn't think I'd have to reveal myself to you like this, Kusanagi," Jason Mikkelsen said.

"M-Mikkelsen-senpai!" Netto exclaimed, his finger pointed at him. "What the- why... are you a devil too?!"

"Heh, nothing like that. I like my humanity, thank you," Jason retorted, holding up his hand as an orange aura flickered around it. "I'm a wizard."

"Jason-kun is one of the strongest mages of his generation," Akeno explained to him, "He is known as the Prodigy Wizard. He was able to master multiple spells when he was just ten. I recognize this particular spell as his doing."

A wizard? He was a wizard? Devils, catgirls, and now wizards? How many of the more strange people would he encounter at school? What concerned him the most was the fact that the woman sitting on the basketball board with her feet dangling- Koneko's sister- was sent to observe him. That meant a lot more people from the magic world were looking into him. What Shinichi said was true.

"I've heard that you've been causing some waves in the world of magic. A lot of folks from high up have been very interested in you, and what you're capable off. Apparently, Kuroka's leader is one of those people. I just happened to be returning back from my training trip when I found exorcists making an attempt on her life. I wasn't just going to stand by and watch it happen so I helped her and took her home to heal," Jason explained.

"Really? And who does she work for?" Netto asked, looking suspicious.

"Sorry, but that's spoiler territory Seiryuusei-chin~," Kuroka said, wagging her finger teasingly. She leaped down onto the wooden floor, her sandals clicking from the drop, "Anyway, your senpai filled me in about you so my work here is done now. All that's left is to take Shirone back with me."

"Shirone?"

"My baby sister, of course. She's right in front of you," Kuroka pointed at the silver haired girl, who hung her head in shame.

"But her name is Koneko Toujou, not Shirone!" Netto denied.

"Ah, but didn't your master tell you?" Kuroka asked, folding her arms, "Shirone really is her name. The Gremory girl just gave her that new one after she recruited my sister, nya." Netto looked to Kuroka. Now he was really curious. What was Koneko's backstory and why did she have her name changed?

"Let me tell you a story of two sisters who were so very, very close. One day, a devil chose the big sister to join his peerage. But the big sister would not leave her little sister behind. As part of the deal, when the devil made the big sister part of his peerage, the little sister would be taken in but not made part of the peerage. However, one day, the devil did something that the big sister didn't like. So, the big sister did something about it."

"Kuroka is wanted for the murder of her King," Akeno finished. "And is marked as a stray devil because of it."

"Now here is the sad part about it, they couldn't catch me so instead they decided that Shirone should pay for my crimes. That was unfair, but then Rias Gremory with backing from her brother, the current Lucifer, pardoned Shirone and made her a devil and part of her peerage."

"You abandoned me, Onee-sama..." Koneko clenched her fists.

"You shouldn't judge her so easily, kitten," said Jason. "Sometimes the 'full story' you hear is not the true story. She told me all about it, and she wasn't lying."

"And how can you be sure?!" Koneko screamed.

"No one can lie in my home. There are seals and spells in effect to stop that from happening. They compel anyone to tell the truth," Jason told her calmly. "Your sister still does care for you, but it really isn't my place to butt in the affairs of other families."

"So what will you do? Will you go with your sister, or stay behind with your Peerage?"

Koneko shivered as she hugged herself, struggling with her words, "I... I..."

Akeno quickly stepped in front of Koneko and glared up at Kuroka, "Whether you're lying or not doesn't matter to me. Koneko is a precious member of the Peerage and a dear friend. By the name of my master Rias Gremory, I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"Ei, ei, ei. Do you know what you're saying?" Kuroka glared back. "That's my sister you're talking about. I have every right to love her. I'm not about to let the little sister of Lucifer keep me from loving Shirone."

"If Koneko goes with you, that would make her a stray too, isn't that true?" Netto asked.

"The only safe place Shirone can be is by my side," Kuroka replied, her face softened but stern, "She has the same power as I do, and only I can teach her how to use it to its full potential."

"The same power?" Netto asked.

"Senjutsu," murmured Koneko. "I can't, Onee-sama. It made you go berserk."

"Oh, is that what the devils told you?" Kuroka asked, cocking an eyebrow. "They told you I went 'berserk' because of Senjutsu and killed my master, is that right?"

Koneko opened her mouth to speak, trying to find the words to talk. But then, a cold shiver suddenly entered her spine. And Netto, as well as Akeno, felt it too.

"What the...?!" Netto shivered, holding his chest. "I just felt a cold wave feeling run through me just now."

"I've heard about this from Grayfia," Akeno said, regaining her footing. "This usually only happens when..." her eyes widened. "We have to get back to the clubroom right away!"

"Wait, what?" The sound of Netto's Transer suddenly ringing cut him off. He quickly flipped it open, "What now? Yes?"

" _Salutations. Am I speaking with Netto Kusanagi?"_ a distorted voice on the other end of the Transer asked. The screen just showed a [VOICE ONLY] sign.

"Who wants to know?" Netto frowned.

"Nyaaa! Are you ignoring me?" Kuroka shouted, looking really unhappy, "For real!?" Jason just looked on, realizing that something had just gone wrong.

" _The name's Bandero. Space Bounty Hunter Nackle Bandero. I work for Don Nostra, Godfather of the Intergalactic Crime Syndicate. I am here to speak to you in regards to Princess Lala."_

Netto's eyes widened, and then he narrowed them, "What about Lala?" he asked, looking

" _I wish to have a word with you about her. Immediately. Should you fail to comply, there will be consequences,"_ the screen then interfaced.

The screen was put into a live footage and Netto, Akeno, and Koneko gaped at what they saw. It was Rias, unconscious and held up by tendrils. They held her arms over her head and ran around her body and breasts like some bad BDSM foreplay. "BUCHOU!"

 _"This woman is supposed to be your boss, isn't that right? I sure you wouldn't want anything bad happening to her,"_ the voice chuckled, _"I will give you the coordinates. We will continue talking from there."_ The call ended after that.

"Hey!" Netto shouted, trying to open the callback. The map coordinates quickly appeared on his screen, and Netto quickly recognized them. "It's the old robot factory. I assume that's where they are."

Akeno nodded, "I'll take us there right away!" she said, raising her hand to create a magic circle underneath them.

 **PRANG!**

A sudden sharp pain suddenly went through Akeno's shoulder, and she flinched as she gripped her shoulder. Netto looked over at Akeno in surprise, and then up at where the shot came from. Kuroko has her finger outstretched out them and her expression was anything but pleasant. "Chotto, I didn't come all the way here just to be ignored like that," the woman hissed, the space around her beginning to warp.

Koneko's eyes quickly narrowed as she knelt down, her hand on the floor as a magic circle appeared underneath her, Akeno, and Netto. She looked up at Kuroka, "Sorry Onee-sama, I'm gonna have to deal with you later. The light of the magic circle engulfed them all before Kuroka could react.

* * *

As Rias slowly awoke, feeling uncomfortable ropes tied around her body. She blinked, looked around her, quickly realizing the position she was in. Growling, a red aura filled around her as she began to bring out her Power of Destruction to vaporize the binds around her. But she was soon interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ojou-san," she looked to where the voice came from, discovering a very unusual creature sitting casually on a conveyor belt nearby, monitoring a futuristic gun. From everything that she had seen so far, she had to assume the creature was another alien. The alien had a white body with red spots distribute unevenly across his body. He also had white fur around his wrists and ankles. He had a black head with bug-like red eyes and red protrusions on the side where the ears should be. He also had a glowing red crest in the center of his face. The alien wore a brown poncho with a belt around his waist to carry his gun. On his head was a stetson. "You're a magic user, aren't ya?" the alien asked, slipping his gun into his holster. "I know how to deal with them. Those tendrils drain your magic every time you try to use it, so you're better off not doing that."

"Who are you? Another alien?" Rias frowned.

"At least your eyes still work," the alien said. He stepped off the conveyor belt and gave a bow. "My name is Nackle Bandero, assassin, bounty hunter, and bodyguard for hire. I have come under orders of my boss to reclaim Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke."

Ah, so the suitors of already decided to show up, and they didn't even both to show up by themselves. Rather pathetic, Rias thought to herself. She looked to her sides, seeing both Lala and Mami unconscious and tied in the same tendrils. "So, if you want Lala, what are you waiting for? Why haven't you just left?"

"Missy, it ain't that easy," Nackle shrugged, "Supposedly, this 'Netto Kusanagi' is Princess Lala's new fiancé. I gotta deal with him first so he doesn't become a problem, and I can't have any problems with my job. I gotta be thorough."

"Then at least let Mami-san go. She has nothing to do with this."

Nackle chuckled darkly, "Nah, I don't think so. I mean, I stand a better chance if I got some hostages. If I lose a hostage, I lose a bit of leverage. I can't have that. Like I said, I gotta be thorough with my work. Don Nostra hates loose ends."

"Don Nostra? Who's that?" Rias asked.

"Only the most powerful crime lord in the entire galaxy. Lala-hime's pops is the king the galaxy, but who do you think rules the criminal underworld? That's my boss, the great Don Nostra, and anything he wants, he gets."

"So he gets paid flunkies like you to do his dirty work," she glared

"Watch that mouth, Missy," Nackle sneered, walking up to her, "I don't wanna ruin such a pretty face." He reached over and tilted her chin up to him, humming to himself, "You know, once I'm done delivering Princess Lala to Don Nostra, I should pay a visit to the galactic slave ring. A pretty thing like you should be worth a lot of credits."

Rias spat, shooting a small layer of her spit at Nackle's face, the wet drop sloppily slipping down. "You'd even sell your mother if you had the chance."

Although his face was incapable of showing it, Nackle was pretty pissed that he just got spat on. Before he could do anything about it though, a red light suddenly flashed behind him. "What now?" he muttered as he turned around. Much to his surprise, he found Akeno, Koneko, and the armored up Mega Man all glaring at him. "Interesting, that didn't take long."

"Teleportation for the win," Mega Man commented, pointing the Mega Buster at Nackle.

"Looks like the guest of honor is here, and he brought some friends too," Nackle greeted, striding forward.

"Everyone!" Rias shouted out.

"Let them go. This is your only warning," Akeno demanded.

"If you know what's good for you," Koneko added.

"Actually, if you want them, you gotta get through me, and I'm not one to make this easy for you," Nackle replied. "Think fast!" He drew his laser pistol and fired at Mega Man. Mega Man swiftly dodged the shot and Koneko darted forward with inhuman speed. She smacked the gun out of Nackle's hand then kicked him hard in the chest.

"Argh! You little bitch!" Nackle snapped angrily, crashing into an inactive robot. Koneko lunged at him but he caught her by the wrist before elbowing her in the stomach. He then tossed her into a computer, smash into a computer, sparks flying out from the impact. However, he wasn't done quite yet as he opened his palm and fired a beam of light. Koneko was struck and engulfed in a rose colored energy crystal. Koneko tried to bang her fists against the crystal, getting only muffled sounds from her punches.

"Koneko-chan!" Akeno gasped. She glared at Nackle, lightning crawling over her hands, "Let her go!"

"You honestly think I'll do that?" Nackle smirked, "A petite thing like her is bound to be worth buckets of credits. You know how many lords like to have pets like that?" Akeno took offense to that as she stretched her arms out, numerous discarded robots levitating up into the air with her magnetism. She threw her hands forward, throwing the robots at Nackel. The bounty hunter pressed a button on his bracelet, forming a barrier around himself and the robots harmlessly clung onto the barrier. More robots crashed down on the dome barrier, a literal dog pile of scrap metal forming all over it.

"I don't know how long this is going to hold!" Akeno urged, trying to keep Nackle shield down in the dome, "Hurry and find away to free Koneko-chan!"

"Omega-Xis, do you have any idea?" Mega Man inquired.

"Nackle's crystal prison can deflect just about anything. But it isn't very good with high-frequency vibrations," Omega-Xis answered, "You got any sound based Battle Cards on you?"

"Just one!" Mega Man said, flicking out a card into his fingers, _"Battle Card, Predation! Noise Crush!"_ He tossed the card into the air and Omega-Xis caught it in his jaws. In a haze of green, Omega-Xis transformed into a purple and blue high-tech cannon, with a loud speaker instead of a barrel. He pointed the weapon at the crystal prison that entrapped Koneko. "Koneko, cover your ears!" The girl did as she was told, allowing Mega Man to fire a ripple of powerful soundwaves. The sound shock around the crystal. The crystal slowly broke apart, cracks appearing all over it. It couldn't take any more sound, the resistance reaching the limits. And finally, it shattered in a loud crunching noise, freeing Koneko.

Koneko shook her head and stood back up, "Thanks," she nodded slowly. The sound of a loud crunching shattering of the robots exploding away from Nackle. Akeno recoiled from the impact, barely regaining her footing. "Come on, let's handle diamond head."

"Yosh!" Mega Man nodded.

Rias watched on as she grimaced. She couldn't just sit by and watch her servants fight against the alien assassin, but being held down by anti-magic bonds made it impossible for her to help. She couldn't be sitting on the sidelines like this. As King it was her duty to lead her team. Right next to her, Lala slowly roused awake, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Huh?" she wondered, "What's going on?"

"Lala? You're awake?" Rias asked, turning at the alien girl. Mami was also coming out of unconsciousness, blinking at the fight that took place before her.

"We've been caught by an alien bounty hunter," Rias explained, gesturing at Nackle, "And we have him to blame for it."

Lala looked over at the battle, and gasped at the alien, "Nackle Bandero! He's one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy!"

"Oh my! I don't like the sound of that!" Mami exclaimed, "Shouldn't we trying undoing this bounds?"

"Unfortunately they drain magic," Rias told her, "I just felt a bit of mine disappear when I tried."

"Then I guess it's up to me," Lala's tail looped around and reached into her skirt pocket, pulling something out. Wrapped around her tail was what appeared to be a silver flip phone. The tail flipped the phone open and the spade tip punched in a few buttons, "Transmit!" A burst of light flash from her phone and beamed down below them, transforming into a small robotic puppy with sharp teeth.

"Don't tell me... that's one of your inventions?" Rias blinked.

"Yep! Bow-Wow Puppy-kun!" Lala smiled, "Get us lose!" Bow-Wow Puppy-kun barked before it darted in a blink of light, zipping through the bonds and tearing them apart. In no time flat, the girls dropped to the belt, free of tendrils.

"Many thanks," Rias nodded, a crimson flare erupting her from her hand as her power returned. She clenched it back to quell it. She looked over at Nackel has he was still fighting her servants, growing. A ball of destruction formed over her hand and she threw it forward. Nackle seemed to feel it approached, as he turned around and quickly jumped away, the ball exploding into a small crater.

Nackle quickly skidded away and glared up at the girls, "So you broke out. Not bad."

"Taking us as your hostages was a major mistake," Rias frowned, a red aura flaring around her. Rifles appeared in both of Mami's hands in blinks of light, while Lala stood smugly with hands on her hips. "Now, how would like to be turned to ashes?"

"So this is where you went to, nya."

Rias' eyes widen upon recognition of the voice. Before anyone realized it, a foreign magic circle appeared near a corner, with both Jason and Kuroka stepping out.

"Kuroka? Jason-kun?" Rias blinked. "What's going on? Why are you both here?"

"Explanations for later, princess," Jason waved off. "Kuroka was dead serious about not leaving with her sister. Didn't wanna here her complain so I used the residual magic Akeno-senpai left behind to follow you. And..." he trailed off, turning his gaze at Nackle, "Who the hell is triclops?"

Nackle growled, looking all over as he realized he was trapped. Each of them may have been young, but they knew how to throw down. He had to bring out the big guns now. "Alright then, don't blame me for this!" He reached into his poncho and pulled out a small blue and white device. "I'll let you guys play with this!" Flashes of light erupted from the device, blinding everyone as they were forced to shield their eyes.

" _Battlenizer, Monsload!"_ the device echoed.

"Burn them to a cinder, Snagglebeast!" Nackle roared. There was a loud explosion behind him, dust picking up and gathered all over. Once it settled, it was very clear that there was something with Nackle. It was a monstrous beast that looked like a cross between a gorilla and a lizard, with large arms holding itself up and smaller legs with sharp toes. It was green and scaly, with stone quills over its back. Its eyes were glowing purple and it had large ugly teeth. It howled loudly, beating it's chest with heavy thumps.

Everyone all gawked at the beast, each only gazing with fascinated disgust. They've seen plenty of nasty beings before, but this was on a new level of hideousness. Mega Man only had one thing to say about the thing.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Hoo boy. This was one stressful chapter. I was gonna add in some more but I just decided to end it as a cliffhanger here. I don't think I'm too proud of this one mostly due to the unexpected structure I had to do, but I hope you guys enjoy it and continue leaving reviews. I suppose now is as a good time as any to say that Jason was created by Shadow Element 13. Also, a Happy New Years to yall.

 **KRC** : "Nackle Bandero" and "Don Nostra" are characters from the Ultraman franchise, while the Blargian Snagglebeast comes from the Rachet and Clank franchise.


	16. Laser Guided Hostility

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **16th Contact: Laser Guided Hostility**

 **{HHHOOORRAAAHHH!}  
**

The vicious snarl of the Blargian Snagglebeast rumbled through the abandoned robot factory, stomping towards the group composed of demons combined with two aliens and two mages as everyone slowly circled around it. How this all came about was a story in itself. The alien bounty hunter Nackle Bandero had kidnapped Rias, Lala, and Mami with the intent of luring out Netto to deal with him. More variables were added to the mix in the form of Kuroka, Koneko's elder sister who had been sent by her superior to learn about Netto, and Jason who had just revealed himself as a mage. Lala managed to get herself, Rias and Mami loose from Nackle's trap, but it didn't seem to help the situation all that much. Nackle decided he was done fooling around and summoned the large ugly beast out of nowhere. The monster in question leered at them with a malevolent gaze and was clearly in absolutely no mood to take no prisoners.

"Omega-Xis," Mega Man began, pointing the Mega Buster at the approaching beast, "If you know anything about this freak show now would be a good time to talk!"

"It's a Blargian Snagglebeast," Omega-Xis explained, "This butt ugly thing is just one of many Snagglebeasts used in executions. For some reason, they're said to make good pets."

"I'd question why anyone would any something like _that_ as a pet, but we could use a way to kill that thing," Rias said, eyes on the beast. The Snagglebeast roared, raising its hands over its head before slamming it down, sending a wave of fire rushing at them. Jason quickly brought up his hand, a large magic circle blocking the flames. The fire wave went all around the shield and missed the targets, keeping them from getting burnt.

"No strategy behind it, just hit it with whatever you got and don't get burned!" Omega-Xis replied.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind, nya," Kuroka suddenly vanished in a purple mist, and reappeared above it. A large, purple magic circle appeared behind her, looking very different from other magic circles use by devils. Multiple white orbs appeared all around her before she pointed her palms and began shooting them all down on the monster. The orbs all exploded as soon as they made contact. The monster hissed loudly in rage from the impact. Mami didn't stay idle as jump up in the air and snapped her fingers. Thousands of rifles all appeared around her and aimed directly on the Snagglebeast. The triggers were pulled by an invisible command, blasting yellow magic pellets blowing down on the Snagglebeast. The magical energy relentlessly exploded on the alien monster and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

Upon a conveyor belt high up from the fight, Nackle stumbled backward and held his shoulder as he grunted harshly, as if he was in pain. "Hm, you really aren't making things easier for me, huh?" he muttered, a grin in his voice. "That's fine, it wouldn't be as fun if there wasn't much struggling. Snagglebeast, use a fire sweep on them!" The Snagglebeast roared and opened it's mouth, shooting of wave of fire at both the devil and magical girl. Each one created barriers in front of them to stop the flames before they could reach. They weren't expecting the flames to be as strong as they were when the barriers quickly broke, sending them both spinning.

"Damn it!" Jason cursed, his hands igniting in an orange glow, "Just fall already, beast!" He threw hard punches in the air, shooting orange fists that quickly enlarged, colliding with the Snagglebeast's face. It hissed before charging at him. Jason instinctively jumped in the air, slowly levitating up high. He cupped his hands together and form a huge water droplet between them, throwing it hard like a bullet. The beast seemed to have the mind to jump back before the water bomb exploded from the impact and shot another flame breath at Jason. He swiftly flew around the flames just narrowly avoiding being burnt. It didn't stop it from getting struck on the side by lightning bolts and red beams of destruction, courtesy of the King and Queen.

"Now smash em to the dirt!" Nackle ordered. The Snagglebeast howled before slamming its meaty fists down, heavy tremors rippling through the ground as the building slowly started to give way. Machines everywhere started to shake and rattle from the impact. The building's structure was tough and it could handle such forces just fine, but the Snagglebeast's rampage was starting to test it.

"What's he doing?" Mega Man shouted, pouring on buster shots from his gun, "How is he giving orders like that?! He's like some sorta demented Pokemon trainer!"

"This isn't right..." Lala muttered, frowning in concern. "There's no way anyone can control a Blargian Snagglebeast so fluidly. They're too savage for that. Unless..." her eyes widened in sudden horror as she took an involuntary step back, "...Oh no! It can't be!"

"Lala?" Mega Man asked, turning to her, "What is it?"

"But that's impossible! They're extinct!" she cried, "Why does he have that DNA?!"

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Mega Man asked again.

"I think Lala knows how Nackle Bandero is controling that Snagglebeast," Omega-Xis said, his voice turning grim, "It seems that he's a Rayonix."

Rias flew up and around the fire wave before having next to Mega Man, "Rayonix?" she asked, having been in earshot, "What's that?"

"Something that shouldn't exist but still does so today," Omega-Xis growled, slowly shaking.

"All Rayonix's can control monsters. That's why they were hunted down. We all thought they were gone for good, but why is Nackle a Rayonix!?" Lala trembled in fear.

"Maybe we can worry about that tidbit later," Mega Man grimaced, throwing another Battle Card into the air for Omega-Xis to take, _"Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ As soon as Omega-Xis transformed, Mega Man dashed off to the side and shot streaking lasers all around the Snagglebeast. It howled in irritation, turning its attention on Mega Man and started chasing after him.

"It says here the Snagglebeast is newly single and trying his hand at holonet dating. He's looking for someone who enjoys old films, going to the gym, and setting fire to pretty much everything," Nackle read through his Battlenizer, clearly enjoying watching everyone fight his pet. "A strange profile I admit, but it's a matter of perspective really." He didn't notice someone landing onto the conveyor belt with a loud thump, turning as soon as Jason stood up from the crouch. "You actually got up here?"

Jason turned to Nackle with a glare, "Tell me something, are you a Dimension Lord? A god? A dragon? No. You're just a thug abusing whatever semblance of power he has," he advanced towards Nackel as magic circles appeared on his hands, "You're going to lose this fight. That's not a threat or anything of the sort. It's merely a statement of fact. You _will_ lose."

"Cocky asshole," Nackle glared, pulling out his gun, "You really think that magic of yours is enough to stop me? I've killed wizards before. I won't lose any sleep over you."

"If I beat you here you the monster won't cause anymore problems," Jason stated. "That's all there is to it."

"Then come and get me you baboon shit!" Nackle bellowed, shooting laser shots at Jason. The wizard blocked and deflected the lasers with his shielded hands as he ran in, striking a right hook on the bounty hunter. He rose his leg for a kick, but Nackle quickly grabbed it in his arms and headbutted right in Jason's face. The diamond-like facial markings were thick and were enough to disorient Jason, but Nackle wasn't finished as he grabbed his cloak to reel him in and boot kick him across the belt.

 **SHOOM!**

And he vanished in an orange puff of smoke.

"Huh?!" Nackle didn't notice the puff of smoke reappearing behind him. Jason jumped out of it and nailed Nackle with a flying kick to the back. As Nackle went tumbling, Jason dashed in and pushed through with swift punches before leaping off with another kick to the face. Nackle recovered fast and blasted out bolts of black energy from his hands. Jason ducked and swerved under the attacks as an energy sword appeared in his hands, jumping up and spinning in a somersault as he came down for an overhead slash. A shield formed over Nackle's hands and the blocked the magical blade from breaking through. Jason to the opportunity to smash his knee into Nackle's face, giving it enough force send stars over his head. Then he rushed in for a forward stab. Nackle quickly looped himself over as Jason missed completely, and fired another black shot at him. Jason quickly jumped over to avoid getting hit, landing meters in front of Nackle.

"Not bad for a monkey," Nackle sneered.

"I had good teachers," Jason remarked, moving into a kendo stance.

Looking up over the conveyor belts as Jason and Nackle were fighting, Rias looked back at the Snagglebeast as it continued to torch the factory. Frowning to herself, she realized that they had to end the fight quickly before the caught attention. "Netto!" Her Pawn looked up at her, "This area is now enemy territory!"

Realizing what she meant, Mega Man smiled, "Say no more, Buchou!" His eyes glowed bright cyan as his body glimmered, _"Star Promotion! Pegasus Bishop!"_ Everyone that didn't witness the Rating Game beforehand watched in awe as a large phantom pegasus appeared in the form of an aura surrounding the Blue Bomber. It neighed loudly before it flew up and around before diving onto Mega Man, covering him in an ice breeze that blew away the fire. The icy mist cleared up, leaving Mega Man in his Pegasus Bishop form.

Kuroka removed her arms from her face and quickly caught her eye on Mega Man's new form, "Nya?" she mewed curiously.

"Woah~! So cool!" Lala gushed.

Nackle felt the temperature suddenly drop from where he was, prompting him to look down at the what had happened. "Are you kidding me?" he frowned, looking on at Mega Man's changed shape, "A new shape? How come no one told me about that?!" A blow to the gut- or what he had for the gut- broke him out of his distraction.

"Pay attention," Jason glared, an orange whip appearing in his hand.

The Snagglebeast didn't look all that impressed, and instead launched a fire stream at Mega Man. The boy in blue pointed his Mega Buster, and Omega-Xis opened his mouth to blow a thick wave of ice. The opposing elements collided and struggled against one another. It was then that the ice wave began to overpower the fire, slowly pushing forward and ending up in the Snagglebeast's mouth. The monster gagged and choked, coughing out wisps of frost from the mouth. Taking the advantage, Mega Man flapped his wings and took off, rearing his fist back as it charged with arctic energy, _"Pegasus... Ryusei Ken!"_ He punched out and shot blasts of ice onto the Snagglebeast. Blasts of ice showed the monster and covered it in a mist of frost until it was covered with thick ice. The covering chilled the Snagglebeast to the bone, the cold slowing its movement. It struggled, but it could only muster only a fraction of movement.

"Buchou," Mega Man said, flying next to Rias, "Is this good enough?"

Rias nodded as her eyes glowed red, "Most certainly." Just as she was about to summon her Power of Destruction to finish off the monster, the doors that lead outside suddenly busted open. Storming in the factory were a familiar squad people in black and yellow suits, gauntlets, boots, and faceless masks. And all of them were holding automatic rifles. Each of them circled around the group and pointed their weapons at one another.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce! Hands in the air!"

"Do not move! Do not move!"

"UNIT?!" Mega Man cried, quickly recognizing the uniforms from the last time he saw them.

"Shoot! We've been caught!" Rias cried, quickly dropping to the ground, "Everyone, retreat! Fall back!"

Seeing that his position had been compromised, Nackle quickly jumped back from another one of Jason's attacks and pulled out his Battlenizer. Snagglebeast was covered in a golden light before shrinking down into a size that was as tiny as a golf ball and floating back into the small device, escaping quickly. "And it's about time I took my leave too," he declared, pressing the button on his bracelet. He vanished in a purple light before Jason was able to do anything.

"Kuso!" Jason cursed. He hated it when a dangerous criminal escapes from his reach. This Nackle creature was clearly dangerous and he had let him escape out of his grasp. Looking bellow, he could see Kuroka hissing angrily at the masked men as Mega Man created a wall of ice to block their bullets, "Oi, black cat! We need to go!"

Kuroka looked back up, surprised, "But Shirone-!"

"She'll be fine with the princess! Just do it some other time!" Jason urged, not in any mood to argue.

Kuroka gritted her fangs and clenched her eyes. She knew he was right, as much as she hated to admit would have to swallow her pride for now and make run for it, even if it meant leaving her sister behind again. She turned to Koneko with a regretful glance, "Ja ne, Sherone," she whispered, vanishing into her magic circle. Jason disappeared into a magic circle of his own shortly after.

Rias quickly opened her magic circle for her servants to walk through. Mami formed her own magic circle underneath her feet. "I'll meet you all at school!"

Rias nodded at her, and Mami disappeared in her magic circle. "Everyone, quickly!"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone nodded.

 **SMASH! CLAMP!**

"What the?!" Mega Man blinked, feeling something clamped onto his arm. He looked down, finding a brace tethered to a thick wire, crashing through the ice way and attached to what appeared to be a laptop held by one of the soldiers. One press of a button later, Mega Man lit up like a Christmas tree. He and Omega-Xis screamed loudly in pain, feeling the electricity coursing through their body.

"Netto! Omega-Xis!" Rias screamed, she and the rest of her servants watching in shock.

"Netto-kun!" Lala cried.

"Th-th-th-this electricity...!" Omega-Xis chattered, "It's screwing up our frequency! I won't be able to hold the EM Wave Change much longer...!"

"Bu...chou...!" Mega Man croaked out, slowly creaking an eye open, "Get... out of here...!" The output of the electricity rose, and Mega Man screamed out loudly.

Rias bit her lip, unable to stand the sight of her Pawn being electrocuted. She wanted to do something, but with the UNIT army pointing their guns at them, there wasn't much of an option. "I'll come back for you!" she swore as they all vanished in the circle.

One of the UNIT soldiers placed a C4 charge on the ice wall and punched in an activation code. It beeped loudly before it exploded, blasting the ice wall into tiny bits. As this happened, Mega Man slowly collapsed to his knees and onto the ground. Unconscious, his transformation was undone in a haze of green. The soldiers all circled around and pointed their rifles at him. The circle broke as one Takuya Taki as he gazed down at the devil with cold apathy.

"So, Mega Man. Let's find out what you know."

* * *

Up in the plateau near the city, two separate magic circles appeared in flashes of light. Kuroka stepped out of the purple circle, and Jason walked out of the orange circle. Jason looked around the plateau and then at Kuroka. "So? Is this where you boss is waiting?"

"Hai," Kuroka nodded in a solemn tone, her arms folded and expression crestfallen. Jason wasn't arrogant to this, sighing in exasperation.

"Listen, if this is about your sister she'll be fine. She's been under the princess' wing long enough and she's been fine for the most part," Jason told her.

"It's nothing for something for you to decided on, Jason-chin," Kuroka replied. "You have no idea what it was like for us."

"I don't, but I know hardship," Jason shrugged. "You can't just take your sister back and expect things to alright."

"Hnn..." Kuroka muttered, unconvinced. Sensing a strong presence, she turned up to the sky. "Ah, Vali-chin."

Jason also felt a very strong presence. A very powerful presence. Alarmed, he looked up after Kuroka and in one of the few times of his life was greatly surprised. Slowly descending from the air was someone in white draconian armor with purple gems over the arms, shoulders, legs, and chest. Blue shining wings glimmered from his back. Jason had only heard stories and rumors about him, but he had heard enough descriptions to know who the armored figure was. That, and the power he felt was nothing to scoff at. "...The White Dragon Emperor, I take it?"

"In the flesh," the man under the armor, Vali, nodded with a smirk behind the armor. "Kuroka, who's this?"

"A guy who help me out, nya," Kuroka answered, "He says he knows who the Seiryuusei-chin is."

"Really?" Vali spoke, interested. He turned back to Jason, "And who is he?"

Jason remembered himself as he shook out of his stupor, "He's a kouhai of mine named Netto Kusanagi. I'm sure you already know he's the newest Pawn of Rias Gremory, but I have to ask. Why are you interested in him personally?"

"I keep an eye out for people who have great potential," was Vali's cryptic answer. "You wouldn't happen have a photo of this Netto Kusanagi, would you?"

Jason held his hands up as an orange magic circle appeared before him, forming into a picture of Netto speaking with one of his classmates. "Will this do?" he asked.

Vali stepped closer to take a better look of the magically produced photo. He took in the features of the young boy, and then quickly noticed something. "Those eyes... they're just like..."

"Vali-chin?" Kuroka blinked, cocking her head. Her ears twitched as she recognized the tone of voice he was using. She had heard him speak like that a few times before when around that eternal rival of his.

Vali turned his back and summoned a unique magic circle of his own, "Follow me. We have much to discuss about this kouhai of yours."

* * *

The situation in the Occult Research Club room was very tense, to say the least. Netto and Omega-Xis had just been taken by a group of humans. The ORC had no choice but to flee, but it still weighed heavily on them. Asia and Yuuto were present, both of them equally shocked with what they learned.

Rias was passing back and forth, arms crossed and an intense expression on her face, "We ran. We just ran away," she muttered shamefully, "We ran when we should've stayed and fought."

"Given what had happened, there wasn't much of an option," Mami said sympathetically. "We might have magic, but they had real guns. We're all teenagers here in case you don't remember."

"But now they might be doing who knows what!?" Rias exclaimed, "What do you think people like them do to aliens when they find them crashed on Earth?!"

"Buchou, I think you've been watching too many movies," Yuuto remarked.

"Still, who were those people exactly?" Mami asked.

"They call themselves UNIT," Akeno said. "Netto said that they are a human organization that focuses on extraterrestrials. They must've detected that Nackel fellow entering the atmosphere. That's the only logical explanation for why they showed up the way they did."

"An organization that targets aliens?" Peke muttered.

"They must be the people who took my ship," Lala muttered worriedly, holding her arm nervously. Encountering a Rayonix aside, she was very scared. She had a reason to be after all. An organization made to hunt aliens had just captured her fiance. There was no telling what they could do.

"We need to find a way to save Netto-san. They could be doing awful things to him right now," Asia pleaded, before holding her hands in a prayer, "Dear Lord, please watch over Netto-san. Don't let him be put in an alien autopsy- OW!" she winced as a sharp pain went through his head.

"Devils can't pray, can they?" Mami asked, looking on as Asia rubbed her head.

"It's a force of habit for her," Akeno replied, a small smile on her face.

"If we're going to find Netto, we need to find UNIT. We're going to need our contacts to find their base and bust him out," Rias ordered.

"So where do we start?" Koneko asked. "I'm sure they don't just have a giant building sitting around out in the open."

"But if they're anything like magic associations they would want to remain hidden," Yuuto added.

"And if they are so well-armed, then their facility would have a state of the art security system to keep them hidden," Akeno added.

"Hm, technology..." Mami murmured.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Guests at this time?" Rias muttered, looking at the door. "Who could that be?" Yuuto went over to the door and opened it, and was taken aback by the people who quickly stormed inside. The people who was quick to enter the room were men and women in tan military suits, followed by one man who wore a red beret. His hair was dirty blond with a goatee on his chin, and deep blue eyes. From the way he walked inside, he was the type who took no bullshit.

"Which one of you here is Rias Gremory?" redcap demanded, looking over the adolescents.

The sole redhead of the group frowned, but stepped forward. "I am Rias Gremory. What business do you have here?"

The man flashed his badge before her, "I'm Colonel Vince Parker of UNIT. You and your associates are hereby under arrest."

Her eyes widened, "On what charge?"

"Let's start with harboring a dangerous extraterrestrial lifeform," Vince answered, his eyes narrowed. "Take them, and if they resist you know what to do."

* * *

Netto groaned as consciousness returned to him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, and soon realized that his left hand was slightly lighter than it should be. He snapped his hand in front of him, finding his Transer was gone from his wrist. He looked around, noticing that he was sitting on a cold steel bench in a bright white room that was about as large as a small bedroom. There wasn't a window in sight, and it only made him more wary of what was going on. The only objects that were there were two chairs, a small steel table, and a surveillance camera in the top corner. There was a door far on the other side, and it looked locked shut. His memory recovered as he recalled electricity channeling through his body and knocking him out. Recalling the people responsible for that, Netto realized what had happened and where he was.

"Aw, crapbaskets," he moaned to himself.

There was a buzzing noise coming from the door before it opened. Netto watched as a three adults marched inside the room. Two of them went over as both his sides and took him by the arms, pulling him off the bench and plopping him down on the seat. Netto was feeling too weak to show any resistance. One other adult stepped in the room, this one wearing a black suit and glasses, and closed the door behind him before taking a seat on the remaining chair. In his hand was a tablet, and he didn't even say a word to Netto as he scrolled through the screen. Watching him seemed to last for hours as the man fiddle with the device. The silence was unsettling, the only sounds in the room were the faint breathing and his fingers tapping on the screen. At last, the man looked up at him.

"Do you know who I am?" Takuya said.

Netto blinked, "Should I?"

"I'm the man who's about to flush your ass," Takuya clarified, his voice thick and strict as he leaned over his arm. "I'll get this out of the way just so that we're clear: I personally don't give a damn that you're a first-year high school student. I don't give a rat's ass that your parents are well-regarded scientists. You have been cohorting with an alien life form and that means you're a fugitive in my eyes. You probably thought that you could play hero and make yourself a big man. I've got news for you boy, life just doesn't work that way."

"Where's my Transer?" Netto frowned.

"Confiscated," Takuya answered. "Not only were you holding the alien in it, but you could be also keeping secrets; secrets about what we need to know and that could be vital for Earth's defense. If you're worried about your parasite friend then don't bother. As we speak our scientists are gathering whatever... _data_ there is on him."

"What are you- ugh...!" Netto groaned, holding his head as the brightness of the lights in the room suddenly blinded him. A sharp ringing noise echoed in his ears. "Could you... could you do something about the lights at least...?" he wheezed, the ringing slowly fading.

"Too bright for you? Feeling a little dizzy? Lightheaded, perhaps?" Takuya said smugly, leaning over his chair, "I'm not surprised." He pointed up at the ceiling, "These are UV lights, each one carrying the wavelength of the sun. And the walls have been embedded with blessed silver and other holy artifacts we managed to get our hands on. This cell has been especially designed to hold devils and whatever demonic freak we come across and limits their power to that of an average human."

"Wait, devils?" Netto repeated, hoping he had been hearing things, "As in fire and brimstone? Horns and pitchforks?" He laughed nervously, hoping to play dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about, mister. Devil's aren't-"

Takuya slammed his hand on the table and startled Netto, "Don't play stupid! This organization is specialized in hunting illegal alien life forms and other paranormal entities that normal people cannot comprehend! You honestly don't think we haven't come across a demon, an angel, or maybe even a dragon in our line of work? We focus on the strange, Netto Kusanagi. Don't expect us to be as arrogant enough to think that monsters don't just come from beyond our solar system."

Netto grimaced, "How much do you know?"

"I will be the one asking questions here, not you," Takuya said, his glasses glinting in the light. "Question one, where did you first encounter the alien?"

"His name is Omega-Xis, and I meet him when I was stargazing," Netto muttered.

"Was your meeting a coincidence, or did it purpose seek you out?"

"I'm sorry, what?" the black-haired boy asked.

"I mean did it specifically chose you because you were naive enough to trust its every word," Takuya clarified.

"I'm not dumb. He didn't come to this planet to attack it," Netto frowned. "He's trying to prevent something worse."

"And you actually believed it?" he said skeptically, arching an eyebrow, "Kids these days. You lack common sense."

"He's not an 'it'," Netto frowned, "Just because he doesn't have a penis doesn't mean he doesn't have a gender. Look, if you're going to keep me here then at least call my mom. Get me a lawyer or something. What about my one phone call? At least let me call my friends. I have my rights."

"Your associates have already been detained. They should be arriving at any moment now," Takuya told him.

Netto's eyes widened, "What?"

"And by the way, you aren't human anymore. Having rights are a _human_ privilege. Why you gave up yours I don't know, but you lost them the moment you turned into a devil," Takuya said, not mincing any of his words.

This would normally break plenty of people by now. Then again, Netto wasn't most people. He had to deal with such judgemental behavior during his first days in Kouh Academy from girls who detested perverted and shameless boys along with said shameless boys who manipulated and blackmailed him into doing anything ecchi and the like whether it was peeping or anything else that went in their heads. Dealing with a hardass agent like Takuya especially under the hot glaring lights that bore down on his head wasn't something he wasn't used to by now, but it didn't mean it would be easy. If anything, it was a new level of stupid that he felt like he was being forced to put up with.

And he knew that his situation wasn't going to improve anytime soon.

* * *

Rias was forced into a chair. She had black handcuffs around her wrists. Normally, handcuffs wouldn't be a problem, but these were special handcuffs used to negate magic. The room she was in was also special as she saw sigils etched into the walls. She recognized the sigils drawn on the ceiling and on the floor under her.

"A devil's trap," she recognized. Humans magicians had figured out how to use sigils to bind a devil to them or keep a devil trapped in one place. If the sigil circle was broken, it would have no power and the devil would be free to escape. It seemed UNIT had done their homework.

"We've heard that you have quite the reputation in the land down under thanks to a few informants who were willing to work with us," a female U.N.I.T. agent said, clearly referring to the Underworld. She sat on a chair on the opposite end of the table from Rias with a hardlight screen in her hand. "Age 17, a magic using prodigy, princess of the Gremory family, and just recently nulled an engagement."

"And what's it to you?" Rias asked snidely.

"We want to know everything you know about Netto Kusanagi. Don't bother trying to lie. We're fully aware that devils are masters of deception and the sigils around us keep you from hiding the truth," the female agent said seriously. "What is your relationship with him?"

Rias sighed as she got comfortable, or as comfortable she could be, "He is my junior and subordinate. He's also like a little brother to me," she replied.

"Were you aware that he was harboring an alien fugitive?"

* * *

"Not at first. I didn't even believe aliens were real before I first met Netto-kun," Yuuto admitted.

"You didn't believe that aliens could exist before encountering Kusanagi?" the male interrogator asked the prince charming.

"I have seen plenty of things and have been involved in special... projects long before I met my master," Yuuto answered truthfully. He was hesitant, but lying would be no good with the sigils around him. The interrogator didn't seem interested in his past at least. "I've been involved with the occult since I was a child, but it was only until almost a month ago that I found out that there's more to the paranormal than just devils, angels, and fallen angels."

"I see," the agent nodded. "Moving on. Have you ever witnessed Netto using the alien's power? Did you witness anything he could do that wasn't in your comfort zone?"

"Several times," Yuuto nodded, "Most of the things he were capable off are often done by high and ultimate-class devils. It's because of his abilities that almost everyone in the Underworld has taken notice of him."

"And he uses these abilities when he transforms into a blue armor, correct?" the agent pressed on.

"Yes. He does," Yuuto answered.

"In that case, do you know what happens after someone merges with an alien of that species?"

* * *

"You're kidding right?!" Akeno exclaimed. She had to have been hearing things. There was no way that could be possible.

"I assure you that we aren't kidding at all," the agent told her. He swept his hand over the desk, the motion sensors triggering a holographic screen that showed blood cells. Strangely, rainbow orbs were circling around the cells in a criss-cross motion. "We took a blood sample from Kusanagi just to be sure. You notice the multi-colored sparks around his blood? Those are the particles from the alien that lingered there after the merging. The sparks are slowly shifting his DNA, changing him into something else."

"Are you really suggesting... that Net-kun is slowly turning into an FMian?" Akeno asked.

"Our scientists confirmed it," the agent nodded, "There was a catch to having that kind of power, apparently. And the process cannot be reversed."

Akeno bit her lip and gripped her skirt. Now she was in a panic. If this was true, then at the moment the same thing was happening to Saji, Sona, and whoever Lyra Note was. "Is that right?"

"We also understand that you're the vice-president of the Occult Research Club," the agent continued, "Aside from your usual devil business did you and your group go out searching for extraterrestrials when their existence came to light?"

* * *

"I'm afraid that I'm not really part of the Occult Research Club," Mami answered politely, "I was summoned by Rias-senpai because she needed to be certain on my reasons for transferring. I was only dragged in by accident."

"And what were your reasons for transferring to another school?" the interrogation agent asked.

"I am a magician from Walpurgisnacht Watch. My superiors actually sent me here to observe Netto-kun. He happens to be a close friend of my boyfriend," she told her.

"Walpurgisnacht Watch. That's one of the organizations that monitors the supernatural realm, isn't it?" the agent asked.

"Hai. It is," Mami answered. They were very much aware of mystical entities already, so it came as no surprise to her that U.N.I.T. knew about Magical Organizations. For a taskforce that was more scientific than magic, they did know quite a lot about the Magic Side of the world.

"So then you're saying that others who watch over the mystic arts have taken noticed in what has been going on as well. If you're a representative of Walpurgisnacht Watch then you must at least know what the FMians are preparing for," the agent said.

* * *

"I didn't hear you properly. Could you repeat that?" Koneko asked the agent.

"I said, did you learn anything about the FMian's plans for Earth from the fugitive?" the interrogator asked. "You have been around the alien long enough, haven't you. By now you must know what is happening."

"I know that they're planning to attack Earth," the nekomata told the interrogator. "Something about their king being paranoid and not liking us using the airwaves. He didn't go any farther than that."

"Are you sure?" the agent asked, not sounding very convinced, "We know that this FMian has come into conflict with its kind. Why are they fighting each other?"

"Omega-Xis took something," Koneko recalled, "Something called the 'Andromeda Key'."

"And do you know what the Andromeda Key is?"

* * *

"He never told us," Asia replied, "Anytime he is asked, he either tells us that it isn't our concern or changes the subject."

"Judging by that, you honestly don't know what the Andromeda Key is and why the FMian's former comrades are hellbent on taking it back," the agent commented.

"I don't. Honestly," Asia said. She was frankly terrified with being interrogated like this. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and the folded hands on her lap trembled. It reminded her too much of that time when she was being excommunicated from the church. The cold, emotionless gaze of the agent was just as judging as the priests who once revered her.

"Our doctors have been scanning the FMian and found something peculiar," the agent told her. A holographic image of a shape that resembled Omega-Xis' body appeared over the table. A small, red dot could be seen blinking in the center of the body. "We believe that this is the Andromeda Key that the FMian's are looking for."

"Eh?" Asia muttered, her green eyes looking at the hologram in shock, "It... it's inside of him?"

"That is what we believe it to be," the agent nodded, "There's just one issue. We are unable to remove it. Your friend has also shown increasing stubbornness and it's proving to be a huge problem for us. We wouldn't want to have problems."

* * *

"Erm... from what I was told, FMians are known to be very stubborn," Lala said nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm not too surprised that Omega-Xis is acting like that." If anyone was the most nervous it had to be Lala. She was the only one among the ORC who was a bonafide alien, meaning that she was a bug in a venus-fly-trap. Thankfully, the agents seemed to believe that she was another devil. She had to make sure to keep it that way, otherwise she and her friends could be put into deeper trouble.

"Really..." the agent seemed to study the girl closely. The tension only made her more nervous, "Ms. Lala, where do you come from?"

"Ah, Romania," Lala said, remember the lecture Rias gave her about general knowledge of Earth, "Transylvania, Romania."

"Hm, interesting. How's the weather there? Any problems with Count Dracula?" the interrogator asked.

"Erm, I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be dead right now," Lala smiled meekly.

"Is that right?" the agent said, leaning on the chair, "We found your records, but after some digging, we realized they were recently forged."

Lala's heart missed a beat, "Forged?"

A hologram of a very familiar space shuttle appeared over the desk, "Do you recognize this ship? We found it crash landed in Noah's Park yesterday but we accidentally activated a failsafe protocol that erased it's data before self-destructing. It took a lot of work and sleepless nights trying to recover all that destroyed onboard data. It was almost a thorough job, but nothing is absolute."

"Um... what about that ship?" Lala asked nervously.

"We managed to decrypt the video logs on the ship," the agent explained. "You know, you bear a striking resemblance to the pilot."

"Well, I sure wouldn't know anything about that," Lala shrugged, "I mean, there are a lot of aliens that look like humans out there, right?"

"True..." the agent frowned. "But you're not human, are you?"

"I'm a devil like all my other friends, so yeah I'm not human. But I'm totally not an alien either," Lala fibbed.

* * *

Hours after each of the teenage high schoolers were interrogated, they were all returned to the holding room of UNIT Headquarters. It was like an ordinary lobby, but with gray steel walls and gloomy lighting. Several UNIT agents stood near the doorways in guard, each one packing a rifle. All of them sat on chairs, each one looking exhausted from being questioned hours on end. The only one not in attendance was Netto, who was likely still being interrogated.

"Does anyone have the time?" Rias asked, brushing a strand of her hair from the corner of her eye.

Asia opened her Transer and looked through the screen, "It's 45 minutes past midnight. We've been here for over eight hours now."

"It's really been that long?" Yuuto blinked, "No wonder I feel so tired from all the questions they were throwing. They were being serious."

"Um... what's going to happen to Netto-san?" Asia asked meekly, closing her Transer.

"Who knows?" Koneko replied. "If worse comes to worse, they could decide to lock him up for life."

"B-but they can't do that!" Lala exclaimed.

"It's a harsh possibility," Mami added, closing her eyes sadly, "You all saw how each of the agents were acting. They don't care that Netto-kun is even a teenager. All they see is someone associating with an alien. They act like the exorcists who see devils as nothing more than their enemies."

"And what will happen to us?" Asia asked, but she feared the answer. These agents knew they weren't human either.

"That is something I can't answer," Mami sighed.

"And it's something that I won't let happen," Rias swore. "I'm not about to just let them lock up my servant just because they see fit to do so."

* * *

Their disappearance hadn't gone completely unnoticed. Rei was pacing back and forth nervously in the apartment of him and his sister, a strained look in his eyes. Something was clearly bothering him. "Mami hasn't called me back or responded to my e-mails," said Rei as he looked down at his Transer screen. "What's going on?"

"Have you tried calling Net?" Reika asked, sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Same thing. Nothing," Rei frowned as he shook his head. He sat down in front of his laptop and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Reika asked.

"I'm going to hack into the surveillance cam network and find out what happened," Rei answered as he typed on the keyboard.

Reika turned on her tablet, "Come on, let me help. We work better together."

"OK," Rei nodded. And both twins got to work.

He was very worried about Mami. She was his first girlfriend. Could this have something to do with her being a mage? Did her superiors catch her doing something wrong? Not knowing was killing him. Even if the truth was terrible, he would have at least some closure.

"I think I got something," said Reika, her eyes narrowing. "It's a recording I got from Kuoh. Some shady looking guys too."

"What's up?" Rei blinked.

"Take a look for yourself," Reika said, fiddling with the tablet. She transferred the recording to his laptop via email. He clicked on the link and the recording opened on his media player. On his screen, he saw several people in suits escorting several teenagers he didn't recognize outside of an old building. However, he did recognize one busty blonde.

"Damn it," Rei frowned. "Alright, let's go find out more about these men in black. Can you call, Yoko? He might have an idea about what just happened."

"Already on it," Reika nodded, flipping her Transer opened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Omega-Xis was moved to an observation room. He was bound to a table by manacles that emitted special EM-Waves that kept him in place, preventing him from phasing out. Outside the observation room, scientists and technicians were working in front of consoles, studying Omega-Xis. The alien in question looked pained and out of breath, parts of his armor looking dented up already. There were even some glowing gashes over the armor. Up on a screen was an outline of Omega-Xis with a red dot in the center of his body. That dot was the anomaly, and supposedly the Andromeda Key. Takuya wanted it to be retrieved, believing it to be some kind of alien weapon.

The scientist in charge wore a white lab coat over a white shirt, with black slacks and shoes. He wore a fedora over his blonde hair and black shades over his eyes. A large, sadistic grin stretched from ear to ear as he looked over Omega-Xis. From the way he looked alone, it was clear that the man was your typical mad scientist. One that appeared to look for a way to benefit humanity, but still a mad scientist through and through.

"Fascinating," the scientist whispered gleefully like a child in a candy store. "So this is an EM-Wave life form. I've worked on several extraterrestrial specimen, but this is truly the first time I've seen a creature such as you."

"If you really think I'm that popular then you may as well take my autograph," Omega-Xis sneered, hearing the man from the intercoms. "Too bad I can't even hold a pen."

"The only thing we need from you is the Andromeda Key that you have hiding in your body. You could've made it easier on yourself if you cooperated, but they had to call on me to get the job done. If you won't hand it over, we'll just cut it out of you," said the scientist as he pressed a button. A panel in the ceiling opened up above Omega-Xis, allowing a silver saucer to descend. Spindly mechanical arms came out of the saucers, tipped with laser scalpels.

"Give me your best shot, asshat," Omega-Xis smirked. "I've taken all you thrown at me already. I can keep taking it. It's not like I haven't been tortured before."

"Hohohoho, this will be educational and entertaining," the scientist chuckled, "I wonder if an EM Wave lifeform can bleed."

He sat down in front of a joystick and gripped it. Pressing buttons, he moved the scalpels over Omega-Xis chest.

"Let's cut you open and see what makes you tick."

* * *

Outside of the UNIT Headquarters in the middle of a nowhere, a black Hummer drove onto the base's as the desert sands trailed behind it. It drove up the base's driveway and entered the large garage underground. As the Hummer parked in a reserved space, several UNIT soldiers were standing by nearby an entrance. The Hummer's driver door opened and a slender leg belonging to a woman stepped out as a black high heel clicked on the ground. Coming out of the Hummer was a female in her mid to late twenties, dressed in a green military uniform made for females completely with badges and medals on each side of her blazer, white shirt and black tie, golden cuffs, knee-length skirt, and a military cap with the UNIT insignia shown on it. The woman in question was quite easy on the eyes. Her hair was golden blond and reached down to the small of her back and had blue eyes with a very nice figure. She locked her Hummer approached the door without any hint of emotion as the soldiers in waiting saluted.

"General Kamiyami, glad you could come on such short notice," one of the soldiers greeted.

"There had better be a good reason for you to call me here at such short notice," General Kamiyami said as she and the rest of the agents entered the base through the automatic doors, "I understand that you have UB-01 in custody?"

"Yes ma'am," another agent nodded, "The FMian is currently being looked after by Dr. Gebok and Commander Taki is interrogating the boy. We also rounded up his associates, members of the Gremory devil family."

"Devil family?" Kamiyami questioned, looking over at the agent, "The boy is a devil?"

"Hai, according to the leader of his group he is a former human. A fourteen-year-old high school student from Kouh Academy," the agent told her.

"A high school student, eh?" she mused. "What about the alien? Did you get anything from that?"

"The FMian is holding something called the Andromeda Key. Commander Taki believes that it could a weapon of some kind. We have been trying to remove it from the alien's body, but he is constantly moving it around. We can't get close enough."

"I have heard about this. FMians have complete control over their own bodies. Because they are living electromagnetic waves it's very easy for them," Kamiyami remarked. A look of enlightenment appeared in her eyes. She turned to the agent next to her, "Have me speak with the boy. I believe I have an idea."

* * *

"For the last time, I don't know anything about the Andromeda Key!" Netto exclaimed. "Anytime I ask Omega-Xis he keeps changing the subject!" Her was getting tired and his clothing was starting to get damp. He was in the room for several hours and he had already lost track of time. His mouth was dry from nothing to drink and he didn't even get anything to eat. Thurst and hunger were not a good combination.

"It's impossible for you not to know anything," Takuya retorted, clearly not buying a word Netto was saying, "You share a body! You must've shared memories as well!"

"The EM Wave Change doesn't work that way, Agent Smith," Netto said, getting more exhausted by the second, "We fuse to become one entity, but we're still two separate beings sharing the same body with separate minds."

"And yet you've never ever caught a glimpse into his memories?" Takuya pressed on, "Perhaps he's been probing _your_ mind."

"He wouldn't do that! He's got no reason too!"

"How would you know?" Takuya glared, "How can you even trust it when it refuses to give up vital information like the Andromeda Key and what it's for? It's just using you. You're not its friend. You're just some naive kid it decided to merge with because it didn't have any other choice. To that alien, you're nothing more than the pawn that you are."

Netto glared back, "And what does that make you? You don't trust aliens. You don't even trust devils, even the obvious good ones."

"My job is to keep Earth safe," Takuya rebuked, "As far as I'm concerned, there are no good aliens. And why should I trust devils? Last time I checked they usually try to drag humanity into sins."

Just as Netto was about to make a retort, the door buzzed and opened as another agent stepped inside. "Commander Taki, sir."

"I'm busy," Takuya dismissed.

"But, sir. General Kamiyami is here. She wants to speak with the boy."

Takuya scowled. Of all the bad timing. "Fine, bring her in."

The soldier looked over his shoulder and gave a nod. He stepped aside from the doorway to let Kamiyami stepped inside the room. She looked down at Takuya and twitched her fingers upward, clearly telling him to get up. Without another word, Takuya obeyed his superior officer and moved away from his seat. Kamiyami sat on the chair and folded her hands, eyeing Netto. "Alright kid, my name is Evangeline Kamiyami. I'm the general of the Japanese UNIT branch. Please excuse my subordinate's bluntness. Unfortunately what he's saying is completely true. Our soldiers picked up residue of electromagnetic wave energy back in an abandoned manor outside of the city. Now you see, the problem is that the residue was traced back to you and as far as we know you're in the center of all this. You get what I'm saying?"

"Listen, lady," Netto sighed, leaning over his chair, "All I've been doing was stopping the aliens from doing what they were doing and Omega-Xis was more than happy to help. Neither of us have any ulterior motives. I don't know what else to tell you."

"With all due respect, our operations have been handled effectively with our special forces and without _foreign_ assistance," Evangeline replied gruffly, "The last thing we need is for the fate of the world to rest on the shoulders of teenagers with attitude. However, if you are so inclined to continue this good samaritan job we can work out some sort of deal."

"What kind of deal?" Netto asked.

"We have an experimental weapon in development, an anti-insurgent combat android codenamed SUNSTAR," Evangeline told him. "But it's not ready for the field. I think you can help us to gather some vital data so we can finally perfect it."

"You need me to test out your super fighting robot?" Netto frowned. "How can I be sure you just won't send it after me?"

"You can't. Of course the other alternative is that we can have you locked up here for the rest of your life. No outside contact and we can make it as if you never existed," Evangeline said bluntly. "Either test our android or jail. It's your choice."

Netto withheld the urge to scowl but realized his options were very limited. He remembered what his mother told him about there being organizations not being seen by the public eye and as such are able to do whatever they wanted. UNIT was just one of those organizations. He was caught in a serious bind and there wasn't much that he could do. Taking a deep breath, he yielded, "Fine, I'll test the robot."

Evangeline gave a lukewarm smile, "I'm glad we had this talk. You can rejoin your friends for now. We'll have everything ready within an hour. I suggest that you make use of that time till then."

* * *

Netto was finally allowed to leave the stuffy interrogation room with his Transer returned to him. He suspected that the device was bugged though and he wasn't permitted to open it before he was escorted. He decided to deal with that later. Two agents were escorting him down the hallway, no words were spoken as he was lead through the doorway that was waiting on the other side. The door opened as he sent inside, looking back behind him as it closed behind him. He almost didn't notice his other club members jolting from their positions as soon as they caught sight of the Pawn.

"Netto/Net/Net-san/Net-kun!" they all exclaimed as they quickly went up to Netto.

"Guys? You all here- oof!" Netto was cut off via the collision of a squishy bosom belonging to Lala as she buried him in a tight hug.

"Netto-kun~!" the pinkette sobbed, holding his head against her chest, "I was so scared! They asked us too many questions and we didn't know what they were doing to you~!"

His self-proclaimed fiancée continued sobbing as Netto simply sighed, soothingly rubbing her back and gently returned the hug. "It's alright, Lala. It's okay. I'm back."

Lala calmed down slightly and finally let go of him to give him some room to breath. Looking at everyone else, everyone else seemed to look revealed to see him perfectly fine, though Rias and Asia didn't seem too happy with Lala's unexpected affection display. Akeno appeared to be rather amused though. Rias did manage to regain composure, putting on a soft smile as she walked towards her Pawn. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"What happened? What are you all doing here?" Netto asked. Everyone was seated back on the chairs to get more comfortable. They all had a long night.

"UNIT captured us," Rias answered, looking disheartened. "They interrogated us too. I'm sorry we couldn't stop ourselves from answering their questions. They used sigils to make us comply."

"Oh, that's all. At least they didn't do anything to you," said Netto.

"So, what did they do to you?" Yuuto asked.

"Same thing as you. They interrogated me," Netto shrugged, "They also offered me a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Rias didn't like the sound of that.

"They want me to test out a new combat android. They'll say they'll let me go if I do."

Mami frowned, "Don't you think that's a tiny bit suspicious? What if this is just some kind of elaborate execution?"

"That thought hasn't left my mind," Netto replied with a frown, "My mom already lost my dad. I can't have her lose me too, wondering where I vanished to. And I can't let you all get locked up because of me. I'm in a bind."

"Ano, where's Omega-Xis-san? Is he with you?" Asia asked.

"He's in here, at least that's what they told me," said Netto as he pointed at his Transer. "But he hasn't said a thing." A suddenly grunting sound muffled out of his Transer as it twitched slightly. Netto quickly looked over his arm and flipped open his Transer. And there he saw Omega-Xis, his armor dented and cuts glowing all over, but still mostly fine. "Omega-Xis?!"

" _Hey, kid,"_ Omega-Xis greeted with a forced smile, _"It's been awhile."_ Everyone quickly gathered about Netto and looked over his shoulders, each one showing shock and horror at what they saw.

"This is cruel," Mami muttered.

"What have they done to you?" Asia asked, aghast by his injuries.

" _Been through worse,"_ Omega-Xis coughed. _"Just got done dealing with some mad scientist sadist."_

"Relax, and let me help you," Asia offered as she called upon Twilight Healing.

" _Think that Sacred Gear of yours can work on me?"_ Omega-Xis asked skeptically. _"I don't actually have a physical body."_

"I won't know unless I try," Asia resolved. She looked over at Netto. "Netto-san, may I?"

"If the Twilight Healing can work past the Transer? Go ahead and try," Netto nodded. Asia smiled and took his Transer into her hands as they started to glow bright green.

"By the way, UNIT found something inside of you and it was one of the things they were questioning us about," Rias continued, a semi-serious look appearing on her face. "You have the Andromeda Key, don't you?"

" _So you found out about that, huh?"_ Omega-Xis sighed, _"Yeah, I stole it. That's why the other FMian's came after me like that."_

"Why didn't you tell us?" Netto asked.

" _Because it was none of your business,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"The fewer people knew about it, the safer it was. It's better that way."  
_

"Better?! That's only asking for more trouble!" Rias exclaimed angrily.

" _You'd be in bigger trouble if they had it!"_ Omega-Xis snapped back.

"And what exactly does the Andromeda Key do?" Koneko demanded.

" _All I can tell you is that the Andromeda Key is just the footnote of something a lot more dangerous than what you kids have been dealing with so far. Let's call it a WMD for now,"_ Omega-Xis said.

"WMD?" Akeno blinked.

"Weapon of Mass Destruction," Netto translated seriously. After playing so many online games, he knew what the acronym stood for.

"What? So the Andromeda Key really is just a key," Yuuto frowned. "And it's supposed to unlock a weapon?"

" _King Cepheus had already used it on several planets, and some of those planets were under King Gid's rule,"_ Omega-Xis explained, _"He believed that they were forming some kind of coup that plotted to assassinate him. That's why Gid declared war on FM to begin with. But he knows that he can't just nuke FM either because Cepheus' power actually exceeds Gid's. Cepheus' next target was going to be Earth but I stole it before he had the chance to send the weapon en route. I'm a soldier, but I draw the line at genocide. I'm a fighter, not a killer."_

"I never heard about that," Lala muttered worriedly.

"Still, the fact remains that we're not just dealing with an invasion, but a doomsday weapon?" Mami frowned, biting her thumb nervously.

" _It's not an invasion. It's an extermination plan,"_ Omega-Xis replied. _"If Cepheus keeps going on like this he'll wipe out the whole galaxy, or worse."_

"Jeez, that's not a good," Netto frowned. "I don't even know if I wanna ask how strong this weapon is."

"We would need a lot of help if we end up having to deal with this doomsday weapon," Rias nodded, her voice showing no bullshit, "We would have to ask Onii-sama and the other Satans to fight it for us. If this weapon is as strong as you say it is, then they're the only ones capable of stopping it."

Asia's hands stopped glowing as she removed herself from Netto's Transer, "All done," Asia finished. "How do you feel, Omega-Xis?"

Omega-Xis looked all over himself, feeling no dents or scratches on his armor anymore, _"What do ya know? I really am healed up,"_ Omega-Xis remarked in amazement. _"Thanks kid. That Twilight Healing of yours sure is handy."_

"Omega-Xis, there's something else we need you to explain," Rias continued, "Whenever you perform EM Wave Change with Netto, does it have any side effects?"

"Side effects?" Netto repeated with a questioning look.

"We were told that your DNA is changing," the Gremory heiress told him, "Ever since you performed an EM Wave Change with Omega-Xis for the first time, you've been slowly turning into something else. Something alien."

Omega-Xis arched his eyebrow, _"You turned him into a devil and you think you can judge_ me _?"_ He scoffed, _"To answer your question, I didn't hear anything about anyone having their DNA being altered from an EM Wave Change. In fact, this is the first time I'm hearing about it."  
_

"So then you don't know what's happening to me?" Netto frowned worriedly.

" _You're the first one I successfully merged with. If there are any side effects to the EM Wave Change, I sure as hell don't know about it,"_ Omega-Xis commented. _"...You seem to be really calm about this."  
_

"I am?" Netto blinked, "Huh... I guess I'm too stressed out with everything going on right now that the fact I'm turning into an alien is the farthest thing on my mind right now. On the other hand, if it's happening to me then it must also be happening to Saji-senpai, Sona-kaichou, and Lyra's host, right?"

" _When you put it that way... you've got a point,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"I suppose we can cross the bridge when we get there."_

* * *

A little over an hour eventually passed and the group of teenagers were taken to what appeared to be a training arena, a large rectangular room with black tiles all over the floor, walls, and ceilings. Standing in the center of the arena was a tall, robotic android. It was primarily deep blue in color with hints of orange around the hands, feet, ribcages, elbows and knees. Its face, if you could call it a face, was that of sun-like image. From the way the image was dull, the robot was clearly inactive. All over its joints, gears were visible.

"What is that thing?" Asia asked fearfully. It looked like a man, but she could tell that it wasn't.

"It's an android," Netto answered, his eyes flickering blue as he analyzed the machine. "A human-like robot."

"This is SUNSTAR, the latest in cutting edge defense weaponry," Takuya boasted, walking around android. "One of our scientists created it with a special metallic alloy. It is equipped with the latest nanotechnology and considerable the most advanced computer learning chip known to man."

"And I'm supposed to fight that thing?" Netto pointed.

"You and your alien _pet_ ," Takuya clarified. "You want to do something for the greater good? Here's your chance. The rest of will have to wait in the observation room."

"I don't think I say this often, but I'm craving for a good fight right now," Netto said, folding his arms.

"Just make sure to keep your wits about you," Rias told him, rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "If you find yourself in trouble... make use of _that_." She took one more glance at the android and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "For luck," she whispered in his ear before turning to leave. Netto slowly smiled, watching her leaving with the others. He turned back to SUNSTAR as his expression turned neutral.

"Omega-Xis, let's rock," Netto said.

" _Roger that,"_ Omega-Xis agreed. Without speaking a word, Netto was bathed in a green haze as he was covered up in his blue armor. He was once again donned as Mega Man and he began to stand his ground, getting ready to fight.

Within the observation room that oversaw the arena from the large viewing screen, the ORC entered inside as various other UNIT agents watched on. A few had even begun to make bets on who would bet who. The only one who stood out was one Dr. Hana Song who was in her white lab coat and stood in front of the screen with, of all things, an arcade stick in front of her.

"If at any point I don't like what I'm seeing, I'm ending this," Rias told Takuya coolly, her arms folded under her chest.

"Which I would completely understand if you had any authority over me," Takuya retorted, putting his hands in his pockets. "Dr. Song, you can begin." Hana's face clearly showed she was uncomfortable, but nodded. Her fingers clicked over the buttons and her hand twiddled with the joystick.

SUNSTAR's face slowly began to glow bright orange as it was brought to life. The head slowly rose as wirls and sliding metal sounded from the humanoid machine. Its vision was deep red, and crosshairs targeted Mega Man in its sights. Quicker than Mega Man could react, the android fired a blast of red energy from its face that struck him on the chest. Mega Man was thrown straight into the air but he caught himself on the wall, adhering to the surface.

"That thing packs a punch!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Incoming!" Omega-Xis warned.

SUNSTAR right arm shined as it quickly changed into a deadly arm cannon. It aimed at Mega Man and began to fire energy rapid shots at the EM Wave Devil. Mega Man ran off to the side to keep away from the energy blasts as SUNSTAR considered to fire. He jumped up to the adjacent wall and kicked off, flipping over the shots and he dove straight into the ground, vanishing in a glimmer of rainbows as he changed his wave frequency.

SUNSTAR scanned the ground, looking for his opponent. Mega Man burst right out of the ground and turned solid again to blast SUNSTAR from behind. However, SUNSTAR quickly spun around and knocked Omega-Xis' head upwards, causing the blast to shoot up into the ceiling. Grabbing Mega Man by the face, SUNSTAR slammed the back of his head into the ground. SUNSTAR gripped Mega Man's wrist and lifted him up before it tossed him to the ground. Mega Man's eyes widened as he was staring straight into the glowing barrel of SUNSTAR's arm cannon. Mega Man quickly moved into a dodge-roll before he lost his head.

 **BLAM!**

A big blast exploded behind Mega Man as a fiery smoke rose up from the ground. It cleared up, and a deep crater occupied his former spot.

Rising on his feet, Mega Man narrowed his eyes as he analyzed his opponent. They were right. SUNSTAR was cutting edge. "You know, this would be so cool if that thing wasn't trying to kill us," Mega Man quipped.

Up in the observation room, Hana was twisting the joystick and punching the buttons with focused eyes. Being the pro-gamer she was, she was taking the session very competitively. The ORC were looking on tensely and nobody said a word, while Takuya looked on with the smuggest of smug smirks on his face. Evangeline showed no emotion as she watched. "Looks like he's not taking this seriously enough," she remarked.

SUNSTAR aimed it's cannon again, and to Mega Man's surprise it shot four miniature missiles. He quickly locked onto the missiles and fired quick buster shots, blowing them up in front of him. SUNSTAR quickly charged out of the smoke, lunging at Mega Man. "Woah!" Mega Man quickly leaped over the android, flipping and rolling off the ground.

"We need something new!" Omega-Xis growled.

"Yeah," Mega Man nodded, pulling a Battle Card between his fingers. _"Battle Card, Predation! Fire Bazooka!"_ The Mega Buster transformed into his flame weapon and he blasted a stream of fire at the android. It's feet glowed bright orange before it propelled itself to the sky, flying up. It hovered in midair as it zoomed its vision onto Mega Man's Fire Bazooka. In a glimmer of light, its arm cannon changed again. And it switched its weapon to something that made Mega Man scowl. "Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

Now packing a Fire Bazooka of it's own, SUNSTAR began shooting volleys of flames at the Blue Bomber. He flipped around the arena floor as the explosions thundered behind him, barely feeling the heat over his body. SUNSTAR dashed down from the air and landed in front of Mega Man. He skid to a stop and jumped away from fire stream just as it went over his head.

"It's a tough machine, I'll give it that much," Omega-Xis commented as Mega Man stumbled backward.

"Then we need to fight fire with fire, and I know how," Mega Man frowned as he stretched his arms on both sides, _"Star Promotion: Leo Rook!"_ A fiery aura of a lion appeared over him. It gave a loud roar before it flew up and dove back down onto Mega Man. In a large explosion of flames, it collided, and left Mega Man in the armor of his Leo Rook form. SUNSTAR was very unmoved by the transformation, seeing how it was a robot and all, and blasted another shot from the Fire Bazooka. Mega Man stood firmly and took the shot directly to the chest, grimacing as the pressure of the blow continued on. His orange armor slowly began to glow as the flames of the attack were sucked in. SUNSTAR seemed to realize this as it quickly stopped shooting, though by then Mega Man was already glowing red hot.

 **BRRROOOMM... WHAM!**

Flames jetted from Mega Man's feet as he propelled forward and slammed his fist into SUNSTAR's face. It was sent spinning about in the air before tumbling to the ground. Mega Man expelled a grunting huff, clearly not wanting to prolong the fight anymore. He marched over to the android as it struggled back up, flaming footsteps in his trail, he rose his fist up as he continued to approach, bringing it down as soon as he was in reach. The fist collided and sent loud metal ringing sound echoing in the air, and SUNSTAR was nearly brought to its knees. The machine quickly rose back up from the blow and grabbed Mega Man's wrist before he could throw another one.

He wasn't going to have any of that. His eyes slowly turned blue.

Warning sirens blared in the observation room as the agents all looked on. Hana twisted the joystick and palmed her hands on the buttons, looking up at the screen and down on her controls with an expression that screamed "WTF". "What's going on?!" Takuya demanded. "What's wrong with SUNSTAR?!"

"I don't know!" Hana shouted, still trying to fiddle with her arcade stick, "He's overriding the system somehow!"

Mega Man's eyes glowed in a brighter blue still as he stretched out his hand. SUNSTAR helplessly flailed around as it levitated off the ground before getting thrown back. It smashed into the wall, colliding hard as the tiles caved in. He pulled back his arm, pulling in SUNSTAR back to him. Then he yelled as he threw a punch, knocking it back into the wall. And he did it again. And again. And again until the impact caved in the wall completely. His face, stern and frustrated, rose his hand and slowly clenched it into a fist, and SUNSTAR was pulled down to its knees by an invisible force. Blue lightning covered its being like a pile of snakes.

"Netto!" Omega-Xis shouted, feeling his tense anger and stress in his frequency. "What is it? What's wrong!?" Mega Man's only answer was to give another shout as he charged forward.

"It's experiencing system damage..." Takuya frowned. He was not expecting a development like this to happen, "The test is over! Pull the plug now!"

Mega Man yelled out with reckless abandon as he continued hammering his fist on SUNSTAR like no tomorrow. It managed to reach up and grab his neck, but was froze by a flash of blue circuit patterns covering his arm. In an instant, the arm was ripped off and rolled on the ground. Lightning sparked from the stump and its fingers twitched awkwardly. Clenching his teeth, Mega Man brought his fist down again. Someone quickly appeared next to him and grabbed his arm, putting a stop to that.

"Netto! That's enough!" Rias ordered as she held his arm in hers, "Stand down! You won!" Mega Man blinked as his eyes returned to their normal reds, snapping out. He breathed hard, shaking his head as he began to calm down.

"Uh...? Oh..." he muttered slowly rubbing his head.

"Geez, Netto. What the hell was that all about?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I'm... not sure..." Mega Man admitted slowly, "I just got super pissed off and that just happened." They didn't realize that SUNSTAR was still glitching slightly as sparks flew out of the socket where its arm used to be. It was twitching rapidly, and the sun image on its face was blinking rapidly.

In its field of vision, there was a command which read, **"Self-Preservation Program Initiated. Activate Berserk Mode."**

In a flash of movement, it activated its jet boots and flew past Mega Man and Rias, the shock of the movement knocking them to the ground. It quickly grabbed its limp arm and flew up to the ceiling. It didn't even bother to stop. It just crashed through and tunneled its way through the arena. Debris fell from the hole as both the King and Pawn looked up with stunned expressions. Everyone else came out of the observation room just in time to see the dark night looming out of the hole.

"What happen? Are you hurt?" Akeno asked worriedly. Mega Man shook his head.

"The self-preservation AI must've been activated," Hana frowned, "Whatever happened, it's locked me out. I don't have command over the android anymore."

Evangeline clicked her tongue and turned to her men, "All soldiers! Locate SUNSTAR immediately! Find that robot before it gets exposed and I want it done yesterday!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the agents saluted before leaving the arena to get to their duties.

While Evangeline left the quarters, Takuya glared at Mega Man, "This is all your fault!" he accused.

"You asked me to fight it!" Mega Man countered back. "You even threatened me to do it! How was I supposed to know it had a self-preservation AI!?"

"It doesn't matter now," Takuya glared. "What does is that your recklessness has just unleashed a killing machine onto the world."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** So, I think I did a bit better on this chapter than the last one, wouldn't you say so? This chapter is made of focus on UNIT, and I was trying to get to this point for some time now. At least it's now fully established. For those who don't know about the Mega Man lore, Sunstar was the final boss of the fifth Mega Man Gameboy game. I updated the design based on the look for X that was made for that canceled Maverick Hunter game.


	17. Programmed to Fight

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **17th Contact: Programmed to Fight**

Netto sat on the roof of the main computer of the Kouh planetarium, staring up at the artificial night sky. He was tired and exhausted. After everything that had been going on so far, he really needed to be somewhere that he felt at ease. He sighed as he laid down on his back. It was only hours after the incident with UNIT, and he and his friends were finally released. Actually, it was General Evangeline Kamiyami who signed off on their release. She probably didn't want deal with them while having a killer robot on the loose. Takuya was more stressed on the fact that Netto was a technopath and even went as far as accusing him of concealing vital information.

"How's the new Transer, Omega-Xis?" Netto suddenly spoke.

 _"Not all the different from the other one, but I'll manage,"_ Omega-Xis answered. _"At least you transferred all of my save files. It's a pain in the ass to do it all over again."_

"Trust me. I know the feeling," Netto nodded. "I couldn't be sure about the other one after UNIT took it. For all I know they might have it bugged so that they could keep tabs on me."

" _So, you all cooled down yet?"_ Omega-Xis asked.

"Just a little," Netto replied. "I'm still a bit fed up with how everything was going lately."

" _Ah, well I can't blame you. Your luck has been getting kinda crappy from what I've seen,"_ Omega-Xis said. _"The females of your species tend to be pretty violent."_

Takuya wasn't the only one who has been getting on his case. The girls continued their vengeful agenda against him as they were all shooting glares of death, hatred, and damnation. It went double for the girls of the kendo club, especially after what the did during the morning.

* * *

" _Get down here!"_

" _No way!"_

" _Get down here now!"_

" _As if!"_

 _Somehow, the rumors going around him had somehow gotten worse. The kendo club girls had somehow chased him up on a tree. He was stuck hanging on a branch by his arms and legs, looking down on the pack anger girls below him. Each one was holding a wooden sword tightly in their hand with absolutely pissed off faces. They seriously wanted to beat him into the ground._

" _Damn it, just leave me alone already!" Netto snapped at them, "I already told you I'm not-"_

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _Netto's face stiffened at the sound of the a loud noise that sounded much like a piece of wood slowly breaking apart. To add to his misfortune, the other branches were too high up for him to grab in time. The weight cause the branch to break completely and all Netto was able to do was scream "OH SHIT!" His arms flailed around as he tried to find something to grab onto in the midst of his descent. He did end up grabbing something, but it didn't stop him from falling flat on his back._

 _The sound of tearing fabric was out of place though._

 _Rubbing his the back of his head, Netto opened his left eye and quickly noticed a torn skirt clenched in his hand. His eyes widened and he slowly looked up. To his failing luck, he saw Murayana with an embarrassed crimson face, tears welling in her eyes, and her striped underwear exposed. His mind wandered a bit and noticed how surprising muscular her legs were but he quickly snapped back when he remember the position he was in. The stunned and accusing faces the rest of the kendo girls were giving him didn't help matters either._

" _Uh..." Netto smiled nervously as sweat trickled down his face, his pupils shrank, "This... this was an accide-!"_

 _He was put on deaf ears as the girls had already begun beating him down viciously..._

 _...And minutes later he ended up getting tied up like a cocoon and hoisted upside down from a rope. "Get me down from here!" Netto shouted as he twisted helplessly, "It wasn't on purpose!"_

" _Yeah, right! Like we'll believe that!" Katase cried, all of them throwing rocks at him, "You saw what you saw! Now atone with your life, jerk!"_

" _Ouch! Ow! Cut it out!" Netto winced as the rocks bounced off his head, "The blood is already rushing to my head!"_

" _Poor Mura-chi hasn't even been wedded yet," Mahiru muttered, comforting the traumatized looking girl kneeling down with her bangs covering her face. The kendo club captain glared up at the incapacitated first year, "How do you plan on taking responsibility for this?"_

" _Hehe, well I don't really think she could get married if she thinks that lowly of boys anyway," Netto chuckled nervously. Somehow, this only got the girls to throw more stones at him. "Hey, hey, hey! Ouch!"_

* * *

" _They just left you hanging there after they were done blowing off steam,"_ Omega-Xis recalled. _"I heard the females of your species are supposed to be known as the fairer sex. I'm not so sure what was so fair about what they did."_

"I know right?" Netto nodded. "A half hour! A half an hour I stayed there until one of the teachers found me and let me loose. I had to lay down to get my head on straight for a bit. After the headache was gone I could walk again, but then I ran into the safety committee's vice president..."

* * *

 _The school stairways were empty when Netto was walking through them, which was why he was startled when a girl suddenly shoved him into a wall with their hand leaning on the side of his head. If this were anything else he would have fantasies about it, but with Masako Ume he knew there was no such thing._

" _If you don't mind, I'd like to get something out of the way," Masako spoke, staring at him with her cool gaze._

" _Y-yeah? What is it?" Netto grimaced._

" _I wanna hear the truth. Why haven't you heeded my warnings yet?" she asked._

" _You seem pretty intent on a direct answer," Netto muttered, "What's your deal?"_

" _I thought I made myself sound after I told you to stay away from them. We do not want your grubby perverted hands around their presence. Am I clear?" Masako glared._

" _In that case," Netto said, "You seriously need to get your eyes checked-"_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _Faster than Netto realized what had just happened, he felt a hot, stinging sensation ripple through his cheek. "Don't make me angry," she spoke._

" _Something tells me you already a-ARRH!"_

 _The girl grabbed him by the shirt and judo flipped him over her shoulder. He collided against the floor with a loud hacking sound grunting from his mouth. "If you think someone like Rias Gremory would honestly want to spend time with a perverted little horn dog like you then you're the one who needs to get their eyes checked!" she spat. "You better watch you back! And remember, the only way this will stop if you make it stop!" with that said, she stormed off and left Netto groaning on the ground._

* * *

"Ever since she showed up the girls started to get craftier whenever they whenever they chase me around the school. I got a gut feeling that she's had a hand in that," Netto sighed, "If she's really supposed to be Mikkelsen-senpai's subordinate I wonder how she even managed to work under him, especially considering her outright hatred of boys."

" _Speaking of Magic Man, he hasn't been around since yesterday,"_ Omega-Xis remarked.

"I noticed. Probably still with Koneko's big sister," Netto said. "But without him around Ume-senpai's practically free to tighten her grip around the boys here, both perverted and non-perverted alike." He was not kidding. Jason seemed have been limiting the amount of influence she had. Nowadays a lot of her groupies have been walking around the school keeping a close watch on the 50 boys that came to the school. As there were some known perverts in the school a lot of the girls saw this as a welcoming change, but it didn't make things easier for the boys who weren't actually perverts. The only reason why the school didn't turn out like a police state was likely because Masako didn't want to deal with the student council.

"But if there was any sort of good news that came out of this, I finally found out who was spreading those rumors. In hindsight, I should've known it came from those guys," Netto continued.

* * *

" _Yo, sup Net?" Yokihiko greeted with a sarcastic tone. Both him and Kazumi were walking up to the short boy as he was walking to another class. "You run into any hulked-up crossdresser lately?"_

" _Hulked-up crossdressers?" Netto repeated with a confused face, "What are you... oh." His eyes widened in realization. He had forgotten that he tricked them into meeting Mil-tan as payback for all the times they harassed him._

"' _Oh'?! Is that all you have to say!?" Kazumi accused, tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall. "Do you know what it was like for us when we saw what we saw?! I had to wash out my eyes with soap, damn it!"_

" _We're never gonna look at cosplayers the same way again, thanks to you! We've been freakin' scarred for life!" Yokihiko continued, his fists clenched as a look of betrayal crossed his face._

" _Hey, you were the ones who wanted to indulge your fantasies! I never had to be specific on the preference!" Netto retorted._

 _"Cut the crap! You know damn well that we're straight as arrows! We're into hot chicks, not beefcakes!" Yokihiko interjected, "And that's why we've been having ourselves a good time watching you get some much-needed karma from the kendo girls!"_

 _Netto's eyes widened, alarmed at the sudden grinning faces the two were sporting, "W-what are you saying?"_

" _Use that big brain of yours," Kazumi grinned, poking at his head, "You heard all those rumors being spread around about you. They had to come from somewhere."_

" _Yeah, like from some dudes in need of an intimate relationship who did it to get back at their douchey friend for being a trolling douche!" Yokihiko added._

 _Netto's eyebrows furrowed, quickly putting clues together as he figured out what they were saying. Slowly, he pointed up at them. "...You two? You two were the ones going around with those rumors about me?"_

" _Don't look so shocked. After what you did to us, we're even now!" Kazumi said, looking pretty proud._

" _Yeah, man. Be glad we didn't show those nice pictures of you in junior high to everyone in school," Yokihiko added with oblivious smugness, "But I think they'd like seeing what you'd look like as a girl."_

 _That did it._

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _Netto grabbed Yokihiko by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. The older teen was shocked by the sudden quick movement and the force was enough to stun him, especially shocking with the force coming from a kid nearly half his size. Kazumi gaped in shock and fell on his ass as the students nearby watched in silence._

" _What the hell?!" Yokihiko exclaimed._

" _Shut up!" Netto yelled, his eyes glowing deep blue. The hallway lights started to glow brighter with each passing second and blue lightning arched across it, as if agreeing with his anger, "I've been putting up with your BS long enough, but now I'm done! I've been getting stressed out with a lot of crap the past few days and I'm sick of it! You think I'm the only one with skeletons in the closet? I'm sure you have some secrets you don't want anyone finding out and I KNOW how to find them! I'm a computer geek remember?"_

" _Woah, woah, just calm down man!" Yokihiko stuttered, trying to pacify him, "I'm sure we can come up with some kind of deal-"_

" _No! No more deals! No more blackmailing! I am through with your CRAP!" And then lights exploded, causing all the students watching by to run away screaming as the shards came falling down to the ground and leaving the hentai trio (or hentai duo and their pissed off lackey) alone. Netto took a deep breath and released Yokihiko, his eyes returning to their normal color. "Last warning. Get off my back and I don't release your deepest darkest secrets across the net. See how you like it."_

" _Hey, you can't talk to us like that!" Kazumi snapped and Netto looked at him. Kazumi cowered. With his words set in stone, he walked away. The glass crunched against his sneakers as he went._

* * *

" _Hahaha!"_ Omega-Xis laughed out loud, _"I was wondering when you were gonna give those dickbiscuits the whatfor! That fat one looked like he was gonna piss his pants! But seriously, nice to see you finally getting a backbone."_

Netto didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes as the scene played back in his head. He was sure new rumors would emerge from this, but he didn't give a damn anymore. He was tired of being accused and beaten up by girls, tired of dealing with paranoid soldiers. For now, he just needed some peace and time alone. He opened his eyes to look at the stars again. Instead, he found himself looking at big green eyes. And then he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Lala asked kindly.

"Gah!" Netto gasped as he shot up in surprise and turned back at the girl behind him. "Lala! How'd you find me?"

"Well I just asked one of our classmates where you went and they pointed me to the planetarium," Lala answered, kneeling down on her knees, "But they looked kinda nervous for some reason when I asked."

"Ah... that was my fault," Netto told her, looking guilty, "I guess you could say that I just blew my steam. These jerks I met at the start of the school year pretended to by my friend, see? And they seemed like good guys until they wanted me set up hidden cameras around the girls' locker rooms. I wanted to back out but then they threatened to expose some embarrassing pictures of me when I was younger. Obviously, I didn't want that so I just did what they said so that they wouldn't release the pictures to everyone in school."

"That's mean," Lala pouted, "Tricking you into doing bad things like that."

"Ugh, I know. Thanks to those guys I'm seen as a creeping pervert by most of the girls at school," Netto sighed dejectedly. "I'm not sure if that's ever gonna change. The girls here can be prickly."

Lala crawled over to Netto and pressed herself on his back, wrapping her arms around him, "So they don't like ecchi people?"

Netto blushed and looked down awkwardly from the sensation of her weight on his body, especially with her soft mounds squeezing on top of him, "They've... been very vocal about it. And I used to be pretty awkward around pretty girls so that might not've helped matters too much."

"One of my sisters doesn't really like ecchi people either, though my other sister is pretty ecchi herself," Lala told him, resting her chin over his shoulder, "Me? I don't think being ecchi is a bad thing. I think it's just how people show they like each other."

"Hm?" Netto blinked, turning to look at her.

"But I can see why they act the way the do since they don't like being looked at weirdly. Then again, relationships always start with being attracted to the opposite gender, right?" Lala pointed out. "There are always going to be people who look at everyone else weirdly."

"I know. That's physical attraction for you," Netto nodded, closing his eyes. "The issue is that they make it look like it's something much worse." He opened his eyes to look at Lala, "So what do you find attractive about me?"

"Hm..." Lala hummed as she began to think. A smile came to her face, "I think you can call it love at first sight."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You're the first boy who didn't look at me as the Princess of Deviluke," the alien girl told him, "You saw me as just another girl and you don't treat me like some object. And you're super smart too. I always wanted to meet someone who would build things with me."

"Lala...I get what you're saying, but you can't base a relationship on something like that," Netto told her, "No offence, but that's sounds too much like some fairy tale. Relationships are more about cooperation, I think. And this engagement isn't just about us, but everyone on Earth. That's six billion people who risk losing their lives if your dad doesn't approve of us."

"Then I'll make him believe," Lala said, hugging him a little tighter, "I never liked the other suitors anyway."

Netto frowned as he reflected on Lala's words. She really wanted to live her own life and make her own choices in life. She was just like Rias who wanted to get out of her engagement with Riser. Netto had helped her and now Rias was free. Lala was also a sweet girl. She didn't have any ulterior motives. She just wanted her freedom to love. She also came needing help.

"Hey, do you like Rias-chan?" Lala suddenly asked.

Netto suddenly blushed at the random question, but he quickly answered. "She's my buchou. Of course I like her."

"You know that's not what I meant," Lala pressed on. "Do you LIKE her?"

"Um..." Netto blushed, trying to think of a way out. "Hey, Lala, you've been to all kinds of planets, right? Can you tell me interesting about space?"

"Netto-kun..." Lala leaned in with an intent stare, "Don't try to change the subject."

Netto sighed and gave in, "OK, yeah, I like Rias. Why shouldn't I? She's beautiful, has a great personality, and is super affectionate. She even kissed me once, and it was really good. But she's also super classy and from a rich family while I'm a computer geek street rat. A pairing like that doesn't seem very likely."

"Hm?" Lala hummed mirthfully, "I don't know. I think you have a bit of a shot at her."

"Hold on, what?" Netto blinked in confusion, "You're saying that I should try and pursue a relationship with her? But aren't we, like, engaged?"

"The thing about Deviluke royalty is that anyone who's engaged with a member of the royal family can have multiple partners if they want," Lala told him, smiling. "My daddy has lots of wives ya know."

"Wait, so we both can get harems?" Netto asked, his eyes widening.

"Hehehe," Lala giggle playfully, "No. Just you. I only want one lover. I just don't mind sharing."

Netto blushed at the implication, "Uh...sharing?"

"You really blush a lot. It's so cute," Lala giggled, cuddling up against him. She pressed Netto's head against her chest and looked up at the artificial sky. "This place is really pretty. I'm surprised Terrans are able to make an artificial space like this."

"You'd be surprised what we can do with an idea and a lot of hard work," Netto smiled back at her, "It's like Thomas Edison said: ' _Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration_ '."

"Well, that's progress. I never thought Earth would have such super advanced technology," Lala answered. "Earth is considered by a lot of folks to be a Level 5 planet. That means it's supposed to be really primitive. But you have lots of really cool tech here. It's almost as advanced as the tech back home. Not to mention the games you all have." Then she suddenly frowned, "I sure hope you don't advance too far that you start replacing your entire bodies with machines."

Netto looked up at her in surprise, not expecting her tone to suddenly get serious, "What do you mean?"

She looked down at him, "There were these people called the Mondosians. They were an advanced race, very similar to humans. But then their planet started to go haywire. It got too cold for them to survive so they augmented themselves. They went so far as to even remove their emotions and individuality...

"And then we started calling them something else."

Netto blinked and felt slightly tense, "What?" What did the Mondosians do themselves to decided to forgo their original names?

"Cy-"

"Netto-san!" a voice quickly called, "Are you in here? We still have to help set up for the Cosmic Festival!"

Both Netto and Lala looked down from where they sat, surprised to find Asia coming out from the entryway of the planetarium. He pulled himself from Lala's grasp and quickly looked down, "Asia? Yeah, I'm here!"

Asia looked up, slightly frowning as she saw him with Lala. She forced on a smile and went over to the main computer. "Everyone's already getting prepared for the Cosmic Festival this Sunday. I was hoping if you could help my class with coding some of the special effects," Asia said, watching Netto hop down from the roof.

"Sure, as long as they don't alienate me I'd be happy to help," Netto nodded with a returning smile.

"You have a festival coming?" Lala asked, jumping down after him and looking interested.

"Every year Kodama has a festival to express appreciation for scientific achievement and progress and they hold it in the Gibson District all the time," Netto told her. "This year we're celebrating women in science so since Kouh Academy was an all-girls school to begin with the city wants us to voluntary." Netto blinked twice as his words caught his ears, "Aw, crud."

"What?" Asia asked, blinking in confusion, "What is it?"

"I just realized," Netto frowned worriedly, "My mom is gonna be there."

* * *

After their classes ended for the day, the most of the students stuck around to help set up several props and equipment that would be used in the festival. Several classrooms were having discussion meetings on what to do for the festival. Suggestions after suggestions were being tossed around by the classmates regarding what they could do. Maid cafes, haunted houses, and every typical idea for a festival attraction was discussed by the students. Netto and Lala were both with Asia in her classroom as they both fiddled with laptops that were wirelessly connected to a small gray cube. While they were working some of the girls in the classroom were glaring at him and whispering amongst themselves. A few others were just looking at him cautiously, having heard about his blowout that happened earlier today.

"Alright, how does this look?" Netto asked as he imputed the final coding. The square lit up and flashed a large holographic cube above them to show faces of various women as it interchanged and rotated. Among the faces were Françoise Barré-Sinoussi, Youyou Tu, Madame Curie, and so on.

"That's pretty good," Asia smiled, "Not bad."

"Mind if I add something?" Lala offered.

"Yeah, what is it?" Netto asked.

Lala didn't say anything as she simply let her fingers jump around her keyboard, typing in a code of her own. She smiled as she hit the run button. The holographic cube now displayed a multi-colored glow, beautiful colors glimmering brightly. "Ta-da!" Lala beamed.

"Wow, it looks beautiful!" Asia gushed.

"I figured that that it would catch more attention if it had more colors," Lala said. "Lots of colors always attracts attention."

"That's not a bad plan," Netto said, looking amazed, "Let's go for it."

"Hai~!" the alien princess beamed. While they were both working on the projector, another student came up to Asia. She was a young girl with long blue hair and matching eyes, a white headband on her head, and the same uniform all girls were wearing.

"Asia-san, is the holocube ready yet?" the girl asked.

"Ah," Asia said, turning to the girl. "Orie-san. Yes, it'll be ready and just a moment."

The girl, Orie, nodded and noticed the two freshmen working on the machine, "Are they your friends? They are the ones working on the holocube?"

"They are, yeah," Asia smiled, gesturing at her friends as they both looked up at the unfamiliar blue haired girl, "These are my friends from the Occult Research Club, Netto Kusanagi and Lala Deviluke. Netto-san, Lala-san, this is Orie Harada. She just transferred to our class recently."

Netto looked up at the new girl and nearly blanched. He quickly recognized her from the night he fought Scorpio King. Though he knew that with his helmet she might not recognize him. He was hoping that was true. "It's nice to meet you, Orie-senpai," Netto nodded.

"Hello~," Lala waved.

"How do you do?" Orie bowed before them politely. The girl's eyes caught Netto and she blinked curiously. She quickly leaned over to Asia and whispered, "Um, Asia-san. Isn't that boy one of the rumored perverts?"

Asia scowled and pouted, "Netto isn't like that. Trust me. He's really nice."

"I'm sorry," Orie apologize, holding her hands behind her back, "It's just I've heard some very...unkind things about him from our classmates."

Netto sighed. This always seemed to happen. It made making friends hard for him since new students would always hear that he was bad news. He didn't let it bother him, but sometimes it got too much. "Listen, Orie-senpai, I just wanna get one thing straight. I'm not going to tell you I'm a good guy or bad guy. You can have your own impression on me. All I ask is that you give me a chance."

"Alright," Orie nodded, a slight smile on her face, "Besides, Asia-san says you're an okay guy, and I doubt she's a bad judge of character."

"Well, thanks for giving me the benefit of doubt," Netto nodded.

"I was taught that everyone is capable of doing both good and evil. It's just in my nature," Orie nodded. She looked over at the projection from the holocube. "I see you're helping with the holocube. You look like you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, my mom taught me a thing or two about holographic technology," Netto nodded.

"Your mother taught you?" Orie blinked.

"Yeah, smartest woman I know, if not the world's smartest woman," Netto said, slightly boasting.

Orie smiled back, "How courteous. At any rate, you seem to have a lot of work on your hands. So I'll just leave you to it." With another bow, Orie went on her way.

"Was that another one of your friends?" Lala asked.

"Mm, she was," Asia nodded. "She said that she's from Italy just like I am."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," Netto said. "At least you have a common friend."

"Me too," Asia smiled. "I didn't expect to meet someone who came from Italy again."

"Well, considering you used to live in a place where the most advanced thing was probably a spinning wheel, this must be a huge step up."

"Indeed. I am seeing and learning so many new and amazing things. If anyone from my hometown ever saw a hologram, they would think it was a ghost or something unholy."

"Sounds like the Amish," Netto sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Omega-Xis was wandering around. With Netto busy on his project, the FMian had better things to do than just wait around and do nothing. He sat on the schoolyard fence watched the preparations for the upcoming festival. He wondered what Cepheus had to fear from humans. He finally understood why. Humans were adaptable beings that could progress and become something more. He feared humans would invade Planet FM and decided that a preemptive strike would be the best course of action. Omega-Xis groaned, still feeling a bit sore after his experience. That scientist that cut into him was a real sadist. It was like he was more interested in how much he could hurt Omega-Xis than what made him tick.

Looking around in the sky, he noticed a figure flying towards the school. It was much too large to be mistaken for a bird, and he noticed that it looked a little... human-like. And it was approaching unusually fast.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Omega-Xis growled, quickly recognizing the figure. In a quick blur of light, he zipped into the school's electric lines. He needed help, fast.

As the students continued on with their work for the festival, the least likely thing they expected to see today what a robot man with jets on his boots slowly descend down to the grass and land with a metallic thud. For a moment, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the android. They stared, some with curiosity, others with confusion, and some with an ounce of fear. While they did live in a day and age with cutting-edge technology in the techno-metropolis that was Kodama, this was probably the first time they ever saw an android in person.

SUNSTAR looked around its surroundings, it's red vision scanning each of the students in attendance. The crosshairs targeted each of them one by one, looking for someone in particular. Every time there wasn't a match, it would move on to another student. With its processing power, it didn't take long for it to search everyone. Its target wasn't in the area, but it knew it was in the school. So it took another approach.

"Inquire: Where is Netto Kusanagi?"

The students all blinked in surprise. The android spoke?

"Repeat: Where is Netto Kusanagi?" the android asked again.

Nearby, Masako was going through her rounds to make sure discipline was upheld. She kept a close eye on the boys to make sure they were behaving themselves. She saw a crowd doing nothing and decided to investigate. When she pushed her way through to the front of the crowd, she noticed SUNSTAR.

"Repeat: Where is Netto Kusanagi?" She heard it speak.

Masako scowled. ' _Kusanagi again?_ ' While Netto had a reputation as a pervert, he also had a reputation as a tech wiz. Was this just another one of his hi-tech toys that he set out just to make a point? She wasn't impressed. She marched up to the robot, her cold fury never leaving her face, "You're looking for Kusanagi? You must be one of his little toys it seems. So why don't you march yourself out those gates before I have reduced to scrap?"

SUNSTAR simply stared at her, the red sun-glow on its face scanning her. It said nothing as it simply walked passed her.

"Hey!" Masako snapped as she ran ahead and got in SUNSTAR's way. "I'm talking to you! You're trespassing!" Several of her fans seem have been offended with how quickly SUNSTAR brushed her off, added by the possibility that it was one of Netto's inventions. A few even cheered for her.

"Come on, Masako! Kick his ass!"

"Teach that freak some respect!"

Masako clenched her fists, encouraged by her groupies. "Alright, you asked for it!" She reared her fist back and punched SUNSTAR in the face.

The groupies thought the robot would go down. Masako's strength was unparalleled in the school (as far as they knew) and could put down perverted boys with ease. There was just one problem, though.

SUNSTAR was much tougher and made especially to take a beating. Evident by a sickening crunch heard in Masako's fist the moment it collided with its face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Masako screamed as she recoiled, cradling her broken hand.

SUNSTAR looked at her as several of her groupies came to her aid. Not wanting to prolong its stay any longer, it grabbed Masako by the shirt and pulled her up to its face. The normally stoic girl actually began to show emotion now, her eyes widening in fear as the glowing orange bore down her face.

"Inquire: Where is Netto Kusanagi?"

"I don't know!" Masako shouted, sweat pouring down her face, "You're hurting me! Let me go!"

"Conclusion: You have no information of value. Therefore, your termination will be inconsequential." The orange glow on its face flashed brighter as energy began to build up. Masako looked around for help. Her groupies just stood there, watching as they could only fear for her life. They couldn't do anything, they were just kids. Nobody was going to help her. Nobody was coming to her rescue.

And Masako felt completely helpless.

All of a sudden, a green blur sped towards SUNSTAR and caught it by surprise. There was a loud **BOOM** as the green blur slammed into SUNSTAR and the android was sent tumbling across the schoolyard. Masako felt herself drop on the grass, still nursing her crushed hand. Looking up, saw the one responsible for her rescue. The Blue Bomber himself, standing before her with his back turned and his right fist out in front of him. He turned around and looked back at her. "Get out of here! Run!" Mega Man shouted at her. Masako was only able to stare flabbergasted at the situation, the pain of her shattered hand leaving her mind. Her fellow female students were a bit more vocal in comparison.

 **(Insert Song - Mogi Sen - IS: Infinite Stratos)**

At the sight of the Blue Bomber, cheers filled the air. Cries came about such as "It's Mega Man! Mega Man's here!" and "Mega Man-sama!" and "Oh, man! I can't believe it! The Blue Bomber's in our school!" and "YEAH! BEST DAY EVER!" Mega Man looked around as he saw just about all the girls going all gaga over him, knowing full well how ironic it was for them to cheer for him now when they spent half the time treating him like an outcast.

"A very picky bunch, ain't they?" Omega-Xis remarked.

"In all honesty, they don't really know that it's me in the suit," Mega Man shrugged. He quickly turned back at SUNSTAR as the machine got back to its feet.

As Mega Man faced SUNSTAR, Hotaru stood in the distance, unnoticed. She was keeping her eye on the fight out of interest. "Hooo, that looks like a strong robot," she mused with a look of curiosity, leaning on one of the school walls with her arms folded behind the back of her head. "OK, Mega Man. Let's see how well you can handle that thing."

SUNSTAR quickly recognized Mega Man and darted at him with jets blasting from its feet. Mega Man quickly zipped forward and made a beeline for SUNSTAR's arms, grabbing it before jumping up high into the air. A loud boom echoed from his jump as he went high into the sky.

"What's the plan?" Omega-Xis asked.

"We have to get SUNSTAR away from this school! That way we can avoid-" Mega Man suddenly felt a pair of robotic legs latch around his ribs. He gasped as he looked down, seeing that SUNSTAR had unnaturally flipped around and had him in a grab. "Crapbaskets!" was he could say before SUNSTAR threw Mega Man back down to the Earth. His scream was muffled with a loud bang as dirt flew up from the impact. Mega Man coughed and rubbed the back of his head, groaning from the hit. Looking up, he gasped and quickly rolled away, just avoiding the android as it came down for a stomp. He hopped back to his feet just as SUNSTAR charged at him again. This time Mega Man stood his ground and quickly grabbed onto SUNSTAR, twisting his back and throwing the robot up into the air with a loud grunt. He looked up in the sky with his hand over his eyes as he watched it fly.

In a split second, it came falling back down in front of him in a loud crash. The feedback caused him to get knocked backwards, and he stumbled about before he got back his footing.

"He's not going to let us take him someplace else! He wants us to fight here!" Omega-Xis growled.

"He knows we can't go all out here," Mega Man frowned. "It looks like he deliberately picked this place as the battleground. In that case..." His eyes turned bright blue as he stretched out his hand, energy pulses escaping and enveloping SUNSTAR. The machine began to jitter and shake from the psychic energy covering it. However, it quickly began to speed up and jolted, dashing at Mega Man. He ducked and rolled as soon as SUNSTAR reached him, avoiding the grab. "He's immune to my technopathy now?!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"This is gonna be trouble," Omega-Xis frowned.

The students watched by with held breaths as Mega Man struggled against the android, none of them leaving from where they stood either out of paralyzed fear or because they simply wanted to see something out of a tokusatsu show. The crowed started to get larger as more and more students gathered to see the fight after the word got loose. Among the group, Rias and Akeno squeezed their way in the front and saw their Pawn battle the android again, both of them grimacing nervously. Four more girls in particular pushed themselves to the front of the crowd. Orie and her four friends and looked at the fight, quickly recognized Mega Man.

"Orie, isn't that..." Kaguya began, nudging at her blue haired friend.

"Yes, that's him," Orie nodded, her eyes locking on with a serious gaze, "The Blue Bomber."

"All right then, what are we waiting for?" Mika said as she pulled up her sleeves, "Let's grab and bag him!" She was just about to march out into the field to do whatever she was about to do, but Lex quickly grabbed the back of her shirt to pull her back in, "Agh! Hey, Lexy! What's the big idea!?" she exclaimed as she waved her arms.

"In case you've forgotten we're in the middle of a crowd," Lex said coolly, "It would be a problem if we were to act so recklessly."

"Lex is right," Orie nodded, her eyes not leaving the scene. "For now, all we can do is observe and see what he is capable of. We can put the information into practice later." Her friends just nodded in agreement, continuing to watch the fight.

SUNSTAR's arms morphed into energy cannons and it began shooting energy blasters at the boy. He was forced to jump around as the blasters exploded around his feet. He quickly pointed his Mega Buster to shoot back... but quickly saw that his schoolmates were right behind the android. He hesitated, realizing that he couldn't shoot without risking them. And SUNSTAR knew this, shooting more energy blasts from its cannons. Mega Man was forced back again, narrowly avoiding the lasers.

"I can't use the Mega Buster with everyone so close like that," Mega Man growled.

"Then use a Battle Card meant for close range," Omega-Xis instructed. "He can't use those girls like shields if we move in up close."

"OK!" Mega Man tossed a card up for Omega-Xis to swallow. _"Battle Card, Predation! Hard Knuckle!"_ Green flames engulfed Mega Man's arms. When the flames dispersed, Mega Man was armed with a pair of thick iron fists. He bumped his fists together as a loud clanging sound cracked in the air before bolting forward and landed a powerful blow to the chest, knocking SUNSTAR off its feet. Mega Man continued to pummel the android with a barrage of punches. An uppercut launched SUNSTAR skyward. Mega Man leaped after SUNSTAR and grabbed hold of its leg. Spinning around and around, Mega Man built up momentum and tossed SUNSTAR to the ground. Following his vertical trajectory, Mega Man started to slam his fists rapidly and repeatedly into the android. He then clasped his hands together and brought his fists down to send SUNSTAR crashing to the ground.

 **SMASH!**

The impact was so strong, that dust and dirt were kicked up into the air. SUNSTAR twitched slightly as it laid in the crater, lightning sparking all around it. Mega Man walked over to the edge of the crater, carefully pointing his Mega Buster. "Did I get him?"

He got his answer when the red visor flashed. Its arms began to morph and reshape into a pair of giant punching gauntlets. Like a flash of lightning, it was up again and slammed a haymaker into his face he toppled over the ground. He rolled off the ground and jumped back to his feet just as SUNSTAR came in with a power fist smashing into the ground.

"He copied us again!" Omega-Xis yelled, his host leaping back to his feet.

"Crud!" Mega Man cursed, "He must've some sorta variable weapons system! Anytime I use a Battle Card, he makes his own!"

"That's annoying!" Omega-Xis hissed. SUNSTAR's hand flashed again, this time into a deadly looking chainsaw arm. The bladed weapon hummed and buzzed loudly as the blade began to spin. "Oh, great! Now he's got a chainsaw! It's like this thing is evolving the more it fights... almost as if it's learning how to kill us-" Omega-Xis suddenly felt sticky moisture well up inside of him, making him feel sick. If his face was still visible, he would've glared up at his host, "Hey, don't sweat through your suit! It's gross!"

"Yeah, and you stay up late night watching a marathon of _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ movies then we'll talk about sweating through suits!" Mega Man retorted, his knees quivering.

SUNSTAR leaped up into the air with the chainsaw held over its head and swung it down at him. Mega Man jumped back just before the blade came down and sank into the dirt. A second later the chainsaw was ripped out and thrown at Mega Man. He quickly pulled up his Hard Knuckles up to his face, blocking the chainsaw. The spinning blade grinded against the iron fists and sparks flew as the teeth scraped loudly. He buffed back and forced the chainsaw off of him, leaping over a strike aimed at his legs. It left him open for a quick kick to the gut. Mega Man was knocked back from the blow, skidding across the ground as his footing adjusted. The android jolted forward in a burst of speed, bringing the chainsaw down again.

 **SHEEEEEE!**

Sparks flew out as the chainsaw grinded against the Hard Knuckles again as it shielded his face, only now SUNSTAR activated the jets on its feet for a boost of strength. The force of power began to bare down on Mega Man, forcing him down. His legs sank into the ground as his back was pushed in and he forced himself as much as he could. Everyone watched anxiously as the hero was pushed further down.

"Damn it... damn it..." Mega Man growled. "This thing... just why the hell does it want me dead?"

" _Having problems, little boy?"_ a feminine voice spoke in his ear piece.

"What the-?!" Was all Mega Man managed to say before a pink flash suddenly blasted SUNSTAR away from him. The robot was knocked back into a tree, knocking it in half. The Blue Bomber was left with his upper body in a vertical form, nearly on the ground. It made him look very awkward from how he stood. He panted hard, feeling pretty exhausted. Standing over him, was a figure in a pink mini-dress and a long white scarf with a gray guitar with a face strapped to her back, holding out her hand to him.

 **(End Song)**

"What's up? Lucky I made it in time, huh?" Lyra Note smiled.

"Lyra Note?" Mega Man blinked as his hands returned to normal. He grabbed Lyra Note's hand and was pulled up to stand, "Long time no see. What are you doing here?" At the sight of Lyra Note, the students who were still watching immediately began whispering among themselves. He swore he heard some of the girls worrying that she was his girlfriend or something. He was a bit more concerned about the killer robot to react to it.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I saw what was up. So, who's Mister Tall, Dark and Metal?" Lyra Note asked, thumbing at the direction of the android she knocked over.

"Eh, the usual," Mega Man shrugged. "Military tech gone rogue."

"So it's a Terran machine then," said Lyra. "Whatta you wanna do then? Trash it?"

"That's the plan, yeah," Mega Man nodded. "You want in on this?"

"I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, but I'll stick around," Lyra Note smiled, winking at him. Both EM Wave life forms turned back towards SUNSTAR as it stood back onto its feet. The glow on its face scanned the new challenger, assessing her. The scanners were quick to identify her as an EM Wave human. With its targeting systems directed at another target, it's thrusters flare and it jettisoned at the two of them.

"Get ready! It's strong!" Mega Man warned, arming his Mega Buster. Lyra Note simply took a small step before breathing in deeply. Then she opened her mouth, and out from it came a piercing wail.

" _RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Pink echo ripples escaped from her mouth and enveloped around SUNSTAR. The wailing shriek wrapped around the android and ravaged the gears and circuits. The people nearby were forced to cover their ears as the shriek actually managed to break nearby glasses.

"A sonic scream?!" Mega Man shouted over the screech, "She can do a sonic scream!?"

"That's a new one!" Omega-Xis's voice wasn't heard right through the scream, but he still managed to hear it.

The scream came to an abrupt stop as Lyra Note put her hands on her knees, like she was out of breath. Lightning sparked around the robot as it twitched about, but it still functioned just enough to attempt charge into the opening.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Break Saber!"_ Mega Man quickly fed the card to Omega-Xis, transforming him into the pink energy sword. In a blur of green and blue, Mega Man dashed SUNSTAR and rapidly stabbed at the robot. Parts came loose from each attack as gears and circuits became visible through the gashes. Lyra Note suddenly leapt over Mega Man and landed a flying kick into its chest. Both EM Wave life forms soon began to double team on SUNSTAR, striking it back and forth with swarms of punches and kicks and not giving it a chance to retaliate. A duel kick to the face sent it flying back into a tree, crashing with a loud clank. Visor flashing, SUNSTAR's rocket boosters activated as it jumped off and sped towards Lyra Note. SUNSTAR shoulder-checked the female EM-Wave Human, sending her tumbling along the ground. SUNSTAR then raised his foot and stomped on her chest. Mega Man fired a blast at SUNSTAR, but the android raised an arm to form a shield. Metal plates spread out from SUNSTAR's fingers to form the shield and the blast of energy bounced back to Mega Man. A sonic scream blasted SUNSTAR off of Lyra Note, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Where did you learn to pull off a sonic scream like that?" Mega Man asked Lyra Note, helping her back to her feet.

"So you noticed? I've been doing a bit of training of my own," the songstress answered, casually flipping her hair. "Extra kickboxing lessons and experimenting with Lyra's abilities did the trick."

SUNSTAR stood back up on its feet, its parts beginning to show from all the damage it took. Its onboard computer calculated its chances for survival. The percentage showed that its chances were very slim. It decided that the most logical course of action was a tactical retreat.

It would need a distraction first.

The android rose its arms into the air before they transformed into a pair lethal rocket launchers. Seconds later the rockets launched high into the air, and both Mega Man and Lyra Note looked up in confusion. Instead of heading towards Lyra Note and Mega Man, the rockets were going straight towards the gathered students. Instinctively, the peers all began to scream and panic before futilely trying to escape from the rocket attack.

"That son of a...!" Mega Man gasped in horror, pulling out a Battle Card, "Lyra Note, with me!"

Lyra Note nodded as she pulled out a Battle Card of her own, "You got it!"

" _Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Mega Man threw the card in the air and Omega-Xis grabbed it in his jaws, transforming into the seven barreled laser cannon.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Speed Burner!"_ Lyra Note swept her Battle Card against her guitar like a pick and a loud cord blasted from the vibrating strings. Both the card and the guitar glowed in a pink haze, jumping into the air in front of her and combining into her left arm. The haze vanished and left her arm in a crimson twin barreled gun.

"Shoot them down!" Mega Man yelled.

"Yeah!" Lyra Note nodded.

Both quickly aimed and fired streams of lasers and flames at the falling missiles. The missiles were hit and they exploded safely in a huge haze of flames before they could hurt anyone. The people quickly calmed down as the sky flames vanished, breathing sighs of relief. However, there was another issue.

"Wait, where's the android?" Mega Man realized. He was looking back at where the android was standing, but just found an empty space instead.

"The tin man must've used the missiles like a distraction," Lyra Note frowned, both her and his arm weapons returning to normal. "That's just lovely. Now what?"

"Um... excuse us?" a voice meekly spoke up from behind them. Mega Man looked over his shoulder and blinked in surprise. Murayana and Katase both gazed at them with sparkling, dreamy eyes, "We're like, really grateful you saved us!" both girls exclaimed girlishly.

"Huh? What? ...Uh, yeah. All in a day's work, don'cha know," Mega Man replied awkwardly. Just early today the two girls of the kendo club were beating him senseless with wooden sticks and left him hanging upside down, and now they were coming onto him like they were his biggest fans with goo-goo eyes. And then more of the girls from the audience began to crowd on to them like a pack of groupies.

"Wow, he's even shorter up close!"

"I thought he'd be taller than that..."

"But he's definitely a real cutie!"

"So cool! Can I have your autograph!"

"How about a picture?"

"Who's that girl with you? Is she your girlfriend or something?!"

"Can I have your number? Or better yet your e-mail address?"

"This is starting to get really annoying," Omega-Xis spoke, seeing the crowd getting more congested around them.

"Point," Mega Man agreed, beginning to look very uncomfortable. "Most of these girls are usually out for my head. I don't know how to act here."

"How ironic," Omega-Xis commented, "They hate the real you but are crazy about this version of you. Imagine the look on their faces once they realize who you really are." Mega Man could only imagine. A lot of denial and horror would spread among the girls if they ever discovered that the heroic Mega Man was the infamous Netto Kusanagi.

"Just enjoy the moment for a while," Lyra Note said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Mega Man looked up at her as she smiled, "This is something you're gonna experience for a long time to come, so it's best to get used to it."

"I can't help but feel you're talking from experience," Mega Man muttered.

Mega Man suddenly felt a pulse of magic and looked up to see a blue magic circle glowing in the air. It released a rain of glitter that spread out and hit the students. One by one, the students yawned and collapsed all around Mega Man and Lyra Note.

"This... is familiar..." Lyra said, blinking at the sight of the sleeping students.

"You're really troublesome, Kusanagi-kun," another voice said. Standing over at the edge of the sleeping crowd was Sona, looking very impassive. Tsubaki stood next to her in attendance.

"Sorry about this, Kaichou," Mega Man apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "It's... complicated."

"Netto!" Rias called as she ran over with Akeno. "You aren't hurt, are you?

"A little banged up, but I'm good," Mega Man replied, holding his thumb and pointer together. "The robot got away, though..."

"True," Sona sighed, pressing the rim of her glasses, "Obviously nobody programmed the Three Laws of Robotics in that thing. I'm assuming that it will come back, right?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Mega Man answered.

"If it's a threat to the school, it must be dealt with," Sona decided. "Even if it is not supernatural in nature." Both Mega Man and Lyra Note nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long for the crowd of students to wake up from the magic induced sleep and found that Mega Man and Lyra Note had already gone to their disappointment.

With Lyra Note now joining them, the ORC along with Sona and Tsubaki were trying to figure out what to do about the runaway killer robot. Asia fretted over Netto as she healed him. SUNSTAR had roughed him up pretty good.

"SUNSTAR is a military robot made by those hacks at UNIT," Netto explained as Asia continued healing him. "It's pretty obvious it was made specifically to kill me and Lyra Note. It scans whatever Battle Card I use and takes it as weapon data, making it a weapon for its own usage. It's the perfect battle robot."

"Alright, so killer robot on the loose. Typical. What I'd like to know is why do these UNIT folks have it out for us?" Lyra Note asked, sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed sipping on some tea prepared by Akeno. Besides the time Lyra took control of her, Lyra Note did not remember a time she ever did anything to warrant the organization coming after her.

"Because they believe the two of you are dangerous," said Rias, staring at her intently from her desk while her Queen stood next to her. "You have powers that they believe make you a threat. They also want to try to drive off any alien lifeforms. So, they created this android as a counter-measure."

"They sound paranoid," Lyra Note commented, tilting her head curiously.

"But their paranoia isn't unfounded. Humans don't like feeling weak or being reminded of their limits. If they feel threatened by something, they create something to equal the playing field for them. It's been that way for as long as anyone has remembered," Sona replied, standing near Rias' desk with Tsubaki at her side.

"Alright, I get that, but how about we focus on the killer android that's on the loose?" Lyra Note asked. "I mean, you should have a way to track it down, right?"

"Stealth mode. It's emitting interference that prevents any sort of tracker from locking on," Netto informed her.

"So it could just show up when we least expect it." Lyra didn't like the sound of that. "And you say it can learn from experience, meaning it just learned something from our fight earlier."

"It's gathering combat data. For what, I don't know. I'm also not sure if it's programming is faulty or if someone is controlling it."

"Which means that we'll have to find it," Lyra Note replied. "But since it's in stealth mode that could be pretty impossible. I don't suppose the rest of you know how to locate a robot on the loose, do you?" Everyone else in the room slowly shook their heads. Lyra Note gave a sigh, "I thought so. So we're all stuck."

"We aren't exactly rocket scientists, Lyra Note-san," Yuuto pointed out. "This is out of our usual repertoire."

Rias and her peerage were more accustomed to supernatural threats to the city. Aliens still fell under the category. However, dealing with a purely technological threat was outside of the norm for them. Centuries ago, magic knew no equal. However, mundane humans developed technology to the point it rivaled magic itself. Why bother with a fire spell when a flamethrower was just as effective? The Power of Destruction? Even the atomic bomb was greater than the gift Rias possessed. Scrying? Most satellites nowadays are equipped with cameras and transmission antenna.

"Well you better figure something out before that thing modifies its parameters and decides everyone in this room is a threat," said Lyra Note.

"Hm... if I had the materials I could build something that could erase the data on the robot," Lala hummed in thought, "A machine as complex as that can't run with a blank OS."

There was a quick knock on the door, breaking the conversation. "Excuse me, do you have a minute?" The door slowly opened up and Mami quickly peeked her head inside, "Can I borrow Netto-kun for a short time?"

Netto blinked, "What is it?"

* * *

Both Netto and Mami stood outside of the ORC's door. The magical girl needed to speak to him in private in relation to the android that had attacked, and he wasn't expecting what she had just told him.

"You called Rei and Reika to find the android for us?" he said in disbelief, staring at her dumbly, "Mami-san, I could've sworn they taught you the importance of secrecy back where you worked. Buchou did stress to me that magic isn't something you can just tell people about."

"So did my superiors, but Rei-kun and Reika-chan were quick to tell me about your secret when they saw you were in trouble," Mami reasoned, folding her arms with her eyes closed. "They can be trusted. And besides, they were watching that battle we had against those alien guards the other day. The secret is pretty much out to them already."

"Eh?" Netto blinked. He palmed his face as he realized what she meant, "The drones. Of course."

"Yes," Mami nodded as she opened her eyes, "And besides, when we were finally let out I found a bunch of missed calls made by Rei-kun. When I called him he sounded very frantic, so I asked if he could come over to help with the problem. They should be arriving soon."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Netto asked, putting his hands in his pockets, "I haven't exactly told them that devils were real."

"They know magic is real," Mami answered with a reassuring smile. "They've seen mine. Best to keep it that way, wouldn't you say so?"

* * *

SUNSTAR touched down in the middle of the woods, successfully managing to escape from both Lyra Note and Mega Man. As it gazed upon the tree, it had a sudden impulse to sit in the shade. SUNSTAR sat down and scanned its surroundings. It noticed a butterfly flying across its visor. Curious, SUNSTAR raised a hand and the butterfly rested on its finger.

SUNSTAR studied the butterfly, tilting its head.

* * *

Both twins walked toward the old school house, and both were nearly floored by the sophisticated structure of the place. "Wow, when Netto said this club got a building to themselves, he wasn't joking," whistled Rei, impressed.

"Privileged rich kids always get what they want," retorted Reika, frowning. She was less than impressed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Reika, they're not like those asshats back from our old school. Netto said so. Be cool, okay?" Rei warned her.

Reika let out a sigh and relented. "Fine...but I'm still not liking this."

Rei shrugged and went to knock on the door. "Hey, Netto! Is anyone here?" The door quickly opened, and Netto was right behind it with his hand on the door handle. In attendance with him was Mami.

"Hey, what's up?" Netto asked.

"Mami-chan!" Rei smiled when he saw his girlfriend, instantly ignoring Netto. He went past the younger boy and quickly pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Glad to see you too, Rei," Netto muttered as he was ignored, hands on his hips.

"I'm fine, Rei-kun," Mami replied with a warm smile, hugging him back. "But thank you for being concerned."

"Well, you're my girlfriend. When you didn't return my calls before, I nearly had a heart attack," Rei said.

"He thought you were in an accident and checked every hospital trying to look for you," added Reika, holding her hands behind her head.

"That's so sweet of you," Mami beamed, lightly pecking him on the cheek. "But you know I can take care of myself, don't you?"

"I figured it as much," Rei admitted, blushing lightly from her kiss, "But... you're my first girlfriend you know. Something like that... it's a once in a lifetime deal you know."

Mami's smile widened, "Oh, Rei-kun."

"Mami-chan..."

"Rei-kun..."

"Mami-chan..."

"Rei-kun..."

"Mami-chan..."

"Rei-kun..."

"Em... are we interrupting something?"

Rei and Mami stopped were interrupted by a womanly voice from their moment of intimacy. Turning they both saw the members of the ORC, Sona, Tsubaki, and Lyra Note with varying looks at the couple. They both blushed brightly as they realized the position they were in.

"Oh by all means, please continue," Rias smiled with her arms folded, "We don't mean to be rude."

"Ara ara, ufufu~. Seeing to lovers in a romantic escape is always so much fun," Akeno giggled, holding her hand over her mouth.

Mami and Rei, embarrassed, jumped apart. After being in a long-distance relationship for so long, being able to hug and hold hands was something of a novelty. They still got lost in each other's eyes, though. Just like when they video-chatted online.

"I was wondering when they were gonna stop. Such lovebirds," Reika sighed humorously. She took a glance at the ORC, "And these guys are your sempai? I guess they do look kindaaaa..." the reason for Reika suddenly trailing off? Her eyes had just landed on the charming and handsome Yuuto Kiba and her mind had shut down just like that.

"You must be Netto's friends. A pleasure meeting you both. He's told us so much," Yuuto smiled. In Reika's field of sight, the prince charming was engulfed in a pink aura with sparkles shining around him.

"Hehehe..." Reika gurgled dreamily as her eyes lidded halfway and her cheeks grew rosy red, "Hi..."

"So yeah, I'm Rei. Netto's friend and Mami-chan's girlfriend," Rei replied with a respectful bow, "And googly eyes over there is my sister Reika."

"I know. Yuuto-kun has that effect on most women," Rias smiled, looking amused. "All that aside, Mami-chan says that you two and Netto-kun can help us with our robot dilemma?"

"If you're asking us if we can help you track and destroy it, then yeah we can do that," Rei answered. "But we're gonna need a place that has lots of computers to do it."

* * *

 **(Insert Song - Uwasasareru Mono - To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)**

The school's computer lab was like a large university classroom, without any windows and air conditioning to keep the equipment from overheating. On the descending rows of desks were state of the art computers that had holographic hard light monitors. Netto and the twins worked together to set several computers with plenty of hard light monitors surrounding them. Each one of them were focused, their fingers jolting all over the keyboards as data ran over the screens. They all remained silent as their eyes wandered back and forth from screen to screen.

"That's very impressive," Sona muttered, looking on with her comrades while she fidgeted with her glasses, "I can't even use a computer like that."

"So cool..." Lala whispered in awe.

"We have to do it like this, or else the terminals here won't be able to keep up with the processing even with the huge network capacity," Netto said, his eyes not leaving the screens. "Me, the twins, and another one who isn't here right now are what you would call Grey Hat Hackers."

"A 'grey hat' hacker?" Asia questioned.

"There are three types of hackers in the world. White Hat Hackers the kind of hackers who break into protected systems and networks to assist them. If they can break into them than anyone can break into them. They show these companies the weaknesses so they can improve their security," Rei explained. "Black Hat Hackers are just criminals. They break into systems and networks to steal information and even money from people's accounts. But Grey Hat Hackers like us follow our own rules, just without any malicious intent."

"And some of the time we can target people for revenge," Reika added. "Administer our own brand of karmic justice." The twins fist-bumped as they grinned unabashedly.

Reactions varied from surprise, amazement, and curiosity. To think Netto hung out with such people. Sona had a look that seemed like she was thinking hard about something, while Koneko casted Netto a suspicious look behind his back.

"And is Netto a hacker like yourselves?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, the four of us are a gang," Rei answered proudly.

"You say there's _four_ of you? You mean there's another member?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, he has issues that keep him from going out much," Rei answered, looking glum, "When we told him about this place, he hid under his bed. No bullshit."

Rias looked to Netto for an explanation. "Venustraphobia, or fear of beautiful women. He can't look at one from a TV without going catatonic, let alone a picture. But if he comes too close to one, he really panics. If he saw you he would flip his lid. It makes sense that he would avoid Kouh Academy since it used to be an all-female school and houses a lot of attractive girls."

"Oh my," Asia frowned sympathetically.

"Yeah, but he can still function okay around me. Still not sure how to feel about that," Reika said with a frown.

"Have you tried hypnotherapy?" Rias suggested.

"We tried _everything_. As far as we know, the only attractive girls that don't cause him to get anxiety attacks are girls in video games or 2D girls," Netto responded.

Reika opened up her bag and took out two six packs of energy drinks and snacks. "Our fuel," said Reika as she popped open an energy drink and gulped it all down. "OK! I'm ready!"

"Are they really as good as they say they are?" Koneko asked Yuuto. She was doubtful that these two were expert hackers.

"We just have to see, won't we?" Yuuto shrugged, smiling.

"OK, I've hacked into Earth's satellite surveillance network. Transferring to Kodama's security network now," said Reika. "What about you, bro?"

"Modifying its parameters to look for our android. If it's anywhere in the city, we'll find it," said Rei.

"It probably needs a place to recharge and repair itself. Someplace where it can get spare parts," Reika returned.

"But well-hidden that it won't risk being found by accident," Rei replied.

"OK, I've hacked into the city's power grid. Locking onto any surges of power that is higher than normal," said Netto.

"Still looking via satellite," replied Reika, her fingers rapidly tapping over the keyboard. "Where are you, tin man? Net, think you can give us a boost us up with your technopathy?"

Netto smiled as he flexed his fingers, "Can a geek with a Commodore 64 hack into NASA?" His eyes flashed blue as energized circuitry ran from his fingers and zipped around the screens. "OK computers, tell me what I need to know." The machines quickly blinked and started showing active images from various cameras all over the city.

Risa couldn't help but whistle, "They're good."

"Really good," Sona added. She observed Rei and Reika as they worked. They didn't have supernatural abilities, but their hacking skills were superior.

"Alright, I've pinpointed the android and..." Reika trailed off before she gulped. "Oh...this is not good. Net, you might wanna get to AMAKEN Labs."

Netto slowly widened his eyes, and even slower turned towards her, "The android's there?"

"The android's there."

 **(End Song)**

* * *

SUNSTAR had broken into AMAKEN labs in search for spare parts to repair itself. As soon as it was seen by the staff, they fled for the exits. They didn't matter. None of them mattered. It needed to repair itself. Scanning the lab, which was for Research & Development, SUNSTAR found the parts it needed. They would do nicely.

* * *

" _We can't waste any time just sitting here, now can we?"_ Omega-Xis said. _"We'd better get there pronto."_

"Don't need to tell me twice," Netto agreed, nodding at his transer, "Get me there!" A green digital wave quickly engulfed Netto, shocking both Rei and Reika as they nearly recoiled, before he beamed into the computer screen.

"Lyra, we're going too," Lyra Note nodded to her guitar.

"Got it!" Lyra shimmered in a pink digital wave before she too vanished into the computer screen.

"We should be getting on our way as well," Rias added, turning to her servants. "Can we trust you both to keep an eye out for the android?"

"Leave it to us," Rei nodded.

"One more thing, the place is under lockdown," Reika informed. "At least you won't have to worry about anyone getting in the-" Reika turned behind her to look back, finding to her shock that everyone else had suddenly disappeared. "Alright... that's just creepy. You know, life was less complicated before we learned magic was real."

* * *

Already SUNSTAR was ransacking the R&D lab, tearing apart whatever machine it could get its hands on. The alarms and the lockdown were none of its concern. It needed to repair itself and upgrade itself for a future confrontation. Its systems quickly picked up a surge of EM Wave energy flashing from one of the cameras in the lab. As soon as it looked up, two beams of green and pink zipped all over the room before beaming down behind the android. The lights reformed into solids, transforming into Mega Man and Lyra Note.

 **(Insert Song - SUN GOD - Rockman Xover CSS)**

"Sorry, but if you're here for shopping then you're out of luck. The store is closed," remarked Mega Man, pointing his Mega Buster.

"So how about you go ahead and see yourself out?" Lyra Note added, holding her guitar up. SUNSTAR turned to face both Mega Man and Lyra Note. It scanned them and made a threat assessment. Without warning, it went ahead and formed two cannons on both of its hands and fired blasts of energy at the two EM Wave Humans. Mega Man jumped about to avoid getting shot, shooting blasts from his Mega Buster to return fire.

" _Pulse Song!"_ Lyra Note lept into the air as she struck the strings on her instrument. A loud squeal echoed from the guitar and launched towards SUNSTAR in the form of a heart shaped sound wave. Jets burst out of SUNSTAR's feet, giving it a boosting jump as it avoided the Pulse Song. As the sound blast exploded underneath it, its left arm transformed into a machine gun and it quickly fired energy pellets at her. "Eek! Not fun!" Lyra Note screeched, flipping around to avoid the gunfire.

"Fall down! Fall down! Fall down!" Mega Man ranted, firing blasts from his Cannon. SUNSTAR looked down and held out its hand, absorbing the energy from the cannon and then threw it right back at Mega Man. "Crud!" Mega Man cursed as he jumped to the side, the explosive burst of the blast knocking him to the far side of the room. He groaned as he rubbed his chest, slowly getting off from the wall.

"Watch out in front of you!" Lyra Note called.

"What the-?!" Mega Man gasped. SUNSTAR was charging at him at full speed with glowing swords sliding out from its forearms. He quickly dropped and rolled out of the way just as the swords slashed through the wall, engraving two glowing slash markings across. The android chased after him, swinging its swords at him and forcing the boy to jump out and about, even wall kicking to flip over and bounce next to Lyra Note.

"He's adapting!" Omega-Xis observed.

"Yeah, I noticed. That learning chip is being put to good use," Mega Man frowned. As both EM Wave life forms try to form some kind of quick strategy, colors of red, blue and yellow flashed behind them. Three magic circles appeared, allowing the ORC, Sona and Tsubaki of Kuoh Academy's student council, and the mage Mami to step out.

"Sorry for the lateness. You both alright?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, just holding out," Mega Man nodded. "That robot is starting to adapt. It's quickly picking up on our fighting style." SUNSTAR in the meantime took noticed of the new arrivals and it recalculated the threat level. If it had emotions, it would not like the odds.

So it did what any weaponized android did: pepper its body with weapon after weapon and fire with everything it got. And with the abilities it copied, it had a much larger arsenal. Lasers, missiles, and bullets that cut through the air and aimed at the group. No one was willing to take the chance with fate. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and Mami quickly put up five magic circles in front of everyone. Their magic instinctively combined to form one large transparent magic circle, blocking the barrage of the attack. The impact caused explosion after explosion, fire spreading all around and almost engulfing the lab. "That thing isn't fucking around with us!" Koneko exclaimed. "It's not going to take prisoners!"

"Net, can you try and get your technopathy to work on it again?" Rias asked, her hand still up to keep the shield intact as SUNSTAR was now throwing missiles at it.

"Not sure," Mega Man said, unsure, "The last time I tried it completely went past it, which shouldn't have happened." Then a thoughtful look appeared on his face, "But maybe if I can get close enough to make my technopathy to work on the inside..."

"Then I have an idea," Rias nodded. "Everyone! Rally to the center! I need heavy hitters!" The shield quickly dropped and the group sprung into action, moving around SUNSTAR before it could react. "Akeno, hold him steady!" Rias ordered.

"I'm on it!" the Gremory Queen nodded, her hands lighting up with electricity. She threw her hands down as magnetic waves bent to her will, freezing SUNSTAR in its tracks. It still managed to move slightly, if only a little.

"Sona, Mami, force him down!" Rias continued. Both the magical girl and the Sitri heiress nodded and each used their own method of doing so, controlling the water moisture in the air to create water ropes for Sona, and yellow ribbons slipping out from the ground for Mami. Both wrapped around SUNSTAR and forced the android down flat to the floor. "Everyone! On him NOW!" Rias shouted. Everyone rushed in onto the android and jumped on, Mega Man being the first to land onto SUNSTAR. Soon it started to form into a large dog pile. "Link arms! Hold him down!" she shouted as the dog pile continued to form. "Net, try and do something about his system!"

"I'm working on it!" Mega Man nodded from underneath the pile. His technopathy didn't work the last time, but he hoped that the second time was the charm especially at such a close range. His eyes lit up blue as he quickly began to scan for whatever he could find, but he wasn't sure when the unpredictable machine would break free and the weight of the pile over him added to the pressure. It was near suffocating. His hand felt over the machine's structure, but then his eyes widened as he felt something weird.

"Wh-what?!"

"I-if we can keep him down long enough, Netto should be able to shut him down," Rias grunted, the dog pile struggling around like some form of a fleshy and hairy blob. But then rays of red light started to break through the gaps.

"Um, it's good strategy," Mami gulped, quickly noticing the light rays, "Unfortunately, I'm starting to think that maybe this was a bad i-"

A sudden and massive energy burst threw the group off SUNSTAR, sending them scattering. SUNSTAR stood back up. It pointed its arm forward and transformed it into a very fearsome cannon and opened fire, launching a massive wave of power. Lala and Yuuto quickly moved out of the way and avoided the shot, letting it blow a massive hole through the wall.

"It's tough!" Lala exclaimed, looking at the wall uneasily.

"The next best thing we can do is try and remove his arms," Sona grimaced. "Tsubaki, disarm him! You too, Kiba-kun!"

Both her Queen and the Knight obeyed, quickly moving towards the android. Tsubaki pulled out a naginata and spun it at her side while Yuuto summoned a black sword that seemed thicker than his other ones. As soon as they struck, SUNSTAR had already slid out its swords and blocked their blades. The devils continued striking hard and fast, their blades moving in blurs so fast the eye alone couldn't perceive them. SUNSTAR was countering fast and hard, putting up its defences. It grabbed Tsubaki's naginata and threw her into Yuuto, spinning them both around before tossing them into a wall. Yuuto just managed to take the brunt of the blow to shield her, but the impact of the throw caused them to drop their weapons.

"Are you alright?" Yuuto managed to ask after his senses came back.

"I'll... manage," Tsubaki replied, blushing slightly from the contact of his body.

Koneko took hold of whatever parts she could find and started throwing at SUNSTAR. This only proved to be a minor annoyance to the android as it was only slightly knocked around from the blows. It rocketed towards her and threw down its fist. Koneko quickly jumped back as soon as it came down, watching it's hand sink in. It pulled back its fist and threw it at her again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lala shouted swooping in and grabbing it by the arm. For a girl who looked very slim, she was incredibly strong. Strong enough to resist SUNSTAR's strength. She planted her foot on the robot's side and gave a growl as she pulled hard. Metal shredded loudly as SUNSTAR's arm was ripped out of the socket. It stumbled back was sparks flew from the gap.

Koneko blinked in surprise, not expecting Lala to display that kind of power. "You're strong."

"Hehe, thanks! You too!" Lala smiled, rubbing her head.

SUNSTAR looked over at Lala. Then it looked over at the spot where it's arm used to be. A swarm of metal suddenly spilled out of the gap, twisting and shifting, and then it formed into a brand new arm. It was as good as the one Lala hand her her hands, and it flexed its wrist as if to just show off.

"It reformed its whole arm?!" Yuuto exclaimed.

"Nanomachines, son!" Omega-Xis replied. "I don't think tearing it apart is gonna do any good!"

Rias clicked her tongue as she began shooting blasts of her Power of Destruction. Mami joined in by firing bullets from her guns, as well as Lyra Note with her weaponized speakers. But SUNSTAR was zipping back and forth and all over, leaving craters from the missed shots. "I need to get a clear shot!" she growled. She looked over to Mega Man, "Netto, I need you to promote yourself to Knight!"

"Roger!" Mega Man nodded and stretched his arms out. _"Star Promotion: Dragon Knight!"_ A deep emerald aura appeared around him and formed into a Chinese dragon. It gave a loud hiss before slithering up and diving back down onto Mega Man, exploding in a mix of wind and leaves. The wind blew away the fire and left Mega Man in his Dragon Knight armor. _"Elemental Cyclone!"_ He spun around and transformed into a large tornado of leaves, making the wind rip around the room as it moved toward SUNSTAR. The android was quickly being sucked into the tornado. Its jets tried to pull itself out from the winds, but it was much too strong. Finally, the jets gave out and SUNSTAR was sucked inside the tornado.

Rias watched careful, targeting the android being tossed inside the winds. She reared back her hand as red mist pulled in her hands. "Just one shot..." And shot blasted forward. The beam tore through the android. In one swoop, it exploded. Parts flew up and about, spilling everywhere.

 **(Song End)**

"We did it!" Lala cheered as she jumped and punched the air.

"Finally..." Lyra Note sighed, relieved. That was probably the hardest battle of their lives. "Glad to see the fighting's over, but right now it's past my _showtime!_ I'll see you all later!" Lyra Note waved coyly before vanishing in a shimmer of rainbows.

"Ah... she just disappeared," Mami blinked.

"I suppose she was just busy. Is everyone alright? Does anyone require healing?" Asia asked.

"Nah, we're good," Mega Man replied.

"Let's just all go home for now," Rias said, a slight smile on her face. "I'm sure UNIT will be on their way here, and they might not be happy to see their little toy demolished."

* * *

"Whew. That was close," said Rei as he saw the SUNSTAR's signal had gone silent.

"Yeah, it was intense. Really glad we hacked the security cams, huh?" Reika replied, leaning over her chair with an easy smile.

"Definitely. I did not want to miss that," her brother grinned

"Especially Mami using her ribbons," Reika giggled as a perverted grin appeared on her face, "Hm, that's pretty kinky if you think about it."

"Reika!" her brother exclaimed blushing.

"Come on! Don't say you never imagined her using those ribbons on you intimately."

"Get a boyfriend."

"Nice comeback!"

* * *

Nearly an hour later, everyone had returned home. Netto sat on the observation site looking at the setting sun, his arm and foot resting on his knee. He gave a tired sigh, pulling his goggles over his eyes and gazing up the sky to watch the EM Waves dancing around. If he hadn't been so engaged with stargazing, he might not have noticed footsteps walking on the grass next to them. Looking up, he found to his surprised Rias smiling cutely at him.

"Though I might find you here," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Buchou?" Netto blinked, "Thought you would be home."

"With everything that happened over the course of few days, I wanted to see how you were doing." Rias sat down next to Netto and looked up at the sky, "I can see why you like to come to this place," she smiled, "The view is nice."

"If you think the view is this good, you should see it with Visualizer," Netto said, offering the goggles to her. Rias took the goggles and pressed it over her eyes, watching the various streams of colors through the lenses.

"Beautiful," Rias gasped in amazement, "I have to get Beelzebub-sama to make one of these Visualizers. They're really amazing."

"Courtesy of my dad," Netto smiled, looking back at the skyline. "I just really love technology. With the right equipment, you could pretty much do whatever you can. You can make glasses to see into other worlds and even make artificial life forms. I guess even SUNSTAR can classify as an artificial life form."

"SUNSTAR?" Rias blinked respectively.

"My psychic powers aren't just limited to just controlling machines you know," Netto replied. "I can sense them, hear them, and see through them. SUNSTAR hard only one function, and that was to hunt down anomalies like me. But when we cornered him... I felt something odd in the programming."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like it was contemplating an existence beyond its programming. Like it wanted to learn more besides how to fight. Like it wanted to learn...how to live," Netto lied down on his back and gazed upward, "It formed a consciousness beyond its programming, a ghost."

"A ghost? You mean like a soul?"

Netto nodded. "And a soul that creates an individual. It was creating the countless ingredients that make up the body and mind. As it continued to function, it wasn't just evolving through battle, but through interaction with the environment around it. It's like all the components that make me as an individual with my own personality. I have a face and a voice to distinguish myself from everyone else but my thoughts and memories are unique only to me and I have a sense of my own destiny. And that's not all, but I have my own way of collecting information, giving birth to my consciousness."

Rias pulled her legs up to her chest, "So SUNSTAR could have been able to develop a will and soul of its own?"

"I think so. Independent androids aren't uncommon, and they usually look human. It's usually really easy to mistake them for humans unless you look closely," Netto answered. "I kinda feel bad that we destroyed it. Maybe if it wasn't trying to kill us there could have been a lot we could do with SUNSTAR. Whoever created it was a mad genius."

Rias looked over at Netto and smiled slightly. She crawled over to him and climbed on top, straddling his waist, "Then perhaps maybe it wanted to find a reason for its existence other than just being programmed to fight, right?"

Netto blushed, "I guess you can put it like that."

Rias giggled and leaned down his head, "You think too much sometimes."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's cute."

Netto smiled bashfully, simply resigning himself to his master as the both looked up at the darkening sky.

* * *

"...And so with that, Project SUNSTAR has officially been scrapped," Takuya reported to General Evangeline in her office. "All of the recovered parts will be used in the next projects."

"And what about the doctor who was heading the project, Dr. Song?" Evangeline asked, leaning on her desk.

"Fired, ma'am. Her project did not perform the task and so she had to be let go," Takuya answered gruffly.

Evangeline frowned slightly, "That's a petty reason to fire someone. But I suppose it's for the best. Maybe the girl can find a better institution. Alright, Commander. You may go." Takuya bowed and exited her office. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Evangeline got up from her desk and went around, pulling out one of the drawers. She reached in and pulled out a half-wrapped taiyaki. She took a small bite out of it and gave a gruff sigh.

"Earth food still tastes weird."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** This chapter took a lot longer than I expected it too, but I finally managed to finish it. I hope things aren't as spread out as I think they are but I needed to cover as many loose ends as I could before moving on.


	18. Festival of Crabs

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **18th Contact: Festival of Crabs**

" _Today's top story- a mysterious android appeared in the school grounds of Kuoh Academy and injured one of the students present on the scene. Interestingly enough, Mega Man and an unknown entity arrived at the scene of the incident shortly after that and chased off the rogue android. Hm. Now, I'm not sure about you but I find that very coincidental. I'm getting the feeling that someone is suffering from a little Hero Syndrome. It's bad enough that these attacks are plague the city as a whole, but now they've gone as far as reaching high schools. We can't even know that our children are safe anymore..."_

D.J. Mikogami once again took the opportunity to trash talk Mega Man in light of the latest incident, and Shuko was watching from her living room. She, like everyone else in Japan if not the whole world, knew he had a habit of bad mouthing anything that looked suspicious to him. Before all this, his main targets of complaint were random punk kids or politicians. These days he was getting more material to fuel his fire.

"It's gotten dangerous these days..." she whispered to herself. She turned the television off and got off from her seat, going up the stairs to get her son.

She was very much aware of the android that went amok in the city. It broke into AMAKEN Labs and it put the entire facility into lockdown. It was an extreme measure so that nobody could get out, including thieves who might want to escape with whatever tech they might have stolen. Shuko wasn't ignorant. While AMAKEN developed tools to better mankind, she knew it was possible to weaponize those tools. Human history proved it. Luckily nothing was stolen, and she suspected that the Mega Man character might have had a hand in it. The security wasn't able to properly tell because there were signs of hackers blocking out the cameras at the time of the incident.

She walked up to Netto's door and knocked on it, "Netto! Are you up yet? Come on, we have to get going now!" She didn't bother to wait for an answer, twisting the knob and opening the door. And what she found in his room was something she was definitely not prepared for.

* * *

Just a minute or so before Shuko went into Netto's room, his alarm blared loudly and broke apart whatever dream he might've been having. Too lazy to get up from his bed yet, he stretched his hand up and snapped his fingers. A spark of blue static jolted from his fingers and the alarm went into snooze mode. He grumbled quietly and turned over to his side, slipping his arm back into his covers.

 _ **Squeeze**_

Netto flinched, feeling a familiar sensation of something warm, soft, and round in the palm of his hand. His eyes snapped open and he found the sleeping face of Lala in front of him. "What the-?!" he gasped, shooting up from the bed. The covers flung off of him from the rushed momentum and revealed Lala in her birthday suit, not helping his hormones. Next to her, there was what looked like to be a small plush toy with a round head and small bat-like wings on its back wearing a blue and white little suit with a red tie, sleeping. "Oh, it's just Peke..." Netto felt himself calm down from the revelation. Looking around the rest of his bed, he could see both Asia and Rias sleeping. Just like Lala, they were butt naked too.

During the night when Lala first arrived to the Kusanagi Household, all three girls wanted to sleep in Netto's bed with him. He was still getting used to finding Rias in his bed with him that morning, but when two more attractive girls joined him in the bed he couldn't figure out either or not he was the luckiest guy in the world. Yeah, he would deny being a pervert every chance he got but he would still daydream about girls like every other guy his age. Lala joined in because she wanted to sleep with Netto, and Asia because she didn't want to "get left behind" as she put it.

Thus he found himself fulfilling the dream of every red-blooded teenage boy: being in bed with multiple, naked, hot girls.

He had to thank God for this. Oh wait. In coming headache.

The girls all groaned quietly, slowly waking up. "Grrm... good morning, Netto-san," Asia continued, stretching out her arms. Her hair actually concealed her breasts as he noticed.

"Good morning," Rias yawned tiredly.

"Um... good morning, ladies," Netto nodded, stuttering slightly. He was still trying to get used to being in bed with them. He looked over at Rias, the girl rubbing her head. Looking closely, he noticed that there seemed to be bags under her eyes. "Buchou? You... didn't sleep well?"

"Hm?" Rias blinked, looking over at Netto. "Oh, sorry Netto," she smiled kindly at him, "I just had a little bad dream. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Really? That's cool I guess," Netto replied. He didn't notice that his eyes were wandering slightly gazing at her exposed rack and thighs. He felt like he should've gotten used to them by now.

"You like what you see, Net?" His eyes jerked back up at his master, giving him a sly smirk.

"Huh?" Netto blushed, realizing what he was doing. "Woah, sorry! Didn't mean it!"

"You don't have to be so shy about the subject. I mean, why would I sleep in your bed with you if I didn't want you to see?" Rias laughed.

Netto calmed down, but not by much, "You really are the devil, Buchou."

"Thank you," Rias smiled. "Now let's get get out of bed so we can start today's morning training. After that we can get breakfast and head over to the Gibson District for the festival."

"Yeah, got it," Netto nodded. He looked over behind him, seeing that Lala was still sound asleep. "Hey, Lala. Come on, we have to get up," he said, shaking her gently.

"Mmm... just five minutes more, daddy. I'll be up soon..." Lala z'ed cutely, snuggling deeper into the mattress.

"Hm... she's not used to this, is she?" Rias muttered, folding her arms under her chest. "I should probably do something about that."

"We can't really stay in bed all day, Lala," Netto said, "I know it's Sunday but we still have to- WAUGH!" He found himself getting suddenly interrupted when the alien's arms suddenly shot out and reeled him down with her, smothering him in her sinful valley. Rias' eyes widened in surprise while Asia gasped loudly.

"Hehehe... ne-ne, Netto-kun," Lala purred, her eyes cracking open as she smothered him into her cleavage, though it was clear she was still half asleep, "I wanna play some bedtime games. Come play with me, okay?"

"L-Lala-san, you can't do that!" Asia shouted trying to pull off Netto from her. It turned out that doing so was near impossible. Each time Asia tugged, Lala's grip on the young boy only got stronger. And each vice grip was squeezing on him further, "Come on! It's morning already!"

Netto was having an even harder time with the ordeal.

' _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS!'_ was the thought running through his head as his face buried into her mounds. He still managed to get total control over himself in spite of her heavenly soft F-cups being forced against his face. _'D-Damn it! I can't be perving out right now! Not when I'm being suffocated! Think Netto, think! Shit! I can't do that when I'm blacking out!'_

He choked when he felt Lala's shockingly slender arms grip tighter around his neck. How strong was this girl!? It felt like she was as physically powerful as Koneko! His vision was getting hazy as he kept struggling to break free from Lala's iron grip and her soft pillow-like prison. His armed tried feeling around for anything he could use, landing on the thin layer that was her tail. Without thinking thanks to the lack of oxygen in his brain, he quickly grabbed tightly.

"EEE!" Lala's eyes snapped wide open and her cheeks turned rosy red, her teeth clenching as a sharp squeal escaped, "N-Netto-kun... not my tail... it's sensitive..."

"Her tail?" Rias blinked in confusion. A realizing look came on her face as she understood what it meant, "Didn't Omega-Xis say that a Devilukian's weak point is their tail?"

' _Their tail? Yes! I have a weakness! I can break free!'_ Netto mentally cheered. He gripped the tail tighter and began rubbing and tugging for good measure. His fingers even managed to find their way to the spade end and he wasted no time fondling with it, managing to finger around the pointed top end tip.

"Ah... _ah... AH!_ " Lala moaned louder and trembled harder, her lips shaking and her arms loosening from each pant. Netto felt the section of her arms loosen and he quickly broke loose, shaking the fuzz from his head.

"Wooo... That was close," Netto wheezed as he rubbed his stiff neck. "I heard of marshmallow hell, but that was up to eleven down there."

"Ahem... Netto..." Rias began, pointed behind him coyly.

"Yes?" he asked cluelessly. He suddenly felt a body land on his back and arms wrapping around him like a snake's tail to a prey. He felt breasts squeeze up on his back and a hot breath breathing hard in his ear. Startled from the surprise assault, he turned his head. Lala's face was flushed, her eyes squinted, and she looked highly out of breath with a small speak of drool coming out of her mouth, very much like the face Akeno makes whenever she gets... motivated.

"I... ahhn... I can't... hold... anymore..." Lala huffed eroticly, her eyes glissening, "When someone... touches... m'tail... like that... I... go..."

' _This is what he meant as a weakness?!'_ Netto, Rias, and Asia all screamed in their minds.

"I go crrrraaaaaaazzyyyyyy~!" Lala groaned, tightening her hold on Netto again. She trembled hard and heavy, and Netto was pretty sure he almost got his fluids squeezed out of him like a toothpaste. She let out the cutest squeak as her body went through the throes of ecstasy. She pulled in one last squeeze before she collapsed on his back and sighed in his neck. What's more was that there was even a very noticeable wet stain forming rapidly between their bodies. "Mm... ok, I'm awake now. But that was a really sneaky thing to do!" she sighed, a soft blush disappearing from her face.

"Ugh..." Netto was able to say, feeling the air go back into his lungs.

"Um..." Rias is very unsure how to react from what she just witnessed. Asia was just as stunned from the whole thing and didn't really know what to say. "...Since Lala's fully awake now, I think we should get ourselves ready."

"H... hai, Buchou. I'll go get my stuff," Netto replied, still feeling sore from Lala's bearhug. He was about to do just that when a sudden knock on the door made him stiffen in his tracks. And then a voice came from the other side.

"Netto! Are you up yet? Come on, we have to get going now!" Before he could make any attempt to answer or even try to run to the door, the knob twisted and opened up. His mother stood at the doorway and instantly saw three naked girls in bed with him; two she was already acquainted with and one she didn't recognize who was hanging over his back. Netto's pupils shrank and his face turned bright red, realizing how it must look like. Asia's face became bright red and looked down in embarrassment. Rias didn't seem to mind, while Lala was just as chipper as ever.

"Good morning!" the alien princess greeted with a wave, seemingly forgetting that she was giving a free view of her goodies.

Shuko stood quietly, her eyes lidded in a deadpan face and her mouth slightly agape. It was one thing to see her son in bed with one naked girl, but now she had just found two more in bed with him. "G... good morning," she greeted back in a lazy tone. "Netto, please get dressed. I'd like to have a word with you about this." She said nothing more as she slowly closed the door.

Netto groaned as he buried his head in his hands. Of all the times his mother had to be home. Looking sympathetic, Asia rubbed gently rubbed his hair. Lala was a little more pleasant about it though, "So that was your mama? She looks more like your older sister."

"Hmrrm... what'z all that noise?" Peke grumbled, his spiral eyes blinking awake.

"Just my luck," Netto grumbled.

* * *

The girls got appropriately dressed in quick house clothing and sat on the living room sofa. Netto himself was also dressed properly and was standing before his mother. The woman in question stood by with an impassive look on her face. She was very quiet, taken to uncomfortable levels, as she look at Netto, then the girls, then at Netto again. She held her hands at her hips, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to cool her nerves.

Then she exploded.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, HUH!? THREE NAKED GIRLS CUDDLING WITH YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? ANSWER ME!" Shuko shouted in a quick panic, giving her the looks of a comical cartoon character.

"I DIDN'T MAKE THEM SLEEP IN BED WITH ME! IT WAS THEIR CHOICE! IT'S NOT IN MY NATURE TO SAY NO TO GIRLS! WHAT'S MORE WEIRD? GIRLS SUDDENLY WANTING TO SLEEP AND BED WITH SOMEONE OR JUST SAYING NO TO THAT?" Netto shouted back, looking just as equally panicked and cartoonish.

"MULTIPLE GIRLS SLEEPING IN BED WITH YOU, NETTO!" Shuko shot back.

"MOM, I KNOW HOW THIS LOOKS BUT THEY'RE PART OF MY CLUB! THEY SAID THEY JUST WANNA GET CLOSER TO ME!"

"WHAT? TO HAVE ORGIES?"

"TO INSPIRE THEM!"

"TO HAVE ORGIES!?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN REACH THIRD BASE!"

"Mother, can I interject for a minute?" Rias spoke up. Both Netto and Shuko went quiet as she continued talking, "It was our choice to sleep in bed with Netto. We didn't mean to cause any problems."

Shuko looked over at Rias with an arched eyebrow. "Your words? I guess it can't be helped if you want to spend time like that," Shuko sighed, folding her arms. "Look, I get it. He's 14 and at the age of consent. It's normal for boys his age to experiment and fool around with girls he likes. But when a mother sees her son in bed with more than one girl like that she expected to freak out."

"See I told you it wasn't weird mom!" Netto said, starting to feel relieved. "You know I wouldn't do something like-"

"Just a minute, young man," Shuko said, turning her gaze back to him. Netto flinched at the glare, "You aren't out of the woods yet. The last time I checked, there were two girls living under our roof. Why is there a sudden increase in numbers?"

Netto blinked as he turned over to Lala, and then back to her. "Er...well...you see..." How could Netto explain Lala's presence?

"I came from far away!" Everyone turned to Lala as she suddenly spoke up, "Yeah, and I didn't really have any place to go! So Netto-kun said it was OK for me to stay here with him!"

"So, why wasn't I told?" Shuko asked.

"Don't worry, the paperwork is ready," said Rias she handed the letter to Shuko. "It's just things happened so quickly."

Shuko read the letter and then looked at Lala curiously. "Hm, a new transfer student who needs a home," she nodded slightly. "But you know we aren't hosting a hotel. Just because we have the money doesn't mean we can take in everyone. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Uh... well... hm..." Netto stuttered. He hadn't really thought about all of that. He just saw someone who couldn't afford to be a vagabond.

"You need not worry about the accommodations," Rias answered, "The school will happily reimburse you for Lala's needs."

"Oh they are?" Shuko blinked, looking surprised. She closed her eyes as her look softened, "If the school is going to support us then who am I to refuse?" she gave a smile as her eyes opened, "Yes I think that should be fine now. I believe I don't know the name of our new guest though."

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke! A pleasure to meet you, Netto's mama!" Lala introduced herself, bowing.

"It's wonderful meeting you too, Lala-san," Shuko smiled, bowing back. "My name is Shuko Kusanagi. Even though this meeting began on a rocky start, feel free to make yourself at home."

Netto sighed in relief. It looked like the crisis had been averted for now. Things might finally be looking up. "Thanks, mom. Anyway, I'm gonna go exercise with Buchou now so I'll just be-" He turned around and tried to leave for the door, but a quick grip on his shoulder froze him in his steps.

"Not so fast. There is one more thing I still need to do," Shuko said, a strained smile on her face, "Girls, could you all go wait for a moment? I'm not quite finished talking with my son." The trio of young women looked at her oddly, but realized what she meant and quickly went out the door. Seeing the girls had gone, Shuko could now go on with what she had to say privately. "Netto?"

"Y-yes?" Netto began, slowly turning around to face her.

"Now I don't mind the fact that you have several girlfriends. In fact I still would like to have a lot of grandkids. But there are things you need to learn about courtship," Shuko told him, her dry smile still plastered on her face.

"So... what does that mean?" Netto asked nervously.

"It's time you and I finally had 'The Talk'," Shuko said creepily. "I hope you're ready for a crash course in Sex-Ed."

* * *

It was around thirty minutes of wait as the girls sat on the porch of the house, wondering what he and his mother were doing. Their thoughts got interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and the all looked over their shoulders. Netto stepped out of the house, looking extremely haggard.

"Sorry for making you wait..." said Netto as he groaned, sitting down on the step next to them.

"Your mother must've tired you out, huh?" Rias asked, looking worried.

"Netto-san, what happened?" Asia questioned.

Netto opened his eyes, and they looked as though he saw something he wasn't meant to know. "My mom crammed like all the Sex-Ed information she got in my head. She wasn't going to let me go until she was sure I had everything," he answered.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lala observed.

"She was very graphic and descriptive with her explanation. _Very_ graphic and descriptive. And she said that she wasn't finished yet," Netto sighed.

" _You should've seen it,"_ Omega-Xis called from within the Transer, _"I didn't know anyone could use holograms like that. Not to mention those books she's got. Had no idea humans were so flexible-"_

"O-K Omega-Xis, I don't need a refresher course," Netto retorted, "She only let me go since we still have things to do for the festival."

"Ah, yes. The final preparations for the festival. They were delayed because of the android's attack," Rias recalled. "But the other students seemed to be extra motivated in finishing thanks to the presence of your alter ego."

"At least it helped to get things back on schedule," Netto agreed with a nod.

Rias was a first worried that Netto's mother would be some type of issue she would need to work around, even going as far as needing to use her powers to hypnotise her. All devils had the ability to use hypnotic suggestions on humans to have them controlled by their will. It was one of the first things they learned to do. Some devils used such a skill for personal gain, and others used it for higher reasons. Shuko, while indeed somewhat nosy, was pretty happy with Netto gaining new friends the way he was. That eased her worries slightly, but that wasn't what bothered her.

She attempted to use her hypnosis on Shuko during that first morning to at least make explaining things easier. But surprisingly enough it had no effect on her. It was a strange discovery for Rias as she was very sure that Shuko was 100% human with no supernatural knowledge so her hypnosis abilities shouldn't have failed. She managed to get some insight on what she found out during the training trip. Netto was an esper, which prevented him from learning any magical abilities that the rest of her peerage did. If that was the case then he must have some type of psychic barrier that can block psychic suggestions. By that logic, was Shuko also a psychic?

Putting that thought away for now, she stood up and clasped her hands together. "Before we be on our way, we still need to go on with today's training. Netto, I don't expect you to slip up just because of what happened today. Understand?"

"Er... yes, Buchou," Netto nodded slowly. Rias definitely knew when to act strictly in an instant.

* * *

"No, not that one. Not this one. Or this. Or that one."

Up in the invisible realm of the EM Wave space, an armored crab-like being with legs and arms of aqua blue energy sighed. He had big round yellow eyes and a gold symbol for the Cancer constellation on his chest. Before him was a holographic screen sliding through pictures of several bulky men performing feats of strength. From the way he was groaning, he was less than impressed.

"Unbelievable. I've been looking for weeks on end and still no human match! But I know I will find the one. The one that will help be destroy that traitor Omega-Xis 'buku!" A quick beeping from the holoscreen made the FMian blink in surprise. "Hm?"

"Ugh! Let go of me! Let me go!" a young boy with short brown hair, dressed in jeans, a well shirt with a blue stripe over it and an orange wool cap struggled in the grip of a brany security guard. The man was holding the boy by the scruff of his vest, his muscles actually twitching from the movement as he was walking out to the gates.

"You little brat. I thought I told you before to not sneak in without a ticket," the security guard scolded, "Do it again and you'll be in real trouble!"

"Haha!" the FMian grinned, gazing at the man's bulging muscles, "Yes, that's the one! His frequency may not be one hundred percent but that will definitely do for now 'buku!" He morphed into a beam of bright blue light and beamed out of the EM Wave realm and into the real world, blazing down on the two humans and engulfing them in in bright beam.

The light faded away, and the FMian felt his body feel more solid. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed at his claws with childlike wonderment. "Finally... finally I've merged with a human!" he whispered, not realizing that his voice had gained a higher pitch than normal, "I've finally become... the incredible, the amazing, the invincible Cancer Bubble 'buku...!" he cheered dramatically. And then he realized that his feet weren't even touching the ground. "Huh?" he wondered out loud, looking all over himself.

His small body was in a yellow suit with a familiar blue stripe on his chest and an orange vest with large meaty claws that had blue highlights. His face was dark orange with large, bright blue eyes, and his helmet resembled a crab, with side hair that looked like crab legs and yellow stalks on the head. The Cancer symbol rested on his forehead. He blinked dumbly as he looked at the guard, who didn't look very fazed with what had happened.

"Don't let me catch you sneaking around here again," the guard said as he put him down and walked off.

Cancer Bubble stared at the security guard went away. Then he looked down at his small body. Then he looked at his claws. His face was at the moment just two beady eyes and a twitching line, not really sure what to do. At least he knew what to say.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gibson District, the Cosmic Festival was already in full swing. The district was packed with guests, students from Kouh and other schools from within the city, stands, and attracts. All over the various buildings were hard light images of constellations and famous women who contributed to science in one way or another. Some rap music, specifically "Drifter" by Dual Core, was booming on the various speakers within the district and echoed in the air.

On the sidewalk, there was a man in a robot costume doing "The Robot". And in the spirit of the festival, there were people cosplaying as an assortment of SciFi and fantasy characters. So nobody would bat an eye at the sight of an alien in plain sight. It would just look like another cosplayer. There was a pair dressed in full armor walking around hand in hand. One of them looked like a samurai while the other looked like a medieval knight. They looked somewhat intimidating but other than their armor the looked like another couple enjoying the festival. Leo and Kat had set up their food truck, ready to serve hungry customers with refreshments. With so many people gathered, they were sure to make some money. Although, they did have competition from the other stalls set up. But that was the nature of business.

"Here's your UFO Burger and Milky Way Shake, sir," Kat said, serving their customer. "And I have to say you have the most realistic costume I've ever seen."

"I get that a lot," said Nackle Bandero as he accepted his food and beverage. As everyone was in costume, he could walk around in his natural form without needing a disguise.

As for Masako, she was with her group posse, with a cast wrapped around her arm and hand. When she punched SUNSTAR, she didn't just break her hand, but fractured her arm. Although it didn't really make her less intimidating. She could still throw a nasty death glare at anyone she believed was getting fresh.

Netto, Rias, Asia, and Lala had arrived at the festival themselves, looking all over the place with looks of impression and amazement. "Everyone did a splendid job here. It's almost hard to believe it was only done in a matter of weeks."

" _So this is the festival you guys were fussing about,"_ Omega-Xis mused, looking through the Transer's camera. _"A lot of work was put here, I can give you that much."_

"Everything looks so bright and colorful," Lala admired. She hadn't been in festivals in a long time and was excited to see what was in store. "What are we going to do today?"

"My class is hosting a cosplay cafe, so I have to get dressed up very soon," Rias replied. "If you like you can stop by."

"You sure?" Netto asked her, rubbing his head, "I mean... you know..."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll make sure to tell my classmates that you won't try anything," Rias assured him, waving off her hand.

"Really? I guess that's cool. What will you be cosplaying as?" Netto asked curiously.

Rias put her fingers around the crook of his neck and gave it a small, teasing rub. "It'll be a secret," she answered with a saucy wink.

"I'll... take your word for it," Netto nodded, blushing.

"So if everyone is wearing costumes, then it would be fine if I wore one of my own right?" Lala asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Netto asked her.

"Oh, just a little something from back home," Lala replied happily. "It's a good thing too, cause I was hoping to show it to you. Must dash!" she said before running off to find somewhere to change.

"I actually kinda wanna see what kind of clothing she has," Asia pondered. "I mean, they have to at least be a little different."

"I guess we'll have to find out what she's got later," Netto shrugged. "But at the mean time, maybe I can go show you guys Cyberdelia. It's usually active at night but given the festival the business there oughta-"

"Hiya~!" Netto blinked as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a body pressing against his back. He looked back to see who had suddenly attached to attach themselves to him, just missing the surprised and somewhat annoyed looks of Asia and Rias. The one clinging onto his back was the cheerful Knight of the Sitri peerage, Tomoe. At the close distance he couldn't see it, but she was dressed up as Sailor Saturn. "What's up?"

"Tomoe-sempai," Netto gasped with a shocked face, "You surprised me!"

"Hehe! I totally spoked you, huh?" Tomoe grinned, she noticed the looks on both Rias and Asia's faces, and couldn't help but grin a little wider, "Hey Rias-buchou, can I borrow him for a little while?"

Rias stretched a skeptical eyebrow, but she nodded, "I suppose it's fine."

"Sweetness! Don't worry, I'll bring him back in a jiffy!" Tomoe grinned, looping her arm around his. She immediately began pulling him away and Netto yelped from the sharp tug. He didn't even think to say anything as the second year's strength pulled him along side with her.

At this, just two words went through both their heads.

' _Another one...'_

* * *

"Sona-kaichou says you're really good with computers," Tomoe said as she and Netto continued through the festival.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty good," Netto replied. "It's been like that since I was a kid. Didn't really win me many friends."

"Really? I think it's cool."

"Well, you know. I was different. I got along better with machines than other kids. Make me a bit of a social outcast." It was the short way of putting it. His technopathy made him look weird in the eyes of other kids at that time. Except for his second cousin anyway.

"Well, now things are different. You got a bunch of friends now. I mean, there's the ORC and Student Council. I mean, we're friends, right?" Tomoe pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Netto nodded, rubbing his cheek. "Um, Tomoe-senpai. How come you're so interested in me?"

"Hm?" Tomoe blinked as she cocked her to the side, "Because I like cute boys. Is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't say it was," Netto replied, blushing. "Just...you know..."

"Your rep? Meh, I don't care about rumors. I'd rather get to know somebody before making any judgments," Tomoe replied.

"Wish there were more people who thought like that. Too bad most people just prefer the easy way and judge people from rumors alone."

"Yeah, it sucks, but then it makes it extra special when you meet people who get to know the _real_ you," Tomoe explained, squeezing her chest slightly closer to his arm. Netto blushed as he could feel her fleshy orbs pressing against him. "So, that's what I wanna do today. I want to get to know the real Netto Kusanagi, not the one people talk about, and not the Blue Bomber. _You_."

He felt his face heat up as the girl's face get closer to his. "I... um, I'd like to get to know you too."

"Hey, your face is getting red. Are feeling OK?" Tomoe asked innocently. She knew exactly why he was getting red in the face, but just played arrogant to see his reaction. She heard how he was a mess around pretty girls and how submissive he could be if the right cards were played. Natural she had to see for herself. His reactions were just so cute!

"Um, I'm fine. I just feel a little hot," Netto replied, not realizing the double entendre of his words. He found out too late when he saw a grin spread over her mouth. From the looks of things, she had just realized it too.

"Oh? Is it little ol' me making you so hot~?" Tomoe purred teasingly, making Netto shudder at the tone of her voice. She was clearly teasing him now, and she was loving every second of it.

"I..."

"Oh, Netto-kun. Nice to... oh my."

"Netto? What's... oh."

They didn't know it at first but another couple had just walked over. Netto looked over and instantly recognized them as Rei and Mami, the young couple's arms were linked together. What caught his attention the most though was what Mami was wearing. She was dressed up in a Sailor Saturn costume, just like Tomoe. Both girls looked at each other, very surprised by the identical outfits.

"Uhuh... nice choice," Tomoe greeted, blinking twice. "You're one of the new girls Mami... right?"

"Yes. And you must be... Tomoe-sempai?" Mami replied with an awkward smile, "That's actually my surname, you know."

"Really?" Tomoe said with widened eyes and her hand on her chin, "That's super weird. And I guess that's why you're dressed up like that. Yeah, I get the joke."

"Hey guys, what's..."

All three turned and found Hotaru looking at them. Tomoe and Mami blanched the instant they saw her. Just like them, she was dressed up in a Sailor Saturn costume. The black and silver haired girl blinked as she looked between both Tomoe and Mami, her mouth slowly dropping.

"Ah, I see..." Hotaru said, pressing her fist onto her palm, "Cause both your names are..."

"And your name is..." both Tomoe and Mami added.

"We get the joke!" all three girls giggled, rubbing their heads.

Rei looked over to Netto as the three girls continued laughing, "So... how's life?"

"Trying to survive high school. You know, the usual."

* * *

Cancer Bubble was walking along the sidewalk, bewildered, bug-eyed and in disbelief. His current situation was, to put lightly, very unexpected. He was not planning on possessing a short kid to keep going with the assignment. Not to mention that his feet were making cute squeaking noises as he walked. So he just... got on his knees bawled. "No! I was suppose to be the big strong guy that had the same frequency as me! Not a little kid! How can this brat be more compatible to me 'buku?!" he cried loudly, throwing a tantrum on the sidewalk. His fit was making everyone walking by stare at him. "Wait!" Cancer Bubble gasped, quickly composing himself, "I can't sit here crying! I'm Cancer Bubble of King Cepheus-sama's frontline and I still have a mission 'buku! I must dominate the entire Earth and destroy that trator Omega-Xis!

"Yosh! That's what I'll do!" Cancer Bubble decided, standing up from his knees. "The first step... what the?" Cancer Bubble blinked, realizing that several children and a few adults were looking at him funny. "Hey! What the hell is your deal!?" Cancer Bubble snapped, scaring all the bystanders as he went into "big head mode", "I'm not some sideshow freak for you people to stare at!" The people quickly scampered off with panicked yelps, leaving Cancer Bubble to sigh and fold his arms. "Kids these days. No respect," he grumbled to himself. He walked along the sidewalk to try and figure out his next plans, but soon heard the sound of a bell ringing nearby. "What is it now?" he muttered, looking over to where the noise came from.

"Step right up! The bargain of your lifetime!" a tall, beautiful woman with long and bushy blond hair that totally screamed "80's", a buxom figure that may as well be engineered to perfection, deep blue eyes and what appeared to be cat ears on her head was calling out to the crowd in a heavy Brooklyn accent as she rung a bell behind her booth. She was dressed up in a white blouse with a grey vest over it, brown pants and white sneakers with red laces. Normally she would've preferred to wear something more risque but with the presence of high schoolers and other school children roaming around she had to do with her "safety" attire. Not that she hated it, the outfit hugged around her clothing just fine. "You'll neva find this item anywhere else! Incredibly cheap, with a piece of real armor thrown in! It's the best deal this side of Kodama's Gibson, folks!"

"Wow! Look at this!" Cancer Bubble exclaimed, running over to the booth gazing at the piece of machinery in his claws. "A Yamaton #1 memory mod? I didn't think a piece of tech like this could exist on this world 'buku. And the data's still intact too..."

The FMian looked onto the machine in awe like a child in a candy story, unaware of the look of impatience he was getting from the saleswoman. Another woman who looked very identical to her down to wearing the same outfit whispered something closely to her sister, "Watch this kid, Anna..."

"Well?" the saleswoman named Anna asked, her fingers tapping on the booth as her tolerance wore thin, "Do ya got the money for it or don't ya?"

"Hehehe..." Cancer Bubble began nervously, somehow pulling out some loose change from his claws, "Maybe you can make do with this 'buku?"

 **KRUNCH!**

The crab boy barked in shock, nearly dropping the tool as Anna smashed her fist into the booth cleanly, "You little punk! You know what we had ta do ta get that?!" she hissed, her sharp fangs grinding and her cat ears twitching, "Take a hike- I'm tryin' to make a livin' here!"

"B-b-but..." Cancer Bubble spluttered shaking on the spot. The catgirl twins bored down on him with their glares staring down at him. How was it that Terran's got so scary? He wasn't supposed to take this! He was a proud FMian soldier chosen by the king himself for this assignment! He's not supposed to get intimidated by two big ladies! At a time like this, there was only one thing for a battle hardened, experienced soldier to do.

Take the loot and run away!

"SUCKEEEEEERRS!" Cancer Bubble screamed, his tiny legs sprinting away from the both with the box in his claws.

"Hey! Stop! Thief!" Anna screamed after him.

"Aw hell," her twin sighed with a shrug, not really being bothered by the way Anna was trembling in anger, "It was probably hot to begin with. Let's go move to the tenderloin." Anna had other ideas. She reached from under the booth and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun, and cocked it once. The look on her face was positively bloodthirsty.

"KILL!"

* * *

Reika was exploring the festival alone. She originally came with her brother, but she let him go to spend the day with Mami. She really didn't want to be a third wheel. Looking around for something to do, she spotted a sign that read 'Cosplay Cafe'. Shrugging to herself, Reika decided to see what it was like.

"They weren't kidding," said Reika as she saw third-year girls serving customers while in cosplay. Some of the girls wore costumes that fit the SciFi theme. Others wore costumes that came from manga and anime. Amongst the all-female crew, she could see one with easily recognizable red hair.

"Oh, Reika-san," the ORC president smiled, noticing the younger girl walking in. Rias' costume was a skin tight green unitard with a black collar and a yellow bird symbol on her chest. She wore thigh high yellow boots, gloves and a sash around her waist. With his skin-tight it was, it really did accentuate her figure. With the eyes of the boys on her, she might as well not be wearing anything underneath it. "Welcome to our Cosplay Cafe. Would you like a table?"

"Um, sure..." Reika replied, with a nod. She couldn't help but stare at Rias' * _boing boing_ * assets, which the suit made a lot more obvious. They were like melons compared to Reika's.

"Did you come by yourself?" Rias asked as Reika took her seat.

"No, came with my brother, but he's gone to spend the day with Mami," Reika answered, shaking her head, "I didn't feel like being a third wheel. I'm betting they'll probably go in a storage room somewhere and play a game of 'hide the sausage'."

"That doesn't sound too surprising at all," Rias answered, understanding. The two of them really looked lovey-dovey with each other from what she saw last time.

It almost made her jealous seeing them happy like that.

"So, what's with the costume? Don't mean to be blunt but it's so tight it's like you're wearing nothing at all." It looked painted on. That was what Reika was implying.

"Jean Grey is my favorite character from the American comic books," Rias confessed, looking over at her curves. "And I suppose this unitard is a bit tight, isn't it? Between you and me, I had to go commando just to fit in."

"That's kinda what I thought," Reika guessed.

"Ara ara, if it isn't Reika-chan," the musical voice of Akeno sounded. The Queen was dressed up as Sailor Mars, wearing a sleeveless, dark mini-skirted sailor fuku with a red jewel in the bow on her chest, a tiara with ruby in the center on her forehead with star shaped earrings, white elbow length gloves and red heels. She walked over and stood next to Rias, a notebook and pen in her hands, "Can I get you something?"

"I'm gonna have some shrimp ramen," Reika replied, looking over the cafe's menu.

"Coming right-"

"Gangway! Come on, people! Out of my way!"

Looking up, Reika, Rias and Akeno saw what looked like a small kid in a crab costume holding a box in his claws running from the back, pushing and shoving a few of the girls out of his way. Some of them ended up dropping the meal orders as they fell and wound up getting very steamed for it. But that wasn't the end of it. The kid was being chased by a blond woman with cat ears holding a sawed-off shotgun swearing vendettas at him. Akeno backed away to the table as the pair rushed passed them and out of the cafe.

"What the heck was that?!" Reika exclaimed, baffled at the sight.

"Get back here you punk!" Anna snarled, sprinting through the crowd with her finger nearing her gun's trigger, "You messed with the wrong bio-android today! I ain't gonna hold back just cuz' you're a kid!"

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Cancer Bubble panicked, trying to run away from the crazed woman. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! How the heck is that freakish woman keeping up with me!?" He his face formed into a glare as he gritted his teeth. "I don't have to take this! I'm the great and powerful Cancer Bubble! Some woman with a gun isn't suppose to scare me 'buku!" He skid to a stop and pointed his open pincer at the cat woman. "Eat this! _Bubble Pop!"_ A transparent bubble spat out of his pincer and enlarged to the size of an adult human, flying forward quickly. At the sight of the giant bubble, Anna froze in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Her hesitation was a mistake because the bubble would suck her inside as soon as it caught up with her. Anna gaped and looked around, banging on the rubbery bubble to try and break free. "What is this thing? Get me outta here!" She tried pulling at it, clawing at it, even shooting her shot gun, but the thing wouldn't pop. It was like a plastic material that wouldn't break.

"Hahahaha! How do like that 'buku?" Cancer Bubble laughed triumphantly, "My Bubble Pop is a liquid form of Cosmic Energy and can hold just about anything inside! It's gonna take more than your wimpy little pea-shooter to make it go away!" He opened his eyes and looked all over, noticing the spectators around had just seen the whole thing. They were all staring at him, shocked at what they had just seen. "What's up! You all wanna come at me too?!" he snapped. _"Bubble Pop!"_ he spun around in a circle and fired more bubbles from his claws. The crowd all screamed and tried to get away from the giant bubbles, a few of them being unlucky enough to get sucked in. "Hehehe! I should've done this from the beginning!" Cancer Bubble grinned savagely, "There's no way Omega-Xis can ignore this 'buku!"

Over the corner nearby the cafe, Rias and Akeno had ran over to see what the commission was about. Seeing people trapped in bubbles was the last thing they expected. "Is that-?" Rias began.

"Another FMian!" Akeno recognized.

* * *

The havoc quickly began to spread all over the district as more bubbles floated around and began sucking people inside. Netto and his small group of entourage all saw what was happening in front of them, stunned at the sight of people trapped in bubbles screaming to be let out.

"So is this some kind of attraction we weren't told about?" Rei asked sarcastically, frowning.

"Does it look like an attraction?" Tomoe retorted.

" _Netto, I'm sending an FMian EM Wave pattern nearby,"_ Omega-Xis informed his partner quitely.

"Seriously?" Netto frowned, looking up at the people trapped in the bubbles. "They don't know when to quit, do they?" If the FMians were back causing problems than he had a job to do. He turned to Rei and said, "Rei, I think we need to get somewhere to hide. Take the others with you. I'll catch up later."

"Is it what I think it is?" Rei asked, concerned.

"It just might be."

Rei nodded, "OK. Come on, Mami-chan. We gotta go. You too, senpai-taichi."

"Ah! Wait up!" Mami blinked before running off with her boyfriend. The two second year girls followed suit after them, but nobody seemed to notice the weird stare that Hotaru threw at Netto's back before going to join the others.

Cancer Bubble was still shooting more of his cosmic bubbles at anything he saw moving. His targets quickly got sucked into the bubbles on contact, rendering them trapped inside for all intents. "Hahaha! All of you can get trapped inside my bubbles for all I care!" Cancer Bubble laughed.

"Hey you!" another voice shouted. Cancer Bubble blinked and looked behind at the new arrival. Before him stood Mega Man with the buster gun aimed at him.

"Omega-Xis!" Cancer Bubble recognized.

"Hello, Cancer," Omega-Xis greeted. "It's been awhile."

"Hey, Omega-Xis. Are you sure this is an FMian and not a kid in a costume?" Mega Man asked Omega-Xis, bewildered.

"No, that's definitely an FMian. If I had known it was Cancer then I wouldn't have bothered," Omega-Xis answered.

"Omega-Xis, you traitor!" Cancer Bubble snapped. "I've finally found you! I've merged with a human to destroy you so now you can call me Cancer Bubble 'buku!"

"I'll call you useless!" Omega-Xis shot back. "Just give up and go back home before we're forced to hurt you."

"Oh useless am I? We'll see about that!" Cancer Bubble snarled. "Tell me how useless I am after I tear you limb from limb! HAAAARRRAAAHH!"

Cancer charged right at Mega Man, swinging his claws. But in what looked like it came out of slapstick, Mega Man stopped him by holding him back with a single hand. Cancer Bubble didn't even realize he was being held back as he continued to swing his arms wildly.

"Take that! And that! And that! And some of this!"

"Wow, you really are useless," Mega Man sweatdropped. It was almost sad. The FMian blinked his eyes opened and scowled up at his enemy.

"Grrr! Don't treat me like a kid 'buku!" Cancer Bubble shouted, jumping backwards some distance away. His eyes glow in anger like fire, "Let's see you try this! _Boomerang Cutter!"_ He swung his arms hard and wildly, shooting out his pincers. The pincers spun like sharp frisbees as they flew towards Mega Man.

"Oh boy! Here it comes!" Mega Man grimaced, moving into a defencive stance. But the Boomerang Cutter didn't even touch Mega Man. They just flew over Mega Man and flew right back to Cancer Bubble and reattached to his arms.

"Not far enough to reach him," Cancer Bubble frowned. "This body isn't compatible enough to improve my accuracy. Alright then, try this on for size!" Cancer Bubble shouted, stretching his pincers out, _"Bubble P-!"_

 **CHU!**

Mega Man fired directly at Cancer Bubble. It was a direct hit; a headshot. A dramatic slow-mo surrounded the crab FMian as he slowly spun in mid-air, tears falling out of his eyes, and finally fell onto the dirt with a thud.

"Well, that's that I guess," quipped Omega-Xis.

"I kinda feel bad for doing that," said Mega Man.

"Oh... shut up..." Cancer Bubble grumbled, slowly pulling himself to his knees, "Stop treating me like a kid 'buku! I can do whatever I want 'buku!" He whined silently as tears dropping out of his eyes.

"What? And now he's crying?" Mega Man muttered, watching with total pity.

"I am not 'buku!" Cancer Bubble spat. "I'm not crying 'buku! I'm just sweating through my eyeballs 'buku!"

"Omega-Xis, was he always like this?" Mega Man asked.

"Actually he seems even more childish than I remember," Omega-Xis replied, looking on with just as much pity.

"No way 'buku! Don't call me childish 'buku!" Cancer Bubble exclaimed as he jumped back to his feet. He rose his arms over his head as a cyclone of water surrounded him, _"Tidal Wave!"_ He pointed his arms out and huge wave of water gushed out from under the ground and rushed forward. Caught off guard from the actual attack, Mega Man let out a scream as he was swept up by the wave. The water attack subsided, and Mega Man coughed out the excess water out of his lungs. He was drenched from head to toe and ended up lying on top of a concession stand. "Ha! Later losers 'buku!" Cancer Bubble taunted before running away.

"After him, Netto!" Omega-Xis urged.

"You don't have to tell me that," Mega Man muttered, jumping off the concession stand and chasing Cancer Bubble.

Cancer Bubble stumbled over his feet as he sprinted across a corner with Mega Man in hot pursuit. The smaller FMian jumped and bounced all over the place, making good use of his smaller size to lose his chaser. Bubbles floated everywhere, several with people still trapped inside. Cancer Bubble growled as he skid to a stop next to a loudspeaker. "You think you're so clever, don't you Omega-Xis?" he he glared, "Let's see if how clever you are when you can't even find me!" Cancer Bubble glowed in bright blue energy and beamed into the speaker. Traces of blue energy lingered all over the speaker as Mega Man stopped before it.

"He went into the speaker?" Mega Man blinked.

"That speaker has a Wi-Fi connection," Omega-Xis noticed. "It's likely that Cancer just escaped into the internet."

"The internet? For real?" Mega Man blinked.

"Someone get me out of here! This is really not cool at all!"

Mega Man looked around in surprise, hearing someone yelling out loudly. Looking up he found Hana Song trying to pull away at the bubble with a really pissed off face. "Isn't that one of those doctors from UNIT?" Omega-Xis asked.

"It is..." Mega Man nodded, recognizing her, "And I think I know her." He pointed his Mega Buster up at the bubble and fired a shot, popping the bubble. Hana dropped from the air as soon as she realized, landing in Mega Man's arms.

"Woah, thanks for the save!" Hana smiled.

"I think I know you," Mega Man blinked. "You're , the ESports gamer right?"

"Looks like my reputation still precedes me," Hana replied as Mega Man set her down. "Can't say I'm complaining though. You can't have talent like mine and not get noticed," she said, smugly patting her chest.

"Netto, we need to chase after Cancer!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"Oh, right!" Mega Man blinked as he remembered himself, "Excuse me!" Hana stepped back instinctively as Mega Man jumped into the speaker and after Cancer Bubble, his EM traces lingering on the machine.

* * *

Mega Man beamed down into a crouch and stood up, looking around. To his surprise, he stood in the center of what looked like a torn up city, like it was a newly demolished warzone. "Where are we?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I think we're inside an MMO!" said Mega Man, slowly grinning, "Wow, so this is what it looks like from behind the screen. Totally hot- WOAH!" he yelled as he ducked for cover. A rocket exploded nearby, flinging him through the air. "Crapbaskets!" Mega Man looked up to saw numerous battle mechs that were armed to the teeth. One of them was colored red. Each cockpit had a transparent canopy cover, and the red mech in the center had Cancer Bubble piloting inside.

"Hehehe! How do you like my Cancer Corps. Omega-Xis?" Cancer Bubble grinned, speaking through the cockpit's speaker, "It's weird how a lot of entertainment gets geared towards violence!" All the mechas pointed their weapons at the boy in blue, glowing as they began to charge. "Welcome to die 'buku!"

"Oh, to hell with this!" Mega Man growled, fishing out a Battle Card and throwing it into the air, _"Battle Card, Predation! Aiming Laser!"_ Omega-Xis grabbed the card into his mouth and transformed into Mega Man's weapon of choice. Mega Man jumped up into the air spun around, shooting numerous lasers all over and blowing up every mecha that came within range in spectacular fireworks. He dropped to the ground and lunged at the canopy and already began shooting at it. It cracked after several rounds and Cancer Bubble panicked as he tried to shake the machine and throw Mega Man off.

"Get off! Get off!" Cancer Bubble shouted, trying to punch whatever button he saw to jerk the mech around.

 **[SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. HAVE A NICE DAY!]**

Both FMian life forms paled at the sound of the announcement, and looked at the big red button pressed underneath his claw. Omega-Xis was the first to react. "What did you-"

 **KA-BOOM!** Cancer Bubble's mech blew up before Omega-Xis could finish, sending his host and Cancer Bubble flying into the air and through the blue portal.

The portal opened up in a blue neon maze, spitting Mega Man out before it closed shut. Mega Man got up and looked around, starting at a blue glowing hallway before him. It was leading to another pathway with yellow spears floating in midair. "OK, where are we now?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Don't know. Some sorta maze?" Mega Man wondered.

"Help me 'buku'! I don't wanna get eaten cuz I don't taste good and stuff!"

Up at the hallway in front of them, Mega Man and Omega-Xis saw Cancer Bubble being chased by a big yellow sphere with eyes and a mouth. It was chomping on the small yellow spheres as it pursued the frightened crab FMian. _*wa-ka wa-ka wa-ka*_ "Hot damn! We're in a Pacman game!" Mega Man realized, a geeky grin on his face. "How total meta!" Geeking out would have to wait. He heard a familiar sound looming behind him. _*woo-woo woo-woo woo-woo*_. He looked over behind him, and there he saw it. A blue ghost with large googly eyes slowly stalking behind him. "What the?!" Mega Man gacked, quickly shooting his Mega Buster at the ghost. To his angst, the shots harmlessly passed through the ghost. "Crud! So they can't be hurt without a power pellet after all! Time to bolt!" Mega Man shouted, rushing off to the opposite direction.

"A power pellet? What's that suppose to be?" Omega-Xis asked.

"It's like those yellow spheres around us but bigger!" Mega Man turned to another corner, but quickly saw a pink ghost coming through. "OK, that's not a good!" he quickly ran to another corner and conveniently passed Cancer Bubble as he kept screaming his head off.

No sooner than that he quickly ran out as the yellow muncher chased after him.

Cancer Bubble ran from another corner, getting chased by a red ghost.

And then Mega Man ran out from another corner being chased by an orange ghost.

And then everyone went on a wild goose chase with one another, running up and down the maze.

And then both Mega Man and Cancer Bubble nearly collided in the center, looking at each other completely baffled. A loud blaring sound echoed behind them which was all _*wak-wak-wak-wak-wak-wak*_. Not even bother to turn around the ran to the opposite direction, running away from the now all blue and panicking ghosts while one by one they got chomped on by Pacman and reduced to eyeballs.

"Oh, that's it! Screw this place I'm outta here!" Cancer Bubble shouted, turning into an energy beam and vanishing from sight.

"I'm right behind you!" Mega Man exclaimed, turning into an energy beam himself before chasing after Cancer Bubble.

Blue and green streaks of light surged all over the spreading space of cyberworld, virtual lights receding past them. The beams fought and clashed, bouncing back and forth as echos rippled through the virtual reality. Everything around them was just a blur and they were almost lost in the clash against each other. There was a bright flash of light as they both materialized and landed with heavy thuds. Cancer Bubble shook his head, getting his senses back and quickly tried to run again. Lucky, Mega Man recovered faster.

"Aha! Got you!" Mega Man shouted as he reached and grabbed Cancer Bubble.

"Hey!" Cancer Bubble struggled, trying to break free from Mega Man's grip, "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Not gonna happen," Mega Man retorted, glaring at Cancer Bubble eye-to-eye. "Let go of whoever you're possessing now!"

Cancer Bubble spat through his teeth, "You can go suck my-!"

"Hello, baby."

The sultry tone of the voice cut Mega Man off and he turned to the source. Lying sideways on a pink bed was a beautiful woman wearing nothing but lingerie that really showed of her perfect body smiling seductively at him. She had long pink hair tied in ponytails with dual hairclips that resembled white flowers, along with a yellow headband on her head and green eyes. She also had bat wings, a tail with a spaded tip, and a small pair of horns.

"Wha-?" Mega Man gasped, quickly noticing that he was standing in a very large bedroom. He looked up and saw a neon light sign above the bed. In bright red lights it read "Succubus House of Sin".

"Come on, baby. I'm so hot for you," the JAV actress Momo Momozono cooed. She caressed her breasts for emphasis. "Come on, you know you want to." She turned her back to him and got on all fours, wiggling her thong-clad ass enticingly.

Mega Man instinctively held Omega-Xis head over Cancer Bubble's eyes. "Harmful to minors," he muttered, a small trail of blood trickling down his nose.

* * *

Up in the real world, Hana was sitting next to the speaker cross-legged on the ground with a laptop hooked up to the machine. She wasn't really the kind of person to just walk away from something interesting and she still felt pretty guilty about the trouble she caused him when she built SUNSTAR. On her computer's screen, she saw a green square in a large cylinder. On that, she could see two blinking icons, one was in the shape of a star and the other had the sign of cancer.

"Woah. He's actually in a mainframe of a porn site," Hana said to herself, surprised. "He better not be there on purpose." She scrolled through the image with a few complicated keystrokes, "Hm... I can't tell where exactly he is in the server though. He's on his own now."

* * *

A blue portal suddenly opened up and dropped Cancer Bubble and Mega Man out onto a platform. With the crab boy's head still his hand, Mega Man took in his surroundings. The were standing in the middle of a floating space full of a lot of coding. "We really must be deep in cyberspace now," Mega Man frowned.

"LEMME GO!" screamed Cancer Bubble as he flailed about. And his pincer squeezed Mega Man's nose.

"Argh! That stings!" Mega Man shouted, inadvertently letting go of Cancer Bubble's head. The FMian took the opportunity and bounced away from the boy in blue.

"Geez, he's a slippery little crab ain't he?" Omega-Xis remarked.

"Slippery isn't the word I would use," Mega Man frowned, rubbing his nose.

Cancer Bubble skid to a stop at the edge of the platform, looking down at the endless pit below. He grimaced at the dead end, looking back at the Blue Bomber still chasing him. He looked forward again, and much to his surprise he saw several smaller platforms blinking back and forth over the abyss and lead to another large platform some distance away. Cancer Bubble gave a wide grin, gaining and idea. As soon as a platform blinked in front of him, he skipped on top of it. And then he leapt onto another platform as soon as the last one disappeared. And then he went onto another, and then another. He was playing a deadly game of hopscotch as he jump across the vanishing platforms. Cancer Bubble grinned and snickered, looking over his shoulder, "Nah-hah! You can't get me now!" he mocked, slapping his butt.

"Huh?" Mega Man blinked. He looked down at the abyss, watching the thin squares blinking in and out of sight. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he cursed, "What demented soul programmed _this_!?"

"Disappearing platforms?" Omega-Xis frowned.

"What am I, a pogostick? Do they expecting anyone getting across vanishing blocks like that?!" he grimaced, slowly walking back for a start up. "Alright... here I go...!" Mega Man shouted, leaping towards the nearest square...

...and came up short as soon as it vanished.

"Oh, missed it by _that_ much," Omega-Xis gulped. Mega Man looked down nervously, the deep abyss staring back. And then he dropped.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

"Hehehe! See you next fall 'buku!" Cancer Bubble laughed, waving down.

Mega Man flailed his arms out and about, trying to find anyway to slow his descent. He was in a mass panic, trying to find away to stop a fall that didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. "Hey! Come on! Don't you have any Battle Card that could help us get out of this pit!?" Omega-Xis shouted, "I'm not looking forward getting stuck in cyberspace anytime soon!"

"My Tornado Hold could slow the descent! But it's not like it's gonna amount to anything!" Mega Man countered.

"What about your wings? You have em, don't ya?!"

"Their too weak! I can't fly like the others!" Mega Man shouted. "The only way I can fly is with Pegasus Bishop, but I can't do it without Buchou's say so!"

"Oh dude, that sucks!"

"She actually said one other thing," Mega Man continued. "I can use the Promotion in an area she considers enemy territory!"

"So what does that mean? She doesn't really know about this place, does she?" Omega-Xis asked.

"No, but if she doesn't know about this place then it's an unknown-unknown. It's worth a shot!" Mega Man hoped, _"Star Promotion: Pegasus Bishop!"_

...Nothing.

"It's not working!" Omega-Xis shouted. "And we're still falling!"

"Grrr!" Mega Man grunted. "Come on! _Star Promotion! Star Promotion! Star Promotion! Star Promotion!"_ No matter how much he called out for his power, nothing happened. And he was falling deeper and deeper into the endless pit. "I can't have a power malfunction right now! I need power right NOW!" At his words, the star emblem on his chest began to flash and covered him in a cyan light.

Above the platform high above, Cancer Bubble danced around in victory and glee without a care in the world. "I did it~! I did it~! I beat Omega-Xis! Haha! I'm so gonna rub it in everyone's faces when I tell him that-" he suddenly came to a stop, realizing his big error. "OH CRAP!" he exclaimed, slapping his claws to his face, "The Andromeda Key! I forgot about it 'buku! If Omega-Xis gets lost in cyberspace then so does the key 'buku! How am I supposed to find it 'buku!?"

A loud blasting noise erupted from behind him. Cancer Bubble turned around, seeing a cloud of cyan dust shooting up from the abyss. "Now what?!" A stream of dust shoot up into the air, slowly coming apart as he could see something ripping through it.

"Hey Cancer Bubble!" Pegasus Bishop Mega Man yelled, pointing his buster at him, "Who needs vanishing platforms when you can fly!?"

"He can fly!?" Cancer Bubble exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. He pointed angrily, "That's not far 'buku! You have to follow a basic rhythm to get over those bricks!"

"And who the hell wants to do that? You'd have to be crazy to try and jump over those deathtraps!" Mega Man shouted, diving down and charging his buster gun. _"Ice Slasher!"_

"Waaah!" Cancer Bubble shouted, jumping in the midsts of ice beams shooting down on him. He turned his tail and ran away from the blasts of ice, each explosion resulting in huge tower of ice forming from the hit. Cancer Bubble twisted and turned, near misses from each shot and yelling loudly from the explosions.

"His stubbornness is starting to vex me," Omega-Xis growled.

"I know what you mean," Mega Man nodded, stretching out his hand, "So let's try... this!"

A cyan magic circle, or at least what looked like a magic circle, appeared underneath Cancer Bubble. Lightning arcs lingered on his feet and froze him in place instantly. "Huh?! What the..." Cancer Bubble started to shiver uncontrollably, "Wh-wh-who opened the f-f-f-f-freezer! It's getting cold 'buku!"

"It's about to get even colder!" Mega Man shouted, his hand glowing, _"Magician Freeze!"_

The pseudo-magic circle flashed brightly and little up in a pillar of light, the beam going high above the cyberworld. It vanished as soon as it appeared, leaving a chilling mist in its wake. A bright blue beam of light suddenly shot out the mist, zipping past Mega Man before he could blink. Mega Man looked over his shoulder, watching the beam go by.

" _Don't think this is over! I'll be back 'buku!"_ a masculine voice echoed from the beam as it vanished into the distance.

"Let him go for now, we have something else to do don't we?" Omega-Xis reminded him. Mega Man looked back at the mist. It slowly disappeared, and he could see what was left behind. It was a huge slab of ice with a small kid stuck inside. His vision focused, seeing that the kid didn't look any worse for wear.

"I know. Let's get out of here," Mega Man sighed. He flew down next to the slab of ice and rested his hand over it. A beam of green energy overtook both Mega Man and the boy. In a flash, they both vanished.

* * *

Back in the real world, the speaker suddenly charged with green lightning. Hana was still sitting next to it, and quickly backed up from it the moment she saw what it was doing. A beam of light shined out and enlarged, solidifying back into Mega Man with a small kid sleeping in his arms. Hana blinked in surprise, then closed her laptop as she stood up, "Looks like you had a good game," she replied.

"Something like that," Mega Man answered, setting the kid down on the speaker. "That's just another alien down."

"Heh, if you say so," Hana answered back. She looked over at her shoulder awkwardly, slowly rubbing her arm. "Um... if it's any consolation... I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Mega Man blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"Here's the thing. That android that was causing you crap before? I made it," Hana confessed.

Mega Man gaped in shock, "That was YOU? You made SUNSTAR?"

"I was trying find some way to make a name for myself! Even if you still get money from ESports there's only a handful of people who'll know my name!" Hana quickly defended, "But I was made under the impression that the robot would be used to as a counter-attack android, I didn't know it would be use to go after you specifically. Not to mention that asshole Taki rushed production before I could code it right. I told him it was too risky to send it out before it was tested properly but noooo. And instead of apologizing for the screw up he had me fired instead."

"Holy cow," Mega Man flinched sympathetically. "Sorry to hear that. So I'm guessing you're trying to scoop out for another job?"

"Got on in AMKEN. The pay is fine and I don't treated like crap there. So I suppose it's all good," Hana shrugged.

"AMKEN huh?" Mega Man couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yeah, whatever it was like back there, it won't happen in AMKEN. So anyway..." Mega Man vanished in a glimmer of rainbows, _"See ya!"_

Hana stood look at the spot where Mega Man disappeared, simply sighing to herself. She looked over at the sleeping boy, rubbing the back of her head. "So where are your parents, huh?"

* * *

The bubbles that entrapped the visitors all popped thanks to Cancer Bubble's defeat. The Satella Police arrived at the scene and ordered the festival to be canceled in ordered for an investigation to be conducted. The crowd was being escorted by the police in an steady order, almost everyone sulking over how the festival was being closed down so quickly.

"So you were successful with the crab FMian, yes?" Rias asked Netto. He was walking along side her along with, Akeno, Asia and Lala.

"He was called Cancer Bubble. And he was a slippery one. But I got him in the end," Netto answered with a self-assured smile.

"Then with this, we have three more visitors left to worry about," Akeno said with a cheery smile, "You've gotten a lot stronger in a short amount of time, haven't you Netto-kun?"

"That you have. I'm very pleased with your development," Rias smiled. Her expression turned downcast as she looked over at her side, _'And once again, I couldn't do a thing to help.'_

"Lala-san, is that you're outfit from your home world?" Asia asked the alien girl.

"Yeppers! This is Peke's 'dress form'!" Lala beamed, giving a quick spin around. The pink-haired girl was dressed in a skintight white and purple bodysuit with padded shoulders, a big hat with bat wings and swirling eyes, along with frills around her waist. White boots hugged around her legs and made cute squeaking noises as she walked. "Ne Netto-kun, what do you think?"

"It's kinda cute," Netto admitted, blushing slightly. "It really looks good on you."

"That's not far, Netto-kun," Akeno pouted playfully, clutching his arm between her buxom chest, "I picked out this outfit just for you. All you did was stand there and blush at me~."

"Th-th-that's cause you wouldn't stop teasing me," Netto stuttered nervously.

"Oh you," Akeno grinned, "It's too bad we could see you mother speak. I was hoping to met her."

"You'll get your chance. Eventually," Netto answered, still blushing from the contact of his senior. Both Rias and Asia looked sour from Akeno's teasing. Lala, on the other hand, couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey! Hey Netto!" a voice called out from within the crowd. Netto and the other girls looked back, seeing someone trying to squeeze out of the path in reach behind them. The person managed to pull herself out and gave a loud sigh.

"Reika?" Netto blinked. "What's up?"

"I can't find Rei and Mami-chan anywhere," Reika answered, looking tired and worried. "Did you see them?"

"You can't find them?" Rias blinked. "You don't know where they are?"

"Not with the evacuation order happening. He even turned of his Transer, the dope," Reika answered. A look of realisation dawned on her face. "Then again, if they didn't hear anything then it's probably because..."

* * *

Both Rei and Mami shared a deep kiss as they leaned upon a wall from one of the cafes. Mami had her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in deeper, while Rei held her waist with one hand and slowly played with her breasts with the other. His fingers made her giggle and moan from his touch. She was clearly enjoying it. They broke the kiss and gazed at each other lovingly.

"I can't believe it took us this long to finally get alone like this," Mami sighed blissfully, resting her forehead over his.

"Double for me," Rei smiled. "I still can't believe I have a Magical Girlfriend. It's almost too good to believe."

"Keep believing. Trust me," Mami grinned back, leaning in to kiss him again.

" **ALL VISITORS PLEASE EXIT THE GIBSON DISTRICT. REPEAT: ALL VISITORS PLEASE EXIT. THIS IS A DIRECT COMMAND FROM THE SATELLA POLICE."**

Their lips were just inches from one another when the announcement was made. Rei groaned as they backed way, annoyed by the cockblock. "Crap. Just when we were getting to the good part."

"Let's go back to my place," Mami said, a saucy smile coming to her face, "We can continue where we left off from there. And you know... I have more than two Magical Girl uniforms to show off."

Rei grinned from ear to ear. He really loved this girl.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Sorry for the hold up. Writers block is real bitch. Anyway, for this chapter I put a more focus on comedy and some ecchi moments. You can't have a Highschool DxD story without those present right? I also threw in some cameos with those bio-android cat women. Try and guess who they are. Next chapter, we will have a company among wolves.


	19. Lycanthropy

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **19th Contact: Lycanthropy**

It was the night of a full moon and the light of the large silver circle hung over the sky. Central Highway, the main highway that was centered within the city, was riddled with cars clustered on the road beeping and honking loudly. Nearby electronic billboards sparked with lightning all around them, flickering on and off. As if something was affecting their functions. One of the billboards still seemed to be working, if only barely.

" _Mega Man is just a Super Sentai wannabe ruining the tranquility of our city!"_ Mikogami shouted from his billboard, _"What's more, he's probably running around in his pajamas! It's insulting! What gives him the right to wear pajamas when the rest of us have to wear normal clothes anyway?"_

Two streaks of light zipped through the highway and past the cars, one in turquoise and the other in green. They blasted into the air, switching back and forth, crossing blows against one another as loud booms echoed from their strikes.

" _Second though, they're not even pajamas! He's running around in his underwear! What must it take for the police and authorities to bring this menace to justice?!"_ The beam of green light beamed down atop of the ranting man's billboard, Mega Man frowning down below at it.

"Oh... will you shut up!?" Mega Man yelled at the screen, panting out of breath.

"Above you!" Omega-Xis yelled.

Mega Man quickly looked up, a loud animalistic howl blowing in the air. The beam of turquoise with eyes glowing in red zoomed down on him. Mega Man jumped away just milliseconds before the beam ripped the billboard into half. The screen dulled into dead static as both halves collapsed onto the grass below, shattering as soon as they crashed. The Blue Bomber hopped over to a crane but was quickly joined by his pursuer on the other end of the crane. "He won't let up," Mega Man growled.

"Stay on guard, Netto," Omega-Xis cautioned. "Even among FMians Wolf is considered one of the nastiest there is!"

The turquoise armored figure, known as Wolf, looked very much like their namesake with a black body covered by dark turquoise pieces of armor on their wolf-like head, arms, legs, shoulders, and chest with orange trims on them. Their hands and feet were tipped with long blade-like claws and a long turquoise tail and silver spikes on their knees. Their ankles, wrists, and chest were trimmed with silver. Their eyes were blood red and their silver snout was armed with razor sharp teeth as they clearly displayed. The emblem for the Lupus constellation appeared on their chest armor in gold.

"Grrr! I am not Wolf anymore!" for some strange reason, the FMian spoke with male and female voices overlapping each other.

"Oh yeah? Then what do we call you?" Omega-Xis snapped.

"Now I'm known as..." they brandished their claws and leaped high into the air, "Wolf Woods!" Wolf Woods roared loudly as it rushed down on their target.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Radio Sword!"_ With a quick flick of his card, Omega-Xis ate it and transformed into a green energy sword. The bladed weapons crossed each other with a sharp clank, a splash of EM energy raining out.

" _HHAAARRRROOOOOOOO!"_ Wolf Woods opened their jaws and loudly a blew a piercing howl right at the boy in blue's face. The sharp sound knocked Mega Man off from his feet and bounced across the crane. He almost fell off, but he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the machine. He wasn't able to pull himself back up as Wolf Woods quickly sprinted and slashed wildly, forcing Mega Man to let go as the crane was cleanly cut into pieces. Mega Man landed on his feet and quickly raced off as the shattered remains of the crane crashed all over the ground.

"That was nuts! He really needs a serious manicure!" Mega Man exclaimed, frazzled from the sharpness of the claws.

"Wolf's claws are known to be one of the sharpest in the galaxy," Omega-Xis explained, "He can cut through just about anything. Even the very fabric of space and time."

"Crapbaskets, that's bad! How do we stop him?" Mega Man asked his partner. Omega-Xis had worked with many of the FMians they fought before. He had to know something about Wolf Woods that could help them beat him.

"I don't know, keep him from moving?" Omega-Xis suggested cluelessly, transforming back into his normal form.

"Keep him from moving, huh? So where am I supposed to get a leash?!" Mega Man shouted.

"No time act like one of those late night show hosts kido, he's gaining on us!" Mega Man turned around just in time to see Wolf Woods charging in at alarming speeds. Not wanting to become shredded, he quickly flipped into a cartwheel before the wolf alien could strike and fired quick buster shots. Wolf Wood's claws were put to good use again as they slashed and parried the explosive radio waves as they closed in fast. He jumped and flipped back from the quick slashing assaults, not wanting to be turned into mincemeat. Mega Man jumped onto a paw and smashed a whirlwind kick square into the wolf's muzzle before leaping off. They recoiled from the hit and snarled loudly.

"Quit squirming you worm!" Wolf Woods snarled as they stretched their claws. _"Upper Claw!"_ Wolf Woods swung their claws in the motion of an upper, shooting a crescent arc of energy. Mega Man tucked rolled, avoiding the energy slash just moments before it exploded where he stood. Their claws glowed brightly before Wolf Woods began shooting more arcs of energy towards him. Mega Man cartwheeled to his feet and went off running, feeling the breeze of the explosions behind him. He slid down a steep hill, still running off from his opponent. "Don't run away!" Wolf Woods roared, zipping forward and down the hill. In a burst of speed, they rammed straight into Mega Man's back and knocked him into a nearby warehouse. Both blasted through a wall and Mega Man tumbled across the floor.

Mega Man coughed and shook his head, slowly rising to his knees. "Watch out! Here he comes!" Omega-Xis alarmed him. Mega Man gasped as he looked up.

"Got you now!" Wolf Woods gloated, lunging forward. _"Berserker Barrage!"_ Mega Man quickly pointed his buster and prepared to fire.

A blur of movement cut between them and blocked Wolf Woods claws with a pair of swords in each hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Wolf Woods frowned, his claws struggling against Yuuto's swords. "How did a simple human manage to cut in front of me so fast?"

Yuuto gave a smirk, "Clearly because I'm not human." He pushed Wolf Woods' claws away and flipped backward, slamming his feet onto their snout. As the FMian growled from the strike, Yuuto landed into a crouch and slashed his swords hard and fast. Wolf Woods was forced to back off and skidded across the floor. Their left ear twitched, catching a sudden movement of sound. Koneko leapt out from the darkness with an I-beam gripped in her hands. She swung it down fast, but Wolf Woods' claws were faster. The beam was sliced in two with the upper half spinning in the air before falling to the ground with a loud clank. Koneko glared and threw what left of the beam at Wolf Woods' face. Annoyed, the wolf-like alien backhanded the catgirl off her feet, the claws shredding the front of her shirt and exposing her bra. She crashed into Yuuto and the collision knocked them to the ground.

"Koneko! Yuuto-senpai! You both good?" Mega Man asked, standing before them.

"I just got knocked around a bit. I'll live," Yuuto said, getting to his feet.

"Ditto," Koneko added as Yuuto helped her up.

Wolf Woods approached the trio to attack again, but quickly stopped as their nose twitched and whiffed the air. They pointed their nose upward and sniffed deeper. Their tail began to wag aggressively when several scents entered their nostrils. "You aren't alone here," Wolf Woods frowned. "Whoever you are come out! I can smell you!"

With the cover blown, a magic circle appeared in front of Mega Man and the two other devils with him. Rias and Akeno both stepped out before the circle closed behind them. "This is your one warning! Release your host and leave this planet! Otherwise, we will make you by force!" Rias demanded in a regal dominance, her demonic aura flaring around her to make her point.

"I heard about you. You're the master of Omega-Xis' host, aren't you? You really think you fleshbags have any right to tell me what to do?" Wolf Woods asked gruffly.

"Thought I'd be nice but clearly that won't work. This is my territory and you're causing a ruckus, so yes I do feel it is my right to stop you," Rias retorted, arms folded under her breasts. "Now, you can surrender or are we going to make this painful?"

"It'll be painful alright... FOR YOU!" Wolf Woods zoomed towards Rias with their claws drawn back, aiming to kill. He howled as he prepared to slice and dice her up. Akeno reacted fast and shot a bolt of lightning at the incoming wolf. They were struck dead center in the chest and flung backward. Hopefully, Akeno didn't cause any damage to the host. There was innocent person beneath those fangs and claws. Wolf Woods flipped through the air and landed on all fours on the ceiling. They crawled across before jumping and bouncing around the warehouse in a stunning display of speed. It was like Wolf Woods had just become a demented pinball.

"He's fast," Koneko observed. "Really fast."

"Not surprising. This is a usual tactic for werewolves. It seems this FMian's appearance isn't just for show," Rias explained, her eyes trying to track the enemy's movements. "Yuuto-kun, can you match him?"

"Let me see," was all Yuuto said before he vanished into a blur. Loud bangs of metal against metal flashed all over the warehouse and sparks flew from every blow. Flashes of light exploded from each collision, flashing all over the darkness.

"Impressive," Omega-Xis observed. "I can't believe how well blondie can keep up with Wolf."

"Yuuto-kun's been training to break the limits of his speed," Rias replied, "With how you and your former comrades are able to travel at the same distance as light he figured he needs to keep up sooner or later."

There was a smash, the sound of pieces of wood breaking into bits. Yuuto groaned, trying to get back to his feet. Wolf Woods reappeared behind him and rose up their claw ominously. Yuuto looked behind him and vanished into a blur before the claw was brought down, reappearing behind Wolf Woods and smashing his feet onto their back. Wolf Woods spun about before sliding across the ground on their back. Koneko rushed towards them, jumping up and falling back down onto the wolf feet first. The enemy FMian sprung forward from their back into a distance and landed on their feet just before the Rook came down in a heavy stomp, a wide crater in her wake.

"Flame Delete!" Yuuto bellowed, summoning his ice-themed demon sword to his hand. He swung his blade in a wide arc and shot a wave of ice directed at Wolf Woods, more specifically their feet. The attack struck and froze Wolf Woods' feet in a thick sheet of ice. They looked down in shock, trying to struggle and break free from the froze prison.

"Excellent, Yuuto!" Rias grinned, "Netto, Akeno, with me! Combination strike!" Mega Man obeyed and got down on a knee in front of her, aiming his Mega Buster at Wolf Woods and building up a charge. Akeno stood next to her and prepared her magic. The King and Queen of the group summoned magic circles before them, cackles of destructive energy and lightning building up from within. "Fire!" A trio of radio waves, lightning, and Power of Destruction blasted forth and screamed at Wolf Woods. The ice on their feet was slowly cracking up, but it was so slow that they couldn't escape in time if it wanted to.

Wolf Woods didn't have to escape. Their fangs only twisted into a toothy grin before raising their arm.

"Mirror Alice!" a large full-body mirror appeared before Wolf Woods and took the brunt of the combination attack. As the destructive power pushed into the mirror, the FMian grunted as they supported their lifted arm to pushed the mirror back against the attack. Moments later, the mirror shattered, causing Wolf Woods to break out backward from the ice on their feet before the tri-attack rushed back to the trio at twice the speed and size. Both Rias and Akeno looked stunned when they heard the words spoken, but Mega Man was in no mood to gap.

"Get down!" Mega Man screamed, leaping at Rias and Akeno. He grabbed them by the waists and dropped to the dirt. The combination beam zoomed right over them and exploded on the far side. Flames light it up and burned from the blast before disappearing. A big gash on the wall was left as the result of the impact.

"Ugh..." Akeno groaned, holding her head as they got off from the ground. "There's no mistake about it. That was a Sacred Gear he just used on us!" she frowned.

"What?" Mega Man gasped, looking at his raven-haired senior.

"It was Mirror Alice," Rias answered, his attention turning to her. "That Sacred Gear has the power to reflect any attack back the enemy with double the damage." An unpleasant look crossed her face. "How lovely. The FMians have control over another Sacred Gear user."

"Lucky for us Mirror Alice has a cooldown period once it's used," Akeno added.

"You seem to know about this Sacred Gear! Any idea whose is it?" Omega-Xis asked.

"As a high-class devil it's my _job_ to know about Sacred Gears," Rias retorted. "It's a requirement should we encounter someone with a desirable Gear. That particular Sacred Gear could belong to anyone as far as I know."

Wolf Woods howled again, lunging forward on all fours. Rias and Akeno ejected their wings and took off while Mega Man rolled away from a claw slash. "Chew on this!" he shouted, rolling back to his feet aiming a quickly charged shot at Wolf Woods. The blast knocked them backward and into Koneko's line of sight. Koneko's eyes narrowed as she put her right leg behind her. Then once Wolf Woods was in range...

 **WHAM!**

She sent Wolf Woods skywards with a powerful high kick.

"Light him up!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Got this one!" Akeno nodded, her hands sparking with lightning before raising them up high, _"Thunder!"_ She summoned a bolt of from the sky, crashing down from the ceiling. The bolt hit and ravaged Wolf Woods. They howled out in pain from the lightning strike and crashed to the ground. Dust covered the field, cutting oof their view. Even they the could see a pair of blood red eyes glowing from the cloud.

The ORC tensed quickly, still ready to fight. "This guy really doesn't quit, does he?" Rias frowned.

"Wolf doesn't stop until all his enemies are destroyed," Omega-Xis informed them. "That's what makes him so dangerous."

"HAAARRRRAAA!" Wolf Woods roared before it began hurtling out of the smoke with its claws out in front of it. The ORC got ready to fight off whatever he planned to do.

Imagine their surprise when they Wolf Woods suddenly dropped to their knees, held their head and began roaring in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rias blinked, voicing out what her servants were thinking. She looked up at the hole in the roof and saw the clue to the FMian's outburst. Up in the night sky, the clouds had rolled over the moon. "I get it..."

"No! Not now!" Wolf Woods growled, thrashing about in place, "Her willpower is too strong! It's... unbearable! How can a mighty FMian like myself be dominated to a mere Terran!?" Wolf Woods howled again, echoing in the air before transforming into a beam of light and vanishing into the night.

"'Her'?" Mega Man blinked.

"It's the host. Whoever it is, they've been resisting the possession," Omega-Xis replied.

The third-year members of the team landed back on the ground to join. "It must have to do with the moon," Rias said, pointing up at the hole in the ceiling. "My guess is that's how Wolf was able to control the host. But when the moon became concealed he started to lose power."

"So just like a werewolf," Yuuto nodded, understanding. "I assume that silver won't be of any help though."

"Probably not. Though we don't want to kill the host, do we?" Rias replied in a pointed tone. "That's still a human being in there."

"Minna!" a high pitched voice shouted. Both Lala and Asia came running into the warehouse. Both of them stopped before their friends, slightly worried when the saw the battlefield damage. "Is everyone alright? Do you require healing?" Asia asked.

"Koneko-chan seems to be the most scrapped out of all of us," Akeno answered, smiling softly. "Other than that, I think we're good." Asia smiled and went over to Koneko to patch her up.

"Did you get the recording, Lala?" Rias asked.

"Sure did!" Lala smiled, a small camera with bat wings floating down over her shoulder. "My Spy-Spy Record-kun worked like a charm! We should be able to study the FMians better this way!"

"Nice to hear," Rias nodded with a smile. She turned to the remainder of her servants, "Alright everyone. Let's get back to the clubhouse and review the fight from there. At least the next time we encounter Wolf we should be ready by then."

"Yes, Buchou!" everyone else obeyed.

* * *

The night after the Cosmic Festival prematurely ended, Lala came up with an idea for an invention that would record the fighting style and abilities of the FMians whenever they appeared. Then the invention would playback the fights that would closely analyze the battle tactics of the opponents should they end up fighting them again. Rias admitted that the idea was very sound and could be a big help in the long run. The club stayed a little while to look over the things Wolf Woods could do before deciding to call it a night and headed off to their homes. Netto was feeling somewhat sweaty and dirty from the fight and went to take a bath.

But he mistakenly walked into both Asia and Lala who were both undressing. Both were already topless and were just about to take off their panties when he walked in, stopping in surprise when he had opened the door.

"Oh crap!" Netto gasped, blushing as he turned his face in embarrassment, "Sorry I didn't know you were both here! I'll just see myself out!"

"Oh hey, you guy's are talking a bath?" Netto looked over his shoulder, seeing Rias walking into the bathroom. Her skirt had been taken off and her shirt was opened to show off her bra. She didn't seem to mind. "I guess there's no sense of anyone waiting. Why don't we all jump in together?"

"Mm. OK!" Lala nodded with a smile.

"Uh..." Netto was only able to stutter as he realized the position he was in.

And so, that was how he ended up with the miracle wrapped in a dream. He really wasn't sure if he really could stare and his flight or fight mechanisms were fighting for control. Out of embarrassment, he had his back turned away from the girls as they washed each other's backs and was already beginning to freak out. The conversation was not helping in any way.

"You have such soft skin, Asia-chan. I feel almost jealous."

"N-not at all, Buchou. Your skin is a perfect white and very smooth. Lala-san's skin is really pinkish too."

"Oh, go on! Rias-chan has really pretty skin though. If anything I'm the one who should be jealous."

"Ufufu, you're both too kind."

' _I swear, it feels like they're doing this on purpose,'_ Netto thought to himself, submerging himself deeper into the water. He exhaled, bubbles erupting out from his mouth. His hormones were nearing overdrive and he really didn't know what to do. His panic meter was rising and he felt like he could pass out at any moment.

"Enjoying yourself?" he heard Rias' voice coo into his ear.

"Ah!" Netto shivered, "Yes! I'm having the time of life!" he answered with a cringy smile, trying not to look back.

Rias giggled as she climbed into the tub, "That's good to hear. I wanted to bath with you like this for a long time now." She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts on his back, the younger boy shuddering at the sensation, "I wish we could do this every day, but your body might not last long if we did."

"Eep!" Netto screeched, blood threatening to blow out of his nose.

"Hmm... but once a week isn't enough. I'd get lonely very quickly," she sighed dramatically, resting her face against his hair. A wry smile came across her face as she leaned close to his face, "Hey Net, you want me to take you right now?"

"What-what-what?!" Netto exclaimed. Sitting right behind them Aisa was looking very distressed as she rapidly squeezed the soap sponge while Lala looked on like a curious child.

"I don't see much of a problem with that," Rias teased, nuzzling her face against his, "I do have the right to spoil my servant after all. I almost wonder what we could do if Asia and Lala weren't here." She hummed to herself as her smile widened, "Right, when we're alone then..."

 **SPLOOSH!**

"Arg! I hate it when you leave me out!" Asia shouted after jumping into the tub and clinging onto Netto's arm. "I wanna join in too!"

"Woah! What the hell!?" Netto gasped in surprise. When did Asia suddenly get so bold?

"Eh? That's not fair!" Lala spoke, climbing into the tub with a playful smile on her face, "I wanna play too!" Alright, well Lala always seemed to be pretty feisty insofar as he knew. He didn't really mind that as much.

All Rias did in response was chuckle darkly, closing her eyes as she stood up to expose all her glory, hands proudly at her hips, "Asia, Lala, I know you're both close to him but want to make something clear." Her eyes opened, glowing in a red demonic stare, "This boy is my Pawn, a servant of the Gremory Household. He is mine to spoil however I wish." Her head jolted down, eyeing the two younger girls at their level. Both squeaked slightly from how quickly she moved, "Got it?"

And that was the thing. He was her servant and she enjoyed dooting on him whenever she wanted, usually after he came back from a job or from busting viruses. Then again she'd usually have him lay his head on her lap and ruffled his hair, making him feel more like her pet than a servant. On the other hand, Aisa always took the opportunity to snuggle up to him whenever she wanted to take a nap. And when he would wake her up to get her to her room, she would say "will you carry me there?" with doe-like eyes. And then there's Lala. His self-proclaimed fianceé. She would spend plenty of times with him to tinker with machines and invent new things. He did have to admit, having an alien princess who shared his love for machines as a fianceé would score plenty of brownie points. While helping with developing Spy-Spy Record-kun, he accidentally pricked his finger on a soldering iron, and Lala cupped the finger into her mouth to ease the pain. That's three attractive girls competing for his attention.

Holy shit.

Of course, Netto's mother never missed an opportunity to capitalize on it. She was still somewhat on the fence of having multiple girls attractive to him while living with him in the same house, but she was leaning more to the optimist side. That didn't stop her from making sure he knew as much about courtship as possible, the Netto wished she was more subtle about it. What was more humiliating than your mother walking on you watching porn? Watching porn with you mother, that's what.

"Lala has plenty of chances to play with my little Netto!" Rias continued, his mind snapping back to reality as he felt her press her boobs to his face, "There's nothing that soothes me more than his company!"

"I don't have that many chances to be around Netto-san either!" Asia cried, pulling on his arm to tug him toward at near whiplash-inducing speeds, "Just because I'm his senior it doesn't mean I can't be with him!"

"Oh really? Then can you do this?" Rias smirked, smugly pressing his hand against her breast, "You're way too docile to pull this off. Net and I are just this close."

"Haha, you're funny," Lala laughed, taking Netto's other hand and pressing it to her bosom, "Where I come from boys grabbing a girl's boobies is a sign of strong romantic feelings. The moment Netto and I met I knew we were meant to be."

Asia sniffed and her cheeks puffed. With a strong huff, she grabbed Netto's head and pulled him into her cleavage. "I might lose in size but not in any other way!"

"But size _does_ matter. Boys just looove big boobs," Rias pushed on, not noticing the growing distress in Netto's face, "I hear guys say it all the time."

"So then why don't we ask him?" Lala replied, pulling on to him, "Ne, Netto! Who do you think has the better boobies? Me, Rias-chan, or Asia-chan?"

"Well, Netto?"

"Netto-san!"

Netto couldn't even answer. The only response he gave was the gusher of blood shooting out of his nose as he passed out in the tub.

"Oh no, Net!"

"Netto!"

"Come back to us, Netto-san!"

Outside of the bathroom, Omega-Xis laid casually on the bed as he heard all the commotion. "I'm never gonna understand fleshlings," he huffed, rolling over on the bed to gaze at the moon from the window. "I can't help but wonder though... what was up with Wolf back there?"

* * *

The sun arose on the city of Kodama, arousing people from their slumber. One particular room belonging to one Tsubaki Shinra shinned from the sun's glow. It wasn't until her alarm began beeping that she slowly began awake. She tiredly slapped the alarm's snooze button, feeling more sluggish than she normally did. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, reaching for her glasses and pressing them against her eyes. She blinked a few times as the blur left her sight. And when it did, she got a nasty surprise.

Her room, her orderly and neatly organized room, had been mysteriously torn apart. Her shelves had been sliced by something like sharp steel and claw markings were gashed on her walls. It was as if a wild animal had broken in while she was sleeping.

"Wha... what is this?!"

* * *

During the later morning of the day, the Kuoh sports field was filled with students from the first year playing in P.E. classes. The first year girls were doing track and field exercises on one corner of the field. Koneko was one of them and had just done the long jump, reaching a good distance before she went to do the high jump. On another field, nearby some girls and a few boys were playing soccer, and of course, it didn't really stop some of the boys from ogling two of the most attractive girls in the class. Lala stretched her arms over her head while Mami stretched her leg behind her back. The right shirts were clinging to their chest, and were slightly damp from the sweating and letting their bras be seen through a bit. Mari wasn't any slouch either as her bouncy bosoms hugged through her shit. As for Netto, he was the team's goalie. For a supposed nerd, Netto was pretty athletic with pretty good reflexes. At the moment, he was playing goalie.

Catching the ball again, Netto shouted, "Nice try!" and threw it back into the field. Netto might be unpopular to most of the student body, but there was no denying his athletic prowess. It wasn't like he played video games all day. Well, actually he did, but they used motion controls so he could exercise and play at the same time. Plus, he wouldn't be so good at DDR if he was unfit.

" _So give it to me straight. What's the point of soccer anyhow?"_ Omega-Xis asked.

Netto looked over at his Transer on his wrist, thinking a little before he was able to give an answer. "If you want to put it in simple layman terms, the objective of the game is to score a goal by kicking the ball into the net," he said.

" _Sounds simple enough."_

"It's more than that, really," Netto continued, his eyes trailing the ball in play, "Fundamentally, it's all about teamwork, about a group working towards a common goal."

" _To score points."_

"Exactly," Netto finished. "We compete against each other and work with our teammates to win. But at the end of the game, nobody is an enemy."

" _Huh, sounds a bit all too fluffy for my tastes,"_ Omega-Xis commented, _"I don't really get it."_

"There's nothing to get. It's all about having fun. No harm no foul," Netto replied. His eyes quickly snapped back to the action when the ball suddenly went flying into his direction. Out of reflex he moved to the side and kicked it away from the goal. The ball flew up and over the heads of the other players, their hands out of reach. It just went over the fence of the field when someone standing on the other side managed to grab it within their hand. The person in question caused a bit of a stir among both the boys and girls of the group.

With her camera in one hand and the ball spinning on her finger, the Mexican third-year Luna tossed the ball over the fence and back to the field. "Try and not lose this ball, alright?" she said with a spicy smile.

"H-hai~!" all the boys and girls chorused with blushing smiles.

" _Hey, Netto. That's one of the girls from newspaper club, right?"_ Omega-Xis asked, pointing out the tall and dark skinned girl taking photos of the game.

"Luna Vermillion-sempai? Yeah that's her," Netto replied. "I guess she's taking pictures of us while we play. She's the photographer of the club so it's to be expected."

Luna Vermillion was another very popular girl in school. While she was nowhere near as popular as the top four third years that was Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki a lot of students found her exotic beauty enchanting nonetheless. An Amazon bombshell standing at 5'11 with the appeal of someone highly assertive. For some reason, she has never seen without a red hoodie draped over her uniform. But she did like to leave her shirt slightly unbuttoned to show off her cleavage and that was something a lot of boys liked.

" _Right, the newspaper club. If I remember correctly those kids are devils just like you and the student council. So are all students with supernatural origins members of these peerages?"_

"Uh... not all of them. I don't think so," Netto denied, "Buchou said that while there are other supernatural students in the school not all of them are devils. We already meet a few of them just so you know. I think it has to do with what Buchou, Kaichou, and Luciana-sempai are looking for in their peerages. That and what Sacred Gears they can find."

" _Sacred Gears. Like the one Wolf used against us,"_ Omega-Xis deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's right. There's supposed to be over thousands of those things out there," Netto noted with an analytical face, "That means it could be anyone. Omega-Xis, is it normal for FMians to use the abilities of their hosts?"

" _There have been,"_ Omega-Xis confirmed. _"There were other FMians who were able to use the special abilities of whomever they took control over. And they put those abilities to damn good use."_

"That means FMians can gain more power depending on who they take over. That much we already know. Added with what the FMians themselves can do, that's a whole extra pack of power being added to them, isn't it? I mean yeah you know what each of them can do depending on how well they possess someone-"

Distracted by his own mumbling, he didn't notice the soccer ball spinning towards him.

"Hey! Netto, the ball!"

"The ball?" Netto looked up as soon as he was taken out of his daydream. The next thing he felt was a circular-shaped pain ramming into his face. Remarkable enough, the blow was enough to knock him off his feet and actually flip him through the air before colliding onto the grass. He was out cold after that.

"Ahh! Netto-kun!"

* * *

Netto blinked himself awake, finding himself lying on a bed with white drapes on both of his sides. He groaned as he clutched his face, still feeling a slight pain burning. "Ow... what happened? Crud... my face really hurts..." He shifted his body onto his side to push himself out of the bed but found himself looking at Rias' sleeping face. He blinked and then yelped loudly before clumsily falling out of the bed. The loud thud was enough to awaken the girl out of her slumber as she gave a small yawn and sat up.

"Netto...?" she muttered, stretching her arms. She looked over the bed and gasped, seeing the young raven-haired boy groaning and sucking his teeth in pain as he clenched his face. "Oh dear! How did you manage that?"

"I slipped and fell..." he grumbled, rubbing his face. He sat up from his crouch and looked up at her. Rias was once again in her birthday suit, her long hair making for a convenient covering for her chest. With the blood already rushing to his face from the bruising his nose nearly opened up like a faucet, and he had he held his hands over just to keep it from gushing out. All it did was give him a very awkward red face, "Um... what's up? I mean... what's with... you know..."

"I was feeling sleepy so I decided to take a nap in the infirmary. Since I you were already here I joined you," Rias explained smiling, slipping on her red bra. "Hey, Net?"

"Yeah?" Netto asked, his voice muffled from his hands over his mouth.

She turned around so that her back was facing her, her unclipped bra showing, "This bra only hooks up in the back, would you mind fixing it for me?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, absolutely!" Netto exclaimed as he jumped up. He quickly coughed and composed himself, realizing how edger he just sounded, "Ah-ahem, I mean... yeah, anything you need Buchou." He climbed back onto the bed and fiddled her bra together, all in the while as he tried not to freak out over the fact that he was handling a girl's garments. "So how did I get into the infirmary? All I remember was blacking out while I was playing soccer."

"Lala knocked you out by accident and brought you here," Rias explained after Netto snapped her bra together. "Coincidentally, another girl wound up in the same position you did just awhile ago. She's right over there," she continued, pointing to a girl at her age sleeping in an adjacent to them.

"What happened to her?" Netto wondered.

* * *

 _It was dodgeball time for a class of third-year girls, and the gymnasium was alive with cheers and the ball being in play. As par for the game, all the players were dressed in gym shirts and bloomers which fit perfectly on their bodies. The game went on normally with the ball being thrown side to side with each player being taken out from the teams as the game went on. But the normalcy came to an abrupt stop when the ball went flying to Tsubaki._

 _As soon as she saw the ball come towards her, Tsubaki froze as her eyes focused on the round shape coming at her. In her sight, everything around her turned dark as the ball began glowing in a silver hue._

 _With a yell that nearly sounded like a savage roar, she punched the ball with all her might and sent it flying back right into the girl who threw it. It slammed into her stomach and sent her tumbling. All the girls gasped in surprise from the sudden display of roughness._

" _Tsubaki!?" Sona exclaimed, shocked with the unusual behave her her Queen displayed._

 _Tsubaki snapped back to normal and clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just did, "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

"Tsubaki-senpai did that?" Netto might not have known her on a personal level, but her knew about her well enough to know she was usually calm and hardly showed any emotion... at least when she wasn't near Yuuto anyway. So he knew that it was totally unlike her to react so rashly in a game.

"She personally escorted her here after that sudden incident," Rias elaborated, putting on her shirt behind Netto, the younger boy sitting at the edge of the bed. "It was very odd for her to suddenly snap like that."

"Maybe she's under a lot of pressure," Netto assumed. "I mean, she's the student council vice-president and has a lot of work to do."

"True, but Sona would help her if she needed anything," Rias agreed, putting on her skirt and coat, "Hard she may be at times but she does care for the well-being of her servants."

"You think we should check up on her?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. Kings always handle problems going on with their Peerage. Should she need any help she will ask. We should be focusing on locating Wolf or his host," Rias said, fitting her shoes onto her feet, "Alright, I'm done dressing. "

Netto turned his head and saw that his senior was fully dressed, breathing a sigh of relief before turning himself around. "Omega-Xis said that Wolf might be sleeping right now or recovering his strength. So until he wakes up again I don't think there's much we can do."

"Then we're flying blind. We won't know what will happen until Wolf appears again," Rias sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Will figure out something soon. Though for now, will you be busy after school?"

"I don't think so," Netto said, shaking his head, "How come?"

"Because I'd like for you to accompany me at the Ruby Spears Mall later," she answered, "There's something I want to get."

"Really? Like what?" Netto wondered.

Rias just snickered and smiled as she pressed her fingers over her lips, "We'll talk about that later."

* * *

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" Sona asked her Queen.

Gym class had ended and the students went to go get lunch, but some strange rumors had popped up. Tsubaki had hurt a student during a game. Some said that it was an honest accident, but a few suggested she did it because the girl had tried to get close to Yuuto. Given Yuuto's popularity amongst the girls, there have been a few sightings of other girls getting violent with one another just to get an opportunity to score a date with him. Yuuto was always able to defuse things before they could get too serious but even he couldn't be in two places at once.

"I'm fine... Sona-sama," assured Tsubaki, still looking somewhat downcast. A few students were a bit rattled, and it showed.

"Because I've noticed your behavior. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Sona-sama."

"If you need to talk."

Tsubaki drove her fist into the wall and she turned to growl at Sona. Momentarily, her eyes glowed, turning completely blood red with narrow slits.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" roared Tsubaki.

* * *

Asia shielded herself from the sudden spit take that Hotaru just made. Looking concerned at her friend, she lended a napkin. "What happened?"

"It's nothing Asia-chan," Hotaru replied with a strained smile, excepting the napkin. "It just went down the wrong tube." She quickly dried herself off to get the soak off from her, secretly having a mental conversation, _"Was that what I think it was just now?"_

" _Indeed it was,"_ Gemini spoke back to her privately, _"It would seem that Wolf is here in this school, but appears to be having difficulties in control his host. Either the host has a strong willpower, or Wolf is slacking off."_

" _Might be the former,"_ Hotaru said, _"OK Gemini, hows about you and I go help our friend after school?"_

" _I suppose there's nothing else better to do."_

* * *

The school day passed on steadily and all the students went home for the day or went on to do whatever they wanted. Netto was waiting in front of the Ruby Spears Mall. He leaned on the bench nearby the entryway, looking around for wherever his president might be. Looking amongst the small crowd, he found someone walking through the gates, dressed in a white, pink and black Spider-Gwen hoodie and a pair of sunglasses on her face. Even with the conspicuous disguise, the vibrant red hair looming from the hood was a dead giveaway.

"Bu-" Netto began to speak, but Rias quickly hurried up to him and clamped his mouth with her hand.

"Shh..." Rias hushed him, removing her hand. "Don't call me that here! I'm incognito."

"Eh?" Netto blinked in confusion. His eyes widened and he quickly nodded once he realized what she meant, "Oh! Yeah, no problem. But what did you need here?" Netto asked. "You sounded urgent."

Rias hooked her arm around Netto's. "Come with me." Rias led him to the center of the mall and pointed. "There," said Rias, pointing to the banner.

Netto looked at the banner and cocked an eyebrow. "'Come on and all for the Extreme Endurance Challenge... there is no entrance fee, contestants can team up, and use skill to win. Fantastic prizes for the winners'. You want me to help you compete here?" asked Netto.

"Yes, one of the prizes is a priceless figurine that I've wanted to get for some time now," Rias confirmed. "A deluxe _Rangiku Matsumoto_ figure. Only 200 of those were made in stock."

Netto looked over at the center where all the prizes were set on display. One of them was a three-foot figure of Rangiku Matsumoto, a character from Bleach which Netto enjoyed watching. He didn't expect Rias to be into those sort of things and felt pleasantly surprised that she had an interest that was the same as him. Though that temporarily went forgotten when he saw one of the other prizes that were on display. Next to the figurine was a high-powered telescope. A really expensive one too.

It was called the Stargazer-9000X. With a super-EM frequency system, it was powerful enough to rival all other telescopes used by certified astronomers. It was the best telescope money could buy, money Netto currently did not have. The amount of money it was sold for was enough to rent an entire football stadium. That was just how powerful it was. He would have to save up for ten more years if he wanted to afford it.

"Aw... awesome..." Netto muttered under his breath.

But now he had a chance to win it!

"Netto?" Rias waved her hand across Netto's face. "Hello? Earth to Netto."

"Hey, Rias!" Netto exclaimed, clasping onto Rias' hand.

"Huh?" Rias asked, startled with his sudden reaction and him calling her by her name, "Yes? What is it?"

"If we win, is it possible if we can get more than one prize?" He said this all quickly without any gaps in his words.

"Hm... maybe? That depends?" Rias smiled awkwardly, not to sure hot to respond.

Netto beamed childishly as he excitedly pumped his fist. "YEEEEEESSS! I'm so in!" He spun around and ran over to the registry desk to get ready for the competition.

Rias looked on in confusion and looked back where the prizes were displayed. Seeing the telescope, she just gave a dry smile as she rested her hand against her cheek, "What a handful of a child he is," she sighed playfully.

Moments later as the registration came to a close, a large crowd of young people had already gathered in the center with several balls littered around their feet. High above on the highest floor was a large target. Upon a stage, a man with curly brown hair in a blue vest and green tie stood with a microphone in hand. "Alright! Who's ready to win?" the MC shouted ecstatically on the mic. The crowd roared and cheered in excitement. "I said who's ready to win!?" The crowd gave an even louder roar. "Alrighty then! The rules of the game are simple! You all need to try and get the balls into the target high above you, but don't think it'll be easy! Whoever can get the most balls through the target before time runs out wins!"

"Ready to do this, Net-kun?" Rias asked, an eager smile on her face.

"You know it," Netto grinned back.

"OK! Let's not dilly-dally any further! Game start!" the MC announced. The crowd grabbed whatever ball they could get their hands on and started throwing up at the target.

"Let's not go extreme on our strength, yeah?" Rias ordered in the midst of her ball throwing, "It wouldn't be fair to the other players and we don't wanna reveal ourselves!"

"Got it!" Netto nodded, throwing his own set of balls.

* * *

While two members of the Occult Research Club were visiting the mall for their own business, two members of the Student Council were visiting for some business of their own. Tsubaki was strutting through one of the stores in the mall trying to have some peace and figure things out. She would have been alone, which she wanted, but Saji was trailing closely behind her.

"Hey, slow down fuku-kaichou!" Saji called, trying to keep up with her walking speed without running. "What's wrong today? You aren't acting like yourself."

"It's nothing... Saji..." Tsubaki spoke, her voice somewhat gruff, "You didn't have to join me you know. I just needed to have some alone time."

"To be fair Kaichou needed me to hand out some fliers since Ruruko was out on assignment. That and she needed someone to make sure you were doing OK," Saji replied. "She said you were showing symptoms that were like what happen to people who get turned by werewolves?"

"It's called lycanthropy, and we haven't encountered any werewolves," Tsubaki retorted.

"You sure about that?" Saji asked. "You are kinda acting a little... wolfish."

Tsubaki shot him with a glare, causing him to recoil. "We have _not_ encountered _any_ werewolves," Tsubaki repeated sternly, her voice growling threateningly.

"Hey, hey, no need to get so uppity," Saji said, backing up defensively, "You're just freaking us out a little. We're worried, that's all."

Tsubaki silently looked away. She wondered what was happening to her. She was becoming increasingly aggressive, even snapping at Sona for showing concern. At one point she even caught herself daydreaming about claiming Kiba and dragging him back to her place before wrestling him to her bed. That thought just made her blush, nearly breaking her stoic facade. She shook her head and tried to get the dirty image out of her mind, looking up as she saw a clown riding past them on a unicycle. In his hands, he carried a collection of perfectly round balloons.

A sharp string ran through her head. She clasped her hands against it as her knees buckled.

"Fuku-kaichou!" Saji exclaimed, running up to her. "What is it?!"

"It's nothing..." she panted under her breath, "Let's just... go somewhere else."

"Oh...OK."

Saji frowned slightly, worried about Tsubaki's behavior. The vice-president was always so serious, but that was to be expected with her responsibilities as not only the Queen of Sona Sitri but also vice-president of the student council. Maybe all the responsibility was taking its toll on her and she was becoming stressed. A lot was happening beyond their comfort zone. They were more accustomed to the supernatural and the occult. But now they had a possible alien invasion hanging above their heads. They might be devils, but they were still high school students. This situation was a lot bigger than anything they could possibly imagine. Saji was freaked, and he was unlucky enough to be taken over by one of those FMians. He may not have done the damage himself, but he still felt a sense of guilt for letting it happen.

Abiding by Tsubaki's request, they went to a food court. There were free samples of beef flavored takoyaki... round takoyaki. Something that felt like a tail protruded out of Tsubaki's skirt, causing her to blush and force her hands down on it before it disappeared.

"Hey, you want some? They're free stuff!" Saji offered as he showed Tsubaki the snack. Tsubaki swiftly smacked the takoyaki out of his hand.

"We should be going," Tsubaki told him, breathing deeply to calm her nerves, "Didn't you say you had to hand out the flyers?"

"Y-yeah, if you say so," Saji replied, not looking very convinced.

The Sitri devils went to a nearby jewelry shop and saw several women walking in and out, and a few of them window shopping for the precious stones. "OK, this looks like a good spot," Saji said with a nod. Tsubaki went over to the display windows to have a look for herself, gazing at the diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. When her eyes landed on a round shaped topaz, and an extra set of ears popped out of her head without warning. She yelped in surprise and clamped her hands on her head.

"No good. Not enough people," Tsubaki said quickly as an excuse. "Let's try somewhere else."

Tsubaki's worries didn't end there. She dragged Saji to another side of the mall, passing by a sports shop that showed a couple of balls in display. Just taking a glance at them was enough for her teeth to grow into sharp fangs. She slapped her hands on her mouth and hurried along. She thought she found some relief when the went into a clothing department. Despite that, she caught sight of a shirt with had the image of the on the back by chance. Almost immediately, a sharp set of claws appeared on her right hand.

"Huh?!" the Sitri Queen gasped, shocked at the sight of the monstrous looking hand. As if she willed it, her hand returned back to normal. "What was...?"

"Hey, Fuku-kaichou! If everything's cool I'm going this way!" Saji called over from the other end of the department.

"Oh, very well," Tsubaki nodded, brushing her bangs, "I will be over here if you need anything." She didn't wait for Saji to respond she walked to the women's section, questions and wondering spinning in her head. If there really was something going on with her, the claw that appeared on her hand just now confirmed it and then some.

' _What's happening to me?'_ she thought to herself. _'I know this isn't lycanthropy, but I am showing the same symptoms. The aggression, the foggy memories, and that claw. What is this?'_

Up in the hidden EM realm, two twins clad in contrasting black and white suits and large yellow gauntlets on opposing arms were watching Tsubaki from down below. Each one held a face a confusion and surprise.

"Aw, so the doggy's in that girl?" Gemini Black wondered out loud childishly, "Poor doggy~. I think he's stuck."

"I know. Who would've thought that the mighty Wolf would've ended up in that scenario?" Gemini White agreed. She couldn't help but smirk, "Hn. I guess we should do something about it. Free his chains, so to speak."

"Eeeeh? You got an idea?"

"Oh, yes. Most definitely."

* * *

Back on the main floor, balls were still being thrown up at the high target, some of them just barely managing to make the mark. On the scoreboard next to the MC points were tallied for every ball thrown by a competitor. "Come on, come on! There are only 20 seconds left!" the MC cheered, "Better get as many balls through the target as you can! Who's gonna win those prizes?"

"Come on, Buchou!" Netto encouraged. "If you wanna win that figure, you gotta really do your best!"

Rias was always competitive. It was part of her nature. And when challenged like that, she would just try harder. She was almost tempted to use magic, but quickly squashed the idea. It would not be fair if she used magic, even though she really, really, really wanted that figure.

Netto also really, really, _really_ wanted that telescope, so he was not going to back down even for her sake. They were playing against each other for the prize of their dreams.

"Only 10 seconds left, boys and girls! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6!"

Netto and Rias gathered up more balls to throw at the targets, raking in more points with each successful throw.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME'S UP!"

The buzzer rang, and the game was over. Rias and Netto panted, but they had smiles on their faces.

"Alright, now let's tally up those scores!"

* * *

Tsubaki went to the bathroom to splash water over her face. The day really was not going so well, but she tried not to worry Saji. Honestly, the boy was sweet, but there was no way she could help her with this. She turned off the faucet and placed her glasses of her eyes. The bathroom lights suddenly began to blink, electricity leaking out. Tsubaki turned around and looked up, not expecting a small beam of light to suddenly burst out of the lights and into her head. Her body froze, and she couldn't move. Her eyes bugged out from the suddenly lose of momentum.

"What's... happening... to... me...?" she breathed out.

* * *

" _I definitely didn't expect to see you like this, Wolf. Have to say it's very ironic," Gemini White remarked._

 _Gemini Black and Gemini Black stood within the black and blue void of Tsubaki's mindscape. Before them, a blue phantom wolf in turquoise torso armor and bronze forearm gauntlets. The FMian, Wolf, was restrained by chains of blue demonic energy, unable to move or breakout for all intents and purposes._

" _So it's you, Gemini," Wolf snarled._

" _Poor doggy all chained up~," Gemini Black mocked childishly, holding out a biscuit and waving it in her hand, "Hey, you wanna biscuit? Do ya? Do ya? You wanna biscuit, boy?"_

" _Did you just come all the way here to make fun of me?" Wolf snarled._

 _"It's just a sad sight seeing the most savage of all FMian's restrained by the psyche of a meatbag, but seeing has how your host is supposed to be the strongest piece of her group it really isn't all that surprising," Gemini White said, a self-assured smile on her face. "You must be feeling pretty humbled knowing you."_

 _Wolf could only glare as a growl escaped his throat._

" _We just couldn't stand by and watch you suffer like this," Gemini White continued, "So..."_

" _...We'll help you," Gemini Black finished. She and Gemini White raised their gauntlets and aimed at the chains. They fired an array of lightning bolts that easily shattered the chains holding on Wolf's arms._

 _His power returning, Wolf's eyes flashed bright red and ripped off the rest of the chains. His howl echoed throughout the mindscape._

* * *

A full blast of rage and aggression suddenly surged in Tsubaki's body. She gave out a pained scream as she felt her head pound hard, the scream shrill enough to cause the mirrors to crack apart. Saji was waiting just outside of the door when he heard the scream. Forgetting the fact that it was a women's bathroom, he quickly rushed inside and gasped in horror. Tsubaki was on her knees gripping her head as turquoise flames spilled around her.

"Fuku-kaichou!" he shouted out to her, "Fuku-kaichou, what's going on!?"

"SAJI! RUN!" was all Tsubaki said before the flames overtook her. Saji shielded himself from the glare of the blast as the light of the flame engulfed the room in its color. The flame faded away and Saji opened his eyes. To his chagrin, Wolf Woods was standing right before him.

"Oh... shit!" he swore, his face showing distress. Another FMian showed up, this time taking control of Tsubaki. That explained why she was acting so strangely. That damn alien was possessing her!

Wolf Woods sniffed the air, growling as hir tail swished back and forth. "Mega...Man..." Wolf Woods snarled.

"What?!" Saji exclaimed. Wolf Woods roared as s/he leaped over Saji and crashed through the door. "Oh man..." he groaned, looking at the new hole the FMian made.

* * *

"OK, the results are all in! And the grand prize goes to-"

 **KA-BOOM!**

The MC's voice was cut off by a loud explosion blaring from one of the top floors of the mall. The crowd looked upwards as dust and debris rained down to the ground.

"What is that?" Netto blinked.

" _It's him!"_ Omega-Xis shouted, _"Wolf Woods is back!"_

"What?" Rias frowned. She looked up at the floor were the FMian stood, howling into the air before leaping down. As the people began running away in a panic, Wolf Woods crashed onto the stage, smashing the prizes under hir feet.

"Ahhh! The telescope! The figurine!" Netto shouted in horror, seeing the smashed items underneath. Wolf Woods sneered and slashed hir claw out, shooting a wave of destructive energy at Netto. Rias quickly pulled him aside before he got hit, dragging him into a corner.

"No use crying over spilled milk," Rias told him, looking out to see Wolf Woods stalking them. "I'll cast a spell to get as many humans out as possible. You try and subdue Wolf Woods."

Netto nodded, "Got it covered, Buchou." He flipped open his Transer, "Ready to go, Omega-Xis?"

" _Anytime!"_ Omega-Xis confirmed. He ran out in a quick sprint, immediately getting locked on by Wolf Woods. S/he slashed hir claws again and shot another wave of energy, the strike ripping apart the ground. Netto dove behind a bench as a green haze engulfed him. Reemerging as Mega Man, he jumped sideways and blasted quick buster shots at Wolf Woods. The alien wolf blurred from the line of the blast in a sudden burst of movement, reappearing near Mega Man before he could roll to his feet. Mega Man quickly backed away and pointed his Mega Buster at the ready.

"OK, Fido. I'll play with you," Mega Man growled. The humanoid wolf howled before rushing in, weaving hir claws around with wild abandon. Mega Man jumped and bounced from the claw strikes, shooting his buster gun as he moved back to gain as much distance as he could. Even then Wolf Woods was moving on him very quickly and fast.

" _Berserker Claw!"_ s/he shouted, spinning forward with the claws out in the front. Mega Man leaped up high just as soon as the strike arrived. He was sideswiped by a quick blow to his side. Cosmic rain gushed out as he was sent spinning and screaming, crashing through one of the trees.

Mega Man groaned as he rubbed his sides and sat up, "Shoot, that really hurt..." he whined.

"You're mine now!" Wolf Woods howled, lunging at Mega Man. The Blue Bomber quickly rolled and flipped away just as the K9 crashed into the ground. Mega Man hopped back to his feet and flicked a Battle Card into his fingers.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Wide Sword!"_ Mega Man tossed the card into the air and Omega-Xis grabbed it in his mouth, transforming into the sword. Wolf Woods rushed at him again, swinging his claws down. Mega Man held his own as the FMian's weight forced down on him, forcing him to push back. Mega Man growled as he struggled back, kicking against Wolf Woods to grant himself some space. His opponent quickly charged back, swinging their claws as Mega Man was forced on the defensive.

"What's going on here?" Omega-Xis asked, noticing something was wrong, "He's a lot more powerful than last time..."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Mega Man gritted out, struggling to parry his sword against the claws. A strong gust from Wolf Woods' claws knocked him around, causing him to fly backward and skidding across the floor.

"Now I got you!" Wolf Woods gloated as s/he lunged, _"Upper Claw!"_

" _Shock Note!"_

A music note shaped explosion blasted behind Wolf Woods, sending the beast flying about before crashing onto the bench. Mega Man blinked in surprise, not expecting the sudden help. Hearing the sound of someone landing next to him, he turned and saw and pink-gloved hand offered to him. "Lyra Note?" he asked.

"Fancy seeing you here," she smiled cheekily.

Mega Man took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet. "Yeah, thanks. I'm surprised you got here so quickly. Not that I'm complaining."

"I was shopping nearby when I got interrupted by the commotion," Lyra Note huffed as she folded her arms, "A girl really can't get some peace these days." A low growl echoed from where Wolf Woods landed, and both EM Wave teenagers looked over to their opponent staggering back up to hir feet. "Oh my, so the mutt still wants to play," Lyra Note smiled reaching out for one of her Battle Cards, "So boya, ready to roll?"

"Yeah," Mega Man nodded, pulling out another Battle Card. The Blue Bomber and Galactic Fairy both braced themselves as Wolf Woods stalked them closer someone called out to them.

"Mega Man! Hey, hey Mega Man!"

"What the?!" Mega Man blinked, looking over at the second-floor walkway. "Saji-senpai?"

"Mega Man! The fuku-kaichou is in there!" Saji called over, pointing.

"What? Tsubaki-senpai!?" he gasped. "She's the host?!"

"Someone you know?" Lyra Note asked him.

"She's one of his upperclassmen," Omega-Xis explained. "And apparently she's rather strong. That explains why Wolf is getting so difficult."

"Not to mention senpai's odd behavior," Mega Man added. "Alright, so now that we know whos-who, we might have a better shot at this!" he decided, pointing his Mega Buster.

"I'll hold her down!" Lyra Note nodded, playing a riff on her guitar, _"Quick Strings!"_ Long iron strings leaped from her guitar and wrapped tightly around Wolf Woods, restraining hir movements. The Lupin slowly squirmed in the trap, clearly unhappy.

"You think... your puny little rope... can keep me bound...?!" Wolf Woods snarled, slowly pulling and tugging. Lyra Note clenched her teeth, her feet getting dragged on the ground as she was getting pulled close to the wolf.

"This isn't gonna hold for long!" Lyra shouted, "Omega-Xis, do something already!"

"Hey, I don't remember taking orders from you," Omega-Xis scoffed, "But when you're right, you're right. Kid, we need a strong Battle Card!"

"I got just the thing," Mega Man nodded, flicking out another Battle Card, _"Battle Card, Predation! Cannon!"_ After grabbing the card in his mouth, Omega-Xis transformed into a fearsome cannon, Mega Man quickly blasted shots at Wolf Woods, the explosions reacting from the impact as the sync continued to rupture. Lyra Note released the strings as soon as it was clear that Wolf Woods was going to get thrown for a ride, and s/he got thrown hard.

A thunderous crash echoed as Wolf Woods was smashed into a wall, sinking through from the impacts. S/he snarled while shaking hir head and climbed back to their feet. As s/he did, a blue rope suddenly wrapped around the arm, glowing in bright energy. "What the?!" Wolf Woods shouted, feeling an unpleasant energy drain. S/he followed the trail of rope leading to a black gauntlet and the user himself. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Saji frowned, "I'm draining your power and getting you out of Fuku-kaichou's body! Don't even think about trying to struggle. Actually, go right ahead. It'll make the power drain go even faster."

"You worm! Guh-!" Wolf Woods shouted out loud, feeling the power drain faster.

"Yes! Nice work, Saji-senpai!" Mega Man grinned, pumping his fist in victory.

"Looks like the chump managed to do something useful here," Omega-Xis smirked, "Without enough energy, Wolf won't be able to hold on to the EM Wave Change. Easy win."

You know, there is a phrase known as jinxing it, such a phrase that usually comes about whenever someone says something too soon and the opposite of what was intended happens. Here's an example of that.

 **BIRIBIRIBIRIBIRIBIRI!**

Bolts of lightning erupted all around Saji's feet, shaking him into a panic as he unwittingly undid his Absorption Line and fell on his ass. The lightning dragged all the way to Mega Man and Lyra Note, both EM Wave Lifeforms skipping back to avoid getting hit. Lyra Note looked up and searched for where the lightning struck. She tapped Mega Man on the shoulder and pointed. "Up there!"

"Huh?" Mega Man looked where she pointed, his stomach dropping when he saw two familiar twins standing up on the skylights. "Gemini Spark!?"

"What's the matter, Wolf?" Gemini White asked, ignoring Mega Man, "Don't tell me you're done already? Maybe this will give you back your perk!" She cupped her armored hand together with her twin's, electricity gathering as an orb of light slowly grew in their hands. Wolf Woods began suddenly began to thrash and roar at the sight of the orb, become even more feral than normal.

"It look's just like..." Lyra Note blinked.

"A moon..." Mega Man whispered, his widening.

"This isn't good," Omega-Xis warned, "If Wolf looks at that fake moon he'll grow even more violent."

"Oh, that's not happening!" Mega Man shouted, shooting a buster shot at the twins.

Gemini Spark leaped just seconds before the shot blasted the orb into nothingness. But instead of disappointment, they had satisfied smirks on their faces, "You're too slow!" Gemini Black mocked, sticking out her tongue childishly.

Wolf Wood's body began to grow, change and shift as a red aura shimmered around hir, dyeing the armor in the same color. Hir eyes lost their pupils lost their irises, leaving them completely blood red. The claws grew longer and sharper, more lethal. The tale grew longer and wilder. The transformation complete, Wolf Woods released a deafening howl that shattered every window in the mall. Mega Man, Lyra Note, and Saji held their ears from the pain from the sharp howl.

This was **Wolf Woods: Savage Mode.**

"OK, doggy! Go and do what you do best!" Gemini Black laughed as she and her twin vanished in a shimmer of rainbows.

"Arg! I fucking hate those twins!" Lyra Note cursed. She clicked her tongue as she was forced to avoid a downward strike from Wolf Woods Savage, the claws cracking through the floor.

"HUURRAAAHHH! _Wide Claw!"_ Sets of pillars were cut cleanly into pieces. _"Upper Claw!"_ Floors of the mall exploded as debris were thrown through the air. Wolf Woods Savage was a blur of motion as s/he zipped all over the mall and tore everything apart.

"Aw dude, he's outta control!" Saji groaned.

"Right now Wolf has gone completely mad. Let's just say that at this moment restraining him is gonna be like one of those 12 Tasks you told me about," Omega-Xis explained. "At the rate he's going he won't stop until he destroys everything in his path."

"Shit!" Mega Man gasped just as Wolf Woods Savage blurred forward towards him. He flicked out another Battle Card and threw it into the air, _"Battle Card, Predation! Gatling!"_ Omega-Xis ate it and transformed into a machine gun, immediately firing a spray of bullets. As if the bullets were moving in slow motion, Wolf Woods Savage just outran them with little trouble.

"I got him! _Shock Note!"_ Lyra Note shouted, shooting energized soundwaves from her speakers. To her horror, they got sliced into ribbons. "Crap!" she gulped.

"Now it's my turn!" Wolf Woods Savage snarled, swinging hir claw. And thin energy arc shot out aimed at both of them. Lyra Note quick squealed her guitar to generate a shield of sound. The strike got blocked, but it knocked them back some and off their feet. As they got up, Wolf Woods Savaged tried to gain the advantage by rushing on to them again.

A sudden streak of crimson suddenly crossed between them, exploding in a massive burst as a black smog clouded between them. Wolf Woods Savage roared angrily as s/he instinctively walked back, the tail wagging back and forth. Mega Man shielded his eyes as the dust went around him. He had only just noticed someone else standing next to him. "Buchou?"

"I heard everything," Rias said in one of her no-nonsense tones. She had even ditched her sunglasses and hoodie. "Everyone is out of the mall so we don't need to worry about any unwanted onlookers. And given the situation, I called Sona. She should be on her way shortly."

Speak of the devil. The blue magic circle of the Sitri clan glowed next them and the student body president quickly stepped out of it before it disappeared. "Rias! What is..." she quickly looked forward at the cloud slowly vanishing, a growling Wolf Woods Savage appearing in view. "Is that... Tsubaki?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Wolf is possessing her, but he's gone feral," Rias said, giving the abridged version of what happened, "Think you can help snap her out of it?"

"It's not like there's much of a choice," Sona frowned, water droplets forming in her hands, "I suppose a bit of tough love is in order."

Saji quickly joined them, his Absorption Line active and ready. They all didn't know what exactly Wolf Woods was going to do next, but they had to be ready for whatever was going to be thrown at them. It was at that moment that the team of devils and EM Wave beings were suddenly caught in a sense of dread.

"Galaxy Advance!"

With those two words spoken from Wolf Woods' muzzle, a grassy field suddenly formed from out hir feet and all over the battle-torn floor. Trees and plants began to sprout out from the ground as if time was moving in fast forward as vines and moss crawled over the walls, turning the mall into a mini rainforest.

"Omega-Xis..." Rias slowly began, her face of shock and awe mimicking that of her comrades, "Omega-Xis, what did he just do!?"

"Holy shi... a Galaxy Advance?" Omega-Xis whispered, completely stun and without coherent words, "He managed to make a complete Galaxy Advance?"

"Galaxy Advance?" Lyra Note echoed, "Lyra, what's he talking about!"

"A Galaxy Advance... is the ultimate ability of the FMians that represents who they are," Lyra said, her voice slightly cracked from shock, "It's often achieved through intensive training, constant battle, and finding the perfect host. I've seen him use this Galaxy Advance once before. It's called... Lost Phantom Forest."

 _ **Lost Phantom Forest - Den of the Savage Hungry Beast**_

Wolf Woods gave a small sneer as s/he back away, visible vanishing from plain sight. "He's gone!" Saji shouted.

"It's the ability granted to him by the Lost Phantom Forest," Omega-Xis said, "Not only does it render Wolf invisible, but it can also hide his tracks, breathing, and presence. It makes him almost non-existent!"

"Oh great," Mega Man frowned, "So now we're just fighting blind-AGH!" Without warning, Mega Man and Lyra Note were thrown into the air, screaming in pain. The devils turned quickly and gasped from how quick it happened. They had numerous slashes glowing across their armor and parts of the visors got chipped and damaged to expose parts of their faces. Wolf Woods Savage reappeared and opened hir muzzle. Wolf Woods Savage unleashed a howl of concussive force that blew both FMians away, launching them toward the nearest shop. They crashed into the already broken display window of a nearby boutique, breaking apart the mannequins.

"Netto!" Rias shouted, both her and her rival King reacting in terror at the brutality.

"Damn it, Tsubaki! Wake up!" Saji yelled.

Wolf Woods Savage seemingly appeared over Lyra Note and Mega Man. He picked them up with hir claws and bashed their heads together before sending them sprawling to the ground with a vicious slash. This time hir claws stuck flesh and blood splattered all over the floor. Both cried out in pain and grunted as he landed on the ground. Wolf Woods Savage dominated hir opponents. It was the classic struggle between predator & prey. In the end, the predator was victorious.

Wolf Woods Savage picked up Mega Man and then clamped hir jaws down on his right leg. Mega Man screamed as the beast's fangs pierced the flesh of his thigh, drawing more blood.

"NETTO!" Omega-Xis shouted. He felt their bond severing as Wolf Woods Savage damaged his host further. In desperation, Omega-Xis moved Netto's left arm and fired a burst into Wolf Woods Savage's face. The berserk FMian howled and released Mega Man who landed painfully on the floor, rainbow static leaping out from his body.

Wolf Woods Savage snarled as s/he rubbed the numbness from hir face, just as a watery snake suddenly coiled around hir and wrapped around tightly. Wolf Woods Savage gave a threatening snarl at the snake as it hissed back. Arms stretched out as blue aura engulfed her hands, Sona strained and gritted her teeth as she fought for control. "Tsubaki! You have to stop this! Think about what you're doing!"

Wolf Woods Savage as s/he struggled to break loose from the snake, almost succeeding. "Oh no, you don't!" Rias frowned, stretching her arm as her hand glowed crimson. The circle of the Gremory family shined underneath the wolf and emitted a heavy pulse of energy, forcing the Lupin to hir knees. "Gemini Spark isn't the only with with power over gravity," the redhead smirked proudly.

Seeing his chains, Saji shot his Absorption Line again and wrapped it around Wolf Woods Savage, the blue glowing as it began to drain. "The Tsubaki Shinra we knew is kind and always willing to lend a hand to her underclassmen. She isn't the kind of person to go on an apeshit rampage! Definitely not like this! So wake up! You have to fight it, damn it! FIGHT!"

And then something in Wolf Woods just snapped.

* * *

 _The first thing Tsubaki saw when she awoke was a void of blue and black. Looking back and forth, she saw herself restrained by strange chains of energy by the arms and legs. "Oh no," she muttered. "What's happening?"_

" _What? Again?!" a vicious voice echoed. A blaze of turquoise emerged before her, transforming into an armored wolf-like being, "Why can't I take control of you? What is your secret?!"_

" _So it was you?" Tsubaki glared, a blue demonic aura flaring out of her, "You're the one behind all this. I hate to break it to but this is_ my _body! And I want you out of it right now!" With a loud scream, she pulled her arms and legs, breaking the chains off her body._

" _No! This can't be happening!" Wolf shouted in disbelief as he was overcome with blue light._

* * *

With a final howl, turquoise flames circled around Wolf Woods and shrank into the size of a young adult, Rias, Sona, and Saji quickly dispelling their magic the moment they saw it. The flames disbursed, leaving Tsubaki as herself as she collapsed to her knees, panting hard. With Wolf Woods' power gone, the Lost Phantom Forest faded away.

"She's back to normal now," Mega Man smiled in relief.

"Impressive," Omega-Xis commented, "The girl released the EM Wave Change using nothing more than her willpower." Sensing a new presence, he noticed Wolf teleporting near them. And the enemy FMian looked quite tired. "Looks like we have some unfinished business."

"Yeah," Mega Man nodded stoically, staggering back to his feet while ignoring the pain in his leg. Lyra Note followed suit, gripping her guitar tightly. Wolf realized how underpowered he was and slowly backed up to make his escape. He felt two overwhelming presences behind him and turned around, finding him face to face with two angry looking devil girls. Their demonic auras flared around them like unholy auras, their eyes glowing in respective red and blues.

"You can see me?!" Wolf gasped, feeling an unfamiliar emotion that he didn't like.

"You threw around so much EM radiation with your little rampage so of course we can see you," Sona lowered. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with manipulating my Queen, did you?"

"Shall we, Sona?" Rias proposed, cupping her hands together.

"Yes, we shall," Sona nodded, mimicking her movement.

"Alright, let's get him! _Heavy Cannon!"_ Mega Man hurled the card up into the air for Omega-Xis to grab, his arm turning into a red cannon. In complete unison, Mega Man fired the Heavy Cannon, Lyra Note shot a heart-shaped soundwave, and the devil heiresses fired beams of destruction and water. The four attacks collided on Wolf in a massive explosion, a shockwave gust blasting out from the tremor In the midst of the explosion, a turquoise beam of light shot out and escape into the sky.

" _You're all going to pay for this!"_ Wolf swore as he vanished over the horizon.

Mega Man lowered his arm as Omega-Xis reverted back to normal, "We got him," he grinned in victory. He winced his pain as the throbbing in his leg returned and nearly collapsed. Rias quickly ran to his side and caught him in her arms. "Woah... thank's Buchou," he wheezed tiredly.

"You truly are a handful, you know that?" Rias smiled sheepishly, helping his arm over her shoulder. "I really have to spoil you rotten after this."

Saji walked near them, supporting Lyra Note over his shoulder as Sona helped Tsubaki over her shoulder. The Queen gave a small groan as she rubbed her head, "Ugh... I don't really remember what happened... but whatever the case, thank you," she said weakly. She blinked in exhaustion, noticing the bleeding bite wound on Mega Man's leg as rainbow static twitched in and out. Her eyes widened remorse, "Kusanagi-kun! You're leg!"

"Eh. It's nothing Asia's Twilight Healing can't fix," Mega Man waved off.

"But I did that to you, didn't I?" Tsubaki frowned. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. It might hurt like hell right now but it was Wolf who did this and we dealt with him for now," Mega Man told her, showing no grudge.

"It's nothing to beat yourself over Tsubaki. You weren't the one in control. I know that from experience," Sona replied. Tsubaki just gave a slight nod.

"The usual nuisance is about to arrive," Omega-Xis interrupted, pointing out the sound of sirens in the distance. "We'd better get going."

"We'd better," Rias agreed. She turned over to Lyra Note, "Lyra Note, you should come with us to get your wounds treated. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain your battle scars."

"Much obliged," Lyra Note replied, giving a grateful smile.

The group exited the scene in beams of green and light, making the battle-torn arena empty... except for one person who had been watching the whole fight from one of the upper floors. The rapier in their hand indicated that they had swordsmanship skills in their repertoire.

And the uniform they wore indicated that they were of Kouh Academy.

With nothing left to do and the Satella Police closing in, Orie dismissed her sword in a blink of white light before walking to an exit. "This changes everything," she whispered to herself.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** So sorry about the lateness of this chapter but so many things came up between now and the last update. Not to mention that I caught a summer cold last week, which sucks so much. But hey I, I'm back! This chapter was tougher to write down since I wanted to make sure that things didn't seem as boring as the last one. I'm paying attention to as many reviews as I can and taking feedbacks to heart so send helpful suggestions if necessary. I also have a forum so if you wanna find it PM me. I've also introduced an ability for the FMians called Galaxy Advance. Those of you who played the DS trilogy might recognize the term, but it's being used differently here. It's basically the FMian's answer to the Balance Breakers of Sacred Gears. Anyway, stay tuned!

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **TSUBAKI SHINRA/WOLF WOODS:** Tsubaki Shinra is the vice-president of the Student Council and the Queen of Sona's peerage. While Akeno prefers magic, Tsubaki is more aligned with speed and power, and that makes her the perfect host for Wolf. Wolf Woods is both strong and ferocious, and uses his/her claws to cut almost anything including space/time. Wolf Wood's sense of smell is far superior to that of the average person, devil, or EM being. His/her nose can not only detect normal smells but can also determine their strength through sent. Like a werewolf, Wolf Woods' power depends on the phases of the moon. Although anything that resembles a moon works just as well. The full moon can bring Wolf Wood's power to his/her peak and the Mirror Alice, Tsubaki's Sacred Gear, makes them all the more powerful with the ability to reflect anything. Tsubaki's willpower is actually far stronger than Wolf anticipated, and he would often have to wait until she looks at anything that resembles a full moon before attempting to take control.


	20. Ghostly Justice

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **20th Contact: Ghostly Justice**

It was finally summer time in Kodoma and the cool and refreshing spring weather began to shift into the humid, sunny heat. With the weather becoming warmer, students everywhere switched to their short-sleeved summer uniforms and were all waiting for summer vacation to come around. The time was noon, lunch break, and the students were having their time offs in one way or another. With the day so nice and clear, some students sat around the schoolyard to stretch out their legs while they ate. Among the scores of groups sat an ex-nun and a few of her classmates.

"A haunted amusement park?" Asia asked, perplexed by Hotaru's statement.

"That's right," Hotaru beamed, clapping her hands together. "There's an urban legend that says there used to be an amusement park just off the pier long ago, but for undisclosed reasons it got shut down. It's said that some yakuza gang buried stolen treasure somewhere in the park and it's been guarded by ghosts ever since."

"No way!" Murayama exclaimed, "Real ghosts?"

"That's how the legend goes, but don't take my word for it," Hotaru replied, leaning on her arms. "I heard a few people tried go looking for the treasure though. They all got scared off and claim to see ghosts, so there has to be some truth behind it."

"Wow, creepy," Katase shuddered. "Still, you gotta wonder what kind of treasure's buried under there for ghosts to be guarding it."

"But think about it, if we all went treasure hunting we could be famous!" Kiryuu grinned, her grinning face stretching out. "Naw. Forget famous, we might even be rich! Doesn't sound like a bad idea, right?"

"I'm gonna have to pass," Murayama said, shaking her head. "We have a kendo tournament coming up and I need as much practice as I can get."

"Double for me," Katase nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, you're just using it to get out of ghost hunting. Don't tell me you guys are afraid of ghosts?" Kiryuu pried playfully.

"We never said that!" both kendo girls exclaimed in defense. The smug face remained on Kiryuu's face as she leaned at them. She didn't look convinced.

"Heh, if you're so scared of ghosts, you know who to call," the hentai glasses girl teased.

"Hey, Asia-chan. You're part of the Occult Research Club, right?" Hotaru asked the blonde. "It could be something for you guys to take a look at, right?"

"Um, I'd have to ask Buchou about it first," Asia said, fiddling with her thumbs. "I mean if it's an amusement park it has been closed for a reason. We can't just walk in without permission."

Hotaru smiled. Asia was just so goodie-goodie it seemed hard to believe she was a devil. "But wouldn't it be fun to explore it and see if the legend is true? Imagine finding all of that stolen loot. I bet it'd be worth a lot by now."

"It would be," Kiryuu confirmed. "And even if you couldn't sell it, you could always take the reward money for finding it. That's a lot of money. I'd be tempted to go looking for it myself."

"But what about the ghost?" Asia asked.

"Oh that crap? It's all bullshit, I tell you," Kiryuu dismissed. "I bet you all they saw were their shadows so they made up a story about seeing ghosts."

"That's kinda underhanded," Katese replied, looking dubious.

"Excuse me," another voice interrupted. The four girls looked up to the newcomer, surprised to see Orie standing there with her arms folded together with a straight face.

"Orie-san? What's up?" Murayama asked.

"If there isn't any trouble, I'd like to speak with Asia-san in private please," Orie said courteously while nodding at the girl.

"Oh, there's no trouble at all!" Asia said shaking her head. "This is fine with you all, right?" she asked her other friends.

"Sure no trouble at all. Just go on ahead, we'll catch up soon," Hotaru said with an assuring smile. Smiling back, she packed up what was left of her lunch and followed Orie. Seeing both Italians leave, Hotaru couldn't help but make a mental note as her eyes slightly hardened.

" _She might be a problem."_

Orie and Asia sat down on a bench underneath a shade and began finishing their lunches. Noticing the content in Orie's box, Asia gave a surprised gasp. "Oh my! Is that antipasto?"

"Hm? Why yes it is," Orie smiled, looking down at her dish. "One of my friends usually readied our dishes. Out of all of us, she's the best cook."

"I haven't had an antipasto since I left home. I'd like to see her sometime," Asia said with a blissful smile. "But what was it you wanted to see me about?"

The pleasant smile from Orie's face dropped into a look of seriousness. "I'll be blunt. Don't involve yourself with Netto Kusanagi any further."

Asia looked shocked, almost hurt even. "What? What are you talking about? Don't tell me you started believing all those mean rumors about him too!"

"No, it has nothing to do with his reputation at the school," Orie quickly denied. "And I believe you know very well what I'm talking about, Bishop of Gremory."

Asia's blood turned cold when she heard her classmate call her by her rank. She swallowed nervously, realizing that she was speaking with a monster hunter. "I see... so then you're the hunter that Buchou told us about."

"If you're upset about me deceiving you then the fault is on me," Orie continued, looking downcast herself. "It personally doesn't matter to me that you are a devil. I do want us to remain friends if possible. That is why I don't want you being dragged into this anymore."

Asia grimaced. "How much do you know?"

"The other day I saw Tsubaki-senpai was under the control of one of those ghostly creatures. I was about to intervene but then I saw Netto transform into that Blue Bomber. I can't tell you how shocked I was to see that."

"Netto-san did that to stop the monster. He's not a bad person," Asia defended meekly.

"No, he's not," Orie agreed, shaking her head. "Netto Kusanagi is not a bad person. But that does not change the fact that he is a dangerous person."

"But he's not-!"

"Everywhere the strange phenomenon happens he's always there," the bluenette continued. "Whatever is going on in this city he is the center of it. Seeing as how you're part of the same peerage as him, what I'm asking of you is almost impossible. That I can understand."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Asia asked.

"Because it's my mission to deal with threats to humanity. If these incidents continue to escalate other organizations will target him," she replied seriously. "The worst case scenario is that he might have to be put down."

"What? But you can't do that!" Asia exclaimed.

"I don't want to either, but whatever my mission entails me to do that's what I have to do," Orie replied firmly. "That is my duty."

Asia fell silent. Duty. Once upon a time that was something she had heard a lot. "Duty is not everything," Asia said firmly, regaining her voice. "I won't allow you to hurt Netto-san."

"I won't have to unless he turns into a threat. Just be careful when that day comes, because I will come for him. For your own sake, stay away from him. I don't like to see good people get hurt because they stood too close to danger."

And with that, Orie left. Asia decided she would tell Netto, warn him about Orie.

He deserved to know.

* * *

The night eventually fell, and the ORC got back to business. After hearing from what Asia heard, the group teleported to the entrance of the abandoned amusement park and already they saw that the place had seen much better days. The sign of the entrance was bent and broken, and all the rides and attractions were unrecognizable. The Ferris wheel and rollercoaster rides were rusted and looked like they could collapse at any given moment. There was a castle in the distance and it looked all too rustic. And the merry-go round? Just a shell of its former self. The horrid smell from the age of the area was deep in the air too.

"A place like this could easily be the perfect hiding place for a stray devil," Rias said, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the park. "Either that or the place really is haunted with wayward spirits. Can you sense anything Akeno?"

Akeno shook her head. "No. I don't sense anything that resembled spirits. Either they're hiding their presence, or..." A cackle of blue lightning sparkled nearby. Gasping in surprise, she saw Netto's forehead sparkling with blue static.

"Or there's another FMian nearby," Netto finished intently, the lightning on his forehead slowly dying down. "This place is overflowing with EM energy."

"Another FMian, huh?" Rias sighed with her arms crossed as she looked toward her group. "Looks like there's another one nearby. We'd better get moving. He's not gonna leave unless we make him." A concerned look crossed her face after she noticed Asia looking slightly pale. "Asia, are you alright? You're shivering."

"It's nothing," Asia replied timidly, "It's just so creepy here."

"Believe it or not, this place used to be full of life until it closed down," Rias told her as she lead the group through the park.

"Why did it close down?" Lala asked.

"They never revealed the real reason, but people speculated that it was because of accidents, food poisoning, and lawsuits," Rias elaborated. "Contaminated corn dogs, people were suffering from diarrhea and nausea due to salmonella. That was one of many health violations. Then things started going wrong. Like a rollercoaster flying off the track, killing 24 people and injuring 5 more. Then more and more accidental deaths and this place started losing money. It then closed down since nobody wanted to come to a place with such a bad reputation. At least those are some theories."

"Can devils see ghosts?" Lala asked.

"I'm not at that level yet, but we can use spells to detect ghost and see where they are," Rias told her. "It's actually the same spell I use to make Omega-Xis visible."

"When you put it that way, it feels like I'm haunted by a ghost all the time," Netto remarked.

 _I heard that,_ Omega-Xis growled from his Transer.

"You were meant to. Sometimes I'm even tempted to 'exorcize' you."

Omega-Xis grumbled under his breath.

* * *

The security office of the park was still very much in power. The sole occupant of the room had her feet up on the table as she looked at the viewing screens of the various cameras located in the park. One of the cameras showed the ORC walking through the park. "They've taken the bait," Hotaru smiled, folding her arms behind her head. "Now to reel them in."

* * *

Lights all began to flicker on as the park suddenly came alive. The Ferris wheel began to spin as a ghostly skull dimly glowed on top of it. As if things could get any more bizarre, wisps suddenly began to float around and a few were even riding on roller coasters, merry-go rounds and other rides that still managed to run. "Hey! What's going on?!" Lala gasped, looking around with a startled face. The rest of the group quickly tensed, ready for a fight at moment's notice.

"Our uninvited guest managed to get the electricity in this place working again," Koneko answered, her nose twitching slightly as she tried to find a scent.

"But there shouldn't be enough electricity to even power the whole park!" Netto argued, tapping on his noggin. "I couldn't feel anything before we got here!"

"What if someone is supplying the power?" Yuuto suggested. "Like if someone could generate electricity? Someone like..." He stopped mid-sentences as he quickly had an idea of who the perpetrator was. It was likely everyone else did from the absolute looks on their faces.

"Gemini."

A bumper car being driven by a wisp suddenly zoomed towards them. Akeno quickly grabbed Netto by the arm and pulled him out of the way as it drove by past them. It pulled a U-turn to drive at them again, but the Queen threw a bolt of lightning at the car as soon as it did. It immediately exploded in shrapnel and flames. "Oh geez! Thanks, Akeno!" Netto said, grateful as he patted himself on the chest.

"You owe me for that. I'll let you in on the payment later," Akeno smiled with a suggestive wink.

"Uh, yeah. If I got enough to pay for it," Netto smiled back shyly. He wasn't playing dumb. He knew full well what she was implying.

 _I'm sensing something close! 2'o clock!_ Omega-Xis alerted.

Netto and Akeno quickly looked around for what Omega-Xis felt. Netto's eyes quickly found the source and tapped Akeno on the shoulder for her attention. "Up there!" Both looked up on an active marry-go round, seeing someone standing on top of it. Whoever it was, it was someone in a black suit with yellow pointed feet, a green robe, a skull for a face, and a royal crown on their head with the symbol of the Crown constellation labeled on the rim. And though he had no eyes they could tell he was looking back right at them.

"Who's he?" Netto asked.

" _Figured as much. He's Crown from FM,"_ Omega-Xis explained dutifully, _"I had my suspicious at first but it looks like the ghost stories are all his doing. Like Gemini he also has power over lightning, just on a lesser scale. Even so, he has more than enough power to generate energy to this entire park."_

"My my. It's been a long time hasn't it, Omega-Xis?" Crown greeted in a voice might as well have belonged to the Crypt Keeper. "I see you brought along your new friends too. I didn't peg you as the type who'd hang around children..."

Netto's Transer glowed green before Omega-Xis beamed out to confront his former comrade. The rest of the Gremory Peerage gathered alongside Netto and Akeno to do the same thing, "Go blow yourself, Crown. It's not like I'm doing it by choice," Omega-Xis growled.

"It's Crown _Thunder_ from now on. You never were the type to show much respect," Crown Thunder retorted. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"So it was you who began that rumor of the treasures buried here," Rias accused, hand on her hip.

"Heh-heh! Got that right!" Crown Thunder laughed guiltlessly, his skull and bones rattling from the laughter, "Scaring people really do give my bones the jollys!" A pair of yellow boney arms reached out from his coat and stretched into the air. A lightning bolt struck his hands, lingering a bit before forming into a lethal looking scythe. "I am also under orders to bring you in, Omega-Xis. So you all better get ready!" Crown Thunder declared, slashing his scythe into the air.

Netto glared nervously as he gripped onto his Transer, getting ready to move. "Net." He looked over to his master, awaiting an order. "Stay alert. This park is now enemy territory," she said seriously.

Netto caught on to her words, giving a quick smile. "As you command," he nodded, before turning back to face Crown Thunder. _"Electromagnetic Wave Change! On-Air!"_

"Not so fast!" Crown Thunder shouted, rushing at them as air pressure erupted from his jetting speed. The Peerage group lept back from the strike of the scythe, although in Asia's case Lala grabbed her and helped her out of the way. At the same time, Netto was engulfed in green flames as he transformed into his EM Wave persona.

Landing back on her feet, Rias gave another command, "Net! Akeno! Restrain him!"

"Roger that!" Mega Man nodded, a slim cannon on his left arm, "Air Spread, fire!" he pointed and shot compressed air the target. Akeno added her own firepower by shooting a wave of lighting with a sadistic grin on her face. Crown Thunder spun his scythe, deflecting the air shot and lightning away from him before leaping up into the air.

"Now you're taking orders from a little girl?" Crown Thunder joshed, still ascending into the air, "You've fallen far, Omega-Xis! Aren't you the least bit ashamed of yourself?"

"I never said she was my master, but at least the kid isn't a paranoid planet buster!" Omega-Xis shouted back, reforming back to normal. "Another Battle Card, Netto!"

" _Battle Card, Predation! Power Stone!"_ As soon as Omega-Xis at the card, several round stones faded around Mega Man. They spun around before launching at Crown Thunder. The skeletal FMian slashed his scythe around and cut almost each stone in pieces while avoiding the rest. One stone got a lucky hit on his side, causing him to crash into a steel fence.

"Argh... you impudent little-" Crown Thunder barely had time to realize the red magic circle underneath him before a tall cage-like barrier suddenly closed in on him.

"Now, now. Don't struggle. It'll only make it worse on you," Akeno smirked, holding her hands in a sign. The cage around him slowly began to close in and squeeze his body.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Crown Thunder yelled, "Let me out!"

"That should hold him. Now it's time for checkmate," Rias said, her Power of Destruction forming in her hands.

"Let me out! Let me out!... Hehe, just kidding!" Crown Thunder barked, three ghostly skulls suddenly summoned around him, one green, one blue, and the last one purple. The three skulls all dived down and swarmed the devils as each one carried a lance, a hammer, and a bowgun. The blue skull with the bowgun fired several shots at the redhead devil. Yuuto quickly jumped in front her and deflected the arrow shots away.

"My thanks, Yuuto-kun!" Rias smiled. She cupped her hands together and shot streams of destructive energy at the ghosts. Akeno shot lighting blasts while Mega Man fired shots from his Mega Buster, but the ghosts were much swifter than they expected. Seeing everyone scrambled about, Crown Thunder took his chance and swung his scythe, slicing Akeno's spirit cage apart. And then with a hard swing of his arm, he threw his weapon at Mega Man, the scythe spinning towards him.

"Hey, watch it!" Omega-Xis shouted. Mega Man saw the scythe coming at him, ducking and rolling away just as it passed. The scythe came back to Crown Thunder like a boomerang and leaped down at Mega Man with his weapon over his head with a loud shout.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Break Saber!"_ Mega Man threw the Battle Card up and Omega-Xis snatched it out of the air, transforming into the pink and green sword. Mega Man held up the sword just in time, the blades making contact with a splash of sparks. Unknown to Mega Man, Omega-Xis felt something very off.

' _Huh?'_ Omega-Xis wondered in thought, _'Something isn't right.'_

Mega Man forced Crown Thunder off of him, jumping back quickly. Several go-karts got thrown into the air and fell towards the skull man. Crown Thunder slashed at them fast and hard, the pieces falling behind. "Woah, close call!" he quipped.

"Buddy, you don't even know how close," Koneko remarked, another go-kart held over her head. She gave another throw, not at Crown Thunder but into the air. Then Koneko immediately jumped on top of the kart and swiftly kicked it down onto Crown Thunder. It rocketed back down to the land, moving so fast that the skull face couldn't even see it coming, and ended up getting smashed in the metal and smoke. More karts smashed down onto the impact, one after another before it all formed into a large pile of broken go-karts.

"My turn now! _Star Promotion: Pegasus Bishop!"_ In a flash of cyan and ice, Mega Man shifted into his more technique oriented mode, frost slowly seeping out of his body. As he pointed his Mega Buster, Omega-Xis suddenly began to freeze in place (pardon the pun). "What is it?" he asked.

"Something isn't right Netto," Omega-Xis said, "There's something very off about Crown."

Looking back where the cars had all piled, he saw the stack of metal slowly shake and start to rise over the ground. "Can it wait for a sec? Skull face is still a major priority." He fired blasts of ice at the car pile, quickly covering it in a stream of ice and snow. As it all cleared up, all they saw in front of them was a thick sheet of ice covering the pile.

"I doubt he's going get out of that," Koneko remarked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Mega Man said.

"Netto, this is really important!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"What? What is it?" Mega Man asked. As soon as he said this, a skull face suddenly materialized in front of him. "Holy-!"

"Got you now! _Ball Thunder!"_ Mega Man had no chance to react as he was suddenly bombarded by a volley of skull-shaped spheres of electrical energy. He screamed out loud as he was ravaged by a whammy of lightning, throwing him through a black vortex before he vanished as it closed.

"Netto!" Rias gasped, unable to react fast enough to reach the vortex before it closed. She glared at Crown Thunder, her demonic energy flowing in her hands. "What did you do?!"

"Don't worry princess. I just put him somewhere safe. For now," Crown Thunder chuckled, vanishing in a shimmer of rainbows.

* * *

The black hole opened up in a haunted house attraction and spat out Mega Man, the boy screaming loudly before crashing onto a table. He winced, sitting back up and getting back his feet as his Star Promotion vanished. "Geez... what a trip," he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I'd say I told you so, but that would be too cliche," Omega-Xis told him in a reprimanding voice. "Crown is very despicable. He enjoys scaring those who are weaker than him."

"All the more reason why we have to deal with him then!" Mega Man retorted, not noticing that someone was sneaking up behind him from the shadows.

"No, listen," Omega-Xis interrupted. "When we crossed blades with him I felt something weird. He had no heartbeat, no pulse, or body heat. He wasn't even breathing either."

An owlish look appeared on Mega Man's face as he turned pale, putting two and two together almost immediately. "Wait...what are you saying...?"

Omega-Xis nodded, "Crown Thunder is literally a ghost."

"A ghost?!" Mega Man gasped, "You mean he really is dead! We were fighting a dead guy the whole time?!"

"I...don't know for sure..." Omega-Xis said, sounding just as confused, "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Oh Christ," Mega Man heaved in exasperation. "Whatever that supposed to mean we might need some other method of fighting him. Maybe Lala managed to record something-"

A cold tip of a steel blade pressed against the nape of his neck, prickling it as blood slowly spilled out. By instinct, he froze and held his hand up.

"It's been awhile since we last saw each other," a voice said behind him, "Which is something I would say if I didn't already know who was under that mask."

"Shit..." Mega Man cursed under his breath. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder. He turned his whole body around and quickly backed up with his hands in the air. "I can't say that I'm all that surprised that I would be seeing you again."

"I for one am surprised that you were the rumored Blue Bomber the entire time," Orie replied in a neutral tone, her rapier still aimed at him, "Even more so to find that the Blue Bomber was the devil servant of Rias Gremory."

Mega Man grimaced, slowly lowering his hands. "I'd ask how you knew, but Asia already warned me that this was going to happen. So you with that monster hunting organization... Licht Kreis? That's what you called it. What I do wanna know is how you even knew to looking in the haunted amusement park to begin with?"

"I overheard Asia talking to some classmates of ours about this place so I grew suspicious. As one connected to these incidents, you're what my associates and I refer to as the wild card," the monster hunter explained as she showed the same courtesy, lowering her weapon but still keeping a critical eye on him. "I figured you lot would investigate this place for anything out of the ordinary. Though it seems that it was one of those 'FMians' I have heard about. "

"Oh that's perfect. Another magical teenager who can't seem to know when to not stick her nose into other people's business," Omega-Xis scoffed in exasperation. He didn't even bother hiding himself since Orie pretty much knew everything.

"Fine, you got us," Mega Man frowned in protest. "But we aren't benefiting from this either, you know? That's why we've been fighting the FMian's too!"

"I am aware that not all devils are wicked and that the Gremorys have been handling stray devils in this city," Orie argued. "Our main concern is what has been going on in this city recently and that you are in the center of it. You understand why we cannot overlook this, yes?"

Mega Man didn't answer. Actually, it wasn't as if he didn't want to answer, it's that he couldn't.

"I'll take that silence as a yes. In that case you must listen," Orie continued, "Letting you go is out of the question. It is clear that the Gremorys, Sitris, and Furfurs have already gotten involved with these strange occurrences and until I learn more about their motives then my superiors will deem them a threat. They are already unsure about you as of now."

"Hey hold on!" Mega Man exclaimed. "I'm the only other one who can fight these guys! You're magic won't cut it unless they're visible!"

"...I have my ways. But I cannot allow you to make that decision on our behalf," Orie replied stubbornly. "Licht Kreis must take you and your symbiotic partner into custody, and decide whether you are good or evil. Please understand Kusanagi-kun, this is the best option."

"So you're going to let your bosses order you around and tell you what to do?" Omega-Xis retorted, "Like some kind of mindless puppet?"

"There is a difference between being loyal and being a puppet," Orie answered back, "I would not be alive today if not for Licht Kreis and I am forever grateful for what they've done for me. But I am not the one being questioned here."

"Orie-sempai... you're a nice person, I honestly like you, and I'm glad to say you're one of the girls who can look past my crappy school rep," Mega Man sighed, his shoulders slacking as he huffed, "But you really don't think I'm just going to surrender to you just because you leaders find me suspicious, right?"

Orie had a somewhat regretful, sad look on her face once he said that, but then switched out for a determined, stern look, "I see... so there is only one other option left." Her heels kicked up and she charged, her sword thrust forward. Mega Man gave a shout before leaping away and crashing onto a broken down mechanical coffin.

"Hey! Hold up!" Mega Man shouted, leaping on his knees as Orie came to a stop, "I never said anything about us fighting!"

"It was inevitable!" Orie counted, gracefully flicking her sword back and forth. "As an Executioner of the Licht Kreis I am duty bound to exterminate creatures of the dark and threats to humanity! Now face me demon, or fall by my sword!"

Mega Man gave a grunt as he pushed himself to his feet. "Forget her Netto, just go!" Omega-Xis urged him.

"Yeah, I know that!" he snapped as he vanished in a rainbow shimmer. As soon as she saw this, Orie quickly fished into her pocket and pulled out a small circular object and threw it to the ground. A bright flash of light, followed by a thick smoke filled the air. Her eyes searched around the room before she quickly spotted a shimmer of rainbow exiting a doorway as Mega Man was forced out of his EM Frequency. She bolted again, leaping up and slamming her heels onto his back.

"Oof!" Mega Man coughed, rolling over the stairs and onto the dusty floor. Shaking of the cobwebs from his face, he looked up just in time to see a sharp blade diving down at him. He rolled away just before it stabbed the wooden floor. "How did you do that?!" he demanded, jumping back to his feet.

"It's as I said, I have my ways," Orie said cryptically. She continued on with the attack, thrusting, stabbing, and slashing aggressively, all while keeping a gracefully lady-like stance as he was forced to defend himself. It was like she knew how to use a sword since she was in preschool. She threw a roundhouse kick, and he quickly backed away to narrowly miss her heel. She dropped down and swept her left, knocking him off his feet before he quickly got back up and stepped backwards.

"How can you even fight in those shoes?" Mega Man asked in disbelief, "The heels must be like six inches long!"

"Hard work and determination," Orie answered cryptically again before resuming the attack. The Blue Bomber cartwheeled backward away from the stabs of her sword.

"It's obvious she's being serious about this, Netto. Use a Battle Card!" Omega-Xis instructed.

"OK!" Mega Man nodded as he fished out a Battle Card in his fingers, _"Battle Card, Predation! Elec Sword!"_ Omega-Xis grabbed the card in his mouth and morphed into an electrified sword. His reflexes quick, he blocked the tip of her sword with his edge.

"No matter how good your intentions are, your presence is bringing chaos to this world!" Orie argued to him, her sword clashing against his, "If what you say about these FMians is true then you're the cause of all this!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mega Man gritted under his teeth.

"Haven't you noticed?" She flicked her wrist and twisted the Elec Sword away from her, throwing her leg at his face. He brought up his arm and blocked the kick, the force of the blow knocking him to the side. "Haven't you seen all the damage being caused by these attacks? The buildings tumbling? The deaths and injuries escalating? When incidents such as that cannot be ignored hunters like myself go after the root."

"The root?" Mega Man repeated, pausing.

Orie nodded, "The creatures are after you, are they not? They always appear where you are, being drawn to you, always lashing out with no regard to any human around them. Even now, the devil peerages are being involved because of you."

Mega Man blinked at her words, thinking back. The FMians had done so much damage during each encounter, and they usually attacked the humans to lure him out. Gemini Spark didn't care about the havoc they were creating during that fight. Not to mention that several of his schoolmates had already been possessed by the FMians. "But... they said that they were supposed to watch this city..." he stuttered.

"Perhaps, but there is no denying it. Even now you've brought another one of the creatures here to this world targeting people," she continued, moving into a stance before running towards at him, "How can you expect to repent for that!?"

 **ZAP!**

Mega Man's sword moved on its own and shot a bolt of lightning, forcing Orie to leap up into the air and flipped over him. Just before she landed, Mega Man was forced into a spin and halted Orie's oncoming rapier before spinning around into an electric tornado and made her land some distance away. She looked no worse for wear but was no doubt surprised. Mega Man stopped spinning as lightning surged all around him, looking just as shocked from how his arm moved without warning. "Don't try and pin the blame on Netto, girl," Omega-Xis growled, his head turning back to normal. "He's the root of all this? I hate to break it to you but Earth has been on the FM King's hit list for a while now."

Orie rose an eyebrow as she frowned, "Oh really?"

"You better believe it. Not only that, but he's responsible for the destruction of many other planets near this solar system. And Netto isn't the one they want, it's me they're after," Omega-Xis added. "I have something they want, something that'll let them complete their mission in Earth's destruction if they get it back."

"Hoo? And what is that something?" Orie pressed on.

"It isn't any of your business. The devils already know and I'm in no mood to reveal it to anyone else," Omega-Xis remarked quite rudely. Orie frowned at his words, but she couldn't help but reevaluate her stance.

* * *

Crown Thunder stood atop of the Ferris wheel, surveying everything that was below him. He looked down at the ORC, each one split into smaller groups of two to find where their Pawn had vanished to. Luckily they didn't seem to have the same method when it came to finding EM Wave energy, so for the moment he could easily hide in the EM Wave realm. Crown Thunder grinned, already imagining all the fun ways spooking them. His grinned widened still as he felt someone approach him from behind, "Well, look who it is? Isn't this a pleasant surprise. Gemini, long time no see," he said, turning around.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I see you've been doing well," said Gemini White, standing next to her twin.

"That's a neat look you got yourself. Does it have to do with the human you merged with?" said Gemini Black.

"Yes, of course," Crown Thunder laughed as he folded his arms. "This human's wavelength fits me perfectly. It's almost like it was made for me. Hehehe!"

"Good for you. Anyway, I hope you didn't mind us bringing in Mega Man and his demon brigade here," Gemini White said dryly.

"Yeppers! I bet they'll make totes good playmates!" Gemini Black added with a childish nod.

"Yeah, it's the most fun I've had in a long time!" Crown Thunder thanked joyfully.

"But it seems you've run into trouble," Gemini White remarked, a smirk growing on her face, "You weren't able to handle a bunch of kids."

Crown Thunder blinked, or at least he would have if he had any eyes and eyelids, "What?"

"Hey, it's not that we're looking down on you," Gemini White shrugged as she shock her head, "I mean they might not be soldiers or troops but they've seen battle before. I'll admit even I was impressed by them." She gave a half-hearted smirk, "On the other hand, you are getting a bit old for your age you old bag of bones. I'm only suggesting that you could stand a better chance with the both of us at your flanks. So what do you say?"

Crown Thunder was only infuriated by her words. "Watch your mouth you imbecile! Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the king of the military officers in the EM Wave World, Crown Thunder! If you wanna see that I'm able to handle a bunch of brats then that's exactly what you'll get!"

"Oh! So you're gonna show us what you can really do?" Gemini Black beamed, bouncing on her heels.

"You bet your gloves I am!" Crown Thunder spat. He gave a loud shout as he glowed in violet light, his arms stretched out as a wave of energy expelled from his body and all over the park.

The standoff between Mega Man and Orie was prematurely interrupted when the ground suddenly began to shake. Mega Man staggered to a nearby wall as his balance started to quiver, and Orie was knocked onto her side. "Ugh...! What's happening?!" Orie gasped, pushing herself off from the ground.

"This doesn't sound good..." Mega Man gulped nervously.

The park was quivering and shaking, almost as if it was rising up from the ground. Each of the ORC members felt the shaking underneath them, all of them tensing up. "What's he doing?!" Rias shouted, she and Akeno struggling to stand. "What's happening?!"

Asia staggered across the ground and fell on her face from the constant shaking. Above her, a carriage one of the rides started falling on her. She looked up and froze in terror as it collapsed. Lala quickly grabbed Asia and jumped out of the way just before it crashed. The princess landed safely away from the crash as she set her down.

"Whew! That was a close one, huh?" Lala smiled in relief.

"Yeah, I'll say," Asia nodded in agreement.

"Lala-sama! The seismic activity is separating the park from the city!" Peke alerted.

"Eh? Really?" Lala blinked, "How is that?"

"The entire park is a vessel! It's like one large ship!" the robot explained.

Then something rose out of the ground, ripping apart the asphalt. It lifted into the air, carrying the amusement park on top of it. A skull and crossbones pattern emerged on the flag of the park's castle and large wooden protrusions rose from the concrete floor. Just as Peke predicted, it was a giant ferry ship carrying the park on its back.

"We're standing inside of a ship!?" Yuuto gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me," Koneko remarked.

Mega Man and Orie lept out of a window and stood on a swinging carousel, looking at the cityscape as the ship was departing. "We're being pulled away from the city..." Orie muttered in shock as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Oh man, this is unreal," Mega Man whispered. The loud cackling of the FMian echoed in the night air. Both the monster hunter and the EM Wave Devil turned their gazes over at the flag of the castle, where Crown Thunder stood gleefully. "Oh man..." he groaned.

"What do you think, Mega Man? Impressive, no?" Crown Thunder boasted. "Love what I did to the place?"

"You there! What do you plan to do?" Orie demanded.

"What do I plan to do? This whole vessel is now my ship of fear! I'm going to travel around this planet spreading chaos and terror wherever I go!" he gave an ominous laugh as the ship gave a ghostly howl from the horns, "If you think you can stop me, then I'll be happy to give you some entertainment!"

Orie gritted her teeth as her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. A mere blink later, she disappeared from Mega Man's flank and a gust of wind blasted from where she stood. Mega Man covered his face as dust roared around him.

"She's quick!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"But seriously! How can she move in those heels?!" he shouted over the rushing gale.

Crown Thunder gasped just as Orie blurred in front of him with her sword drawn. Immediately the ghostly alien brought out his scythe and collided his blade with hers in a silver clash. She gave a loud bellow as she chased him over the rooftop with the steel crossing each other over and over again. Crown Thunder quickly jumped over another slash and landed several feet behind her. "Wow, that was a close one," Crown Thunder said, turning around, "I'm surprised you managed to get up here so fast!"

Orie didn't answer. Instead she rushed at him again with her blade thrusting forward. Now that Crown Thunder anticipated her attack he summoned a black, ghostly barrier in the shape of skulls spinning around him. As soon as her rapier struck it, a flash of energy grinded down before her blade was repealed and forced her back. Her stare deepened as if she gained an idea, and then she rushed in again and slashed her steel against the barrier.

"Hehehehehe! It's no use, girl!" Crown Thunder mocked over the clashing of her sword, "My Skull Barrier is completely impenetrable! Even if the trade off is that I can't move while it's active, it seems perfectly fair since there isn't any attack in this or any world that can break through it!"

"Then... take this!" Orie shouted, her sword glowing in white power before giving it a mighty swing. To Crown Thunder's shock, his Skull Barrier began to crack. And in an instant it shattered completely.

"This is insane!" Crown Thunder shouted in disbelief.

"If you can't cut something in a single stroke, then you only need to keep cutting until it breaks," Orie answered, her blade glisteningly brightly.

"You mean you were focusing all that force into one spot without erring!?" Crown Thunder demanded, preparing to summon more ghosts at his side.

Orie was having none of that as she charged at him once more, "Do not underestimate Licht Kreis!" she yelled. Her sword ran through and carved into Crown Thunder's midsection and cut him cleanly in half. Crown Thunder let out a silent scream.

"She got him!" Mega Man exclaimed, grinning.

"No, look closer!" Omega-Xis pointed out. When he did, he gasped at what he saw. The gap Orie slew on Crown Thunder had already sealed up fast like it was never there to begin with.

"What? No effect?" Orie frowned, already taking notice.

"Hehe, that tickled a little bit," Crown Thunder smirked as his wound vanished. "Still, you were right about one thing. I can't be underestimating you!" He held his hands up as electric skulls appeared above him. He threw the skulls at the girl and she jumped high in a backflip as the slammed down where she stood. She landed safely on another set of the roof, performing another fencing stance as she prepared. "Oh-ho-ho, look at you being so light on your feet. In that case..." a large score of lightning skulls appeared over Crown Thunder's head and zipped at her. Orie's eyes widened, realizing that they were moving too fast all at once for her to avoid. The attack collided all around her like thousands of lightning bolts. The roof gave way and exploded. From the black smoke of the explosion, Orie descended to the ground with her dress shredded and smoking, her skirt torn to expose her thighs and her blouse ripped from the right shoulder down to expose her white bra.

" _Star Promotion: Dragon Knight!"_ In a burst of green wind, Mega Man Promoted himself to Knight status and blurred himself towards the castle, defining gravity to run up the wall and grabbing Orie into his arms before kicking off and landing back to the ground.

Orie rubbed her head and cracked opened her eyes, soon realizing that she was in Mega Man's arms. Gasping in embarrassment, she lept out and covered her chest shyly. Her head looked down as her face blushed. "Ah... hm..." she muttered.

The moment of embarrassment was cut off by the sounds of lightning crashing together in the air. It wasn't being directed at them, but rather colliding with other lightning bolts. Above the castle, Akeno was dressed in her priestess garbs and threw bolts of lightning at Crown Thunder, and the alien countered her lightning with bolts of his own. "Not a moment too soon..." Mega Man said, relieved.

Crown Thunder laughed giddily and he bounced all around shooting blasts of lightning. He was clearly having a good time. Giving a loud laugh, he swung his scythe and released a lightning wave at the Queen. Akeno quickly put up a shield in front of her, but to her surprise it broke through. The shield shattered and her robes ended up shredded from the lightning attack, enticing parts of her chest and legs as she crashed onto the roof. "Whew! This is real fun! You kids sure know how to get this old man on his feet!" Crown Thunder sighed, hefting his weapon over his shoulder.

"Then by all means," Koneko spoke, jumping down behind him with a pair of go-karts in each hand. She smashed both against Crown Thunder, sandwiching him between them and then smashed it right on top of him. But Crown Thunder was not out yet as he passed through the wrecked go-karts. He grinned at Koneko then sent her flying with a bolt of lightning. The silver-haired girl cried out as she was sent sailing back before she landed roughly on the ground. Her clothing was singed and also shredded by the attack, exposing her flesh. She twitched a bit as her hair stood on ends.

"Hehe! That all you got?!" Crown Thunder laughed, "I thought you were gonna bust my head!"

"Then brace yourself." Crown Thunder turned around just in to see Rias hovering over him, shooting a beam of destruction straight through his torso. Instead of being vaporized, the beam simply cut through his body like wet tissue paper. The beam left a hole through his body, and it quickly sealed up. Rias clicked her tongue. It was like fighting Riser all over again- annoying, smug, and hard to put down.

"Is that all, little girl?" the FMian grinned as he pointed his scythe. "I was told by my team that your magic tricks can erase anything. Looks like they were only blowing off steam, hehehe!"

Rias' eyebrow twitched. As the heiress of the Gremory Clan, she hated to be underestimated and looked down upon. She had her pride and this...this...dumb ghost was trouncing all over it. Her eyes glowed red as she gathered her Power of Destruction in her hands.

She was going to blast him until there was nothing left to recover.

" _Leaf Shield!"_ Several rings of spinning leaves cut around from behind Rias and buzzed at Crown Thunder. The skull man quickly took the air and fought against the bladed leaves as the grinded against his blade. He spun in a circle, cutting through the leaves in an instant. Just as he did, a blur of wind cut to his side. Mega Man spun in a ball before smashing his feet into Crown Thunder and sent him falling onto the ground. Mega Man landed back down, rubbing his head as he sighed. "Buchou, you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine..." Rias answered, the crimson glow of her eyes dimming slightly. "It's just this night did not at all go as I thought it would."

"When have plans ever gone the way they should for us?" Mega Man retorted jokingly. Rias gave him a small smile at that.

"I never did say this would be easy, now did I?" she replied with equal humor in her voice. She looked down at the bottom where she saw Kiba already engaging Crown Thunder, wielding his toothy Volt Kraken as his weapon absorbed any electric blast that was thrown at him. What surprised her was that Orie was joining him in battle. She expected her to make her move eventually but didn't know she had snuck onto the park somehow.

Kiba's Volt Kraken left trails of lightning blurs with each swing as he and Crown Thunder fought. Orie fought alongside the Knight and show grace and skill in her fencing. When Crown Thunder swing his scythe at their feet, both jumped fast. Orie landed on the scythe and made quick thrusts with her sword. Crown Thunder swerved his head back and forth and moved his scythe up, throwing Orie off as she landed down behind him. Kiba took the opportunity to speed on all sides, cutting through Crown Thunder and blurs of yellow lightning. The gashes healed up just as quickly.

"You're going to have to do better than that to try and get one over me!" Crown Thunder boasted.

"In that case," Orie dared, sliding two over her fingers over her blade as it began to glow, "Will this do?" The large knight that accompanied her before blinked next to her and dashed towards Crown Thunder. It smacked its large sword down at him just as he blocked it with the rod of his weapon. A crater erupted from under his feet thanks to the force of the impact, and Crown Thunder seemed to actually groan in pain as it happened. "My Sacred Gear, Ruler," she smiled, gesturing at her glowing sword, "It houses a guardian spirit that obeys my mental commands."

"Oh, classy," Crown Thunder said sarcastically. The guardian spirit swung its sword up and knocked Crown Thunder into the air, then it spun around like a top and struck him over and over again before it gave a downward smash. Crown Thunder topple against the ground as the spirit disappeared. Two by two, the ORC quickly rejoined Yuuto and Orie with Mega Man, Rias, and Akeno jumping down from the castle and Asia, Lala, and Koneko running towards them. All the while Crown Thunder rose up from the ground and floated inches in midair, not a scratch on him yet again.

"What is it with him? Every time we land a hit, he shrugs it off like nothing!" Mega Man frowned in annoyance.

"I agree. He's getting on my nerves now," Akeno nodded gruffly.

"He's an annoying bastard," Omega-Xis grumbled.

"Did I tell you? You can't touch me!" Crown Thunder laughed, patting himself on the chest, "I've performed an Electromagnetic Wave transformation with a man named Jean Couronne Velmond Giorgione XIV, and with his body I am now an unstoppable immortal!" The mention of the name of Crown's host gave them a pause.

"Jean? Jean who?" Yuuto wondered out loud.

Rias blinked, "Where have I heard that name before...?"

"Don't know? Let me enlighten you. He was a stupid and greedy king from five centuries ago who was exiled from his kingdom after a revolt," Crown Thunder explained, "He tried to escape with his ship by sea but he was caught in a storm when he was near your homeland and ended up sinking right to the bottom. I do have to admit that his body is a bit moist but beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"But... but then that means he really is a ghost!" Asia exclaimed.

"That's right! I am an immortal spirit bound to this land and to tell you the truth things get pretty boring for me. So I decided to heave this entire amusement park onto my boat and wander the seven seas as a ghostly vessel!" Crown Thunder laughed.

The group of devils and monster hunter couldn't help but stare at the FMian stupidly.

"In other words, all he wants to do..." Rias began.

"...Is go around the world just scaring people..." Akeno continued.

"...All because he's bored?" Orie finished.

His plan had to be the stupidest plan of any paranormal lifeform.

* * *

As everyone was continued with one FMian aboard the ship, the other one appeared in the engine room of the park. Gemini Spark stepped out of the black hole vortex and looked around the room as it closed behind them. "Hm, the game is starting to get boring now," Gemini Black said, holding her arms behind her back. "I think we should start doing our part too."

"I believe you're right. Let's make things interesting," Gemini White smirked. The twins clasped their gauntlets together and aimed at the controls.

" _Gemini Thunder!"_ they yelled as they blasted at the control module. The lightning blast destroyed the module in a haze of fire. Outside, the ship blew its horn as it dropped the anchor. The anchor grabbed onto something in the sea and it was enough to force the ship into a U-turn, turning its course back to Kodama. All of the passengers quickly noticed this.

"Hm?" Crown Thunder muttered, looking around. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Did the ship just turn around?" Asia wondered, noticing the movements of the ship. Something began to well in her throat and she quickly covered her mouth, "I don't feel so good all of a sudden... the ship is moving too much!"

"The ship is going back? But who's doing that?" Rias asked. The sudden feedback from the speakers of the park gave her the answer.

 _[Hello, Occult Research Club,]_ a cool voice greeted.

"Gemini Spark?" Akeno gasped before glaring, "What are you doing?"

 _[Aw, don't get angry ex-Priestess of Thunder,]_ a more childish voice mocked, _[All we did was destroy the ship's control module in the engine room. Now this ship is sailing for a remote land point. Full speed ahead, whoo-whoo~!]_

 _[Oh, and one more thing,]_ Gemini White continued, _[The destination of this ship is the Kodama EM Energy Plant.]_

"Come again? The EM Energy plant?!" Mega Man gasped.

"But if the ship crashes into the plant..." Yuuto trailed off.

 _[BOOM!]_ Gemini Black shouted with a childishly laugh.

 _[Kodama City will have to be renamed Kodama Barbeque,]_ Gemini White added. _[However, you do have a chance to prevent that from happening. All you have to do is beat Crown and the ship will stop.]  
_

 _[But he's not gonna make it an easy win for you!]_ Gemini Black giggled with a dramatic flair in her voice, _[Good luck stinky devils! And may the odds ever be in your favor!]_ And speakers went offline after that.

Everyone could only react with states of shock and horror. Mega Man couldn't believe how savage Gemini Spark was what was going on in her head, he had no idea. Rias and Akeno were close behind in their anger, the king glowing bright crimson and the Queen's body sparkling in yellow electricity. Orie had her fist clenched slowly as the direness began to set him. She did battle with a lot of murderous creatures over her years, but none willing to let an entire city burn.

"Hey! What do you think you brats are doing sulking all of a sudden!?" Crown Thunder raged, waving his fists wildly, "I don't have all night here, you know! Come on and fight me!" He gave a loud yell as an energy burst escaped from his body. All around them, the rides came alive once more. Crown Thunder warped into a yellow beam of light, zipping left and right before beaming himself into a roller coaster nearby, activating it and letting it ride on the tracks.

"Rias-sempai," Orie said quickly, turning to the devil girl, "Due to current circumstances, it would seem the best option is for the both of us to work together!"

Rias nodded, "Then it's settled. Death or glory it is." She turned to the pink haired alien, "Lala, get to the engine room and try to find any way to stop the boat. If there's anything happening you know how to contact me."

"Roger that!" Lala saluted before she went on her way.

"Good. Everyone else, after that runaway roller coaster!" The group quickly obeyed and chased after Crown Thunder.

Crown Thunder materialized onto the roller coaster and rode it like a surfboard, laughing and cheering as he sped over the tracks. Mega Man caught up with the roller coaster and jumped on the car behind him. _"Woody Shot!"_ he shouted, shooting a cyclone of energized leaves at Crown Thunder. Crown Thunder looked over his shoulder and leapt over the leaf cyclone, spinning in the air before rearing his scythe over his head. Mega Man quickly brought up his claw and blocked the blade just moments before it came down on his face.

"You're really beginning to become a meddlesome brat!" Crown Thunder sneered.

Mega Man kicked Crown Thunder off of him and pointed his Mega Buster, "Yeah, and what excuse do you have?" he retorted as he fired green shots from his buster gun. Crown Thunder spun his scythe around him, reflecting the beams away from his body. As he did, the roller coaster suddenly shook and started to slow down.

Koneko had the front car gripped in her hands and her feet grinding on the trail tracks. With a small huff in her voice she lifted the car over her head and tossed it hard, the chain of the cars behind it following suit as the roller coaster flew into the air.

"He's mine!" Yuuto shouted, skipping across the cars with his Volt Kraken in hand. His sword clashed against Crown Thunder's blade, lightning sparking out with each blow. He stretched out his left arm and summoned another sword to his hand, one with flames engulfed on it, and swung it down through the middle. It seemed to cut Crown Thunder in two, but once again he quickly recovered like nothing happened.

"Haha! Take this!" Crown Thunder shouted, slashing his scythe down. Yuuto crossed his blades together, providing him a shield that blocked the blow and knocked him back in the air. Rias and Akeno dove through the air and blasted their signature spells, shooting Crown Thunder down into a funhouse. It was mere seconds later that he shot back out of the house, looking unharmed once again.

"Haven't you been listening?" Crown Thunder exclaimed, looking very conceded, "I am an immortal ghost powered by the Earth itself! You can throw anything you want at me but it'll do you no good!"

Mega Man grimaced. Crown Thunder was taunting them. With his immortal body, he was practically unbeatable. He shrugged off any attack, and any damage inflicted on him could be instantly repaired. He was like an annoying Boss in video games that did not seem to have weaknesses.

Or at least that what he thought until Rias chimed in. "Powered by the Earth itself, hm?" she hummed curiously as red mass formed in her hand. "All right then. Let's test that theory."

Crown Thunder suddenly looked concerned as she said that, "Wait. What are you-"

"Hi-ya!" the heiress shouted, shooting a red bolt down to the ground. As soon as it hit, a massive blast exploded and a large crater in its wake. For some reason the ground glowed in bright pink and let out a ghostly wail. To the shock of everyone else, Crown Thunder let out a pained screamed as he clutched his chest.

"Buchou?" Mega Man asked, looking for an explanation.

"I was right," she smiled victoriously, "Spirits of those who die on a particular set of land are often bound to it, and he is no exception. As long as this vessel is unharmed he'll always recover. That's why none of our attacks were working."

"So now that means we can finally have some really fun," Akeno said, a savage grin plastered on her face and lightning arcing over her body. "Ah... the thought of making a ghost plead for his un-life is sending tingles down my spine~.."

"A... hehehe... hey, come on now, kids. Let's talk about this for a minute," Crown Thunder pleaded weakly with his hands in the air, actually starting to sweat. The smugness in his demeanor was all gone and replaced with utter dread now that they had found his weakness.

"Don't hold back! Wreak as much of the ground you can!" Rias ordered. Everyone else quickly obliged.

Meanwhile, while everyone was fighting was going to town with the dirt, Lala had slipped inside the engine room to find a way to stop the ship. She looked over at the control console and to her distress it was completely destroyed.

"OK, this is not good," the princess grimaced.

"Can't you fix it, Lala-sama?" Peke asked.

Lala looked over the damage and shook her head. "No, it's totally fried. Even if everyone beats Crown Thunder there's nothing to stop the boat. But there might be one way I can stop it," Lala said hopefully. They did not have much time, so she would have to work fast.

As Lala started her plan into motion, the rest of the group were already tearing up the ground. Mega Man, with a large blue fist mounted on his left arm, smashed onto the ground. Ice crawled all over the ground before it shattered into frozen bits. Crown Thunder continued to flail in pain.

"I don't really get it, but I suppose I can get behind this," Orie said, rubbing her fingers over her blade. "Ruler!" the guardian spirit of her sword appeared behind her and slashed it's sword over the ground, ripping the ground apart.

The rest of the group continued to tear the ground in any way they knew how. Koneko was digging with her super strength, Yuuto slashed at the ground with blades of fire and ice, and Rias and Akeno shot magic to turn everything into rubble. The ground glowed pink and gave a ghostly moan with each damage it took. Crown Thunder's body began to crack, all the pressure on him taking its toll.

"Now!" Mega Man called, crouching down and curling up. His body began to spin, green wind whipping around him before he shot off towards Crown Thunder. And he ripped right through and skid to a stop, a hole deep in the middle of Crown Thunder's body.

"Uh-oh..." the ghost gulped. He exploded in a big blast of dust, his body compelling as his head rolled on the ground and over to Rias' feet. The girl kicked it up like a soccer ball and caught the head in her hands.

"Hm, about right now I should be making some sorta head related pun, but that's beneath me," Rias said dryly, looking straight at the skull face, "How do we stop the boat?"

"Kugh... you can't," Crown Thunder sneered, his face dazed and disoriented from his punishment, "Whatever it was Gemini Spark did, she severed my power to this ship. There's nothing that can stop it from crashing into that plant now!"

"Then we don't need you," she growled. She threw the skull up into the air, her demonic strength sending him up several stories high as he screamed from the velocity. She rose her arm as it flashed in the black and red glow of her gift and threw it at the target, a massive explosion flashing in the night sky.

Of course, it was all far from over. The ship's horn blew again as it came closer to the power plant. It was only a couple hundred miles away and the gap was quickly closing.

"Uh... alright, so if Crown Thunder doesn't have control over the boat anymore, then how are suppose to stop it from crashing into the power planet?" Omega-Xis asked. "I'm open for any suggestions."

"I could try to hack into the ship's systems," Mega Man replied.

"No, I sent Lala to have a look at what happened," Rias replied, "But it does look she's found anything yet. Best if we go look..." she trailed off on her words, realizing that the motion of the boat was slowing down. And then it stopped completely, stopped only a few miles away from the plant. "Oh, look at that, she got it to stop!" she smiled in relief.

 _Hey, Netto?_ Lala's voice spoke in Mega Man's earpiece.

"Lala?" Netto blinked, pressing his hand to his earpiece, "How did you-"

 _I had Peke trace the frequency of your waveform to my phone,_ Lala explained. _Hey, listen. I couldn't get the ship to stop manually so I had to get really creative._

"Creative? Creative how?" Mega Man said slowly, starting to dread her words. The ship started to shake and rattled. Mega Man felt the boat twist and turn, seeing that whatever wasn't bolted to the ground slowly slide off the deck and into the water.

 _I kinda sorta... had to sink it._

"SINK IT!?" Mega Man exclaimed, his shout catching the attention of the others with him. "How long do we have before this thing sinks?"

 _Not long, so we better get out of here, fast. In other words: ABANDON SHIP!_

"Oh, crud!" Mega Man muttered nervously.

Rias might not have heard the whole conversation but she knew enough that they couldn't stay any longer with the ship beginning to capsid. Orie seemed to have the same idea, already running to the edge of the boat and leaping over the water to the shore. She summoned up a magic circle to get her peerage to safety, but Mega Man was heading was already running off to find where Lala went.

"You guys, go ahead! I gotta go get Lala!" Mega Man shouted as he went to find the control room.

"Hurry back!" Rias shouted over as she and the rest of her servants vanished in the circle.

* * *

As soon as they warped to the shore near the power plant, the ORC watched as the haunted ghost ship sank into the bottom of the bay. And yet, there was still no sign of Mega Man and Lala anywhere. Orie walked over by the group, looking over at the sea with a tense, worrisome expression, nervously gripping her arm.

"He's not..." Orie began.

"Don't say that," Rias muttered, her fist clenching. "He won't drown. He hasn't disappointed me like that, and I won't let him." Orie just remained silent as she looked back at the sea.

Soon enough, a glitter of rainbows shone in front of them. The air warped as Mega Man appeared, holding Lala in his arm in a bridal carry.

"Netto-san, Lala-san, you made it!" Asia exclaimed, everyone running up to them.

"Cutting it a bit close, don't you think?" Yuuto remarked, gaining a relaxed smile.

Mega Man put Lala down and the princess let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we were both goners..."

"Tell me about it," Mega Man added, looking exhausted, "We were lucky that my Frequency Change kicked in just in time. Still given the fact that we're in one piece all's well that ends well."

"Wait, your Frequency Change?" Rias said quickly. She turned to Orie with a glare, "I suppose you wouldn't have something to do with it, did you?"

Orie just resigned herself and pulled out the tiny capsule, much like the one she used on him before, "Lex, the technology expert of my team, was researching these creatures ever since our arrival to this city. When she discovered that their bodies were composed of electromagnetic energy she developed these capsules that would make their bodies solid in case we encountered any."

"So now that you know that my Pawn is one the creatures you were looking for, what do you intend to do?" Rias dared.

Orie put her capsule away and smiled. "Nothing." Seeing the surprised looks on the ORC, she explained, "The fact remains that what is happening here is far beyond what I'm normally dealing with. If this continues to escalate, Licht Kreis would mobilize more of their agents. Worse, other hunter organizations could get involved. However, after seeing him fight and rescue that girl, I can't help but feel a strong sense of justice emanating from Kusanagi-kun and he seems serious about stopping this... 'invasion'. My orders were to bring the Blue Bomber into custody. But that doesn't have to happen if I didn't see him."

"In other words, you were never here," Rias translated, understanding.

"Orie-san, thank you," Asia smiled in gratitude.

Orie gave a small tilting bow out her classmate. "So, with that said, see you at school tomorrow." She blurred out of sight, a trail of dust rising in the air left in her wake.

"I'm honestly surprised she decided to leave things they way they are," Akeno remarked. "People like her don't usually do that."

"I guess we can count ourselves lucky. She's a lot more opened minded than I gave her credit for." Rias turned to her servants and opened magic circle. "Well now, let's be on our way too." They went back to join her in the circle, all but Mega Man who held a downcast expression as he held onto his arm.

"Hey, Netto? What is it?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Netto? What's wrong?" Rias called over.

Mega Man blinked in attention and looked back, "It's nothing. I'm coming!" He ran over to join the others on the magic circle awaited the transportation. As the crimson light carried, he dark voice was echoing in his head.

' _You are the cause of this.'_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Apologies if this chapter is somewhat lacking. I've been trying to make sure that things would go smoothly here while providing as much as I could. The hype train may be a bit low here but I promise you all that I'll keep it going for as much as I can.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER!**

 **JEAN COURONNE VELMOND GIORGIONE XIV/** **CROWN THUNDER:** Jean Giorgione XIV is considered to be one of the most useless and greedy kings in the world, so much so that there was a revolution in his country. When he tried to escape by sea, his ship was caught in a storm near Japan, which sunk with him. 500 year later, the FMian, Crown, combined himself with Jean's corpse to become Crown Thunder. A ghost like being with the power of lightning, Crown Thunder can also summon ghosts to do his bidding. He is also capable of summoning storms.


	21. The Snake Queen Cometh

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **21st Contact: The Snake Queen Cometh**

Electric appliances went haywire as the viruses went on another attack in the city. Crowds of people ran through the streets as the viruses went on the attack. And where there were virus attacks, there was also a beam of green light streaking across the sky deleting the viruses with quick succession.

"Come on!" Mega Man shouted, shooting energy blasts from his Mega Buster. The viruses in his sight were all whipped out cleanly. He flicked a Battle Card in his fingers and tossed it for Omega-Xis to grab, transforming into a flaming sword. With a new weapon in hand, he rushed in and cut the remaining viruses down.

The streets were already mostly barren from the evacuation, but one individual was running towards the battle instead of from it.

"There he is," Ravel whispered, watching from across the street. She felt her cheeks heating up from the sight of him. A digital camera in her hands, she didn't waste any time snapping photos of him.

Mega Man landed on a Wave Road occupied by a large virus in the shape of a large black spider. The Spider Virus opened its fangs and spat webbing fluid shots. Mega Man dashed forward and slashed the webbing shots, burning them in contact. He jumped over another web shot and cut through the Spider Virus' legs and finally stabbed his sword through its head. The virus let out one painful screech before it vanished in scattering codes.

"That's another one down," Omega-Xis confirmed, transforming back into his normal form.

"Yeah, lucky," Mega Man nodded, his voice somewhat softened.

"Hey, something wrong kid?" Omega-Xis noticed, sensing the turmoil of his host's emotions. "You're not feeling yourself today."

"Um... actually, Omega-Xis-," Mega Man started, but was blindsided by a Sparknoid phasing in front of him. It immediately tasered him with its lightning. He screamed out loud as the electricity went through his body. The charge was so massive that he was thrown off the road and out of the EM Realm, falling on the road.

Ravel saw the virus phase into reality as it charged up its electricity again. Her eyes narrowed, she rose her left hand as it engulfed in flames and ran forward to burn the virus to a crisp. Or at least she would have if not for a sudden wave of sound suddenly vaporizing the virus out of thin air. Realizing that someone else had shown up, she quickly retreated around a corner and looked around to have a peek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the star of the show has arrived!" Lyra Note announced, levitating down next to the Blue Bomber as he picked himself up.

"Ugh... you know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Mega Man grunted, rubbing his head.

"But of course," Lyra Note grinned cheekily, "It's one of the most important things to know as a performer."

"Hey, who's she?" Ravel frowned in suspicion. Her nose twitched slightly, "She smells almost like a human..." She gasped in near outrage when she saw Mega Man shield her from another lightning blast from another virus with his body. "Wha-what?"

Mega Man winced slightly, but shook off the lightning from himself, "Let's get going!"

"Right behind you!" Lyra Note winked at him. Both of the leapt on the buildings, warping in and out of frequencies as the viruses continued attacking them. And Ravel simply looked on with a look of confusion.

* * *

Moments later, Ravel returned to her family's mansion, greeted by the housemaids and butlers as she walked down the hallway. "Welcome home, Ravel-sama," the servants bowed humbly before her.

"Good to be home," Ravel nodded, "Where's everyone else?"

"They are all training in the gym," one of the maids told her.

"And mama and papa?"

"Cancún," a butler answered. "Shall we prepare your dinner, Ravel-sama?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Ravel went up to her room, and it was large with frills, stuffed animals lying around and a king-sized bed in the middle. It was the type of bedroom a girl of her class would have. She laid down on her bed and took out her camera and scrolled through the digital album. She gazed dreamily at the sight of the heroic Blue Bomber. She managed to take pictures of him at his best, fighting against the viruses with incredible skill and power. It was almost hard to believe he was a Pawn. With the skill he showed off he could be a Queen piece instead. It felt very odd to her, she didn't think she could be so enamored toward towards... well, anyone like this. Much less a commoner devil who was born human.

It was two weeks since their defeat against Rias Gremory's peerage, and her brother had taken it quite hard. He was so confident in his ability and rapid healing that he was convinced that he couldn't lose. He was proven wrong, very wrong, on that day. It was bad enough that he lost his fiancée as per the terms of the bet, but he was completely defeated by a newly recruited Pawn with abilities he had never seen before. Granted since the Rating Game was unofficial his real winning record was intact, but it didn't help that the game was viewed live by nearly every devil family in the Underworld.

He had locked himself in his room ever since. At first, his family gave him his space. She had to stay home during the time to help out around the home thanks to his depression, much to her frustration. They believed he needed time to recover. However, that was two weeks ago. Not once had he been seen outside of his room. In fact, he never left his room at all. He never came out and had ordered the servants to bring his meals to his room. As for personal hygiene, he had a personal bathroom for him to take care of all he needs.

In other words, had become what the Japanese called being a 'hikkikomori', or a shut-in.

Ravel continued to look at her photos, but when she saw the one of Mega Man being all chummy with Lyra Note. She felt something burning down in her chest. She had heard of her and she seemed to be involved with the Pawn somehow. Then again, Rias did seem incredibly taken with him but the Gremorys were known for treating their servants like family. She couldn't help but feel a little bugged.

"Ravel-sama?" she heard someone knock on her door, "Ravel-sama, I'm coming in." The door opened up, allowing Isabela, Riser's Rook, to step in. "Ravel-sama, is something wrong?"

Ravel scowled and turned over in her bed, "What gave you that impression, Isabela?"

"It could be because you turned down your dinner," the masked woman replied, leaning on the door. "Is there something bothering you?"

"So just because I'm not feeling hungry it automatically means something is wrong?" Ravel grumbled in her pillow.

"Usually, it sorta does," the older woman deadpanned.

Ravel gave a huffed as she sat up, throwing her pillow in the air, "Argh... fine! What is it?"

"If you have nothing to do, I was wondering if I could accompany you to the next taping of 'Japan's Next Idol Girls'," Isabela said, smiling as she flashed two tickets from her hand.

Ravel's mopiness dropped as her eyes began to gleam, "Japan's... you serious have tickets for the next show?!" she exclaimed in shock, "But how did you manage to get those? The only give tickets like that out in raffles!" Japan's Next Idol Girls was one of the most popular shows in the nation. After the success of talent search shows like 'Britain's Got Talent' and 'American Idol', the people of the Rising Sun wanted to throw their hat in the ring too. The catch was that the show allowed young girls between the ages of 7 and 18 to participate. Any girl who proved themselves to have the talent was guaranteed to become a new Idol. A few were lucky enough to gain spots in AKB48. It wasn't just popular in Japan of course, but devils enjoyed watching it too.

"It was the price for my last job," Isabela grinned, waving the tickets. "It was one hell of a deal too. So, you wanna come with?"

Ravel's mouth stretched into a smile. It was pretty obvious what her answer was.

* * *

After dealing with the last of the virus, Netto returned home. Almost after he took off his sneakers to walk into the house, Lala quickly grabbed his arm with an excited look on her face, "Woah, what's up?"

"I finally did it!" Lala squealed with an excited gleam, "It took me some time but I finally managed to connect the TV with the universal satellite from home! Now I get to show you all the programs we got!"

Netto's eyes widened as his nerdy side took over again, "Hold on, come again? You're saying that you managed to establish a connection to a station that's off world? We can see channels and shows made by aliens?"

"Yeah! Over 9,000 channels too!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go take a look!" Netto exclaimed, his excited smile matching Lala's as he felt his previous worries go away.

Asia came down the stairs and watched the two of them run to the TV, flipping through the new channels Lala managed to get by hacking through the house's satellite. She wanted to greet Netto back from his virus-busting job and heal any wounds he might've gotten but she was beaten to the punch. She could never admit it, but she felt a tug at her heart as she watched them get along. Asia could not blame them. They did have a lot in common.

Lala had a brain that easily rivaled Netto's. She was tall, had bigger boobs, and by being an alien princess she was every nerd's wet dream. It made Asia feel pretty plain when compared. She felt surrounded by girls who were more beautiful than she. Girls she was competing against for the same boy.

Asia gasped as she realized her dark thoughts and shook her head. No, Netto did not belong to her! He was no possession! How could she think that?! If the Lord up in Heaven could forgive her for having such lustful thoughts-

A sharp headache gave her a quick reminder. Being a devil she could no longer pray to God.

Before she was thrown out by the church, her only comfort was in God, but now she could no longer pray. She still believed in God, but as a devil she was no longer under His watchful eye. But it was all for being with Netto so she had no regrets. But now a new girl was trying to take Netto from her, and Lala was everything Netto could want in a girl. Asia could not understand whenever Netto described technology, forcing him to dumb things down for her. With Lala, he could have an intelligent conversation without the need to simplify things.

She felt completely useless during last night's battle with Crown Thunder, unable to contribute at all. The best she did was heal anyone who got hurt from the fight. But Lala contributed a lot more than that. It was thanks to her that the power plant was spared and save a lot of lives. She felt that she really couldn't compete.

"Oh yeah, can you still switch between the broadcasts shown on Earth and in the universe?" she overheard Netto asking.

"Umu! I inserted an extra button into the remote for just that function!" Lala nodded, showing off a button that looked like a pink heart. She pointed the remote to the TV and pressed the button. The TV blinked as it switched out from some sort of dating show with strange looking aliens to a news feed.

" _Every time this Mega Man character shows up virus outbreaks are in abundance! In these uncertain times we have to really wonder if it a good idea to let costumed freaks roaming around,"_ D.J. Mikogami spoke. For Netto, the bad feeling came back, _"Only within a few past weeks virus outbreaks have been rising. Monsters have been showing up causing damage and putting people in hospitals! He acts like he's saving lives but it's obvious he's hiding something. Our news crew took to the streets to ask people what they thought of this 'Blue Bomber'"._ The screen interfaced to civilians being interviewed by the cameraman.

" _I don't really dig the costume, yo,"_ a hipster guy said to the cameraman scratching his head, _"I gotta agree with Mikogami here, he does look like a Super Sentai ripoff."_

 _"He's an amateur vigilante,"_ an officer said, arms folded, _"Unless he puts a stop to his nonsense we'll be forced to come after him."_

" _I don't see what the kids like so much about him,"_ a woman in a car deadpanned, _"As far as I'm concerned he's the cause of all the hell that's been going on. He should get out of our city and be someone else's problem."_

" _Between Mega Man and the serial killers, I would rather have the serial killers!"_ an old man on a cane said with a frown, _"Property damage, injuries, it's all been rising since he appeared! That boy is a men-"_

Netto pointed his finger at the TV, mentally turning it off before walking to the stairs with his face in an unseen expression. "N-Netto-kun?"

He went up the stairs and quickly saw Asia. He shook off his expression and gave a quick smile. "Hi, Asia. I just need to take a break for a little while." He went on his way up the stairs and into his room, with both girls looking at one another in confusion.

Netto lay in bed, with his Visualizer on. He lied on his bed and looked at the sky through the window, watching the EM Waves drifting through the clouds. His Transer flashed green before Omega-Xis beamed out next to him. "Are you really going to let the shit that guy spits out get to you?" he asked.

"No... I don't want to," Netto muttered, turning over his side. "But... I can't help but think that he might have a point."

"Hey, come on! That's crap!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"You heard what Orie-sempai said yesterday, didn't you? Just about all the fights I had with the viruses and the FMians cause trouble in some way. The fight with Taurus Fire was kept at a minimum at least. In fact, I didn't even know how the gym was repaired after all the fire that was spread, but then when Lyra Note first showed up she put the city to sleep. Libra Scales almost caused a massive explosion and just recently Crown Thunder almost put the city on fire."

"Yeah, and you stopped them all," Omega-Xis reminded him, leaning down. "So quit your moping."

"Yeah I know I did, but I can't help but think that I'm just scaring them all," Netto sighed, turning over his side.

Groaning, Omega-Xis ran his hand down his face. "Seriously kid, you really doubt yourself when you shouldn't sometimes. How are you gonna expect to save anyone if you always belittle yourself like this?"

"I didn't think you'd start caring for people," Netto mused quietly.

"I don't to be perfectly honest," Omega-Xis replied bluntly, "But you do. That's something at least. Trust me on that."

Netto rolled on his back as he looked back, "Geez, you're a complicated one. You act like you don't give a damn but you let on more than you think."

Omega-Xis rose an eyebrow, "Heh, guess you've been rubbing off on me," he scoffed humorously.

Netto wondered about that. He was pretty geeky at the thought of being a superhero but wondered how differently things could have turned out considering the circumstances. If given the opportunity he could have gotten back at the bullies that harassed him and his friends for the past years.

"Netto-san?"

Netto looked over when he heard his name called and saw Asia coming in.

"Hey, Asia."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Asia was a lot of things, like naive to the modern world. After all, she did come from an isolated village in Italy where their technology was not very advanced. Coming to Japan, especially when she saw all the technology, was a bit of a shock to her. The culture shock was massive. But Asia was able to adapt with Netto's help.

Asia, however, was not naive about emotions. She was pretty observant, more than anyone gave her credit for. It came from years of being a healer. She knew how to make her patients feel better as she healed them.

And she knew Netto was upset.

Netto saw the look on her face. She knew he was fibbing.

"No, you're not. What that man said clearly upset you."

"Well, can't stop the press. Freedom of speech and all that."

"Well, it's still wrong how he slanders you like that!" Asia didn't realize it, but she was starting to feel an emotion that she never thought she'd ever feel. Anger... No, she had felt anger before whenever she saw other girls were flirting with Netto, this emotion went deeper than that. It was hatred. "You're risking your life trying to protect them, and yet people can be so ungrateful!"

"You don't have to tell me that," Netto sighed, "But I can't change their minds with a flip of a switch you know. All I gotta do is to just keep doing what I'm doing."

Asia had a sad pout. She really didn't know what to do with how to get Netto out of his funk. "What you need is some time out," a familiar voice came from the door. Asia turned around, surprised at the sight of Rias at the doorway.

"Buchou?" Asia blinked, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Netto asked, sitting up on his bed.

Rias smiled as she flashed out several tickets in her hands. "These came in the mail as a consolation prize for participating in the contest at the mall before Wolf Woods wrecked the place. There's going to be a showing of the next Japan's Next Top Idol show tomorrow. You interested?"

"Uh... yeah sure I wouldn't mind going at all," Netto nodded.

"Next Top Idol?" Asia asked, "You mean anyone can perform?"

Rias blinked, "Of course. Provided that you're between the ages of 7 and 18. You can sign up online too."

"Then... then maybe it could be alright if I could try and sign up?" Asia stuttered shyly.

Rias blinked in surprise but gave a happy nod, "You wanna join up? That's a surprise. The signup closes at midnight, so you should do it as soon as you can."

With an odd flame of determination burning behind her eyes, Asia opened up her Transer and looked for the contest's homepage. Finding it, she immediately started signing up for the contest.

She was going to bring Netto's smile back.

* * *

The very next day, a large crowd of people lined up in front of a TV studio waiting to get in. It was like an army converging on a spot. So many people wanted to watch the contest, but they wanted to see Sheryl Nome live and in-person.

Taking advantage of the large gathering, Leo and Kat had set up their food truck in front and were selling refreshments. They got a permit to do their business there so they would not be chased off by security. A lot of hungry and thirsty people lined up at their food truck to refresh themselves with cold beverages and tasty snacks. They could not go in to watch the contest in the studio, but they had their TV set on to see it live.

Looking from atop the studio, Lyra was watching with a mildly curious look on her face. "They have so much time on their hands," she whispered to herself, "Humans really are an odd bunch." While she looked onward, a small wave of electromagnetic energy buzzed near her. She tensed as she felt someone appear. "Who's there?" she demanded, looking behind her.

Appearing in thin air was another ghost-like being with a body of purple energy that was long, slender, serpentine in appearance, and had feminine curves. She had pads on her shoulder that were shaped like bulky snake tails. Her face was covered in a helmet snake-like mask with only red eyes glowing through the gaps and short purple hair flaring like a flame. Lyra loosened up as she recognized her, "Oh, it's been a while Ophiuchus."

"What happened to your hunt, Lyra?" Ophiuchus demanded, clearly in no mood for a meet and greet.

"It's... it's a bit of a long story," Lyra explained nervously, twiddling with the two knobs that were her hands.

"What about Omega-Xis?" Ophiuchus continued.

"I tried but I can't beat him on my own!" Lyra reasoned.

"And the Andromeda Key?"

"No luck there either, but I did what I could, " Lyra shrugged.

Ophiuchus leaned over with a glare, "I wonder why I don't believe you..."

Lyra frowned and gave an irritated heave, "Everyone else has already been defeated by Mega Man! At least I'm still here!"

"Mega Man?" Ophiuchus repeated, sounding curious.

"Yes, Mega Man. Omega-Xis did an EM Wave Change with a Terran and that's the result. What's more is that he has a group of other Terrans with him with abilities that matches ours," Lyra explained.

"Oh, is that so?" Ophiuchus mused, a look of intrigue appearing in her eyes, "How interesting..."

Lyra grimaced, "You have that look in your eyes again... if you're thinking of making them your next hunting targets then let me give you some advice: it's not worth it! Let's just get off this planet and leave it alone. It's obvious the people here are willing to fight for survival."

"It seems I'm going to have to make a report on your poor performance and attitude," Ophiuchus responded, not hearing Lyra's option.

"If you're so sure that you can succeed then why don't you try and fight him yourself?" Lyra dared loudly.

Ophiuchus grinned behind her mask, "Trust me, that's exactly what I intend to do. It's been awhile since I was on a hunt and I need something to do to uncoil myself. But first I need to find someone to perform an EM Wave Change with a matching wavelength so that I may hunt at full capacity." With nothing more to be said, she vanished.

Lyra sighed as she looked back into the crowd, "Oh jeez... why her?" Out of all the FMians that arrived on Earth, Ophiuchus was the most intimidating. She was more of a hunter than a fighter and always took her time treating her enemies like prey. She was going to be trouble.

The doors eventually opened up to the public and everyone was let inside of the studio. The next episode of Japan's Next Top Idol was off with a start with the announcer kicking off the celebration.

"WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF JAPAN'S NEXT TOP IDOL! THIS WEEK WE HAVE ANOTHER BAND OF AMBITIOUS LADIES WHO WANNA MAKE IT TO THE BIG TIMES! LET'S GET STARTED WITH INTRODUCING OUR CELEBRITY JUDGES, LYNN MINMAY, KANAME BUCCANEER, AND SHERYL NOME!"

The audience cheered as the camera zoomed in on three teenager girls on balcony chairs, all three of them waving at the fans. Sitting among the audience was the Occult Research Club, all of them in seats supporting Asia. She spent an hour deciding on an outfit to wear, and with Akeno's help, she finally managed to find something. Netto was just surprised that they made it in time with all the wardrobe changes Asia went through.

"I'm surprised Asia-chan decided to compete in this contest," Akeno said merrily, "I never expected her to be so bold."

"She normally isn't," Rias agreed and glanced at Netto. "Unless she's properly motivated." Rias knew Asia was doing this for Netto. He was upset so she wanted to do something to cheer him up.

"Asia-chan~!" Lala cheered, standing up from her seat with a pair of foam styrofoam in each hand.

Ravel and Isabela were also in the audience. The other members of the Peerage were not with them, mostly since they only had two tickets on them. Ravel was a fan of Sheryl Nome and she did not want to go alone. That would just be depressing. She also heard that Netto Kusanagi, aka Mega Man, was a fan of Sheryl Nome as well. She hoped to run into him. Maybe even get him while he was alone.

"NOW LET'S WELCOME OUR FIRST CONTESTANT PERFORMING 'MY BOYFRIEND IS AN ASTRONAUT', RANKA LEE!"

A cute looking girl with vibrant green hair resembling dog ears with brown eyes, wearing an orange frilly two-piece dress with armbands, white stockings and shoes stepped onto the stage looking nervous but still having a determined smile. As she started to sing, Ophiuchus phased through the ceiling and looked below at the audience.

"Such a large variety," she mused to herself, "I have to count myself lucky finding a crowd of humans to chose from. But which one best matches my frequency?" Her vision turned blue as all the people glowed in orange as searched through the crowd and quickly went through who was ever in her line of sight seat by seat. Her eyes landed on a figure that seemed to glow the brightest orange in one of the seats, an unseen grin on her face. "Perfect. That one will suit me nicely." Ophiuchus looped along the rafter railings, sliding in a snake-like pattern to position herself over her target. "So, Mega Man was his name now? I do not see why Lyra is so concerned," the serpent FMian said to herself, "Yes, he can use the same abilities as us. Yes, he had an inexplicable number of victories. But that doesn't change the fact that he's only a little boy playing at war."

The girl Ranko certainly gave it her all as she sang to the audience. She was very upbeat and had a charm to her that could only be described as absolute cuteness. Everyone else really thought so as they cheered along with her in the song. As soon as she finished with her song, the judges gave their comments.

"Not bad! You really have a lot of potential. I'm honestly a bit scared though, you might try to surpass me!" Sheryl said jokingly. With her extensive background in entertainment, she was exposed to the best songs and knew a good singing voice and she heard it. It was one of the reasons she became so popular after all.

"Glad to see that there's still lots of talent coming from my homeland! I'd really love to see what you do next!" Lynn Minmay said. She was a young woman that looked to be of Chinese origin, having long dark hair and green eyes in a white mini-dress with a pink bow around her waist, pink gloves and boots. The song that Ranka just performed was one of her #1 singles for a while.

"It could be a bit better, but there's definitely more room for improvement. If you keep striving you can reach the top!" Kaname Buccaneer said as she gave a thumbs up. She had short dark red hair, had a striped blue blouse with a yellow ascot, a blue mini-skirt, and black knee-high boots. She was the leader of Walküre, a new idol group that had recently surfaced.

The comments made Ranka smile a little. Receiving her signal to leave the stage, she gave a final wave to the audience who gave a final cheer for her again as she vanished.

"OK! WHAT A LOVEY VOICE! PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEXT CONTESTANT ALL THE WAY FROM ITALY! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ASIA ARGENTO!"

Sheryl's head perked up as she recognized the name, "Asia Argento?" She watched as the girl herself nervously walked onto the stage, looking the part of an idol by wearing a sleeveless turquoise two-piece dress with a ribbon at her cleavage, gloves, stockings and white heels.

Asia's heart was racing. She had never been in front of a large crowd like this before, not even during her tenure as the Holy Maiden. The bright lights didn't help either, and she felt like she could pass out if she wasn't careful. She heard the sound of applause from her friends in the audience cheering for her. She even spotted Koneko holding up a sign with her face drawn on it. With a smile, Asia took a deep breath and waited for the music to play...

...

...

...

"Um...what happened to the music?" Netto asked. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her song should have been playing by now. Rias frowned worriedly. She knew Asia wasn't exactly the bold type but is able to motivate herself. But without the right mode, her Bishop was starting to shake on the stage. It looked like she was about to run away.

"Um... it seems that we have run into a technical malfunction with the speakers," the announcer said after speaking with a technician, "So for now let's take a quick commercial break-"

 **SLAM!**

A loud noise echoed, startling the announcer. Looking up, he saw to his surprise one of the judges standing up with her palm resting on her desk. The other two judges with her looked over at her, perplexed. "You... don't have what it takes to be a singer," Sheryl spoke, her tone expressing disappointment. "How can you lose your way because of something like this? A real singer can still sign without an accompanist and even without a microphone, right?" Her face turned stern as she pointed, "Now, show your true strength! Keep singing!"

The studio went silent after that. Some whispering was heard, with a few people muttering "How, Sheryl-san is strict," as well as "Poor girl." Netto could not let Asia suffer like that and stood up. He took a deep breath and shouted, "ASIA!"

Asia looked up to see Netto standing up.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

Netto started to clap and stomp his foot, creating a beat which soon gained a rhythm. Rias, seeing what he was doing, also did the same. The rest of the ORC also joined.

It soon spread with the rest of the audience joining in.

Asia listened to the rhythm of the beat, bobbing her head to it. She smiled. Her friends believed in her.

And so she began to sing.

Among the audience, Ravel heard Asia's song and was surprised that she was that well of a singer. Considering that she was a nun she must've lent her voice to several church songs, so it was likely a given. It wasn't until she felt something go on in her stomach that she felt that she had to excuse herself. "Hey, Isabela. I have to take a quick trip to the bathroom."

"Of course, Ravel-sama," Isabela said. Ravel squeezed passed the seats to find the nearest bathroom, not knowing that she was being closely followed.

Nearby, Netto felt a sudden electromagnetic presence from a faint sparkle on his forehead. "Uh oh..."

"Netto?" Rias asked, looking over at him. "Something wrong?"

"It could be nothing," Netto said, giving her an assured smile. "I'll be right back. Promise," Netto said, standing up to move out of his seat. As soon as he exited the auditorium he flipped open his Transer. "Did you feel that?"

 _Yeah, there's another FMian here,_ Omega-Xis nodded, _And if these wavelengths are right we could be in deep trouble._

"You mean the other FMian's we ran into weren't trouble enough?" Netto remarked sarcastically.

 _This must be the last FMian that followed me here, Ophiuchus,_ Omega-Xis explained, _She treats all her missions as hunting games and plays with her enemies like they are her prey. If she's here, then we need to be extra sharp._

* * *

Inside the girls' bathroom, Ravel came out of the stall and washed her hands before straightening herself in front of a mirror. Seeing herself as presentable, she gave herself a smile before turning around. As she did, a faint image of purple faded in the mirror.

A chill went up Ravel's spine as she sensed a presence. She quickly turned over her shoulder but saw nothing except her own reflection. Shrugging it off, she turned and went to walk out. She went to reach for the door when she felt that presence again. She froze, starting to get suspicious and nervous. She slowly steeled herself as a magic circle appeared in her hand. She might not have been as strong as her brother, but she was still able to fight for herself just fine. Slowly, she turned around and got ready to cast a spell.

Multiple images of Ophiuchus had appeared on the mirror before her. The devil girl forgot herself, letting loose a shrill shriek as she backed into the door. "W-w-what the hell are you!?" she shouted. The sinister chuckle the snake woman gave her was not a helpful answer.

"Who I am isn't important," Ophiuchus smirked, "What is important is that you will EM Wave Change with me."

"You st-st-stay back!" Ravel threatened shakily, fireballs igniting in her hands, "I'm warning you! I am Ravel Phenex, Bishop of Riser Phenex! I might not look like much but I swear if you try anything I'll burn you to a crisp!"

If Ophiuchus was supposed to be intimidated, she did a good job of hiding it, "Oh? So you must be one of those devils I have heard so much about. Well, devil girl, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you don't exactly have a choice in the matter!" She gave a snake-like hiss as her eyes flashed brightly.

And Ravel felt all her senses dull.

* * *

Meanwhile, Netto was pulling against his Transer as he was getting seemingly pulled into the girls' bathroom, "What are you doing, Omega-Xis!? That's the girls' bathroom! Do you want my school rep to stink all over the place!?" Netto shouted, struggling to pull himself from the doorway ledge.

 _Now ain't the time to worry about that! It's too important!_ Omega-Xis restored, _Besides, there's no one around!_

"That's not the point!" Netto snapped back, "It could be occupied!"

 _So what? Don't be a big baby!_

* * *

 _Ophiuchus warped in a void of orange flames, looking around the area with mild interest. "Oh dear, so this is your mindscape?" she wondered out loud with folded arms. "Taurus would be better suited here. But it's mine now so I suppose I will come to love it. On to business," she continued as if she wore talking to someone. You said was Ravel Phenex, correct? It is time for us to combine!"_

Out in the real world, Ravel stood impassively, her eyes dull and glazed, "Yes..." she spoke in monotone, _"EM Wave Change, Ravel Phenex. On the Air."_

The world around her turned into a purple void. Ravel's clothes disappeared, revealing her naked body as snake-like flames of purple energy wrapped around her. Her body grew to the height of a young adult and filled, becoming more womanly as her hair grew longer and her legs merged to form a tail. As soon as the flames dispersed, someone else stood in Ravel's place. She now had light-blue skin and her bust, which seemed to have grown a cup or two, was concealed by a purple brassier, and her midriff was exposed. Her lower half was replaced by an armored blue and purple tail that was studded with a green gem on each side and looked like it could easily crush anything. She also wore purple gloves with sharp nails and matching bracelets. Her shoulders were covered by pads that were shaped like the tips of snake tails, purple on top with pink on the bottom. Her face was showed and covered by a pink veil, but her eyes shone red and were reptilian in nature. She also had large, spike-like twin princess drills with long, green, snakes coiling around them. And the helmet on her head was the same as Ophiuchus with green crystal earrings on her pink earpieces.

Back outside of the bathroom, Netto continued to strain against his Transer. "Even if we do have to check inside why can't we find a girl to do it for us?!"

 _We're going in right now!_ Omega-Xis declared. With a final pull, Netto was forced into the bathroom as he stumbled across the floor and nearly tripped over his legs. He regained his footing a shut his hands over his eyes.

"Whoever's in here don't beat me up! I'm not trying to peep!" he said quickly without breathing. There was no answer. Slowly, he pulled his hands away from his eyes to make sure the coast was clear. He gawked when he saw that he wasn't alone, but that was the least of his problems. "Who the-?!"

He found himself staring up a tall snake girl who stared back at him with a condescending sneer. His mind went blank when he felt her powerful tail smash against him, knocking him through the door. The force of the blow was enough to knock the door off the hinges and into the wall on the other side. A human-shaped imprint was left as Netto collapsed onto the floor, down and out. The snake woman phased out of vision immediately after that.

 _Netto!_ Omega-Xis called, _Netto, wake up! Talk to me!_

* * *

After Asia finished with her song, the judges gave their comments. All of them were pretty positive, which made her quite happy. She had seen Netto abruptly leave all of a sudden, with a look a startled face of urgency. With a final round of applause from the audience, she exited the stage and hope that nothing would happen.

"OK! LET'S HEAR IT ONE MORE TIME FOR ASIA-CHAN!" the announcer bellowed enthusiastically. "OUR NEXT CONTESTANT HAILS FROM..." he cut himself off as he noticed the faces of the people before him gradually transformed in looks of shock and fear, and they all looked like they were looking directly behind him. "What happened?" he whispered in confusion. He turned around, slowly, looking over his shoulder. Dropping his mic and backing away, he saw a tall snake woman glaring down at him. Her eyes glowed purple before beams of light zapped out. It struck him in the chest, and he was only able to let out a gasp before he was turned to stone.

A first the audience first thought it was special effects and part of the show. However, they soon wised up and saw what was really happening. With screams erupting all around everyone quickly rose up from their seats and headed for the exits in panic. They pushed and shoved at each other, trying to get out.

"It's another alien!" Akeno exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

"Asia is still backstage!" Rias frowned, "She won't be able to leave with all this going on!"

"I'll go get her!" Koneko quickly volunteered.

"Right." Rias nodded, allowing Koneko to leave. "Akeno, Yuuto, you two are with me to stay here to deal with the situation!" Currently, civilians safety was the top priority.

"Got it!" the rest of the peerage chorused in affirmative.

Another devil among the audience pushed through the crowd, trying to find her young ward, "Ravel-sama! Ravel-sama! Where are you?!" Isabela yelled, trying to maneuver through the stampede of the audience.

"Go! _Snake Legion!"_ Ophiuchus commanded throwing snakes at the audience. The snakes slithered up the seats and bit unfortunate members of the audience who also ended up turned to stone. More of the snakes slipped through several cracks and combusted, causing the stage to shake and rattle. Lights and support beams crashed down, sparks and flames erupting.

As everything shocked and shook, the celebrity judges were quickly escorted out from their seats by personal guards. But they all realized that they were one girl short. "Hey wait a minute, what happened to Sheryl!?" one of the guards asked.

"I didn't see her leave!" Minmay shouted.

* * *

Sheryl had slipped away as soon as the destruction began, hiding in an empty hallway where only employees had access to. It gave her the privacy she needed, Lyra was also generating a small electromagnetic field to prevent any possible cameras from showing.. _You sure you wanna do this?_ Lyra asked her from within her guitar. _Ophiuchus is a sneaky snake, you know._

"Who do you think I am?" Sheryl remarked, tuning the guitar. "That snake just ruined an episode! I'm not about to let that slide! So are you ready to roll or not?"

 _Guess I can't stop you then,_ Lyra sighed. _Alright, let's do this thing!_

Sheryl smirked as she held her pick over her head, _"EM Wave Change! Sheryl Nome, On Air!"_ With a strum of her guitar, a pink energy orb wrapped around her. Her clothes vanished in a pink haze as pink bands of energy wrapped around her body. The bands wrapped tightly around her slim body and formed her bodysuit and pink outfit. The bands then wrapped around her head and turned her hair violet, forming her helmet as the blue visor slid into place.

Ready for battle, Lyra Note blitzed into a ceiling light and vanished.

* * *

Netto groaned softly as he came to, his head pounding from the hit he took. He stood up from the busted door and shook his head, still foggy from the blow he took. _You alright, Net?_ Omega-Xis asked him.

"You could say that," Netto nodded, flipping his Transer open. "Hardest hit I remember getting. Where did that FMian go?"

 _She's causing trouble on the set,_ Omega-Xis answered.

"The set?" Netto grimaced, "Did Asia get out of there in time?"

 _Not sure, but you'd better hurry up instead of chatting with me,_ Omega-Xis replied.

Netto silently agreed, raising his hand over his head, _"EM Wave Change! Netto Kusanagi, On Air!"_ Omega-Xis wrapped his energy around Netto, allowing them to merge as one into Mega Man. "Let's make this fast, Omega-Xis!" he nodded, beaming to the stage.

* * *

The set was trashed and in shambles, riddled with snakes and covered with a few flames. Ophiuchus stood atop the stage admiring her work, was caught off guard by the several other people breaking through the barricades and gathering around the stage. Each armed was armed with vacuums on their backs. The last one, a middle-aged man a trenchcoat, stood out the most.

"OK, you! You're under arrest! Surrender or will bring you in by force!" Goyoda commanded, pointing his vacuum at her.

"Such pitiful mice. You think you can really do me harm?" Ophiuchus smirked as her eyes began to glow. A quick stray blast went past her head, and instinctively she backed away. Looking at her direction, she Mega Man with his Mega Buster pointed at her. Giving a grin, she vanished in a shimmer of rainbows. Mega Man quickly followed after her the same way.

"Damn," Goyoda grimaced, "They've taken their fight onto the Wave Road now."

On the Wave Road above the studio, both Mega Man and Ophiuchus warped onto the road standing meters apart from each other. "It's about time you took the bait, Omega-Xis," Ophiuchus said smoothly, "I was afraid I would have to go on a target practice if you didn't."

"Haven't changed since I last saw you Ophiuchus," Omega-Xis replied. "I'd say I'm happy about that but it's not nice to lie."

"Enough," Ophiuchus demanded, holding out her hand, "You will now give the Andromeda Key to me and-" A sudden surge of orange energy crackled around Ophiuchus as her body started to flinch and spasm. And to Mega Man's surprise, she said something as soon as her eyes snapped opened, "Get me out of here!"

Mega Man blinked, taken aback, "What did you say?"

Data scattered out of her as she seemingly forced herself back into control, "Quiet you! I'm the one in charge!" Ophiuchus continued to glitch out of control as she groaned and twisted, "Don't just stand there looking stupid! Do something!" she shouted as she slithered towards him.

"Oh no!" Mega Man yelled, jumping out of the way, "I am NOT catching what you have!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? _Gorgon Eye!"_ she snapped as she shot her eye beams at him. Mega Man twisted in mid-air, just barely avoiding the beams.

Mega Man landed on the Wave Road, turning back to the snake with extreme caution, "Omega-Xis, that thing that happened with Cygnus Wing before..." he frowned with an analytical stare.

"You're right," Omega-Xis confirmed in agreement, "She hasn't fully merged with the Terran she took over. The two personalities are clashing against each other and fighting for control."

"No! I am me!" the snake woman shouted. "I, Ophiuchus Queen, will have the Andromeda Key one way or another! If you won't give it to me, then you might as well BURN!" To Mega Man and Omega-Xis' shock, she stretched out her hands and shot out a tornado of flames. Mega Man jumped upwards as the flames passed over him, and landed on a higher Wave Road.

"Can Ophiuchus use flames like that?" Mega Man asked Omega-Xis, already expecting what the answer was.

"Absolutely not!" Omega-Xis answered with a shake of his head. "Ophiuchus was never able to control fire. That's Taurus' territory!"

"And now that I that I think about it, her voice sounds very familiar..." Mega Man continued. His brain clicked as soon as he recognized her voice, his eyes widening, "It's that Ravel girl!" Ophiuchus Queen shot more flame towards at him, forcing him to jump around to keep himself from getting burned, "She possessed another devil! But what was the Ravel girl doing here anyway?!"

"On your feet!" Omega-Xis shouted. Looking down, Ophiuchus Queen shot another torrent of flames at him. They were closing in fast and he had no way of avoiding it. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his buster and prepared to fire.

" _Shock Note!"_ An energized music note flew out of nowhere and slammed into the flames. From the collision, there was a heated explosion, so strong that Mega Man was forced to shield his face from the blast. He looked up, smiling at the sight of the interceptor standing on the upper Wave Road.

"Lyra Note!" he greeted.

"Take five, Mega Man! I'll handle this," Lyra Note smiled back with a cocky wink.

Ophiuchus Queen snarled, "I don't believe this! You've turned your back on us as well, Lyra?!"

"Oh?" Lyra remarked, "And so what if I am?"

"Have it your way then, I'll have to make you my prey as well! _Quick Serpent!"_ the snake woman hissed as she lunged at the pink FMian/human hybrid, glowing as an energy barrier encased her. Lyra Note quickly brought out her speakers and shot at Ophiuchus Queen. The shots bounced harmlessly off her barrier, allowing Ophiuchus Queen to knock Lyra Note off the Wave Road.

" _Battle Card, Predation! Gatling!"_ Mega Man called, his Mega Buster transforming into a machine gun. He pointed and fired rapid bullets at Ophiuchus Queen. She quickly looked down and slipped out of the way, shooting her Gorgon Eyes at him. Mega Man jumped and cartwheeled away from the blasts, his target's quick movements making it difficult to keep up with her.

"Buchou if you can hear me bring help!" Mega Man shouted, "I'm in no mood to get turned into a garden ornament today!"

* * *

Back in the physical realm, Rias and Akeno snuck back into the studio once they saw that everyone had evacuated to regroup with the rest of her peerage. The arrival of the Satella Police was not lost to them. "The damage seems to be minimized for now," Rias noted, "But there's still the matter of finding the FMian."

"So then, our little Net must be taking care of that already," Akeno hummed to herself. Lightning crackled in her hands as she held it up to the air. In her line of sight, she saw several waves of light energy explode in the sky.

"It's already started I see," Rias said, also noticing the wave explosions in the air. "Do it, Akeno."

Akeno giggled in amusement as she cupped her hands together, "I always wanted to try this again." She squeezed her hands together as lightning began to blitz inside brightly. As lightning began to surge around her, another character in the vicinity come in looking around for someone. Seeing the two girls nearby and recognizing them quickly, she immediately ran up to them.

"Rias Gremory-sama!" Isabela greeted, grabbing the King's attention.

"Yes?" she answered as she turned, not expecting any to use an honorable prefix in her name at the moment. "You're from Raiser's peerage, aren't you?" Rias blinked, recognizing her. She saw the look of panic on the servant's face. Something was wrong.

"Isabela, Raiser-sama's Rook," she introduced quickly. "Have you seen Ravel-sama? I can't sense her."

Rias grimaced as she put two and two together. She had seen the FMians take possession of devils before, even those who were of natural birth. The appearance of this FMian had to be no coincidence from what Isabela was telling her. She soon realized that Ophiuchus had taken possession of her ex-fiance's sister.

As that was going on, Akeno squeezed her hands harder until a large burst of yellow lightning exploded from her, spreading around and enveloping everything in yellow sparkles. At that moment they felt several presences fade in nearby. Both devils turned their heads and watched as three FMians appeared before them.

"What?" Ophiuchus Queen frowned, looking around in confusion. She tried to phase herself back into her frequency mode, but all she managed to get was just some slight rainbow sparks around her. "What is this!?"

"Just a small contingency plan we came up with. One that keeps you from getting away for a little while," Akeno smiled merrily, lightning sparking from her fingers, "You like?"

Ophiuchus Queen gave a snake-like hiss as she sneered at the devil, "I'll show you contingency plans!" she snapped her hand at Akeno and shot a torrent of flames, much to Akeno's surprise. A blur of green light quickly overtook her and moved her out of the way of the flames. It came to a quick stop, forming back into Mega Man holding Akeno bridal style.

"Oh!" Akeno blinked in surprise. She looked up and rubbed Mega Man's cheek with a coy smile, "My hero~!" she cooed, earning a bright blush from him.

"Akeno!" Rias snapped as she turned red in the face, "Not the time! More importantly, she has flames to use against us! I don't think that's supposed to happen!"

"I recognize those flames," Isabela spoke up, her eyebrows furrowing. "Those flames belong to Ravel!" She looked over to Mega Man has he set Akeno down to her feet, "You! What's going on?"

"To make a long story short, the bird girl's been possessed by an old comrade of mine," Omega-Xis explained. "The only way to snap her out of it is to beat her. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done."

Omega-Xis was not exaggerating. As a member of the Phenex clan, like her brother Raiser, Ravel was capable of regenerating from any injury. As Ophiuchus had taken over the girl, she too possessed the same regenerative ability. However, that ability was not finite. Unfortunately, Ophiuchus Queen seemed to have gotten a handle on Ravel's powers and was using them alongside her own natural abilities.

"Is there a way to separate them without hurting Ravel-sama?" Isabela asked.

"I don't think she'll get hurt," Mega Man answered. "But we better get them separated quickly. The longer they remained fuse, the harder it will be to separate them."

"Omega-Xis!" Ophiuchus Queen hissed threateningly. "Are you ignoring me?! I don't! Like! Being! Ignored!" Whips of flame grew out of her wrists and she gripped it them tightly in her hands. " _Flame Lashing!_ "

"Move!" Mega Man shouted and they scattered away from the lashing whips. He then rushed toward Ophiuchus Queen, dodging her flaming whips as he got closer to her. He managed to close the gap and leap over the serpentine FMian before he turned and grabbed her in a bearhug.

"Let me go! Unhand me!" Ophiuchus Queen screamed as she struggled in Mega Man's grip.

"Buchou! Hit her with everything you got!" Mega Man yelled.

Rias' eyes widened as she looked at her hand and back at Mega Man who was holding Ophiuchus Queen still. He wanted her to use her Power of Destruction on the female FMian. She hesitated. Mega Man would get hit as well and, unlike Ravel, he might not recover as easily.

And Ophiuchus Queen knew it. Using a silent command, her Snake Legion from small dark portals around her. They slithered up Mega Man's legs and bit into his arms. He recoiled in shock and pain but stumble as his arms suddenly went limp. Mega Man tried to lift his arms, but they gave no response. "My arms! What did you do?!" he shouted

Ophiuchus Queen turned and lashed her tail around Mega Man, gripping him tightly as she grew a grin, "It a toxin that paralyzes anything with a nervous system. Normally the effect varies from victim to victim. If you're lucky, the effect should wear off by the time I'm done with you. Otherwise, you're as good as bait." Her grip tightened around him, and he reacted with a sharp yell, "Oh my, did that hurt? Is this too tight for you?" She gave a haughty laugh as she slammed into the ground, air chocking out of his lungs as the concrete cracked.

"Put him down! _Quick Strings!"_ Lyra Note shouted, launching her guitar strings at her. The strings wrapped around Ophiuchus Queen and pulled her away from Mega Man. The coil on him loosening, Ophiuchus Queen shouted in outrage.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet! _Gorgon's Eye!"_ Ophiuchus Queen called out as she fired her petrification eye lasers at Lyra Note. The pink EM Wave Human leaped to the side, dodging the beams. But Ophiuchus Queen was not quite done yet as she fired beams rapidly. A hard blow to her head caused her to smash into a wall. As she picked herself up, she felt someone grab onto her her tail.

"Forgive me for this, Ravel-sama!" Isabela apologized as she pulled the tail, "But you need to snap out of it!" She threw down the snake woman back and forth, side to side, cracks and craters forming with each hard-hitting impact from the blows. After getting thrown to the floor for the umpteenth time, Ophiuchus Queen sank her nails into the ground. She summoned the strength of her tail and lifted Isabela into the air before smashing her into the wall. The Phenex servant collapsed but forced herself back up as Ophiuchus Queen lifted herself off the ground. Akeno and Rias quickly fired a magical burst of energy, but Ophiuchus Queen slithered and slid out of harm's way. She really was fast for her large size.

"I'm going to turn you all into stone models and sell you off to the Shadow Sector," she threatened, her eyes gleaming ominously.

"We need another approach. The longer we fight her the longer we risk exposure," Rias said, her hands glowing as she focused more of her power.

"I might have an idea," Akeno nodded, "But I'm going to need a mirror."

Isabela looked over to her side, seeing a piece of a broken mirror shard. She grabbed it shimmied over to Akeno. "Will this do?"

"Perfectly, and not a moment to spare!" Akeno said, seeing Ophiuchus Queen shot another Gordon Eye at them. She rose up the shard in front of her face, the beam deflecting off the mirror and directly back at the sender.

"Ahh!" Ophiuchus Queen gasped, backpedaling from the hit. As she tried to gather her bearings, she felt her body growing stiff. Looking down, she saw to her shock that her tail was turning into stone, and it was going all the way up to her body. "Oh no!"

"Just like Perseus with Medusa, it was easy to use your own petrifying gaze against you," Akeno boasted proudly. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hehehe, you think you've won?!" Ophiuchus Queen laughed, the petrification reaching her upper body, "You have yet to see what happens when we go all out! We will take back the Andromeda Key and we'll see to it that your world becomes dead asteroids floating aimlessly in space! All you did was prolong your...!" the stone effect silenced her, and Ophiuchus Queen was just a statue now. In a beam of purple light, the statue vanished. In its place was Ravel, unconscious on her back.

Isabela picked the young Bishop up into her arms, looking relieved that there didn't seem to be any permanent damage. "My Peerage and I might not have met you on the best of terms, but I'm thankful for the help," she said to Rias, giving a respectful bow.

Rias replied with a small nod and Isabela departed in the flaming magic circle. As the magic circle closed up, Lyra Note looked over in surprise, "You know her?"

"Yes. She is the younger sibling of my former fiance," Rias told her.

"Oh! Well... don't that be all," Lyra Note chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me..." she gave a small solute and vanished into the air.

"Buchou," Mega Man said, his arms still looping awkwardly as he walked over, "I think we should be on our way too. I still can't feel my arms."

Rias covered her mouth, nearly snickering from the loopy appearance of his arms. "S-sure, we'd best get going and find the others. Don't want to run in with the police after all."

* * *

As the chaos in the studio settled down, Ophiuchus floated aimlessly as she complicated the losing fight. It was clear that Lyra really wasn't kidding when she mentioned the resistance she would encounter. She thought they would be easy prey, but apparently not easy enough as she learned. Still, she did gain some valuable information that she could put to good use the next time she would face them. For now, though she needed a place to rest and recuperate.

As she passed over an abandoned rotting manor, she felt a strange signal that felt like someone was calling to her. Curious, she beamed down to the manor, phasing through the roof and entering the living room. To her surprise, she found several of her fellow FMians there with her. "Taurus? Libra? All of you are here as well?"

"Ophiuchus came here too?" Wolf remarked, huffing lowly as he crossed his arms, "That's weird. For a moment we all thought that it was you who called us here together."

"What do you mean by that?" Ophiuchus blinked. "Explain."

A white ghastly skull with a crown on his head gave an answer, "An anonymous figure contacted all our call bands and summoned us to this very place. At first, we all thought it was Gemini who summoned us."

The twin FMian, who was in separate EM Wave Changes, cast dubious glances at Crown as the leaned on a wall some distance away from the other FMians, "We were both called her just like you were, so we know next to nothing here," Gemini White shrugged.

"Mmm, but why such a dingy place, huh?" Gemini Black whined, fiddling with her hair, "All this dust is getting into my hair. I totes don't like it."

"It appears that all of us are all accounted for," Libra added, "All of us who have not abandoned the mission anyway." The other FMains sourly agreed, all of them knowing that Lyra had turned traitor alongside Omega-Xis. "That only leaves two options: A, the King has sent in reinforcements to assist us. Or B, this could very well be a trap that we have all wandered into."

"Oh, I can promise you, Libra. This isn't a trap at all," another sultry voice broke into the room. The FMians looked into the room's entrance, watching a woman stride toward them. The woman was wearing a dark trench coat with black boots stepping over the creaking floor. A fedora concealed most of her face, but she had long dark hair going down her back.

"Huh? And who are you?" Taurus demanded, becoming defensive, "How can you even see us?!"

"Hey wait!" Cancer exclaimed, pointing at the female, "Don't you feel that wave frequency coming from her? That has to be..."

"Is that you Cygnus?" Libra asked, "Where have you been? We have been trying to contact you for weeks!"

Raynare removed the fedora from her head and gave a critical gaze, "I am Cygnus, and yet I am not. If you must know, I have been very busy. Researching, experimenting, just to name a few. I was actually getting something done while you lot were getting pounded by children."

"Speak for yourself," Gemini White cut in with a sly grin, "We gave those runts a good run for their money."

"And it was fun!" Gemini Black added, her gauntlet snapping a small spark.

"But you still failed in the end, didn't you?" Raynare pointed out. "You couldn't get the Andromeda Key even though you overwhelmed them. And when the other humans arrived you went running with your tail behind your legs." The twins were silenced by her words, and quickly scowled. Paying no mind, she looked over to the other FMians and continued. "But now I have a solution to all our problems. There is something that can finally help us turn the tide with this silly war. It's the reason why I brought you all here."

"And what would that be?" Ophiuchus asked, looking unconvinced, "What do you possibly have that can help us?"

Raynare simply gave an enigmatic smile. "Oh don't worry, I have everything ready."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Jeez man this chapter was a nightmare. I had so much trouble trying to figure out where to put what characters. Thanks to KR Chrome and ashoi I managed to get this thing done at the most. But this story arc is done at last. Now it's time to move on to the next one. Trust me, it will be epic.

 **UP IN THE SKY! STARGAZE CORNER:**

 **RAVEL PHENEX/QUEEN OPHIUCUS:** Ravel Phenex, the younger sister of Raiser Phenex, is a near-immortal devil with control over flames and wind. She's feisty and likes to live large, much like Ophiucus. Queen Ophiucus is a snake-themed EM Wave Devil with the ability to mentally control serpents. She is fast and agile, and her tail can crush anything. Her gaze can also turn her targets to stone or can cause combustion explosions. Ravel seems to have something of an influence over Ophiuca, causing her to get pretty greedy.


	22. Raynare's Return

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **22th Contact: Raynare's Return**

Dusk began to set on Kodama as the holographic neon lights illuminated in the darkening night. One lone figure draped in a trenchcoat walked along the sidewalk. The trenchcoat might hide the person's frame, but the coat was worn flush against her body, revealing the curves of a female. The stiletto-heeled boots also showed slender legs which confirmed the person's gender. In addition, the fedora did little to hide her long black hair. As she walked over a sidewalk, a street light began to flicker between red and green before fuzing out. Walking past a window selection of TVs they all mysteriously went blank and turned to a dead channel.

It had been several weeks since Raynare had been in Kodama since that day. She had gone away to recuperate and formulate a new plan. She also had things to prepare. Once everything was set, she returned to Kodama. During her time away, she kept up with current events, most notably news on Mega Man. It seemed public opinion on him was split, with a lot of the negative views facilitated by Mikogami.

She had gathered the unit. After learning of their failures, she decided that it was probably for the best that they worked together. Mega Man was a threat that needed to be dealt with and Omega-Xis was a traitor. It took a good deal of convincing to get all the others to go through with her plans, but if everything went according to plan it would all be worth it.

* * *

 _Within the basement of the manor, Raynare stood before the other FMians with a tall, tube-like machine standing behind her. On the floor below them were several symbols that represented their constellations encircled. "The main problem we have had up until now was that we need a body to access our full power," Raynare explained. "I managed to fix that problem with an experiment I have conducted that may prove very useful to us."_

 _"An experiment?" Taurus repeated in confusion, "What does that mean?"_

 _"Now, now. There's no need to rush," Raynare said, walking towards the control panel. "You see, even after we've separated from our hosts, there is still some residual DNA left behind on us for us to use. Cancer, can you move over your sign please?"_

 _"Hm?" Cancer blinked, moving over to where she directed, "What is this supposed to be about 'buku?"_

 _"Just you wait," Raynare replied, pulling out a strange looking bulb from her coat, "All I can tell you is that it's something wonderful." She locked the bulb in the panel and it immediately started to blink into life. The lights and screens went on in different levels of colors and warping sounds on the computer went online as the sign Cancer floated over started to glow. "And let's begin," she grasped the lever on the panel and pulled._

 _A beam of violet light shown down on Cancer, everyone around him watching in shock as the light engulfed the room. The FMians shielded their eyes from the blinding light as Cancer screamed in shock, too stunned to move. In the midst of the flash, Cancer's body began to shift and change, becoming more solid. His arms grew into pincers and his body became slightly taller. Hair began to grow on his head until they were shaped like the legs of a crab. The light eventually vanished, and the FMians looked towards him, surprised at the result. Cancer slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he saw his pincers completely solid. "Ahhh! I'm in my EM Wave Change 'buku!" Cancer Bubble freaked out._

 _"Impossible! He materialized!" Ophiuchus gasped. The other FMians shared her shock. They all needed someone of the right wavelength to use their full power. Without that the could only do so much, but the machine before them was able to make that into a minor inconvenience._

 _"Allow me to introduce the Electromagnetic Materializer," Raynare said, landing her hand on the computer in question. "Materialized electromagnetic waves are implemented on Earth, but they originally exist as wave frequencies in living beings. After being fused only once, this machine can successfully reproduce a creature's special qualities from the residue that is left within your bodies. I gained the blueprints for the device as I was probing that man's brain when I controlled him. Still, the fact remains that as long as you have this machine you don't need to merge with anyone on this planet in order to gain a body."_

 _"That's amazing!" Wolf shouted eagerly as his tail wagged, "Hurry up and do me next!"_

 _"Down boy, there is still more," Raynare said, holding out her hand, "If you all want to use this machine then you need to do exactly as I say, following my orders to the letter. You got me?"_

 _Her demand, of course, was treated with exclamations and cries of outrage as most of everyone else quickly objected. "Hold on, who put you in charge?!" Taurus shouted. "Besides that, you were nowhere to be found! Why should we take orders from someone who was hardly around?!"_

 _"Not to mention that woman you're inhabiting!" Ophiuchus continued, agreeing with Taurus, "How long have you been in that body? You may have the wavelength but how can we even be sure you're even you?"_

 _"It is as you already told you. I am Cygnus, and at the same time I am not Cygnus," Raynare replied mysteriously. "You can say that the fallen angel I'm possessing..." she paused as she thought for the right words to use, "Let's just say that we have reached an agreement. Now then, do we have ourselves a deal or don't we?"_

 _"I suppose we don't have to join in your plan then," Gemini White said, she and her twin motioning to leave. "We already have a body that is more than willing to work with us."_

 _"You go ahead and do whatever. We'll go play our own game," Gemini Black smiled cheekily with a wave. Gemini Spark vanished in a shimmer of rainbows, "Bye-nee~!"_

 _"Baa! I never could understand that woman," Libra grunted, seeing where they vanished. "Always running off on her own..."_

 _"Leave her. I never expected her cooperation to begin with. She was always planning something I never liked it," Raynare said, sighing as she placed her hands in her pockets. "I only need all of you anyway."_

 _"Even if we do go along with your plans, there are still those other humans to contend with," Crown continued. "What do we do about them?"_

 _"I already have that prepared," the fallen angel produced what appeared to be a flat piece of plastic in blue color. She tossed it over to Cancer Bubble. He caught it in his pincers and looked at it curiously._

 _"What's this thing 'buku?" he asked her._

 _"Just an anti-vehicle weapon," Raynare replied, a small smirk on her face, "And let me tell you, once that thing starts up it's not gonna stop. Now, do we have a deal?"_

 _The other FMians needed no more convincing. One by one, each of them morphed into their EM Wave Change forms and prepared for battle._

* * *

Raynare stood at the corner of the Megalo Station, standing before the block of the train station. She closed her eyes and in her mind, the world was like a sonar. She perceived everything and everyone around her, sensing the entire city. In the different corners of Kodama, she could see that the rest of the FMians had already arrived at their destinations. Each one of them was in their frequency modes, unseen by the public eye.

Taurus Fire had arrived at the arcade district.

Libra Scales was already in the Gibson District.

Cancer Bubble way sitting on one of the benches in 80s' Boulevard.

Wolf Woods was standing in the middle of Central Highway.

Crown Thunder was at Noah Park.

And finally, Ophiuchus Queen was at the entrance of Ruby Spears Mall.

Opening her eyes after seeing all the pieces were in place, Raynare spoke through a wave transmission that only they could hear. _"The city is now your playground. You know the plan. Make your mark... and destroy everything."_

Hearing the signal, Taurus Fire gave a wild, unseen grin. _"Finally, it's time for some fun!"_ He pounded his fists together, flames erupting from his fists. The moment he materialized into the real world, he began throwing flames with reckless abandon. Buildings and trees caught on fire and explosions lit up as people went running and screaming from the instant chaos. He blew flames into the arcades, everything blowing up as the temperature rose. He jumped into the air and smashed his fists down, causing magma and hot gas to trail along the concrete and raced to a nearby car, blowing it into the air before it crashed into an unfortunate pedestrian trying to escape.

A combination of fire and rain raged through the Gibson District as people went running in the opposite direction. Viruses of all types chased after the people, all of them being lead by Libra Scales. Wisps of fire and water shot from his scales blowing down everything in his path. Heavyweights came down from the sky and crushed the roads, smashed the cars, and crushed everything else. It seemed like the weights were deliberately missing the people as many of them landed directly in front of them or behind them, forcing them to go into other directions. It really seemed to be the cause as Liber Scales was laughing, mocking the people to go run and flee like the cowards they were.

A flood broke out in 80s' Boulevard, grabbing the unfortunate people in its grasp. Cancer Bubble was riding on the waves laughing giddily as he led an army of viruses of his own. Despite not being at his full power, water was still his plaything. And he showed it. He shot massive bubbles, each one popping as soon as they hit something. Each pop had the force of a massive cannon, blowing off parts of brick and stone. Grinning madly, he threw his pincers at several taller billings. Like an indestructible metal, the pincers cut through the buildings, slicing them into halves cleanly as they slowly slid down and smashed into the streets.

"Gyahahaha! This rocks 'buku! I've been waiting a long time to do this 'buku!" Cancer Bubble cackled giddishly.

Central Highway was ravaged by slashes faster than the eye could see. The road was getting carved and cut. The cars all screeched to stops and crashed into each other, each one piling up into hills of crushed metal. Wolf Woods landed on the hood of one of the cars and howled into the air. People screamed in terror before the struggled to break out of their cars to run.

Lightning rained down on the park as Crown Thunder levitated over with intimidating dominance. An army of viruses followed behind them before they blitzed past him and swarmed all over the people trying to escape. "Hahahaha! Yeah, go! Attack! Terrorize!" Crown Thunder commanded his minions. "Show these peons what fear tastes like!"

The Ruby Spears Mall was already taken over by serpents. If there was anyone still there, they had already been turned into stone. The glass had shattered everywhere and lights collapsed on the floors. Ophiuchus Queen slithered along the wrecked floors, admiring her handy work as if it were a twisted form of art. "Hm, nothing to it," she nodded in approval.

Within a matter of minutes, air raid sirens echoed into the dark sky. Kodama City was under siege.

* * *

Blissfully unaware of chaos happening in the urban area, the Occult Research Club had returned to the club room in Kouh Academy. Netto was having his arms getting returned to normal with the help of Asia's Twilight Healing. It didn't take very long for the numbness in his arms to vanish. Eventually, he was able to flex and stretch his limbs again. "My arms are back online and at full efficiency," Netto smiled, wiggling his fingers. "Thanks, Asia!"

"I'm just happy to help you," Asia smiled gratefully, "I'm still surprised that Ravel-san was there in the audience when she got possessed."

"Tell me about it. Bad timing, I guess," Netto replied as he leaned on the chair. He was surprised to find out that she was there too, even more so that an FMian took possession of her. "Too bad it ruined the show though. And I missed your act too. You must've done great," he said, giving her a goofy smile.

"I... um... it was nothing really. After all, you helped me get through it too," Asia smiled, looking down as she shyly fiddled with her thumbs.

" _That aside, with Ophiuchus out of the way for now, that means all the FMians on this planet have accounted for,"_ Omega-Xis spoke up from his Transer. " _It should be a matter of time for they all try to do something."_

"He's right," Rias agreed, "We have to remain extra vigilant this time. Individually they couldn't win, and it's likely they all know that now. They're probably pooling in what resources they have as we speak."

"And that means that they could be plotting another attack anytime soon," Yuuto nodded, folding his arms as he frowned in thought, "And we have to know idea what they could be doing."

"The good news is that based on what we were able to learn about each of them, we have an idea of what they can all do," Akeno said, looking over a whiteboard that had a chart drawing of each constellation symbol with notes of information they were able to gather, "Although putting that into practice is another story altogether. Basic elemental weaknesses are one thing, but we don't know just how effective those weaknesses would be."

"And the powers of every FMian are different from one another," Lala forewarned, standing on the other side of the board, "It's what makes them capable fighters and skilled invaders."

"For all we know they could be trying to send for reinforcements," Koneko continued. "I know we could have the Four Satans to back us up but if it's like anything from any alien invasion movie we all might as well be as good as screwed."

"So it's just the waiting game now," Netto huffed with resignation, "In that cause, we'd just have to-"

 **BIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI!**

A blue bolt of lightning shot out of Netto's head, the reaction in the room from everything being a shocked recoil. Asia lept from the couch out of fear as the lightning shined the room in a deep blue glow and tore up the ceiling before vanishing in a blink. "Geez, that smarts!" Netto shouted, holdings his head. "Something's wrong! That was a massive burst of electromagnetic energy just now!"

"But whenever you have sparks flying out of your head, that usually means-" Asia was cut off by the rooms door opening. Sona, Luciana, and both their Queens came storming in the room. Their faces were paled and panicked. Rias already felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she saw them enter.

"Rias!" Luciana began, "The shit really hit the fan this time! Transmit a scrye to News Combo 7, now!"

"What is it?" Rias asked her, "What's going on?"

"Just do it! It's urgent!" Sona pressed on.

Rias tensed, not used to seeing her calculating friend in such a worried state. She relented and waved her hands, a small red screen projecting in front of her. She stretched out her arms, commanding the screen to expand to a larger size, convenient viewing size. Everyone gathered around her to see for themselves. The news logo transitioned on the screen before it cut to an anchorwoman sitting at the desk. The caption at the bottom of the screen read **"CITYWIDE VIRUS OUTBREAK".**

" _Just moments ago, several corners of Kodama fell under attack to a large hoard of computer viruses, apparently led by six of the several unidentified creatures that have appeared over the course weeks. Along the destruction of millions of yen of public and private property these viruses have also attacked city bystanders. 70 percent of the area has now been shut down with emergency evacuation already ongoing-"_ The anchorwoman held her earpiece, blinking as she was receiving something. _"I'm sorry, what?"_ She asked in disbelief. Jittering, she turned back to the camera, _"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the virus outbreak is not just affecting the city. Viruses have begun going berserk in nearly every major country in the world."_

"Oh... that's not a good," Netto grimaced.

* * *

Shirley watched the news from her suite, sitting on her bed as she nervously gnawed the nail of her thumb. After she took her leave from the event at the studio, she went back to rest for a photo shoot. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen now. _"What you see here is live video of the events occurring in Moscow, Russia; Seoul, South Korea; Manhattan, New York, London, UK; and Vatican City, Italy,"_ the anchorwoman continued, the footage cutting through viruses aggressively flying around the Cathedral of Christ the Saviour, Seoul Tower, Times Square, Buckingham Palace, and St. Peter's Basilica. In each footage, people were seeing being attacked as they tried to run and escape. _"Authorities speculate that due to the timing and coordination this is a planned attack. However, no terrorist organization has taken responsibility. Once more Kodama City is now on shut down due to the virus outbreak."_

Standing up, Shirley looked over to her guitar, "Lyra!" she spoke.

" _Yeah, I know!"_ Lyra confirmed, understanding.

* * *

" _Authorities are ordering all civilains in the city to the evacuation points and if they are unable to then they must remain indoors. All units of the Satilla Police have been deployed to pursue the virus and-"_ the magic feed suddenly turned to static before any more could be said.

"The connection got cut off?" Rias gasped, taken aback. "Was there some kind of electrical interference?"

"No, wait! There's some sort of interface!" Yuuto quickly pointed.

The screen began to glitch and fizz, blinking uncontrollably. The group of youngins clenched, looking at the malfunctioning screen nervously. At long last, the screen had returned to normal. But it was no longer on the news network. Instead, it showed a someone sitting on a chair in a dark room with her eyes glowing in an eerie blue. And it was someone the Occult Research Club know all too well.

"It's... it's Raynare!" Asia screeched, hiding behind Netto. That night Raynare nearly had her killed to get her hands on the Twilight Healing was still very fresh in her mind. Her fear of the woman was greatly justified.

 _"Greetings people of Earth! Don't adjust your television set. This broadcast is transmitting live in every channel in every region,"_ Raynare announced bodaciously. _"Allow me to introduce myself. Some people refer to me as Raynare, and there are others who refer to me as Cygnus. To those people, let's just say that I have become... an ambassador of a new superior wild card. Let me just say that your leaders have been lying to you. You are not alone in this universe. We are the FMians from the Planet FM and we come from a world far from yours. We've have traveled across a sea of stars in order to reach you. And it just so happens that we do not like how you people are carrying on the way you are. And thus by the order of our King Cepheus, the planet Earth has been sentenced to total destruction. In other words, all your base are belong to us."_

"Honestly? She seriously said that?" Koneko frowned incredulously.

Raynare's crossed legs switched together as she continued, _"As we speak, we have connected dimensional portals to Earth's EM Wave World in order send in EM viruses to wreak havoc on all resistors. As you have already noticed, all of your countries are now under our thumb. Your worlds' guardians are all powerless against our mobilized army as you will all soon discover. So you can all use the time you have left to undo loose ends or catch up with loved ones because within the next 24 hours we will reduce your planet to a dead rock. And if you happen to believe that there is still any glimmer of hope, feel free to pray to your God,"_ she grinned, _"But spoiler alert: He won't be listening."_

The feed disconnected, leaving only static on the screen. Everyone stared at the screen, stunned and at a loss for words. "...Guess the jig is up now," Luciana finally spoke evenly while Rias undid the screen. "The whole world knows that aliens are real. We can't sweep this under the rug, that so for sure. Fuckin' brutal."

"I noticed that some of those viruses looked different from the ones we have seen previously," Olga addressed, "And if my eyes are not playing tricks on me few of them look even large. Can you explain how that is so?"

Netto flipped open his Transer as the FMian gave his analysis. " _The viruses have mutated,_ Omega-Xis explained. " _When the resistance begins to prove too strong, the viruses study the date they gathered and adapt to the environment. It's what makes them so effective saboteurs. It's worked for the FMians for hundreds of years."_

"You mean like those yellow humanoid viruses with the halos on their head?" Tsubaki asked him.

Omega-Xis shook his head. " _No, those a different. They are called Jammers, and they are the foot soldiers of planet FM. They're a bit more effective than the normal EM viruses. Their main skill is producing different types of weapons much like any warrior would use. They can phase in and out of the real world like viruses, but they can also take control of humanoids like the rest of us to gain stronger abilities. But something was different about those Jammers..."_

"You mean they had wings?" Rias said, "Wings that resemble those of the fallen angels. And those Jammers were mostly seen attacking Vatican City."

"But why that place?" Lala asked, "Why are they using the fallen angels to give the Jammers more power?"

"I might have one theory," Rias suggested, looking over at Netto's Transer, "Omega-Xis, you did say that the FMians feed on negative emotions, correct?"

" _Negative emotions. Negative energy. That's what gives us FMians our power,"_ Omega-Xis confirmed.

"I get it," Sona understood, catching on what Rias was thinking, "There are some fallen angels who still hold a grudge against Heaven and the church for being cast out by God and all the centuries they were being hunted down by their enforcers. Even with the ceasefire, there are sure to still be old wounds. What better way to hurt them just by destroying the very symbols of their faith. They're causing harm to both humans and angels. Killing two birds with one stone."

"And with Raynare as Cygnus' host, they have all the information the would need on the supernatural," Akeno concluded, "Even a low-ranked fallen angel knows everything she needs to know about the three factions."

"And now the FMians have finally started an all-out assault on us," Rias put in seriously, "At least with the city on shut down we don't need to hide our abilities so much. We can fight as much as we need to."

"I've already sent my Peerage to handle the viruses over in Megalo Station," Sona told them. "Yura is leading the charge."

"And I have my Peerage joining them," Luciana added, "I think they're doing fine so far but I wanna hurry back."

"Then we will join you both," Rias said resolutely. "If the FMians are really intent on a fight, then we'll give them one." She looked over to her servants, outstretching her arm as a command. "Is everyone all set for this? We knew this day would come eventually. Show them who's boss!"

"Hai, Buchou!" her servants obeyed.

* * *

The virus scattered in the air of the Kodama airwave, covering the sky like a like of swarm of insects. The streets were empty, transformed into a ghost town with only a few fires lingering in a few buildings. The silence quickly vanished as the ringing sirens of the police cars and trucks went zooming through the streets. The number of the police vehicle was enough to fill up the whole road as there was one police car leading them along. "All units, we have all been assigned to deal the virus on the multiple sectors of the city!" Goyoda backed over his radio. "The whole city's been turned into a goddamned war zone so you need all of you to stay on your toes! Take down as many of those buggers as you can!"

Their arrival through the streets didn't go unnoticed though. Crown Thunder and Ophiuchus Queen stood over the Wave Road. "Just like she said, the humans are on their way," Crown Thunder said, looking down at the cars.

"Then it's time for us to put them out of the way. We don't need to deal with those rabbles," Ophiuchus Queen pulled out the colorful plates that Raynare supplied them, throwing them down to the streets. The plates scattered all over the streets in metallic clutter, littering the ground as the police officers approached closer.

Goyoda instantly saw the plates over the streets and he feared the worst. "What's that? Are those mines?!"

"Scans show no explosive content," one of the officers reported, his onboard computer scanning the mysterious plates on the streets. "The devices are non-identifiable. They're like plates of bio-plastic."

"Bio-plastic, huh?" Goyoda hummed as he rubbed his chin, "Well, I don't see how they can harm us."

The danger seemingly non-existent to them, police vehicles continued to ride along the ground towards the plates. Their computers on their cars were state of the art and highly accurate. It shouldn't really be any issue to run over the plates if they didn't really pose any threat, right?

Not.

 **SPLOOGE!**

Only just one millisecond after the detective's car drove over one of the plates, it suddenly reacted and jumped. The car was lifted into the air and Goyoda screamed as the force tossed his car backward, crashing it upside down. The siren gave a final squeal before it died while he struggled out of his seatbelt, the sound of other cars crashing from the reacting plates in the back of his head. He finally broke free, catching himself as he fell out. He crawled out of his car and stood a knee. As his sight returned to him, he saw something he wished he could unsee.

"Ahh! Giant dongs!"

Around the rubble of wrecked cars and trucks, numbers of long, hard, and colorful gigantic dildos stood proud and tall. All of them together formed the world's strangest blockade. All the officers among him shared his reaction of disbelief. Not one of them expected that they would get stopped by something so... perverted.

"Hahaha! They worked!" Crown Thunder laughed, he and Ophiuchus Queen standing full view in front of a ruined department store, "They actually worked! I can't believe they were so effective!" he cackled madly, falling over his rump.

Goyoda growled as he stood up, "Alright. You did your thing so knock it down!" Goyoda kicked a yellow dildo in frustration. The large phallic object slowly tipped over, but on top of him. The man gasped as it fell over him, the weight of the thing actually pinning him down.

"Hehehehahaha! Seems that our encounter with them has come to a suitable climax!" Crown Thunder joked, his laughter not ending anytime soon.

"I suppose you need a rest after that," Ophiuchus Queen snickered, her arms folding coquettishly.

"Why you...! I'll show you who needs a rest!" Goyoda shouted, struggling to push the dildo off of him.

Crown Thunder gained a bit of control of his laughter as he stood up. "Right now you're all as good as turtles flipped over on their shells! Don't worry, they're programmed to deflate back down once they've done their job! But be careful, cause it's quite simple to reactivate them. They can jump up at any time!"

"You can keep you them down with a nice cold shower. Or maybe you can get one of your girlfriends to help," Ophiuchus Queen teased as she and Crown Thunder vanished in a shimmer of rainbows. "We have work to do and we don't need you mice getting in the way. Enjoy yourselves~!"

Goyoda growled, pushing off the dildo from him. He stood up and ran at the vanishing aliens. "Hey, get back here!" The FMians already vanished by the time he reached, much to his annoyance. "The rotten little-!"

"Detective!" Roslyn shouted from the other gathered cops, desperately trying not to blush at the large sex toys blocking their path. "What are we going to do now? All of our vehicles are out of commission and even if they aren't we're still... blocked out."

Goyoda turned around, a stern expression of determination on his face. "We're the police, damn it! Car or no car we still have to go after them. Get whatever weapon you can carry. We'll be going on foot!"

UNIT was not idle either. Once the FMians made their announcement, the organization was on the move to neutralize the threat. As this was alien-related, it was their mission. Of course, they were also ordered to aid the Satellite Police. However, none of them expected to confront a bunch of dongs lined up in front of them like a fence of phalluses. Several of them each stood up suddenly, tipping over their vehicles

"Take these things down!" Taki ordered. "And you two, get to work!" He was looking to the pair of female agents who seemed to be admiring the mammoth manmeat with drool slipping out of their mouths.

"Wow, Maya. Those are some really big cocks. They could rip us in half if we tried to mount them."

"Yeah, Shiori... But damn, so thick and tall and big and hard... And look at that black one. It's the tallest of them all."

"AGENT TAKENOUCHI! AGENT BANABARA! BACK TO WORK!"

* * *

Orie didn't sign up for this. She never asked for this. And yet here she was.

Ever since she was a young child she had been trained to eliminate vile supernatural beings and creatures of the dark. Taught by experienced monster hunters in how to handle the occult and the mystic. When she was of age, she was sent on many dangerous missions against monsters such as devils, vampires, werewolves, and other monstrous creatures. She was never alone and had her friends to back her up. Even when the odds seemed against her, her training and wits were always what helped her in the end.

So why... why was she fighting against computer viruses from outer space!?

Her sword shimmered in light as the guardian spirit from within was unleashed against a squad of humanoid viruses. Each one was in a black jumpsuit with yellow armor underneath and spikes on the shoulders. Their face mask was but a black visor with red glowing eyes, and a crimson halo hanging in the center of the spike protruding in the middle of their heads. The spirit swung down its large sword, but viruses jumped upwards as soon as the heavy blade came down. To her surprise their arms flashed and changed, transforming into machine guns.

They fired their guns down at her, forcing her to run out of the way. She skipped across the cars and jumped atop a lamppost, springing off and lunging into a spin. Slashing across, she zipped past the Jammers. The Jammers were cut apart quickly, vanishing in exploding blasts of data and energy. She landed with her heels barely touching the ground, just as a large Knight Virus, one in a crimson color with heavy armor, materialized before her. She quickly steeled herself as the virus rose its double-bladed axe.

"SMASH!"

A pair of large, rocket-powered gold and silver fists attached to a petite body collided against the Knight Virus, smashing it clear into a bus. Maki landed in front of Orie, her hands giving a heavy drop to the ground. "Don't worry, Orie! I got you back!" Maki grinned over her shoulder with a thumbs up.

"Be careful, Maki!" Orie warned. "I fought one of those things once before already! There's no end!" Maki looked back just in time to see the Knight Virus charge at her at impossible speeds with its axe over its shoulder. She lifted her gauntlet over her face, the axe making contact with brute force. Maki gave out a scream as she was sent tumbling through the air and smashed into a car.

Before it could continue with its attack, black and white blasts of energy splashed against its back. Looking back, it saw Kaguya with a pair of guns pointed at it. One was silver, while the other one was dark purple. She squeezed the triggers and fired a spiral blast of light and dark energy. The Knight Virus used its shield to guard itself against the blast before it gave a backward slash. Kaguya arched her back and sprinted to her hands, performing a backflip to make a quick dodge. Ducking from another swipe she pointed her guns as they began to build up magical energies. She released them in a massive burst, shooting the Knight Virus in the middle.

The attack caused it to stagger slightly, but it still stood. Maki wanted to fix that. She rushed in and struck it with quick and rapid jabs to the face. For gauntlets so large on a girl her size, she was using them as if they were extended fists. And they were effective too, given how the virus was losing balance. "Now, Orie!" she shouted as she pushed herself out of the way.

Orie glided her fingers across her blade, summoning her spirit once against. In a motion command, the spirit gave a stabbing thrust at the virus' head. The sword cut clean and through, the attack too much for it to take as it vanished in a stream of data.

"There are more of those things roaming around the city." Kaguya said, looking down the road, "I fear that there will be more to come. There really is no end to them."

"She's right you know. It does not look we can take them all out at once. Every time we take out a bunch, more show up," Maki agreed.

Orie looked up as she saw a large group of viruses gather toward them, "Brace yourselves. There's another wave coming," she frowned. Her grip on her sword tightened as her comrades flanked both her sides, stealing for another fight.

Meanwhile, Mami Tomoe stood atop an office building. Her eagle eyes narrowed when she spotted a large cluster of viruses gathered in the area. Earlier, she was in the middle of a video call with her boyfriend when the connection got cut. Annoyed, she tried calling again but could not get ahold of him. When she learned viruses were the ones responsible, she decided to deal with them.

Calling upon her magic, Mami's civilian clothes were replaced by her magical girl garb. With an elegant twist, she summoned a pair of rifles. In addition, she summoned a large collection of rifles which hovered around her. She pulled the triggers on her magic rifles, with the floating rifles releasing their payload. A huge cluster of magical beams streamed through the air, piercing the viruses. Each of the viruses popped violently.

"Time to go to work," she muttered to herself. A ribbon shot out of her hand and latched onto a nearby building, and she swung down to the streets below.

* * *

Rei and Reika trekked through the ghost town that was once 90's Boulevard. They somehow missed the evacuation, practically lost in the middle of the virus infestation. A map of the entire city was displayed on the screens of their Transers with red clusters scattered around. It was a good thing for them that they were equipped with Battle Cards.

The Battle Cards were originally part of a smash hit online mobile AR (Alter-Reality) game called 'Virus Busters' that was played on Transers. In the game, players could scan their collection of Battle Cards to equip to their avatars and fight the in-game enemies which resembled viruses. Later, the Battle Cards were modified to have real-life application, used to eliminate EM viruses that may appear in the house, like an anti-virus program. But the way Rei and Reika were using them, the Battle Cards would instantly erase the targeted viruses. They couldn't materialize weapons like they did for Mega Man, but their effects could still work.

"It feels like World War 2 down here," Rei muttered. "I heard of what viruses could do a lot of damage but damn this is like off the wall."

"Viruses wreck stuff, Rei," Reika responded to her brother. "But we still need to go through them if we want to find Yoko."

"I sure hope Mami-chan's OK," Rei murmured. He knew his girlfriend was capable. She had magic powers and could summon magic guns. She was incredible. Compared to her, what was he besides a hacker? He was so unremarkable compared to her, and yet she was still with him when she could do better.

Honestly, he wished he could fight like Netto.

Reika knew how much her brother worried about his girlfriend. She really did not think that such a long-distance relationship could work. It was doomed to end, leaving her brother heartbroken. A pretty girl like Mami would find another guy who could be physically there for her. Rei and Mami were only connected via screens.

But Mami surprised her by flying all the way to Japan. She transferred to Kuoh Academy. When she showed up, Reika saw her brother the happiest she had ever seen him.

"Mami-san's a tough girl. She'll be OK," Reika reassured her. But she could tell he was worried for Mami. They had lost contact since the viruses outbreak showed up and Rei was trying to reach her on his Transer. Unfortunately, the blonde was not picking up.

But they also had to worry about Yokoshima. He was probably terrified right now.

* * *

"Take this! And this! And some of this!"

Yokoshima used his Battle Cards to wipe out a cluster of viruses that were ganging up on him. While he could not handle bullies, he could handle these viruses since he had the right weapons to fight them. What he had not told his friends was that he was actually the top of the Virus Busters leaderboard. He collected all the best and rarest Battle Cards in the game. It totally paid off too. The viruses were all cleared out in an instant.

"Yosha!" Yokoshima cheered with his fist in the air, "How do you like that, huh!" He felt like he was on top of the world. He feels like he could take on the whole virus army if he could. With his battle tendency running so high, there didn't seem like there was anything that could stop him.

At least that was what he thought before a larger virus suddenly materialized in front of him. As soon as he looked up, Yokoshima's face began to pale.

The virus was blue and resembled a voluptuous human female. It had a faceless head that looked like a smooth mannequin's head without any features. Instead of arms, it had wings and its human legs terminated into bird-like talons instead of feet.

And even though it was not human, it still had the body of a naked curvy human female.

Yokoshima's gynophobia triggered.

Frightened out of his mind, Yokoshima fumbled and dropped his Battle Cards. His mind when hazy as his breathing intensified. He was cornered with nowhere to run. Lesser viruses materialized around the larger one, looming over him as their individual abilities began to charge.

A blue light started to glow on his back.

Yokoshima screamed as he felt a fire burning on his back. He gripped his shirt as it ripped off. There was something attached to his spine. It looked like a blue metallic beetle. The red lights on the strange object flashed angrily as Yokoshima screamed and his eyes flashed red. Blue and black plates of armor spread from the metallic beetle, covering Yokoshima's body. The viruses paused in their advance as they witnessed the phenomenon.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a blue beam speared through the Siren Virus, blowing it up.

Yokoshima staggered back to his feet, now clad in a blue and black suit of armor. The blue parts covered his shoulders, chest, forearms, and shins, leaving the rest covered in black metal. He also had insect legs hugging him from behind, with two legs hanging over his shoulders, pointed sharply forward. His head was covered in a blue helmet with a black faceplate that had mandibles sculpted in the mouth area. Mounted on the faceplate was a pair of large red compound eyes.

The right arm looked like a hi-tech blaster weapon and the barrel was smoking after the discharge. The blaster morphed back into a gauntlet than the armored Yokoshima activated a pair of curved and serrated blades which slid out of the gauntlets like a pair of swords. The blades vibrated at a unique and high frequency.

With his blades equipt, wing-like jets erupted from his back as Yokoshima lunged at the viruses.

* * *

The ear piercing scream some blocks away made the twins stop in their tracks. It sounded very painful, but also very familiar.

"You hear that?" Reika asked her brother, her eyes wide with worry.

"That couldn't have been Yoko... could it?" Rei trembled. The scream was very unmistakable. They heard it several times before whenever he entered a panic attack. But the scream they had heard just now was much too loud to be a scream of panic.

"You wanna find out? Cause, to be frank, I kinda don't," Reika said, a little reluctant to check out the source of the scream. "I've seen enough of those scary movies to know where that leads." But, if it was Yokoshima, then they would have to see if he was alright. As obnoxious as he was at times, he was still their friend and they could not just abandon him. He sure would never abandon them.

"I thought you hated those," Rei blinked, looking at her quizzically.

"W-why do you think I stopped watching them? B-but now we're living in a horror movie!" Reika stuttered with her arms flailing. "Look if it is we should just have a quick look-see. Just enough to-" a bright flash of light shot out blocks away. The twins turned and looked in shock. "Woah, what the-?!"

The light shot into the sky and vanished into the night, but not before it ripped through several viruses that still clustered the air. Now both twins were shaken and startled, and they didn't know what to do. "Still want to check it out?" Rei asked tensely.

"Um... it doesn't look like we have a choice," Reika stuttered, backing into him as she pointed. The reason for her timidness? A group of viruses had suddenly appeared before them, slowly stalking towards them. "Run?"

"Run!"

Rei and Reika turned and darted in the opposite direction as the virus pursued them. Spotting a nearby sporting goods store, the twins went for it. The doors were partly open, leaving a narrow gap between them. Reika slipped in easily with her slender build but Rei struggled a bit.

"Come on!" Reika grabbed onto her brother's arm and tugged, pulling him inside. The doors then suddenly shut. " Those doors are not going to hold those things off for long!"

"Why did we come in here?" Rei asked as his sister started rummaging through stuff.

"Finding weapons or something to defend ourselves with!" Reika answered as she picked up a golf club. "No." She tossed it away and grabbed a tennis racket. She gave it a few practice swings and shook her head. "Nope, not this one either." She tossed it aside and finally found what she was looking for. Lying on the floor was a crowbar that was used to pry open wooden crates. "OK, now this works for me."

Rei looked at the screen doors of the store and saw the viruses crowded in front of it. They were watching them. It was kinda creepy to be eyed like that. Without thinking, he grabbed a metal bat lying on the floor and held it in front of him in self-defense. "Hey, back off! I will mess you up!"

He wasn't sure what he could do with a baseball bat against a horde of killer viruses, but if he was going to go down, he was going to go down swinging. The virus swarm didn't seem too impressed. One of them phased through the glass and charged right for him, it's pincers lighting up with electricity. "Alright, you asked for it!" Gripping the bat tightly, he almost felt his fingers tingle as a strange aura engulfed the bat before it quickly disappeared. With a loud roar, he swung...

 **SMASH!**

...A gust erupted from the strike, blowing down whatever that was left standing in the store. And the virus was sent flying right out of the store, vanishing in a pop.

"...Huh?"

The glass doors shattered and viruses swarmed into the sporting good store. One of them came at Rei at high speed but was quickly cut down by a crowbar. It smashed into the ground as cracks filled underneath. It let out one last groan as it began to glitch before it disappeared completely.

"Welcome to the bar! First drinks are on the house!" Reika shouted as she swung her crowbar around. "You OK, Rei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this. I don't think the owners of this place will mind if we take these to defend ourselves. By the way, call me the Ninja Baseball Batman!"

"Ninja Baseball Batman? Ha! Your puns really really suck, little brother!"

"Oh sure, just cause you're six minutes older than me!"

Rei and Reika grinned after their playful sibling banter before they put their game faces on. Eyes narrowed, they glared at the viruses.

"OK, new game. Whoever kills the most, wins."

"Oh, you're on like Donkey Kong!"

As the viruses flew at them, the twins screamed in unison and lunged for the swarm. The two of them were like a pair of insane bulls just rushing at the matador without a care. As if all they cared about was fighting.

* * *

The fight in the city continued to burn strong through another section of the city, Megalo Station. The large streets within the train station were filled with explosions as teenagers stood against the virus swarm. The combination of the two devil Peerages was very ideal. But against an enemy they hardly knew about they had a lot to bargain for? That was the hard part.

A large virus that resembled a giant green ant with hands on the feet, sharp mandibles, glowing blue eyes and twitching antenna marched along the roar. It's loud squealing high pitched and menacing. As it marched closer, Momo summoned a teleportation circle in front of Tsubasa. The Rook jumped through and teleported high above the Ant Virus, free falling and moving her arms at her sides to gain momentum. The Ant Virus looked up just as she collided, a large blast erupting and covering it with dust and rubble. The blast cleared up, and the Ant Virus roared angrily as it began to jump wildly. Tsubasa held on to the antenna for dear life as the virus tried to buck her off.

"Some-one-do-something-quick!" she grunted loudly through the bucks.

Momo and Reya quickly stepped up and held their hands in front of them. Magic circles flashed in front of them before waves of frost at the virus. Ice gathered all around the virus, slowing it down before it was reduced to a crawl. Tsubasa quickly rolled off, avoiding frost herself. Once she was out of dodge the Bishop pair shot fireballs at the frozen virus. It shattered instantly in a combination of codes and ice. No sooner than that happened, another virus phased out of the ground behind them, the virus looking like a giant crimson alligator with a heavily armored body.

Both Momo and Reya quickly looked back at the sound of the Gator Virus's snarled, panicking as the wings ejected out of the backs for an escape attempt. The Gator Virus roared as it reached up and snatched them by the legs. The girls screamed as they were dragged out of the air and collided with the ground. Then it opened its mouth and an ominous glow shined from its throat, preparing to finish the job. Just then, Tomoe came out of nowhere and a drew a katana from a scabbard in her hand. She jumped to the Gator Virus' back and stabbed it in the back of the head.

"Let them go!" she shouted. The virus hissed and roared, releasing its captives in consequence. The virus twisted and turned, trying to force the girl off the back as she hung for life. Tsubaki quickly rammed into the Gator Virus' gut, forcing it down. Tomoe flipped off and spun through the air and made a quick land, and then she rushed forward and blurred all around. She slashed fast and hard, cutting every corner before leaping up for a diving slash. The Gator Virus vanished in a loud pop after that.

The Pawns of the group Saji and Ruruko were just barely making against another Greater Virus, this one resembling a large blue knight with a long, glowing sword. Using the Absorption Line like a whip, Saji snapped it back and forth against the Paladin Virus to drive the virus back. "Ruruko! Gonna need some backup here!"

Ruruko gave a quick nodded before she arched out her legs, _"Promotion: Knight!"_ She was off like a shot, darting all around the Paladin Virus and strike every blind spot she could find. It didn't seem to do a lot but was enough to distract it away from Saji. He took the chance and wrapped the Absorption Line around the Paladin Virus' leg.

" _Promotion: Rook!"_ he shouted. Power surged through him, pumping through his arms. Giving a loud roar, he gave a hard pull. The virus was picked up and dragged through the air, crashing through a nearby train gap with a loud thowmp. "Man, everytime we take out several a bunch more show up! They're popping out of the woodwork left and right!"

Ruruko landed next to him, breathing heavily as she was nearly out of breath, "And Netto Kusanagi has been fighting... busting these monsters? All by himself too? They really are tough." The Paladin Virus twisted and struggled out of the gap standing up back up as its sword began to gleam brightly. With a sharp pull of its leg, Saji was suddenly dragged off his feet and directly to the virus, it's sword rising over its head.

"Saji!" Ruruko screamed in horror.

A crimson blur zipped across just as the sword was brought down, a large gash craving through the ground from the force of the impact. Saji blinked dumbly, feeling himself being carried under someone's arm.

"Keep your head in the game, man!" Luna Vermillion snapped, dropping Saji to his knees. She glared at the approaching Paladin Virus as a pink magic circle appeared in front of her. She reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be a dangerous looking bastard sword. The edges of the blade were pitch black and the middle was glowing in blood red. The handle was in a silver color, with a jewel that looked like a red demonic eye placed in the center. "OK, hotshot," Luna growled as menacing looking fangs slipped out of her lips, _"¡Vamonos!"_

The Paladin Virus charged and swung down its sword. Luna quickly puts up her sword and guarded herself against the swing. The impact of the blow was enough to knock her backward, the boots graving into the ground. The large blade gave another swing at her. Luna quickly jumped and twisted over the blade, making it pass underneath her. She landed on the ground and gave a lunge for its head, only for to meet a backhand that slammed her into a train, the dent sealing her in. Luna groaned as she rubbed her face, incapacitated as several swords hovered over the Paladin Virus' head. With a point of its sword, the drone swords flew at Luna to finish her off.

Magic circles quickly appeared and blocked the swords, causing them to shatter on contact. Vanya Adlanniel came from the sky, armed with a beautiful looking green sword that seemed to give off a glittering glow with a crystal hilt. She gave a yell as she struck the Paladin Virus in the mid-section. As it backed away. She gave several multiple, graceful swings. Then she aimed her hand as it gave off a green glow.

" _Magic Missile!"_ she yelled. A trio of magical shots exploded against the Paladin Virus. From the way it was backing down, some damage was certain. She backed up slowly as Luna pulled herself out of the train. "Luna-san, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she said, getting next to her. "Let's say we finish it off with the combo breaker?"

Vanya nodded, moving into a stance as her sword glowed in a shining green light. "Monster!" she shouted, "The Mystic Sword Lævateinn..."

"And the Cursed Sword Tizona..." Luna continued, moving into a stance as the sword glowed in an evil red glow.

"...Will cut you down!" the Furfur Knights bellowed, disappearing into blurs. Two streaks of green and red slashing apart the virus, codes and data spilling out from each blow. A cross X slashed on top of it, and it collapsed in a splash of codes as the Knights landed behind it.

"Holy crap," Saji exclaimed, walking over to the knights with Ruruko in tow, "You two are using legendary swords? I never would've guessed. Glad you're on our side."

"It's... no problem at all. We're just happy to lend a hand," Vanya replied shyly, tucking her hair awkwardly.

Luna gave a small smile before looking up into the sky. Three large bee-like virus came diving down with lasers blasting from their stingers. "Too bad they won't stop the viruses coming at us," she frowned.

Somewhere on the other end of the street, Mayuko gritted her teeth as she was guarding herself with a kunai as a Jammer was forcing its blade down her on, "...Nuisance," she growled, quickly slipping over the Jammer. With a quick swing, she swiped her kunai against the Jammer's back. It instantly exploded in a mass of data. Nearby, Rinrin confronted three more Jammers as she moved into a martial arts stance. Her mouth was in a firm line as she held her left arm over her stomach and her right arm over her head as she stood on one leg. Both hands were held in a fist position, _"Bear Style!"_

The Jammers didn't seem to care what she was doing as swords ejected from the hands, raising their weapons to strike her down. Rinrin didn't even seem to mind as she cupped her hands together and thrust them together in a rotating pattern, striking the abdomen of the first Jammer, _"Bear Fist! Six Heavenly Gates Open!"_ The blow struck, actually carving a hole in the Jammer and sending it hurtling back to the others. What was even more amazing was that a visible beam of energy passed through the Jammer and struck three more of them. Each one was knocked down as if they had been shot.

Two more Jammers were left and they were agitated, aiming to strike down Rinrin for her attack. Before they could really do the deed, some arrows flew through the sky, striking the Jammers in the joints and in some case even sticking in their heads. It was the opening Rinrin took advantage off, not that she needed it as she lashed out in rapid succession with one straight punch to the Jammers' torsos, _"Pao Quan!"_ The Jammers instantly exploded.

"Rinrin-san, please do be careful," Kikyo said daintily as she walked over to her teammate with a bow in her hands and a quiver filled with arrows on her back, "These aren't strays so we need to exert extra caution."

"Mm! Rinrin know that! Just having good fun right now!" the Chinese girl replied cheerfully, releasing her stance as she returned to her spacy self.

Yumi, the second Pawn of the group, struggled against a large gorilla-like virus as it tried to force her to her knees. Even after she promoted herself to Rook it's power was still enough to make her struggle. "You have a strange way of knowing what counts as a good time!" Yumi growled, trying to push the Gorilla Virus' arms up. "In case you forgot we're fighting for our lives here!" She yelled out as Tsubasa was suddenly thrown into her. Both girls cried out as they crashed down to the ground, the Rook looking bruised and bloodied from another viral encounter. Both of the tried to get up, only to find the Gorilla Virus approaching them with another Gorilla Virus by its side.

Mari and Helena tried to keep several more viruses at bay with their magic. Unfortunately, one of the virus managed to get close enough to Mari. The large, hawk shaped virus reached out with its talon and grabbed her by the neck. Mari frantically tried to beat the talon off of her to break free, the air choking out of her lungs as the Hawk Virus slowly started to squeeze the life out of her.

"Stop!" Helena shouted frantically, a magic circle appearing over her hand. She quickly began shooting magic bolts at the Hawk Virus, quickly forgetting about the other virus she was dealing with. The red Hedgehog Virus turned it's head down just enough to expose its spiny back and fired the needles off like missiles. Helena quickly saw and shielded herself with her arms. The needles shot all around her, cutting through her uniform and flesh with some even piercing through her arms and legs. Blindsided by the pain, she was unable to act as the Hedgehog Virus quickly pounced on her. Frantically, she raised her hands and brought up whatever magic she could gather as the virus rose its claws.

But neither had the chance to do anything as a blast of purple energy slammed into Hedgehog Virus. The force of the blast was enough to shoot it off of her, even blowing its head off its shoulders. Another blast of energy picked off the Hawk Virus just as easily. Mari was released from its grasp, dropping to the ground and coughing the air back into her lungs.

"Everyone take five!" Mega Man shouted, his Mega Buster glowing from the recent shot, "The cavalry is here!" He reached behind his back and pulled out a Battle Card, flicking it into the air before Omega-Xis grabbed it in his mouth, transforming into a gatling gun. He aimed and fired, spraying bullets at whatever virus he saw. All the viruses quickly started to scatter in panic as soon as the gun started spreading. One of the other virus didn't want to go running though and made a beeline for him. A crimson blast of energy vaporized it before it had the chance to get in close.

"Asia, take care of the wounded!" Rias ordered as she lead the rest of her servants to the charge with the other Kings and Queens close behind, her hand glowing in the aura of the Power of Destruction. "Akeno, Tsubaki, Olga! Deal with the Greater Viruses!"

"On it!" the Queens obeyed, their wings jumping out of their back. They took flight and wasted no time shooting magic on the viruses.

"Koneko, Yuuto-kun, Lala! Help Asia round up the injured! She needs as much cover as possible!" Rias continued.

"As you command! Let's go!" Yuuto nodded, leading Koneko and Lala.

Mega Man flicked out another Battle Card and threw into the air before Omega-Xis grabbed it in his jaws, transforming into the Aiming Laser. He pulled the trigger and fired streaking laser beams on the viruses around him, taking them all down in scores. The lasers all flew around the air like mad dog fighters, homing through one virus after another in seconds.

"Oh! Is good weapon! Quick and strong!" Rinrin admired, watching the lasers with her head over her eyes.

"Damn~! He get's all the best toys!" Saji commented in slight jealousy, sitting along the side as Asia healed him.

Olga cut down another virus with a double-handed battle axe, finding herself back to back with Akeno, "I have to admit, the Pawn is doing quite well for himself," she said in a tone that was a mixture of being impressed and condescending all at once.

"I know. Isn't he wonderful?" Akeno giggled, zapping another virus with a lightning bolt. "He's shown us plenty of new possibilities!"

"That remains to be seen," she remarked, slicing another virus in two.

With the reinforcements quickly erasing the viruses in the area, everything appeared to be in the favor of the devils. As this happened the remaining viruses all started to split into the sky and train tracks or vanishing shimmers of light. Almost a professional unit, the viruses were gone from the streets, leaving the teens who were all left look around in confusion at the sudden departure.

Mega Man lowered his weapon, looking about as the smoking streets were empty. "Did we... win?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I can't say that we did," Omega-Xis told him, reforming back from the Aiming Laser. "They were being called back. The viruses did their job."

"He's right. I'm sensing several different sources of power coming," Rias agreed, looking around tensely. She gasped as she quickly looked up, "No! They're already here!"

The three peerage units looked up where the Gremory heiress pointed. Now visible to them, they could all see the yellow Wave Roads crisscrossing in the sky. On the Wave Road that was directly underneath Megalo Station, seven familiar figures stood above them. One by one they jumped off the road and dropped down in confrontation. The last one that the Gremory Peerage recognized most of all levitated slightly before gracefully landing on the ground.

"Fancy seeing all of you here," Raynare smirked, glancing and all of them. "Looks to me that there's a lot more of you since I was here last time. Not to mention..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on Asia, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Asia-chan? Are you having fun being a devil?"

Asia trembled in fear at the sight of her. Mega Man quickly put himself between the Bishop and the fallen angel, "I don't know what you're end game is, but you aren't going to have your way with Asia again! That much I can promise you!"

Raynare simply cackled in a way that chilled everyone to the bone, "Silly boy! I don't need the Twilight Healing anymore! I've grown way beyond that!" And then she gripped her coat.

With a sudden movement, she tore off the coat off the body and threw it into the air. What was expected was that both of her wings would pop out of her back. What wasn't expected was that four extra wings popped out as well. "The strength of angels and devils are determined by the number of wings they have, right? I didn't like how things went the last time we messed around so I'm gonna try and not let that happen again, kay?"

The collected devils all began to grimace at the sight of the fallen angel with six wings. An ordinary fallen angel they could handle just fine. A fallen angel with six wings... they weren't quite prepared for that. "A fallen angel with six wings? She's reached the level of a Seraphim. She could very well kill us all without blinking an eye. Rias, we need to retreat right now," Sona urged. "We don't know how much strength she has!"

"I'm well aware of that," Rias nodded. "Everyone, prepare to fall back on our mark..."

Raynare simply gave a knowing smirk as she gave an order of her own, "Take them. Leave little boy blue to me."

"Gladly," Taurus Fire grinned, clenching his fist. The FMians all lunged, attacking the various devils with their powers and attacks, leaving Mega Man out in the open and vulnerable as everyone was forced to defend themselves. He looked left and right frantically as he tried to figure out what to do until Omega-Xis snapped him out.

"Watch out!"

Mega Man gawked as he saw Raynare rush up to him at alarming speeds. Before he could make an escape of his own, he felt his throat getting grabbed and his feet lifted off the ground. Mega Man gagged as he felt her fingers tighten around his throat.

"Oh, don't worry. As soon as you tell me where the Andromeda Key is this'll be over really quickly," Raynare purred seductively, licking her lips, "But this could go on for as long as I want if you're into that sort of thing."

"So...all this was for the Andromeda Key?"

Mega Man should not be surprised. Raynare-as Cygnus Wing had tried to drop a satellite on the city. Even before she bonded with the psychotic FMian, the fallen angel was cruel. She nearly killed Asia to claim the ex-nun's Sacred Gear. Raynare could not care less for human lives as long as she got what she wanted.

Omega-Xis punched Raynare in the gut with his own face then fired a Mega Buster blast out his jaw. This loosened the fallen angel's grip allowing Mega Man to break free. Raynare flinched from the blow and backed away. While the blast did manage to ruffle her feathers, it did not do any lasting harm.

"Still obsessed with the Andromeda Key, Cygnus?" Omega-Xis sneered. "Thought you've given up and turned tail after we sent you packing."

"Oh, Omega-Xis. You should know me by now," Raynare chuckled as she rubbed the mark Omega-Xis left her. A gust of wind blew out of nowhere, the force of the blow strong enough to make Mega Man shield himself. The wind came to a stop, and in Mega Man's view stood Cygnus Wing. And like her flesh state, she still had six wings. "I am not someone who just gives up so easily. Whatever I want, I take," she declared with a clench of her fist.

Fending off Ophiuchus Queen with a blast of her magic, Rias quickly looked over to Mega Man in panic, "Run, Netto! She's too strong for you right now!" Whether he was following orders or just going by instinct, he wasn't sure. But Mega Man was off in a streak of green light and out of the station. Cygnus Wing pursued him, transforming into a streak of blue light.

Saji quickly ducked from falling rubble as it nearly fell on him. "Crap!" he cursed as he watched the two beams fly away, "Out of the frying pan and into the-" he screamed loudly as a wave of fire flashed in front of him, sending him falling on his butt.

"Uh-uh! Where do you think you're going?" Taurus Fire snorted, stomping towards his former host, "I have unfinished business with you, noodle arms!"

Saji blanched from the insult, "Noodle arms?!"

"Terran children! Individually you have defeated us but we all have the necessary data of your abilities prepared. You will fall this time," Libra Scales boasted, "You have a choice to make. A: surrender yourselves as prisoners of FM, or B: fight and ensure your destruction."

"C! We put a stop to you right now!" Sona declared as a large ball of water grew in her hands before chucking it at them.

"C?! That wasn't a choice at all- gerk!" Libra Scales exclamation was cut off by a large explosion of water.

* * *

Mega Man skipped along the rooftops and Wave Roads of the city, trying to make sure to keep as much distance between him and Cygnus Wing as possible. He ran atop another road before jumping off, kicking off between several buildings. If he was lucky enough, he must be able to lose the fallen angel long enough to get to the others. Is what he was thinking.

At least that was the plan before the side of the building he was running on suddenly exploded and a white figure emerged out of it. Mega Man skid to a stop as he gave a freaked gasp.

"Peek-a-boo~!" Cygnus Wing grinned manically, "I kill you~!"

"Move your ass, quick!" Omega-Xis shouted. Mega Man's feet released from the building, letting gravity do the work as he dropped to the ground. He rolled through the air before landing on his feet. Landing on his tiptoes, he moved to another jump to a building side and kicked off to another building, the bird woman flying close behind him and keeping up. Cygnus Wing pointed her hand and shot a spiraling tornado, tearing apart the building Mega Man just lept off like wet tissue paper.

"Damn!" Mega Man shouted at the resulting damage, "She wasn't kidding!"

"I'll say!" Omega-Xis agreed, "First time I've seen Cygnus so dead set on murder! He's absolutely crazy this time!"

"Is there's any- OH GEEZ!" Mega Man screamed, dodging another deadly tornado, "Any chance for us to be them even when they're like this, can they be separated?"

"I don't know," Omega-Xis replied, "I can't guarantee it this time."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"She's been assimilated with Cygnus for far too long," Omega-Xis answered grimly, "Their two hearts have united as one. Both identities have merged completely to forge a totally new mind. If you want proof, you saw how powerful she was just now and I'm not just talking about the extra wings on her back. Even if we do manage to beat them, I doubt that the fallen angel would survive the ordeal."

Mega Man clicked his tongue as he flipped from another Wave Road, "I almost feel sorry for her, even if she's an amoral bitch."

Watching them play cat and mouse was Hotaru, sitting along an upper Wave Road safely away from the chase. She watched giddily as the green and blue lights chased one another over the city, her feet dangling over the edge. "Wow, what a show!" the enigmatic girl giggled, "I almost wish I brought some popcorn!"

" _It seems that Cygnus has gotten much stronger since we last saw him,"_ Gemini remarked from within her iPod. _"That was an unexpected change."_

"No worries," Hotaru shrugged, "He still doesn't know anything. That's good enough for us."

Mega Man blazed down the streets, jumping left and right as he avoided the onslaught of tornado and light blasts. He pushed on, moving faster, avoiding the blows, leaving the aftermath of all the attacks behind him. Cygnus Wing eventually caught on what was happening, frowning as the attacks came to a stop.

"She stopped?" Mega Man wandered, slowly down to look up at her. "What is she doing?"

"Stay sharp," Omega-Xis warned. "She might still be up to something."

"Hm... everything I throw at you, you just run away from," Cygnus Wing frowned, hovering lower to the ground. "I'd say you're being a chicken, but you really don't want to risk anything by dealing with me." Much to Mega Man's disturbance, a wicked smile came on her face. "Alright, have your way then. If I can't get to you, I'll make you come to me."

"...What?" Was all Mega Man was able to let out as Cygnus Wing vanished in a blue streak of light. "I don't like the sound of that..."

Omega-Xis growled in concern, "What do you wanna do then? Should we follow? She might be baiting us you know."

"Yeah, I'd rather not have a satellite get dropped on my head again," Mega Man replied, shooting after Cygnus Wing.

* * *

While Cygnus Wing and Mega Man were going around playing tag, the remaining devils were fighting against the rest of the FMian Squad. Rias and Akeno where in one of the food courts of the station, finding themselves fighting against Ophiuchus Queen once again. Without Ravel as the host, it was easier since the snake-like alien was without the fire and regenerative abilities. With allowed for them to fire a barrage of magic attacks at their target. However, Ophiuchus Queen's serpentinite body allowed her to slither past the bombs of red death and lightning without care. A quick reminder that she wasn't a mindless Stray Devil.

"I still owe you some payback for that mirror trick you used on me earlier today," Ophiuchus Queen sneered, lifting herself upright. "I have never been played for a fool like that in my life. You're gonna pay."

"In case you're forgetting it's our planet that you've threatened," Rias replied, an aura of black and red seeping out of her hands. "Anything goes in situations like that."

"Hm," Ophiuchus Queen muttered, coiling back, "But I must say, this is the first time I've seen power like yours... or at least someone as young as you hold that kind of power. The power to destroy anything is really nothing to scoff at."

"It might be known as the 'Power of Destruction', but I use it to protect my loved ones! Now get off our planet!" Rias shot a crimson beam straight at Ophiuchus Queen. Ophiuchus Queen swiveled to the left to dodge, but the beam zapped and vaporized her arm. Growling, she swung around and slammed Rias with her tail. She coughed as she was thrown and crashed into a table, several of the sharp pieces tearing up her uniform. Getting up from the shattered remains, she felt some satisfaction as she saw the dignified limb that used to be her opponent's arm.

"And what can you do with just one arm?" Rias taunted.

"There's something you should know. I gained a few things from my host," sneered Ophiuchus Queen. Flames burst out of the stump and her arm grew back.

"But that's impossible!" Rias gasped.

"If our previous hosts have unique abilities of their own, we FMians are allowed to mimic those powers," Ophiuchus Queen boasted. "Our greatest attribute is our ability to adapt in combat. The more we fight, the stronger we become. That's what makes us such effective warriors."

"Don't forget about me just yet!" Akeno's voice shouted, the two turning to see Akeno lunging at Ophiuchus Queen with an iron sand sword. Ophiuchus Queen sprung backward before the Queen could lay a blow, slithering out of her reach. Not deterred, Akeno whipped her sword out and it extended into a whip. The chainsaw-like blade carved through the ground as it zipped toward her, forcing Ophiuchus Queen to use the remain tables to shoot the whip strikes away.

" _Snake Legion!"_ she shouted, bringing out her snake minions from a black hole. They slipped passed Akeno's whip strikes and lunged, coiling around her tightly. She gave a smirk, feeling a job well done. But what she didn't expect was to hear the girl moan as her cheeks flushed.

"Are you seriously getting off on this!?" she goggled.

"Never underestimate S&M perverts," Rias snickered. She flicked a small Power of Destruction over to Akeno, burning the snakes into nothing. The Queen was left free, but she was still very flushed and her eyes were glazed from arousal. "And when my Queen gets warmed up, she gets motivated."

"Let's play~," Akeno purred in arousal, lashing out her whip.

"Oh, fuck me," Ophiuchus Queen cursed.

Meanwhile, both Sona and Tsubaki found themselves dealing with their alien counterparts. Using the sky to their advantage, their wings carried them in the air as Sona fired volleys of water at the opposing duo. Wolf Woods moved and ran at mach speeds around the attacks, making it hard for her to keep up. Seeing the Sitri devil losing her sight of him, Wolf Woods quickly rushed in.

Seeing him coming in close enough, Tsubaki quickly dove down after him and caught his jaws in her naginata. She shoved her legs against his chest and forced him back to the ground. Wolf Woods skid over the ground, his claws slowing his descent over the concrete. Tsubaki gave a shout as she charged in with her spear reared back for a strike. The wolf alien crossed his claws together, blocking the bladed weapon as sparks flew out. The two traded each blow for blow, speed for speed, as the girl spun her weapon with each precise movement. Wolf Woods jumped back as Tsubaki dug the blade of her spear on the ground, lifting herself for an air boost before she pulled it back for an overhead blow. He blocked the strike again, the force of the blow crushing the ground underneath him. Wolf Woods growled as he backhanded his paw, forcing the girl back up into the air.

Wolf Woods gave a grin as he watched her hover back in the air next to her master. "Not bad, little lady. It's no wonder you gave me such trouble when I tried to overtake you. You've been trained well."

"It's in your best interest to not underestimate me," Tsubaki smirked back, "I'm still rather steamed over what you made me do to my comrades. I was waiting for this moment for a while now."

"That makes two of us," Sona added, water droplets forming in her hand, "Do you have any idea what you made me look like that day, Libra?"

"Should I care?" Libra Scales asked insensitively. Sona's eyes narrowed before she shot a barrage of water dragons at them. The flames on Libra Scales' left intensified before blowing a fire stream. The opposing elements collided and cast a gassy cloud, blocking their view.

"Now then... _Heavyweight!"_ Weights of steel fell from the sky, forcing the Sitri devils to fly away before they got crushed. "There's more! _Massive Weight!"_ A much larger weight fell from the sky. Both girls panicked slightly as the saw the shadow of the weight enlarging underneath them. They moved out of the way as the weight crashed down. The ground rumbled and shook as dust exploded before the weight vanished and left a large sinkhole where to landed. Seeing them off balance, Libra Scales pressed forward and spun around. They barely had the chance to avoid the attack, their clothing getting shredded from nicks of the swing velocity, as well as the water and fire from the scales. Sona landed on the ground and launched another wave of water. Libra Scales jumped upwards, missing the attack with Wolf Woods now in the interception. He took a deep breath and let out a howl. The shockwave ripped the water apart and sent the devil blown back, crashing into a wall. Tsubaki quickly stood in front, aiming her naginata as Wolf Woods in front.

"What? You want some more?" Wolf Woods snickered, as he banished his claws. "Alright then..."

 **HONK-HONK!**

"What the-?" Wolf Woods gasped, turning to the sound of a loud honk.

Suddenly, a familiar food truck roared down from the side of the street and ran over Wolf Woods. It did not stop, however, and kept speeding until it barrelled into Libra Scales. This knocked the balancing FMian down, sending it rolling down the street. The truck soon came to a halt as its tires screeched across the pavement.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the truck just come out of nowhere. "Woah, a food truck?" Tomoe blinked. "Now that's something you don't expect to see right now."

Asia and Rias blinked, their eyes widening as they recognized the particular truck, "Wait a minute..."

The truck had a sunroof which slid aside to reveal an opening on the top.

"Coming through!" someone shouted jumping through the opening of the truck's roof with a pair of guns in hands. From the figure alone and the tight black jumpsuit that made it very clear, it was obvious that the person was a woman. She wore matching red gloves and boots. Over the suit, she wore gunmetal armor on her chest, back and shoulders. Her chestplate displayed an emblem which resembled a thermometer. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore large earpieces with a black visor between them which went across her eyes. Around her waist was a belt which had holsters for the two hi-tech guns she was holding. The gun was of a similar model but had different accents. They were both black, but one pointing had glowing blue lines on it while the one pointed to the ground had glowing red lines on it.

"Hey! Who are you? Identify yourself!" Libra Scales demanded as he got up from being rolled over.

"Call me Thermal!" the woman answered, spinning her guns in her hands, "Let me show you why!" Thermal pointed one of her guns at Libra Scale and pulled the trigger. A stream of cryogenic energy surged toward Libra Scale. He took a direct hit and was contained in a block of ice. "And next!" Picking her next unfortunate target, Thermal pointed her second gun at Crown Thunder, who had been originally fighting against the Knights of the peerages, and fired a stream of red-hot flames at the FMian.

"FIRE! FIRE! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Crown Thunder screamed as he was set on fire.

"OK, you wanna play too? That's fine with us!" Ophiuchus Queen shouted, leaping out at her.

"Play?" Thermal questioned, glancing at her side. "Well, it just so happens I brought a playmate!" She held her hands over her mouth and called, "ARASHI!"

A bolt of lightning flew out of the food truck and collided with Ophiuchus Queen, knocking her to the ground. The lightning bolt soon morphed into the shape of a man dressed like a samurai. He had on a blue kendogi with bagging pants in the same color. Around his waist was a belt which had the scabbard for his sword. Instead of sandals, he wore black leather boots which looked sturdy. He also wore armor. His chestplate was blue. Hanging from his shoulders were _sode_ shoulder protectors. He also wore a _kabuto_ with a _mempo_ faceplate that covered his face with a mask that looked like the fangs of a dragon; his eyes were the only thing visible. Mounted on his helmet like horns was a pair of lightning bolt crests. His own emblem was on his chestplate and it looked like a cloud with two lightning bolts across it. His weapon was a katana which seemed to have been tricked out and modified with hi-tech gadgets. It crackled with electricity in his hands as he stared down the FMians.

"My name is Arashi," the man declared, "Like lightning, I am rain transformed."

"Now then, let's dance!" Thermal exclaimed cheerfully as she fired her Heat and Cold Guns.

"Ok, I'm not complaining about this at all," Luciana mused, her eyes locked on the man named Arashi. Her lips went into a small smile as she drolled, "Hm... I wonder what he looks under there. He's probably ripped..." He train of thought crashed as she felt someone pull sharply on her ear, "Owowowow, that hurts!" she whined.

"Forgive me, Luciana-sama," Olga frowned in disapproval, "But now is not the time to be a pervert. Do we even know who they are?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they're on our side," Sona answered, walking forward as she was being supported by Tsubaki.

"Damn you!" Taurus Fire roared as he charged at Arashi. _"Ox Tackle!"_

"Humph!" Arashi grunted, swinging up his sword in reverse. A wave of blue lightning erupted, slicing up the road. Taurus Fire rose his arms, expecting the attack to vanish from his defense. Instead, it collided with him and dragged him back. He flew over and crashed farther away. "Who's next?"

"Little upstart!" Wolf Woods roared as he rushed forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Cancer Bubble as he and Ophiuchus Queen yelled as he charged

"Hyah!" Arashi shouted as he whipped out his sword. A gale of wind blasted out and blew the crab FMian away. "And again!" Arashi lashed his sword again, causing another wind blast to spin Ophiuchus Queen into the air. "Another!" Another lash of his sword, and another wind blast carrying Wolf Woods backward.

Crown Thunder managed to snuff out the flames from himself just long enough to see his comrades get dispatched one by one so easily. As he started to seeth, he spotted Thermal standing on the truck, unguarded.

He grinned at the thought of some payback.

Vanishing in a ghostly blur, he reappeared behind her with his scythe at her neck.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Yuuto cried out, the look of horror mirrored on the face of his friends.

The sickening sound of steel cutting into flesh and bone was heard. Yuuto's warning was for nothing as the head went flying up. Crown Thunder gave a horrified laugh at the deaded he just pulled. "Hahahaha! That's what you get for trying to cross-" a click echoed in his face, and Crown Thunder found himself staring in front of the barrel of a gun. "Me?"

The headless body pulled the trigger. A blast of frost exploded in Crown Thunder's face, throwing him off the truck as he screamed in pain, "COLD! COLD! COLD!"

The devils stared dumbfounded at the sight of the sill very much alive headless body casually resting the gun over her shoulder as the alien continued to scream and shout from the sudden coldness. As weird as that was, it started to get even weirder when the head came back down to the earth, inexplicably falling right into Lala's hands.

"Hey you," she heard a voice from the head speak. "You mind doing me a solid and getting this head back to my body?"

Lala stared dumbly at the talking head in her hands. Normally, strange things weren't enough to startle her. She could always laugh off things or simply wave them off. When your family ruled one of the largest superpowers, if not the largest, in the entire universe there wasn't a lot of things that could faze you. Tonight though, Lala did the one thing a lot of other girls would do when holding a dismembered head that could still speak.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, throwing the head up high into the air. The the next unfortunate catcher was Momo, who screeched loudly as soon as the head landed on her hands. She threw the head over to Ruruko, who immediately screamed and tossed it to Saji. The young man gave a panicked cry as the head tumbled in his hands and threw it to the next random person.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off! Quit fucking playing hot potato with my fucking head!" the head shouted as everyone began screaming in panic as the through the dismembered object back and forth, "If you don't stop fucking around I'm gonna throw up even though I don't have a fucking thorax!"

Nearby, Crown Thunder growled as he stood back up, the numbness from his face finally gone. "Aw, jeez. What the hell was-" A shine of silver glinted at the corner of his eye. He quickly gasped before he fell on his rump, oddly shaking. Standing before him Arashi held his blade in a calm kendo stance, but the eyes under his mask were glaring.

"Ah... ah..." Crown Thunder trembled with a nervous smile, "Pardon?"

Arashi flicked a switch on the hilt of his sword.

"No," he frowned.

Neon lights glowed on his sword as a small cyclone rippled through it. Lightning surged in the blade as Arashi pointed it at the alien. A blast ripped at Crown Thunder, taking him down the street block to the far end. If there was a scream the explosion was too loud to let it be heard. With the job done, Arashi flicked off the switch to depower his sword and sheathed it and approached the teenagers still freaking out about Thermal's disembodied head.

"Could you please not treat my sister's head like a volleyball?" Arashi requested. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a gust of wind that caught Thermal's head and carried it over to land in Arashi's hands. "Are you OK, Onee-chan?"

"Just feeling a bit dizzy. Do you mind putting me back on my body?" Thermal requested. Thermal's body walked over, staggering in a daze, and Arashi handed the head back to the body. Thermal put her head back on and it reattached seamlessly to her neck. "Ah, that's better. Really stinks when that happens, you know."

Thermal and Arashi soon noticed all the attention on them. They did not drop their guard but they managed to behave cordially.

"Yo," Thermal casually raised her hand at the teenagers. "What's up?" Arashi just gave her a stare, almost as if to say "Really?"

Sona was the first to speak, "You're... godlings... demigods."

"Yeah, we fucked up while dealing with a nasty god back in 200X," Thermal struggled nonchalantly, "He cursed us and we've been like this ever since, unable to age or die."

"Demigods?" Rias frowned, "I see. No wonder I felt something strange about you, Kat and Leo."

"Who?" Arashi asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb. I know it's you under those masks," Rias said.

"Buchou, you know them?" Yuuto asked, confused.

"Netto and I met them during what would have been Sheryl Nome's concert," his King replied. "I didn't say anything at first since they seemed to be making an honest living and knew Netto pretty well."

"We're not who you say we are," denied Arashi firmly, still trying to play stupid.

Thermal sighed, "Don't bother, Leo. She knows who we are and she can see through our auras. There's no point in lying to a high-class devil," said Thermal as she removed her visor. Like Rias said, she was Kat. Arashi frowned but removed his helmet, revealing his identity as Leo.

"Demigods hiding in our midst..." Sona shook her head. How had she missed it?

"Hm?" Kat blinked as she looked over the group. "Where's Net? Shouldn't he be with you guys?"

"Another one of those aliens chased after him!" Asia exclaimed, "We don't know where he went!"

Leo frowned, "In that case, you should come with us. We'd have a better chance of finding him that way."

"Hey," Luciana whispered, poking Rias over the shoulder. Rias looked over at her and nodded understanding. "Alright. My servants and I will accompany you. Everyone else, find somewhere to recover safely and let us know."

Sona nodded, "Alright. Be careful."

* * *

"Oh... crapbaskets..." Mega Man muttered in horror.

Before him stood AMAKEN Labs, beat up and damaged from an apparent break-in. The familiar red strobing lights flashed all around him as a warning siren blared. He had chased Cygnus Wing down not knowing where she intended to go, and as soon as he saw the destination and the state of it. He immediately feared the worst. Swallowing, he canceled out his transformation back into his civilian form before running through the broken doors.

" _Netto?"_ Omega-Xis whispered as the boy looked left and right before racing down the hall, _"Netto! Talk to me!"_

"Cygnus Wing said that if she couldn't get to me then she would make me come to her," Netto grimaced, "I should've known she would mean something like this." He clenched his eyes, cursing himself, Damn it!"

" _Keep a cool head, kid,"_ Omega-Xis warned him, _"This is exactly what Cygnus wants you to feel. Being negative is the last thing you want to do."_

"But everyone in this facility is a normal human, they don't have any way to defend themselves!" He rushed to the door of the R&D lab and mentally hacked through the door. It opened up as soon he came close. And what he found wasn't a pretty sight. "Man..."

The lab was a complete and total wreck. Not as much as when SUNSTAR was there last time, but there were now people there and looked badly injured. Looking around, Netto's eyes spotted Amachi being helped by one of the scientists. "Amachi-san!" he shouted, running over to him.

"Huh?" Amachi blinked, looking over to Netto. "Netto-kun? How did you get here?"

"What happened?" He demanded. "Tell me everything!"

"A woman with wings suddenly appeared here as we were trying to safeguard our tech," Amachi explained grimly. "She was strong, like nothing I've ever seen before... and..." his face twisted into a sorrowful look as he turned away.

"And what?" Netto pressed on, "What happened? What did she do?"

"Netto-kun... I'm sorry," Amachi frowned sadly, "She... she took Shuko."

Netto's heart sank.

* * *

When Shuko woke up, she felt herself flying through the air as the wind blew past her. No, it was more like she was being dragged through the air, almost like something was grabbing on her coat. Panic overtook her as the buildings flew past her at starting speed with some very near misses. She felt herself being dragged up higher up to a skyscraper, feeling a lump in her stomach as she stared at a deathly drop below her.

"So you finally woke up!" the voice of her captive said, "Sorry for the roughness by the way, I forgot how fragile you humans are."

Shuko looked over her shoulder, unnerved by the pale face behind her, "Who are you? What did I ever do to you?!"

"You? Nothing at all," Cygnus Wing smirked, "It's your son that deserves all the blame."

"My son?" Shuko repeated, "What is he to you?"

"Your son has been a very bad boy, soliciting with monsters," Cygnus Wing cooed mockingly, holding her hand against her cheek in a swooning manner, "And to think he's been doing this all behind your back. But I suppose you share some of the blame too. You're hardly ever home. I have to wonder if you're married to that missing husband of yours, or your job?"

"I don't understand! What are you talking about!?" the scientist shouted

"Oh well, it's not important anymore. He's already coming right now," Cygnus Wing mused.

"What?" Shuko blinked.

"Yes. Which means I no longer need you."

And she dropped Shuko's coat.

Shuko slid on the steep slope of the building, desperately trying to claw her way back up. She tumbled about and fell from the roof, screaming in terror was she fell to the crushing death that awaited her. Fearful tears dripped out of eyes as the streets inched closer with each second.

' _Daigo-kun... I'm sorry...'_ she wept.

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrists before the concrete could get her. She felt her decent getting slower, the speed decreases. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, she saw her savior was. It was the Blue Bomber she has been seeing in the news so often. She heard of him from the Media and word of mouth, mostly from Mikogami who would badmouth him. She didn't hold much of an opinion of him mostly, but she didn't exactly approve of his vigilantism. But it didn't matter to her right now.

Both of them landed gently on the ground, giving Shuko a chance to catch her breath from the near-death experience. "Tha... thank you," she coughed. Her vision returned to her, and she got a closer look at the boy who saved her life. Her eyebrows furrowed. The mask might've hidden his face, but she could still see some particular features that she recognized. "Are... are you...?"

Mega Man quickly pushed her to the side, avoiding several sharp feathers as they stuck on the ground. The feathers exploded in a blinding flash of red light, leaving a wide crater where they once were. Mega Man looked back up at her, "Excuse me. I have a bird that needs her feathers plucked."

"Wait!" she pleaded. Mega Man was already out of reach as he jumped up towards another building. "...Please be careful."

Mega Man landed atop a building, looking around to find the aggressor. Looking up, he clenched as Cygnus Wing dove down at him with her fists raised above her head. Mega Man rose up his arms, blocking her punch as the force of the blow caused a crater to exploded under his feet. "You..." he snarled under his teeth.

"I remember that face!" Cygnus Wing grinned savagely, "It's the same face you put on when I put a hole through Asia-chan! I was wondering when you'd put it back on!"

"Shut up!" Mega Man shouted, grabbing the woman by her wrists. He slammed her on the roof and tossed her far ahead of him. Cygnus Wing landed on her feet, skidding across the roof. "Of all the people you had to involve, you had to bring my mom into this!" he shouted, running in after her and throwing a tornado kick, "She's innocent!"

"I had to get your attention somehow!" Cygnus Wing laughed, arching her back to allow his feet to sweep over her head before throwing punches of her own, "This Onee-chan was worried that you started to ignore her!" Mega Man slipped around her punches before he jumped and threw another set of kick strikes at her before flipping back. "Good, good! You've learned a few new tricks, and with no parasite to hold you down! This Onee-chan is impressed!"

"Netto, you need to calm down!" Omega-Xis urged, "You aren't thinking straight!"

"I'm thinking straight just fine! _Wide Sword!"_ Mega Man tossed the Battle Card ahead of him and jumped after it. Omega-Xis ate it and transformed into a bladed energy weapon. He came down with the swinging sword, slashing about as Cygnus Wing's namesakes came alive and blocked his advances step by step. He flipped backward from another slash of her wings before he quickly made a high jump from the roof.

"Not so fast!" she yelled as she grabbed one of her wings and aimed at his accent. The feathers turned ridged before the started shooting like a machine gun, rapidly firing feathers. Mega Man traded his sword for a gatling gun, firing bullets to knock the feathers out of the air. A cloud of dust from the impacts covered their vision. Cygnus Wing took off after him and landed onto a Wave Road.

"Right here!" Mega Man shouted, firing another round from his gatling gun. Cygnus Wing's namesakes shield her from the bullets before she lunged at him. She grabbed him by his arm before hitting him with a hard headbutt.

"Oof!" Mega Man hissed, staggering back. His visors cracked from the blow of her head.

"Are you shooting blanks?" Cygnus Wing mocked, "Come on! Give it to me hard! Show me those Star Promotions I heard so much about! Give me a pounding with everything you got!"

"You want a pounding? Here's your pounding!" Mega Man snapped as he activated his sword again. He rushed back at her with his blade shimmering. Cygnus Wing lept back from the swipe, landing some distance away from him. She flapped her wings in a massive gust, shooting a combination of wind and her feathers. His agility taking hold, Mega Man jumped to a needle of a skyscraper and spun around, springing himself to an upper Wave Road. Cygnus Wing took flight and chased after him, shooting through the sky as she quickly caught up to him. She gave him a hard boot off the Wave Road and flew down after him.

Gritting his teeth, Mega Man fired his Mega Buster from his freefall. But like an experienced jet fighter, Cygnus Wing barrel rolled from his shots. As soon as he saw that it wasn't working, Mega Man flipped his feet to the building behind him and staggered against its side. Looking back up, he glared at the oncoming Cygnus Wing before kicking off at her. He armed his legs with hardened purple energy as he aimed them at his target in a flying kick.

" _Quantum Leap!"_ he yelled, striking Cygnus Wing in the abdomen. A loud, booming explosion erupted from his kick, shattering all the glass in the area. Cygnus Wing gave gagging cough as she flew off from his left and tumbled through the air. Mega Man boosted off another Wave Road to ascend higher to the enemy FMian before he landing a roundhouse kick to the face. The resulting kick sent her crashing into the Wave Road. She slowly stood back up on her feet, but she didn't seem any worse for ware. Instead, she gave a rub on where he landed his Quantum Leap while giving a purring chuckle.

Mega Man landed on the Wave Road after her pointing his Mega Buster, "How long do you plan to keep this up?" Cygnus Wing plucked a few feathers from her wings and swiftly threw it at him. Mega Man's instinct told him to dodge or avoid it any way possible. And he did that by shooting his Mega Buster to knock the feathers away.

He didn't know that the feathers would explode in a large flash of light as soon as he did. Mega Man screamed out in pain as the light messed his scenes, covering his face as he stumbled from the bright flash.

"Netto! You alright!" Omega-Xis gasped.

Cygnus Wing laughed, "For-ev-er!" And she rushed towards him for a tackle, taking him into the air.

* * *

Shuko ran through the empty streets of the city to where she heard the loud bang. Now there wasn't any doubt in her mind that she knew who the boy was just now. How could she not see it before? It was in front of her and she still didn't notice. She decided that she needed a way to be extra sure, but the fight was so far away and her heels didn't make it any easier. A shining light shimmered in the streets behind her. She stepped back from the light, startled and surprised that there were still moving cars left.

"Hey! Over here! Stop!" Shuko waved her arms at the approaching truck. The truck stopped in front of her and slid open. Seeing the people riding inside of it, she widened her eyes as she recognized them, "Rias-chan? Asia-chan? Lala-chan too?"

"Mother?" Rias blinked, the rest of her club members hitchhiking in the truck with her. It was a good thing that the portable kitchen was large enough for a team of cooks, otherwise it would've been a tight fit for everyone. Koneko at least seemed happy with the snacks she found and was already munching on some of them, "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous to be out right now."

"I could say the same thing about you," Shuko remarked.

"Oh, so I'm assuming that this woman is..." Akeno began.

Rias nodded in confirmation, "Yes, that's Dr. Shuko Kusanagi. She's Netto's mother." Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko gave odd looks at one another. They hadn't seen her up close before, and they didn't think Netto's mother would look that attractive.

' _So young...'_ Koneko admitted to herself.

' _She looks like she's around the same age as Rias and I,'_ Akeno thought to herself.

' _I've seen her pictures in magazines but... is she really Netto's mother?'_ Yuuto wondered in disbelief.

"Hurry it up! We're losing them!" the driver in the front of the truck snapped. "Is she coming or not?"

Shuko shook her head, "Nevermind. I have no time to explain! You need to take me over there! I think my son is fighting one of those things!"

Rias grimaced. She was afraid that this would come about, "Alright then. We'll take you to him." Shuko quickly climbed into the truck and it slid closed. The engines started up again and it drove down the streets, following the explosions.

* * *

Like a meteor, they crashed into the parking lot of the Ruby Spears Mall, craving a large trench from their landing. One the abandon cars was flipped onto its back and combusted from the impact instantly. Out from the trench, Cygnus Wing picked up Mega Man by the shoulders and throw a haymaker at his face. Mega Man was still dazed from the light show, unable to do anything as she threw in several more. Mega Man managed to get his bearings together as he blocked another punch, and sent one of his own. He threw in two more jabs at her chest and kicked in her gut before throwing an uppercut. Daze from the blow, Cygnus Wing straightened herself before throwing a clothesline. Several kicks of her own and she forced him on the defense again. She jumped forward as she rose her fists over her head, bringing them down. Hard.

 **BLAAR!**

Mega Man's face carved in an imprint as soon as it hit the ground. Cygnus Wing smirked condescendingly as she walked over to the side, "Poor widdle devil. Just one spark of light is enough to make you dizzy." Mega Man staggered back to his feet, finding it hard for himself stay in place.

 **CLANG!**

A hard, metal and concrete object collided against his skull, the force enough to shatter his helmet as it vanished in a green haze. Mega Man was forced on knees, his vision starting to fail. His sight was blurry, almost turning red. Almost as if blood was getting in his eyes.

Actually, that's exactly what happened. Mega Man felt around his face, an open gash on his right side. Looking down on his hand, he could see his the fingers of his blue gloves painted in red blood.

"Netto," Omega-Xis grunted, already sensing the pain his host was feeling, "I can't... hold on to the EM Wave Change... much longer..."

"Just... a minute..." Mega Man wheezed, slowly standing back up. Cygnus Wing turned him back around, throwing a duo of slaps at his face. Blood spat out of his mouth. He clenched his fist to throw a punch, but Cygnus Wing smirked as she caught it in her hands. She kneed him in the stomach, punched him in the face, and headbutted him in the skull.

His vision started to get worse. He didn't even know where he was anymore. He felt himself getting dropped again, and footsteps walking off again. He heard something getting torn out from the ground. The footsteps walked back to him again, with something blunt and heavy getting held over him.

Omega-Xis acted quickly, rising up and grabbing the weapon in his jaws. "Now!"

Using what strength he had left, Mega Man rose to his feet and spun, throwing the weapon back at her, "TEERRIIAAA!" The weapon slammed, smashing her backward and making her bounce against the smoldering car. He felt his strength leave him again, dropping to his knees and the weapon being abandoned.

"Have to... get out of here..." Mega Man groaned, dragging himself on the ground. His vision was returning slightly, and he could see himself crawling up onto the top of the trench made from their decent. He climbed to the top, trying to see where exactly he was. He saw something else.

Cygnus Wing casually dragged a burning car door behind her, walking like someone who was out shopping. And then she threw it like and ultimate frisbee thrower. The door knocked Mega Man off his legs and spinning in the air. Red light charged in her hands before she fired beams of holy light, striking him and sending him flying high and over. He crashed and tumbled across the rooftop, collapsing in a heap. His breathing was becoming hoarse. His face was bruised and beaten, the cut on his head was getting worse, there was swelling over his left eye, and there was a nasty black spot under his mouth from the blood. His EM Wave Change was slowly fading in and out, losing power.

Cygnus Wing landed onto the roof after him, striding up to him as he struggled to force himself back up. "You don't scare me..." he panted, his Wave Change still fading.

"I think I probably should," Cygnus Wing replied, holding her hand at her side, "Are you that determined to beat me?"

"Better believe it," Mega Man said, finally managing to stand back to his feet. He was still weak, and it felt like he could give way at any time. "After what you did to my mom... to everyone else on this world... and to the scientists on that space station you blew up!"

"The space station?" Cygnus Wing wondered in surprised.

"I had to put the pieces together," Mega Man answered, "It exploded months ago and then you guys showed up. It only made perfect sense that you were the ones responsible for the incident. It wasn't an accident or an error that caused it to go up the way it did. The only logical explanation is that it was attacked by an outside party. Moreover, sponsors and megacorporations from all over pitched in for the project to be built and there were scientists from different parts of Earth that volunteered. A terrorist attack then? Maybe, but I followed that incident since it happened and there was no evidence of terrorists being involved. With everything else earthbound ruled out, that only leaves you and the FMians as the ones responsible!"

Cygnus Wing looked at him quietly as she tried to think. And then it hit her. "Oh, you mean THAT space station!" she replied, starting to smile. "It's true, I might've been there but it wasn't by my hand that your daddy was killed."

Mega Man blinked. "Why would you bring him up?"

Omega-Xis glared, "Cygnus, don't you dare!"

"That station was his, remember? He was up there when it blew up. I admit that I was part of the squad that caused what happened up there but I wasn't the leader. If you want to find who was really in charge the operation that took your father then try looking at your left hand."

Mega Man looked horrified. "What? Then you're telling me..." He looked down at his left arm...

...at Omega-Xis.

"Under the orders of King Cepheus, Omega-Xis lead a squad of FMians to attack the Elysium!" Cygnus Wing explained. "And during the assault, Omega-Xis attacked a human named Daigo Kusanagi!" Cygnus Wing grinned as she pointed, "In other words, you've been bonded with your father's murderer the whole time and you were too stupid to even know it!"

"Netto..." Omega-Xis began.

"Omega-Xis, she's lying, right? Tell me it isn't true! Tell me you didn't kill my dad!"

"Netto...I'm sorry."

That was an admission. Netto could not believe it but what Cygnus Wing said was true then...then Omega-Xis was the reason his father was dead. Mega Man's body flickered even more as his EM Wave Change destabilized further. Cygnus Wing grinned at the sight of this as she grabbed Netto by his throat and dragged him to the edge of the building. He did not even put up a fight; the shock was too much for him.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Netto Kusanagi, but I'll have to cut this one night stand short!"

Cygnus Wing held Netto over the edge and dropped him. She watched as he plummeted to the ground with a look of glee spread across her face.

"NETTOOOOOOOOO!" Omega-Xis screamed.

A deafening boom exploded as soon as contact was made. The dust settled, and Netto was engraved in the pavement bruised, bloody, and unresponsive. After a few seconds, his armor disappeared. Even if Netto did survive that fall due to his devil physiology, it seemed that his trust and faith in Omega-Xis were broken much more.

 **HONK-HONK!**

Cygnus Wing watched as a food truck skidded to a halt by the crater. Her eyes narrowed as she picked up demonic energy coming from the truck. The Gremory peerage was here. They wouldn't be much trouble.

The truck came to a stop in front of Netto's body and the back opened up. The moment Shuko saw the state of him, her face twisted in horror. "Oh my God, Netto!" Shuko cried as she saw her son lying, broken in the crater. He was injured; he might even be dead. She ran out the truck and dropped down to him, cradling his body in her arms. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Wake up. Please wake up! It's going to be fine!" She feeling she felt when lost her husband still fresh in her mind, she could not bear to lose her son too.

Rias felt her heart clench as she stepped out of the truck. The look of her torn up body of her servant was so horrifying. She has prepared herself to feel the worst, but she didn't feel prepared enough. Akeno had her hand over her mouth, shocked at the brutality. Yuuto looked guilty, silently cursing himself for not being able to do anything. Tears were welling up in both Asia and Lala's eyes as they caught sight of the beaten boy they both shared affections for. Even the usually stoic Koneko looked stricken. Even Kat and Leo were struck speechless by the state Netto was in.

"Get him in the truck quick! We need to get him to a hospital!" Kat exclaimed.

"There's no need for that! I can heal him!" Asia said, stepping up.

"Asia-chan?" Shuko asked as Asia knelt down beside Netto. The blonde ex-nun caressed her crush's face. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and a look of determination replaced her expression of grief. She called on Twilight Healing's power and put her hands over Netto.

Shuko watched in amazement as Asia's hands began to shine with a soothing glow that spread all over Netto's body. It felt warm, comforting, like nothing she had experienced. In something that she could only describe as beyond science, Netto's injuries vanished from his face. Even so, he didn't wake up.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Shuko asked.

"I was able to heal his injuries, but he's still too exhausted from the fight," Asia answered. "I don't know when he'll wake up."

Shuko turned back to her son, softly pulling away his bangs from his face, "Netto, sweetie? Please, wake up," Shuko pleaded.

"How touching..."

The group looked up and tensed. Cygnus Wing descended from the sky, looking down at them with a bored look. "It's so touching that I could gag."

Rias growled, as her hands lit with red light, "Raynare... I'm going to turn you into ashes for this!"

"My, my, princess. Did I strike a nerve since I played so roughly with your little Pawn?" the fallen angel/alien hybrid smirked. "You plan on doing something about it?"

"Not just her," said Kat as she stepped forward, her Heat Gun leveled at Cygnus Wing. "I'm in the mood for some fried chicken."

"I prefer my chicken medium rare, sliced thinly," Leo added, stepping next to his sister as he pulled out his sword. He was soon joined by the others. Yuuto had drawn his own sword. Beside him, Koneko was cracking her knuckles. Even though she wasn't with any weapon of her own, Lala joined in. She could fight well enough on her own. Finally, Akeno was with them as her hands crackled with electricity.

Rias looked at their gathered allies, "Netto did not give up until the very end. This is our city, our world. Do you think we are going to back down and let you aliens destroy it?"

"Such heroic nonsense..." Cygnus Wing sneered at the children. "You think you're all so tough since you have me outnumbered. You seem to have forgotten that the boy is the only one out of all of you that can hold his own against holy light, and look at what happened to him? None of you stand a chance."

"Then what about me?" a voice whispered behind her.

Suddenly, a magic glyph appeared under Cygnus Wing. Looking down in shock, a wave of black flames suddenly exploded out from the sides of the glyph. She looked around in shock, realizing she was trapped. "Hellfire!?"

"One of the few things that can really hurt you," she turned around to other figure floating right behind her. His arms folded as if he was sitting with his legs crossed and his cape fluttering in the air as he levitated, Jason Mikkelsen stared at Cygnus Wing with a glare. "If anything holy can harm devils, than anything that's unholy will be just as effective on angels and fallen angels. That's maths."

The group down below looked up both in surprise and relief. The didn't expect the young mage to appear, but they weren't complaining about the sudden rescue. Cygnus Wing simply sneered. "Yeah, it is effective against fallen angels... but I'm not just a fallen angel anymore, am I?" Wind surged through her hands as she clapped them together and squeezed them against the hellfire cage. To Jason's surprise, instead of getting burned cut through the cage and completely snuffed it out with a large gust of wind. Jason grunted as he shielded himself from the gust, holding his arm against his face. "I don't have time for you, mage boy!" Cygnus Wing shouted, a spear of light appearing in her hand.

Purple shots of magic energy shot at Cygnus Wing from nowhere, knocking her senseless. The first shot knocked her on her head. The second struck her shoulder, making her drop her spear. Then many shots struck her knocking her into a building side, where an imprint was left with her body.

"Nyaa~," another voice cooed. Sitting coyly on a streetlamp was Kuroka, her finger slowly dimming, "Not today, angel-chan~," she said with a proud smirk on her face.

Cygnus Wing snarled as she levitated from her impact zone, her eyes starting to gleam with power. "OK... I've tried to be nice about it, but that's not going to work now, is it? Fine, if I have to be a bitch to get what I want, then that's how it's going to be! _Galaxy Advance!"_

With those two words spoken, Cygnus Wing's namesakes suddenly began to grow and expand tenfold. Countless feathers began to appear all around her, stretching through the entire street block. To everyone seeing this, she looked like the tail of a peacock.

 _ **Multi Zeus Thunderstrike - Million Feathers of the Sky Father**_

"According to Greek legends, Zeus took the form of a swan to seduce and bed a human woman as revenge to a man who insulted him. Ironically, that would result in the demigod Perseus," Cygnus Wing said, "And quite fittingly, this Galaxy Advance of mine is based on the King of Olympus' might and ferocity." She grinned, "Now, like a thunderbolt, I will strike all of you down."

Jason grimaced, diving down before the group as he quickly performed a hand sign. "Pardon me, but it seems that our welcome has run out." Kuroko quickly joined his side as he slammed his palm on the ground, a magic circle large enough to fit everyone. The truck too. As this was going about, the feathers glowed in ominous red before they pointed at the targets. All at once, the feathers shot down and a golden orb encircled around the passengers.

There was a blinding flash of light, enough to be seen from miles away. As soon as it vanished, all Cygnus Wing could see was a large sinkhole where the collective group once stood.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever: I think I've done a better job with this chapter than the other recent ones. Aside from some roadblocks here and there, this was one of more flesh out chapters in my opinion. But what do you guys think? Leave reviews and let me know.**


	23. Black Burn

**Star Force DxD**

 **By Tailsmo4ever**

 **23rd Contact: Black Burn**

 **Minutes after the alien siege began...**

There was an office that would be better described as a laboratory which had several unfinished machines lined along the sides of the large room. In the middle of the room, there was a young man that sat at his desk watching a holographic screen, leaning over his hand. He was undeniably handsome, given his heritage. With his light blue eyes, green hair that was combed neatly backward, and stylish green robe, he gave himself an aura of mystery and intelligence.

Ajuka Beelzebub reviewed every recording there was on the Rating Game between the Gremory Peerage and the Phenex Peerage. More specifically he reviewed the battles that Rias' Pawn, Netto Kusanagi, fought in. Scattered all over his desk were notes and files on what he found. Ajuka might've been a devil, a being of the occult, but he was also a man of science. And as such he was intrigued by the alien abilities shown by the young halfling. More so, he was fascinated by the Star Promotion that the boy displayed. Normal Promotions gave Pawn servants the abilities of all other servants for a short amount of time. This new Star Promotion amplified these abilities and then some. According to his master, this was due to coming into contact with forces beyond any known world. If that was true, then where did it come from? And are there any more like him? A lot of devil families wanted to know. It was obvious to know why.

The crimson magic circle of the Gremory family glowed behind him. It shined bright light before dimming, leaving Sirzechs in its place. "You called me, Ajuka?"

Ajuka smiled as he swiveled around his chair. "Yeah, Sirzechs. Glad you could come. There is something I need to show you." He waved his hand, projecting a data page of Netto along with his Evil Pieces. Sirzechs looked at the data with interest.

"The data page on Netto-kun's Evil Pieces?" Sirzechs mused.

"Indeed they are. Since your sister's Rating Game I've conducted some research on his Evil Pieces," Ajuka confirmed. "And you won't believe what I found." The screen shifted to four pawn pieces, but what was different about them is that they were in different colors and emulating specific elements. An orange one with flames flickering around it, a green one with the wind and leaves swirling around it, a cyan one with ice breezing around, but the last one was what concerned both Devil Kings. It was glowing in pure rainbow-like energy and seemed to give off an ominous hum.

"The pawn pieces have..."

Ajuka nodded slowly. "Yes, the pieces have begun to mutate."

The Crimson Satan was stunned at the sudden development and asked, "But how? Mutation Pieces only appear when an appointed King gets their pieces. That shouldn't even happen for a Pawn."

Ajuka just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "They aren't quite Mutation Pieces per se. However, I have to assume that there was an external source responsible for this change. Being introduced to a new variable was likely what caused the change."

Sirzechs gave him a look, sighing as he said, "So in other words, you didn't overhaul the system because you wanted to see what would happen." A relaxed smile appeared on his face as he continued, "Then again, it's thanks to that external source that Ria-tan managed to win her first Rating Game and avoided her marriage with Riser."

"Quite right, but we're getting off topic. I went on ahead and looked for any source where Netto's 'Star Promotion' might have come from. Here is what I found." Ajuka waved his hand to summon a viewing window for the both of them to see.

"Leo, Pegasus, and Dragon? The communication satellites?" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. He was familiar with them. The satellites were what allowed humanity to advance in the way they did. So advanced that it sped up the time of technological achievements from couple centuries to a matter of several years before the three factions took notice. The fallen angels and devils weren't concerned about this thinking that humanity might've found something life-changing. The Heaven Faction though was split 50/50 as far as they were able to tell.

"That's right," Ajuka nodded. "Do you remember the satellite I built? The Morning Star?"

"Sure do," Sirzechs replied, "You had our servants secretly launch it into space so that devils living among the humans would be able to access the undernet."

"I also created it because I wanted to keep an eye on those communication satellites and see how they managed to advance human technology so quickly. I went to look at the recordings after I found the origin of Netto-kun's powers. This is what happened on the night before your sister's Rating Game."

Ajuka cleared off all the images except the Netto's profile page and showed a video of the Satellites movements. What shocked Sirzechs was how the three satellites were formed in a triangular formation and sent a multi-colored beam of light below. He looked at the satellites' target, Japan itself. "Those are man-made satellites, right? Aren't they people operating from within them?"

Ajuka shook his head. "No, it's unlikely that anyone was inside of the satellites. For one reason or another, no human has ever stepped foot inside the satellites since they were launched. The controls for them are in a Satellite Outpost Center stationed within Kodama City. However, I did suspect that there might have been people inside at first, so I used Morning Star to perform a scan for possible life forms." Another screen popped up and it showed vibration lines beeping. With each pulse, there were sounds of throbbing beats, enough to make Sirzechs think that his ears were somehow deceiving him.

Sirzechs widened his eyes at this. "Are those heartbeats?"

Ajuka nodded his head. "Yes, and from the frequencies, these aren't the heartbeats of humans. Whatever is living inside those satellites isn't human….I don't think it's even considered from this world even."

Sirzechs turned to Ajuka in surprise. "Not from this world? As in alien life?"

"Not just alien. I believe there are beings even beyond our comprehension within those constructions." Ajuka stared at the video when Netto changed into Mega Man. "But just think about it. The EM Wave Change really is marvelous. A transformation that turns living matter into EM Waves, something that even devils didn't think was possible. I've seen a lot of bizarre things in my long time life but this is a first for me."

Sirzechs chuckled. "If anything, EM Wave Change can be easily matched with the Sacred Gears since they can grant power to humans just as it can with devils. Perhaps they can go head-to-head with a Balance Breaker. A transformation that gives unbelievable powers to the user that can turn the world around."

"That I can agree with."

What they were at was a new type of devil. Not a reincarnated devil or a super devil. But an entirely new devil that has powers unlike anything they've ever seen. It made them wonder what kind of growth the Pawn of Rias Gremory would have once he got promoted to Mid-Class or even High-Class had gone through.

Then, a red magic circle appeared cutting off their thoughts. Grayfia was there with a look of concern. "Sirzechs-sama, we have a problem."

Noticing the panic looked on his Queen's face, he turned serious. "What is it, Grayfia?"

She closed her eyes as she calmed down slightly, and opened them again as she gave the news. "Rias-ojousama has reported that the FMians has begun their attack on the human world. All territories have become ravaged by virus attacks," both Devil Kings wore grim expressions from her announcement, glancing at each other, "I'm afraid... the invasion has begun."

* * *

Kodama has, to put bluntly, seen better days.

Because of the overabundance of cosmic and electromagnetic energy, white particles had now begun to spread throughout the town like drifting snow. The line between the real world and the Wave World had thinned as the yellow Wave Roads could be seen zigzagging in the air with a swarm of viruses still buzzing around. Buildings had collapsed and many of them were in utter disarray. The empty roads were cracked from battles, fires lingering in and out. There were very few cars that were fortunate enough to not be smashed. The rest were either flipped over, were crushed, sliced, or burned. Virus marched along the streets and flew around buildings, aimlessly looking for more targets. One of the viruses detected life forms hiding out in an electronics store. Without thinking, they flew downward to phase through the ceiling.

For their trouble, they immediately got electrocuted by a wireframe surrounding the store before they glitched out of reality.

Inside the store, Shuko looked over a large pad in her hands as readings of energy levels steadily rose and fell. "Looks like we're safe for now," Shuko nodded, sighing in relief. "The virus jammer I installed is working just fine. At least now we can recuperate without worrying about any unwelcome guests."

"That's some relief," said Rias calmly.

"The only downside is that thanks to the jammer all our Transers and cell phones are blocked out," Shuko continued. "Then again with all the EM interference, I doubt communications will be of much use anyway."

The Gremory Peerage, along with Leo, Kat, and Shuko, hid in the store so that they could find time to recover and work on a new plan. With them, the Sitri Peerage, along with the Furfur Peerage, also hid out. As for Netto, he was lying on a futon which they had found in the store's storage room. It was very unnerving for them to see him lying unconscious the way he did. They did not have to worry about food. Leo and Kat's fridge was fully stocked. It would not last them for long, but it would be enough for now. The twins did make a living out of serving people out of their truck so they had enough to feed an army for a day at least.

"Those weird particles weren't there before when we were out fighting," Saji said, peeking through a window as he chewed on a hot dog. "What are those? Some kind of alien spores?" His eyes went wide as soon as he said this, realizing what it could mean, "Wait, we aren't going to mutate or something like that since we've been exposed, are we?"

"Those are Hawking Radiation particles," Shuko replied helpfully.

"Hawking Radiation?" Asia asked, "What's that?"

"They are named after the British physicist Stephen Hawking since he was the one to discover them," Sona answered, "Basically, those particles are made up of electromagnetic energy and are generated by black holes thanks to the quantum effects near the event horizon."

"Very good, Sona-chan," Shuko nodded, "However, due to the overexposure of electromagnetic caused by this invasion, gravity is slowly losing its grip and space/time is being warped around us. Electromagnetic wave energy is one of the most important things that make space what it is and for it to be twisted in the way that it is that's not a good thing. My theory is that, due to the mass amounts of invaders having bodies of electromagnetic waves, the line between our world and the EM Wave World is starting to weaken."

"...You lost me after 'Stephen Hawking'," said Saji blankly.

"The EM Waves are turning physical," Koneko deadpanned, eating a chocolate ice cream bar. "And our planet is terraforming to suit the FMians."

Saji paled. "Alright, now I regret knowing."

Sitting alone in the corner of the store was Jason, eating a burger of his own. The tall second-year had not been seen in awhile, not since the Gremorys' encounter with UNIT. He had, as far as they were able to tell, gone with Koneko's sister Kuroka to whatever team she was with. It was a close shave that he arrived when he did, as it was his teleportation that saved them from Cygnus Wing's Galaxy Advance. Although considering Koneko's sister, who was sleeping on the shelf above him in a literal catnap, they had reasons to be suspicious.

"Admittedly, you have our thanks for getting us out of there," Sona began, walking up to the magician as she eyed him suspiciously, "But what brings you back after a long absence?"

Jason looked up at her with one closed, "I heard about what was happening in the city, so I hightailed my way over here. I live here too just so you know, Prez."

"And that woman over there?" She knew well enough about Kuroka. Rias told her as much.

"She was worried about her kid sister. I know about the price on her head, but that isn't the issue right now. What is an issue is the massive invasion on our heads. What exactly are these aliens after?"

"It's something called an Andromeda Key," Luciana replied. "We don't know what it is, but it's supposed to be connected to some kind of doomsday weapon. And only Omega-Xis knows anything more about it."

"Omega-Xis?" Jason blinked, "I think I heard Kusanagi mention that name once... He's one of the aliens? Where is he?"

Rias went quite. After they relocated to the store, Omega-Xis had helped settled down Netto as carefully as possible. And then after that, he suddenly beamed out of his Transer and into one the circuitry of the store without saying another word. Either their defeat against Cygnus Wing affected him more than she realized it did, or something else happened that no one was aware of.

"Anyway, that aside," Shuko interrupted, her voice turning into that of a stern mother, "What exactly has Netto been doing? Is he really the same vigilante from the news?"

"He is," Asia confirmed. At this point, trying to hide anything else from her was pointless.

"And so he's been fighting those dangerous things for weeks now? And this happens? And you all knew?"

"We never meant to hide it from you," Asia stammered. "Well, we didn't know what to do about it ourselves." She fidgeted slightly as she fiddled with her hands, "It... it seemed like a good idea because he was the only one who could fight the viruses out in the open."

"We have the Satalia Police for that," Shuko pointed out.

"There are still the FMian's though," Yuuto pointed out, "They weren't able to do much of anything against them. Netto-kun, on the other hand, was very effective."

"Don't talk like it's not a big deal!" Shuko exclaimed, causing the bishounen to flinch, "He's just a boy who just started high school! He isn't soldier material! None of you are solder material!" Her lips trembled as she palmed her head, trying to calm herself down. "I... I just can't look at him like that again. Not again..."

Rias blinked at the words, _'Again...?'_ she wondered to herself.

"We don't have a choice in the matter, unfortunately," said Sona. "This city was given to us and it's our duty to protect it."

"You're only teenagers," Shuko disagreed. "And what do you mean the city was 'given' to you? How did you all get involved with this?" Generally, the supernatural world was a secret to most people in the world. It was known, of course, but it was normally dismissed as superstition in this day and age.

The sound of a small groan interrupted the argument before anything else to be given away. Netto sat up from the futon he rested on, rubbing his head. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Hearing him waking up from unconsciousness, his friends quickly looked over at him. His main club members quickly rushed to his side, his mother closest to them. "Net! You're alright!" Rias exclaimed in relief.

"Goodness, you gave us a real fright," Akeno added, an easy smile on her face.

"Where are we?" Netto asked, a groggy voice in his throat. He looked over to his side, blinking in surprise at the site of his mother, "Wait, mom?"

"We escaped into a store," Shuko told him. "It was thanks to your friends that we got in here so safely."

"Yo, Kusanagi," Jason finally spoke up with a wave of his hand, "Finally awake, eh?"

"Huh? Mikkelsen-senpai?" Netto recognized in surprised, "You're here?"

"Surprised to see me, are you?" Jason scoffed humorously, "I guess it makes sense. It was a while since our last meeting, and it did end pretty abruptly."

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Netto asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jason remarked, "The city's in danger and I have a duty to protect it."

"You're using that word again. 'Duty'," Shuko frowned. "Why do you kids feel so responsible for what's happening?"

Jason winced slightly. Of all people, there had to be a "muggle" among them who didn't understand the on-goings of the supernatural realm and how things went there. "That is to say-"

"Nevermind," Shuko sighed, fully aware that she wasn't going to get the answer she was looking for, "I will come back to you later." She looked over back to Netto and brushed back his bangs, "Netto, how are you doing? From the look of that crater, we saw you must've taken a big fall."

"Um... yeah," Netto nodded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll survive. I'm fine mom, honest."

Shuko gave a small smile, a trembling fist clenching at her coat, "That's good..." She gave his hard a small ruffle, "We're going to have a talk about this once this is all over, you and I."

"Um... yeah," Netto replied slowly. It was then when his mind started to turn gears as he remembered what happened. He remembered fighting Cygnus Wing and then what she said...what she said about his dad and Omega-Xis.

' _You've been bonded with your father's murderer the whole time and you were too stupid to even know it!'_

His eyes snapped opened as he quickly flipped opened his Transer. He frowned. There was no alien inside of it.

"If you're wondering about Omega-Xis, he helped us get you to safety," Rias explained. "And then he suddenly just left. We don't know where he is."

"Is that so?" Netto frowned bitterly.

"He... told me everything," Shuko said hesitantly.

Netto's eyes turned to his mother, surprised.

"He told me about Mega Man, the devils, everything that has been going on these past few weeks," she said seriously. "The alien bits I can buy, but you being a devil now? Is that even possible?"

Netto's eyes fidgeting nervously, standing up as he fitted his Visualizers on his eyes. "I'll... I'll explain everything later. But now I need to find Omega-Xis."

"I can't allow that," Rias said seriously, "You took a big fall and Asia hasn't completely healed you yet. I need to be at full strength."

"I need to find him right now!" Netto exclaimed. "He might've been the one who killed dad!"

Everyone gasped and went silent when they heard that, and Shuko's eyes widened considerably from the news.

"Netto," Shuko started slowly, "What did you just say?"

"Dad... he didn't disappear," Netto answered sadly, looking away. "He was killed... by Omega-Xis. He led the FMians in the attack on the Elysium."

"But that can't be possible!" Asia denied, but she had doubts. "Can it?"

Omega-Xis was secretive. He might've saved all their lives, and helped them numerous times, but he never truly trusted them. In fact, he only went along with everything since it meant he could protect himself.

"That lying bastard," Koneko growled. He pretended to be their comrade, but he was keeping such a big secret from them.

"Netto, how do you know this?" Rias asked, looking dubious.

"Cygnus...Raynare told me," he answered.

"And you believe her?"

"Omega-Xis didn't deny it!"

"But did you give him a chance to explain."

"Then I need to talk to him and find out for myself!" He didn't say another word as he turned and ran to a doorway with stairs leading upwards. He slammed it behind him, the loud bang waking up Kuroka from her catnap.

"How can this be? That doesn't make any sense at all!" Shuko exclaimed, getting up to follow him. A hand quickly gripped her shoulder, stopping her in place.

"Let him go," Shuko looked behind her, Akeno looking back at her with a calm expression. "He's... in a dark place right now." Akeno's eyes looked away, a hint of familiar grief glinting from them. "I'll talk to him. Trust me."

* * *

The door to the rooftop opened as Netto forced himself through. Around him, particles of white energy glimmered around him and the Wave Roads in the sky looked much thicker than normal. He ignored the abnormalities going around on around him, seeing the alien looking over the cityscape in the horizon.

"You don't need the Visualizer to see me right now, kid," Omega-Xis said, not bothering to turn around. "The planet's has gotten so twisted that electromagnetic waves are becoming visible to the naked eye."

Netto pulled his goggles down to his neck. Bewildered, he saw to his surprise that Omega-Xis, along with the Wave Road above them, was still very visible. Sucking his breath through his nose, Netto's gaze turned serious as he strode over. "We have to talk, Omega-Xis."

Omega-Xis sighed as he turned around, "It's about the space station, isn't it?"

"I wanna know. For real this time," Netto said, not even skirting around the question as he stopped just a couple of feet before him. "Is it true that you were the one who led the other FMians in the attack on the space station? Did you really do it?"

Omega-Xis didn't even try to hide it, "Yeah, it's true. I was the one who started it," he nodded slowly.

"What?"

"I was the captain of the attack squad," Omega-Xis explained. "If you hate me for that, I won't complain. But..."

"But what!?" Netto questioned. Behind them in the door, the Occult Research Club peered through as they spied on the conversation. "But what happened on the space station?!" Netto demanded. "My dad was there in case you forgot! What did you do!?"

Omega-Xis grunted as he turned his head, "Let's stop. I'm done with this topic."

Netto's fist clenched as his teeth gritted, his eyes flickering blue as his anger started to swell. "There you go being all secretive again. You did kill my dad, didn't you? That's why you aren't saying anything!"

Omega-Xis, the FMian he thought he could trust. He thought he was his friend, but all this time the FMian had been hiding such a big secret from him. He'd been lying to him all this time.

How could he trust him after all this?

Netto clutched his arm as he slowly as he trembled, blue sparks flying wildly from his forehead. "We are done, Omega-Xis. You get me? We're finished. I don't want to ever want to see your face again!"

"Netto!" Akeno exclaimed, stepping out from the doorway. Netto looked back, surprised that he was being listened on. Omega-Xis simply frowned.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing I can do if you don't trust me anymore. We're only together for a short time. But you know, Netto, I was raised to be a bloodthirsty savage on planet FM, but you've taught me one human emotion that I can understand. That thing you call 'bonds' or something like that."

Netto gasped as he bit back his lower lip, trying to fight back his tears, much to his failure.

"But I guess I was wrong," Omega-Xis frowned. "See ya." He took one last glance at him, and then the Occult Research Club, before vanishing in a haze of green. His shoulders slumped, Netto turned and went back inside.

"Netto-kun," Akeno started, but Netto ignored her as he walked by.

She did not see the tears in his eyes.

Once inside, he placed his hand against the wall. He gritted his teeth and then yelled out a curse.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he slammed the wall with his fist. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He kept punching the wall in frustration and exasperation, the exterior slowly starting to crack apart.

Omega-Xis, the one who he had bonded with all this time, was the one who killed his father. How was he supposed to wrap his mind around that fact? With the FMians on the loose, they would need Mega Man's power, but Netto could no longer trust Omega-Xis to form Mega Man.

That was not Netto's only concern right now. There was his mom. Now she knew he was Mega Man. She knew he was a devil. And now she got dragged into this mess. She was just a normal woman and a scientist; she was not exactly made to handle this and yet now she had become aware of the supernatural world. He would need to tell her everything, everything he had hidden from her and about the lies he had told her to keep his secret.

He was also worried about the other friends. They might he expert hackers, but this went way beyond what they could handle. Netto had the advantage of his devil powers and his bond with Omega-Xis, which was all but severed since their disastrous confrontation with Cygnus Wing. They might have Mami to look out for them, but even so, the female magician was just one girl and there was an army of viruses, led by a group of savage FMians who would gladly plunge the world into chaos and destruction.

"Netto-kun," Akeno called and Netto turned to look at her.

"Sempai..." Netto frowned.

"Are you OK?" she asked, gently caressing his face. She might be playful, but now was not the time for her usual mischief. Even if it could sometimes cut the tension, there was a time and place for it.

"I...no..." Netto sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be. I mean, you heard Omega-Xis, right? He killed my dad."

"Did he say he did?" Akeno asked. She remembered the conversation. Oh, Omega-Xis admitted he did attack the station Netto's dad was on, but he never actually confirmed that he had killed Netto's father. It was like he was evading, trying to avoid giving out all the details, but allowing Netto to come up with his own conclusion.

"If he didn't, why would he dodge the question?" Netto replied.

"Regret," Akeno concluded. "If he really did kill your father, then why would he go out of his way to get you out of danger? Perhaps he feels guilty so he does not want to talk about it." It was natural for people, FMians like Omega-Xis included, to want to avoid painful memories. Maybe that was the last straw and the incident caused Omega-Xis to turn his back on his own kind. He might've been a soldier, but he probably never wanted to kill non-combatants, even if they were humans.

"It almost sounds like you're speaking from experience," Netto said idly. "You knew someone who did that to you?"

Akeno took a deep breath. Yes, she did know, but she was not ready to talk about _him_ yet and what he had done, or what he had failed to do. "Let's just say I've seen things like this happen," Akeno said cryptically. "Anyway, we should rejoin the others. They're having a planning meeting right now."

"I suppose we need a plan to get out of this alive," Netto said. Akeno rubbed his back soothingly, and then playfully smacked his butt. "Hey!" he blushed brightly, jumping in reflex.

"Needed to bring you out of the funk. Don't be negative, fufu~," she teased with a wink, her usual smile and giggle returning.

"Y-yeah," Netto nodded shyly, rubbing his ass. He just made it too easy for her.

* * *

Netto and Akeno returned as everyone else was already trying to figure out what to do next. Without Omega-Xis, their chances had gotten much slimmer. But no one was in the mood to be talking about that right now. It's never a good idea to dwell on negative feelings when facing a crisis. "Alright, is there anyone we can talk to that can help us?" Shuko asked.

"Well, there's UNIT," Rias confessed hesitantly. She really did not trust the organization since the last time they met. Their hospitality was a bit lacking.

"UNIT has already been deployed, most likely," Shuko pointed out. "I highly doubt they'll sit on their hands with all this going on. Any other ideas?"

"Pray?" Jason quipped. His statement received glares from the devils who did not respond well to prayers.

"How can they be beating us?" Koneko asked. "We've beaten these FMians before."

"Now they're organized, Koneko-chan," Akeno said softly. "They might've been easy to beat individually, but now they're working together with a capable leader at the helm."

"I remember Omega-Xis saying that FMians grow stronger through fighting powerful opponents," Rias added. "It worked well for Netto while he was Mega Man, but it seems like the same thing applies in reverse. Not to mention that it seems they've copied a few abilities from their hosts. They're much more cunning than we gave them credit for."

"Don't dwell on past regrets, nya," Kuroka advised. "No good comes from it.."

"And right now, this looks like we're at an End of the World scenario," Kat said. "So we need to do something about that."

"We need to figure out a plan. We need a way to survive this somehow," suggested Jason. "Rias, have you called your brother?"

"I did contact him, but he and the other Satan's are preoccupied," answered Rias. "He said that there are large viruses attacking his territory in China. The other Satans are off dealing with the viruses in their own territories. Don't forget that this outbreak isn't just going on in Japan, but all over the world as we speak."

"So, no help from the Maou Sirzech Lucifer, huh? Then we're on our own," said Jason. He turned his gaze to the twins. He never expected them to be part of this, at least not as fighters. They were just a couple of siblings who ran a food truck, but he knew there was something more to them, more than meets the eye. It was in their aura and how they faced the weirdness surrounding them. They felt... godly, nearly divine. And judging by their weapons and suits, they definitely were prepared for something like this. Those suits and weapons also looked like they were made for them. Were they working for UNIT? The tech they had would lead credence to that.

"It looks like our best course of action would be to confront the FMians directly then," Sona decided. "It may be dangerous but it's all we have. They are the ones controlling the viruses. If they're beaten, then the outbreak ends."

"There should at least be some way to locate them, right?" Leo remarked. "The FMians may be made up of electromagnetic energy, but with the way things are right now finding them is going to be quite the chore."

"That... is another story altogether," Sona admitted.

* * *

While most of Kodoma was empty, there was still the Satellite Control Outpost that was up and running. The workings inside were struggling feverishly to get connections operational again. Most of the communications have gone offline because of the siege, and it was a race to get everything back online. Each one was working over holo computers with multiple monitors hovering in front of their faces.

"Lines Z4 and X8 have returned to functioning order," the head operator announce, his fingers jumping over the keyboard connected to a large holographic screen. "Have lines R11 and BN6 come back online yet?"

"BN6 is back online... now," another operator spoke up. "Now assessing PF2. Passcode B42A5D54E2C531 has been accepted."

"Good, I need a relay and wire back to connection A. I need this done yesterday!" the head operator ordered. Much to his increasing distress, the Outpost's sirens suddenly began to wail. "What was that? Someone talk to me!"

"Sir, we have several waves of EM energy closing in on us!" the next operator reported, looking over the readouts on his screen. "They're closing in fast! They're most likely the FMians!"

"What?" the head operator frowned, "Up the security to Level Nine!"

"Changing security to Level Nine!" the other operators focused their efforts on the security, amplifying the system's power. To their surprise, however, all of the security's powers suddenly started to drop rapidly. Screens popped around them as grid power slowly vanished. "We have a problem! Our network has been breached!"

"They hacked our system?" the head operator grimace, "Unbelievable!"

"The EM energy is still coming!" another operator reported. He gasped as he looked up, "No wait! They're above us!"

Immediately after that, the ceiling blasted open. The operators all screamed and yelled as dust and rubble fell down below them. As the blast began to settle, the operators coughed and waved the dust away from their faces. As their eyes started to focus again, they saw six figures walking towards them, imposing.

"This area is now under the control of the FMians," Taurus Fire declared.

"That's right! We'll be under control of the satellites now, buku'!" Cancer Bubble sneered, snipping his pincers at them.

"And if you disagree..." Wolf Woods warned, a black hole opening in front of him. A pack of wolves leaped out of the hole and stalked over to the men, backing them up into the wall. "Go ahead and try us!"

The door to the room hissed open before Raynare stepped inside. "Well done. That went better than expected," she said, striding over to the main control monitor. "Alright now, the next step is to seize control of the three satellites. The humans won't be able to do a thing without communication."

"Why you... you really think you can get away with this?!" the head operator demanded. One of the wolves jumped in front of him and snarled, forcing him back against the wall.

"I believe I am going to get away with it," Raynare smirked at him, casually leaning over the controls, "And you're going to help me."

"Us? Help you?" the head operator frowned. At the moment it took him to blink, Raynare was suddenly in front of his face, causing him to recoil in shock, "Wah?!"

"Yes, you are," she cooed, circling her finger on his chest, "And if you do this thing for me, I'll make it worth your while~."

"Wah-aba..." the operator stuttered, trying not to lose himself from the pleasurable tingles he was experiencing. "Now I definitely can't do that! We have child protection laws in this country. There's no way I can do that to..."

"Did I ever say I was a child?" Raynare wondered, raising an eyebrow. "Alright then. Let me put it in another way." In a flash of light, she rested a red energy blade against his throat, "You either do whatever I say or being registered as a sex offender will be the least of your worries!"

* * *

"Hiya!"

"Take this!"

"Come on! That all you got?!"

"This way! This way!"

From a different section of the city, a pair of voices shouted loudly among the booms and explosions. A flaming blast erupted from the side of a building, a grandiose hole gaping out of it. Two figures stumbled out from the hole, shaking off the flames that lingered from their bodies.

"Wooo! That was fun!" Rei exclaimed, dusting off his tattered shirt, "I didn't think I'd have fun doing this."

"I feel so rejuvenated and I don't know why!" Reika added, stretching her arms behind her head. "I guess it's the adrenaline pumping!"

"Like when we played Biohazard VR X on Ultra Nightmare Mode?" When they played that game, the twins were way super into it. The violence of the game brought out something dark within them. It might have to with the fact Biohazard VR X also had a customize option where the player could put the faces of real people onto the zombies. Naturally, the twins put the faces of their bullies on the zombies. Reika normally didn't like anything that was remotely scary or creepy, but it was because of that feature that she was motivated into delivering perfect headshots.

"Oh yeah, but way better!" Reika beamed with a sharp nod, twirling the crowbar in her hand. "You think there's more of those things hanging around?" Reika almost seemed too eager to fight some viruses.

"Who knows, most likely," Rei said, holding his bat over his shoulders. "But you know, we might need to figure out a way out of this mess don't you think?"

"Huh...? Oh yeah, right," Reika agreed, blinking liking she was coming back to her senses. "So, where to, bro?"

"Hm..." Rei muttered, looking around. "I guess for now we better find Yokoshima and see if he's OK. If we're lucky we might run into Netto too. Hopefully Mami along the way too."

"Yeah, the more company the better. So-" Reika suddenly twitched and whirled around, her crowbar swinging. A beam bounced off and ricocheted off and exploded off on the side of a building.

"What the heck was that?!" Rei gawked.

"I don't know. Must've been another virus," Reika shrugged, her body relaxing as she stood up from the sudden defense.

"Actually that was me." The twins turned and they both see a humanoid creature with a laser gun in hand. The twins gawked at his appearance.

"Ok, who the heck are you supposed to be?" Rei asked, getting an unpleasant yet familiar vibe from the creature.

The alien pointed his gun at them. "I should be asking the questions, Terrans, like for one how was it that you managed to reflect my shot with such a flimsy stick?"

Reika raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh forget it, I don't have time for this," he said rudely as he made a shoo-ing motion with his other hand, "You're lucky that I'm on the clock right now. My boss is getting impatient so I don't really have the time to play with a pair youngins. I thought you were my targets for a moment anyway. My bad."

The twins looked at each other, feeling somewhat annoyed. Then they quickly did a double take as soon as they caught onto his words. "Hold on, target?" Reika question.

"Yeah. A brat with blue armor. Ya seen him?"

Blue armor? The only person they knew who had blue armor was... "Netto?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah, that's his name. But he goes by the name of 'Mega Man'. He also goes by the nickname 'Blue Bomber'. I haven't had much of a chance to go after him last time, but with the invasion going on this was too good of a chance to pass," Nackle confessed.

Reika and Rei narrowed their eyes. This guy was after their friend and not for any altruistic motives.

"And who wants to know, if you don't mind us asking?" Rei wondered.

"Not like it matters, but I was hired by someone who really wants him out of the picture. But I'm called Nackle, galactic bounty hunter, if you must know," Nackle remarked nonchalantly. For a bounty hunter, he was very talkative, not really caring to keep his business a secret. Besides, these were just a couple of Terrans. What could they do about it?

"Wait a minute, Nackle?" Rei asked. That name sounded familiar to Nackle. All of a sudden, it all came back to him and a boiling anger began to fill Rei. The anger soon bubbled into a rage that was almost ready to erupt. Nackle paid him no mind which served to be a mistake.

"It's YOU!" he roared, throwing his bat directly as Nackle's head. The steel object collided with a loud clang, spinning up into the air as the bounty hunter shouted in pain.

"Ow, hey! That actually hurt!?" Nackled cried.

"You fucking son of a fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Rei lunged. He charged at Nackle and a haymaker to the gut. He was sent flying and fell onto a car's hood.

Reika gaped, shocked from the sudden display of violence, "What are you doing?!"

"I heard about this guy from Mami-chan. He's the bastard that kidnaped her and nearly sold her off as a sex slave!" he spat through his teeth. Reika's eyes widened, stunned. They watched as Nackle slowly rises from the car and cracked his head and laughed.

"Mami-chan? You mean that mage girl with the big ass guns, literally and figuratively. Such a shame she had to escape. With that kind of body, she would've been sold for a hefty price," Nackle laughed. Reika snarled as her eyes grew dark, her hand gripping tightly on the crowbar tightening. Without realizing what she was doing, her body moved...

...and she was directly in front of Nackle.

"What the?!" Nackle gawked. Reika let out a savage roar and started swinging. Fast and hard, her swings turned into blurs that Nackle somehow swiveled past in an instant. He jumped back and shot his gun on her. She spun her crowbar, deflecting the shots as she chased after him.

"Terrans shouldn't be this strong! What the hell are you two!?" Nackle demanded, still retreating back as he continued firing.

"A pair of pissed off high schoolers, that's who!" Rei shouted, leaping over him as he grabbed his bat from the air. He swung down and cracked the pavement, forming a large crater with the impact.

Nackle hopped back, just barely avoiding the drop of the bat. But then Reika was behind him, clocking him with the crowbar. Nackle spun in place from the hit and Reika smashed him in the face with the crowbar. The force of the blow knocked Nackle off his feet and sent him spinning in the air before he landed on his back. He grunted as he staggered back to his feet, rubbing his head as the twins inched closer to him. "What the hell... this doesn't make any sense. The only others I've seen fight like that are..." then he stopped as it all dawned on him. He slowly chuckled, amused, before bursting out into a full blown laughter.

"What? What's so funny!?" Rei demanded.

"Now I get it!" Nackle laughed. "The way you two fight! The unexpected viciousness! The bloodlust I'm getting from you both!" Nackle cackled. "You two are just like me, aren't you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Rei questioned furiously. Had all the blows to the head caused Nackle to lose his marbles?

"Hehe, you don't get it? You don't know what I am? What _you_ are?" Nackle snickered, inching towards them. "We come from a race of bloodthirsty warriors who live only for conflict. Planets turn into wastelands in the midst of our battles! The whole galaxy trembles in fear at our name!"

Rei and Reika did not know what Nackle was going with this. They should be beating him up, but his words struck a chord and they were unable to do anything but stand and listen.

"We are the descendants of the Reyblood race, the Reyonyx!"

* * *

The Scarab had entered self-defense mode and had deployed its weapons. With its host unconscious, it was up to it to protect them.

The Scarab had awakened in the middle of a hostile invasion. These beings were identified as Electromagnetic Lifeforms. Normally, they would be invisible to the naked eye, but the atmosphere was so saturated in EM Waves that these beings were visible even without special visual equipment. The EM-lifeforms also proved hostile to the Scarab and its host.

When the Scarab had first latched onto its host, it had remained in a semi-dormant state. It used its time to accustom itself to its Terran host, learning what it could so that it could function effectively. It needed to know its host's strengths and also weaknesses so it could improve upon them.

It would seem that the Scarab's Terran host possessed a mental library of various weapons that he had seen in 'video games' and acquired via Battle Cards. While most of these weapons were impossible by Terran standards, they were easily replicated by the Scarab and it was a good thing too when the EM-lifeforms decided that its host was an ideal target.

The Scarab took control of its host, armoring him up and deploying the weapons it managed to scan from its host brains. First, the Scarab morphed the gauntlets into a pair of sonic wave cannons which appeared to disorient the EM-lifeforms, and then the Scarab turned the arms into a pair of miniguns, unleashing a payload of rapid-fire artillery.

When one of the larger, humanoid-looking, EM-lifeforms attacked with a club, the Scarab willed its host to dodge. The arms shifted, changing into a blade for the right and a hard light shield for the left. The EM-lifeform swung its club, which collided with the shield. The Scarab made its host dodge from another swing before throwing its host into the air. A pair of missile launchers grew out of the shoulder and launched mini-rockets at the EM-lifeform.

The EM-lifeforms were obliterated as they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke and fire. The Scarab scanned for any survivors and found none within its vicinity. It did, however, detect more not too far away and also life signs of terrestrial life. As these EM-lifeforms were labeled a threat, the Scarab decided it needed to go there.

The Scarab had its host sprout a pair of wings before taking off to confront more of the EM-lifeforms. It was just following its basic programming by eliminating these threats before they grew out of control.

* * *

" _Pulse Song!"_ A vibration wave of sound rippled through the air and blitzed through the viruses in its path. As soon as the front wave of the viruses were cleared, another wave of quickly took their place. Much to the frustration of Lyra Note. "You have to be kidding me! There must but hundreds of these things!"

"Thousands would be a more accurate term," Lyra meekly corrected.

"Give me a break," Lyra Note huffed, "Getting rid of them is easy enough, but I don't think my stamina will take much more of these odds!" Feeling something bumping into her leg, she looked down and saw a Mettaur rolling into her leg. Her teeth ground together and she reared back her foot before kicking the Mettaur into the air, "Mega Man! Where are you!?"

* * *

"All units, go!" Goyoda ordered. The Satalla Police activated their vacuum guns and began sucking their viruses into the packs on their backs. The viruses in front of them were quickly drawn into the traps, clearing them in an instant. At first, Goyoda looked satisfied with the results. But then the sound of something shattering made him glace at the packs of the other officers. The steal began to pop and bulge before bursting open, and the viruses flew out into the open. "Throw down the gear! Fall back!" Goyoda shouted. The police abandoned their damaged vacuums and retreated behind several trucks that were conveniently nearby as the viruses continued to gather around them.

"Those were the only antiviral gear were managed to take with us," an officer next to him grimaced, "What do we do now, Detective?"

Goyoda's eyebrows furrowed, "It looks like there's no other choice. We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." He fished out a Battle Card from his belt and flipped open his Transer. "Battle Card, Power Bomb!" he declared, inserting the Battle Card into his Transer.

Bombs appeared from the sky and fell directly onto the viruses, exploding as soon as they hit the ground. As soon as the blast cleared up, the viruses had all completely vanished. Ironically, the road wasn't damaged from the explosion at all. "W-wow!" the officer exclaimed.

"I was right!" Goyoda grinned victoriously, "Battle Cards still work on materialized EM Waves! Notify the squad! Tell them to get whatever Battle Card they have on them ready!"

"Sir!" the officer saluted before flipping open his Transer to relay the message. Despite communication systems being down, the Satella Police still had an emergency network for such the occasion.

Goyoda sighed as he looked down at his Transer, "The cards aren't very effective though. But they're all we have right now. Damn it..." he groaned as he looked up into the air, "What are you wasting your time for? You're late, Mega Man."

"Hm? Did you say something just now, Detective?" the officer asked, looking up from his Transer.

"Hm?" Goyoda snapped his head back in surprise, "I didn't say anything! Let's just get going already!"

* * *

There were still people unable to get to the shelters. Fortunately, help arrived in the form of UNIT. Just a few black vans that they were able to get pulled over in the middle of the ruined street. Men and women clad in black suits all exited the vehicles in an orderly fashion. In the lead was Agent Taki who glared hatefully at the viruses.

"Ready your weapons!" Taki ordered and the UNIT agents took out specially made EM-wave rifles. Their ammunition was non-lethal to carbon-based lifeforms, but they were damn strong against EM wave-based lifeforms.

The men and women took aim at the EM viruses with their rifles, setting them to kill. They pulled the triggers and fired beams of lightning. It was almost like something out of Ghostbusters. However, instead of lassoing the EM viruses, the beams caused them to pop like balloons on contact.

Taki smiled at the effectiveness of the weapons as the civilians fled to get to the shelters. But then he saw a humanoid EM virus that resembled a samurai. The beams slowed it down, but they did not seem to kill it.

"Well, it's a good time to field test this," said Taki as he took out what looked like a grenade. He used his thumb to open the cap that covered the button and armed it. The button blinked rapidly with a red light. Taki pitched the ball back and hurled it at the virus. When the grenade made contact, it exploded, vaporizing the virus with an explosion of energy.

"Alright, people! Let's move!" Taki ordered. He spoke into his earpiece, "How's the status on exterminating the viruses?"

" _It doesn't look good, sir. Like 75 percent of the city is still infested and we have not yet found those FM-ians!"_

"And Mega Man's status?"

" _Unknown, sir."_

"Tch," Taki hissed under his breath, "Of all the times for him to disappear... keep doing a perimeter check. Not even he can ignore something of this magnitude."

 _"Yes, sir!"_

* * *

Up in space, far from the solar system, a green streak of light traveled through the cosmic sea. Without anywhere else to go, Omega-Xis figured that he would wander in space until he figured out what else to do. "I guess I traveled farther than I expected," he mused to himself. "I hope Netto and the others are doing alright."

" _Omega-Xis..."_

Omega-Xis' head perked up, hearing a voice speak his name, "What was that?"

" _Omega-Xis...!"_

Hearing the voice a second time, Omega-Xis stopped himself at an asteroid field. "That voice!" he realized to himself. "I can't help but think I heard that voice from somewhere before..." he blinked as it came back to him, "Of course!" he remembered, looking back at the stars of the Sol System. "Back when I stole the Andromeda Key, the voice led me to Earth. It can't be a coincidence that I'm hearing it again. Things must be pretty bad back there." Making up his mind, Omega-Xis beamed himself back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Satellite Outpost, the hostages continued to work under the FMian's demands to control the satellites. No one dared to try a thing as the aliens were all watching them. The charts on the holographic screens all shifted from green to red as the security locks all went offline. "It's done," the chief operator sighed, a ping of guilt and regret in his voice. "The Communication Satellites are now under your control."

"Splendid!" Raynare smiled with an ironic cheer in her voice as she walked over to the man, "It's good to have such good help these days." She stopped in front of him as she clasped her hands and closed her eyes, "All, right, then. For being a good sport I'll give you something nice for your hard work."

"Wait, what?" the chief operator blinked, "What are you talking-!"

It happened so quickly that the humans didn't realize what happened at first. Blood splattered on the floor as Raynare's arm just impaled into the chief's chest.

"CHIEF!" one of the operators screamed. The rest looked on with wide, terrified eyes. The rest of the FMians just watched the scenario, uncaring.

The chief's eyes shook as he gagged painfully, feeling himself being suspended off the ground as the assailant looked back at him with cold eyes. "A quick death. That's my gift to you." In a quick motion, she pulled back her arm. The chief collapsed onto the floor as his body went limp, a pool of blood forming around him. "That was just a small insurance, to make sure you all know I'm not bluffing. Keep that in mind before any of you try to play hero." She glanced over at Wolf Woods as she licked the blood from her arm. "Wolf?"

Wolf Woods nodded, "All of you. Move!" he barked at the remaining operators. None of them were in no mood to say otherwise and simply did as they were told as Wolf Woods pushed them out of the room.

"We still need the Andromeda Key to complete our mission," Libra Scales reminded her as soon as the operators were ushered out, "By now, our enemies are trying to find a means to stop us."

"In that case, let them come," Raynare said, flicking around with the holographic control panel. "Or better yet, why don't we send them an invitation?" She stayed silent for a short moment as she continued to tinker with the panel, twisting a leaver that was connected to an EM Wave output signal. "And now... we are live."

* * *

A beam of rainbow light shined from the horizon of the city, cutting into the night sky. The department store that was being used as a temporary hideout opened up. The group stepped outside, gazing at the light radiation. "I'd recognize that kind of glow anywhere," Netto muttered. "It's bright too."

"If my memory serves me right, that's where the Satellite Control Outpost is," Shuko mussed. "It's where the Communication Satellites are being controlled..." her eyes widened as she realized what it meant, "Oh no... they have control over the satellites, don't they?"

"It looks like that's the case," Rias frowned. "I don't think that light isn't there for nothing either. They want us to find them. They're calling us out."

"Most likely a trap," Jason pointed out. "They still need this Andromeda Key, don't they? They're gonna be real disappointed when they find out that what they need is off planet."

"Not much of an option though. If we stop the FMians than we can end the invasion," Sona replied. "It's all we got for now."

"You're... going to fight them aren't you?" Netto turned around, watching his mother walking towards as she clutched her arm nervously. "I never thought I would ever see you jump headlong into battle," she said, a downcast look on her face.

Netto gave a small sulk. "Sorry, mom. I know how you feel about violence but it has to be done. If they keep going like this nobody is going to last much longer."

Shuko nodded slowly, "Yes, I know that. So if that's the case..." her eyes furrowed into a determined look, "I'll just have to put my faith in you, don't I." Netto smiled as he nodded back.

* * *

The light show didn't go unnoticed by others who were fighting for the lives in the streets. Orie and her group watched the glow in shock and awe as it illuminated into the night. "What on Earth...?!" the blue garbed woman exclaimed.

"WOOOAAHH! Look at that! We've definitely gone into Sci-Fi territory now!" Mika shouted childishly, holding her large gauntlets over her eyes.

"It looks rather far from here though," Kaguya remarked, a worried yet serious look in her eyes. "We might not make it in time."

"I've already thought ahead of that!"

The girls looked behind them as a heavily armed van screeched on the road behind them, driving towards them with no sign of stopping. Orie and Kaguya lept in the air and landed on the roof of the van, riding it like a proverbial motorized skateboard. Mika reached her hand out and grabbed on to the side of the van, hanging on the side as it rode off. The girls on the roof kept themselves in a crouched position so as not to fall off as the van sped down the road and toward the light.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" Orie remarked with a self-assured smile.

"It's a must to make a dramatic entrance," Lex said back, looking up from the driver's seat. "Please excuse some of the dents. I wasn't expecting these lifeforms to be as durable as they were."

Kaguya blinked as she heard buzzing sides above them. Looking up, she nearly paled at the sight of bee-like viruses swarming down onto them. "It looks like you brought along some friends," she commented idly.

" _Yes._ They didn't take to kindly when I ran down a few of them. They're definitely a sensitive bunch," Lex replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

Kaguya pulled out her pistols from behind her back and started shooting rounds at the pursuers. Orie summoned the spirit from her sword, and it instantly started slicing around. The viruses were shot down and cut down in scores, but more arrived to replace them. "They're very persistent, which is both remarkable and irritating!" Orie shouted. "Mika! Some assistance would be nice!"

"Yuuuu! I can't!" Mika whined, still clinging to the truck, "I'm gonna fall!"

Another figure joined as she dropped down from the sky, a particular blonde with a pair of muskets. In quick succession, she spun through the air as she shot at the viruses closest to her, blowing them out of existence. Extending her arm, a yellow ribbon wrapped around the truck's side mirror. She pulled herself in, landing on the roof with a loud thunk. "Taking hitchhikers?" Mami joked cheekily.

"Mami-san? So you've joined the fray too, I see," Orie asked, recognizing her from school.

"It's simply hard to ignore," Mami shrugged sarcastically, "Anyway, have you seen a couple of twins; a boy and a girl? They look like this." Mami opened her red Transer to show a picture of her boyfriend Rei and his twin sister.

"How about this? You help us destroy the rest of these things and I promise we'll help you find them," Orie offered. "Sounds fair?"

Mami considered it. It did sound fair. They had only just met and they wanted something in exchange for their help. It was not exactly outside her skill area. "Alright, we have a deal," Mami agreed. "Now then, allow me."

She pulled the ribbon from her blouse and twirled it into the air. The ribbon transformed into a massive gun and she rested it on her shoulders. Orie and Kaguya watched in awe as their kohai gripped the handle of the cannon and gave a steady aim at the viruses. Closing an eye to focus her aim, she squeezed the trigger as the barrel of the gun started to glow with massive magical energy.

" _Tiro Finale!"_ The blast from her large gun exploded in a yellow beam, sweeping through the air and erasing the viruses behind them. The recoil of the blast caused the gun to shatter in bits of light particles and blasted Mami onto her butt, but she didn't pay it any heed as she stood up and brought out another ribbon from nowhere and tied it back to her blouse.

"Sweet! Think you can do that trick a few more times?" Mika grinned, pulling herself higher on the van's ledge.

"I think so, but it takes a lot of magic out of me. I'm going to need to recharge if I'm going to attempt another Tiro Finale," Mami answered.

"You might need to do it quick then, because something tells me we'll need it," Orie told her, looking over at the bright light of their destination.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to go?" Rias addressed the group. "It's likely that the FMians are waiting for us there. It's all or nothing now."

The group of youngins was ready for combat. This city was their home and they were ready to fight for it. However, Shuko had some reservations about these kids going out to fight alien invaders. They were just high schoolers, even with special powers, and already they were risking their lives to fight against what could possibly be the end of humanity. Also, her son was involved.

What had happened? How could her son hide all this from her? Oh, she knew why. He knew she would worry if she knew the truth, so he thought it was something he had to keep secret. It did hurt that he had to keep such a secret from her, something so big. Finding out like this had been a huge shock.

She could not stop them from going out, but at the very least she could offer words of encouragement.

"Kids, as an adult I shouldn't even think of allowing you to go out there, but seeing as that we don't have any choice, all I can say is for you all to be careful," said Shuko.

"Thank you, Kusanagi-sensei," Rias smiled.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about this. About everything," Netto apologized.

"I forgive you, but that doesn't mean you're not grounded after this is over, young man," Shuko playfully scolded. Netto grimaced as his shoulders slumped when she said this, and most of the girls couldn't help but giggle.

Luciana snickered under her hand like a sneaky dog but quickly realized something important, "Wait, does that mean we're leaving her here all by herself?" she asked.

"Of course not," said Rias. "Someone needs to guard her."

"Actually, I think I know a way I can help," Shuko said. "Or, to be more precise, I know someone who can help: Utagi-san."

"Utagi-san?" Netto asked.

"He's been studying EM Waves for such a long time and knows more about them than I do. It's the very reason why he was hired as one of our top physicists. I'm sure that with his knowledge he'd find some way to eliminate all the viruses not just in this city, but possibly on this planet," Shuko explained. "He should still be at AMAKEN labs if the place isn't already empty."

"So you need someone to take you there?" Kat guessed, "I suppose that's where we step in. We'll get you there in a flash."

"So that way we all have our roles," Leo added, nodding, "You all be careful. It might take a while for us to get to AMAKEN and back."

"Look after my mom, you two," Netto said sternly.

Asia stepped up to Shuko. "I never really had a mother. My old caretakers were the nuns from my old home, but they only did it as an obligation. So, please be safe. I pray to God that you'll be safe." A small pain went through her head at the mention of God, but she brushed it off.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Shuko winked in promise, "I don't plan on leaving my son and adopted daughter as orphans." She looked back up to the beaming light in the air, "We need to get going right now if we plan on saving anything."

"Well, you heard the lady," Rias responded, turning to her servants. "Let's be on our way!" With that said, Jason through his hands on the ground summoning a large, golden magic circle underneath him and the devils. A bright flash of light blinded the area for just a moment. And then it disappeared just as quickly.

At the moment, all Shuko could do was clench her hands together and hope for the best.

"Come back safe..."

* * *

No sooner than they had departed, the Gremory, Sitri, and Furfur teams along with Jason and Kuroka arrived at the entryway to the satellite outpost. The place too was like a ghost town. The outpost usually has guards and scientists to check on the conditions of the wave satellites.

"Everyone stay on your guard. The FMians could be in their Frequency Change for all we know." Rias warned her peerage. Yuuto had a demonic sword in hand. Koneko used her senses to look for any abnormalities. Akeno sparked her hand with electricity to shed some light. Asia stayed close to Rias. Jason and Kuroka stayed at the rear for support. Netto stayed at the center; even without Omega-Xis he still had his technopathic powers since the place they were going to is filled with hi-tech machinery. Sona and Luciana stayed on opposite sides with their Peerage.

As they entered the entrance hallway of the outpost, Netto's head flashed with blue static. The boy grabbed his head. "Argh!" The devils looked at Netto in alarm.

"Netto, what's wrong?!" Rias asked with concern.

"I'm feeling powerful EM Waves! And it's above us!" Netto answered.

"Above us?" Rias raised an eyebrow. The group looked up seeing nothing but the empty darkness. Then she turned to her queen, "Akeno, EMP!"

Akeno smiled, "Coming right up!" She created a light ball of electricity and shot it up in the air. It exploded like fireworks and the burst of electromagnetic energy caused the entire room to light up. The sight, however, made them gawk.

Hundreds of EM viruses glared down at them, making their presence known. Netto simply muttered, "We're hosed."

The viruses came down like raindrops and immediately greeted their guests.

* * *

Ophiuchus Queen looked over the security camera feed that was transmitting from entry hall as soon as an alarm caught her attention. On the monitor's feed, she saw the alliance of the supernatural getting bombarded with a horde of viruses and fighting back with just as much ferocity. "It appears we have ourselves some uninvited guests," she said.

"Well, it's about time they showed. I was beginning to think they all lost their nerves," Raynare said, sitting on a chair with her legs crossed elegantly. Her eyes narrowed at the group's sole esper on the screen, "Aw, and it appears that my little testimony has shaken the Gremory boy-toy. I don't sense Omega-Xis at all."

"Then Omega-Xis has left the planet after all!" Libra Scales said, turning to the fallen angel with an angry look in his eyes, "What did you do? Whatever it was you may have cost us our chance to get back the key!"

"Relax," Raynare replied, a confident smirk growing on her face, "He may not know it but Omega-Xis is going to come back. That mutt has too much loyalty. We can take back the Andromeda Key once that happens." She unfolded her legs and rested back on her chair, "In the meanwhile, we can keep busy. Ophiuchus, Taurus, Crown. You're up."

"Hehe! Not a problem boss lady!" Crown Thunder laughed.

"Wolf and Libra, you go ahead and back them up," Raynare added.

"Whatever you say," Wolf Woods nodded with a grunt.

* * *

"Hah!" Yuuto shouted out as he cut a virus. Two swords were in both hands as he cut and cleaved all viruses in his path. Just right behind him, the other Knights of the two other peerages were doing their part. Tomoe was using a method of iaijutsu where she quickly drew out her blade from her scabbard for a swift strike before sheathing it back against the viruses. She was maneuvering back and forth from whatever blasts they threw at her before she made fast cuts with her sword. Vayna in the meanwhile was fighting against several Swordys, clashing her sword against theirs before cutting them down.

Luna found herself engaging four viruses that could only be described as motorcycles missing their back halves with angry-looking eyes, toothy grins and flaming heads. The Hot Roaders squealed their wheels against the ground before charging at her, leaving a trail of fire behind them. Luna stood her ground and entered a stance. When she did, a cloud of bats suddenly engulfed her and swarmed all around the Hot Roaders. The viruses circled around aimlessly in confusion, their vision blackened by the constant flapping and squeaking. Then the bats dispersed, with Luna mysterious behind them.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit and run?" she roared, cleaving her sword through the viruses all at once. They were all split in half, exploding seconds later.

Olga rose her axe and hastened her heels on the ground as she stood against a few ghostly looking reapers with large cartoonish eyes. As soon as the Dark Reapers charged her, she quickly brought her weapon down, _"Stone Splitter!"_ she shouted. A wave of sharp diamonds and crystals shot from the ground and impaled the viruses. They all screamed and shrieked before they vanished out of existence.

"Rias," Sona alerted her fellow King over her shoulder, a pair of magic circles glowing on her hands from her active magic. "These things are just cannon fodder, to distract us."

"You're right," Rias agreed, looking back after shooting at another virus. "We need to get past them somehow."

"Buchou, let us handle them while you, Sona-kaichou and Luciana-sempai get to the control room," said Yuuto as he hacked another virus in two. "The FMians are likely there."

"OK then. You all be careful," Rias nodded. She looked over at Netto and called him over, "Net! You're with us!"

Netto kicked away another virus from him and looked back at her, "Right!"

"Saji, Ruruko, you too!" Sona ordered.

"Hai, kaichou!" both of her Pawns obeyed.

"Mari, come on! Let's get going!" Luciana added.

"R-right!" Mari nodded quickly, running towards them. But as she was the ceiling above her suddenly shattered. Mari gasped in shock as she instinctively looked up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wolf Woods shouted as he and Libra Scales dropped downward, "We haven't taken our turns with you lot!"

"There are two choices for you to make!" Libra Scales sneered, "A: give up and make it easy, or B: fight and die!" They didn't get very far to the ground when a tornado blast suddenly smashed into them and blasted them into a wall. Mari looked back, the save bringing her back to her senses.

"Move it or lose it!" Jason barked, throwing more wind blasts from his palm, "Even I don't know how much I can hold them!"

"Senpai, thank you!" Mari said before running to join the others.

Wolf Woods howled in anger as he emerged from the rubble, "Hey! Smartass! Knock it off!"

"Try and stop me, Fido!" Jason dared, levitating in the air, "If you can, that is!"

Netto, Rias, Sona, Saji, Luciana, Ruruko, and Mari went up the stairs and found themselves in a big room filled with electronic equipment. It seemed to be a big hall and there stood in waiting were three more FMians, Ophiuchus Queen, Taurus Fire, and Crown Thunder.

"Well, it seems you managed to evade Libra and Wolf," the snake alien said while checking her nails.

"We do have to give you credit though, you've all cause more of a ruckus for our army then we thought you would," Crown Thunder crackled, resting his scythe over his shoulder. "Don't see those two other weirdos with you though. Left you all to fend for yourselves it seems."

"Heh, and look they even brought Noodle Arms too," Taurus Fire laughed, sneering at Saji's direction.

"Better to be a noodle arms than a horny meathead!" Saji retorted, glaring at Taurus Fire.

Taurus Fire huffed flames from his muzzle. He pounded his arms together and flames spewed out of his engines. "So my former host has a mouth. Impressive. Regardless, I still haven't settled my score with you." Saji seemed to agree as he silently willed his Absorption Line on his right hand.

"The angel babe is on the next flight up if you're looking for her," Crown Thunder said, spinning his scythe in his hand, "But you're gonna have to make it past us. Can you handle that?"

"You say that as if we haven't beaten you before," Rias smirked, looking amused, "Getting a little _ahead_ of ourselves, aren't we?"

Crown Thunder started to growl and pointed, "Why you! Shut your trap! Yeah, you beat me once but now we've gotten ourselves a huge power boost thanks to you! How about a bit of a demo for yall?!" He gave a loud shout as his body began to distort and flicker. And then to their surprise, another Crown Thunder popped out from him.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

Soon they found themselves surrounded by Crown Thunders.

"Oh great, not another clone saga," Netto frowned.

"If you're impressed by that then get a load of this! _Venom Heat!"_ A fiery purple aura surrounded Ophiuchus Queen and shaped into the form of a monstrous looking snake. The flaming snake slithered towards them, leaving behind a trail of rotting steel. Everyone instinctively jumped back from it

"Through every battle we continue to grow stronger! This time you're the ones who are going to feel the pain!" Taurus Fire shouted, breathing out scorching flames. Sona quickly brought her hands up and launched a beam of water. The two opposite elements collided, creating a thick sheet of heat and steam around them.

"Saji! Do it!" Sona ordered.

"Hai!" Saji nodded before pointing his Absorption Line towards Taurus Fire, "Absorption Line: Black Blaze!" A strange flame in black color exploded out of his Sacred Gear and slammed into the bull. To his unpleasant surprise, the black flames knocked him off his feet and into several of the machines, smashing them instantly.

" _Promotion: Bishop!"_ Ruruko shouted, summoning several balls of water over her head. She pushed her palms forward, motioning the water to strike Taurus Fire while he was down. Taurus Fire crossed his arms together, blocking the strikes as their bombarded on him. As soon as it was all over, he was already emitting smoke. Water really didn't agree with him.

"What the... how did you...?" Taurus Fire groaned, pushing himself to his feet.

"Hehe, don't think you're the only ones who've been getting stronger," Saji boasted, flexing his occupied wrist, "This Sacred Gear contains one part of a sealed dragon. And the flames of said dragon are so unnatural, they can't be put out by anyone else. It's not at full potential yet, but it'll be more than enough to take you down."

"That's fine! But how about me?!" Crown Thunder laughed, launching at Saji. The teen gaped before he back peddled, moving out of the way of the scythe.

"Or me!?" Crown Thunder #2 sneered, swinging his scythe at his head. Saji yelped as he ducked, losing a few strands of hairs from the blade.

"Or how about me!?" Crown Thunder #3 laughed, sending bolts of lightning from his palm.

"Crap!" Saji cursed, realizing he had just backed himself into a wall. With no way to avoid the lightning assault, he crossed his arms and braced himself. Netto quickly jumped in front of him and held out his hands. A large, blue barrier suddenly appeared around them, harmlessly absorbing the lightning blasts like a sponge. Realizing that his attack had been stopped dead, Crown Thunder #3 released his lightning.

"Neat, huh?" Netto smirked, "I call it the Tesla Barrier! Lets me emit a protective barrier of cosmic energy! Bet you didn't see that coming!"

"Oh yeah, very neat," Crown Thunder #4 grunted.

"But not as neat as this!" Crown Thunder #5 shouted as all of them rose their scythes and lit them up with lightning. All of them spun around wildly, turning into blurring blades of lightning. Each one ground against the barrier and immediately it started to crack.

"Crud, the main drawback of this thing is that it only lasts for five seconds before going into a cooldown phase! Oh well..." Netto clenched his teeth as his body started flashing in blue lights, _"EM Flash!"_ The barrier exploded in a blast of electromagnetic and cosmic energy, rippling through all the Crown Thunders. The fakes were all vaporized while the real one was tossed into the air.

"Out of my way!" Ophiuchus Queen shouted as she jumped over Crown Thunder, flashing her nails as they grew slightly. Both Pawns dove out of the way, just barely missing the sharp cuts. Netto fell on his hands and spun his legs out in a windmill motion, shooting a glowing blue arc from his feet. Ophiuchus Queen quickly crossed her arms and took the brunt of the hit, grunting as she was lifted from her tail slightly and pushed back. The snake woman sneered at him concededly, "I see you're actually putting up a good fight boy, but do you think you can keep this up? Without Omega-Xis?"

"Look around you. Where do you think we are? Technology is my domain!" Netto declared as his eyes started to glow bright blue, "And this area is mine to control!" A blue and black aura surged around him as all the machines began to blink and flicker before streams of digital energy shot out from the screens. Ophiuchus Queen became bombarded with digital energy as it swarmed around her, picking her up and slamming her into the ceiling.

"Ha! You're wide open!" Taurus Fire laughed as he shot his fire breath. Netto looked up just in time to see the roaring flames lunge at him. Before he could act on it, a pitch black wave jumped in front of her and took the blow.

"No," Mari said, her hand lowering down. Her hair color slowly melted from bright blonde to shocking lavender as her wings sprouted from her back, "You're the one who's open." Swirls of black darkness surged in her hands before she shot waves of darkness at him. Taurus Fire knocked them away with his large arms before shooting his breath at her. Mari sank into the ground, missing the flames completely. A large black shadow appeared where she stood and swam toward Taurus Fire like a shark. As soon as it was directly under him, Mari jumped out behind him and blasted a beam of pure darkness, knocking him on his front.

"Dark magic is my specialty," Mari smiled proudly as she levitated over the ground. "It gives me control over darkness and allows me to use it for offense and defense."

"That's a nifty power," Taurus Fire snorted, standing back to his feet. "Now let me show you mine!" He lifted his hoof and slammed it to the ground, the room shaking from the thump of his feet. "Galaxy Advanced!"

A torrent of flames encircled him as various armaments appeared over his person. Guns, cannons, launchers, and lasers mounted his arms, legs, shoulders, knees, and chest. When the flames dispersed, Taurus Fire looked like he was some sort of living tank.

 _ **Infinite Warfare Bull - Heavy Metal Armorment**_

"Take this!" Taurus Fire shouted as he pointed his left arm. Realizing that getting hit by whatever he was gonna through at her would shorten her lifespan, Mari hastily wrapped herself around a dark barrier. From his arm alone, A veritable storm of bullets, bombs, and missiles came flying from the blasters on his arm. The dark barrier was pelted with the armaments, creating explosions with were like fireworks. The blast didn't last long, but it left a hell of an impression. There was a large trail of ruin and fire that could be seen going through several rooms all the way to the outside of the building. The dark barrier managed to hold its own, but with the amount of firepower it took it was slowly waining in power before it completely collapsed. Mari collapsed on her knees, panting hard. "How'd ya like that?!" he snorted in triumph, "And that only came from one arm. Imagine what'll happen if I were to cut loose!"

Luciana quickly noticed her Bishop in the line of fire, and quickly acted in panic. "Oh crap!" she cursed. She wasn't able to take even a step to help her as a scythe quickly blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" Crown Thunder sneered, "I think not!"

Luciana just glared at him, "Oh, yes I am!" before she suddenly disappeared from his sight, catching him off guard. She quickly appeared next to Mari and shot a quick burst of magic at Taurus Fire. The heavy bull was knocked to his back, allowing a quick escape route for the both of them.

"You're not getting away!" Crown Thunder shouted as he summoned his skull familiars to pursue them. Luciana looked over her shoulder to see them and grinned. All of a sudden, she spun on her heel and gave all familiars a swift kick. They bounced off her leg and ricocheted all over the walls before returning and slamming into Crown Thunder. His head flew off from his body as his teeth chattered. His body fell limp as his head tumbled on the ground.

"Nice kick, sempai!" Mari praised. Luciana gave a low "aaah-ta!" as she shifted into a showy stance.

"Eh, you little..." Crown Thunder growled as lights glowed out of his sockets, "Now you really pissed me off!" A haunted howl echoed from him as lightning started to storm wildly in the room, causing everyone to shield themselves from the blasts. He might've been an idiot who liked scaring people, but he did not become part of the FM King's elite force for his smarts. It was his power that made him formidable.

"Hey, watch it!" Ophiuchus Queen shouted, her round with Rias cut short from the lightning blasts crashing near them. "Goddamnit, he's having another one of his tantrums!"

The lightning became more intense, forcing everyone duck and cover aimlessly. The machines that weren't destroyed from the fight were short-circuiting from the mass amounts of electricity in the air, sparks flying out from them wildly. As this was all happening, a certain green beam of light was falling down the sky, aimed directly at the outpost building.

The only one who realized this was Netto, thanks to the static running over his forehead. Without thinking, he looked up to where he felt the oncoming beam approaching and shielded himself. And once he did, the beam phased through the ceiling collided with him, resulting in a massive burst of electromagnetic energy. The devils quickly brought up magical barriers to protect themselves from the burst of energy, while the FMians were instantly knocked out of the room. The large wave burst out of the building and throughout the city.

* * *

Raynare smiled as she felt the building rumble around her, "He's back," she grinned.

* * *

The green light subsided just as soon as it filled the room, the indoor lightning storm coming to a stop as it did. The eyes of the devils felt their visions returning slightly once the brightness vanished. Rias blinked several times to get her eyesight back to normal and looked around to see her comrades safe. Looking over to where her servant was standing, her eyebrows rose as she saw him in a familiar blue armor.

"Omega-Xis?" she questioned in surprise.

"What the- Omega-Xis?!" Mega Man exclaimed, looking back at his left arm with an aghast face, "What are you doing back here?!"

"You really think now's the time to be so dramatic?" Omega-Xis snipped back at him, "Just call it a temporary truce for now. Once everything's done with, I'll tell you what happened to your dad."

"Hold up, you'll do that?" Mega Man blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's a promise," Omega-Xis agreed.

Mega Man frowned in thought. Part of him was still unsure of whether or not he should trust Omega-Xis again, given that he was always keeping secrets. However, he knows how things had quickly gotten so difficult after he had left. The viruses had started to get more aggressive and the FMians had stopped holding back. Looking back at his senpai, he saw they were all just as reluctant to trust Omega-Xis again. Still, everyone knew they didn't have much of an option at the moment.

"Alright, fine. A truce it is," Mega Man nodded.

"We do need all the helping hands we can get," Sona relented, "But you better tell us everything when everything is said and done."

"I know that, lady," Omega-Xis sighed with a gruff. "It's what I said, isn't it? Now I'll assume that you haven't found Cygnus yet. So the faster we do, the faster we can wrap this up."

"Don't bother, I'm already here."

Omega-Xis quickly tensed and looked up at the sound of the voice, with everyone else following him. Up above them, half of Raynare's body had phased out from the ceiling as she hung upside down, staring back at him like a demented bat.

"You...!" Mega Man exclaimed.

Before he was able to make a movement, bursts of red and blue pelted onto the ceiling Raynare was on. Remains of the ceiling fell to the ground as smoke and embers glided in the air.

"You're all that's left, Raynare!" Rias shouted, pointing a magic circle upwards alongside Sona, "We're putting a stop to this invasion right now!"

"Woo, that was a close call! Aren't you an aggressive one?" The smoke from the impact cleared up, and Cygnus Wing was seen floating in Raynare's place. "Aren't you eager, Princess Gremory? Well, forgive me for disappointing you but I honestly don't swing that way, though I do entertain some thoughts."

"You better release the control on the satellites," Mega Man glared, pointing his Mega Buster at her, "Or else-"

"Or else what?" the bird woman dared back.

"Or else we'll make you!"

Cygnus Wing simply snickered, "Oh, you're such a cutie. Here you are forced to merge with your daddy's murderer again. Do you honestly think you can beat me in that kind of emotional state?"

Mega Man flinched at her remark, static slightly buzzing around his body, "Netto, stay focus. You can't think about that right now!" Omega-Xis warned him.

"Haaa..." Cygnus Wing moaned erratically, cupping her face as her pale cheeks flushed, "They look of uncertainty and betrayal. I don't understand it but when I look at you like that it makes me so wet..." Her tongue ran over her lips as she levitated lower towards him, "It makes me wanna do bad things to you~."

 **CHU!**

A stray shot from his Mega Buster fired, completely missing Cygnus Wing. It instead collided with another wall that remained untouched, blowing it to pieces. Cygnus Wing gave a clueless blinked, looking back at the blown up wall, and then back and Mega Man. "Oh my, you're a lot more jittery than I figured you'd be." And then, her face twisted into a nightmarish smile, sharp fangs stretching out from her mouth, "That only makes me wanna break you in even more!"

"Hah!" Mega Man shouted as he lunged at Cygnus Wing, pulling his right arm back with his fist balled. He wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. He was angry, upset, confused, and a whole mess of emotions. Cygnus Wing now made a tempting target for him to take them out on.

Acrobatically, Cygnus Wing pirouetted away from Mega Man's punch. Then she grabbed hold of his arm, gripping tight to hold him in place. In her free hand, she held a feather like a dagger.

"Now you're getting aggressive? I love a man who knows what he wants!" Cygnus Wing jabbed the sharpened feather into Mega Man's side.

"Netto!" Omega-Xis yelled.

Mega Man growled, biting back a scream and enduring the pain. He drove his knee into Cygnus Wing, breaking the two of them apart. Cygnus Wing smiled, amused, licking his blood off her feather dagger. She shuddered in pleasure at the taste.

"Netto, calm down! She messing with your head again. If you let her get to you, then she owns you," Rias warned.

"I..." Mega Man took a deep breath as he calmed himself down, "You're right. Sorry."

"But it doesn't seem like she's just going to let us go either," Rias continued. "Especially with that power boost of hers. So to that end, here is my order: defeat her any way possible."

Mega Man looked over at Rias in surprised, "You mean...?" Rias gave a stern nod, "Alright then, here goes!" He declared, turning back to face Cygnus Wing, " _Star Promotion! Pegasus Bishop!"_

* * *

Outside the outpost building, the side exploded as two winged figures flew out of it. One was dark and filled with malice, the other was filled with righteous fury. Blasts of wind and ice shot through the air, chasing each other down in the sky.

"You think that will help you!? The sky is my domain!" boasted Cygnus Wing as she conjured a pair of light spears and hurled them at the EM-Wave Devil.

Mega Man stretched out his arms and conjured a shield of ice before him, blocking the light spears as they and the shield exploded into nothing, "If it's what it takes to beat you, then I'm all for it! _Battle Card, Predation! Ice Burst!"_ Mega Man threw a Battle Card up and Omega-Xis grabbed it in his jaws. Cyan magic circles flashed behind him and instantly began shooting rapid blasts of icy meteors. Cygnus Wing quickly summoned two blades of light into her hands, hacking and slashing the meteors while managing to shoot several down with quick wind bursts. A numb feeling suddenly went into her right arm. She looked down, seeing to her shock that her right arm had just been encased in ice. The short moment of distraction allowed more ice blasts on top of her. Her wings sharped and slashed away most of the ice, though they too started to freeze.

"OK, that's unexpected," Cygnus Wing admitted, feeling herself starting to lose altitude. "Still, you'll need to do better than that!" She flashed in red light, melting the ice from her wings and arms before shooting a crimson arc at Mega Man. He flew upward, just missing the attack as it erased the magic circles when it made contact.

" _Shotgun Ice!"_ Omega-Xis transformed into the elemental sawed-off shotgun and Mega Man took aim. Rather than firing off the bat like normal, Arctic energy started to pool into the barrel of the guns instead, glowing in bright white. And then there was a loud bang, a pure white cannon fire shooting out as it was followed by a trail of frost.

Cygnus Wing slipped out of the way just before the blast could hit her, just barely feeling the icy breeze that went by her. As it just passed her, the bullet exploded into thousands of ice shards. Mega Man kept on the pressure, his targeting systems trying to keep up with Cygnus Wing's speed as she continued dodging left and right from the combination of ice bullets and exploding shards.

"Come on, come on! Try and hit me! What's wrong? You can't hit me, can you?" Cygnus Wing laughed mockingly, serving through the ice blasts.

"Shut it!" Mega Man shouted. Cygnus Wing suddenly darted towards him at high speed, taking him off guard. She rammed into him and they both rushed through the air. Mega Man felt his sensation getting out of sync momentarily before he felt himself smashing through some stone before tumbling across something dusty and hot. Some of it got into his mouth, and he coughed it out. Getting up to his feet, he looked down to his surprise as he saw sand sinking out of his fingers. Looking around, he saw to his wonderment a large pyramid several miles away from him. He could even make out a small impact crater that looked like he could fit through easily.

"The Giza? I'm in Egypt?" he asked himself. A heavy blow to the head, followed by a flight into the nearby city, crashing through one of the buildings before a hard bounce from his back, rebounding to his feet and skidding to a stop.

Cygnus Wing slammed down before him, a small crater cracking under her feet from her landing. "Come on, little boy. Is that the best you can do to keep me satisfied?" Cygnus Wing asked, striding over to him.

"We need to think of something quick," Omega-Xis grunted, changing back from the Shotgun Ice, "She's brushing off everything we're throwing at her."

"Not everything," Mega Man replied. "We need to do something she won't expect."

"What are you planning?"

"We're gonna wing it." Mega Man clarified, "And pardon the pun but this Promotion is the only one that lets me fly right, so we need it to keep up with her. And I still have a few ice-based Battle Cards. Using them now gives them a pretty good boost."

"What about the Queen Promotion?" Omega-Xis suggested. With all the training he did, Netto should be able to handle the effects of that Promotion by now.

"I... don't know," Mega Man said slowly. "Something in the back of my mind...whenever I try to use it... it keeps saying 'not yet'."

"You sure you weren't imagining it?"

"I don't think I wanna risk it. One misstep and we're both hosed," Mega Man stated firmly.

Omega-Xis considered Netto's assessment. They would need the power to take down Cygnus Wing, but using something that they were not ready to control yet might not be the best right now. It was a risky gamble, and one they could not afford if they wanted to win. "Alright, kid. Do your thing. The balls in your field."

"You mean the 'balls in your court'."

"That too!" Omega-Xis lifted himself up and start spitting blasts of ice. Cygnus Wing blurred left and right, the missed projectiles crating frozen spikes on the road. She blurred right in front of him, forcing Mega Man to jump back in reflex. He took a deep breath and blew a blizzard of frost from his mouth. Cygnus Wing shielded her face from the breath, her arms taking most of the frost as they froze up. Mega Man land a few feet away before his wings flapped, taking him forward for a swift kick to Cygnus Wing's guts. Her wings flapped as soon as she was lifted in the air, taking her afloat. Red light glowed in her arms and heated the ice to the point of melting.

Wind funnels appeared on both sides of her as before she made several rays of light appearing within them. The funnels shot the rays like machine guns, forcing Mega Man to dart back and forth to keep from getting hit. Cygnus Wing went after him, blasts of ice and light being exchanged as they flew all over the city and went over the ocean.

"Hehe, you really are fun to play with," Cygnus Wing laughed, a small orb of red light glowing in her hand. Red lightning crackle around it as it pulsed in an unstable force, "Alright then. I guess maybe we can play a little bit more. I hope your body is ready!" With a sharp shout, she snapped her arm out, and the small orb exploded into thousands over larger orbs trailing each other, each one the size of a small bus.

"What the hell?!" Mega Man exclaimed, looking back behind him. "She had that kind of power this whole time!"

"Oh man, we're in serious trouble!" Omega-Xis exclaimed. "Kid, do something quick!"

Mega Man turned around, his wings still flapping for him to travel backward. His right hand balled up and started to glow in a cyan color, frost gathering around the fingers. _"Pegasus... Sui Sei Ken!"_ He snapped his fist forward, punching a ray of ice and frost outward. The beam blazed through all of the balls of energy, dissipating each one in a mix of light and frost from contact.

"Ooo, pretty good!" Cygnus Wing snickered, her body glowing in red light, "But how about THIS?" To Mega Man and Omega-Xis' distress, giant red orbs exploded outward. Mega Man shielded his eyes, the brightness slightly disorienting him.

"How're your senses?" Omega-Xis asked him.

"I'm still good to go," Mega Man said, shaking his head slightly. "Alright, let's go!" He jetted off after her, swerving carefully around the deadly holy balls. Acrobatically flipping from a close call, he threw up another Battle Card and Omega-Xis grabbed it in his mouth. _"Aiming Laser!"_ With a new weapon of choice in hand, Mega Man fired homing lasers as soon as his visors locked onto Cygnus Wing.

Cygnus Wing narrowly missed getting hit from one of the lasers but saw the others streaking towards her. She moved into a swan dive towards the ocean with Mega Man still chasing after her, firing more shots from his Aiming Laser. She stretched her arms out sideways, releasing small orbs to block the energy shots. Explosions rang through the air as the two continued the chase.

The battle moved to a deep canyon, with Mega Man now doing the pursuing. Cygnus Wing continued to throw mines at him, and Mega Man countered with shots from his Aiming Laser as he zipped through the labyrinth of light. Cygnus Wing looked behind her, seeing the homing lasers getting dangerously close. She took a sharp right, the lasers not being able to turn fast enough after her and hitting a cliff side. Mega Man flew through the dust cloud, his visors trying to find where his target vanished to.

"Up here~!" Mega Man looked up, and his pupils shrank in alarm. Right up above him, those giant wings of hers were on her back again. Her Galaxy Advance had activated.

Cygnus Wing stretched her arm over her head as crimson lightning danced around her, a bright red halo expanding out of her hand. The halo grew larger, expanding in size as the canyon glowed from its light. And then the halo exploded in millions of balls of light. Some were large and others were small, but they were power for enough to crave through the dirt and rock of the canyon. Mega Man began swerving all around the balls, freezing some of them to keep them from hitting him. The bird surrounded herself in six magic circles, using them to shoot thick tornados at him.

"We can't let her hit us with that!" Omega-Xis warned.

"I got it!" Mega Man nodded. He crossed his arms as Pegasus' constellation flashed behind him, _"Pegasus Ryuusei Ken!"_ Mega Man threw a punch and a million blasts of ice showered over the mix of tornados and light balls. Explosions echoed and rocked the air as the two attacks collided. Cygnus Wing held out both her hands together, bringing out more tornados out to attack. "Damn it!" Mega Man cursed, bringing his other arm over his head, _"Pegasus Ryuusei Ken... Times Two!"_ Mega Man threw both arms in rapid punching motions, releasing twice the ice bursts to counter against the tornados and balls of light. Particles of light and snow drifted everywhere, covering up the canyon.

Mega Man gritted his teeth as he threw his arms faster, turning them into blurs, but the tornados still got closer, growing stronger. "Losing momentum... can't keep up...!"

"She's drawing the fight out on purpose!" Omega-Xis realized, "The more we use up out strength the more stamina we lose!"

"What do we then?"

"The only thing we can do right now, run for it!" Omega-Xis ordered.

Mega Man didn't like the idea, but he already felt himself starting to lose his stamina. The fighting he did all night was starting to get to him and he only had a short time to recover a little amount of strength. With that, he quickly broke free from the power struggle and flew off into the air.

"Huh? Running away, are you?" Cygnus Wing wondered mockingly, "It's not nice just to bail on a woman like that!" She dashed after him in a burst of speed, ramming into him instantly. The beams of light flew into the horizon of the sky, vanishing in a twinkle.

* * *

Back in Japan, Rias was racing with Sona, Luciana, and their servants back to the lower floor to regroup with the others. After Mega Man had vanished to deal with Cygnus Wing. It hadn't been long since she gave him permission to access his Star Promotion, but she was still highly worried. By himself, Netto was the only one who was able to fight head-to-head with the upgraded fallen angel, but he was still just a greenhorn; the preverbal David facing against a Goliath.

She was supposed to be his King; he was her responsibility. She shouldn't be sending him on dangerous missions. Especially not when he's the youngest and least experienced member of her family. Oh he was able to learn and adapt quickly, but the boy still had a lot to learn. And despite that, he was the only one able to face this threat that they had no knowledge about. A threat that she, nor anyone else of her kind didn't know how to counter against. A threat that she could barely fight alongside with him.

So she asked herself sometimes: what was she fighting for?

She entered the hall where the last left the others, already seeing the place torn up from the fighting they did. Libra Scales and Wolf Woods were nowhere to be seen. Most likely they've retreated. Jason was the first to see the approaching. "Where's Kusanagi?" he asked, noticing the smallest of the bunch was absent.

"Raynare flanked us," Rias answered back, "He's... fighting her right now."

"By himself?" the mage questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Omega-Xis came back," Sona clarified. "You felt that wave of energy, didn't you? All we can hope for now is to have him were her down at least."

A loud deafening boom from outside the building counteracted her statement.

Outside of the building, Mega Man laid on the ground, a cracked imprint around him as his body glitched with static. He groaned painfully as his body flash, separating from Omega-Xis. The alien looked to be in just as much as bad shape as him, laying on the side adjacent to him.

"Shoot, not again..." Netto groaned.

Rias looked out the window from the building's second floor, her face filling with dread as soon as she saw him. "Netto! Hang in there!" Her wings popped out of her back before she jumped out and glided to him. But to her misfortune a blue beam of light came down from the sky, cutting her off from her servant. Rias shielded her eyes from the bright flash and then glared down at Cygnus Wing. The feathered woman paid her no mind as she reached down and grabbed Omega-Xis by the back of his neck, lifting him up from the ground.

"Put him down!" Rias demanded, cupping her hands together to summon her power.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Cygnus Wing dared her, a small beam of red light slowly dimming on her free finger. She pointed her lethal finger at the drowned Netto, threatening him. "By all means, go ahead. Just don't blame me for what happens next." Rias flinched, grimacing. As Mega Man, Netto was able to handle holy energy to an extent. But without his armor, it was very lethal to him. Seeing no other option, Rias slowly descended to the ground. Smirking, Cygnus Wing looked over to Omega-Xis. "That goes for you too. Depending on your answer, I might just let the boy go. Last chance. Where is the Andromeda Key?"

Netto slowly rose up his head, the rest of the party leaping out from the building behind Rias, "Omega-Xis... don't tell her...!" he pleaded.

Omega-Xis gave a solemn look at his partner, "Sorry kid... it's inside me..."

"Omega-Xis... don't...!" Netto shouted.

Cygnus Wing gave a look of mock surprise, "Oh, really? I had no idea you had a kinky side to you. Oh well..." She rose up her hand and started her fingers, and then stabbed it through Omega-Xis' chest.

Omega-Xis' painful cry echoed loudly as green glowing ooze splattered on the ground, everyone watching helplessly. Yuuto quickly drew out his sword and prepared to march in. Jason quickly put his hand in front of him. "You weren't about to go stop her just down, were you?"

"Are you saying we should just do nothing?!" Yuuto shouted back at him.

"No, of course not! But she's far too strong for anyone of us to face right now and on top of that she's holding Kusanagi hostage!" Jason reminded him. "We've already been beaten down enough! And I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to fight a six-winged fallen angel right now!" Yuuto gritted his teeth as his sword trembled in his hands, realizing that he was right.

Cygnus Wing dropped Omega-Xis to the ground, the wound on his chest slowly starting to seal up. Opening her oozed hand, a purple ominous light shined from her palm. She gazed gleefully at the small glass orb held by a clawed hand connected by a chain. Inside the orb, purple slime bubbled aggressively.

"Hehehehe! Yes! I've done it!" she laughed as she held up the trinket in her fingers, "The Andromeda Key is mine at last!"

Rias instinctively covered her mouth as she felt the intense power pulsing from the tiny thing. She felt many emotions pouring out of it, none of them good. "That's the Andromeda Key?!" Luciana exclaimed. "That dinky little thing?"

"That aura it's releasing... it's hideous!" Sona muttered. "It's like I can feel angry voices screaming from it."

"CYGNUS!"

Cygnus Wing looked up, startled by a pink meteor falling toward her. She jumped backward quickly as the meteor pulled up and landed down before her. The pink light formed into Lyra Note. And she looked out of breath.

"Lyra, it's been a long time. I didn't expect you to turn traitor as well," Cygnus Wing mused, holding up the key, "Not that it matters anyway. I already have what I need."

Lyra Note looked behind her at the injured Netto and then back at Cygnus Wing. Frowning, she fished out a Battle Card and strummed it against her guitar, transforming it into a cannon in her hand.

Cygnus Wing gave a sneer as Lyra Note pointed her cannon at her, "You've become an annoyance now, get lost!" With a thrust of her hand, a gust of wind blasted Lyra Note off her feet, blowing her into a wall section and knocking her down. With the impact added to her exhaustion from fighting all night, a pink light glimmered over her and separated her from Lyra, leaving her identity for all to see.

"Wait is that?!" Asia said.

"No way!" Tomoe gasped, the expressions of almost everyone else mirrored along with her.

Sheryl Nome staggered up to her feet, holding herself against the wall for support. Her clothing was in tatters, and there was a cut running down her face. Lyra was right next to her but her EM form was phasing out due to the damage caused by Cygnus Wing's attack.

"Argh... so strong... how did you get that strong?..." Lyra croaked out, her image flicking with static.

"Hm, I would love to tell you, but I won't," Cygnus Wing said, holding up her hand. A dagger of light slowly formed from her palm, "No, I think I'd be better off killing you." A quick bang echoed behind her, followed by a blur of motion at the corner of her eye. To her surprise, Netto had gotten up from the ground and stood before both Sheryl and Lyra with both his arms opened. She idly noticed his legs slightly glowing with skid marks at his feet. "Oh, look at the little hero! You think you have enough energy for another go? Well, do you?"

"As much as it takes," Netto glared. "You aren't going to hurt anyone else here!"

"Well then, let's agree to disagree," Cygnus Wing smirked, the dagger lengthening into a spear. She clutched it in her hands reared back her arm for a throw.

But then...

 **CRACKLE-BOOM!**

Thunder echoed in the sky as dark clouds started to roll in. Everyone looked up as lightning storms of orange, cyan and green flickered in the air. The strange lightning lingered wildly in the air as three vortexes opened in the sky. Cygnus Wing dropped her spear in shock, recognizing the vortexes all too well.

"No way... of all the beings..." she muttered quietly.

"Those aren't any portals I've seen before," Rias wondered out loud. "Are they gods?"

"If they are, they aren't any gods I've heard of," Sona replied.

Cries of animals echoed from the portals. A hiss of a dragon, a roar of a lion, and a whining of a horse was heard. Three large creatures, a lion, an Eastern dragon, and a pegasus, slowly descended out of the portal. The features were shadowed by the night and all they could see were red glowing eyes from them. Said eyes glared down at Cygnus Wing, with clear judgment. The glares were enough to suddenly lose all her wills and quickly take off, but not before she snatched Omega-Xis and fly far away.

"Omega-Xis, no!" Netto shouted after them.

"There is no way I'm having everything go FUBAR by the Wise Men!" Cygnus Wing shouted, looking behind her. "But don't worry, I'll give you all one hell of a firework show really soon!" She turned back and flew father away, vanishing in a flicker of rainbow light.

"Get back! Damn it!" Netto shouted, instinctively staggering forward. His exhaustion nearly caused him to stumble on his feet, just stopping because Shirley grabbed his arm.

"Take it easy!" she warned. "You're really in no condition to do anything right now!"

With Cygnus Wing out of their reach, the three Wise Men looked down at the young group before them. Their eyes flashed bright, radiating lights of orange, green and cyan washing out from them.

A black portal opened up under Netto's feet and dropped him in.

"Ah-!?" Netto was only able to say before he slipped out of Shirley's arm before disappearing into the closing vortex, much to her shock.

"Netto- kya?!" Rias cried out before she too vanished in a portal that opened underneath her.

"Rias!?" Sona shouted out, watching helplessly as the vortex that took her best friend vanished. One by one, other vortex portals opened underneath the other members of Occult Research Club, each one crying out in shock and surprise before they disappeared.

"Shirone? Shirone?! Where are you?!" Kuroko shouted frantically, looking around for Koneko. But no luck. She couldn't find her sister anywhere. She glared up at the giants in the sky, her fangs grinding as her eyes glowed hatefully. The giants didn't seem to notice her as they slowly vanished back up into the sky.

"What in the world were they...?" Sona whispered.

"I'm not sure..." Jason answered back. "But just now... it felt like we were in the presence of gods. No, to call them gods would be underestimating them. The pressure they gave off... it was intense!"

Outside of the outpost, the armored car pulled up to the main gate just as the giants departed. Orie looked up at the sky as the strange thunderstorm disappeared, Mami, Kaguya, and Maki looking up from behind her. "It would appear... we arrived a bit late," she muttered in defeat.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Tailsmo4ever:** Yeah, this chapter was too long in the making, about half a year or so. I said I would try to get the chapters up, and running quicker but with writing block and my sudden schedule change, it's gotten very hard for me. Such is life. But I haven't given up on this story, so I hope none of you guys gave up on me. I still look forward to reading your reviews!

Eric is Bana: While I appreciate the constructive criticism give me a chance to say something.

"Netto and his friends are awesome people, and anyone who has anything bad to say about them is just an a-hole we shouldn't listen to. Although frankly they ARE devils, and you can't really blame people for being suspicious."

Well, that is the point. The point is that while people can be assholes they can sometimes have a point. That's Takuya's character in a nutshell, and I did right him to have a point. That's intended.

Also, the but about Netto being athletic will be explained soon, though it doesn't seem odd I'll admit. Yeah, I made changes while the story was still starting but the reason he's athletic is also the same reason why he's capable of avoiding getting beaten up by pissed off girls, a trope that I really detest.

EDIT: Eric is AnaB , since you wanna have a conversation about this, come to my forum then we'll talk.

Also, I have a guy named UltimatemaverickX doing some artwork for my fic through commissions, in fact, he did my cover art. Check him out on Deviant Art when you have the time!

And did you all see the infamous line from Mega Man X4 I slipped in? Hmmmm...


End file.
